Lost Soldiers
by Ominae
Summary: A covert unit of Britannian-trained child soldiers fought on Japan in 2010 ATB in the ranks of the Britannian army. However, they disappeared in the midst of the war before they had surfaced for the first time in 2017 ATB. A novelization of Code Geass.
1. The Beginning

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All character of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

A covert unit of Britannian-trained child soldiers fought on Japan in 2010 ATB in the ranks of the Britannian army. However, they disappeared in the midst of the war before they had surfaced for the first time in 2017 ATB. A novelization of Code Geass.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

2010 Ascension Throne Britannia (ATB)

Royal Britannian Navy Landing Craft _HMLC_ _San Francisco_, 50 kilometers from Osaka, Japan, Philippine Sea

* * *

A bright morning had appeared on August 10, 2010 ATB for the people on board the Royal Britannian Navy Landing Craft _San Francisco_. It had been two months after the Britannian military had launched an invasion on parts of the Indochinese Peninsula. Prior to that, it had been also two months when the Britannian military launched its first full-scale invasion on its former ally, the Philippines as the country's first colony in Asia. Despite having friendly relations in terms of _liberating _it from the Spanish and later against the Japanese, the relations had been tense over economic and trade rights for Britannia with the Philippines and the debate of having Britannian bases in Philippine territory to counter the influence of the Chinese Federation due to its attempt to launch an economic blockade on Britannia with Japan after a series of economic negotiations with the two nations had resulted in a stalemate for the Britannian government.

From within the bowels of the LC, a troop of Britannian soldiers had been resting inside its belly with most of them taking long naps ever since it had left RBN Subic Bay before dawn came to Area 9. Though they were a bit far from their destination, most of the soldiers decided to take a nap in order to conserve their fighting strength. What made them distinct from the other regular Britannian army and marine units was that a majority of the soldiers in the troop are either 10 to 12 years of age. Attempts of officers in the military to inquire on their status had been deemed as classified by the Ministry of Defence's Defence Intelligence Staff and by the Security Service aka MI5.

"Everyone!" A Britannian officer with the rank of First Lieutenant yelled to the soldiers resting from the outside the bridge. "Fall in!" Afterwards, he went back inside the LC's bridge to fetch his commanding officer.

The soldiers stood to attention, facing the bridge with their assault rifles ported with their left hands holding their own rifle's handguard and their right hands on its trigger grip.

"I hope all of you had a good rest since we're almost near our destination." The voice belonged to Andreas Darlton, the troop's commanding officer with the rank of Captain. "Today will be another moment for COSMOS to do its part for the Holy Empire of Britannia in the war against Japan."

Hearing some murmuring from within the ranks, Darlton continued to motivate his subordinates. "Well, I don't have anything much to say with the exception that each and everyone of you are here for the security and prosperity of the Britannian Empire. For that, I expect all of you to fight, work and move as a team. All of you will have a part in this war and I would expect every one of you to perform well in the field according to your duties and skills."

"YES SIR!"

"I'd like everyone to recite the Britannian pledge of allegiance."

In unison, Darlton and the rest of the Britannian soldiers in the LC's lower deck began to recite the Britannian pledge of allegiance. Despite having different accents and voices, they were all able to recite one unifying pledge to their commanding officers and to Britannia.

"We pledge the spirits of founding fathers! And the glory of the realm, our mother! That we shall be the shields which defend our motherland! And the halberds which smite those who would harm us!"

When the LC came to a halt, Darlton decided to instill morale to his COSMOS soldiers as the LC's ramp was being lowered. "This would be wishful thinking on my part, but I want all of you to come back alive. Understand? Britannia is proud of you!"

The soldiers began to disembark from the LC while they replied in a loud voice, charging towards the beach. "YES MY LORD!"

"Captain Darlton." The captain emerged out of the bridge. "You think this is alright? I mean, they're children for godsakes. They weren't recruited into the army by the usual recruitment means..."

"I agree." Darlton sighed. "However, I was given no choice of objecting to this. The top brass wouldn't allow me to object to the use of COSMOS either."

"I guess we need to disembark then sir." The captain said before he excused himself. "Excuse me, I'll be heading down to the G-1 that we'll be using."

_COSMOS, Children of Soldier Machine Organic System. A fitting name for these brainwashed children trained in Britannian military tactics to fight for the Empire. _Darlton watched as the COSMOS troop began to secure the beach before more MBTs had been deployed from arriving LCs. _They'd get the job done, but I have a feeling that their use for the army won't last long. Damn, is this what were the higher ups thinking about using these brats after kidnapping them from all over the globe? They're only fitting as part of the Irregulars.  
_

* * *

Corridor, Royal Britannian Air Force Clark Air Base, Angeles City, Luzon, Area 9, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I do hope he's alright."

A 17-year old Cécile Croomey, dressed in the brown uniform of a Special Dispatch Guidance System Division staff member, walked in one of the many corridors of the Royal Britannian Air Force facility when she passed by the cafeteria when she took a peek inside to see some off-duty Britannian soldiers watching the live feed of Britannian soldiers engaging Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces soldiers and vehicles, with Mitsubishi Type 90 MBTs taking the frontline.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

Turning her head around, Cécile faced a 22-year old Lloyd Asplund. Wearing his all-white lab coat, the Britannian Earl grinned at Cécile. "Watching the news eh?"

"I'm just looking to see what's in the news today..." Cécile said, almost having her cheeks turn red.

"Okay, okay." Lloyd waved his hand around. "No need to be so defensive."

"But where have you been yesterday?" Cécile asked Lloyd. "I tried to call you on your mobile phone, but..."

"Oh that?" Lloyd walked with Cécile away from the cafeteria area. "I apologize for that. I was on the phone with Ms. Rakshata the other day. It was quite urgent."

"I see."

"Well," Lloyd chuckled, observing the R&D intern. "I guess you're getting used to the ways of Britannian military life after all, Cécile."

"Yes, I am." Cécile nodded.

"I'm looking forward to work with you, Cécile. Especially since I read on your résumé that you're currently doing Physics in the Imperial Colchester Institute."

Cécile replied, "Yes, I do. I had an interest in Physics since I attended secondary school."

Lloyd had a grin on his face. "Well then fellow soon-to-be Colchester alumnae, I'm hoping that you'd get excited since I'm doing a prototype Knightmare Frame with military funding..."

"Really?" Cécile seemed excited upon hearing what Lloyd had to say. "And what's this Knightmare called?"

The scientist simply stared at the intern R&D member and adjusted his glasses.

"Lancelot."

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, somewhere in Osaka, Japan

* * *

"Captain Darlton." A bridge crewmember spoke to the brown-haired man while the two were going over a tactical map of Osaka city and the surrounding area. "According to the latest intelligence reports we received from SAS units on the ground, plans to securing Osaka city are being hindered by the JGSDF's 3rd and 10th Infantry Division with assistance from the Western Army Infantry Regiment and the Special Operations Group. They're being reinforced by units from the Central Readiness Force's Central Readiness Regiment."

"It appears that they're bringing out the heavy artillery as well." Darlton observed from the tactical map that Boeing F-15Js, Mitsubishi F-1 and F-2 fighter jets with Mitsubishi Type 90 and 74 MBTs were reinforcing the SOG and WAIR forces in the streets of Osaka city.

"Get any free F-22s to counter the incoming JASDF jets." Darlton gave out his instructions. "And as for the JGSDF soldiers and their tanks..." He pointed out a route where infantry can only use by using the tactical map table's controls to outline a route for them to sneak into Osaka. "There seems to be a route that they can use. Tell them to take extra precautions, the enemy may be on the alert."

"Understood, captain." The crewman saluted Darlton, leaving to speak to the bridge's radio operator.

Darlton eyed the tactical map, seeing blips indicating JASDF jets with an X mark to show that they were taken down by RBAF fighters.

* * *

Alley, Osaka City, Osaka, Japan

* * *

**"Understood. COSMOS squad 1 out." **

Two squads of COSMOS soldiers were divided in the siege of Osaka city. While other COSMOS squads were dispersed to neutralize resistance in other parts of Osaka prefecture, the Osaka City-based squads were ordered to sneak up on the enemy's rear and distract them by conducting an attack on their flank until Glasgow Knightmare support could arrive.

"Say..." One of the masked Britannian soldiers in a slight French accent asked one of his peers. "What's the ETA of them Glasgows?"

"Don't know." Another replied with an Asian accent. "Said that they're coming in by 5."

"Hold it." A Britannian soldier had poked his head out from the alley after he raised his hand up to indicate to the rest of the squad to stop. The soldier observed both JGSDF soldiers from the 3rd and 10th Infantry Divisions, the SOG and WAIR with their MBT support had been kept busy by the second COSMOS squad, enabling the first one to sneak up behind them without any trouble.

"What happened?"

"Just a minute." Overhearing the JGSDF soldiers, the soldier had been able to figure out what they were saying despite being some distance away from the enemy force.

"Any idea what the JGSDF guys are doing?" The soldier, having poked his head out of the alley, turned his head around to see a Britannian soldier kneeling next to him. "You do share the same language as them."

"They're apparently asking for air support. Seems like trying to get reinforcements as well."

**"COSMOS squad 1. I repeat, COSMOS squad 1. Do you read me? Over."**

_You. _One of the soldiers in the squad pointed to one of his fellow soldiers from the formation to take the message as they were still conducting reconnaissance from the alley entrance.

**"Alpha Three of Squad 1 here." **replied a Britannian soldier with an Irish accent.

**"What's the situation back down there?"**

**"According to our recon, it seems that the JGSDF forces down in Osaka have radioed for ground and air reinforcements. We need some help here, preferably some jamming on their radios and maybe radar."**

**"Okay, standby. We'll try to jam their radio systems."**

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, somewhere in Osaka, Japan

* * *

"Has radio and radar jamming been implemented in the Osaka city area?" Darlton spoke to an electronic warfare officer summoned to G-1's bridge after COSMOS's 1st troop had requested for electronic jamming.

"We've just started major." replied the EW officer. "We're done with radar jamming preparations. All that's left to do is to begin."

"I see." Darlton nodded. "Get to work on it. We'll need to radio our forces on the ground as soon as it's done."

The EW officer saluted Darlton. "Understood, sir."

* * *

Alley, Osaka City, Osaka, Japan

* * *

**"Has the jamming been implemented, base?"**

**"Been taken care of, Alpha Three. Orders from the major are to eliminate the JGSDF roadblock. Glasgows are coming in 2 minutes."**

**"Understood. Squad 1 out." **After ending the radio transmission, Alpha Three had given a _Gather on Me _formation after he placed his right hand on his ballistic helmet.

"Took your time eh, Alpha One?" The French accented soldier chuckled.

"Shut it, Alpha Four." sighed Alpha One. "Anyway, listen up. Since the enemy's radio and radar communications are being jammed, we have the perfect opportunity to strike back at them with full force. Give the enemy suppressing fire as much as you can until the Glasgows can come in and take out the Type 74 and 90 MBTs are taken out. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The assembled soldiers said in unison, though in a lower voice so as not to have their location discovered.

* * *

JGSDF Roadblock, Osaka City, Osaka, Japan

* * *

The JGSDF roadblock, consisting of a Mitsubishi Type 74 and 90 MBT on both side of the road with a Komatsu Light Armored Vehicle in the middle parked horizontally with two more on each side of the middle LAV. They were the only vehicles used to completely barricade the main road leading to Osaka city. The city had been evacuated yesterday with civilians heading to shelters, leaving the city deserted except for JGSDF forces to guard it from falling to enemy hands. However, things weren't that calm when Britannian personnel began to converge on the barricade.

"Get those 84RRs out! Their tanks are coming any minute!"

The lone commanding officer of the JGSDF roadblock, a First Lieutenant in rank, yelled his orders while he fired his Howa Type 89-F assault rifle on Britannian troops exiting two BAE Warrior FV150 Infantry Section Vehicles.

"We're here, Lieutenant Takada!" Two JGSDF SOG soldiers, with balaclavas on, fired their Howa 84RR anti-armor recoiless rifles on the Warrior APCs. They retaliated by firing their 30mm L21A1 RARDEN cannons towards their position. Other regular JGSDF soldiers from the 3rd and 10th Infantry Division fired their Howa Type 64 and 89 assault rifles on enemy infantry or used 84RR, Kawasaki Type 01 and Isuzu 110 mm Lightweight anti-tank weapons on the numerous wheeled and tracked APCs approaching their Osaka city roadblock.

"Yosh!" The Lieutenant crouched behind the parked Komatsu Light Armored Vehicle (LAV) to reload his Type 89-F, seeing that the 84RR and the Isuzu 110 mms had been damaged one of the Warriors thanks to the FFV751 Tandem-charged HEAT warhead fired twice by the former on the same target. Pulling the charging handle back, Takada spotted another SOG commando with his Kawasaki Type 01 LMAT anti-tank missile launcher at the second Warrior with some WAIR special forces soldiers. Though trained to fight guerrillas in their own terms, it would be unknown if their skills were worth pulling off against an invasion force which had been superior in terms of its military as JSDF forces had not seen much combat action for more than two decades aside from conducting peacekeeping missions abroad.

"Lieutenant!" A JGSDF WAIR anti-guerrilla soldier yelled from somewhere in the roadblock. "The Britannians have brought out the tanks! They're- URGH!" Takada didn't hear the soldier's voice anymore since he had heard the man being shot by automatic gunfire.

_If Colonel Todo were here... _As Takada had remembered, Todo had been busy after being deployed somewhere in Itsukushima island to hold out invading an invasion force of Britannian Marines in Hiroshima Prefecture with a platoon of WAIR soldiers as they had marine training from some European countries and at one time, from the Britannians. He then heard voices of his subordinates trying to hold onto their roadblock leading to downtown Osaka. JGSDF soldiers began to fire the Sumitomo M2 heavy machine guns from the LAVs on the incoming Britannian soldiers.

"Damn! That must be their Abrams tanks!"

"We need those Isuzu 110 mms with us!"

"Anyone got a spare Type 01?"

"Concentrate on the infantry first!"

"What are the guys in our tanks doing? Fire at the Abrams!"

"Don't just stand there, give us some cover!"

Takada stood up and used the LAV's engine block for cover when he fired his Type 89-F and gunned down a few Britannian soldiers. He then lobbed a fragmentation grenade after firing short bursts from his rifle towards the incoming enemy.

"Bingo!" Takada said when he heard the screams of the Britannian soldiers killed by the exploding grenade's shrapnel with some others wounded.

"Lieutenant!" A 3rd Infantry Division soldier ran up to Takada, crouching next to him for him not to be killed by a stray bullet. "We've got visual confirmation of enemy machines towards us and fast!"

"What kind?" Takada crouched behind the LAV's engine block, only exposing himself a bit to conduct suppressive fire on the Britannian soldiers constantly moving about to gain better firing positions on the roadblock.

"Not sure, sir." The soldier seemed unsure on what he said. "Moments before our radios went down, our colleagues in Tokyo have said something about a Knightmare Frame..."

* * *

Commander British Forces Office, Royal Britannian Army Prince of Wales Building, Admiralty, Hong Kong

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me on such notice." Schneizel El Britannia shook the hand of Dalton Willingham, a career officer in the Britannian Army with the rank of Major General in his early 50s, before taking a seat in front of the officer's table.

"Not at all, Your Highness." The Major General shook his head and chuckled. "I suppose that you arrived in Area 8 from Subic Bay to see how the invasion of Japan is going."

When Schneizel nodded at Willingham's reply, he ruffled up the brown and white hair strands on his head and sighed before he stared outside to see the morning sky of Hong Kong.

"Nothing much to say except the fact that everything's going according to plan since the Glasgows are easily winning against JSDF vehicles. Reinforcements were sent in the early morning with the Royal Area 8 Regiment and the 1st Battalion of The Royal Gurkha Rifles with support from the Hong Kong Military Service Corps. The 48th Gurkha Infantry Brigade have been deployed to Amagasaki in the Hyōgo Prefecture as we speak."

"I would believe that the battle to take on Japan should be even easier with these fine warriors on our side." Schneizel grinned, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Indeed I must say so too, Your Highness."

A beeping sound from Willingham's intercom had interrupted his conversation.

"Excuse me, your Highness..."

* * *

Somewhere in Amagasaki, Hyōgo, Japan

* * *

A convoy consisting of five Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Trucks and two Toyoyta Koukidousyas were in a road already being manned by the JGSDF after civilians had been evacuated. They had traveled for 5 hours straight ever since in the morning, going towards the direction of Osaka in order to bolster the city's defense against both Britannian soldiers and marines.

"Something's up ahead..." A JGSDF soldier with the rank of Leading Private saw something charging towards the convoy.

Something very fast.

"What the hell are they?" The Sergeant was shocked to say anything else when the giant humanoid robot raised its huge machine pistol and fired a short burst at the leading Type 73 Light Truck. Several more humanoid robots followed close behind and assault the convoy by either firing their machine pistols or firing the underbarrel grenade launchers to maximize JGSDF casualties.

"Are they the Knightmare Frames that we've heard of?" The Knightmare Frames, specifically the RPI-11 Glasgow-class, had shot one of the Type 73s, which blew up. The Sergeant and some JGSDF soldiers were killed in the blast.

"Dammit!" A wounded Private Second Class emerged out of a bullet-ridden Type 73 to see several Britannian soldiers emerge from the nearby bushes, having been injured by huge glass shards on his left leg. However, they were not Caucasians as they had their standard ballistic helmets, goggles and respirator removed to show off their dark skin and hair. They were all wielding Kukri knives while having their bullpup assault rifles slinged on their backs.

"Gurkhas!" One of the JGSDF soldiers emerged out of the Type 73 to fire his Minebea PM-9 submachine gun when a Kukri blade was driven to his chest before another struck him on his head.

"God dammi..."

The PSC wasn't able to reach for the Minebea 9mm pistol from his holster when he saw the Kukri's sharp blade already heading straight for his throat.

* * *

JGSDF Roadblock, Osaka City, Osaka, Japan

* * *

"Knightmares incoming! Look out!"

The First Lieutenant was taken aback when he saw several Knightmare Frames charging at the JGSDF roadblock at full speed.

"The Glasgows!" yelled the Britannian soldiers, cheering on for their comrades as they breached the roadblock with their machine pistols or their handheld cannons from a distance while approaching them fast with the help of their Landspinners.

"Yeah! Go kick some JGSDF ass!" yelled the Britannian soldiers in unison. The cannon-armed Glasgows were able to take out some of the Type 74 and 90 MBTs in one shot.

"Retreat!" yelled the Lieutenant. Several soldiers from the WAiR and the 3rd Infantry Division were killed in the blitz. SOG commandos were providing cover fire to assist their comrades in retreating.

"Lieutenant!" The man, who was in his middle 20s, saw a female JGSDF 3ID soldier in her mid 20s as well get killed when the Glasgows had fired their machine pistols on one of the LAVs.

"Damn!" The Lieutenant fell down, seeing some of the other soldiers defending the soldiers get killed after the LAV exploded.

"H-help!"

_What now?"_

The Lieutenant tried in vain to stand, but noted that he had shrapnel caught in his left leg. What he saw next greatly disturbed him.

Several COSMOS soldiers had sprang out of the alleyway behind the roadblock, intercepting retreating JGSDF soldiers with their super speed and their quick reflexes while attacking and defending themselves with nothing but combat knives.

"Damn you!" One of the SOG commandos tried to use his Type 89-F's buttstock on the young soldier in front of him. He failed when the COSMOS soldier dodged the attack, sidestepped and slashed his throat instantly. Some of the other COSMOS soldiers, armed with the same knives, fatally killed or injured their JGSDF enemies thanks primarily to their reflexes. In fact, one of the Britannian soldiers stabbed a WAiR anti-guerrilla soldier in the chest before he moved his blade downward and to the side.

The other COSMOS soldiers from the alley fired relentlessly with their assault rifles at some of the surprised JGSDF forces, only stopping to reload when necessary.

"It looks like it's curtains for you, my friend."

The wounded Lieutenant saw that the COSMOS soldier, Alpha One, was speaking to him. He had a semi-automatic pistol on his left hand, its iron sights aimed between his eyes.

"All Hail Britannia."

The young soldier shot the Lieutenant, precisely at his target after he swiftly pulled the pistol's trigger.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, somewhere in Osaka, Japan

* * *

"How is everything, Captain Andreas Darlton?"

A bald-headed man in his late 30s, wearing the red suit, white pants and black boots of a Britannian commissioned officer, walked inside the G-1's bridge. He had disc-like objects on the temples and her gray cyborg eyes, which begs the questions as to whether the man was fully a human or a cyborg.

"Major Madd of the Irregulars Division..." Darlton didn't like the Irregulars, known officially to the public as the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion Corp. Most of their ranks are made up of foreign-born soldiers, officers and other support personnel or in the Britannian vocabulary, Numbers. The man didn't like depending on Numbers or Honorary Britannian serving in the Royal Britannian Military, even if it was a last resort. What most Britannian enlisted and officers didn't known is that a handful of Britannian-born personnel were also serving in the Irregulars, both as soldiers, officers and support personnel.

"I know you're glad to see me, Captain Darlton." smirked Madd, who laid his hands on the bridge's tactical map table. "But we need to do our jobs first before we dance around with joy."

_Whatever! _Darlton wanted to rip Madd's head off due to his attitude, but decided to act against it less he wanted to be out of the job. _You bastard!_

"How is the situation?" Madd spoke to one of the communications specialist. "Especially with the roadblocks to Osaka City?"

"We've breached around 40 percent of them." announced the communications specialist, checking the radio transmissions. "Including the one that leads towards Osaka City."

Madd was now grinning with glee.

"Excellent. Send Sancia out there to check on that roadblock. Tell her to give me a situation report when she's done assessing the area.""

The communications specialist nodded. "Understood, Major. I'll inform her immediately."

"I hope you're happy." Darlton glared at Madd. "Taking kids from Britannia and from other countries before you brainwash them severely to make them useful as shock troopers. I can't believe you..."

"Having a change of heart?" Madd stared at Darlton, with the same grin. "And here I thought you never liked Numbers and foreigners serving in the Britannian military in the first place?"

"At least I have morals to work with." Darlton hissed at Madd's accusations back at him. "Unlike you."

"Hmph." Madd was interested to hear Darlton's thoughts. "Quite interesting to hear that from you, captain."

"Sir!" The communications specialist reported back to Madd. "Sancia has arrived at the main roadblock and is about to make contact with our COSMOS forces in the area."

Madd nodded, "Good work. Let here know that she has to contact me back when she's done with her work."

"Understood, Major."

"I'll see you later, Captain." Madd walked towards the bridge's entrance.

Darlton continued to glare at Madd, who turned his head around and grinned before he said, "All Hail Britannia."

* * *

Overruned JGSDF Roadblock, Osaka City, Osaka, Japan

* * *

A Glasgow parked near all of the COSMOS forces being consolidated in one area near the overruned roadblock. It was painted entirely in white, except for its joints, with its handheld cannon on its right arm. It had the emblem of a bird-like sigil on its chest, having a red color. When Britannian soldiers see the emblem, they already knew that the pilot is a part of the Britannian Army's Irregulars.

"There you are."

A black-haired woman in her early to middle 20s had emerged from the white Glasgow's cockpit. She had a skin tight pilot suit and stockings that seemingly covered her legs.

"Sancia." Alpha One stepped out of the group to greet the woman. "I'm glad to see that you're still alive."

"I'm also glad. Glad to see your mission was done well." Sancia went down her Glasgow via zip line cable, greeting Alpha One.

"Hey!!!"

Sancia saw that some of the COSMOS soldiers greeting her.

"Hi, guys." Sancia smiled and waved back at them. She then stared back at Alpha One, "So are you guys done?"

"For now." Alpha One shrugged his shoulders. "We're waiting for our next orders with Bravo Squad for the meantime on what to do with Bravo squad."

"I see."

Sancia took a moment to remove Alpha One's respirator to reveal his chin and mouth, touching it with her gloved right hand. "I'm just glad to hear that you're alive." She leaned in and whispered. "Marc."

"Ahh..." Marc was bewildered as he couldn't do anything to move her right hand out of his chin.

"I'll see you later." Sancia went back to board her Glasgow.

Marc and his other COSMOS comrades were being told to fall in and line up by a Britannian officer with the rank of Captain, who had been wearing standard Britannian army gear like all Britannian soldiers are wearing in the Japanese Theater of Operations.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, somewhere in Osaka, Japan

* * *

"Captain!"

A Britannian soldier entered the G-1's bridge and saluted.

"Yes?" Darlton acknowledged the soldier's salute. "Is there something for me?"

"Yes, sir." replied the soldier. "Major Madd's ordering your forces to clear out Osaka City of all JGSDF and armed civilian stragglers in a few minutes."

"Alright."

"Excuse me, sir." The soldier took his leave.

"Captain!" The electronic warfare officer reported to Darlton. "There seems to be some minor jamming attempts by the JASDF."

Darlton nodded. "Get any of our jets airborne to shoot their bird down."

"Yes, sir."

The brown-haired man sighed and scratched his hair. _Damn! When this war's over, I'll need a vacation for this mess...

* * *

_Overruned JGSDF Roadblock, Osaka City, Osaka, Japan

* * *

"Everything seems to be quiet."

Marc, with his respirator placed back alongside his helmet, watched as several Britannian soldiers detained and searched JGSDF soldiers after disarming them of their weapons. He had been dismissed by the Captain after checking on their ranks to see if anyone was killed or wounded.

"Sorry, sarge." Marc was bumped into _accidentally_ by a regular Britannian soldier. He knew that within the ranks of COSMOS, most of them were Sergeants, Corporals or Lance Corporals. Marc, however, had the rank of Staff Sergeant.

_Hmm... I don't remember how I got the rank of Staff Sergeant, with the exception of being strapped in a seat with some gadgets being placed onto me. _Marc clutched his left temple to gently massage it. _The pain's gone. Hm... Must be me._

With the sound of automatic gunfire, Marc turned to the left and saw a woman in her 30s shot dead with a gunshot wound in the head. Her corpse was next to a WAiR anti-guerrilla soldier, who was shot in turn with several gunshots at the chest.

"What happened?" Marc asked one of the Britannian soldiers standing nearby. "What happened to them?"

"Don't know." The soldier shrugged his soldier. "But from what I heard, the woman came seemingly outta nowhere and tried to grab his rifle." He pointed out the soldier who was searching the woman's corpse. "He shot her with a single shot from his rifle before the JGSDF sodlier he was searching reached out for a hidden knife from his left leg."

_Who-who's that woman? _Marc began to see visions of a woman in her 40s, wearing a shirt and jeans in the kitchen of a house. Her face was partially in blood, a gunshot wound to the head, when she reached out to him and whispered, _Marc. Marc... Help me._

"I..." Marc began to clutch his chest. "I see..."

"Hey!" The soldier saw that Marc began to collapse on his knees, placing both of his hands on his temples while cringing in pain. A few minutes later, the soldier noted some of the other COSMOS soldiers in a similar state. "What the heck?" So far, he counted six of them having some kind of attack of sorts.

"What the heck's going on here?"

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, somewhere in Osaka, Japan

* * *

"Captain! Captain Darlton, sir!"

The communications specialist yelled to Darlton, who came back to the bridge after he left for the toilet.

"W-what is it?" Darlton said, noticing that the man was now panicking. "Something up?"

"There's something wrong out there!" The communications specialist replied. "Some of the COSMOS troopers are suffering some kind of attack."

"What kind of attack?"

"It seems to be shortness of breath, headaches and fatigue. So far, all ten of them are suffering from it."

"Get some medics out there as soon as possible, hurry!" _What the heck is this? From what I've heard with COSMOS scientists and physicians, this wasn't suppose to happen since they said the brainwashing was foolproof. In fact, they guaranteed that outside influence wouldn't work._

"H-hold on! I'm getting something here..."

"Captain!" The electronic warfare officer called for Darlton. "We can't seem to get in touch with any of our men out in the field in and around the Osaka roadblock!"

"W-what's happening?" Darlton was getting anxious over the officer's report. "Is it the JGSDF?"

The electronic warfare officer shook his head before he replied to Darlton's query.

"It seems that our equipment's being used to jam our radio transmissions in the area."

* * *

Overruned JGSDF Roadblock, Osaka City, Osaka, Japan

* * *

Marc had engaged with two Britannian soldiers after seeing them about to take aim at some wounded JGSDF soldiers. He had been the first to recover from the mysterious attack.

"Hey!" A gruff-sounding Britannian soldier was surprised that he didn't have time to aim his rifle at him when he saw Marc's knife pointed at him. "What's all this? You're on our sid..."

Marc had not said anything else, except to slash at his throat in a horizontal cut. He did the same for the other soldier, parrying his punches before he stabbed him at his throat.

"Get out of here now!" Marc shouted to the wounded soldiers, using his slinged assault rifle to fire at some of the Glasgow pilots trying to rush back to their Knightmare Frames after seeing Marc and almost half of the COSMOS forces trying to fight against them.

One of the Glasgow pilots pulled out a pistol from his pilot suit to give his comrades time to escape in their knightmares. It was thanks to quick firing burst from Marc and some of the _now _debrainwashed COSMOS soldiers that they were taken out.

"I'll take care of this!" One of the debrainwashed COSMOS soldiers, who had fired his assault rifle with Marc, dashed and leaped into the Glasgow's seat. He then inserted the seat back into the cockpit and made the Glasgow stand up from its knees and fired the machine pistol on its right hand to take out the other Glasgows that were kneeling.

Without saying anything else, the uninjured JGSDF soldiers took whatever small arm that they can get their hands on before they motioned to the civilians to escape with them while Marc and some of the sane COSMOS soldiers were busy taking care of their brainwashed comrades.

"You alright?" Marc turned around, seeing the last brainwashed COSMOS soldier collapsing to the ground after his throat was violently cut with a combat knife when some of them had fought back against some of the soldiers that had violent attacks before they had their memories restored. One of them was on the ground and unconscious after been slashed in the face, loosing a lot of blood for every minute that has passed.

"No worries, my friend." Marc shook his head. _Looks like only twelve of us had our brainwashing removed. It was unfortunate that we had to kill our brainwashed colleagues._

Nearby, two debrainwashed COSMOS soldiers hopped out of a semi-trailer truck while dragging bodies of two Britannian soldiers. They were shot in the chest when they tried to fight back after the two young soldiers stormed it with nothing but their quick reflexes.

"We've managed to jam their communications!" yelled one of the soldiers who had emerged from the truck. "It'll take them a while to get over it since we used their own stuff against them."

"Good work!" Marc shouted back, commending the two of a job well done. The COSMOS soldier in the Glasgow ejected out of the knightmare, leaping from what it seems to be the equivalent of four stories before it began to explode. It was only possible that the self-destruction of a knightmare is made possible by activating its self-destruction. Otherwise, the ejection system would be made active if too much damage would be inflicted on any conventional knightmares in the Britannian military.

"Reinforcements incoming!"

Two Warrior FV150s came towards them, firing their 30mm cannons at them after seeing their comrades killing their comrades. So far, none were making their hits as most zoomed past their heads or struck abandoned buildings nearby.

"APC!" One of the non-brainwashed COSMOS soldier picked up an anti-tank recoilless rifle, already loaded with a 84 mm HEAT shell.

"Fire!" Moments later, the 84 mm HEAT projectile was fired from the rifle. It struck the FV150 at its front, damaging it a bit enough for the APC to stop moving.

"Charge!" Four of the non-brainwashed COSMOS soldiers charged towards the disembarking soldiers, being assisted by their reflexes to increase their moving speed when they ran at their intended targets.

"Look out!"

The squad was not able to fire their weapons at the enemy as the COSMOS soldiers did short jumps while killing them off with quick slashes aimed at their throats. Meanwhile, both Warrior FV150s were being disabled after Marc had personally stormed the APCs and shot the drivers before they had the chance to react. He then shot at the controls to disable the vehicles.

"Everyone! Leave the area at once!" shouted one of the COSMOS soldiers in Japanese, searching the dead Britannian soldiers for assault rifle ammunition and frag grenades.

"Looks like everything's clear." Marc checked his pistol before he ran towards one of the Glasgows parked nearby. "Everyone else, keep the enemy back!"

"Where are you going?" asked one of the COSMOS soldiers, who was distributing ammo to his fellow non-brainwashed comrades.

"To do something right for once." Marc picked up a light machine gun from the arms of a Britannian soldier whose throat was slit earlier. He then checked to see if ammunition was still available on its ammo box.

"To get those responsible for our current status in this mad world."

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, somewhere in Osaka, Japan

* * *

**"Captain!"**

Loud screams of Britannian soldiers were heard on the bridge's radio moments after Marc's hijacked Glasgow had fired its machine pistol at the G-1, damaging its catapult launchers, wheels, living quarters and a majority of the Knightmare Frame hangars before he crashed the Glasgow to the hangar.

**"He-he's too fast! I can't get a good shot at him! UWAHH!!!"**

Darlton gritted his teeth and pounded his clenched fists onto the tactical map table. "Curse you, Madd and curse the Irregulars!" The sounds of yelling and screaming were soon followed by automatic gunfire and explosions.

**"Captain! Evacuate the G-1! That soldier's here and he---AAACCKKKK!"**

Darlton began to sweat and curse himself for not having at least a sidearm with him in order to protect his well-being.

"Make sure that the BRBC doesn't learn of this!" Darlton yelled to his subordinates. "Last thing we need is someone leaking this to the press!"

"I found you!"

Marc had entered the bridge, now having his helmet and respirator discarded with the LMG slinged on his neck and aimed at Darlton. He showed off his Eurasian looks with his Caucasian-like skin, but had black hair and brown eyes.

"Andreas Darlton..." Marc hissed, already preparing to pull the LMG's trigger. "Today will be the end of you."

"Stop right there!" One of the bridge crewmembers began to draw out his pistol from the pistol holster on his left side, only for his left hand to be shot into several pieces after Marc fired a short burst from his LMG.

"EWAHHH!!!" The crewman yelled, seeing his left hand obliterated like yesterday's target practice. "D-damn you!" The man hissed at Marc before he was subsequently silenced with another burst aimed at his chest.

"Hold it, Number 33!" Darlton yelled at Marc by using his codename. It was strange for a normal officer to know it since only those who had either served in the Irregular's COSMOS division or had commanded some of its units would know it soldier by rank, number or by both. "Stand down at once!"

"My name..." Marc gritted his teeth, slowly beginning to pull the LMG's trigger while keeping it aimed at Darlton and the other crewmembers. "My name is..."

"MARC...YU!"

Marc shouted his real and true name, already firing the LMG all over the bridge. In his rage, he didn't take a chance to get a good look at Darlton when his face was a bit grazed from a bullet before he fell down on the floor.

"They..." Marc left the bridge after admiring his handiwork. "will be next."

A red bird-like sigil had manifested afterwards, but was projected through his vision as he departed the bridge.

* * *

Outside G-1 Base, somewhere in Osaka, Japan

* * *

Sancia's white Glasgow came racing down towards the G-1 located near the shores of Osaka, seeing Britannian soldiers, armored vehicles and Knightmare Frame killed, destroyed or critically damaged.

_The only thing that can do this much damage is a Knightmare Frame. _Sancia observed the casualties around her, being able to deduce the culprit after she had received a SOS on her radio, requesting for immediate assistance to check on Darlton's G-1.

"Am...I too late?"

Sancia froze in shock when she saw that the G-1 was riddled with giant sized bullet holes and was partially in flames. She also saw blood splattered on the bridge, indicating that most of them had been killed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sancia screamed in anger, gripping her controls tightly.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, somewhere in Osaka, Japan

* * *

"Urgh..."

Darlton slowly got up from the floor, seeing most of the bridge personnel dead after being shot by the LMG Marc had used. He touched his face to see blood flowing from the wound somewhere above the nose bridge and between his eyes.

"Blast you..." Darlton felt blood dripping down from his wound all the way down his mouth and onto the floor.

"Blast you, Number 33!" Darlton gritted his teeth and punched the floor with his left clenched fist in anger.

He then eyed the entrance to the bridge and glared at it.

"I'll have my revenge someday and kill you. Until then, be prepared..."

* * *

_Through the unknown intervention of a squad of young Britannian soldiers that have somehow "turned" against their Britannian masters,_

_they had been able to turn the tide in favor of the JSDF in the Second Pacific War. They were accounts of the soldiers fighting alongside the JSDF in Britannian gear, with their national flags as emblems on their assault vests._

_Using their knowledge on the invader's new war machines called Knightmare Frames, these men and women had inflicted serious casualties to the Britannian invasion force.  
_

_However, the "suicide" of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi had forced all defending forces to lay down their arms and surrender to the Britannian military._

_Soon after the occupation of Japan and the renaming of the country as Area 11, these said soldiers had disappeared from the public eye._

_No one knows what happened to them. Rumors, both local and foreign, persist that these soldiers are hiding while giving aid to various rebel forces from the left and right._

_Since they didn't have names and a master to lead them into battle, the rebels had given these leaderless troops a name that was synonymous to everyone in Japan and around the world._

_They were called "Lost Soldiers."_

_- Journal of 1st Lieutenant Nagisa Chiba_

_August 20, 2010 A.T.B._

_

* * *

_

2017 ATB

Unknown Quarters, Barracks, Somewhere in Unknown Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Darlton!"

An 18-year old young man had awaken from his bed, only wearing a grey shirt and black jogging pants. He had sweat pour down from his forehead, remembering the time of a horrid event.

_Damn you Darlton! I should've aimed right for your heart. _Marc gritted, running a hand on his hair. He had remembered how he had machine gunned all of the personnel, including Darlton when he had stormed his G-1 Base all by himself. In his zeal of rage, he didn't notice that the attack had merely wounded the man, as he had recently learned from Britannian media that he was selected recently to be the subordinate of a member of the Britannian Royal Family.

Particularly, a princess.

He looked down to see a Newsweek magazine on the floor, with Darlton posing next to Princess Ambrosia li Britannia. She posed with great pride, wearing her cape over her dark red suit, pants and white boots with her purple hair in a ponytail. With him was another man wearing glasses and has dark hair in a ponytail.

_Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Knight and subordinate to Princess Ambrosia..._

"Hey!" A loud knock was soon heard at the door. "You alright?"

"Umm..." Marc leaped off the bed and hastily fixed it before he threw the Newsweek magazine to the nearby study table. "Yeah! Yeah, don't worry about me. What's up?"

"Meeting soon in a few more minutes." The voice said from outside Marc's quarters. "I've told some of the others."

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

Somewhere in Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hey, Nunnally!"

A 17-year old black-haired boy in the male uniform of Ashford Academy was standing near the bridge, which was one of the many way to access between the academy's academic facilities and its residential facilities. He was grinning when he saw the arrival.

"Big brother."

Nunnally Lamperouge, crippled and blind at an early age, was being pushed in her wheelchair by her personal Japanese maid. Or rather Eleven maid to some of the more discriminating Britannian nationals living in the Tokyo Settlement, which was reconstructed from the ruins of pre-war Tokyo during the Second Pacific War.

"Master Lelouch." greeted the maid, who bowed a bit.

"Hello, Sayoko." Lelouch greeted Sayoko Shinozaki back. "How was she doing in her class?"

"Aside from being harassed from some of the more distinguished households," Sayoko had told Lelouch with a neutral tone. "especially from the Sforzas, she's quite fine."

"Ah, yes." Lelouch sighed. "I might have to deal with them soon enough."

"I hope you're alright back there, Nunnally."

A purple-haired woman approached the three, wearing a simple and light windbreaker over her dress shirt with jeans.

"Hello there." Nunnally smiled upon hearing the familiar voice. Lelouch did so likewise when he saw the purple-haired woman.

"Cornelia."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Sayoko." Cornelia smiled at the Lamperouge maid. The ex-princess is known to the unsuspecting public as Cornelia Stanford, Ashford Academy's history teacher.

Sayoko smiled as well. "It was no trouble at all, Ms. Stanford." She patted Nunnally's left shoulder gently. "She isn't a handful you see."

Cornelia eyed Lelouch. "Hmmm... I wonder who is?"

"Please." Lelouch smirked at Cornelia. "I try to do everything that I can to make sure Nunnally isn't having a hard time when she moves around the academy."

"Cornelia." Nunnally asked the woman. "Are you going to join me for snacks later?"

"I'm really sorry, Nunnally." Cornelia leaned down and kissed Nunnally on her forehead. She then patted her right cheek with her left hand. "But I need to attend a conference later with the other high school teachers."

Nunnally pouted. "I see."

"I'll see if I can come later for dinner, okay?" Cornelia said, smiling again after she removed her hand.

"That would be wonderful." Nunnally beamed when she had heard Cornelia's decision. "Thank you very much."

"I'll make sure that there's food for you, madam." Sayoko told the history teacher. "So don't worry if you come in later a few minutes later than your usual appointment."

"Of course, Sayoko." Cornelia then stared at Lelouch, who watched the entire thing unfold before him. "Thank you for that."

"What?" Lelouch felt that he was being violated by Cornelia's stare, though he knew ever since he was a little boy that he wouldn't mind doing _certain things_ with her in secret.

"Aren't you suppose to be attending club activities, Mr. Lamperouge?"

Lelouch thought for a few seconds before he erupted in a brief laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cornelia tapped her left high-heeled shoe on the ground. "Is there something that I should know about?"

"No, no." Lelouch shook his head. "I just remembered that I just have something to take care of with Rivalz."

"Gambling again, is it?" Cornelia glared at Lelouch.

Lelouch sighed, opting not to say anything else as Cornelia tapped her left foot again. Only this time it's done in a faster and harder pace.

"Whatever you want." Cornelia frowned, opting not to do anything. "It's not like I'm your mom or something."

_Don't remind me of that. _Lelouch glared at Cornelia, making her shut her mouth.

"Well I can't stop you since classes are already over and club activities are about to start." Cornelia shrugged her shoulders.

She walked towards Lelouch, who was a bit startled. But when she was at arm's length, Cornelia leaned it and kissed him on his right cheek.

"Don't do anything crazy out there, all right?" Cornelia whispered before she teased him by gently biting him after moving her lips onto his right ear.

"Ah..." Lelouch reacted, his cheeks turned red. "All right."

"There." Cornelia smiled when she looked at him. "Not that hard, yes?"

Lelouch's cheeks were still red, looking at the ground.

"I need to go, dears." Cornelia walked towards the academy's main building. "I'll see you later."

"Is there something wrong, big brother?" Nunnally noticed a change in attitude after Cornelia had _done _her deed to Lelouch.

"N-nothing!" Lelouch shook his head again, only faster before he calmed himself down. "Um..." He saw Sayoko staring at him with a confused look. "What I mean is to say," Lelouch ran down towards Rivalz, waiting for him on his motorbike. "I have to go! Bye!"

"Sayoko." Nunnally faced her maid.

"Yes, Ms. Nunnally?"

"Do you know where my brother's going as of this hour? I though he enrolled in a club a few weeks ago after school had started when he and I were talking about it."

"I..." Sayoko hesitated, the only person who knows aside from Cornelia that Lelouch enjoys getting kickbacks from beating the hell out of nobles and rich people who gamble and embarass them in public while taking their money to spend for himself, Rivalz or for themselves at their own pleasure. _Oh dear! How am I going to explain this to Ms. Nunnally? Wait! I think I have an idea. But it'll have to do for now, especially if I'll hate it so much._

"I mean..." The maid then fixed herself, now telling Nunnally a straight answer. "He's going out."

"Going out?" Nunnally was confused. "Is that part of his club activities now? It must be just me due to lack of information," The blind girl began to play with her fingers. "but I don't recall any clubs that require being outside of the academy."

"I believe so."

"Oh." The brown-haired girl sighed. "I wished that he could've told me where he was going at least from his club activities. I don't get much participation due to my condition."

"Don't say that, Ms. Nunnally." Sayoko reassured the girl. "Let's head back to the clubhouse." She began to push Nunnally's wheelchair towards the direction of the clubhouse. "Would you like anything to eat for snacks when we get there?"

Nunnally shook her head. "Not really."

"Alright then."

* * *

Briefing Room, Unknown Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc had entered the briefing room, dressed up in his Britannian soldier suit without his assault gear on. He noted that seven people were inside, all wearing the same gear as Marc was with the wearing of the grey-colored Britannian SAS beret as COSMOS forces had been trained by Britannian SAS personnel. They were infamous in the international military community for their actions for conducting special forces actions in various missions/wars, with their recent theater in Japan aka Area 11.

"There you are, boss." One of the beret-wearing COSMOS soldiers called out to Marc, having a French accent. "We've been waiting for ya." He pointed to himself with his right thumb. "All seven of us."

"And I thank you for that." Marc smiled while he nodded to acknowledge the French-accented man. "Looks like we're all ready."_ I wonder if they're all here?  
_

"Yeah." A 19-year old woman, having East Asian features, spoke up. She was seated in one of the long table's many swiveling chairs. "Especially with this long forgotten base that the JGSDF had constructed during the Second Pacific War, we've got supplies that can last us for a while."

"All right." Marc nodded and placed his hands on the long table. "Let's strike back at Britannia and show them that we're still alive and kicking, waiting for the big encore."

Chapter 1 END

* * *

PS - My first foray into the Code Geass world. Just hope to get things going and get people to read this story. Hope you guys find this plot idea of mine interesting. And if anyone's wondering, I'm anti-Suzaku due to his actions in the 1st Season (And I have received personally some comments about this, despite the past few fics that I've read showing some of the authors as anti-Suzaku too. Never expected to piss off others, poo.). But that doesn't mean that he'll be written as a bad, bad character though such as "I'll make him do this because I want to." Right now, I'm not sure how can be seen in a positive light. I'll have to get creative here. I'll try to incorporate the other CG spin-offs including NoN, SZOTC and LC, not to mention with some historical facts on the real-life British Empire into the story, so I may or may be not be accurate with CG canon and stuff. I apologize to anyone who may plan to review the story and tell me about it, but I want to try this out and see if I can work on this since I have planned most of it before the start of R2.

To those who aren't familiar with the troop designation used by Britain and Commonwealth armies, it usually has 25-60 men with 2nd/1st Lieutenants as the CO and the Warrant officers as XOs. Same thing with platoons. I guess I'll have to thank the Spriggan manga for inspiring me to do the child soldier loosing brainwash effects part of the story.

Anyways, trying to do a Tom Clancy feel like I do for some of my fic. Something like I did for Rebellion, which was a big project for me in the Gundam SEED section. Hopefully, you guys would like the Tom Clancy-like storytelling here.

I'll most likely spawn the story maybe in the middle of the Kyushu operation with Lelouch and Suzaku clearing out Gun-Ru frames and deviate from there, didn't like how R2 was near the end with the ending as the only way to redeem it all. Not sure, but I'll let you know if anyone's curious. Hm... Curious indeed. I'll deviate from R1 canon bit by bit. Also, I'm calling the assault rifles aka weapons of most of the Knightmares Frames such as the Glasgow, Sutherland, Burai, etc as machine pistols since they do look like machine pistols and they seem awkward to be called as assault rifles. And if you're surprised about Darlton and Guilford being subordinates of a different princess, well I have a good reason for it. I'll explain all that later on. Perhaps for now, you readers can start speculating if you like (HINT: Pairings? XD)

Also since it's nearing the end of Fall 2008 and that I have some important work to take care of this month, I'm not even sure if I'll be able to update this month again. I'm just especially lucky that I had time to update this aside from my recent Tom Clancy and Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex stories. If you guys enjoyed this story, I would invite you as well to read and review on my other stories (Of course, preference on the unreviewed stories as always. He he. LOL! XD).

I just hope that I can continue this story. Let me know how it went in the meantime. If I made mistakes or what, inform me ASAP so's I can look them up as soon as I can. Thanks.


	2. Knightmarejack

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All character of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The ex-COSMOS soldiers, now led by a sane Marc Yu, plot to wreck havoc on the Britannian Empire in a bid to win the country's freedom. Meanwhile, Lelouch acquires a new power from an unknown person. What happens when these two forces meet? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 2: Knightmarejack

* * *

Briefing Room, Covert Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc spoke to the seven people inside the briefing room, all waiting for him when he had entered.

"All right. First things first, I hope you guys don't mind I do a little roll call even though we're only a few."

No one had objected to Marc's decision. After all, he had been the group's leader since he was ranked Staff Sergeant during their Britannian Army days.

"Sergeant Rai Sumeragi."

"Here, sir!"

Marc spotted the white-haired boy, aged 17 standing near him. He nodded after Rai had acknowledged himself.

"Sergeant Ken Kozuki."

"Here, sir!"

The red-haired teen, with the same age as Rai, stood at attention next to him.

"Corporal Jean Lamperouge."

"Here, sir!"

A brown-haired youth, aged 18, was seated down in one of the swiveling chairs near the conference table.

"Corporal Yi-So Hyun."

"Here, sir!"

Marc had noticed how the Korean girl, aged 17, snapped into attention and gave him the two-finger salute. She also looked neat, especially with her ponytailed black hair.

"Lance Corporal Henri Bouchard."

"Here, sir!"

The 17-year old blonde Swiss-Frenchman saluted Marc with a two-finger salute too in acknowledgment.

"Say..." Marc went to look around the room. "I only count six of us, including me." He blinked his eyes twice. "I swore I saw seven of us altogether."

"You probably were quite sleepy to start with."

Startled, Marc turned around to see three persons enter the conference room, all of them wearing their Britannian uniforms except for their headgear. Two of them had Caucasian looks with another having brown complexion.

"Lance Corporal Michael Forest reporting in for duty!"

Michael gave a crisp salute upon entering the room, the auburn-haired teen of 18 grinning at Marc. Somehow, the Eurasian had the urge to beat down the Britannian COSMOS soldier.

"Corporal Domingo Sanchez reporting in for duty!"

The 17-year old Spanish-speaking COSMOS trooper of Panama greeted his squad leader, in attention and with a formal salute.

"Sergeant Michelle Fraser reporting in for duty!"

The 18-year old brown-haired Irish woman saluted Marc formally after she closed the doors of the room.

"Nice to see you all again." Marc saluted the new arrivals. "Though it's been a long while that we've been together ever since the Second Pacific War."

"No need to be sentimental now." Michelle grinned before she scratched her short hair.

"Oui, oui." Henri chuckled. "Now that you got all here after some time to get our little group reorganized, I suppose that we have a job to do?"

Marc nodded. "We recently got into contact with a guerrilla cell located near the Tokyo Settlement. So far, I haven't got the faintest idea on what they want."

"I answered the radio transmission." Rai spoke next. "The call was from a group called the National Resistance Army."

"The NRA?" Michael asked.

Rai nodded. "Yeah. The very group founded by a Britannian-Japanese named Naoto Kozuki."

"Nii-san." Ken whispered. Rai placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"Ken's big bro." Rai further explained. "Got killed a few years ago during a Britannian SAS operation to eliminate the NRA."

"Putting all the memory lane stuff aside," Yi went to ask her comrades. "what does the NRA want?"

"They want our assistance to help them snatch some Britannian poison gas or something." Rai replied.

The others stared at Rai, waiting to see if he had anything else to say. "At least that's what I've been told."

"All right." Marc told the assembled group. "Let's go and put on our best costumes and greet them."

As the others left the room, Marc approached Rai and patted him on his left shoulder. "Thanks for waking me up. Otherwise, I would've slept all day long."

"No problem..." Rai was startled.

"Only thing we need to do is our pick out our costumes for the day."

"Right."

"One more thing. We're not in the army anymore, so we don't need to pull off rank with each other. Go and tell the others."

* * *

Outside Sogo Gymnasium, Edogawa Ghetto, near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A Freightliner Cascadia semi-trailer truck was parked near the abandoned and dilapidated Sogo Gymnasium, guarded by three individuals. Out of the three, two of them were in their late 20s with one in her late teens.

"You sure this is the right thing to do?" One of the men asked. The black-haired man wore a white shirt, JGSDF Flecktarn Type II pants and black combat boots. JGSDF Flectarn Type II web gear was strapped on his chest over his shirt, with the exception of its standard backpack removed.

"I'm sure, Nagata." The other man replied, who wore a brown bomber jacket with a yellow emblem that resembled the Star of David. He also had a yellow shirt, gray military-style pants and black combat boots also like Nagata. "I mean, these are the _guys _that all the resistance groups throughout Japan are talking about. The legendary anti-Britannian squad that we've heard about ever since the Second Pacific War."

"I hope you're right, Ougi." Nagata saw Kaname Ougi play around with the red headband on his head, gripping the IZHMASH AKMS' sling on his right shoulder. Nagata had his AKMS slinged on his neck.

"How are we suppose to meet them, Ougi?" A young 17-year old girl sporting red semi-messy hair with a red headband on his head like Ougi. She only wore a red and brown suit with red stockings covering most of her legs. Her boots were seemingly worn under her red stockings with white sleeves that covered her arms. "Did they leave some message or something?"

"I have no idea, Kallen." Ougi sighed.

"No need to wait."

"W-who's there?!" Kallen shouted, looking around when she heard the voice before she took aim with the IZHMASH AKMS that she had ported on her hands without any trouble; Kallen had been previously trained with the said weapon. The red-haired girl was careful that the sling on her left shoulder was not getting in her way of potentially firing the Russian-made weapon.

They had the power of Russian-made assault rifles, which meant the power of the people were within Kallen and Nagata as their index fingers were about to squeeze the triggers of their rifles...

"Relax. No need to shoot."

Nine figures emerged from the dilapidated gymnasium, all wearing Britannian Army uniforms and armed with Britannian-made assault rifles slinged on their shoulders. Even the standard respirators and goggles were also worn.

"Hold it!" Ougi motioned to Nagata and Kallen to lower their weapons, recognizing who the figures were. "It's them!"

"W-what?" Nagata was startled to see the Britannian soldiers had emblems on their body armor, which were national flags of various countries painted on them.

"A...Japanese among them?" Kallen whispered, seeing one of the Britannian soldiers had a Japanese flag on his chest. What even startled her was that two of the soldiers had the 13-stars flag supposedly used in the attempted American Revolt back in the day. _But...how?_

"It's the Lost Soldiers." Nagata faced Ougi, who chuckled after seeing them emerge out of the building. "You were right, Ougi."

"I apologize for spooking you." Marc spoke to the three, who had the Philippine flag on his body armor. "We had to carefully ensure to the public that we're from the army."

"I understand." Ougi nodded and shook hands with Marc. "I take it that you agree to help us."

"Of course." Marc nodded. "It's only fair that we help the NRA, like we did so to other anti-occupation guerrillas during the war."

"Besides." Henri patted the rifle slinged on his shoulder. "There's nothing that the M-13 rifle can't do."

Nagata and Kallen exchanged high fives the moment after Marc had agreed to Ougi's request.

"Um..." Kallen couldn't help, but grin due to her excitement. "So what now?"

"Your mission is to snatch this so-called poison gas canister right?" Henri asked the NRA guerrillas. "Do you have some photos that we can look at?"

Nagata handed Henri a photo of the said canister. Marc motioned to his comrades to come and look at the photo Nagata handed to them.

"Whoa..." Domingo whispered, seeing that the canister is a huge pod that has spikes and wires protruding all over it. It was on some sort of slab underneath the pod.

"How'd you get this?" Yi asked Ougi.

"We have an informant in the army." Ougi answered. "He works with transportation mostly."

"Location?" Michelle asked Ougi next.

"We've got word that it's based at a hidden lab in one of the hospitals at the Settlement."

"It'll be tough though." Kallen advised the Lost Soldiers. "Since whoever had the pod's using the hospital as cover from the police and army, we don't want to get civilians in the way."

"I understand." Marc understood Kallen's concerns. "Just tell us which hospital it is and we can take care of the rest." He did a hitchhiker's thumbs to point out his crew from his rear.

"All right." Ougi said, who motioned Nagata and Kallen to him.

"Hey..." Rai whispered to Marc. "With them on the way, how are we suppose to do that _other _mission?"

"You mean the _other _mission that has something to do with the Britannian military's new Knightmare?"

"Yeah." Rai nodded. "The Club."

"Don't worry." Marc grinned underneath his goggles and respirators. "We can take care of that. But there's one thing?"

"What?"

"We need to decide who's going to play CO19 and SAS for the day."

* * *

Loading Dock, Tokyo Settlement General Hospital, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What's happening now?"

One of the orderlies, who was in his late 30s and brown-haired man, saw two people wearing light blue caps and gowns carting away the said pod Marc and the others had seen; the trailer's left side door was open just to accommodate the pod's loading. The Cascadia semi-trailer had been parked at approximately 12 noon.

"Who knows?" shrugged another orderly, who happens to be bald. "Their papers were in order, so we can't say anything else." _I thought I saw something kneeling inside. I must be getting hungry for lunch._

"Really?" The two porters had then sealed the trailer before one of them had entered the semi-trailer's cab to turn on the engine and close the trailer's door.

"Yeah. Blame the military is all I can say."

A BMW 530i bearing insignia and decals of the Britannian Metropolitan Police Force's Specialist Firearms Command or CO19 was seen outside the loading dock, being the first to drive off from the hospital grounds followed by the semi-trailer.

"Now the bigger question is why CO19's deployed to protect the truck?" The brown-haired orderly scratched his head in confusion.

The bald-headed orderly shrugged his shoulders again.

"Who knows why them Specialist Firearms Officers are around for?"

* * *

Unknown Warehouse Compound, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Another Freightliner Cascadia truck was seen parked outside some warehouses, being guarded by a squad of 8 Britannian soldiers behind closed gates.

"How long's the relief coming?" One of the Britannian soldiers had asked his colleague, carrying his M-13 with him.

"Don't know." replied another soldier, patting his PASGT helmet. "They should've been here by now."

The gates were soon open, showing a red Dodge Sprinter van enter the compound with normal civilian license plates.

"Who are hell are these jokers?" The Britannian soldier said out loud from inside the truck's cab, seeing 4 figures in Britannian army uniforms with tactical vests on their chests and balaclavas worn over their heads. Green square-shaped cloths were seen on their vests, indicating themselves to be from Green Troop.

"Are you nuts?" The soldier in the cab was rebuked by his colleague standing near the vehicle. "They're from the SAS."

"We're here to assist you in transporting the Knightmare you got there." One of the masked SAS soldiers pointed to the Durastar's cargo box. "At least, if the Knightmare can really hold itself there."

"Of course." One of the regular soldiers said, giving a salute to the SAS squad before they saluted in response. "Sergeant Peter Anderson, 2nd Battalion, Rifles Regiment. We were assigned to secure this truck." Peter escorted one of them to the truck while the other three stayed near their Sprinter. "Just follow me, please."

"With pleasure." replied the SAS soldier.

"I don't know much about the Knightmare that we're suppose to transport, only except that it belongs to the Special Dispatch Guidance System Division."

The two men walked towards the rear of the truck in order to inspect its cargo, inspecting their surroundings first.

"As you can see," Peter opened the truck's rear doors to see a Knightmare kneeling on the ground, its hands touching the metal floor. The details can't be made out as the cargo compartment's interior was dark. "we've disguised the truck as a Purolator courier cargo truck. I'm sure you noted the insignia and stuff on it."

"Civilian disguises?" The SAS soldier asked.

"Yeah, there is. Me and the others are going to change as soon as you SAS blokes can assess our initial situation."

"Disguising yourselves as postal workers?"

"Yep. Well, can you tell how secure the cargo is?"

"Oh, I can tell how secure the cargo is."

"Really?" Peter was astounded by the SAS soldier's comments. "You can tell by just looking?"

"Sure I can." The SAS soldier chuckled.

"How so?"

The Rifles Regiment soldier was shocked when he saw the SAS soldier quickly draw out a SIG SP 2022 pistol from his right thigh holster.

"Like this, actually." The SAS soldier shrugged after he had the 2022's sights aligned at his forehead. "And I have some news on the cargo's security assessment."

"You failed." The trooper squeezed the 2022's trigger. "But I doubt you'll be able to go back to class anytime soon."

Automatic gunfire soon followed after Peter was shot in the head before it subsided in a few seconds.

"Good work guys." The SAS trooper walked away from the truck to see corpses of the other Rifles Regiment soldiers scattered near the Sprinter and the Cascadia. "Too easy."

The other three SAS troopers took off their balaclavas, revealed to be Ken, Henri and Michelle.

"Well, it's a good thing we wired our comm systems back at base to intercept Britannian military communications." Henri grinned, checking the dead soldiers for the usual ammunition for their M-13s.

"I agree." Michelle echoed Henri's thoughts. "It helped that we disguised ourselves as SAS. They're so damn secretive on some of their policies and stuff that they don't know how to face them if they were actually here." _Well except that for their media appearances in taking over some of the countries out there and turning them into Areas. _

"But we better hurry." Ken told the only remaining masked _SAS trooper_, who took off his balaclava. "Otherwise we'll be in big trouble."

"Leave that to me." Jean took out a remote control device from his vest, extending the antenna. "After all, demolitions is my specialty." He then pressed the red button before he threw it in the Sprinter via its open front passenger door. "That should leave us 6 minutes. Enough time to pack up and leave."

"Alrighty." Henri boarded the Cascadia, turning on its engine. "We better head back to base and be on standby. I heard Kyoto's ready to assist us for this case."

"Sounds good to me." Ken entered the Cascadia's cab to be seated at the rear.

The other three had already worked on clearing all available essentials from the dead soldiers before boarding the truck, the biggest emphasis on M-13 rifle magazines. Jean was the last to board the truck, entering the cab and seated at the rear before it left the compound.

After the truck had left the premises, the Sprinter van blew up in a ball of fire. With its destruction, the ex-COSMOS soldiers had ensured that evidence of their presence had been erased.

* * *

Somewhere on Highway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The Cascadia been driven by Nagata and Kallen was doing well. The CO19 squad car escorts with them had helped them steer clear of traffic, which was giving them an easier time in terms of driving towards a NRA safehouse somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement.

Until a CO19 checkpoint hailed them down towards a cordoned section of the highway, forcing the Cascadia and the CO19 BMW 530is to the side. Around six CO19 operators were manning the checkpoint, consisting of a portion of the High-occupancy vehicle lane (HOV) taken with a Volvo S80 parked next to the concrete road divider that divides the highway. A Mercedes-Benz Sprinter 311 van with CO19 decals and emergency lights was parked horizontally around 10 meters away from the front, leaving space for the Cascadia and its 530i escorts to park in.

"Excuse me." A CO19 operator, armed with a M-13 rifle, walked up to one of the CO19 5301i squad cars in front of the Cascadia, urging the driver to lower his window. He was also dressed in dark blue Nomex overalls, PASGT helmet with ballistic goggles strapped on top and kevlar body armor with a tactical vest strapped over it.

"What's happening?" replied Marc, who was also wearing the same CO19 clothing except for the PASGT helmet and goggles with balaclavas worn over their head. The CO19 operator outside the sedan saw Rai and Domingo inside the 530i, the former seated in the front passenger seat next to Marc with the latter at the rear. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just a little check." The CO19 operator told Marc. "We've gotten some reports that the stuff you're escorting could've been hijacked."

"Understood." said Domingo from the rear seat.

"You guys in an operation?"

"Sorta."

"H-hold on a second." The radio mic strapped on the operator's vest came to life, sending out a radio transmission on its standard CO19 frequency.

**"This is an All points bulletin to all active duty CO19 units, both SFOs and TST units." **The radio mic transmitted the announcement, earning the curiosity of Marc and the others inside their 530i. **"There has been a robbery at the Tokyo Settlement General Hospital approximately 14 minutes ago. An unknown quantity of medical supplies had been stolen as reported by an anonymous caller."**

The CO19 operator was shocked upon hearing the news, but decided to listen further.

**"All SFOs and TSTs, the suspect vehicle is a Frieghtliner Cascadia semi-trailer truck with license plate CA17 JFA." **The APB suddenly made the operator nervous, glancing at the truck nearby. **"Any CO19 vehicles seen with the truck are also considered to be suspect vehicles. They are highly dangerous, I repeat, armed and dangerous."**

"Okay!" At instinct after hearing the APB, the CO19 operator was about to raise his M-13 when Marc opened the driver's door and dashed out of the 530i. He executed a horizontal slash at the operator's neck with a combat knife drawn out from a sheath hidden on his pants, killing him.

"What the hell?" The CO19 operators manning the roadblock were taken aback by what happened. "He moved fast!"

"GO!" Marc yelled. At his words, Rai and Domingo emerged from the 530i with their M-13s at the ready.

"They're dressed like us!" shouted one of the CO19 operators when Marc and Rai were the first ones to fire their M-13 at the checkpoint. Domingo joined in moments later after Nagata and Kallen disembarked from the Cascadia. The former had a Russian-made RGO fragmentation grenade wih the latter having her AKMS.

"Kallen! Cover me!" Nagata yelled to Kallen, who fired her AKMS at semi-automatic at the checkpoint.

"Do it!" Kallen shouted. Nagata removed the RGO's fuse and threw it at a great distance, thanking the times he had spent with his high school baseball team as one of its pitchers.

"AAGGH!" Three of the six CO19 operators were killed by the RGO's shrapnel. Two more CO19 operators were cut down by both Kallen and Domingo.

"This is so easy." muttered Marc, who fired his M-13 at the last CO19 operator hiding behind the S80's engine block. The vehicle took multiple bullet holes all around, with its tires deflated from the bullets and its windows broken, until the operator peeked out to fire his 2022. It was then when Marc had been able to get a shot on the head.

"That oughta teach ya." Marc had peered through the M-13's reflex sight, which helped him aim at the operator's head.

"Incoming!" Rai shouted, seeing two CO19 530i sedans and a Mercedes-Benz Sprinter 311 van heading towards their direction at full speed. Yi and Michael had emerged out of the rear 530i to engage them, the former using the parked 311 to fire her M-13 while the latter went for the trunk to get a RPG-16 anti-tank rocket launcher. It already had a PG-16 HEAT warhead with a PGO-16 optical sight.

"Nagata!" Kallen tossed her AKMS to him while running to Michael and grabbing the RPG-16, which he didn't object to when the red-haired girl already had her right hand extended out to take it.

"Suppressive fire!" Marc directed the others to fire their weapons at the approaching CO19 vehicles.

"Here goes..." murmured Kallen, peering through the PGO-16 before she pulled the RPG-16's trigger. She watched as the PG-16 went towards the leading 530i, which exploded as the warhead made contact with the engine. No one was standing behind her, being knowledgeable of the Russian-made anti-tank rocket launcher's notorious backblast.

"I did it." Kallen said softly, feeling the weapon's backblast and recoil after firing the RPG-16. The second 530i and 311 were forced to drive around the smoldering Armed Response Vehicle (ARV).

"Got him..." Domingo had fired his M-13 at the 311, hitting the driver. It forced the van to stop when it swerved to its right, making the CO19 operators inside dismount from it before they fired their M-13s.

"Dammit!" Marc yelled, motioning to the others to take cover behind the parked 311 on the checkpoint. "Take cover behind the van!"

Marc and his fellow ex-COSMOS soldiers hid behind the said van, giving cover fire for Kallen and Nagata to hide with them. Before they did so, Michael was able to fish out another PG-16 from the rear 530i's open trunk.

"Here." Michael handed Kallen the warhead. So far, the body count was getting higher and higher on CO19 as they had 6 dead and 2 wounded out of the 12 deployed CO19 operators after the second gunfight had started.

"Thanks." Kallen began to load it onto the RPG-16 before she told them, "Get clear!"

Nagata assisted her by firing the AKMS at full automatic before being forced to stop when its magazine ran dry.

Positioning herself behind the 311, which had several bullets holes with some cracked and broken windows, Kallen aimed the anti-tank weapon again.

She had found her target once more.

* * *

"RPG!"

The shout from one of the surviving CO19 operators forced the others to run from their disembarked vehicles. They didn't have time to get their colleague's corpses out of the way after hearing a whooshing sound.

Moments later, the 311 van exploded in a ball of fire after the second PG-16 had been fired at its engine block. The second 530i escaped the attack, only being left behind with bullet holes on its body, cracked and broken windows and siren bar with a deflated front right tire.

"Damn those NRA!" grunted one of the CO19 operators who had been able to drag his wounded colleague in a firearm's lift.

"What do we do?" asked the CO19 operator who got grazed in the arm. The other unwounded CO19 operators had begun to open fire again, even as their vehicles were deemed unsafe to be used as cover.

**"To all CO19 officers in the field, you've been ordered to fall back and retreat!"**

"W-wha..."

**"This is now under Britannian army jurisdiction. Step aside!"** The booming voice of Jeremiah Gottwald was heard as the Knightmare VTOL flew overhead the smoldering CO19 vehicles.

"Those damn army grunts!" A CO19 operator, who was seated with his back leaned on the concrete divider, clenched his fist as he saw two Knightmare VTOL jets flying over them when two RPI-13 Sutherlands were airdropped. Their shoulders and Factsphere cover were colored red, indicating that its pilots were from the Purists."

"The Purists..." mumbled a CO19 operator who was being carried out of the scene by paramedics in a stretcher after ambulances and CO19 311s began to arrive on the scene. "They're up to no good."

* * *

"Everyone! Get inside!"

Marc had shouted, motioning to the others to get back in their vehicles. Michael had been tempted to dispose of the RPG-16, but decided against it and tossed it back in the trunk when the Sutherlands were approaching the checkpoint.

"Retreat!" yelled Nagata, who got in the Cascadia while the fake CO19 operators had scrambled in their 530is when a familiar voice was heard on an external speaker.

**"Boss man! Just leave this mess to us!"**

"It's Jean?" Marc saw four Sutherlands zoom pass by them, mostly painted in purple, with machine pistols.

**"Don't worry! We'll cover your escape, just go!"**

* * *

Cockpit, RPI-13 Sutherland Purist

* * *

_I thought I heard the speakers of one of those Sutherlands telling their comrades to escape. Probably just me. I better hail them first to see whih part of the army they're from.  
_

**"Hey you in the Sutherland!" **Jeremiah shouted to one of the four regular Sutherlands moving towards him. **"The Purists have been given jurisdictional command here, so go home to your main unit."**

What shocked the ex-Aries Palace guard came hard and fast. The two Sutherlands coming towards him did not stand down and instead, armed themselves with various weapons to the teeth; one had fired its machine pistol at full automatic. The other had its Stun Tonfas at the ready, being flipped out on its arms.

**"Crap! They're not regular soldiers!" **Jeremiah shouted, dodging machine pistol fire before using his Slash Harkens to counter the attempts of the Stun Tonfa-armed Sutherland to charge at him.

**"Lord Jeremiah!" **A woman's voice was heard on Jeremiah's comms.

**"Villetta!" **cringed the Margrave, exchanging Stun Tonfa blows with the Sutherland. **"I need some help here. It seems like these Sutherlands are not from the regular army."**

**"I'll take care of them!" **Villetta Nu charged in to reinforce Jeremiah, firing her machine pistol at the other three Sutherlands.

**"Alright! I'll go and call in some reinforcements to take care of those accursed Elevens..."**

**"Keep him busy!" **shouted Ken, seeing Jean's Sutherland engage Jeremiah by exchanging more blows with their Sutherlands. He, Michelle and Henri all engaged Villetta by either shooting at her with their machine pistols, using their Slash Harkens or their Stun Tonfas to wear her down just for their comrades to escape safely. **"We need to make sure the boss gets away from here!"**

* * *

Somewhere on Highway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

It seemed fine on Kallen and Marc's end as their vehicles made a clean getaway from the battle at the CO19 checkpoint. Their path was cleared thanks to the fight between Jeremiah and Viletta of the Britannian Military's Purists and semi-dormant Lost Soldiers led by Ken with Michelle, Henri and Jean backing him up.

"It looks like we're all clear, Kallen." Nagata told his NRA comrade, gripping the Cascadia's steering wheel tightly, driving straight on the highway alongside Marc and the remaining Lost Soldiers in their CO19 disguises.

"Nagata! Look out!" Kallen shouted, seeing two Knightmare VTOLs airdrop two more Sutherland Purists at their way.

**"Take this you miserable Eleven scum!"**

A Machine pistol-armed Sutherland Purist took aim at the Cascadia.

"Got it!" Nagata made a sharp left turn moments after Marc did so on his 530i, its sirens blaring loud towards an exit ramp. They were able to avoid several rounds meant for them as they impacted on the gravel.

"Wait for us!" Michael yelled loud, accelerating his 530i fast just in time to avoid a few bullets fired from the machine pistol.

**"Dammit!" **The second Sutherland Purist yelled at his partner. **"Don't just stand out there! Get them!"**

* * *

Street, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Big brother! Where are you?!"**

Lelouch and his Ashford Academy companion Rivalz Cardemonde made a stop at a parking lot somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement after Lelouch made his win against one of the city's many prominent rich men. He made his call after hearing his cellphone had rang several times.

**"Sorry Nana..." **Lelouch chuckled, waving off Rivalz when he began to tease him for having a sister complex.

**"Are you coming home?!" **Lelouch cringed again after hearing Nunnally shout again.

**"Y..yes." **Lelouch replied. **"Don't worry about me, I'll take a shortcut on the way home."**

**"I hope so!" **Nunally shouted again. **"Cornelia's already asking me if you were home..." **Lelouch moved the cellphone away from his right ear as Nana's shouting was beginning to hurt his hearing.

"You'll be okay here right?" Rivalz asked, seeing that the next few blocks down the parking lots is the outskirts of the Shinjuku ghetto, somewhere embedded near the Tokyo Settlement. "I mean, you know..."

"No worries." Lelouch smirked, ending the call with his younger sister. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'm familiar with my way around here."

"I surely hope so." Rivalz donned his motorbike goggles and gloves before turned on the motorbike's engine. "Just don't get yourself killed!"

"Whatever." The ex-Britannian prince sighed, beginning to walk towards the Shinjuku ghetto.

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_I can't believe that things are like this. In Japan of all places after the war._

Lelouch looked around at the pre-war bombed Shinjuku, seeing Japanese refugees of all types trying to seek shelter in the buildings still standing despite its dilapidated and bombed looks.

_They don't care if these civilians get in the way. How typical of my father, Charles zi Britannia._

The black-haired Britannian saw that most of the people either hid their faces from him or simply chose to retreat behind the safety of the abandoned buildings in the ghetto's downtown area.

"I guess things won't change unless the colonial government leaves." murmured Lelouch, seeing a soup kitchen nearby manned by two men. "Looks like the Jesuits are doing the soup kitchen."

"Hello there, young man." Lelouch was being spoken by a Caucasian man in his early 30s, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was only wearing civilian clothes like his companion, who was brown-haired with black eyes and was in his late 20s. "I didn't expect to see a Britannian high school student around here."

"I'm just passing by." Lelouch replied to the man's curiosity. "I used to be familiar with the area before, um..."

"Father Jack McNeil of the Society of Jesus." The man offered his hand out to Lelouch after serving the last bowl of Mushroom Soup to a Japanese refugee.

"Pleased to meet you, Father." Lelouch shook hands with Father McNeil.

"And you are?"

"Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge. So you're a Jesuit, huh?"

"You must probably think why Britannian Jesuits like me are here in the ghettos." Father McNeil watched the refugees happily eat the soup, one of them feeding her daughter. "Because it's the job of us Jesuits when no one can. We do this for the greater glory of god."

"Even despite under threats and all?" Lelouch asked.

Father McNeil nodded. "Yes. Jesus loves all of his people." He sighed when he looked around the bombed ghetto. "Despite the sad and cruel official policy of the Britannian Empire towards Numbers in the occupied areas, we can't overlook the fact that they are people and equal before God's eyes just like you and me."

_He reminds me of Nunnally. _Lelouch sighed when he heard the priest's defense over his presence in the ghetto. _Before she and I were expelled and even with Cornelia who offered to share our fate after she tried to defend me before him and the court. _The student stared at Father McNeil while he continued to talk. _He probably lived his life to help others..._

"Allow me to teach you something that anyone under Jesuit tutelage knows by heart." Father McNeil patted Lelouch's left shoulder. "It's called the Prayer of Generosity. And this is what inspires me to help these refugees out."

Lelouch was curious. "And how does it go, Father?"

"It goes like this." Father McNeil cleared his throat before he began to speak.

* * *

Mobile Weapons Hangar, Covert Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The two CO19 530is arrived at the base's mobile weapons hangar, seeing some non-combat support personnel preparing some Sutherlands for action, in the original purple color used by the Britannian military.

"Sorry we're late." Rai apologized after getting out of the 530is's front passenger seat, taking off his balaclava and shoving in to one of the many pockets of his vest. "We were caught by CO19 at a checkpoint. They got wind of our little operation."

"You're all here just in time to see what you've picked out from the Tokyo Settlement."

Marc noticed who the woman was, who had a dark skinned appearance, blonde hair and was wearing a red dress shirt and purple pants. She was accompanied by two men, having the same dark skinned appearance with the exception of their coats and shirts. One of them had a light beard around his chin and cheeks all the way underneath his nose in his late 30s. The other had a clean shaven look in his late 20s.

"Rakshata Chawla." Marc took off his balaclava as well. "Nice to see you here. Haven't heard a while from Kyoto aside from supplies and support personnel."

"I got wind that you were able to hijack a secret Knightmare of the Special Dispatch Guidance System Division once your friends were able to get this out of the truck. I was able to analyze the said Knightmare." Rakshata pointed to the towering knightmare behind her. "With all further ado, may I present to you, the Z-01B Lancelot Club."

The ex-COSMOS soldiers were amazed, seeing it had two factspheres on its shoulders, a large cockpit on its back and blue parts including the horn, arm and leg outlines and its lower abdomen. It had a more human-like appearance than the Glasgows and Sutherlands that the squad had seen so far.

"Whoa..." Michael whistled. "Quite impressive Ms. Chawla."

"But who's going to pilot it?" asked Domingo, seeing some Kyoto technicians check the Lancelot Club.

"You, of course." Henri went to see Marc with Jean, Michelle and Ken. "You did after all plan the two missions to start with."

"Nice to see you, man." Domingo and the others greeted Henri and Ken. "Thanks for getting our backs taken care of."

"Much obliged." Ken reciprocated the greeting, exchanging high fives with Yi, Michael and Domingo.

"Umm..." Marc felt a bit embarrassed. "Now see here..."

"We all agree." The Eurasian team leader saw that all of his comrades raised their hands and agreed with Henri's statement for Marc to pilot the Lancelot Club.

"I guess you were overruled." Rakshata giggled, twirling her pipe on her left hand.

"Guess that's the one."

Domingo pointed out to the other a strange knightmare standing up next to the Lancelot Club. Its right arm had three red fingers with a red circle on its palm with the rest of it showing off its metallic skin. The left arm, on the other hand, had a blue armguard with humanoid fingers on. Aside from that, its chest, head, left shoulder and the upper part of its legs were colored blue as well. Its cockpit was at its back, but a bit higher unlike the Club.

"I wonder who's going to pilot that?" Rai observed the knightmare, being impressed by its arm. But as soon as he turned around, the white-haired Eurasian noticed that his colleagues had grins written on their faces when they stared at him.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Father McNeil went to tell Lelouch the Jesuit prayer as they watched the refugees help themselves to their soup.

"Lord Jesus, teach me to be generous; teach me to serve you as you should, to give and not to count the cost, to fight and not to heed the wounds..."

Suddenly, the Cascadia Nagata was driving fast while being chased by the two Sutherland Purists.

"Crap!" Lelouch ushered Father McNeil to follow him before the truck crashed into a former koban and a convenience store, nearly flipping on its side.

**"AHAHAHA!" **One of the Sutherland Purists fired the grenade launcher mounted on top of the machine pistol. **"This oughta teach you to mess around with the Holy Britannian Empire!" **The second Sutherland Purist threw a Chaos Bomb fragmentation grenade, which exploded as far as 10 meters near the truck.

**"Let's make sure they don't stand a chance!" **

Lelouch and Father McNeil watched as debris from a nearby skyscraper was falling on them fast.

_Damn! _Lelouch gritted his teeth when he saw what was coming for him.

_If only I have the power to save him and protect Cornelia and Nunnally..._

* * *

Nunnally's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

"Big brother."

For some reason, Nunnally felt something had happened. She didn't know what it was, but the blind girl felt it was bad.

"I can feel big brother's in trouble." Nunnally began to move her wheelchair using the built-in keypad of the wheelchair's left armrest to help her move around.

"I just hope that I can get to him in time before it's too late."

* * *

Outside Nunnally's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

"I wonder if Ms. Nunnally would like something for her snacks?"

Sayoko was now standing outside Nunnally's room, straightening herself out before she knocked on her door.

"Ms. Nunnally."

Sayoko opened the door, letting herself in. However, there happens to be one problem.

For some reason, she wasn't able to see Nunnally inside her room. She was not also on the balcony as well, where Nunnally would be sometimes whenever she needs to be alone.

"I wonder where she went to this time?" Sayoko scratched her head in confusion.

* * *

Unknown Realm

* * *

"Where am I?"

Lelouch stood up, feeling dazed from the white ground. He looked around to see his surroundings were also colored white. _What happened? Last thing I know, Father McNeil and I were about to be crushed by debris._

"So you are awake, Lelouch Lamperouge."

A green-haired woman with pale skin appeared in front of Lelouch. She had a cape that wrapped around her, covering her almost nude figure. In addition, the red bird-like sigil was on forehead, clearly seen to the black-haired teenager.

"Who are you?" Lelouch answered the figure. "And how do you know my name?"

"I am C.C." C.C. replied. "And as for how I know your name, I will leave it out for now."

Lelouch tried to speak up, but C.C. raised a hand to silence him.

"I will tell you, though, that I have been waiting to see if you would be coming."

C.C.'s explanation had left Lelouch confused.

"I sense that you want to have a power to protect the ones closest to you, yes?"

"My sister Nunnally and my half sister Cornelia!" Lelouch yelled out his frustrations to the green-haired girl. "Not to mention Father McNeil, who was helping out the Japanese refugees!" He placed a hand on his chest. "The last thing I remember, me and Father were about to be crushed by debris."

"Well," C.C. grinned. "what if I told you right now that I can give you such a power to protect your siblings?" Lelouch was startled when he heard C.C. tell her of _this power_. "The power that would befit a king." She then pointed her right index finger at him. "A king such as yourself."

"Yes!" Lelouch shouted, agreeing with C.C.'s proposal. "If I could have a power like that to protect the people close to me, then I would have it."

"Then Lelouch," C.C. extended her hand out to Lelouch. "allow me to grant you that power right now."

Agreeing to C.C.'s request, Lelouch touched her hand. He felt something flowing within him when he knelt down before C.C.

He then noticed that his feet, all way to his neck, was inside a black suit. His head, at the end, was being covered with a helmet that resembled a tulip.

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What happened?" Lelouch groaned, getting up. His vision was a bit blurry, but the last thing he saw while trying to move was a red Glasgow leaving the Cascadia's trailer in order to catch the attention of the Sutherland Purists. He also noted that the truck was a bit damaged thanks to the shrapnel from the Chaos grenade.

_Looks like things just become more dangerous. _Lelouch swore that he saw a green-haired girl fall down from the wrecked pod inside the trailer, its top destroyed, alongside a doll-like object next to it. _I don't know what happened, but I must've been able to save Father and myself from being squashed by the debris. Wait a minute..._

"Father!" Lelouch remembered, trying to look around and see if the Britannian Jesuit was all right from the attack caused by the Purists.

"I..." Father McNeil tried to smile, despite being in pain due to shrapnel wounds over his body. "haven't finished the rest of the Prayer of Generosity."

Lelouch wanted to speak, but Father McNeil shook his head. "To toil and not to seek for rest..." He coughed blood before he spoke again. "To labor and not to ask for reward, save that..." Lelouch felt bad when he watched the Jesuit priest cough up more blood before he ended the prayer. "save that of knowing that I do your will."

"Father..." Lelouch began to clench his fists, not being able to save the man.

"At least take this." Father McNeil weakly took off a necklace that had a wooden black cross on it from his neck. "Give it to the someone you care about."

Lelouch did not object when he placed the necklace on his right hand.

"At least..." The priest felt that he was about to die when he said, "give it to someone important to you. Like your sister."

"How..." Lelouch whispered, wanting to know how the priest was able to figure him out without asking.

"My gut feeling." explained the Britannian Jesuit. "I grew up an orphan." Father McNeil broke into a smile. Although a weak one. "Never had siblings."

"I see." Lelouch kept the necklace in the right pocket of his pants.

"I hope that I can help someone...even in my last moment."

With that, Father Jack McNeil had passed on to the next life.

_Rest in peace, Father_. Lelouch sadly passed his right hand over his heart. _You've done your duty. I can tell you that you've already been able to help someone.  
_

The Ashford Academy student ran towards the wrecked truck while the suit began to materialize all over his body, starting from the feet all the way to the head.

_At least I won't let his death be in vain.  
_

Lelouch, in the suit that C.C. had bestowed upon him, picked up the unconscious girl in his muscular arms thanks to the suit itself.

_She seems to be in a strait jacket. _Lelouch leaped up, using his powers again, to approximately 9 stories from the ground with C.C. in his arms. _At least I'll be able to do athletic stuff thanks to whatever C.C. gave me._

_I'll try to use the power given to me to help my sister and Cornelia. _Lelouch saw from a distance the Sutherland Purists chasing a red Glasgow.

Leaving C.C. on the empty rooftop of one of the buildings that Lelouch had leaped to, he moved his right arm in a way that the cape on his suit moved with it.

_Thank you Father. I, at least, know what I will do to help the ones I care for._

* * *

Outskirts of Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Big brother." Nunnally was somehow able to navigate herself to be in the outskirts of the Shinjuku ghetto. "Where are you?"

She fell down from her wheelchair as the wheelchair was not able to move around, especially the steps that led to the ghetto as it had no ramps that the wheelchair can use to move around.

"Where are you, big brother?!" Nunnally began to shout at the top of her voice.

"I see that you are in despair."

Nunnally began to look around, despite being blind. "W-who said that?"

"Something your brother had left behind."

Nunnally searched her surroundings with her hands, touching a paper crane. "T-this is a crane I made with big brother and Cornelia a few weeks ago..."

"Indeed it is."

Standing before her was the same doll-like object that fell from the truck after it went out of the wrecked pod with a restrained C.C. along. Unknown to Nunnally due to her condition, the red sigil on its head was starting to glow.

"It seems you wish to help your brother." The object told Nunnally.

"I want to!" Nunnally shouted at the object. "I want to see and hear my brother laught and smile at me." Tears began to emerge from her closed eyes.

"I felt your anger and hatred towards what happened to you." The object said, having a sympathetic tone. "For that, I wish to help you with a power that I have."

Nunnally was surprised. "A power?"

"Yes." A right arm began to extend out of the object. "A power that can make your deepest wishes come true." It then saw Nunnally do the same thing as she began to extend her right arm towards it.

After making contact, Nunnally felt something was invading her arm. She felt a powerful surge enter her right arm all the way.

"B-big brother!" Nunnally began to shout, feeling pain in her head. "M-my head! It hurts, big brother!"

"NOOOO!"

After Nunnally had shouted her last word, an explosion was heard from even within the confines of the Tokyo Settlement as a beam of light had temporarily engulfed her and the object.

* * *

Somewhere on Royal Britannian Army Tokyo Base, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"My lord! Wait!"

Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince to the Britannian throne, saw a seemingly fat man with a monocle on his left eye running towards him with a brown folder on his left hand. _How much time does that oaf need to get here?_

"I apologize for the wait." The man, known to the military and to the royal family and Britannian government as General Bartley Asprius. Rumors have been circulating from the military all the way to the court that he had been involved in a covert special forces unit, although the information has been made classified by MI5 and the DIS.

"What is it, Bartley?" Clovis was a bit impatient as he was about to enter his personal G-1 mobile base.

"We've received word from MI5 that an unknown explosion was seen and heard at the Shinjuku ghetto." Bartley handed Clovis a folder. "As well as the truck that was said to have stolen medical supplies," The bald man leaned in and whispered. "but that's what we've told CO19 when they've initially made contact with them."

"So the NRA's responsible for this mess?" Clovis sighed when he read the folder. "One of the many anti-Britannian guerrilla and terrorist groups. At least they're a right-wing group, compared to the most pro-leftist guerrillas out there. They're the more dangerous bunch the army has to take care of."

"Your Highness." Bartley told the blond-haired prince. "Soon enough, the Metropolitan Police's intelligence divisions will start to poke around. At this point, it'll be too dangerous."

"You're right." Clovis handed the folder back to Bartley. "We'll be heading to Shinjuku at this time."

"What of it, my lord?" Bartley asked, accompanying Clovis to the G-1.

"Send out word to the Britannian Guards and the SAS for teams to be deployed ASAP. Tell any units out there in the ghetto to provide them backup support."

"Are you sure?" Bartley felt nervous, wanting to object.

"I am sure!" Clovis glared at Bartley. "This way, we won't have to worry about news of this incident reaching the mainland."

"O-of course." Bartley quickly agreed with him.

"I'll be disowned when my father finds out about this mess." Clovis sighed angrily. "Especially with _that_ thing out there."

"Y-yes, your Highness..." Bartley felt more nervous than before when he heard about Clovis' orders. Clovis was his main benefactor and without his royal protection from Britannian security forces and the Justice Department, Bartley would be in trouble when and if an inquiry would be held over the events regarding the pod that Kallen and Nagata had taken from the settlement's main hospital. "I'll send word out as soon as I can."

The two continued their walk towards the parked G-1, neither one speaking again until they were at the G-1's bridge.

* * *

Cockpit, RPI-11 Glasgow

* * *

"Dammit!"

Kallen muttered, firing the machine pistol on the left hand of her red Glasgow as it travelled backwards. Her Purists pursuers were still persistent in chasing her, using their own machine pistols as well. So far, Kallen was able to dodge them owing to the wide, abandoned Shinjuku streets.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! They don't go down!"

**"Kallen! You alright?"**

Kallen heard Ougi's voice on the Glasgow's radio. **"I'm alright. Trying to keep these purists busy!"**

**"What about Nagata? Is he alright or not?"**

The Eurasian NRA guerrilla gritted her teeth, dodging left and right to avoid gunfire from their machine pistols from the Sutherland Purists. **"Last I saw him before he told me to split up, he got wounded on the shoulder. But it's not serious. He mentioned that he'll go on another route back to one of our safehouses."**

**"I see. I got a quick radio dispatch from the Lost Soldiers." **Her eyes widened when she heard the name. **"They said that they're coming in to assist us with a warning that the army's going to head towards this ghetto."**

**"How long?" **Kallen tried to reload her machine pistol, merely avoiding having her arms hit as he accelerated further backwards. She made the Glasgow's Landspinners move faster as life and death would depend on how busy Kallen would keep the Purists at bay. _Damn those Britannians!_

**"They said they needed 8 minutes last I heard from them since they just left their hideout. I'll contact them again in a few minutes, Kallen. Can you hold out there for a little longer?"**

**"Roger that!" **After hearing Ougi's confirmation on reinforcements, Kallen made a sharp left turn in a nearby intersection after firing a short burst from her machine pistol just enough to slow them down by trying to shoot at the Sutherland Purists' Landspinners. They also did the same, dodging left and right to avoid gunfire. Kallen cursed that she had to pick an antiquated knightmare for the job. If she had preferences, the red-haired teen would have preferred to use the Britannian army's own Sutherlands instead. **"I'll do my best for this one, Ougi. Just leave it to me."**

_Crap! _She felt little damage when one of the Sutherland Purists took a shot at her, slightly damaging the Glasgow's left shoulder. _At this rate, I won't be able to see the Lost Soldiers assist us in the Shinjuku ghetto. I'll be a goner for sure until help arrives. _Raising the machine pistol once more, Kallen had the weapon's overbarrel grenade launcher fire at her pursuers.

_I hope help gets here in time. For now, I have to keep distracting them Purists.  
_

She failed to notice a bright flashing pillar of light nearby since Kallen was fighting the enemy to keep herself alive.

Chapter 2 END

* * *

PS - Guess which Gundam series did the title came from (CLUE: It's from a UC series). For pairings, I'm either drawn to Lelouch/Cornelia, Lelouch/Kallen or a Lelouch/Cornelia/Kallen. You gotta love those love triangles. XP Just buzz me in the reviews if you want to make a suggestion on the pairings I mentioned.

I'm modifying the use of the Specialist Firearms Command in the CG world. In real-life, CO19 has Authorized Firearms Officers and Specialist Firearms Officers. Since the Britannian police are armed, I eliminated the need for an AFO and instead have the SFO instead. Probably Tactical Support Teams too. Yea, TST means Tactical Support Teams, armed officers operating in covert unmarked vehicles. As for the Sutherlands that have red shoulders and Factsphere cover, I'm just calling them Sutherland Purist as they look different. Well, in terms of appearance.

As always, I hope you readers enjoyed reading this chapter. Big shout out to those who put this story in their favorites or story alerts. Reviews are much appreciated, as they would help me pace the story and stuff carefully. Let me know if I had any mistakes. For now, do appraise this story and see if I did okay. I wanted to do a lot of Tom Clancy-style infantry combat, but that'll have to wait.

In case you think the title is misspelled, no it's not as it's meant to be like that based on the episode name of a particular Gundam series. Like I said previously, see if you can guess the name. You may notice from Lelouch's thoughts and actions that he is a bit sympathetic to the plight of ordinary Japanese and to Nana and Cornelia. But I'll see that he'll pull all the stops to make him the best Lelouch/Zero that we all know since I gave him the NoN Zero suit. Yeah, I think I'll make that the offficial Zero suit for this fic.

About the Jesuits presence here, I did my schooling in a Jesuit school and I like these guys, especially since my school was founded by Jesuits driven out of China by Chinese Communists. Bless their soul for their work and dedication.

A little extra help too. I'm not sure how the Stun Guns on the Knightmares work (on Glasgows and Sutherlands for example). Much appreciated if anyone can give me a hand on how it's suppose to be used. Doesn't matter if it'll be in reviews or in PMs.


	3. Fight Back

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All character of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

With the stolen _items _pertaining to Clovis in the former city of Shinjuku, he orders his forces to converge on the ghetto. Meanwhile, Marc and the others are enroute to reinforce their NRA allies. Will they be able to fend off their common enemy? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 3: Fight Back

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

Dispatched towards the Shinjuku ghetto by using the abandoned Tokyo Metro subway tunnels with covert assistance from Kyoto, the Lancelot Club was leading a four-man Knightmare squad to assist Ougi and his NRA cadres after previously sending an immediate request for reinforcements.

_So far, so good. _Marc observed the abandoned subway tunnels to see that no Britannian soldier or Knightmare was guarding it, possibly either due to the assumption that anti-occupation groups may not see a need for it in the outskirts of the Tokyo Settlement or because most of the people living in the ghettos were mostly Japanese refugees. Refugees that have refused Honorary Britannian nationality for nationalistic reasons. _We haven't been spotted yet. It's strategical that the ex-JGSDF mountain base we're using is linked to the subways, especially the Tokyo Metro.  
_

**"Hey boss man! Got a minute?"**

Marc replied to the voice on the Club's radio. **"Yea, Rai. What is it?" **With the squad consisting of the Club, the blue-colored Knightmare technically known as the Type 3F Gekka Prototype and two Sutherlands, Marc had decided to let Rai be the mission's main XO as always back from their Irregular days.

**"Is it wise to have two Sutherlands with us? Even in their regular Britannian army colors?"**

**"You think I had a choice in the matter? It's not like we've been getting more unique Knightmares lately aside from stealing and donations from Kyoto. You should know that by now."  
**

Marc heard Rai sigh. **"I know, I know. I'm just saying that Michelle and Jean could just be with Ken and the others as backup. We could just take care of the Sutherlands since we've got kick-ass looking knightmares that we're using now aside from the Sutherlands we've stolen from hijacked Britannian military transport for the past few years now after the war."**

**"It's alright." **Marc reassured his fellow Eurasian colleague. **"I can trust those guys to do their job."**

**"I hope so." **Rai said before he asked Marc again. **"By the way, what's that Lancelot Club have for weapons?"**

Marc had a smirk under his respirator. **"I thought you'd never ask." **He went to check on the Club's system and accessed the weapons database.

"Okay." The Filipino of Chinese-Britannian descent got a readout of the knightmare's weapon systems after a minute of pressing button commands on his console. **"Looks like I got it."**

Rai felt excited when he heard the news. **"Whatcha got?"**

**"Don't rush me." **Marc began to examine his console on the Club's weapons.** "I got the following with the Club. So far, this Knightmare has..."**

**

* * *

**Cockpit, Type 3F Gekka Prototype

* * *

**"Slash harkens and MSV particle shields on forearms, 2 Maser Vibration Swords mounted on the back right now and a VARIS rifle."**

**"VARIS?" **Rai inquired, following Marc's Club from behind with the other two Sutherlands behind him. **"What the heck's that?"**

**"May be a bit tehnical for ya," **Marc chuckled. **"but it apparently stands for Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire. Oh yeah, it can mount the same machine pistol that the Glasgows and Sutherlands use."**

**"Nice setup." **Rai gave a whistle.

It was Marc's turn to inquire on the Gekka Prototype's weapon systems. **"What about the Gekka Prototype's weapon systems?"**

**"I got a list of it when I did a system check." **Rai replied back to Marc's inquiry. **"Following includes a Slash Harken known as the Hien Soga. Next is the Fukushahado, the name of the emitter on the claw arm's palm. Means radiation surge literally. From the name and stuff, it suggests that it uses radiation as a weapon. Mounted on the right forearm's a sort of custom handgun, although it doesn't look like the conventional ones that we'd used before."**

**"Heard that it's got a sword of some kind like the Club, right?"**

Rai nodded while he listened to his CO. Well, ex-COSMOS CO. **"Yeah. A revolving blade sword called Katen Yaibato in Japanese. I have it with me on the Gekka's right hand."**

Marc gave a whistle after hearing the said weapons. **"That certainly sounds interesting."**

**"Sure does." **Rai checked the helmet and respirator on his head, ensuring that they had a good fit without any problems before he went back to steer his knightmare.

**"Alright, we're here." **Marc led the group to jump off the subway tunnel tracks, firing the Slash Harkens on the ceiling of the abandoned Shinjuku station. Rai followed suit with Michelle and Jean doing the same.

The four Knightmares had then the subway, firing off their Slash Harkens at a gaping hole above them.

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kallen, with a now empty machine pistol at the hands of her Glasgow, kept evading machine pistol fire from the Sutherland Purists until they fired their Slash Harkens at her.

"Take this!" Kallen threw the empty machine pistol at her pursuers in order to get the Slash Harkens away from her.

**"Not so fast, ya antique knightmare!" **The first Sutherland Purist dodged the thrown projectile and fired a few burst from his machine pistol, eliminating the left landspinner.

"Arrgh!" Kallen saw the damage done when her console displayed that her left landspinner was permanently destroyed, making the Glasgow fall down on its side.

"Bastard!" The Glasgow aimed its left hand at the Sutherland Purist nearest her before she fired it.

**"Hah!" **The second Sutherland Purist fired his own machine pistol at the downed Glasgow, taking out its left arm and damaging the factsphere sensor/head unit. **"You're not getting away from the Purists that easy, ya blasted Eleven!"**

_What do I do? _Kallen saw that her Glasgow has been heavily damaged, reaching out for two levers near her seat to activate the cockpit ejection system in case the system would not activate it when a knightmare has sustained heavy damage. _I'm down and I can't fight back aside from the Glasgow's machine pistol._

Her Glasgow was on its knees, helpless to fight back as she saw one of the Sutherlands pointing its machine pistol at the cockpit.

**"Say goodnighttttt!!!!"**

A Slash Harken was launched from the rear of the Sutherland Purists, taking them by surprise when it slammed hard on one of their cockpits.

**"Who the hell did that?" **The Sutherland Purist nearest Kallen turned its head around, only for a familiar sword to come crashing down on its waist. **"G-GWAHHHHH!!!" **The sword sliced its target into half horizontally, which blew up after the deed was done.

**"Gotcha!" **Rai shouted, completing the job by firing the handgun at the downed knightmare's head unit. He was about to use the Kaiten Yaibato when the Sutherland Purist's cockpit had ejected itself in order to avoid a stabbing attempt. **"Damn! Wouldn't stay around for the party..."**

**"Why you little..." **The other Sutherland Purist was about to pull the trigger of his machine pistol when another sword sliced the knightmare's left arm, which held the said weapon.

**"Take this!" **Marc yelled, twirling the MVS on the Club's left hand before he stabbed the Sutherland Purist on its cockpit.

**"NOOOOO!!!!" **The screams of the unknown Purist knightmare pilot was heard out loud before it blew up.

**"You alright?" **One of the Sutherlands piloted by Jean approached the downed Glasgow.

Kallen emerged from the Glasgow, its seat ejected from the cockpit when she found out that the danger had subsided. "Yeah! I'm alright!"

**"Ougi asked for assistance, so here we are." **Marc explained to Kallen, placing the MVS on its rear. **"Will you make it on your own?"**

Kallen nodded.

**"Get yourself out of here. Your knightmare's not in good shape after all."**

Taking Marc's advise to heart, Kallen immediately began to run from the downed Glasgow towards some of the abandoned buildings nearby.

**"You know where Ougi is?" **Michelle asked, activating her Sutherland's factsphere sensor.

**"Yeah I do." **replied Marc. **"He left us a location in the ghetto, so I'll lead you guys there."**

**

* * *

**

Cockpit, Unknown knightmare

* * *

"Is this the result of my contract?"

A person resembling the face and figure of Nunnally was in a strange area. For one thing, she was almost nude with the exception of the red sigil on her forehead. Her brown hair was a bit long and flowing, which is unlike Nunnally as she usually has her hair in a ponytail.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The person began to laugh. "At long last, I'm free! I don't have to be stuck in that damn wheelchair! Not to mention that I can see. My eyesight's back! I can be Nunnally Lamperouge without being blind or crippled!"

"Hm?" The girl saw from her console several Sutherlands surrounding her from all sides. "Excellent..." whispered the girl, having an evil smile on her face.

"I'll show them the true power of Mark Nemo..."

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"What the heck is that?" **

Seven Sutherlands had surrounded the Mark Nemo, perched on top of an abandoned 10-story building. It had a demon-like appearance with a seemingly red cockpit on its back. The Mark Nemo had several hair-like appendages on its neck with its factsphere sensors seemingly located on its _face_.

**"Don't be frightened by that thing!"** One of the Sutherland pilots yelled to his comrades. **"We've got orders from Prince Clovis and General Asprius to start laying waste on the Shinjuku ghetto." **The pilot had his Sutherland had aimed his cannon at the Mark Nemo. **"So let's do this thing!"**

Suddenly, the Mark Nemo leaped from the rooftop, launching its appendages at the Sutherlands.

"Blonde Knife!" yelled Nunnally, launching the appendages at her enemies.

**"Crap!" **Another Sutherland pilot saw the appendages coming at him. **"Are they Slash Harkens? They move fast...AARRRRGGHH!" **Around two of the knives went for his Sutherland, tearing it apart literally in a matter of minutes.

**"Move! Move!" **A Machine pistol-armed Sutherland kept moving left and right, firing its weapon at the Mark Nemo. He was not able to react in time when a few more of the knives emerged from the ground to wreck his Sutherland.

**"Damn!" **Another cannon-armed Sutherland moved back, repeatedly firing his weapon at the towering knightmare. **"Get someone to contact the G-1 at once! This thing can somehow read our movements! We can't stop it!" **

Four Blond Knives had been able to sneak up behind the Sutherland, slithering like snakes waiting for its prey to come before they all struck the target simultaneously.

**"UWWWAAAAAHAHHHH!!!"**

The pilot's screams were heard in all Britannian military frequencies, his comrades unable to figure out what had happened when the Sutherland was being torn apart into small pieces by the blonde knives before one of them had killed the pilot after it penetrated his cockpit.

* * *

Corridor, abandoned apartment complex, somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Three figures wearing the all-too-familiar Britannian soldier uniforms, complete with headgear, moved silently on one of the many corridors on an abandoned apartment complex. They had their M-13 assault rifles at the ready.

"Let's hope this Colt rifle holds up." One of the soldiers whispered, having the Swiss flag as an emblem on his body armor.

"I know how you feel, Henri." Another of the soldiers replied, having the Japanese flag on his body armor. "Especially when General Asprius announced to all Britannian units heading and in the ghetto to massacre the residents."

"Bloody bastard." muttered a Britannian soldier with the 13-stars flag on his body armor. "I don't know about you Ken, but Michael Forest cannot and will not stand for this atrocity to take place."

Ken sighed, walking silently when they saw two Britannian soldiers about to enter one of the dilapidated apartments. They didn't mind their presence as they kicked the door down and stormed it. "I agree. But it looks like the bloodbath's about to start unless we can prevent it."

The three Lost Soldiers ran towards the opened apartment, using their meta-reflexes to run when they were able to enter the apartment.

* * *

Unknown apartment, abandoned apartment complex, somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Fire!" Ken and Michael fired at the soldiers from their backs with their M-13s, killing them before they got a chance to execute the terrified senior couple.

"Are you alright?" Ken approached the frightened couple, having slinged his rifle.

"Y-yes." The old man in his early 70s nodded in response.

"Please come with us." Ken advised the couple. "You're not safe here anymore."

"Did we make it?"

The three turned around, seeing Nagata being accompanied by two NRA guerrillas. The two had been armed with IZHMASH AKS-47 assault rifles and were wearing red headbands, but one of them was a woman in her late 20s with purple hair. The other was in his late 20s with a goatee and red hair.

"Nagata!" Ken saw that the NRA guerrilla has his shoulder wound taken care of. In addition, he was wearing the same gear that he had when he had met with the Lost Soldiers with Ougi and Kallen.

"Don't worry about me." Nagata grinned. "So I take it that you were able to rescue them?"

"Yeah, we did." Michael and Henri escorted the seniors to Nagata after Ken motioned them to do so.

"Thank you." The woman told the Lost Soldiers. She was wearing a green shirt, purple windbreaker and black shorts with brown boots. "Oji-san." The woman told the old man. "These are the Lost Soldiers. They're the ones who saved you from being killed."

"Oh, really?" The old man turned to face Ken and bowed slightly due to his age. "Thank you very much. I've heard so much about you people when the war had started years ago."

"We're just trying to help." Ken replied, bowing down also as a courtesy that he learned from his Japanese mother. "It's about time we did our part."

"Hey! Hey!" The red-haired man yelled to the group. He had a dark blue dress shirt worn under a light purple Henley shirt and jeans. "What about us? We're going to secure oji-san and oba-san here!"

"Sure, Tamago." Henri sighed.

"IT'S TAMAKI!" Shinichiro Tamaki yelled back at Henri, wanting to use his AKS-47 at the three Lost Soldiers. _I'm not some damn egg sushi!_

"There's no time to argue Tamaki." Nagata scolded his NRA comrade. "Just get them out of here. Ougi already advised us on this." He then faced the woman. "Inoue."

"Understood." Inoue unslinged her AKS-47, leading the way out of the apartment complex with Tamaki protecting her rear. "Oji-san, oba-san. Just follow us, please."

"What happened to your other pals?" Nagata asked, checking his IZHMASH AKMS's 30-round magazine when he ejected it to check for remaining 7.62 Soviet ammunition.

"Let's just say that they're planning something big." replied Michael, grinning at Nagata from under his respirator and helmet.

Ken went to check on the downed soldiers, removing their helmets and respirators. "Damn."

"What's up?" Nagata went to see Ken, only for him to see who the soldiers were with great disgust.

"Fellow Japanese." The NRA guerrilla gritted his teeth. "I can't believe that they'd be in the service of the Britannian Army."

"At least they're dead." Ken surmised.

Nagata nodded. "Yeah. At least."

* * *

Abandoned Intersection, somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Squads of different Britannian Sutherlands and soldiers, most of them consisting of the Britannian Guards and the SAS, were attacking a certain portion of the former downtown area of Shinjuku as it was being used by the NRA as a striking point against the attempted incursion.

"Is it time?" Yi asked Domingo, disguised as regular Britannian soldiers guarding the rear of the Britannian Army's incursion. It greatly aided the infiltration of the squads as the two had completely blended in with no trouble at all.

"Not yet." Domingo whispered, having his M-13 at the ready. "Just wait."

The Guards, being responsible for defending the Royal Family and in the army as a special forces unit, was in action at Shinjuku Ghetto battling against NRA guerrillas. The only way to tell them apart from other Britannian army units was their clothing. The Guards had red jackets and pants, black boots and red peaked caps for officers while enlisted personnel wore red berets.

"Okay." Domingo had procured a pen-shaped device from the left pocket of his pants. "Let's hope Jean's stuff works."

The ex-Panamanian COSMOS soldier depressed the button on top of the device.

An explosion was soon heard from the rear of the Britannian army squads.

"What the heck was that?" One of the Britannian Guards yelled, seeing one of the Sutherlands explode with both of its legs destroyed.

"Hey!" A Britannian SAS soldier, wearing a balaclava and tactical vest, yelled to the other soldiers nearby. "What happened?"

A parked Britannian military trailer truck, parked near a squad of Britannian Guards and SAS soldiers, exploded when Domingo surreptitiously pressed the device again.

_Here goes nothing. _Again and again, Domingo kept pressing the device several times with his left thumb hitting the button as a rate of 5 to 6 presses per minute. Owing to COSMOS meta-human reflex conditioning, he was able to distract the Britannians from attacking the downtown area of the Shinjuku ghetto to cause chaos and confusion.

Nothing was spared when the explosions had started. Knightmares, wheeled APCs, mobile howitzers and trailer trucks carrying soldiers and military equipment were all targeted in the bombings.

"We're under attack!" A wounded Britannian Guardsman shouted, being wounded with shrapnel wounds on his right leg, temporarily immobilizing his ability to stand up as he was on the ground.

"Damn if I knew who did it!" Two Britannian SAS operators were busy carrying off their wounded colleagues, using the fireman's lift to accomplish this.

"Hey!" A Britannian Guards officer yelled for Domingo and Yi's attention, unaware of their true allegiance. "I need your help here."

"Let's play it cool for now." Yi whispered to Domingo, who nodded in reply as they went to see the officer.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, outskirts of Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What's happening out there?!"

Clovis sighed, seated on the throne inside the G-1's bridge while listening to Asprius shout at the officers studying the tactical map of the entire Shinjuku ghetto. The bald-headed man was furious when he noted that the blue units on the map were marked with the status LOST to indicate that they were out of commission for the entire operation.

"We're not sure, General." One of the officers replied, who was wearing peaked gray caps and short red caps on their backs with their gray uniforms and black boots. "Some of our Sutherlands and transport trucks in the field are being bombed by some unknown perpetrator."

"Who could have done such a thing like this?" Asprius mumbled to himself. _Could it be those so-called Lost Soldiers? They're only one of the few who can do this kind of thing aside from the SAS and the Guards?_

**"Come in G-1! Come in G-1! We're having a situation out here, over?" **Asprius and Clovis were alerted to hear someone shout from the G-1's radio.

**"This is G-1. Identify yourself and state your emergency, over."** The bridge's radio operator replied to the dispatch.

**"I'm with Lawson's unit!" **The man replied. **"We're under attack by some strange...knightmare!"**

**"What kind of knightmare? Stolen Sutherlands? Glasgows being used by the rebels?"**

**"NO! None of that at all!" **Everyone inside the bridge was shocked to hear the news. **"It's...it looks like some kind of demon..."**

**"You're not very clear. Can you please repeat that?"**

**"What do you mean not clear? I'm already telling you! The thing out here's a dem--AARHRHRHRH!!!!!"**

Clovis felt sick when he heard the Sutherland pilot's painful screams over the radio, wanting to clutch his stomach as a gut reaction.

_Why is this happening to me of all things? _The third Prince of the Britannian Imperial Throne was shocked and angry on hearing the news that the Sutherlands under his command had been defeated by an unknown foe, with the addition of explosions that had caused chaos to his forces and forced them to suspend operations in the ghetto for the meantime until they can be sure that rear guard security is taken care of.

"Get Jeremiah Gottwald of the Purist Faction on the line!" Clovis ordered Bartley, standing up after he had enough of hearing reports of casualties coming in on the bridge.

"Yes, your highness!" Bartley replied, telling one of the officers to contact Jeremiah at once.

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The Club, Gekka Prototype and two Sutherlands rushed in towards another area of the Shinjuku ghetto, thanking their stars that there wasn't any Britannian units in the way.

**"You got a fix on Ougi's location?" **Rai asked Marc from his Gekka Prototype, moving alongside him. Michelle and Jean were right behind the two.

**"They're just 5 kilometers away." **Marc replied. **"They're holding up near the bombed Shinjuku Park Tower."**

**"I just hope we can get there in time, guys." **Michelle raised her concerns on whether they can reinforce Ougi and his NRA guerrilla comrades.

Marc sighed, hearing Michelle's concenrns.

**"I'm sure Ougi's tryin' his best to do so..."**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere on Shinjuku Park Tower, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Sugiyama! Minami!" Ougi yelled at the two senior NRA guerrillas, reloading his IZHMASH AKMS assault rifle. "Get some guys with RPGs to put a dent on the Britannian vehicles!"

"Got it Ougi!" Kento Sugiyama replied to Ougi's command, preparing to load a PG-7VR Tandem HEAT warhead on a Bazalt RPG-7. He was wearing a green shirt, red pants and white hiking shoes. As with most of the NRA guerrillas, Sugiyama wore a red headband on his forehead. At least for Ougi's faction. He took aim at the General Dynamics M1A1 Abrams and fired his RPG-7, hitting its turret with some minor damage.

"Dammit!" Yoshitaka Minami yelled, seeing that his position near Ougi was being shot at by gunfire before he ducked behind what had been a wall used to house some offices at the Tower. The purple-haired man wore glasses, a light purple with a windbreaker that had light and dark green shades. In addition, he wore white pants and brown hiking shoes. "Britannian forces are coming in fast! They just unloaded from their APCs!" He gripped his IZHMASH AK-74M, Minami's right index finger over the assault rifle's trigger housing.

"Sniper!" One of the NRA guerrillas shouted before he was shot in the head, dropping his M-13 rifle from his hands.

Ougi gritted his teeth, seeing the guerrilla shot.

"Somebody get a fix on the sniper!" Ougi shouted to his group, hoping that someone would help him out. The ex-high school teacher clasped the pistol and foregrip of his AKMS, flipping out its foldable stock at the ready after kneeling on the ground.

A brown-haired man with a blue sleeveless shirt, jeans, military boots and brown gloves on came charging in to reinforce Ougi's position. He had an IZHMASH SVD sniper rifle, fitted with modern synthetic furniture. Another NRA guerrilla, in his middle 30s, accompanied the brown-haired man with a KSVK 12.7 mm anti-armor material rifle. He had black hair, windbreaker and olive drab pants on.

"Sorry we're late." said the KSVK-wielding NRA guerrilla, his brown hiking boots shuffling on the debris floor.

"You're just in time, Yoshida, Uchida." Ougi told his comrade, about to use the handset on a Britannian manpack radio worn on his back. "I think we've got a sniper in our midst. We need to flush him out, not to mention get some of the Britannian armor out of the way."

"Where is he?" Yoshida sat on the ground, placing the SVD's foregrip on his left leg after he placed his right leg flat on the ground. He peered through the PSO-1's telescope to scan the area. "I need some kinda visual sign or somethin'..."

"Check one of the bombed buildings nearby!" Minami told Yoshida. "Not sure which one."

"Found something!" Yoshida was able to get a focus on two Britannian soldiers using the ruins of a neaby building as a sniping nest. The brown-haired man had previously had the scope calibrated in another gunfight.

"Gotcha..." whispered Yoshida, pulling hard on the SVD's trigger. After feeling the sniper rifle's recoil course through his left shoulder, he saw that his target had been shot in the head.

"Got him!" Yoshida yelled to Ougi. "The man's down!"

"But his partner's still out there." Uchida reminded Yoshida. "Which I'll take care of for you." Peering through the KSVK's scope, Uchida fired a single Russian 12.7 x 108 mm bullet at a pillar used by the second soldier to hide from Yoshida's line of fire. The shot was then proven to be true when the targeted soldier dropped dead and fell on the ground face first. Uchida had been shot at the neck when the 12.7 bullet had penetrated the pillar despite being made of concrete.

"Take cover!" Ougi was on the handset when he saw one of the Sutherlands fire a grenade from the's machine pistol overbarrel grenade launcher at them.

"Come on!" Yoshida urged Uchida to move. "Let's move!"

Ougi's NRA guerrilla faction began to move fast and away from their position when the grenade landed somewhere near Uchida and Yoshida, detonating behind them after impact.

* * *

Near Outskirts of Shinjuku Park Tower, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Looks like the party's already started..." **Jean saw the Sutherlands, Abrams MBTs and Britannian Guardsmen engaging Ougi's NRA guerrilla faction near the Shinjuku Park Tower ruins. **"Can't they all just wait for us to be here already?" **

Around 15 Sutherlands are in the area with around 5 Abrams and two squads of Britannian Guardsmen when Marc and the others had arrived.

**"Then let's continue where they left off!!"** Marc yelled in response to Jean's retort, launching the Club's dual forearm-mounted Slash Harkens at two of the Sutherlands. They were struck down after the Slash Harkens were hit at their head units before Rai came charging in to attack them with the custom handgun.

**"Who the heck are they?" **One of the Sutherland pilots ceased attacking the NRA position to take aim at the 4-man Knightmare squad that had just arrived. Michelle and Jean intercepted his attempts to fire his machine pistol when they fired their own weapons back at him.

**"AARRHGHGH!" **The pilot yelled when the Sutherland was destroyed in an explosion, being hit by machine pistol fire at his cockpit.

**"Is it..." **A cannon-armed Sutherland was a bit hesitant to move in and face off against the mysterious attackers. **"Is it the Lost Soldiers that we've heard about from the Second Pacific War?!"**

**"You win!" **Rai yelled, moving in on the Sutherland. **"And your price is..." **The Gekka Prototype had its Fukushado claw arm raised before it darted fast on the Sutherland's head, making it drop its cannon. **"your immediate death for knowing us!"**

Radiation began to surge from the Gekka Prototype's claw arm all the way to the Sutherland, which began to internally combust. **"Have a good one!" **The Gekka Prototype dashed away from the Sutherland before it blew up, its cartridge being discharged from the claw arm.

**"Get them!" **Three Sutherlands began to wildy fire their machine pistols at the Club, Gekka Prototype and the Lost Soldiers-piloted Sutherlands. **"Just make sure they move away!" **

The Club raised its forearms, its Blaze Luminous MSV shields blocking their gunfire. Michelle and Jean fired their machine pistols at two of the Sutherlands, striking their legs and landspinners.

**"My turn, guys!" **Marc grinned when he had the Club brandish its MVS swords to combine them to a lance. He stabbed one of the Sutherlands in the cockpit before he did it again on another downed Sutherland for good measures. Rai helped in by firing the custom handgun at the third Sutherland. Afterwards, the four knightmares turned their attention towards the Abrams. Taking advantage of their landspinners, the Club led the attack when it brandished its VARIS rifle to fire at two of the MBTs. The Gekka Prototype had stabbed a third at the center. Jean fired his Sutherland's machine pistol's mounted grenade launcher to hit an Abrams at its rear. Michelle did the same too, hitting another Abrams. Only this time, the fired grenade struck at its threads to disable its mobility.

**"I'll clean that up!" **Rai sighed, firing the Gekka Prototype's Hien Soga Slash Harken at the disabled Abrams at its turret to destroy it.

**"Don't just stand there!" **A Sutherland pilot yelled to his fellow pilots. Eight of the Sutherlands were remaining. **"Take them out now!"**

In the blink of an eye, the Mark Nemo had leaped down behind from several buildings near the scene. It stared at the Sutherlands, arming itself with a katana that seemingly materialized at its hands.

**"What the hell?" **A cannon-armed Sutherland saw the Mark Nemo raising its katana. **"That's the knightmare reported by the Lawson unit!"**

**"Fire! Fire! Fire!" **In a fit of desperation, a Sutherland standing near the Mark Nemo's left leg had raised its left arm with the Chaos frag grenade in its hand after directing his comrades to fire their machine pistols and cannons at the frightening knightmare.

**"It's no use!" **Marc, Rai, Michelle and Jean were stunned when the Mark Nemo leaped around the Sutherlands before it used its katana to destroy them by swinging the bladed weapon at their waists. The Chaos grenade, on the other hand, had been primed for detonation when it had barely left the Sutherland's left hand. Its detonation further destroyed four of the eight Sutherlands near him.

**"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!" **The four Lost Soldiers heard the collective screams of the pilots when their knightmares had been destroyed in one fall swoop.

**"I got you now!" **From out of the eight Sutherlands, one of them had slipped away and traversed on one of the ruined buildings via Slash Harkens before it tried to leap at the Mark Nemo with a jousting lance.

Turning its head around, the Mark Nemo had its eye-shaped factsphere sensors activated.

**"Wha?" **The pilot became frightened when the said knightmare had quickly turned its head around. **"How did..."**

He didn't have a chance to figure out a question regarding the Mark Nemo when it quickly struck him down for good by executing a vertical slash with its katana once again at the lance-armed Sutherland.

**"NOOOOOO!!!!!" **The last Sutherland pilot yelled when his unit was destroyed by the katana.

Ougi and his fellow NRA guerrillas, seeing the Guardsmen's armored support destroyed, quickly took advantage of the appearance of the Mark Nemo and the Lost Soldiers by attacking them with AKs and RPGs.

"Retreat! Retreat!" A Guardsman officer, with the rank of Captain, ordered his men to retreat before he was shot by gunfire coming from Ougi and Minami.

* * *

Cockpit, Mark Nemo

* * *

"That happens to be the power of my geass."

Nunnally grinned, seeing all of the Sutherlands in front of her. All of them destroyed by her own hands.

"The power to see the future..."

The four blips, indicating to be knightmares in the vicinity, raised Nunanlly's interest when the sigil on her forehead had glowed for a few minutes.

"Geass users..." Nunally whispered, giving off an evil smile. "like me hmm?" She noted that the knighmares did not raise their weapons at the Mark Nemo.

"This is quite interesting. I wonder who are they?"

* * *

Somewhere on Tokyo Opera City Tower, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Standing on an unknown floor of the abandoned and ruined Tokyo Opera City Tower was a familiar figure, who wore a black sneaking-type suit with a black cape at his neck. A tulip-shaped helmet was worn over his head.

"So it seems a strange knightmare has joined in the fight." The figure had his arms crossed on his chest, staring at Mark Nemo. "I don't know what to make of this, but why do I have a feeling that a geass user in that knightmare."

Five Sutherland Purists were seen charging in towards the Shinjuku Park Tower, being armed with machine pistols or with jousting lances.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!!!" Laughing real hard, the figure leaped down from the Opera City Tower down towards the earth.

"It seems that my geass has given me more than just a suit, cape and helmet..."

* * *

Near Outskirts of Shinjuku Park Tower, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Everyone move in!" **Jeremiah yelled to Viletta and to three other Purists pilots, dashing in towards the Mark Nemo and Marc's group, assembled and ready to fight.

**"Is that the knightmare we've been told about?" **One of the Purists asked, who had raised his machine pistol to fire at it.

**"Get them!" **Jeremiah had his jousting lance at the ready, charging towards the Club. **"I'll start with the hijacked knightmare!"**

**"The enemy's here!" **Marc responded by firing his Slash Harkens at Jeremiah, who dodged it by using his lance to block them.

**"Take cover!" **Jean hurled a Chaos fragmentation grenade towards Viletta.

In response to the thrown projectile, Viletta fired her machine pistol at the Chaos grenade before she had the attention of the Mark Nemo.

**"Hold it!" **Viletta aimed her weapon at the Mark Nemo. **"Depower your knightmare or we will open fire!" **

Despite being accompanied by another one of the Purists, the Mark Nemo leaped around and fired its blonde knives at them.

**"Ms. Viletta....AARRRRHGGHGGH!" **The female Purist saw that the Sutherland Purist next to her had been overwhelmed by the blonde knives.

**"Why you?!" **Viletta charged at Mark Nemo by clmbing up on of the ruined buildings with its Slash Harkens. _Better take the battle to the roof. _

However, Viletta arrived on top to see the Mark Nemo leaping towards her.

**"How did..." **The woman didn't have time to comprehend the situation and fire her weapon as the katana came crashing down on her. She was only lucky to eject before the katana's blade began to slice her Sutherland Purist into half from the top.

**"Oh yeah!" **Rai simply charged at the other anonymous Sutherland Purist unit and slashed it with its Katen Yaibato, which disabled it in a matter of seconds.

**"Viletta!" **Jeremiah shouted, seeing his fellow Purists being taken out. He was facing the Club and Michelle's Sutherland unit. _A regular Sutherland? Must've been taken by the terrorists._

**"It's just you against us." **The Club aimed its VARIS rifle at Jeremiah's Sutherland Purist. **"So what's it going to be?"**

Jeremiah answered by charging towards the Club with its jousting lance aimed at its center.

**"Damnit!" **Marc had the Club move left and right, firing its VARIS rifle at Jeremiah.** "Guess this means the hard way."  
**

**"It can't be!!" **Seeing that his Sutherland Purist was damaged after the VARIS rifle bullet had struck at its left leg, Jeremiah was forced to activate the cockpit ejection system.

"Next time!!!!!!" Jeremiah was able to yell out his frustrations as the cockpit had been hurled from the Sutherland Purist to a certain area of the Shinjuku ghetto, located 200 kilometers away from the scene.

**"Hey...." **Rai asked Marc on his radio, as Michelle and Jean met up with the NRA survivors. **"You know anything about that knightmare?"**

**"I wish I knew, Rai." **Marc watched at the Mark Nemo jumped away from the scene.

_At least I was able to meet up with you again. Fellow geass users like me. I can't wait to meet with you two in person._

"What the?" Marc felt his chest tighten a bit. "Who contacted me with telepathy? Is it..."

Marc broke into a frown, hidden under his helmet and respirator. _Unless it's geass. But I'm not sure..._

**"Marc!" **Rai was heard panting a bit on the radio. **"You felt it too?"**

**"Y-yeah." **Marc replied. **"Not sure why?"**

**"At least that thing out there didn't attack us."**

**"I agree."**

**

* * *

**

Abandoned Intersection, somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What the heck's going on here?!"

One of the Britannian SAS operators panicked, trying to reload his M-13 with a 50-round magazine taken from his tactical vest. A Britannian regular soldier jumped in front of the operator and kicked him on his face before a roundhouse was done hard on his face again.

Real hard.

"Dammit! The enemies are soldiers!" Another SAS operator yelled, leading three of his comrades to fire. However, the _soldier_ moved as fast as her legs can take while dodging left and right to avoid being hit by gunfire. She took out a combat knife from a sheath strapped on her right leg. "But this one's moving too fast! I can't aim and focus..."

"She's got a knife..." A SAS operator was killed when his throat was slashed. Another was killed when the soldier when he was stabbed in the throat.

"Come here." The third SAS operator decided to engage the assailant by using his fists. The tables were turned when the soldier dashed and went for the back, taking the operator by surprise when his left shin was kicked from behind.

"ACK!" Grabbing the operator from the neck, the soldier took a Sig Sauer SP 2022 pistol from the tactical vest's holster and fired it at any nearby SAS operators and Britannian Guardsmen. Using the grabbed operator as a shield, she was able to defend herself while killing the other soldiers nearby.

"Thanks!" The soldier told the SAS operator, placing the barrel of the SP 2022 on his head. "But you outlived your usefulness..." She fired a 9 mm bullet that went throught her victim's brain, killing him instantly.

Nearby, a Sutherland was rampaging with its machine pistol being fired at functioning Sutherlands while throwing any Chaos grenades at Abrams MBTs and M109A6 Paladin howitzers. It also fired the machine pistol's grenade launcher to scatter any SAS operator or Britannian Guardsmen in the field.

**"That oughta teach ya!" **yelled Domingo, who was in a hijacked Sutherland when he took advantage of the bombs cleverly placed in various Sutherlands and military vehicles to distract the Britannians from destroying Shinjuku ghetto.

**"Come on!" **Yi radioed Domingo, seeing the Britannians at the face of the surprise attack at their rear.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, outskirts of Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your highness!" Bartley told Clovis. "We've lost most of our forces in the ghetto. We should retreat at once!"

"What?" Clovis angrily replied, banging his fist on the throne's armrest. "I'm of the Royal Family and you're telling me to just turn back and retreat like a scared cat?!"

"You don't understand!" Bartley tried to reason with Clovis. "We have an unknown enemy who's somehow familiar with Britannian military doctrine, not to mention with the appearances of hijacked Sutherland and the Lancelot Club created by the Special Dispatch Guidance System Division."

Gunfire was soon heard, the right launch catapult damaged.

"What was that?!" Clovis yelled, before he saw the Gekka Prototype right in front of the G-1 with its right arm-mounted custom handgun aimed at the bridge.

**"Prince Clovis la Britannia!" **Rai yelled from the knightmare's external speakers. **"Retreat at once! You have lost this match against the NRA!"**

Clovis began to grit his teeth in anger, being frustrated at the situation. _I could have additional forces summoned here at my command, but the media may pick it up and eventually tell the public. I just hate it when journalism's able to do things like this..._

**"To prove my point, I'll fire off my weapon to show you that it's not a bluff." **Clovis saw the Gekka Prototype's custom handgun fire a short burst, all nearly missing his G-1 on purpose.

"General Bartley!" Clovis began to issue his order to the bald-headed officer. "Issue the order to any of our surviving forces to retreat at once!"

"Y-yes, your highness!" Bartley quickly understood Clovis' orders, being glad that he was able to retreat from a battle that was against their favors and live on for another day.

* * *

Somewhere on Royal Britannian Army Tokyo Base, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Did you hear the recent news, my dear Cécile Croomey?"

Lloyd Asplund, wearing a scientist's labcoat, patted his gray pants as his casual brown shoes began to shuffle on the gray pavement near the helipad of the RBA's Tokyo Base.

"Hear about what, Lloyd?" Cécile, now aged 24, stared at the Britannian Earl and scientist. She watched him dance, spinning around while having a smile on his face.

"My dear, dear Lancelot Club." Lloyd said, without having concern shown on his face or his voice. "How it's stolen by some unknown people disguised as SAS personnel and its debut as the Shinjuku ghetto."

"Really?" Cécile was stunned to hear the news from a joyful man.

"It's all true." Lloyd grinned, raising his left index finger to emphasis himself. "That means it's actually working. Especially with the equipment and weapons needed to prove itself as a seventh-generation knightmare frame."

"Right..." Cécile felt like a sweatdrop was falling from the back of her head. "And you're saying all this with a happy smile despite it's use against the military?"

"Word has it on with the soldiers around the base that some oddly familiar soldiers from the Second Pacific War are fighting alongside those..." Lloyd pondered on his thoughts before he continued. "Japanese rebels from 2010 ATB." The light blue and white-haired man told Cécile, trying to be a bit correct despite the designation of Eleven for the ex-nation Japan and the Japanese.

_I'm surprised that Lloyd's being a bit correct despite the situation. _"You mean..."

"Indeed." Lloyd adjusted the glasses when he adjusted it slightly for it not to rest entirely on his face's bridge.

"Either it's some Britannian terrorists in league with the rebels or the Lost Soldiers are somehow ready to face against the Britannian military once again..."

Cécile sighed in disappointment. "It means that we need to find a suitable pilot for the Lancelot sooner than later."

* * *

Near Outskirts of Shinjuku Park Tower, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"You guys did it!"

Kallen cheered for Marc and Rai, the two already descending from their knightmares via zip lines. Some of the AK-armed NRA guerrillas were already greeting Jean and the others, with Domingo, Yi, Ken, Michael and Henri alongside their comrades.

"Nice job out there guys!" Ougi shook hands with Marc. Rai was standing next to Marc, his M-13 slinged on his back.

"Nah." Marc chuckled. "Just a mix of our Britannian soldier disguises..." He pointed to his helmet and respirator. "and these guys in the mix though." Marc used his left thumb to point to the Club and Gekka Prototype behind him. "You oughta thank them instead."

"Hey man!" Tamaki went out of his way to greet Marc and Rai. He was with Inoue, Minami and Sugiyama, their AK rifles slinged on their left shoulders.

"Hey Tamago!" Rai yelled, waving to Tamaki.

Inoue, Minami, Sugiyama, Yoshida and Ougi laughed when Tamaki began to shake his left in anger. "Dammit! My name's Tamaki, not Tamago!"

"Whatever, Tamago!" Marc feigned ignorance, pretending to wave him off.

"Why you I oughta!!!" Tamaki was about to run towards Marc when Minami and Sugiyama began to restrain him.

"Man..." Rai whispered. "Tamaki sure needs to take things lightly this time..."

"Any casualties?" Marc asked Ougi.

"We have some wounded." Ougi replied before he stared at the ground. "But Uchida. He didn't make it..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Marc offered his sympathies.

Ougi shook his head. "It's alright. At least he died fighting to free Japan from Britannian occupation."

Rai nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sure he did, Ougi. I'm sure he did."

"Yeah." Marc trailed off, agreeing with Rai's words.

* * *

2010 ATB

Shooting Range, COSMOS Base, somewhere in Canada, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Marc and the others COSMOS soldiers were seen in a shooting range, without their helmets and respirators in a ready stance. Nearby, Darlton was checking on the teenaged soldiers with a Britannian officer nearby to fire.  
_

_"Fire!" yelled Darlton, watching the soldiers fire the M-13s as they sidestepped left to right. Left to right. Left to right while firing their rifles. Left to right. It was a seemingly normal pattern for the child soldiers to conduct firearms training first thing in the morning._

_"Stoppage!" Darlton shouted. _

_Immediately, the COSMOS soldiers seized firing their M-13s. Leaving them slinged on their right shoulders, they drew their Smith & Wesson M-50 pistols from their holsters without their laser sights turned on._

_When the pistols were held in Weaver stances, the soldiers began to fire again. In the same pattern from left to right. Left to right. Left to right._

_Unknown to the soldiers, watching from the safety of the upper floor and behind bulletproof glass were Schneizel and Clovis with Lloyd nearby. The three were being told of the situation at the shooting range by a COSMOS scientist in his early 40s with a labcoat worn over his brown suit, who was explaining to them about the process of how the unit is able to maintain manpower and their military training._

_Watching the young soldiers fire and reload their weapons was Cécile__, who was shocked to see Marc among the COSMOS soldiers as they cleared and reloaded their weapons before they were scheduled to conduct another firearms exercise with Darlton preciding over it._

_Moments later, Madd appeared on the shooting range. Cécile__ was somehow a bit scared in seeing the bald-headed Irregulars officer, who was known in the ranks of the Britannian military to be a bit suspicious on rumors that he was either a cyborg or has his body parts mostly made up of cyborg parts._

_She didn't know what to do, except to see Madd praising the COSMOS soldiers from behind the glass on their performance.  
_

* * *

Clovis' Quarters, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe this at all..."

Clovis, seated in a couch in front of a widescreen television and coffee table, decided to drown his sorrows for the entire night by drinking coffee as he went over reports of Bartley regarding the entire Shinjuku scenario.

"What am I going to do about this mess?" Clovis sighed, his long gloves and boots taken off since he was preparing to go to bed in a few minutes. He reclined back on his couch, wanting to forget the troubles that he had regarding the loss of his forces in the ghetto against a small bunch of right-wing guerrillas armed with AKs and RPG rocket launchers with antique Glasgows. The presence of Marc and the rest of the Lost Soldiers unannounced merely broke his morale down.

"God I need to do something about this!" Clovis massaged his temples, feeling pain coursing through them.

"Then it's a good thing that I came here to Area 11!"

Clovis turned his head around. He had heard a familiar feminine, but tough-sounding voice from inside his quarters.

"Ambrosia?" Clovis saw his half sister, Ambrosia li Britannia in the room with him. She was not accompanied by either Darlton or Guilford, under her instructions.

"I heard about your latest defeat, brother." Ambrosia told her half brother, not showing any concern for his troubles. "How very disappointing. Father would surely laugh at you for that. Even Lelouch himself would be laughing at you from the dead."

"It's not like that!" Clovis shouted at his older half sister in defense. "It's not like that at all." _Damnit! Must she bring up Lelouch? He's one of the few stepbrothers in the family who can beat me in chess, aside from Schneizel._

"Hmmm?" Ambrosia lips turned to a smirk. "Do you want to amuse me on the reason for your defeat in the Shinjuku ghetto, my dear Clovis?"

"I was merely directing an anti-guerrilla operation against the NRA..." Clovis explained to Ambrosia, being careful to avoid any references to the pod stolen by Nagata and Kallen earlier in the day. "when these knightmares came to their aid and routed my forces. Not to mention some perpetrators being responsible for decimating my forces."

Ambrosia raised her right eyebrow, being curious as to how Clovis was defeated in the field. "What kind of knightmares out there?"

"One of them's the Lancelot Club made by Lloyd Asplund. Apparently stolen by unknown persons disguised as SAS."

"Ah..." Ambrosia was familiar with the Club. "You mean the one made by the Earl of Pudding?" Clovis sensed that his older stepsister did not like Lloyd in some way or another.

"There's another knightmare with it." Clovis continued with the explanation, showing her the photo of the Gekka Prototype standing outside his semi-damaged G-1 Base. "I'm not sure what it is, but MI5 thinks it's an Eleven-made knightmare."

"So these monkeys are now able to create a knightmare that can at par with our Sutherlands and Gloucesters?" Ambrosia eyed the Gekka Prototype angrily. "It looks they'll be a good challenge for Darlton and Guilford in the near future."

Clovis sighed, watching the news on the Britannian Broadcasting Corporation or better known as the BRBC. So far, they haven't reported on anything regarding his presence in the Shinjuku ghetto, with the exception of NRA guerrillas being able to use the ghetto to get away from police pursuit.

* * *

Outside Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Looks like I made it in time for dinner with Nunnally and Cornelia."

Lelouch returned back to Ashford Academy, still wearing his school uniform, when it was starting to get dark. He was lucky that Cornelia, Nunnally and Sayoko were seen anywhere in the campus when Lelouch used the residential district of the school to avoid been seen by his classmates and teachers alike.

"I'm still safe after all." Lelouch said aloud to himself, about to claim victory in returning back safely. He flexed his arms and noted that somehow, they had gotten a bit muscular.

_Whoever that C.C. lady is, I must thank her for giving me such a good geass. At least I won't be having a bad grade for my various PE classes, including the upcoming Track & Field one next week._

"What do you mean by safe, Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge?"

The brown-haired teenager suddenly became terrified by who was standing in front of the clubhouse.

"C-cornelia..." Lelouch stuttered the history teacher's name. He somehow was frightened and glad to see her at the same time.

"Surprised to see me?" Cornelia placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Umm..." Lelouch tried to figure out how to approach the situation. "I didn't mean to be so late, Cornelia. A lot of things had happened on the way back here."

"Really?" Cornelia was a bit, if not, amused by her younger half brother's attempt to explain his _tardiness _back to Ashford Academy.

"Um yeah." Lelouch laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head. "A lot of things did happen to me on the way back here."

"Then why don't you come inside and tell us all about it eh?" Cornelia grinned evilly at Lelouch. "I'm sure even Nunnally would want to hear your side of the story on your tardiness..."

Chapter 3 END

* * *

PS - Hope this chapter rocked as always! Let me know how it went, especially for mistakes. Please tell me where I did the mistake/s if they are there so's I can fix them. Thanks a lot. But do let me know if the action and all that's okay or not too. XD

I decided to go from **Type 3F Gekka Pre-Production Test Type **to **Type 3F Gekka Prototype **since it sounds fair, especially if it was made before the mass-produced Gekka that Todo and the Four Swords were using in the prison breakout scene in R1. Not to mention that it's a mouthful to say the former at least. I just don't like I have to say things that are a mouthful to me when I can just simplify them, with some exceptions. That's my opinion though. But you can feel free to disagree on this minor issue if you disagree with it. (I'd like to see if anyone's going to disagree with that part. I'm kinda curious.) Hope you guys enjoyed Mark Nemo from NoN. I just made her use of the blonde knives a little more...cool I guess.

I'm sure that by now, most of you have already heard about the Mumbai terrorist attacks carried out against Westeners and tourist areas. Like with the rest of the civilized world, I'm disgusted by the attacks and how they were carried out. My thoughts and prayers are with the victims, as with a wouded fellow countryman of mine.

Some of the parts here are based on Metal Gear Online, mostly on the radio calls and all that. I hope someone recognizes them.

I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again this month. Hopefully I can before I have to go back to the good old Philippines for my Christmas break. If not, then I wish you guys an early happy holidays. But I wish I could at least do the fourth chapter.

As for the issue of pairings, I'm still torn with Lelouch and either Cornelia and Kallen. If I can do it (who knows), I'll have Lelouch take them both as wives. And perhaps I'll do a Cecile/OC. I'll try to work on this pairing since Cecile needs some loving aside from Lloyd. Well, if someone can do a Lelouch/Cecile, it would rock my day.


	4. Hostage Situation

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All character of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

With Clovis suffering a setback during the Shinjuku Ghetto due to the unofficial intervention of the ex-COSMOS soldiers, the NRA has been given a morale boost. Will this be seen in the long term with Lelouch's new geass power? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 4: Hostage Situation

* * *

Dining Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So that's what happened to you, big brother?"

Nunnally asked Lelouch, the two Lamperouge siblings had finished eating dinner alongside Cornelia after the two girls had been grilling Lelouch on what he was doing back in the Shinjuku ghetto.

"Yes." Lelouch nodded, not telling them about his _mysterious _encounter. "I was lucky to get away safe and sound. It was only a matter of being familiar with Shinjuku that I was able to avoid being killed."

"Thank goodness." Cornelia sighed in relief. "I was worried when Rivalz told me that you used Shinjuku as a shortcut back here."

"So that's how it all happened." Lelouch told his older half sister when Sayoko placed a glass of water on the table after she had cleared it of empty plates.

"Here you are, Master Lelouch." Sayoko told the brown-haired teen.

Lelouch nodded. "Thank you."

"I just hope that this incident will be a lesson to you, Lelouch." Cornelia stared at the ex-prince.

"I understand, Cornelia."

* * *

Lelouch's Bedroom, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_I did not somehow expect this to happen._

Lelouch stared at the main courtyard of Ashford Academy, now in his blue pajamas. He sighed in contempt, seeing an armed Ashford Academy security guard making his rounds as a curfew for students, faculty and staff living in the school's residential areas to be in their dormitories by 11:30 PM unless they had to leave the campus for emergency reasons.

_With this new geass..._Lelouch touched both his arms, remembering the time he had the suit and helmet on his body. _I could perhaps do something to help Nunnally and Cornelia, as well as giving the Japanese their dues for helping us ease our pains from being banished away from Pendragon permanently._

"Still awake?"

Lelouch turned around to see Cornelia in his room.

"Um..."

His cheeks turned red when he saw the purple-haired woman in her pajamas. Purple to be exact.

"Hello." Lelouch was able to squeak out, blinking hard to see if the pajamas were hugging her figure or not.

"You seem surprised." Cornelia grinned.

"I thought you were going back to your dorm in the faculty dormitory."

"Chairman Ashford was considerate enough that I can stay here." She sat down on Lelouch's bed. "After all, I am a family friend of the Lamperouges. Right?"

"Right..." Lelouch answered sarcastically, closing the curtains. "So I take it that you're staying here for the night?"

Cornelia didn't answer. Instead, she tucked herself in Lelouch's bed.

_Never mind. _

Lelouch went in and tucked himself in after turning the lights off. As he went to sleep, Cornelia's arms snaked itself to Leouch's waist. A gentle tug brought him close to her, Lelouch's head placed near Cornelia's lips and nose.

"Good night, Lulu." Cornelia slept the entire night with a smile on her face.

Lelouch, on the other hand, cringed at the name.

* * *

Clovis' Quarters, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

In the early morning, Clovis got up from his bed after receiving a call from Bartley regarding a news headline that was of his concern. After changing to his usual royal clothes, Clovis turned the television and tuned it to the BRBC channel, which was reporting on an unknown tape sent to the station.

**"At 6 in the morning, the Britannian Broadcasting Corporation station has received an anonymous CD left at the front door in an unmarked manila envelope." **A blonde-haired, blue-eyed reporter in her late 30s was reporting the headlines, wearing a red pantsuit on. **"The following footage has contained some footage believed to be from the Shinjuku ghetto..."**

The 3rd Prince of Britannia and Governor of Area 11 was shocked to see the footage, which showed the corpse of Father McNeil. After a few seconds, it showed Sutherlands and M1A1 Abrams targeting unarmed Japanese refugees as they tried to flee before the Club and Gekka Prototype arrived in time to destroy them with their weapons. More footage was shown when the G-1 came under attack by the Gekka Prototype, firing its custom handgun at it.

"Who the hell?" Clovis was at a loss for words when he saw the footage. "Who the hell did this?!"

"What's going on?" Ambrosia arrived in Clovis' quarters, accompanied by Darlton and Guilford.

"Your highness." Ambrosia's subordinates greeted Clovis after entering his room.

"Those..." Clovis pointed to the television screen. "those bastards!"

"Who was able to take footages of those?" Ambrosia was surprised to see the footage reported by the BRBC. The screen had suddenly changed from the footage of the Shinjuku ghetto.

It showed five men dressed in black berets, balaclavas, gloves and bomber jackets. One was seated on a table with four of them standing near. Behind them had a red flag with a sickle behind a fist.

"That flag..." Guilford observed the flag shown on the television.

"They're from the Red Volunteer Army." Darlton observed the video. "The military wing of the underground Britannian Communist Party."

"They'll target anyone and anything that happens to be pro-Area occupation, including Britannians and Honorary Britannians alike from all walks of life." Clovis explained, being familiar with the RVA.

"If I do recall," Ambrosia told her subordinates and Clovis. "they were known as Layton's Army."

"You're right, your highness." Guilford continued to explain. "Named after a communist politician named Terence Layton, a senator from San Francisco, California who was assassinated supposedly by MI6 agents at his own home before the BCP was outlawed."

**"To the entire Britannian nation." **Clovis and Ambrosia watched the video, the former only a bit nervous. Darlton and Guilford, on the other hand, eyed the masked man who was reading the message from a piece of paper at his hands. **"The video that we have shown you is merely one of the many war crimes that our government has done ever since the adoption of the Numbers system and Britannia's imperialist conquest overseas."**

The footage showed Britannian soldiers herding off unarmed refugees while one of them had directed his comrades to execute Filipino Marines, divested of their weapons and equipment, facing them after refusing to face the wall behind them.

**"This imperialist aggression towards other nations in the name of economic and social prosperity is a huge crime written all over Britannia." **The masked man continued to read the manifesto. **"In the name of ensuring Britannian welfare, you all topple on the rights of other people to live in peace."**

"Hmph." Darlton sneered at the video. "Typical communist propaganda."

**"Rise up, people of Britannia. Do not let our leaders cloud your mind regarding the false face they present to you. Speak up and see the true reality that we have presented to you in the Areas that our military has occupied."**

_How long is this going to be? _Clovis watched the RVA's statement carefully. _This would surely bring some trouble to my administration of Area 11._

The five RVA men began to recite the group's pledge in unison, raising their fists.

**"Death to fascism! Death to imperialism! Long live liberation! Long live the people of Britannia!"**

"Great." Ambrosia didn't believe what she had seen. "If this is bad enough, the RVA would incur the wrath of the Britannian Defense League."

"The BDL?" Guilford asked.

Ambrosia nodded. "Indeed."

The BDL is one of the many Britannian right-wing terrorist groups, mostly operating in the Britannian Empire's vast Areas. Their targets include Britannian and Honorary Britannian civilian and military officials, soldiers, civil servants, civilians and infrastructure if they deem to be a problem for the country in their eyes pertaining to the _purity _of their nation. They also target anti-Britannian terrorist groups, including homegrown ones such as the RVA.

"Get MI5 and the Special Branch to look into any movement regarding the RVA and BDL. Don't forget to tell them about the NRA and other Japanese terrorists out there." Ambrosia gave her orders to Darlton and Guilford.

"Yes, your highness!" Darlton and Guilford replied in unison before they left Clovis' quarters.

"Now my dear brother." Ambrosia grinned, facing Clovis. "What if I tell you that I'll lend you the strength of the Britannian Witch to victory?"

* * *

Corridor, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Cornelia was walking on the many corridors of Ashford Academy, seemingly empty as most classes were already over in the middle of the afternoon.

"What's going on?"

The purple-haired history teacher saw members of Ashford Academy High's student council, with cat costumes, placing some of them onto someone who resembles Lelouch.

"Is that Lelouch?" Cornelia walked towards the Student Council Room, seeing no need to announce her presence.

* * *

Student Council Room, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Cornelia peeked inside and asked. "What's going on in there?"

"Ah hello." Milly Ashford, granddaughter of Ashford Academy chairman/founder Ruben K. Ashford and head of the Ashford Academy High's Student Council, greeted the history teacher... in some sort of cat costume. "Nyan..."

"Is there something I should know about?" Cornelia raised her left eyebrow, seeing the other Student Council members wearing cat costumes.

"Not really." Nina Einstein, the shy black-haired girl replied. "We're just celebrating." The pigtailed, glasses-wearing girl tried to smile.

"Okay...." The purple-haired woman was confused when she heard the reply from the Student Council member. "I'm now officially confused..."

"Just the anniversary of using being together." Shirley Fennette added, the orange-haired girl standing near Rivalz.

"Is someone behind you?"

"Come on, you guys." Rivalz and Shirley were struggling against Lelouch, who had makeup on his face to resemble a cat.

Well... sort of a cat.

"I never knew that this was your new hobby." Cornelia tried not to laugh.

"Is that so?" Lelouch raised his left eyebrow.

"Excuse me..."

Cornelia turned around to see Nunnally, also in a cat costume.

"Nunnally?" Cornelia was shocked to see Nunnally, who also had makeup like Lelouch's.

"Milly placed it on me." Nunnally said, feeling embarrassed.

"Come on, Nana." Milly grinned. "It looks cute on you."

"I can't say the same for myself, can I?"

Cornelia was familiar with the voice, who was near Nunnally.

"Is that you, Alice?" Cornelia saw the 14-year old girl, wearing a cat costume.

"Y-yeah." Alice sighed. "Milly made me wear it, even though I'm not part of the council."

"Ah, don't be hard on yourself." Rivalz assured the blonde girl. "You've been helping Nunnally so much that we made you an honorary member."

"Aren't you going to wear one too, Cornelia?" The Student Council members and Alice were not surprised that Lelouch addressed the purple-haired woman by her first name; Cornelia had used her mother's name Stanford as a cover and is known to be a _family friend _to the Lamperouge siblings. "I was wondering if you're going to get into one."

"I know you want to see me in one, Lelouch." Cornelia teased Lelouch back, stepping out of the room. "But I've got work to do, so I'm sorry my dear."

Lelouch smirked before he shook his head.

"Ta, ta Lelouch!" Cornelia shouted her goodbyes to Lelouch, giggling after leaving the Student Council alone to to do their cat thing.

_Lulu needs to dress up like that everyday..._

* * *

Mobile Weapons Hangar, Covert Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc, Rai and the other ex-child soldiers were now back at the hidden JGSDF base, a day after their successful intervention back at the Shinjuku ghetto. They had their faces concealed their helmets and respirators as a safety measure.

"Hey Rakshata." Rai greeted the Indian scientist, conducting maintenance checks on the Club and the Gekka Prototype. "The Gekka Prototype's amazing, I tell ya!" The white-haired Eurasian tapped his helmet's visor. "I mean, I've never seen a knightmare with such cool features. Even the radiation surge arm was cool too!"

"I'm impressed." Rakshata smiled upon hearing Rai's compliment. "I'll be sure to pass that onto Kyoto."

"Are they going to make a machine based on the Gekka Prototype you handed us?" asked Jean, being curious.

"No." Rakshata shook her head.

"I'm confused."

"They'll be making two actually." Rakshata explained. "Two machines that would be based on how the Gekka Prototype's performance would be once you further bring this machine to the field."

"Sweet." Domingo whistled.

"But putting that aside now," Rakshata grinned. "you have guests in the base waiting for you." She directed her gaze to Marc, which took him a bit by surprise.

"W-who exactly is in here anyway?" Marc asked. "Come on. No need to hide it from us. We wanna know too." He pointed his right thumb to himself for emphasis.

"You mean us, right?"

The Lost Soldiers turned their heads around to see who called them, with great surprise.

"It's Todo and the Four Holy Swords!"

Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Todo, an officer of the defunct JGSDF, was standing behind the Lost Soldiers and Rakshata. With him are four of his most trusted subordinates including Shogo Asahina, Ryoga Senba, Kosetsu Urabe and Nagisa Chiba, the only woman among the group.

"Looks like the Japanese Liberation Front's finest are here to greet us eh?" Ken smirked. "Ain't that interesting?"

"Can it!" Rai smacked Ken on the back of his head.

"We've heard about your guys making a big debut back in Shinjuku." Ryoga greeted the Lost Soldiers, exchanging handshakes with Ken and Jean. Shogo and Kosetsu did the same with some of the other Lost Soldiers. Todo went to speak to Rakshata, greeting her with by bowing.

"Isn't that nice?" Marc sighed, stretching his body. "Say. Someone's not with the guys..."

"You mean me?"

Nagisa was now standing before Marc, the latter not taking notice of her as he was busy stretching his body.

"Err..." Marc tried to wave off an apology to the lone female Holy Sword member. "Sorry, I didn't see ya."

"Come on boss man!" Jean laughed at Marc. "She's all over you because she's a lady."

"A hot one to be precise!" added Domingo. The other Lost Soldiers and the three Holy Sword members began to laugh at Marc and Nagisa in unison.

"Shut it!" Marc and Nagisa shouted to their comrades, which was surprisingly also done in unison.

* * *

Somewhere near Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A black Chevrolet Suburban SUV with three men inside was parked near the entrance of the Westin Lake Kawaguchi hotel from the adjacent story, the people nearby not taking any particular note of it aside from the fact that it was allowed to park there after 5 PM. All of them were wearing dress shirts of various colors and neckties.

"It seems our men working in the Lake Kawaguchi hotel is correct." said the man seated on the SUV's front passenger seat, in his late 20s with black hair. "CO19 has heightened security around the hotel, especially the front entrance, due to the arrival of some Britannian VIP either tonight or early in the morning."

"So what do we do now, sir?" asked a man in his late 30s and with black hair, seated at the SUV's driver's seat. "Do we return back to base?"

"For now." A man seated in the 2nd row seat of the SUV, having long black hair and a rugged beard, sighed. "We need to wait for furhter confirmation from our men in the hotel staff, especially since we don't know who the VIPs are."

"Will this be alright, Colonel Kusakabe?" The man seated in the front passenger seat asked the ex-JGSDF Lieutenant Colonel, only in his late 20s and had brown hair. "I mean, General Katase and some of the other high-ranking officers haven't heard of this operation you're about to plan."

"Patience, Sergeant Ishida." Kusakabe grinned at the Master Sergeant. "General Katase and the others are too patient on waiting for the right time to move." He glared at the hotel from his seat in the SUV. "Soon enough, we need to show the entire world the plight of the Japanese and the other people living in the other so-called Areas of Britannia."

"I understand, sir."

"Lieutenant Fukuyama." Kusakabe called on the 2nd Lieutenant, gripping the Suburban's steering wheel.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Return back to base. We'll need to wait for our supplies and our gear, especially the Raiko."

"Understood, sir."

The Suburban drove off from its parking spot, heading towards an unknown direction in Fujikawaguchiko.

* * *

Mobile Weapons Hangar, Covert Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hey guys! Check out the news here!"

Rai ushered his fellow Lost Soldiers and the Holy Swords towards a television set somewhere in the hangar, which was provided by Kyoto like most of the support personnel responsible for conducting maintenance on their knightmares and a small defense force to ward off any enemy attacks.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked Rai, the first to arrive near him.

"News said something about the RVA's manifesto regarding the Shinjuku ghetto incident and a possible reprisal from the BDL anyday now."

"Great." Kosetsu sighed. "Just what we need. A Britannian communist terrorist group sympathetic to the freedom of the arms and a pro-Britannian Empire terrorist group dedicating to preserving the territorial integrity of their nation. Reminds me of the Northern Ireland conflict."

"As least we have an ally." Shogo told his Holy Swords comrade. "Someone who understands our plight under Britannian occupation."

"Shhh..." Marc advised the Lost Soldiers and Four Holy Swords to keep quiet while the BRBC channel reported on an upcoming conference in the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel.

**"Prince Clovis la Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11, had announced in a press conference that the Sakuradite conference, scheduled to be held tomorrow evening at the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, will proceed as planned despite some security reports from the Special Branch and MI5 regarding possible terrorist attacks."**

"Sure sounds interesting." Nagisa commented on the report, while her Holy Swords comrades agreed with her assessment.

**"When asked about his possible involvement regarding the RVA's manifesto on anti-NRA operation in the Shinjuku ghetto, a spokesman for the prince had said no comment regarding the allegations."**

"Same response he'd use to keep his hide safe and comfy." Henri sneered, hearing the report regarding Clovis.

"So what now?" Yi asked.

"Nothing's going to involve us for the next few days, I guess." Marc shrugged his shoulders. "Todo and his Holy Swords can stay here for the meantime since they're trying to get debriefed by Rakshata regarding some new knightmares Kyoto's making for them."

"I wonder what kind of knightmares are they?" Ken mused to himself.

* * *

Unknown Building Ruins, somewhere in Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Thanks for coming out here on such a short notice." Ougi was with Kallen and Nagata, all wearing brown bomber jackets, jeans and hiking boots as nightfall came to most of the abandoned prefectures turned ghettos, including the Shinjuku ghetto.

"It's no trouble, Ougi." Kallen shook her head. "My _stepmom's _out of Japan right now doing business." She spat out the word _stepmom _like it was deadly to her health.

"You had no problem sneaking in here?" Nagata asked, leading their way with a flashlight on his right hand while he held the sling of his IZHMASH AKMS with his left hand. _Geez! I guess I better not ask her about her family the next time I have the chance..._

"Nothing to worry about." Kallen faced Ougi. "What's the problem that you had to contact me after my classes in Ashford Academy had ended?"

"Someone left a message for us, saying he wants to see us for some little meeting." Ougi felt a bit tense, despite being armed with an AKMS of his own.

"I wonder what that is?"

"One more thing," Nagata tried to suggest to Ougi and Kallen. "is how the _guy _was able to figure out our transmission codes and all that?"

**"THERE YOU ARE!"**

"Who the hell are you?" Ougi shouted, pointing his AKMS at the familiar masked caped figure.

"Freeze!" Nagata raised his AKMS also to support Ougi. From a hidden holster in Kallen's jeans, she produced a Vektor CP1 pistol.

**"I see that you made it out here, despite your hesitation." **The figure raised his hands up. **"That reflects your cautiousness and courage. Something that I admire..."**

"Heard some talk that you helped out some of our guys during the Shinjuku incursion by the Britannian Army." Nagata focused the sights of his AKMS at the unknown man. "Is that true?"

**"Indeed. The reason I wish to ally with you is that you have some influence over the Japanese. Those who have refused to become Honorary Britannians and decided to stick to their true heritage. That's the exact qualities I've been looking for some time now."**

"Are you trying to praise or mock us, dammit?!" Kallen was about to pull the trigger of her CP1 when the figure raised his left hand at her, gesturing to her to stop trying to fire the pistol.

**"It doesn't matter." **The figure shook his head. **"You and I both have some goals that we wish to achieve."**

"And that is?" Nagata lowered his AKMS.

**"The destruction of the Holy Britannian Empire."**

"You serious?" Ougi asked the man. "They hold more than 1/3 of the land around the world."

**"Which is why I'll need your support."**

"What about the Lost Soldiers then?" Kallen asked, lowering her CP1. "You could just ask them."

**"Perhaps. But for now, I wish to ally with an indigenous anti-Britannian guerrilla group such as yourselves."**

"Who are you anyway?"

**"Me?" **The figure had his left hand on his chest, his cape slightly moving due to the presence of a light breeze.

**"I...AM...ZERO!"**

**

* * *

**

Mobile Weapons Hangar, Covert Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"ACHO!" Marc sneezed loudly, while watching Rakshata conduct maintenance check on the Gekka Prototype.

"Something wrong?" Rakshata asked, pipe in her mouth.

"Nah." Marc shook his head.

_Either I have a cold that's developing or I'm getting a bad feeling about this..._

_

* * *

_

First Class Cabin, Monorail, en route to Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_I'm glad everyone's here. Let's see who's with us today..._

Milly had been able to schedule to go to the Westin Lake Kawaguchi hotel on a weekend, even with her grandfather to go as far as to arranging a first class cabin for her to use.

_Shirley, Nunnally, Alice are here. Even Nina too._

Milly saw the shy girl talking to both Nunnally and occasionally Alice too.

"Um, by the way..." Milly saw Shirley was talking to her.

"Yes, Shirley?"

"Is Lulu coming with us?"

"I'm so sorry." Milly began to tease her. "But your suweet, widdle Ruru can't come today."

"Madam president!" Shirley was angry. However it brought some laughter to Nina, Nunnally and Alice.

"Hey ladies!" Rivalz came inside the cabin, having some soda cans in his hands. "As requested for Shirley and Alice, I got some pop for ya."

"Thanks." Shirley got one from Rivalz and passed the other to Alice.

"So what are we going to do in the hotel anyway?" Nunnally asked, smiling at Milly.

"You'll see, my dear." Milly grinned at her.

* * *

Loading Dock Entrance, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hold it there!"

A CO19 operator had his left arm raised up high, making a Freightliner Cascadia semi-trailer truck stop as it was about to enter the loading dock's entrance next to the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. Due to the stepped up security for the VIPs in the hotel, a few CO19 operators were posted at every entrance leading inside the hotel. In this case, two CO19 operators were posted at the loading dock entrance.

"What's your business here at the West Lake Kawaguchi Hotel?" The masked CO19 operator asked the Cascadia's driver, who was seemingly wearing an olive drab baseball cap, jacket and pants on with working boots.

"We're here to give the hotel her supplies." The driver explained. "Especially since we've been told that the VIPs already arrived in the morning."

"Food supplies huh?" The CO19 operator was handed a clipboard, showing the inventory of the truck's supplies. He also noted that there were at least two more Cascadia trucks behind the first. _Guess a lot of guests are being hosted by the Lake Kawaguchi hotel._

"Hey." The other CO19 operator patted his comrade's left shoulder. "We've got word from the other guys in the hotel. Management's confirmed that the supplies for the party are supposed to be in now."

"Yeah, yeah. Just radio them and tell their manager it's basic security checks."

"Anything else?" The driver got the clipboard back.

"Your ID will be fine."

"Sure." The driver handed the ID card, which was issued by Penske Truck Leasing.

_Let' see. Driver appears to be from the company's Penske Logistics division. Takasu Fukuyama. Must be an Honorary Brit, not that I care for Britannian politics anyway._

"Here you go." The CO19 operator handed the ID card back. His comrade radioed the hotel's security, which opened the automatic gates for the truck from the control room.

"Just be sure to head inside all the way." The CO19 operator warned the driver. "And be careful with your unloading, last thing you guys'll need is some trouble from the guests."

"Gotcha." The Cascadia drove off, heading towards the direction of the loading dock.

* * *

Inside Side Tunnel, en route to Loading Dock, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Colonel." The driver took off his cap, who turns out to be really Lieutenant Fukuyama. "We're now inside the tunnel. Looks like our disguises paid off."

"Indeed, lieutenant." Kusakabe took off his cap, reclining back on his seat. "At least our recon was right on the money; this tunnel were in connects to a T-shaped intersection to the main tunnel leading to the mainland."

"How shall we proceed?" Fukuyama asked, already moving their Cascadia on the main tunnel after making a right turn from the side tunnel they used to get in.

"Our boys should meet us by the loading dock and help us secure it. You know the drill?"

"Understood, Colonel. I'll do my part as well."

"I'm sure you'll do. Their security is so lax that we might be able to pull this off..."

* * *

Loading Dock, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Colonel!"

The three Cascadia trucks had parked on the loading dock, being greeted by two armed hotel security guards. The corpse of a guard was found next to them, who died after being shot on his right temple with his face flat on the ground.

"Good work, Private Kitamura." Kusakabe praised the work of the Private First Class, who was in his middle 20s. He and his partner had Minebea PM-9 submachine guns slinged on their necks, once used by the JSDF prior to the occupation of Japan.

"Sir!" The other _guard_ greeted Kusakabe. "Private Kitamura and I were able to secure this area 5 minutes earlier than expected. Only one guard was in the area and we took care of him promptly."

"That's good work, Private Suzuki." Suzuki and Kitamura took off their peaked caps, having brown hair underneath their head gear. Kusakabe began to give orders to Fukuyama to unload their stuff.

The second and third Cascadia trucks had parked, their cargo doors opened. Within minutes, several armed men leaped out of the trailer with automatic weapons at the ready. They wore JGSDF Type II Flecktarn uniforms, complete with everything including web gear and Type 88 ballistic helmets with Type II Flecktarn covers.

"Sir!" Fukuyama reported to Kusakabe, about to change his uniform. "Where do we put the Raiko once we unload it?"

"On the main tunnel directly connecting the hotel to the mainland. The Britannian knightmares will be surely using that area to get in for a direct entry."

"Understood, Colonel."

"Fukuyama. Get two men to operate it once preparations are done with the Raiko."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Hawaii Ballroom, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

So far, so good. The VIPs were being treated cordially by the hotel's waiters and waitress. Even more so were Milly and the other Ashford Academy students, as they are invited guests for the convention being held in the hotel.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, who was only a simple red cocktail dress provided by Milly.

Nunally was looking around the ballroom, despite being blinded before facing her friend. Like Alice, she wore a cocktail dress except it was black. "It's nothing, Alice."

* * *

Corridor, en route to Hawaii Ballroom, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It appears that the corridors are cleared of guards, Colonel. Especially the unused ones at the hotel's convention center."

Fukuyama told Kusakabe, the two leading two squads of armed men with JGSDF gear and weapons. Kusakabe had already wore his JGSDF Type II Flecktarn uniform, complete with a katana strapped on the left side of the belt. On the belt's right side was a holster that housed a Minebea 9mm pistol, a licensed copy of the Sig Sauer P220 pistol.

"Of course, Fukuyama." Kusakabe grinned. "It was merely a good thing that the guards are busy guarding the ballrooms that a few were manning the back corridors."

"We were merely lucky, Colonel." Fukuyama sighed, patting his black tactical vest over his chest. He didn't have a Type 88 helmet or headgear as he had been an ex-Special Operations Group operator before the anti-terrorist group went underground. "If our men didn't move fast and silently, the guards might have alerted their colleagues."

"Perhaps." Kusakabe nodded, agreeing with Fukuyama's assessment. "But for now..."

Kusakabe personally opened the double doors leading to the Hawaii ballroom.

"We have more pressing matters to attend to ourselves."

* * *

Hawaii Ballroom, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Who are the hell are you guys?!" A Caucasian man in his late 30s, wearing a brown suit, was shocked to see Kusakabe and the others enter the ballroom. All of them were heavily armed, their weapons aimed at the guests and VIPs inside. "They look like soldiers!"

"Hold it right there!" A guard rushed at Kusakabe, trying to draw out his S&W M-50 pistol. The armed soldier retaliated by firing his assault rifle, a Howa Type 89, at the guard.

The guests cried in terror when a few SPs in black suits tried to engage them when they drew out their M-50s. The soldiers fired either their Type 89s or their PM-9s at them.

"Nunnally!" Alice and Milly shielded Nunnally from the gunfire, from concern that she could be wounded or killed by a stray bullet. A few minutes later, the gunfire had ceased once all of the security guards and SPs were all shot dead.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Kusakabe spoke to the frightened guests. "I have an announcement to make."

The ex-JGSDF officer grinned at them.

"Tonight, all of you will be official hostages of the Japanese Liberation Front."

* * *

Rooftop, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Sniper team here!" **Two JLF soldiers were on the rooftop of the hotel, being armed with Remington M24 bolt-action sniper rifles. **"Master Sergeants Sakurai and Kayabuki are on the rooftop as planned." **They were in their early 30s.

**"Roger that." **replied the transmission. **"We've managed to take control of the hotel's security rooms. Other JLF teams are in process of gaining control of the entire hotel."**

**"Orders?" **Sergeant Sakurai loaded a single 7.62 NATO bullet into the M24's chamber.

**"Colonel Kusakabe wants to send out a message to the rest of the outside world. He also said that he'll send out some men up the roof."**

**"Are we allowed to deadly force?" **Sergeant Kayabuki asked.

**"Green light, soldier."**

**"Understood, sir." **

The two JLF snipers peered through the scopes of their M24s, ready for action.

* * *

Entrance, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What a boring night."

One of the CO19 operators sighed, guarding the front gate of the hotel. His comrade was conducting a spot check of the area, eyeing the surroundings for any suspicious activity.

"I know." replied the second CO19 operator. "I'm sure nothing's going to happen to the hotel right now."

"I guess I win the bet then." The first CO19 operator chuckled. "Man, I knew that this'll be a quiet night."

"I admit defeat. When do I pay the money to you? Right now or when we get back to HQ?"

"Perhaps..."

The man never finished his sentence when he was shot at the back, specifically at his throat.

"Who the?" The other CO19 operator was shocked to see his partner shot dead, aiming his Heckler and Koch G36 around. "Who the hell did that?"

He didn't get a direct answer, except for being shot twice. One at his chest, going through his heart. The second went for his forehead.

* * *

Rooftop, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Guards neutralized." **Sergeant Kayabuki chambered another 7.62 NATO round, removing the exhausted casing from the M24's barrel.

**"If any other CO19 operators are coming to retrieve their colleague's body, let them be." **came the reply from the security room. **"Otherwise, feel free to take the shot."**

**"Understood."**

Kayabuki peered through the M24's scope, seeing two more CO19 operators trying to climb the gate.

"I wonder if they're trying to investigate us or somethin'?" mumbled Sergeant Sakurai, staring at the gate from his M24's scope. He saw one of them pointing their location before he fired his G36 at the JLF snipers. "Never mind. They found us."

"Taking the shot." Kayabuki pulled the M24's trigger upon getting a target. The CO19 operator who climbed on top of the gate was shot in the forehead, which made him fall down back on the street dead.

"One more guy to take out, Kayabuiki." Sakurai noted the second CO19 operator trying to budge the gate open with his gloved hands. "I'll take care of this..."

"All right." Kayabuki nodded. "I'll go and keep watch for you."

"Thanks." Sakurai fired his M24, hitting his target on the chest.

"Whoa." Kayabuki whistled. "The guy dropped dead. But I heard CO19's got body armor..."

"Our ammo's modified for armor-piercing." Sakurai glared at his JLF comrade. "You know, like the guys at the North Hollywood shootout."

"Right. Right. So what now?"

"We wait. And see how the world will respond to our incursion a the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel."

* * *

Mobile Weapons Hangar, Covert Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hey guys!" Rai called to his Lost Soldier comrades, his helmet and respirator removed as Todo and his Four Holy Swords had left after concluding their business with them and Rakashata. "Something on the BRBC. They got broke off their coverage regarding a Britannian Empire documentary for a breaking news!"

At his words, Marc led the others in rushing down to the hangar. Some of them doing parkour moves such as hopping over carts or tables just to get through. Rakshata herself was found nearby, standing next to the white-haired boy as the BRBC began to broadcast the breaking news headline.

**"We bring you up to date with a breaking news headline from the outskirts of the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel..." **began the BRBC broadcast, shocking the Lost Soldiers.

"A convention regarding the distribution of Sakuradite's suppose to be taking place in the hotel!" Michael pointed to the TV. "At least, that's what I've read from the newspapers a while ago in the morning."

"Did terrorists attack the hotel?" Michelle asked if her comrades had any ideas.

"Not sure." Domingo shook his head. "I'm just as shocked as you are, Michelle."

"Something's up." Yi told the others. "Looks like the BRBC's trying to show some amateur video footage of someone standing near the window or something."

**"An amateur video footage shot by one of the guests of the hotel was immediately sent to the BRBC station moments after CO19 officers stationed outside were shot dead by unknown gunmen."**

The semi-choppy video showed a familiar man standing near the window of the hotel, which was from the building's second floor as it housed a lobby area for the guests.

"That's Kusakabe." Marc murmured, seeing the katana's sheath strapped on his belt.

"Who?" Jean asked the Eurasian.

"Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe." Rai explained for Marc, busy eyeing the footage. "Ex-JGSDF officer who went underground with several other JSDF officers and enlisted personnel to form the Japanese Liberation Front or the JLF, one of the largest anti-Britannian guerrilla groups. At least in the right-wing faction. He's known for some of his radical and questionable views on how to regain Japanese independence."

"But why this?" Ken commented. "The JLF's main targets are either the Britannian military or the police force. This doesn't make sense."

"I agree." Rakashata agreed with Ken's sentiment, twirling her pipe on her left hand. "Something's not right at that hotel."

**"As of now, the unknown men inside the hotel have not publicly released any statements, aside from the fact that hostages are being held. Some of them including VIPs attending an annual International Sakuradite conference. We will release more details when available..."**

"It won't be long now before the world knows who they are aside from us here." Marc gritted his teeth before he faced the Lost Soldiers gathered in the hangar. "Come on guys! Let's go!"

"Where to?" Rai asked Marc, most of the Lost Soldiers running off from the hangar with Marc after telling Rakshata to take charge of their knightmares.

"The Lake Kawaguchi hotel." Marc said, a bit upset on what had happened. "Things aren't going to go well if Kusakabe's involved."

* * *

Living Area, Unknown Truck, somewhere in Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So what are we going to do about the situation, Zero?"

Ougi confronted Zero aka Lelouch, moments after Kallen and the other NRA guerrillas in Ougi's faction began to watch the news regarding the takeover by Kusakabe's JLF faction.

**"You mean that the news has confirmed that Kusakabe's JLF faction is responsible for the takeover of the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel?"**

"Y-yeah..." Ougi said, noticing a sort of suitcase near Zero.

**"I'll take care of that." **Zero then pointed to a stack of boxes in a corner near the bookshelf. **"After I contact you again, make sure everyone wears the uniforms that I got ready."**

"Got it." Ougi then questioned the caped person. "But what for?"

**"You'll see..." **Zero said in an amusing voice, which somehow confusing and starled the ex-teacher.

"I don't like this." Ougi began to ask Zero a question. "What do you intend with all this?"

"Yeah." Tamaki added, backing up Ougi. "We oughta help them instead of doing something against them."

**"Shut it, Tamago." **Zero replied to Tamaki, using the sushi joke on him.

**"What I intend to do..." **The masked man raised his right arm before he clenched his fist. **"is to deliver justice!"**

"Justice?" Tamaki scratched his head. "Wonder how's that going to work?"

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I don't like this." Darlton made his assessment of the situation to Ambrosia and Clovis, the latter surprised and upset about the takeover of the hotel. "Now that BRBC's confirmed that the JLF's responsible for this, we should strike first. The deaths of four CO19 operators killed by sniper fire is bad enough. We should have the situation handed over to the SAS as soon as possible."

"True." Guilford was about to agree with Darlton's statement. "But don't forget that they have hostages held in there, mostly those VIPs attending the Sakuradite conference."

"Not to mention some teenagers who're being held with the VIPs." Ambrosia surmised Guilford's explanation of the situation.

"What about the main service tunnel?" Clovis spoke up next.

"Hmm?" Ambrosia didn't understand what Clovis was trying to say.

"If we can insert a knightmare team in there..." Clovis showed Ambrosia and her subordinates the tactical map's image of the tunnel and its connection to the hotel underground. "we can perhaps use them to hold an insertion point for our forces to use later on."

"I agree with the Viceroy." Darlton said, assessing the map. "Attempts to use our helicopter and VTOL gunships and conduct an underwater infiltration by the Navy SEALs have failed."

"The only problem here is that the JLF could have stationed some anti-knightmare weapons to delay them."

"It shouldn't be a problem if we have skilled pilots with us." Ambrosia pointed to the entrance of the main service tunnel, which was a few blocks away near the hotel from where the G-1 is stationed. "Have the Purists deploy their best men at once."

* * *

Inside Main Tunnel, en route to Loading Dock, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Everyone, stick together!"**

Jeremiah and Villetta led a squad of four Sutherland Purists, already been dropped from the surface via cranes to the main service tunnel minutes after they had been given the go by Clovis and Ambrosia.

**"Lord Jeremiah." **Villetta hailed Jeremiah on her radio. **"We've been told by MI5 agents on the ground that the JLF may have an anti-knightmare weapon ready for us."**

**"Hmph." **Jeremiah grinned after hearing Villetta's report. **"I'm not so scared of a knightmare armed with anti-knightmare capabilities." **He accelerated his Sutherland Purist hard. **"Push on everyone! Let's do this for the Purists!"**

**"Yes, my lord!"  
**

With confidence, the Purists began to accelerate their knightmares further. Unknown of the danger that lies ahead of them.

* * *

Cockpit, Raiko

* * *

"Four enemy knightmares approaching the loading dock!" A JLF soldier with the rank of Sergeant told his comrade seated behind him, a fellow soldier with the rank of Warrant Officer. "As expected, they're coming towards the area at full speed." Both of the JLF soldiers wore white headbands that had the red circle on it to indicate their commitment to restore Japanese independence with their Type 88 helmets removed.

"Start up the Raiko!" The Warrant Officer told the Sergeant.

"Understood! I'm starting it up as we speak!"

"Ready the super electromagnetic heavy cannon!"

"Ready and waiting, sir!"

"Understood!" The Warrant Officer gripped his controls tightly after getting a visual on the incoming Sutherland Purists. "Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon! Fire!" The Warrant Officer activated the fire controls, sending a projectile which later broke into several anti-knightmare shrapnel balls that dispersed around the entire tunnel.

* * *

Inside Main Tunnel, en route to Loading Dock, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What the hell?" Jeremiah noted from his console that several projectiles were moving fast at his group. "They're moving too fast!"

**"Lord Jeremiah!" **Villetta warned Jeremiah on his radio. **"There are too much projectiles! We should evade!"**

**"But how?" **Jeremiah challenged his subordinates. **"How do we..."**

The entire Purist group was seemingly eradicated when the projectiles made contact with the Sutherland Purists.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Jeremiah's cries were drowned out by the projectiles hitting his entire squad without any chance of evading them, followed by a series of explosions underneath that soon resonated to the surface.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"It seems that you don't take us very seriously, Viceroy Clovis."**

Kusakabe appeared on a screen on the bridge, having the sheathed katana on his lap. He was seated on a brown chair with the Japanese flag behind him, which somehow infuriated Clovis and Ambrosia.

**"To prove my point, I'll be executing this man."**

The screen changed with three JLF soldiers aiming their Type 89s at a disarmed security guard, facing his captors. The two helplessly watched as the guard was gunned down by the soldiers, falling down from the roof to his death.

**"For the sake of all the hostages here," **Kusakabe appeared on the G-1's main screen, not moved by what his subordinates have done. **"you better negotiate with us without pulling any tricks. Otherwise, another hostage will be killed after 5 minutes. Don't you make us kill them any faster."**

"Damn." Clovis clenched his fists after the connection ended. "What now?"

"Britannian policy calls for non-negotiation with known terrorist groups." Darlton told Clovis and Ambrosia, reminding them of their country's position. "But with this, our hands are tied up."

"Indeed." Guilford fixed his glasses. "So what happens? Do we negotiate to release anyone old or ill?"

"You heard Darlton!" Ambrosia shouted at Guilford. "Our government doesn't negotiate with terrorists!"

"My apologies." Guilford apologized to Ambrosia, who gladly accepted it.

"This does put us in a bind." Clovis drummed his fingers on the throne's armrests. _Unless..._

"Is there something you have in mind?" Ambrosia asked her younger half brother.

"Get Colonel Madd at once!" Clovis shouted his orders to a nearby officer.

"Yes, your highness!"

"You're serious about calling them?" Ambrosia was stunned to hear him summon the Irregular's commanding officer.

"I heard stories about them having people who may be able to accomplish things like this." Clovis sighed, telling Ambrosia.

"Rumors have it that Irregulars personnel are augmented in ways that are medically questionable." Guilford was seemingly against Clovis' orders. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive, Guilford." Clovis replied. "At least they can buy some time for us for a while."

Darlton stayed silent; he thought that being Ambrosia's subordinate after the Second Pacific War would allow him to move on after having spent some time with the Special Honorary Foreign Legion Corp's COSMOS division as its commanding officer.

_Why am I seeing that bastard again?_

_

* * *

_

Inside Dodge Sprinter Passenger Van, en route to Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc and his comrades were driving in a white Dodge Sprinter with false government plates so as not to arouse suspicion from Britannian security forces when they arrive at Fujikawaguchiko. Henri was at the driver's seat with Marc at the front passenger seat. The rest, including Rai, Ken and Jean were seated at the passenger seats.

"So any action plan, boss man?" The blonde asked.

"Not now, I guess." Marc sighed, crossing his arms around his chest. "Except that we'll need to pass ourselves as special forces."

"We probably need our fake IDs ready." Domingo suggested. "But you think they'll check with their database just to be sure?"

"Britannian special forces policy states that any soldier, once selected for active duty, must have their name deleted from any list with their names on based from their original unit to prevent any kind of prosecution against them."

"Isn't that smart?" Michael sighed, hearing the black-haired teen's comments.

"You got a call." Rai handed a Nokia cellphone to Marc. "I answered it myself."

"Hm? Didn't notice that." Marc took the phone from Rai. "Thanks, Rai."

**"Hello?" **Marc answered the cellphone when he heard the reply from the other party.

**"This is General Katase." **The Filipino Eurasian was startled to hear who had personally called him.

**"G-general?" **Marc murmured, confused as to why Katase had called. _I don't know whether I should feel honored with a Japanese war resistance hero calling on me._ **"But why?"**

**"I have heard that one of my best officers, Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe, had crossed the line when he took over the Westin Lake Kawaguchi hotel."**

**"I'm sorry to hear that." **

**"Yes. Well, I've convened an emergency meeting with some of the other officers a few minutes after the BRBC made the annoucement on the hotel takeover."**

Marc noted that Katase, on the phone, was somehow a bit hesitant.

**"Is there something that you want me to do when we go in to save the hostages, General?"**

The line was silent for a few seconds before Katase said his answer blunt and straight.

**"The decision's made for Kusakabe to be killed."**

**"Are you serious?!" **Marc practically yelled on the phone, startling everyone inside the van. **"Why such a quick decision?"**

**"It can't be helped." **Marc heard Katase sigh hard. **"Kusakabe's actions are not in line with the rest of us. We do not and will not attack any civilian or civilian-based infrastructure."**

**"One can argue that the Britannians had no respect for that during the war..."**

**"Yes of course. But this is a policy that everyone in the JLF follows so that we can have popular support for the time when we can reclaim Japanese independence once more. Injuring or killing civilians will radically decrease support from the Japanese here and in overseas exile communities. We're not like some of the more radical anti-Britannian guerrilla groups out there."**

Marc was silent, thinking over what Katase had said. _Katase may have a point there right now. I really don't like Kusakabe's fugly guts for his radical thoughts on intimidating civilians. On the other hand, the Britannian army didn't care of that when they conducted invasions on other countries with some being occupied as Area colonies... What do I do now?_

Collecting his thoughts, Marc turned his head around to hear the advise from his colleagues.

"Is this about Kusakabe?" asked Rai, who just shook his head. "Come on, big guy. If I were you, I'd take the opportunity to use our rescue op and just trash the guy."

"Since he's the odd man out," added Michael. "why not just get rid of him to relieve his JLF comrades from giving their organization a bad name."

Hearing his colleagues agreeing with each other on taking out Kusakabe, Marc replied back to Katase with an answer.

**"I'll take you up on the offer, General Katase."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, sir. I'll personally take down Kusakabe to help save face for the JLF."  
**

_What do I have to lose anyway? _Marc ended the call, handing the cellphone back to Rai. _At least I'll do all anti-Britannian groups like the JLF and the NRA a favor for pricks like Kusakabe to disappear from the face of the Earth.

* * *

_

Outside G-1 Base, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A Sikorsky UH-60M Black Hawk helicopter landed on a section of the cordoned intersection, which was among the many streets block near the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel to be cordoned off by CO19.

"He's here." Clovis was in the landing area, accompanied by Ambrosia, Guilford and Darlton when the chopper landed outside of the Viceroy's G-1 Base. "Just in time."

"Your highness." Madd came out of the chopper when he personally opened the cabin door. When he saw Darlton, the bald man grinned at him before he introduced himself to Ambrosia, Clovis and Guilford.

"I'm Colonel Madd of the Special Honorary Foreign Legion Corp." began the Irregulars' commanding officer, saluting Clovis. "I have arrived here just as requested by the viceroy from RBA Tokyo."

"We've heard of your success of the Second Pacific War and the subsequent occupation of Japan, Colonel." Guilford spoke to Madd. "His highness needs your help in securing the hotel."

Madd grinned at Darlton again, who was clearly irritated at him. _It's nice to see some familiar faces around here, at least. _"I take it that the Purists have failed in their first attempt?"

Darlton gritted his teeth when he saw Madd grin at him. _If I can just grab him and take out his cybernetic eyes just this once..._

"They have." Ambrosia replied. "Will you be able to give us some time? At least until the SAS can start preparations for an immediate rescue operation?"

"Even breaking through their heavy anti-knightmare cannon that decimated your squad?" Madd questioned Ambrosia.

Ambrosia glared at him. "Are you saying your teams can't if they can do so?"

Madd smiled at the woman. "My teams and I will try to live up to your expectations."

"Make sure that the Irregulars are ready." Guilford laid down instructions for him.

"Understood, sir." Madd nodded. "I'll get some Irregular commandos on standby."

"You seemed nervous, Darlton." Clovis asked the scarred man when Madd was escorted by two Britannian soldiers towards a makeshift CO19 command post somewhere in the cordoned street. "You know Colonel Madd?"

"We..." Darlton began, feeling nervous upon seeing the man. "worked together during the Second Pacific War."

"At least they could either give us a break or not." Guilford spoke to Clovis. "If they can take out the anti-knightmare weapon, then we can use that as a diversion to get SAS teams in the hotel."

"Otherwise," Clovis added, staring at the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. "they'll save the Purists some trouble. As I still remember, they don't like them as most of their personnel are made up of mostly Numbers with some Britannians."

Ambrosia also faced the hotel, her arms crossed on her chest as she said. "Exactly correct."

Chapter 4 END

* * *

PS - I guess you guys have noted the presence of the RVA and the BDL. Well, I was inspired by the conflict in Northern Ireland between the IRA and various Protestant factions such as the Ulster Volunteer Force. I've yet to create a faction within the Britannian Metro Police for an organization based on the Royal Irish Regiment. Maybe none for the Police Service of Northern Ireland since the Areas are seen as colonies and such, not permanent states/provinces of the Britannian Empire. Perhaps I'll introduce an auxiliary-style force to augment the BMP. Also, real-life bullets such as the 5.56/7.62 NATO bullets are also live in this fic, so yeah. Just wanted to shout it out as I previously stated in the 1st chapter that aspects of the real world are in the fic.

For the cat costumes that you've seen here, check Nightmare of Nunnally for the basis. Alice's costume is kinda cute. Lulu's based on the anime though.

As usual, let me know how the story went. Dibs on for mistakes and anything I need to double check for the chapter. Thanks a lot. Scenes here are a mix of mostly NoN (How Kusakabe was able to infiltrate the hotel in the first place) and LoTR with some of my stuff in.

Apologies for updating the story late. Was busy playing Metal Gear Online, especially its recently opened Survival Mode to get lots and lots of reward points, and Valkyria Chronicles after I got it in the mail a few days ago this month. Friggin' sweet, I tell ya.

Anywho, I don't think I'll be able to update once again for this month as I'm going home to the Philippines real soon after this update I guess to spend Christmas and the New Year 2009 holidays with my relatives and my friends, not to mention that I've got one more final exam to follow up soon. So updates for the story are next year, or whenever it's convenient for me or somethin'. Enjoy the rest of 2008 for you readers out there. Meanwhile, ideas and suggestions to get the story going are accepted. Though some may be rejected if the ideas are getting way too, too bizarre. XD

If you enjoyed this chapter, I invite you guys to read and review my other works (Prefences to the unreviewed ones if it's okay. LOL!) And don't worry about Suzaku, he'll show up soon.

In Japan, SP is sometimes refered to as Security Police, the close protection unit of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. It is structured like the American Secret Service. For this fic, SP would mean security personnel.


	5. Crisis Core

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All character of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

With Nunnally and her Ashford Academy friends held hostage with VIPs at the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel by a renegade faction of the JLF led by Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe, Marc and the other Lost Soldiers prepare to mount a covert rescue to save them from harm. Will their actions win the hearts and minds of ordinary Britannians? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 5: Crisis Core

* * *

Unknown Storage Room, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Nunnally asked to Lieutenant Fukuyama, who was standing in front of her with two JLF soldiers when he requested her to come with him. She was with Milly and her Ashford Academy classmates and friends alongside VIPs attending the supposed Sakuradite conference when all of them were herded to one of the large storage rooms used to stock food supplies for the hotel's various restaurants.

"It's nothing." Fukuyama shook his head. "But my commander insists that he speak to you."

"Why?" Nunnally questioned.

"You will see." Fukuyama replied. "He said that he has some things to tell you."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Milly shouted at Fukuyama and the JLF soldiers. "There's nothing for you to gain if you have a blind and disabled girl with you!"

"Milly..." Rivalz whispered, trying to calm her down.

"You seem to be wishing for your death, young lady." Fukuyama pulled out his Minebea 9mm pistol from the vest's holster. "What is it that you wish for?" The two JLF soldiers aimed their Howa Type 89-F assault rifles at Milly too.

"WAIT!" Nunnally shouted, somehow feeling the danger around her. "That's enough. I'll go with you."

"A wise choice." Fukuyama holstered his pistol. He saw Alice place a hand on Nunnally, advising her not to go.

Nunnally shook her head and whispered, "I'll be fine, Alice. This man wanted to see me because someone wants to talk to me, that's all."

Alice sighed, allowing Nunnally to be escorted by Fukuyama and the two JLF soldiers. She saw Milly shaken up, being comforted by Shirley and Nina.

_It seems Ms. Milly Ashford knows something else about Nunnally if she did all this._

_

* * *

_

Bridge, G-1 Base, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your highness!" One of the bridge officers reported to Clovis. "Two SAS teams are nearing the G-1 in four minutes. We've cleared them through our checkpoints."

"Good work." Clovis told the officer, consulting the tactical map with Ambrosia and Darlton. The latter was more familiar with Japan and the land as he had been a Second Pacific War veteran.

"We could send in Red and Blue Troops after we do a distraction." Darlton told Ambrosia and Clovis, pointing out a path that the SAS teams can use . "Their snipers do have a 180 degree view of the hotel, but the last report sent in by one of our VTOL gunships do indicate a lack of security at their rear."

"Isn't that section the heliport used to transport VIPs and hotel officials?" Ambrosia pointed the helipad displayed on the map.

"It's either they're stupid or they have plans for that area." Clovis thought about the situation after being told. "The only plausible course of action is to send in the teams by Zodiac somewhere on Lake Kawaguchi, but deployed from afar to avoid being seen by snipers."

"Possible." Darlton agreed with Clovis' plan. "But I suggest we wait for them to arrive. For now, we need to get ready since Kusakabe will contact us again."

"I understand." Clovis nodded. "I won't negotiate with those terrorists," He clenched his white gloved hands. "but I won't allow people to die needlessly for their _cause_."

* * *

Hawaii Ballroom, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Nunnally was already in the ballroom, _kindly _escorted by her JLF captors. The ballroom had already been commandeered by Kusakabe's JLF faction to serve as its command center. The Lieutenant Colonel was on a cellphone, taken from one of the dead SPs, when he saw Fukuyama arrive with Nunnally.

"Leave us." Kusakabe instructed his subordinates, leaving him and Nunnally alone as Fukuyama went to check on the hotel's defenses.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Nunnally Lamperouge." Kusakabe greeted her, placing the sheathed katana on his lap instead of his belt.

_That voice. _Nunnally was a bit shaken when she heard the voice.

"I'm not sure if you remember me. We've met before at the Sori Kotei with your brother, Lelouch, with your half sister Cornelia a few times before the Second Pacific War seven years ago. I'm pleased that you survived."

"What is it that you want from me?" Nunnally said, her tone having a bit of anger.

"Whether you have changed your name to your late mother's doesn't change the fact that you're still a princess." Kusakabe began to be blunt on her. "You still has royal authority on you, do you not?"

"I don't have it anymore after Nunnally vi Britannia was killed in one of the many crossfires of the Second Pacific War." Nunnally retorted Kusakabe, which began to make him anger when he struck the tiled floor hard with his left foot.

"Do you not understand?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Nunnally. "Your father, Charles zi Britannia, left you two with your half sister to Japan before the war was declared between our nations! He didn't care if you three were killed in the process!"

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand!" Nunnally shouted back. "He didn't care if I still have some influence after Nunnally, Lelouch and Cornelia vi Britannia were killed in the Second Pacific War!"

The JLF soldiers, including Fukuyama, were shocked to see Nunnally hold her ground against their own officer.

"I see that you take it after your mother." Kusakabe grinned and chuckled. "I see that I have no choice but to do this..."

* * *

Somewhere on shores of Lake Kawaguchi, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"You sure it's okay to do this?"

Rai asked Marc, conducting reconnaissance on the Westin Lake Kawaguchi hotel after Jean and the others stayed with the van for a little while to ensure their rear guard. The two ex-child soldiers had their Britannian soldier uniforms on without their helmets and respirators on. Their Colt M-13s were slinged on their backs.

"What? You mean going in by infiltrating with a boat to the Westin Lake Kawaguchi hotel with the chance of being attacked by JLF snipers or by some unknown out there?"

"Ummm....yeah. Let me remind you that as your friend, not XO for the meantime, that you have a crazy plan."

"Boss!" Jean and the other Lost Soldiers have arrived, all decked out in their combat gear. "I've rigged the van like you said."

"Good work, Jean." Marc thanked the ex-Britannian COSMOS soldiers for his work.

"Seriously..." Rai questioned Marc once more. "Do we have a game plan to use for infiltrating the hotel?"

"We do." Michael and Yi had duffel bags with them, carried on both of their hands.

"What..." Rai was startled to see the bag. "are inside those bags?"

"Diving gear." Michelle inspected the bags. "We've got rebreathers that we can use."

"Dräger LAV-7s?" Ken whistled upon seeing the rebreathing gear. "Impressive. Same thing used by the Navy SEALs?"

"Our weapons are waterproof, right?" Yi asked, being a bit hesitant on wearing the rebreathers.

"Yeah." Marc replied. "We're the first ones to test it. After all, we're the Britannian army's ex-guinea pigs in COSMOS in testing everything from soon-to-be weapons and equipment to CQB tactics being experimented on by Britannian special forces."

"Brings back some memories." sighed Henri, putting on the LAV-7 rebreather on before taking a wetsuit from Michelle.

* * *

Rooftop, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It's too awfully quiet back around here."

Sakurai observed the outskirts of the hotel, taking sniper duties as CO19 operators made a cordon separating the hotel and the mainland, creating a sort of buffer zone.

"I'm not sure about that." Kayabuki was eating some bread provided by their JLF comrades. "The SAS could be making their move right about now."

Unknown to the two JLF soldiers, Zero had sneaked up on them by jumping on the rooftop after using the trees to gain high ground.

"Who the?" Sakurai turned around, seeing Zero dash in when he aimed his Remington M24 from the hip.

Zero shrugged off the shot, despite the kick of the 7.62 NATO bullet that struck his chest. He continued to dash and punch Sakurai hard on his stomach before he grabbed his head and smashed it on the floor hard.

"Why you!" Kayabuki drew out a combat knife from a knife sheath strapped on his right leg when Zero executed a sharp and fast roundhouse kick on his face, sending him down on the ground. He jumped towards him and punched his stomach hard, making him unconscious.

**"All done?" **Zero looked at the unconscious JLF soldiers to see them knocked out and on the ground lifeless. **"Good." **The masked person cracked his knuckles.

_I must thank C.C. for granting me this great and awesome geass ability. At least I'll be able to hold on my own ground._

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your highness!" Guilford motioned Clovis to look at the bridge's main screen after speaking to Ambrosia and Darlton when the two had been informed of the SAS's arrival to the G-1 Base. "Something's up back at the hotel!"

"What?" Clovis was shown a section of the hotel with Alice facing the armed JLF soldiers, pointing their Howa Type 89 assault rifles at her.

"Barbarians!" Clovis was angered to see the young girl being led to her death.

"What's happening?" Ambrosia went to see her half brother, seeing the main screen with Darlton alongside her.

"It appears that the JLF's trying to kill someone again." Darlton saw the girl. He blinked upon seeing her. _She looks awfully familiar..._

"I thought we told Kusakabe that one of his demands are going to be met!" Clovis shouted, pointing to the screen.

"But it's not like we know what's going on in the hotel, your highness." One of the bridge operators tried to reason with Clovis.

_Was it that you're doing, Kusakabe? _Ambrosia was nervous, seeing the two JLF soldiers maintaining their aim at Alice.

* * *

Hawaii Ballroom, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"ALICE!"

Nunnally heard her friend's voice, being led to another section of the hotel's outskirts.

"This is what would happen to you soon if you don't follow my simple instructions." Kusakabe grinned at her. The main screen near him showed Alice being led to the rooftop of an unknown building, facing her JLF captors.

"Is it alright?" One of the JLF soldiers whispered to his comrade. "I mean, sure we're an anti-Britannian guerrilla group. But going to this..."

"Yeah, I agree." murmured another JLF soldier. "The Lieutenant Colonel's going so low as to use a kid to manipulate another, especially if she's blind and disabled..."

"COLONEL!" Fukuyama shouted. "What are you..."

"Keep back, Fukuyama!" Kusakabe quickly drew out his 9mm and aimed it at him. "Unless you want to be a true example to the young JLF members on how I personally deal with insubordination."

"Alice..." Nunnally felt helpless when she heard Alice being pushed around by the JLF soldiers.

**"Don't do it, Nunnally!" **Alice yelled to the screen, the feed taken from one of the nearby surveillance cameras.

**"Shut it, girl!" **A Type 89-armed JLF soldier kicked Alice on her stomach before another took a swing at her using his Type 89's buttstock at her back.

"We will execute your classmates." Kusakabe warned her, holstering his sidearm. "If you don't help us out..."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Nunnally shouted, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm not liking this..." Some murmurs began to emerge from the ranks of Kusakabe's faction, feeling disgruntled that he used a young girl at gunpoint to make his point known.

"You Britannians don't understand how we Japanese have lived under your harsh and cruel oppression." Kusakabe gritted his teeth when he stared at the screen.

"Execute the girl!"

* * *

Somewhere behind the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Several figures emerged from the waters of Lake Kawaguchi, all of them donned in diving gear including their rebreathers and wet suits. A few began to secure the area while the rest began to take off their equipment.

"Hurry up guys." Henri murmured to his comrades, as he, Domingo, Ken and Michelle formed a perimeter for the others to take off their wet suits and rebreathers. "I'm hearing some chatter on the radio."

"Okay." Marc was the first to finish taking off his diving equipment, now reequipping his respirator on. "I'm done."

"Seems to be some circular storm grate here." Rai pointed to the grate covering some hole, which goes underneath the hotel. "We can use that to infiltrate the hotel." He was about to take a frag grenade from his vest when Yi patted him on the shoulder.

"Leave this to me." Domingo, Ken, Michelle and Henri began to take off their diving gear, their comrades already done, when Yi placed both of her gloved hands on the grate. Getting a good grip, she pulled hard until the grate was ripped off the hole.

"Thanks to our meta-human surgery and all that..." Rai grinned, watching toss off the storm grate. "we can perform certain feats with our superhuman strength."

Suddenly, sounds of automatic gunfire were heard from the vicinity of the hotel. The screams of a girl soon followed.

"EVERYONE! MOVE IN NOW! GO GO GO!" Marc shouted to his Lost Soldier comrades, being the first to infiltrate the sewer hole followed by Rai and the others after hearing the gunshots.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What the..." Darlton was stunned to see the girl shot to death by the JLF soldiers, already shown on the bridge's screen. "hell was that?"

Clovis banged the tactical map table with his clenched left fist hard, seeing the girl already gunned down on live imagery shown to him by Kusakabe.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THESE BARBARIANS!" Clovis shouted before he faced a bridge officer. "You! Get the SAS deployed to the hotel and storm the place at once immediately!"

"But your highness!" The officer replied. "What about the hostages? They're potentially in the line of fire."

"It won't matter once those damn terrorists are taken care of!" Clovis shouted at the officer. "See to it that the Irregulars give them backup support at once!"

"Understood, your highness!"

"Viceroy!" A Britannian soldier entered the bridge, saluting Clovis. "There's something wrong out there!"

"What do you mean?" Guilford questioned the soldier.

"I...I don't know sir. One of the checkpoints had previously cleared up an unmarked van that had a third SAS team supposedly on the way here."

"Under the current plan," Ambrosia told the people in the bridge. "only Red and Blue Troops are suppose to be here. Any other troops deployed to Area 11 are suppose to be on standby at RBA Tokyo in case of an emergency called out by the Viceroy."

"What happened?" Clovis asked the soldier. "Was there any news to their whereabouts?"

"No, sir. I have men searching for their vehicle as we speak."

"Let me know when there's news of them."

"Yes, your highness!"

* * *

Corridor, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What the heck's all that about?"

A JLF soldier patrolled one of the empty corridors of the hotel, hearing some of the gunfire from outside. His Type 89 was ported on both of his hands, ready to be used on any suspicious individuals trying to move around the building.

"Halt!" The soldier saw Zero darting around the corridor, moving towards the lone sentry. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Seeing that Zero refused to comply, the soldier fired his Type 89 in full automatic. He saw some of the bullets had struck Zero's suit, which didn't harm him.

"Dammit!" The JLF soldier kept firing his weapon at Zero, despite not being harmed by the 5.56 NATO bullets. "I saw some of the bullets hitting him. Why can't he just..."

Zero had been near the soldier, grabbing him on his neck before running his head onto the nearby wall.

**"ERRRAHHH!" **Zero yelled hard, striking the soldier's head on the wall very hard that a hole was made. Bringing his head out, he struck him again by ramming his head on the wall before he threw the soldier over his left shoulder.

**"That will teach you..." **Zero huffed, seeing the soldier on the ground already lifeless. He moved on, running on the corridor ahead of him.

_Nunnally, big brother's coming for you. Hang in there!_

_

* * *

_Hawaii Ballroom, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"NOOOO!!!!!"

Nunnally screamed out, hearing the cries of Alice after being shot by JLF soldiers under Kusakabe's orders.

"That's a lesson meant to teach your fellow arrogant Britannians." Kusakabe saw the handiwork done by the soldiers.

"This is bad..." Whispering came around the soldiers, feeling discomfort by Alice after being shot by their own comrades. "Is the Colonel sane?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"As if that's easy..."

"Now that the hostages have moved out towards the heliport at the hotel's rear, we should begin to make our move before the choppers..." Kusakabe told Fukuyama, who didn't feel at ease due to his superior's earlier actions.

Things became sudden in the ballroom when the arms, followed by the head and body of Nunnally's Mark Nemo appeared from the floor. It took Kusakabe and the other JLF soldiers by surprise as the sheer height and strength of Mark Nemo was more than enough to tear down parts of the ballroom down.

* * *

Swimming Pool Area, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A storm gate somewhere in the swimming pool area was pushed open from the sewers, being placed aside as Marc emerged out first after visually confirming that no JLF sentries were visible.

"Up you go buddy." Marc assisted Rai in getting up to the surface by pulling his extended right arm out. "Come on."

The two Lost Soldiers heard an echoing sound, coming from the hotel. Smoke and some debris was seen from a small distance.

"What the hell was that?" Jean saw the smoke when he climbed out of the hole.

"I don't know." Marc had his M-13 at the ready. "But we're not going to simply stand here and ask more questions like that. We gotta move out now!"

Marc and Rai were the firsts to lead, entering the hotel after the entrance back inside was cleared. Jean and Ken led the others to storm the place, sweeping left and right and around the corridors before Marc and Rai followed their comrades in, ensuring their rear guard was safe.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_The...the knightmare! It's back from the Shinjuku ghetto. Again!  
_

Clovis became frightened after seeing the Mark Nemo appear at the hotel out of nowhere, trashing around at least a quarter of it. The screen showed some JLF soldiers firing their small arms at the towering knightmare, despite being ineffectively useful against it like all knightmares currently produced in 2017 ATB.

"Get some of the SAS teams to move in now!" Darlton gave the bridge officers their instructions, seeing Clovis nervous at the sight of Mark Nemo like the last time when he first encountered its presence at the Shinjuku ghetto.

"Sir!" The radio officer reported to Darlton. "CO19 units have reported that someone else is in the hotel engaging JLF forces!"

"Do they know who the person is?" Ambrosia personally asked the radio officer.

"No ma'am!" The radio officer shook his head.

"Dammit!" Darlton gritted his teeth. "How can we move in now that there's an unidentified knightmare in the hotel?"

"There's something else being reported!" The radio officer listened closely on his headset, checking official CO19 police frequencies as the G-1's communications can intercept and eavesdrop on radio frequencies used by both Britannian police and the military.

"What of it?" Clovis asked the radio officer.

"Some individuals have also stormed the hotel, gunning down JLF soldiers inside. Word is, they resemble regular Britannian soldiers."

"What?" Guilford was shocked to hear the news. "But we don't have word on the third SAS team that's gone missing for the past few minutes."

_Unless_... Darlton eyed the screen that showed a BRBC broadcast that reported renewed fighting from inside the hotel. _it's them. Those damned ex-COSMOS brats.

* * *

_Heliport Lounge, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The double doors leading to the hotel's heliport lounge, startling the JLF sentries assigned to protect the hostages from any rescue attempted by either CO19, the SAS or the Navy SEALs.

"Who the heck are you punks?" A JLF soldier armed with the Minebea PM-9 submachine gun aimed at at the Lost Soldiers, being the culprits for storming the place. "The SAS? Navy SEALs? CO19?"

"Come on now. Don't ask so many questions." Rai grinned, lowering his M-13. "We just have a little job request for ya peeps."

"What the heck are you talking about?" The rest of the other JLF soldiers inside the lounge all pointed their weapons at Rai and the others, ready to gun them down should they need to.

"First of all..." A Geass sigil appeared from Rai's subconscious. "My friends and I want you JLF guys to assist us since we have a job to do." The sigil appeared on the eyes of the JLF soldiers after Rai's _request_ was said to them.

"No problems with me, sir!" The brainwashed JLF soldier saluted Rai. "My fellow soldiers and I can help. What are our orders?"

"If you got hostages tied up, I suggest you untie them right now. They're no threat to ya, got it?" Rai gave the orders to the brainwashed JLF soldiers.

"Understood!" The hostages were being taken care of by the JLF soldiers, which somehow surprised them since they were the ones responsible for detaining them in the vicinity of the hotel.

"W-what happened?" Nina was stunned to see the JLF soldiers untie the ropes of some of the disarmed guards.

"Next up..." Rai went to give out more of his instructions to the JLF soldiers, still under the influence of his geass. "I want you guys to run around the hotel and search for more civilians. But if you guys see your fellow JLF soldiers and officers during your search, please don't hesitate to put some bullets in them. Understood?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" The JLF soldiers left the lounge, leaving the Lost Soldiers and the hostages alone.

"You guys!" Marc addressed Jean, Domingo and Michael. "Get the hostages before we lead them outta here!"

"Right!" Jean yelled, assisting the hostages in leaving the room.

"We'll stay behind and cover their rear." Henri told Marc, seeing him leave with Rai.

"Where you guys going at this time?" Yi asked the two senior ex-COSMOS soldiers.

"We're going to do a little side job on the way." Rai replied, already leaving the lounge. A few minutes after their departure, several figures entered the room and surrounded the two groups inside. All of them were armed with various AK assault rifles. In addition, they were almost dressed like Zero as they had the tulip masks to protect their identities from the public. They wore suits with minor differences; most of the females had skirts on while males had pants.

"It's me, Ougi." Ougi addressed the remaining Lost Soldiers, wearing the same tulip mask to conceal his face. "What happened here?"

"We're about to escort the hostages to a safe area." Jean told Ougi. "There's been some heavy fighting on the upper floors."

"Allow us to help you." Kallen offered her assistance, standing next to Ougi. As some of her Ashford Academy classmates were with the hostages, she opted to wear the tulip mask for the time being.

"There might be some hostages left behind." Domingo advised Kallen. "Our boss instructed us to stay here for the meantime. For now, we're just about to check on them and see if they're okay..."

* * *

Forests near Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"This is so boring..."

Sancia glared at two young girls, one of them already complaining. The young girl in question had dark skin complexion, stretching her arms to prevent herself from dozing off.

_I just received the plan from Commander Madd a few minutes ago and yet I hear complaining from Dalque?_

"What Dalque? Stop complaining." Sancia told her subordinate.

"I'm not..." Dalque stretched her arms again. "It's just... I wonder where she is?"

"You mean Alice?" The other girl, a pale-skinned one with pigtails questioned Dalque. "Well, it's true. We haven't heard from her since she was suppose to be in the Westin Lake Kawaguchi hotel."

"Thanks for reminding me, Lucretia." Dalque sighed. "And I thought the Britannian Army gave us orders to head to Area 11 from Area 9 to hunt down some geass users and apprehend them secretly without public knowledge."

"Were you girls already talking about me? I'm touched."

The three Irregular soldiers turned their heads around upon hearing a familiar voice walking slowly towards them in a sarcastic manner.

"Alice." Sancia greeted Alice, seeing her A-Shirt and shorts wet. "You seem quite well."

"I will be!" shouted the girl. "After I get a word in to those bastards who shot me up close and personal!"

"You're wet, Alice." Lucretia told her. "How did it happen?"

"I swam here." Alice walked to one of the parked trailer trucks. "After I fell down to the lake from being shot from several floors of the hotel above the ground."

"We've got it all ready for you." Two COSMOS commandos walked in the area, operating the trailer truck's rear for it to be raised upright. The geass sigils were seen on the left and right shoulders of their soldier suits.

"Perfect." Alice took her pilot suit from another COSMOS commando, heading to the trailer to dress up. "I'll be using _The Speed_, am I right?"

Sancia nodded. "Indeed."

"Will she be alright?" Lucretia asked Sancia while Alice was busy dressing up in the trailer.

"I think so." Sancis mused, placing her clenched left fist on her chin. "Her Speed geass should be able to break through the giant anti-knightmare the JLF had left on the tunnel, allowing the Special Intervention Group to storm the hotel and rescue the hostages. COSMOS will render them assistance in cleaning up any JLF stragglers once the operation starts."

"But I heard unconfirmed reports that Chinooks are going to drop down some Sutherlands on the hotel. Is that true?"

Sancia didn't give an answer. Minutes later, Alice left the trailer dressed in her pilot suit. The geass sigil was seen on her suit like her fellow Irregulars, on the left and right shoulders. They watched her board her GX-01 Knigthmare unit with Dalque, who yawned and stretched her arms again as Alice boarded her knightmare.

* * *

Lelouch's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannnian Empire

* * *

"So it's quite interesting."

C.C. was lying down on Lelouch's bed, clutching a Pizza Hut Cheese-kun in her arms watching a BRBC broadcast regarding the mysterious appearance of Mark Nemo at the Westin Lake Kawaguchi hotel. So far, the station had reported that some elite troops had recently arrived without any further details spared.

She had a smirk on her face when the screen showed the Mark Nemo from some distance. "As I thought," C.C. brought Cheese-kun close to her face and inhaled it. "Nemo must've handed someone a geass to someone. But to who I wonder? I need to find out soon enough and see who is the pilot of that knightmare."

The green-haired girl failed to notice when Cornelia walked inside Lelouch's room, hearing the noise of the television from outside.

"Who are you?!" Cornelia challenged C.C. on her presence. "And what are you doing in the Ashford Academy? You're trespassing!"

"Me?" C.C. pointed to herself. She sat up, still hugging the Cheese-kun when she replied, "I happen to be Lelouch's..."

* * *

Above Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Several Boeing MH-47G Special Operations Aviation (SOA) heavy-lift helicopters had hovered over the smoldering hotel, deploying its knightmare cargo of three Sutherlands armed with machine pistols.

**"It doesn't matter if a hostage or two gets hurt or killed in the operation!" **instructed one of the Sutherland pilots as he was the first to rappel down from the chopper via Slash Harkens from jumping the MH-47G, fired on the building to assist them in their descent. **"Our main mission is to wipe out all JLF forces and any knightmares they may have in their possession! That clear?"**

**"Yes, sir!" **The other Sutherlands began to abseil down from the MH-47Gs when the Mark Nemo leaped towards them, katana at the ready.

**"H-hey!" **One of the Sutherlands raised its machine pistol to open fire at Mark Nemo when the towering knightmare sliced the offending knightmare in half horizontally.

_Nemo! _Nunnally's voice resonated from within the cockpit of Mark Nemo.

"I know Nunnally!" Nemo shouted, who was using Nunnally's _restored_ body to effectively pilot the Mark Nemo. "I'll make sure these fools won't be able to fight in a knightmare for the rest of their lives forever!"

The Mark Nemo raised its katana overhead, its blade gently held between its right index finger and thumb.

**"D-don't just stand there!" **Another Sutherland pilot rallied his comrade, seeing the Mark Nemo was about to strike. **"Fire! Fire your weapons at that knightmare!" **Panicking to see a huge weapon being used against them, the Sutherlands began to move around the hotel grounds while firing their machine pistols at it.

**"What is that thing?"**

**"Is that a monster?"**

**"Could the JLF have invented this knightmare?"**

**"Impossible! The Elevens can't create this abomination that you call a knightmare!"  
**

The Mark Nemo stared at the Sutherlands as it began to swing its katana again at their direction.

Nemo gave an evil smile when she brought down the katana.

"Fools. Their weapons are no match for me..."

* * *

Cockpit, Raiko

* * *

"We've got an incoming knightmare heading straight for us!" yelled the JLF Sergeant, seeing the displays indicating the presence of a hostile knightmare.

"Just one?" The JLF Warrant Officer was astounded. _The Britannian Army either has brave pilots or stupid fools who are willing to die for Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Idiots! _"Prepare the cannon immediately! We'll launch an attack at once!"

"I'm preparing it as we speak, sir!" replied the sergeant. "Should be ready any minute now."

_Alright. Time to move. _The warrant officer saw in his display that the Raiko's cannon is ready to be used. "Is there a clear visual on the knightmare?"

"Yes, sir! Waiting for you to use the cannon!"

"All right!" The warrant officer gripped the controls on his seat. "Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon! Fire!"

The sergeant eyed the trajectory heading straight for the knightmare, until it stopped in its tracks and didn't move when the projectiles had seemingly exploded a few feet away from it.

"What the hell?" The sudden change of events baffled the warrant officer. "That's not technically possible!"

"Somehow the gravitational pull's responsible for detonating the projectiles early, sir!" The sergeant told the warrant officer.

"Can you see where it is?"

"I can't. All of a sudden, my console went haywire. Probably due to electromagnetic interference."

* * *

Cockpit, Alice's GX-01

* * *

"Receptor alignment!"

Alice began work on manipulating the controls of her GX-01, having a shoulder armor placed on her back. _Good thing that Sancia briefed me on how this anti-knightmare worked too. At least I'm able to pull this off._

"Geass Transfer Circuit Open!" Alice shouted, feeling the power of Geass throughout her entire body as she eyed the multiple projectiles fired from the Raiko in front of her. _I better add some of that neutralizer to make sure I at least move next to that...thing._

"The..." The blonde Irregulars girl whispered. "Speed."

Seeing that she moved next to the Raiko at high speed after using her geass, Alice brandished her anti-knightmare swords from the giant sheaths on the sides of her knightmare.

**"Did that thing just teleport?!" **The sergeant yelled as Alice stabbed the Raiko's main cockpit before she slashed the generator. **"She just....AAUAUUAAUUGHGHGHGH!!!"**

"Damn that Clovis and Ambrosia." Alice gritted her teeth, placing her swords away. "Using the SIG and Sutherlands deployed in to eliminate the JLF in their zeal that they don't care if the hostages are killed in the process, including Nunnally."

Alice had implemented some minor use of her speed, allowing her to accelerate faster from the smoldering ruins of the Raiko towards her objective.

"Nunnally!" Alice shouted, gripping her controls tight. "I'm coming to save you! Hang in there!"

* * *

Forests near Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Ma'am!"

A COSMOS commando reported to Sancia, saluting her. She had been speaking with Lucretia and Dalque when the helmeted child soldier had shown up.

"What is it?" Sancia inquired to the COSMOS commando.

"We've got reports from Prince Clovis' G-1 that Alice was able to break through the giant anti-knightmare cannon posted at the underground hotel."

"See?" Dalque was happy to hear the report. "Even with the chance of evasion was at 17 percent from the cannon's fired projectile, Alice's geass was able to pull that off."

"I agree." Sancia smiled at Dalque before she faced the commando. "Anything else, soldier?"

"Colonel Madd and the Viceroy wants an update on Alice's situation."

"Lucretia." Sancia faced the pale-skinned Irregulars. "See if there's some way to contact Alice on her GX-01 unit."

"Understood, Sancia." Lucreatia went to work to communicate with Alice.

* * *

Heliport Lounge, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What happened?"

Ougi and his cadre ducked down, taking cover from behind anything than can stop a bullet from hitting them. Henri and the other Lost Soldiers who stayed behind did the same, except they tried to protect the hostages with their own bodies as shield.

"A Sutherland fired nearby!" Tamaki pointed to the windows of the lounge. "Look! Some of the holes are consistent with their machine pistols!"

"One of the hostages is hit!" Michelle and Jean were attending to one of the hostages, who was in his late 40s. "He got hit on his arm."

"How is he?" Ougi ran to see the two Lost Soldiers checking up on the wounded man. "Is he alright?"

"It's a graze." Jean replied. "We could temporarily stop the bleeding for now, I guess. But he needs some medical attention soon or he'll bleed to death."

"Damn Britannians." Kallen felt angry when she saw the Sutherland open fire near the lounge. "Do they not care about the welfare of the hostages that they'll do anything to elimate the remaining JLF forces in the hotel?"

* * *

Somewhere on Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Finally, that's done."

Nemo smirked, seeing her handiwork when she stabbed the last standing Sutherland through its cockpit with her katana. She didn't care when the loud, gargling screams of the pilot was heard through the Mark Nemo's radio when it exploded after the deed was done. "Good. All of the Sutherlands are down..."

The Mark Nemo's console showed some blood nearby on the wrecked Hawaii ballroom with a wounded Kusakabe and Fukuyama being the survivors of the initial attacks with their JLF subordinates dead from being crushed by the debris.

"You're the one who killed Alice!" Setting her sights on the wounded JLF officers, the Mark Nemo raised its katana to strike at them when it was forcefully stopped.

_Nemo! Wait!_

"Nunnally!" Nemo was surprised, hearing the blind girl stop her from killing the two men.

_Calm yourself. Alice might be still alive. I mean, I haven't seen her body yet and since the hotel's is in an artificial island away from the mainland..._

"Fine." Nemo lowered the Mark Nemo's sword.

_We need to go and check on the hostages and whether the Britannian Army will launch another strike._

Feeling Nunnally's sadness coursing through her, Nemo relented and lowered her katana.

"We'll go and see to them..."

* * *

Hawaii Ballroom ruins, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kusakabe was waken up by Fukuyama, a bit wounded with a graze on his right hand.

"Colonel. Get up." Fukuyama tried to wake Kusakabe up, patting him on his back until the bearded JLF officer was able to regain consciousness.

"Nrrgghh..." Kusakabe got up, assisted by Fukuyama by placing his right arm over his shoulders. "What happened?"

"That strange knightmare just attacked us out there." Fukuyama explained to his superior, pointing out the Mark Nemo engaging some VTOL gunships with its blonde knives. "The others are killed, mostly by being crushed alive by the debris. All of them are dead when I came to check on them."

"Damn you, you accursed knightmare." Kusakabe simply glared at the Mark Nemo, cursing its very existence.

Gunshots were heard from the rear of the two JLF officers. Kusakabe was surprised to see Fukuyama to go down, being shot several times in the rear.

"Who the..." Kusakabe was about to draw out his own 9mm pistol when a burst of gunfire struck him on his right arm.

"Surprised to see us, Kusakabe?" Marc grinned under his helmet; he had the culprit responsible for firing his M-13 at the renegade JLF Lieutenant Colonel.

"You!" Kusakabe shouted, holding onto his wound. "You were our allies! How could you do this?"

**"Precisely the same reason why I'm here."** Zero appeared next to Marc and Rai, holding a smoking Vektor CP1 compact pistol. **"Of course, I have other things to attend to."**

Kusakabe grabbed the 9mm again, this time with his left hand and fired a shot at Zero. However, the bullet didn't kill him as he saw it drop down on the ground. "What?"

Zero simply raised his CP1 and shot him on his left shoulder, making him drop the 9mm.

"Too bad, old timer." Marc and Rai raised their M-13s. "The two of us are here to finish you off."

"On whose authority?" Kusakabe challenged the two Lost Soldiers.

"Katase's." Rai replied, which made Kusakabe all the more nervous than before when he saw them in the ballroom.

_The General? _Kusakabe didn't believe what he had just heard. _How could the General have authorized this move against me?_

**"Quite a shame, actually." **Zero raised the CP1 to aim at Kusakabe's head. **"I'm about to start off a show here." **

Kusakabe didn't say anything, but to grit his teeth in pain from his wounds at his right arm and left shoulder while being seated on the ground.

**"And you'll have to be the little collateral here." **Zero was the first to fire, hitting Kusakabe in the chest before Marc and Rai fired their M-13s at him.

"EERRRRHHAHAHAH!" Kusakabe yelled, being shot by the two Lost Soldiers and Zero in various places on his chest and legs multiple times with their firearms before he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

BRBC Trailer Truck, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What's happening out there?"

Diethard Reid, a BRBC producer stationed in Area 11 was assigned by the main station at the Tokyo Settlement to cover the news of the _terrorist takeover_ of the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. It would be only good publicity in the sense that he plans to use the situation to the advantage of the Britannian military by raising the profile of the SAS's SIG teams assigned to end the siege once and for all.

With some exceptions.

"I don't know, Mr. Reid." One of the men assigned to monitor the live feed coming to their truck was watching the Mark Nemo about to confront Alice's GX-01. "That knightmare just came oughta nowhere and began to trash the hell out of the Sutherlands and the Boeing AH-2 VTOL gunships trying to take it down a few minutes ago."

_Useless people... _"Is anyone out there trying to cover it?"

"We're not getting out there, sir. It's too dangerous. The army and our bosses at the BRBC advised us to stay behind the cordon for our own safety. We could get killed in the crossfire while trying to get live feed for the public!"

"No one's doing it?" Diethard was irritated at the cowardice of the BRBC team assigned with him to Fujikawaguchiko. _Bunch of cowards. Bet they just want to stay here and get their butts warmed up instead of doing what they're paid for by the BRBC in the first place._

"Fine!" Taking the video camera from a nearby table, Diethard stomed out of the truck. "I'll do it myself!"

"Oh man..." The BRBC cameraman, wearing a black BRBC windbreaker and red baseball cap moaned after seeing his boss leave. "If the brass back at the Tokyo Settlement hear about this, he's going to be in big, major trouble."

"I know." replied another, seated in a swiveling chair to monitor the live feeds coming in to the truck's communications hub. "And I have a feeling that they'll give a harsh one for pulling this one off."

* * *

Somewhere on Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Who are you?!"**

Alice challenged the Mark Nemo standing in front of her with its katana down after seeing the blood on the ruins of the Hawaii ballroom. "You killed Nunnally, didn't you?!"

The Mark Nemo didn't do anything, but raised its katana above its head.

"Nunnally." Nemo warned Nunnally. "The pilot of that knightmare in front of me has a geass."

_Really? _Nunnally was startled. _How did you know?_

"I just do. That's all!" Nemo charged at Alice's GX-01. "But don't worry, we have a geass that can tell us the future!"

The Mark Nemo and GX-01 leaped at each other, simulateneously striking at the wrists of their left hand which held their bladed swords.

"What?" Alice was stunned to see minor damage on the left wrist of her GX-01. "That can't be right!" She turned around to face the Mark Nemo, which had similar damage on its left wrist. "I used The Speed on him! He shouldn't have survived it!"

"How dare you?!" Nemo snarled at the GX-01, seeing it still functioning. "He was able to survive all that? My geass envisioned his death at my hands?!"

"I'll show you..." The Mark Nemo jumped at the GX-01, katana ready to strike it down. "the power of my knightmare, the Mark Nemo!"

"And I'll have Alice's death avenged!" yelled Nemo, coursing Nunnally's frustration of friend's death through her as she was nearing the GX-01 from the air.

* * *

Hawaii Ballroom ruins, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"And so we are finally done with you, Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe."**

Zero lowered his CP1, having fired the final shot that killed Kusakabe. He turned to face Marc and Rai, the two of them lowering their M-13 rifles.

"It seems you're not here just to rescue the hostages from Kusakabe's JLF faction." Rai addressed Zero, feeling a bit unease of his presence. _It's either me or my guts tell me that he has a geass ability._

**"I could say the same for the two of you." **Zero replied back. _These two people dressed as Britannian soldiers do seem to have a geass, at least from what I'm feeling. But how did these Lost Soldiers get it?_

"We need to go." Marc patted Rai's right shoulder. "We're unsure if more reckless Britannian rescue attempts will result in more endangerment to the hostages."

"How'd you know?" Rai asked. He saw Marc tap the right temple with his right index finger.

"Oh." Rai felt embarassed when Marc gestured to the white-haired Eurasian his answer. "The radio. I forgot."

**"Then you two better leave at once." **Zero advised the two Lost Soldiers.

"What about you then?" Marc asked Zero. "Aren't you going to leave as well?"

**"On second thought," **Zero brought out a pen-shaped device and twirled it on his fingers. **"why don't you two stay here for the show?"**

"Shame though." Rai tried to put humor into the currently tense atmosphere. "The only thing we got for an encore was to tangle with some JLF soldiers in the hallways prior to rescuing the hostages in the lounge."

**"I'll guarantee this to you for sure." **Zero held the device in front of them. **"This will be truly a splendid show for you and the entire world to see."**

"What about the other JLF soldiers roaming the hotel?" Marc asked Rai.

"No worries." Rai grinned. "I gave them the _order _to shoot their own comrades if they see them."

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What?"

Clovis was shocked to see the Mark Nemo defeat the Sutherlands and the AH-2 VTOL gunships deployed initially to subdue all JLF forces in the hotel before they engaged the knightmare. All of them, including the gunships, were destroyed without causing any damage to the Mark Nemo.

"How can this be?" Clovis was so scared on seeing the knightmare's ferocity that he was at a loss on what to do next as he saw the Mark Nemo and Alice's GX-01 engage each other in combat.

"Deploy SAR teams out there immediately!" Ambrosia gave the orders in place of Clovis, too speechless to say anything in the meantime. "Extract the dead and wounded from the hotel as soon as possible!"

"Yes, your highness!" replied the bridge officers, going on their way to give out the orders as provided by Ambrosia herself.

"Viceroy." Guilford spoke to Clovis, as he and Darlton were trying to calm Clovis down.

_If I can't defeat that knightmare and purge the JLF out of there... _Clovis was beginning to have problems running down in his head. _Father will be greatly upset that he might strip me of my position as Area 11 governor and reassign me somewhere else._

Sweat began to trickle down his forehead.

_What can I do now to get out of this mess?

* * *

_Forests near Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Sancia!"

Both Dalque and Lucretia rushed to aid Sancia, who had mysteriously fallen into pain while Alice was engaging the Mark Nemo in the hotel's grounds. Her geass sigil on her fore began to glow in the midst of the growing pain in Sancia's body.

"I see..." murmured Sancia, seeing two COSMOS commandos rushing in to help her. "This...must be from back in...Shinjuku a few weeks ago."

"Get Colonel Madd on the line! Hurry!" Dalque yelled to the COSMOS soldier to radio for help.

"Right away." The COSMOS soldier went to use the headset mounted permanently on his helmet, making contact with another Irregulars unit posted near Clovis G-1. **"A Group to B Group! A Group to B Group! Come in please!"**

**"This is B Group! What's going on out there, over?"**

**"Captain Sancia's down! She's alright, but somehow she's in great pain!"**

**"Roger! I've informed the Colonel. He'll immediately dispatch a medical unit to check her out."**

**"What's the ETA?"**

**"6 minutes the most. Minimum at 3."**

**"Understood. A Group out..."** The COSMOS soldier informed Sancia. "Captain, the Colonel's been informed. A medical unit's coming to check on you. Most likely they'll be by 6 minutes."

"Hang in there, Sancia." Lucretia was assisting Sancia by helping sit up while leaning back on one of the Irregular trailer trucks, despite being in pain.

_Blast you, you damned geass user! _Sancia continued to exhibit signs of pain as the medical unit has yet to arrive at their location. _For me to avoid the possibility of this from happening again, our unit must capture or destroy the towering knightmare. It must be the source responsible for my pain linked to my own geass..._

* * *

Somewhere on Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Alice had readily dodged the attack from the Mark Nemo when she saw it leaping towards her with its katana ready to strike her GX-01's head. Thanks to her Speed geass, she was able to avoid it at the last minute.

"I'll defeat you!" Alice yelled at the Mark Nemo, pointing the sword on its left hand at it. "I'll defeat you to avenge Nunnally's death!"

Moving her GX-01 towards Mark Nemo, Alice manipulated her custom knightmare to strike at the Mark Nemo while using her Speed geass power to augment her fighting ability to deliver the blows to the Mark Nemo. Despite its ability to read the future and be able to normally avoid being struck by the GX-01's swords, it was unable to avoid getting minor damage on its body.

"ERRHGH!" Alice gritted her teeth, feeling pain on her body as her geass was taking a toll on her body since she was medically augmented to have the geass like Sancia, Lucretia and Dalque through questionable artificial means.

"Gotta...activate...geass...receptors." Inputting commands on her console, the shoulder armor being mounted on her back once more. _If I can defeat this knightmare with some of that neutralizer, I could perhaps be able to look around if Nunnally's still alive._

"The Speed!" Alice yelled, moving fast to strike the Mark Nemo and try to attack from its head to its arm. Her opponent was on the defensive by dodging every stab and slash attack attempted, like it was reading and anticipating her movements. _Why can't I nail a decent attack on it? How does he know when to attack and when to dodge?!_

The Mark Nemo, after a few moments of dodging Alice's attacks, was able to land a heavy blow at her GX-01 when the Mark's Nemo katana sliced off its right arm.

"What?" Alice was surprised, seeing the console warning her that the right arm was permanently disabled. "Why you?!" Venting her anger, Alice once again used the left arm to swing the giant sword against the Mark Nemo. However, the Mark Nemo had seemingly caught on to the GX-01 and lobbed off its left arm.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Alice shouted, seeing her GX-01 had been diabled of its arm. It was now defenseless, having no other weapon to use against the Mark Nemo.

"Nunnally!" The young blonde Irregulars cried, forcing herself to retreat. _I don't believe it. _She began to sob hard, watching the Mark Nemo stare at her in a menacing manner. _I can't use my own power to save someone I know._

Little does she know that Nunnally, no Nemo in Nunnally's _restored_ body, was in control of the Mark Nemo. It had seemed that Nunnally and Nemo had won this knightmare-to-knightmare conflict for the meantime.

* * *

Hawaii Ballroom ruins, Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"It looks like our subordinates are able to guide the hostages." **Zero informed Marc and Rai, being informed by Ougi on his radio. _And the explosives are in place too._

"So what are you going to do next?" Marc asked Zero, who raised the pen-shaped device up that it was perpendicular to the floor.

**"Simple." **Zero grinned. **"We're about to start the performance."**

The masked, muscular person pushed the button top of the device.

Instantly, several explosions were heard at the bottom floors of the hotel. It began to slowly collapse as the foundation slowly collapsed from the explosives strategically planted at certain foundation points of the building in order for the collapse to take place.

Chapter 5 END

* * *

PS - Awright! Another update at long last! Chapter title is from Crisis Core, one of the latest PSP games I've played. Kinda stopped lately due to Metal Gear Online and Valkyria Chronicles. Don't blame me for that, but they're cool. I've yet to form a clan for the former though... XP

For definition's sake, the Sori Kotei is the official residence of the Japanese Prime Minister aka the first Kantei after a second one was built to replace it back in 2002. CRW stands for Counter Revolutionary Warfare, which was first started by the British SAS. This involves all manners of CQB/CQC work, including close protection duties and assault techniques in various counter-terrorist activities such as the storming of the Iranian Embassy by SAS squads under Operation Nimrod.

Let me know how the chapter went. I was a bit excited when I did it. So hopefully, I did satisfy some action fans out there reading this chapter. For now, allow me to at least try and show off the structure of the Britannian SAS. Note that I based its entire structure mostly from a mix of the British, Australian and New Zealand SAS special forces with a little bit of my input in the following:

- Headquarters  
- Training Wing  
- 4 Sabre Squadrons (1, 2, 3, and 4 Squadrons) with the following troops:

- Air Troop  
- Boat Troop  
- Mobility Troop  
- Mountain Troop  
- Urban Troop (I guess the troop's specialty is conducting operations in urban areas)  
- Signals Troop (The Australian SAS had these guys. They're in charge of doing military comm-related work)

- Special Intervention Group (CT unit)

To end it all, I won't be able to update again for some time. Not sure when. Probably after I start university and all that jazz next year or whenever's a good day to do the next chapter. For now, I still will accept ideas and suggestions for how the fic could progress later on. In the meantime, I'll progress this story in terms of a mixture of NoN and the anime version of LoTR. For the uniforms used by the Black Knights aka Kuro no Kishidan, they're using the tulip helmets and suits used in NoN. They're so badass than the ones in the anime anyway.

About the GX-01 Knightmares used by the Irregulars in NoN, are there any particular model numbers/names for Alice, Dalque, Lucreatia and Sancia to use. I notice that all of them except Lucretia use the bipedal GX-01 while Lucretia uses a dog-like one. As for Marc's geass as portrayed from the first chapter, I haven't decided yet on how it should be. Perhaps in a chapter or two, I'll think about that.

To those who may forget about the BRBC's abbreviation. For this fic, it means **Br**itannian **B**roadcasting **C**orporation. The BBC abbreviation will probably be used for the alternate Britain in the CG universe, including the Lost Soldiers story of course.


	6. Big Debut

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All character of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

With Zero and the Lost Soldiers in place, a plan is seemingly hatched to defeat Kusakabe's JLF faction and rescue the hostages. But what is this plan? Will they be able to escape alive and enact their _plan _in time? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 6: Big Debut

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What the hell's going on out there?"

Ambrosia yelled, seeing the screens in the G-1's bridge showing multiple explosions taking place at the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel.

"The hotel..." Clovis was too shocked to see the hotel blown up. "It's gone. It's all gone..."

"Did the JLF commit suicide along with the hostages?" Darlton gritted his teeth, angry at the scene unfolding in front of him. "I can't believe that they still hold on to that crazy belief of theirs, dammit!"

After Clovis, Ambrosia, Darlton and Guilford watched the hotel crumble to the ground, the screens then blacked out for a few seconds before it showed some vertical colored lines.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Guilford called on bridge personnel regarding the status of the screens.

"I don't know!" One of the technicians went forth to check on the screens. "It seems our signal's been hijacked."

"By who?" Ambrosia asked the technician. The technician, in response, only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know about it, your Highness. We can't seem to trace it!"

**"Greetings and good evening, Britannia!"**

Zero's helmeted face appeared on the screens, merely showing his head.

"Who the hell is he?" Guilford was alarmed, seeing Zero on the screens.

**"As you may not know, all the hostages are safe." **He raised a fist in the air. **"Delivered from the jaws of the renegade JLF faction safely to their freedom."**

Ambrosia and Clovis couldn't help but watch as CO19 and Britannian SAS operators assisted the people in several lifeboats, alive and well from their ordeal in the Westin Lake Kawaguchi hotel.

**"But they are not the only ones at fault for tonight!" **Zero's voice boomed on the bridge's audio speakers. **"For as you Britannians may not know by now, Prince Clovis himself had ordered the massacre of Japanese at the former city of Shinjuku." **He clenched his fists, speaking very slowly. **"And among those killed was a Jesuit priest named Jack McNeil of the Society of Jesus. Him of all people!"  
**

A photo of Father McNeil was briefly shown on television before Zero's head appeared once again on the widescreen.

**"I want each and everyone on you to know that starting from today," **Zero extended his _muscular _arms, the cape gently moving from the movement of his arms. **"I will be fighting against those who would lay a hand on helpless Britannians, Japanese or anyone who feels oppressed. I warn you, I won't leave anything unturned if an atrocity like that happens ever again."**

Spotlights were suddenly turned on from nearby; the camera zooming back to show him standing on a yacht. Behind him were several _unknown _individuals, who also had the same tulip-shaped helmet as him with the exception of their sneaking-type suits.

**"We, the Order of the Black Knights, shall make haste to protect those who are in need of help!" **Zero raised his hands, cape moving once again due to body movement. **"I'm officially declaring war against those who are willing to oppress the weak without any second thought!"**

Silence came down on the bridge, alarmed by Zero's words.

**"I'm not the only one who is ready to fight against the wicked and the corrupt." **Zero, with his right arm, gestured to his right. Spotlights came on a dark portion of the yacht, revealing a few familiar faces.

**"Also from today," **declared Zero. **"the Lost Soldiers shall be also fighting against the same people we are ready to face in battle!"**

_Dammit! _Darlton gritted his teeth. _It's them..._

"Cut the feed now!" Clovis ordered the communications officers to end the feed as directed by Zero.

"We can't do it, your Highness!" One of the officers told Clovis. "It's coming from an outside source! I can't seem to hack it..."

"You seem to know something about these..." Guilford spoke to Darlton, seeing him alarmed. "Lost Soldiers on the widescreen just about now."

"Get the forces to withdraw after the hostages are secured." Clovis ordered the bridge personnel. He placed a hand on his face. _Dammit. Now's not a good time for this..._

* * *

Nunnally's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

Nunnally was in her bed, being tended to by Alice and Sayoko as Lelouch and Cornelia were attending school-related tasks in Ashford Academy since it was a weekday.

"Is she alright?" Alice asked, seeing Nunnally ever since Saturday morning.

"I don't know!" Sayoko was by Nunnally's side, trying to wake her up.

"Nunnally!" Cornelia came inside Nunnally's room, hearing her screams. "Nunally! It's okay! It's me, Cornelia. Shhh... You're safe now."

"W...what?"

Nunnally immediately woke up, checking her body frame to see that she had been bandaged all over, with some bandages over her face and neck.

"Big sister!" Nunnally hugged Cornelia. "You're alive."

Cornelia hugged Nunnally back. "Of course I am."

"I'm glad that you're okay, Miss Nunnally." Sayoko was relieved when Nunnally woke up.

"What happened?" Nunnally asked Cornelia and Alice; Sayoko left the room to get some water for the blind girl.

"The Black Knights saved us." Alice smiled, telling Nunnally the answer. "Don't you remember?"

Nunnally shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Cornelia patted her half sister's head. "Your big brother will be here to see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Nunnally smiled at Cornelia.

_Strange..._ Nunnally's thoughts began to nag at her. _Did Nemo save me from the hotel when it blew up or something?_

"Lelouch!" Nunnally heard Cornelia calling to her brother. "I just spoke to this C.C. in your room yesterday evening. She told me she was your girlfriend..."

"WHAT?!" Lelouch was heard outside her room, stunned by Cornelia's claims. "What are you talking about?! That's...that's a lie..."

"I'm sure Master Lelouch can handle that." Sayoko told Nunnaly, who came back in her room with a glass of water.

_I'm not sure. _Nunally tried to remember the last time Lelouch was able to escape Cornelia's grasp. _Last time I remember was when she found out Lelouch disabled the cars of the SPs assigned to protect us and Suzaku._

From outside Nunnally's room, C.C. watched as Nunnally was being to by Sayoko with Alice assisting her.

_

* * *

_

Unknown Chambers, Unknown Country

* * *

"Master V.V.!"

A small, young Caucasian boy, perhaps around 6-7 years old, was wearing a purple cape over noble Britannian clothing fit for the only male child of a rich family. He was watching a large plasma screen from the BRBC that broadcasted the debut of the Black Knights led by Zero and the return of the Lost Soldiers.

"What is it?" V.V. didn't look back to see an unknown man, all covered in black clothing with a hood that covered his head and a black cape over his shoulders. "Is there something wrong?"

"He has arrived, Master. What should I do with him?"

V.V. grinned; he knew what the cloaked man was talking about.

"Yes." V.V. replied. "Send him in when he's ready immediately."

"Right away, Master. He's just waiting outside your private chambers."

The cloaked man stood up and ran out of the chambers; doors left open by his comrades. A few minutes later, an unknown person was in his middle to late teens was standing behind V.V. Like him, he had a purple cape and also wore noble Britannian clothing.

"I have arrived as you requested, Master V.V." The person knelt down on the ground, paying his respects to V.V. "Is there something that you need from me?"

"Have you heard?" V.V. spoke to the person, still staring at the BRBC broadcast. "About the debut of the Black Knights?"

"Indeed I have." The person replied, who grinned. "I even heard of the return of those, so-called Lost Soldiers."

"They're interesting." V.V. grinned, watching the BRBC broadcast zoom in on Zero's head. "Especially since those Black Knights are using the emblem same from us."

"You mean the trident-shaped emblem pointed upward?" The person pointed to the widescreen, already standing up.

"Indeed." V.V. saw another emblem of the Black Knights being shown on BRBC, showing the geass sigil on the suits of the Black Knight guerrillas. "It seems that our friend Zero is also using the geass sigil as an emblem too."

"You're right. That is quite interesting to hear all right."

"So what do you think, my dear boy?" V.V. turned around to look at his visitor. He was not shocked to see that the person had Lelouch's facial features, black hair and purple eyes. "Aren't they quite interesting to see out there in today's modern times?"

"They seem to be a curious bunch, uncle V.V." The Lelouch look-alike person smiled at V.V. "In fact, I'm wondering if we'll meet with them soon enough."

"Quite possible, Rolo vi Britannia." V.V. smiled back at Rolo. "But I'm hoping that the Lost Soldiers would pay a visit. It's quite some time since I gave one of them a _gift_ to remember me by."

"Do not call me that for now, uncle." Rolo held his cape with his right hand before he outstretched his arm and opened his palm. V.V. was amazed to hear Rolo insist on his _request_.

"I wish to be known as from now as... the Cardinal!"

* * *

Governor-General's Office, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Clovis was in his office alongside Ambrosia, Guilford and Darlton, all of them in the room after it was dawn in Area 11. They didn't get much sleep, wondering about the hoteljacking situation yesterday.

"This is all the information we've gathered from the attack on the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel." Guilford placed a folder on Clovis' desk, who leaned back on his chair. "We don't have much information on the Black Knights, I'm afraid."

"And the Lost Soldiers?" Ambrosia asked her knight. "Were you able to obtain any information on them, Guilford?"

Guilford shook his head. "I'm very sorry, your Highness. I've tried to do everything I can to get much needed data on the unit, but MI5 and MI6 has made my attempts impossible to do so."

"And why's that?" Clovis asked the ponytailed Britannian officer.

"They insist that it was classified information and it wouldn't be possible for me to obtain the information." Guilford replied. "Plus they told me that I would be arrested for treason and illegally obtaining military secrets if I tried to insist on obtaining information regarding the Lost Soldiers again."

"Why with all this secrecy?" Ambrosia muttered, staring at Clovis as he was reading the folder. She noticed Darlton, her subordinate, was not himself when he was staring at either the folder or at the outside world. _Damn! What's MI6 trying to hide from us? Even trying to hide classified information from me, a member of the Britannian Royal Family?_

"Darlton." Ambrosia called the scarred man's attention.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"You seem troubled right now." Ambrosia eyed Darlton carefully. "Is there something that you would like to share with the rest of us here?"

"Not really." Darlton shook his head. "I'm just wondering about the Black Knights. That's all."

_It seems that Darlton's hiding something... But what?_

Ambrosia was suspicious about Darlton's answer, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

At least for now in the meantime.

"Get Special Branch and MI5 to work on the Black Knights." Clovis gave Darlton his instructions. "See if there's any information on the Lost Soldiers available as well."

"Yes, your Highness." Darlton left the office after he excused himself.

"Darlton seems to know something about the Lost Soldiers." Ambrosia asked Clovis, who was standing near him.

"I'm not sure on what you're saying though." Clovis answered. "Can you be certain?"

"He seemed nervous." Ambrosia raised her concerns. "Then again, the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers did raise some concerns from within our intelligence communities."

Clovis sighed. "I just hope we can figure out how we can deal with them sooner or later..." He scratched his left cheek. "By the way, what about the inquiry on the van that a Met Police unit had found near the hotel?"

"No luck." Guilford shook his head. "From what I've been told, the van's being blown up after a CO19 team tried to approach it. Looks like the Lost Soldiers' handiwork."

"I see." The Area 11 Governor-General sighed again. _Figures..._

* * *

Cabin, Unknown Boeing 737, over Pacific Ocean

* * *

"I'm surprised that his Majesty tolerated my appointment as your knight, despite my status as a Honorary Britannian."

A 17-year old brown-haired teen was traveling in the cabin of a white Boeing 737, wearing civilian clothes for reasons unknown.

"You will have to thank him soon." A young girl with pink hair, seated next to him, was also wearing civilian clothes for reasons yet known. "I'm not sure how it's possible to thank him if he's the Prime Minister and all..."

"You mean Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia?" The teen asked.

"Yes." The girl nodded. "Though I'll have to ask around and see if a private audience can be granted to him."

"I'm in your debt."

"Princess." A non-uniformed Royalty Protection Branch (RPB) officer, with blonde hair and in his early 30s, arrived next to the pink-haired girl. He wore a black windbreaker over his blue dress shirt and red necktie, with black pants and shoes on. "The pilots have informed me that we're about to arrive at the Tokyo Settlement's airport in two hours time."

"Thank you." The RPB officer went back to take his seat adjacent to the princess' seat and buckle his seat belt. "I'll inform you of any detail, your Highness."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Well, going in with a bunch of civilian and military officials in order to conceal your presence?"

"I'm sure of it." The girl stared at the brown-haired teen. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well..." The teen shrugged his shoulders. "Someone will definitely know that you came to Area 11."

"I'm not worried. You'll be around to protect me. Right, Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku smiled at the girl.

"I'm sure that I'll do my job, Princess Euphemia." Suzaku placed his clenched right fist over his heart, acknowledging Euphemia.

"I told you not to call me that." Euphemia scolded Suzaku. "Euphie will do..."

* * *

Command Center, Covert Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Any luck yet on finding the Geass Directorate?"

Marc asked Rai, who was busy checking out some coordinates from a piece of paper. It was very old as it had aged for a few years, but the writing on it was miraculously still readable. The other Lost Soldiers were busy manning the command center as the skeleton stuff from Kyoto were deemed a possible security risk on compromising their location. As always, they wore balaclavas to conceal their identity.

"None." Rai shook his head. "All of this are merely small bases we took care of in Japan during the Second Pacific War. We were lucky that JSDF forces that evacuated to China after the war and Xingke's covert faction in the Chinese Federation army offered their assistance by providing transport when we raided one of their bases in the Batanes Islands a few months ago."

"Thanks, Rai." Marc patted Rai's left shoulder. "You sure you don't want to get some rest?"

"Nah." Rai grinned. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Besides, we need to find out where theese guys and kick their butts to next week."

"What about that news on the BRBC though?" Rai asked Marc. "I heard rumors about some Britannian guy who's going to be..."

Before Rai could finish his question, the main screen in the command center showed the face of a very familiar person.

**"It's a pleasure to meet the Lost Soldiers in person once again!"**

"Zero..." whispered Marc. "So you're here and contacting us eh? It's a real gander for us Lost Soldiers." _And about time too. I was about to ask Kyoto if there is some way to contact them with the resurgence of anti-Britannian action by guerrillas._

"It must be very important if you went out all the way to contact us." Rai spoke to Zero. "After all, you guys are hitting the BRBC with some juicy stuff on your activities."

**"Kyoto has allowed me to make contact with you all, although limited." **Zero said, trying to announce his intentions. **"After all, I feel very honored to work alongside another anti-Britannian group such as the Lost Soldiers."**

"Is there something that you want from us or are you just here to praise us like some fanboy?"

**"No, no! Not at all.****"** chuckled Zero. **"Actually, I have a favor or two to ask of you if I may.****" **

"And I'm wondering what that is." Marc asked, fueling sarcasm to their conversation.

"**It's simple really. I promise you that it's not going to be that hard in the end.****"**

"And what is this about, really?" The Lost Soldier's CO was really impatient with Zero. "Ah, never mind. Just get to the point instead of beating all of us around a bush."

**"Very well." **Zero grinned, sensing the impatience from Marc. **"As you will find out now, I'm personally attending to an operation in the Tokyo Settlement."**

"And what kind of operation is this?" Rai asked Zero.

**"A drug bust. Particularly an anti-Refrain operation."**

"If I recall right," Domingo snapped his fingers. "Refrain's been used in all of Britannia's colonies. Number one customers are the Honorary Britannians and the non-Honorary Brits who wanted to yearn for the _good old day_s before Britannia invaded them like no tomorrow."

**"You people seem to be quite knowledgeable about the drug itself."**

"We've done on our own ops in the past, just to let you know." Marc replied to Zero's query. "Most of them on anti-Refrain operations like the one you just said, Zero."

**"Then it would be in our interests if we join forces to eradicate this drug from Japan once and for all."**

"I'll get back to you at once, Zero." Marc gestured to Rai to end the video feed from Zero's Black Knights covert HQ. "Out."

"So what now, boss?" Ken asked. "Do we join up with this Zero guy? At least we're in the public eye once again after the fiasco in Lake Kawaguchi a few nights ago."

"Hmmm...."

Marc was thinking about Ken's question regarding Zero's proposal to join forces with him and the rest of the Black Knights.

"I think we ought to do the same in return."

A minute of silence hovered over the command center before sounds of "Yes" and "I agree" came from the rest of the Lost Soldiers; they were ready to back their leader.

"Alright." Marc nodded, patting Rai's head. "Get Kyoto on the line ASAP and tell them to contact the Black Knights when possible. But I suggest that we better be careful. I don't seem to trust him fully for now. Let's see what Zero can do on the field in our joint op later on."

"Gotcha." Rai gave a thumbs up. "I'll be on it."

"I have a little counterproposal that I have in mind for Zero that he probably won't be able to resist."

* * *

Corridor, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Dammit..."

Kallen Stadfeld, a seemingly frail high school student of Ashford Academy, was walking down the corridor at a fast pace after receiving a secret message from Ougi regarding an upcoming anti-Refrain operation. The recent operations that the Black Knights had done against the evils of Britannian society, from corrupt politicians to units of the Britannian Army during guerrilla ops. So far, their actions has won support from anti-occupation Japanese in Area 11, as well as anti-colonial intellectuals and the anti-occupation movement in the Britannian mainland.

_I can't seem to move out with the others until Kyoto's able to resupply us with our Burais. Not to mention that Zero's suppose to give us some instructions..._

Kallen was busy in her thoughts that she bumped hard to Lelouch, falling down to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Kallen felt pain in her left leg and head. She was able to stop from falling down on the floor completely by using her hands and arms to prevent herself from being badly injured. The last thing she needed was not to be in a Black Knights-mandated operation due to her clumsiness.

"I'm so..." The red-haired girl was about to apologize for her actions when she found out who she bumped into. _What the hell? It's..._

"Lelouch..." She was being careful to shout. Kallen knows that Lelouch is popular with the girls in Ashford Academy, especially if they're around or a bit above his age. His looks and charms have won them over.

Except Kallen.

_Damn you, Lelouch! I can't be seen here. Not now. Not like..._

"EEEKKKK!!!!" Kallen heard one of the girls scream out of the corridor.

_Oh no! I almost forgot. Everyone's to be dismissed early due to the teachers having a meeting for two days. I'm in a big mess now.  
_

"Oh my god! It's Kallen and she's trying to manhump Lelouch!"

Kallen was waving her hands, trying to tell them that it's not true. "W-wait! It's not true, I..." However, it wasn't helping for the fact that she was seated.... well, on Lelouch's... let's call it the pelvis for the meantime.

"Is this the reason why Kallen is so frail?" Another girl shouted. "So that she can take Lelouch, body and soul, all for herself?"

"The nerve of that girl!"

"How dare she?!"

"Come girls! We need to remove her from Lelouch's presence once and for all."

"I see that you're in a little dilemma..."

Kallen saw that Lelouch had recovered from falling down on the ground. She had the urge to hit Lelouch on his face real hard after she saw something in his face.

He grinned at her.

* * *

Outskirts of Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Kallen, now in her Black Knights outfit, watched Zero stretch his neck muscles. He was commanding a Black Knights cell consisting of Ougi, Tamaki, Yoshida, Inoue and around 6 new recruits. For the meantime, they were still armed with either IZHMASH AKMS or AK-74 assault rifles.

_Damn that woman could pack a punch or two. _Zero cursed at himself, remembering the slap he received after Kallen did so for the _incident_ back at Ashford Academy. _In that case, I better be careful with her at all times._

"Say, um..." Tamaki whispered to his comrades. "Who are we waitin' for again?"

"Weren't you listening, Tamaki?" Inoue scolded him without raising her voice. "It's the guys from the Lost Soldiers. Zero personally requested their assistance."

"O-kay?" Tamaki was a bit confused, but knew what the woman was talking about.

_Next time, I'm finding that Tamaki another line of work from within the Black Knights. _Zero sighed, hearing Tamaki and Inoue argue with each other. _Maybe the official kitchen janitor should be good..._

"Knock it off, you two." Ougi scolded his ex-NRA comrades before he pointed out a few shadowy figures on top of a nearby warehouse. "They're here."

Two flashes that came from a flashlight. The signal for Zero and the others to emerge.

"Move it." Ougi motioned to the other guys in the cell. Zero led them to the nearby warehouse, where they were met by some of the Lost Soldiers after they rappelled down from the roof to the ground.

Four of them to be exact. All of them were wearing their _normal _LS uniforms, consisting of their normal Britannian soldier gear including their body armors donned with their respective national flags on. Unlike their previous missions, they were armed with Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine guns.

"Sorry we're late." One of the Lost Soldiers greeted Zero. "Our boss' getting ready as backup."

"And you're leading the mission?" Ougi asked the Lost Soldier who had the Japanese flag on his body armor.

"Yessiree." came the reply. "I'm leading the guys for the ground part of our joint operation."

"Where is he? I mean, Spriggan?" Ougi asked again, referring only by a codename.

"The boss is already making preparations." explained another Lost Soldier who referred to Marc by his codename, who had a Korean flag on the body armor. "He'll dish out some needed help for you and me in case things go south..."

**"Rai, Yi, Henri, Ken." **The four Lost Soldiers were being contacted by Marc using their covert radio frequency. **"If you guys are done meeting up, move in on the target already. I've got some trucks moving in on the target building, Rai. Let's move out."**

**"Roger that."** Rai replied to Marc's transmission.

"Sorry." Rai told Zero. "We need to move now. I've been told that vehicles are approaching the target building."

**"Understood." **Zero motioned to the others to move in. **"All right. Let's go." **

_This ought to be fun. _Zero cracked the knuckles on his hands in anticipation of a gunfight. _Indeed, I should be able to test my geass on these drug smugglers...

* * *

_Somewhere in Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hey man!" A Caucasian man with blonde hair in his 30s was checking in on an armed man in his late 20s, packing a crate full of medium-sized bottles. He had a Colt M-13 assault rifle strapped on his left shoulder. "How's the Refrain stuff for Nagoya coming along anyway? The boss wants to double check."

"Pretty easy though." The M-13-armed man replied. "Seems like the results are doing well. Right after we tested this stuff on the other colonies including Area 9, the boss was impressed that he wanted to test them even more with the Elevens."

"Can't wait to see this stuff work on them Elevens after I distributed the stuff with the Nines..."

An explosion was heard on the front area of the warehouse, taking out the metal garage doors in the process.

"Who the hell did all that?" The blonde man shouted, pulling out a Sig Sauer P225 pistol concealed in the waistband of his jeans after partially lifting his white shirt to gain access to his sidearm.

"The Black Knights are on the scene, punks!" Tamaki yelled, who began to wildly fire his AKM at all of the armed drug dealers. Inoue and Yoshida threw several RGO frag grenades to cause enemy casualties.

* * *

Walkway, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Oh no! It's them!" One of the M-13-armed drug smugglers standing on the walkway above the ground took aim at Tamaki when suddenly, loud crashing noises came in from above.

"What the?" The Lost Soldiers came rappelling from above, firing their MP7s at the drug smugglers at the walkways with their right hands.

"The Lost Soldiers have returned!" yelled Ken, who was the first to land on the walkway.

"Take this!" A knife-wielding smuggler tried to charge at Ken.

"Behind ya!" Henri, who landed on the walkway behind the charging smuggler, grabbed him from behind via his shirt collar. He executed a couple of punches before he did a roundhouse kick that sent him down on the ground. Thanks to the construction of the walkway, it was wide enough for him to do the kick.

"Thanks." Ken gave the thumbs up after removing his rappelling gear.

"I know." Henri nodded. "Just watch yourself."

The four-man Lost Soldiers team rappeled down from the walkway after ensuring the area was clear of hostiles.

* * *

Somewhere in Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"AUUUAAHAHAHAHAH!"

The smuggler landed on the ground, face first. Nothing was there to save him from the fall, which broke his skull and several of his limbs on impact.

**"Don't let up!" **Zero ordered the Black Knights to charge forward, ignoring the death of the fallen smuggler. He ran towards a group of them; four of them were armed with AKMs. Their 7.62 x 39 Soviet bullets were not scratching his suit, let alone damaging or penetrating it.

"What the heck's this guy?" A smuggler yelled out to his comrades. "Our AKMs aren't killing this guy!"

"What is he? A demon or something?!"

**"You are correct!"**

Zero was already on the air, leaping towards them. When he landed in the middle of the group, Zero began to lash out at them by grabbing one of them by the head and smashing it on the concrete floor.

**"Next." **Zero followed his initial attack by doing an elbow attack on the second AKM-armed man, grabbing the Soviet-made assault rifle and hurled him over his left shoulder. Seeing that his opponent was down, Zero stomped on his head to ensure that he stayed down permanently.

"W-what the heck are ya?" The other two men, toting their own AKMs, were shocked to see Zero put down a couple of their buddies with his fast reflexes.

Automatic gunfire echoed from the ranks of the Black Knights, killing the two armed men in front of Zero.

"You alright, Zero?" Tamaki asked, being the first to see Zero. Some of the armed drug smugglers have retreated upon seeing superior numbers being used against them.

**"I'm alright." **Zero told Tamaki. He then gave his orders to the ex-NRA guerrilla, **"Have Kallen's Burai deployed. Some of the Refrain smugglers have retreated towards the interior of the warehouse..."**

"No problem." Tamaki went on his radio, giving Kallen the go ahead to enter the warehouse.

**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Requesting emergency assistance from all available CO19 Armed Response Vehicles in the Tokyo Settlement. I repeat, requesting emergency assistance from all available CO19 Armed Response Vehicles."**

A Britannian Metropolitan Police CO19 BMW 530i ARV was in a 4-way intersection somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement after it had stopped at a red light. Three Caucasian men in their early to middle 30s were inside the vehicle, wearing their standard CO19 gear except for ballistic helmets. Two of them had blonde hair, the driver and observer, while the navigator had brown hair.

**"This is car 15, CO19. What's your emergency, over?" **The ARV's navigator, seated in the front passenger seat answered the radio dispatch.

**"Eyewitnesses had called in a 999 emergency, reporting sounds of automatic gunshots at the Yokohama Harbor. Proceed with caution, unknown individuals may be armed. Over."** The observer, seated at the rear passenger seat of the 530i, patted the navigator's arm and gestured to him to ask the dispatch again.

**"Dispatch. Are we allowed by ACPO to use assault carbines on scene, over?"**

**"They've given all CO19 ARVs heading ot Yokohama Harbor the go ahead to do so." **The navigator gave the thumbs up as the ARV sped towards the direction of the harbor.

**"Copy that."

* * *

**

Somewhere in Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The red Type 10-R Burai busted through the warehouse, after Tamaki had radioed Ougi to sent in Kallen to clean up the rest of the Refrain smugglers out of commission for good.

**"Okay, I'm in." **Kallen communicated with Ougi on their private frequency, the same one they had used ever since their NRA days. **"I should be able to clean this place up of the smugglers with no problem at all, Ougi."**

**"Good luck, Kallen.****" **Ougi wished the Britannian-Japanese NRA guerrilla some luck before he commenced radio silence for the next few minutes as Kallen fired the Burai's anti-personnel machine gun mounted underneath its cockpit.

"This Burai's awesome." Kallen whispered, seeing the anti-personnel machine gun cut down a few more drug smugglers after they fired their M-13s and AKMs at it. "I can't believe Kyoto would be able to create an interesting knightmare such as this Burai." With nigh vision mode activated, she was able to conduct lone anti-personnel sweeps on her own.

_Another garage shutter. _Seeing the lone obstacle in front of her, Kallen took the precaution of arming her Burai with a submachine gun. She took aim and fired its underbarrel grenade launcher, launching a HE grenade that destroyed the shutter. _That's not damn enough to stop this knightmare I got here._

"Is it clear?" Kallen searched around the new area, which was a storage area. It was big enough that the smugglers use it to store crates of Refrain, ready to be shipped out to either Area 11 or its other colonies overseas. "I don't see anyone else armed and hostile around here..."

She scanned the area to see several Japanese, or rather Elevens and Honorary Britannians walking around while seeing in a state of unknown euphoria.

"What the hell's going on here?" Kallen was stunned to see her fellow countrymen, hearing them shout out things that would make Japan known to the international community.

She heard the people praise about Japan's prestige to the outside world for its electronics, popular culture, media, food and the like. But there was only one thing that greatly interested and shocked her to no end.

"Damn." Kallen gritted her teeth. "They so long for the good old days that decide to drug themselves with Refrain. A bunch of weaklings..." But she was even more shocked to see something else.

Among the Japanese wondering around in euphoria was her mother.

Her biological mother.

* * *

Governor-General's Office, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hmm..." Clovis was busy working on papers regarding an upcoming visit to inspect the troops stationed at RBA Tokyo when he caught a glimpse of small flashes in the distance away from his office. _What were those?_

"Your Highness!"

Guilford entered the office, despite being warned by his secretary that he was busy doing work.

"What is it?" Clovis sighed. _I feel a headache's coming on to me._

"We've received word that gunfire's being reported at the Yokohoma Harbor. It's one of the locations of the Refrain smugglers the SOCG's Project Team's being trying to apprehend after a previous arrest back in the mainland."

_Looks like the SOCG's done some hard work for us. _"Alright. Get Special Branch and a SOCG Central Task Force out there. Make sure a Knightpolice team is also with them to be sure."

"Why the Special Branch, sir?"

"I've received a few last minute intel that they had corrupt police officials on their pockets. I need the SB to get the names and locations."

"Right away, your Highness." Guilford complied with Clovis' instructions, leaving his office.

Clovis stood up from his chair, watching from his window to see more flashes from the direction of the Yokohama Harbor.

"And if I'm right," murmured the Area 11 Governor-General. "The Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers would be there too. If that's the case..."

The blonde third prince of the Britannian throne grinned.

"Then I'll just have to make use of them for the meantime until we crush them for good."

* * *

Storage Room, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Mother..."

Kallen stuttered, watching her biological mother walk around the storage room. "What's wrong with you..."

"Kallen..." Kallen's mother said, thinking that Kallen was with her. "Don't run off like that now. You'll get hurt. Wait for your onisan to come with you, okay?"

"What..." Kallen was now visibly angry, seeing her mother degrade herself low by taking Refrain to escape from her present problems. She gripped her control sticks hard. Very hard.

"What are you doing there?!" Kallen shouted, grabbing her on the Burai's left hand after she maneuvered it to kneel. "You're so weak. You give in to Britannia, and then a man. And now....this drug!"

The Burai's right arm had been gunned down, seemingly by an unknown knightmare that had somehow sneaked up on it without her noticing it. "W-what the hell?!"

The Eurasian guerrilla was confronted by a Britannian Knightpolice knightmare frame.

And it was aiming its machine pistol at her.

* * *

Outskirts of Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The outskirts of the Yokohama Harbor had been fully cordoned off by armed CO19 operators, guarding the area to prevent anyone from entering or leaving the premises unless they can prove their identity as either with the Met Police or as civilians.

"So what now, boss?" A Central Task Force detective, in his middle 30s and wearing a trenchcoat, approached another CTF detective. He was in his early 40s and was talking to a CO19 operators. Both men had auburn hair. "I heard word that the Knightpolice was deployed in first to contain the situation."

"Yea, you're right." sighed the second detective, who was zipping up his black windbreaker. "We got word that some unknown perps in the Yokohama Harbor may be trying to use knightmares to evade and resist arrest. I just hope we can arrest those Refrain drug smugglers without calling in the armed forces for a police intervention or something."

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for the Elevens and the other Numbers who had to be suckered in by them Refrain dealers." said the trenchcoat-wearing CTF detective. "If you ask me, Britannia should've been able to sustain itself without conducting those military _adventures _overseas."

"Beats me." The windbreaker-wearing detective took out a Marlboro cigarette and lit it after it was between his lips. "What the bureaucrats does is none of our business. Our job's to protect lives and arrest criminals who threaten them, either Britannian or non-Britannian."

"Che. Easy for you to say."

As the two detectives stared at the Yokohama Harbor, two squads of five CO19 operators were being assembled while three Knightpolices had been deployed to enter the harbor.

* * *

Storage Room, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Kallen!"

Zero, Ougi, Tamaki and the other Black Knights rushed in to the storage area, hearing automatic gunfire from the Knightpolice that ambushed Kallen's Burai.

"Dammit!" Tamaki gritted his teeth. "The Met Police's knightmare squad!"

"You mean the Knightpolice?" One of the Black Knights recruits asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" Ougi yelled at him. "I thought I told you to make sure the police aren't involved."

"I did!" Ougi shouted back to defend himself. "And I was pretty sure that they weren't suppose to be involved in the first place."

"They must've heard the gunfire from here." Inoue told the others.

**"That tears it!" **Zero shouted, rushing in towards Kallen. **"I'm going in. Ougi, make sure the police doesn't get here."**

"What happened?" Rai and the other Lost Soldiers came rushing in. "Is he..."

"Yeah." Ougi sighed. "Don't bother to ask. And the police are here too."

"Damn." whispered Henri, snapping his fingers. "Won't be able to blow this up to smithereens."

* * *

Cockpit, Kallen's Type 10-R Burai

* * *

"Dammit."

Kallen moved as fast as her Burai could take here, evading the Knightpolice's machine pistol away from her. It wasn't working so well as the Knightpolice was now trying to aim for the Burai's landspinners instead to disable her.

"Why?" Kallen tried to toss her drugged mother from the Burai's left hand. But every time she tried to do so while evading her pursuer, Kallen didn't have the heart to do it. "Why? Why, why, why, why?"

The red-haired girl didn't have the time to weigh in her option after her OS had warned her that the right landspinner was heavily damaged by machine pistol gunfire, making the Burai crash somewhere in the storage area near some crate-sized shelf.

"Errghh!" Kallen tried to get her Burai to move. "Damn piece of..." In her anger, she didn't notice that the knightmare's left hand had dropped Kallen's mother on the ground. But since the metallic hand was near the ground, she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Move!" Kallen stared at her mother. "Move, damn it! Get outta here!" She tried to bear with the gunfire from the Knightpolice when she saw her mother speak up.

"Don't worry, Kallen. I'm here for you."

_WHAT!_

Kallen then realized why her mother had stayed behind in Japan aka Area 11 after the defeat of the JSDF in 2010 ATB and with the subsequent remarriage of Kallen's Britannian father to a fellow Britannian and having divorced her mother.

_Mother stayed in father's house...because of me?!_

"I'll always be here for you, Kallen."

* * *

Storage Room, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The Knightpolice slowly approached the downed Burai, tossing away its machine pistol and brandishing its anti-Knightmare combat knife at the ready.

The white mech was already nearing its target when another Knightpolice appeared on the scene. It brandished a machine pistol of its own, seemingly aimed at the disabled Burai also.

**"You're just in time!****" **The Knife-armed Knightpolice spotted its fellow knightmare nearby. **"Here! We need to take down this nosy knightmare down. CO19's about to come in after we secure this area."**

However, things had begun to be a little different when the second Knightpolice took aim at the first one.

**"Wh-Hey, man?! Is this some kind of damn joke?!"**

It was no joke when the second Knightpolice took aim and fired it at the Knightpolice standing near the Burai while it was trying to get its other machine pistol to defend itself. With both of its landspinners taken out, the disabled Knightpolice helplessly watched as his _colleague _armed itself with an anti-Knightmare knife.

**"Did those freakin' smugglers have you on their damn pay or somethin'?!" **The pilot of the disabled Knightpolice yelled at the other police frame, watching it dash towards his unit.

**"No." **came the cold reply from the other Knightpolice. **"I'm with the Lost Soldiers."**

_Shit! _The Knightpolice pilot then realized who his opponent.

**"Today was not your lucky day, pal." **

The Knightpolice stabbed the disabled police frame's cockpit, driving its blade well deep into the cockpit and removed it. It moved Kallen's Burai to safety; her mother had began to wander off again in the storage area and was safe when the Knightpolice exploded after the _other _Knightpolice had knifed it. The screams of the Knighpolice pilot were not heard when it blew up.

**"Uh... Thanks..." **Kallen thanked the Knightpolice that saved her life.

**"I'm with the Lost Soldiers, so it's my job to help you BKers as much as I can." **Marc cheerfully replied. **"Besides, Zero came to me and requested that I participate in this little op of yours."**

**"Kallen!" **Zero yelled, seeing Kallen being helped out by Marc's Knightpolice.

**"Zero!" **Kallen shouted, seeing her leader arrive. **"What are you..."**

**"No time!" **Three more Knightpolice frames arrived at the storage room, all armed with machine pistols and ballistic shields. **"We've got more unwelcome company that we needed aside from that Knightpolice I took out before he could skewer your frame alive."**

**"Oh no!" **The red-haired girl exclaimed, seeing more Knightpolices. **"More Knightpolice! And I'm busted..."**

**"Don't bother yourself with that..." **Marc got his Knightpolice up and ready, holding its machine pistol with both of its hands. **"Right now, you've got more pressing concerns than helping Zero and me here."**

**"Like what?" **

**"Helping that person over there that you call mother."**

Kallen was shocked to hear the Lost Soldier speak of her biological mother. **"That is, if you still want to call her your mother."**

**"How did you..."**

**"Your speakers were wide open, in case you didn't know. But don't worry about that! Get yourself outta here! Your knightmare's disabled and you're in no condition! Retreat!"**

"So am I still a fool?" Kallen wondered, still seated in her Burai while Ougi and the others rushed in to assist Kallen and guard the downed knightmare with their AKMs and AK-74s at the ready. "Who knows?" She whispered to himself. "Maybe I was the fool. Too deluded to see the bigger picture..."

Zero and Marc went to work to battle against the Knightpolices that arrived in the warehouse, with the intention of stopping them in apprehending Kallen.

**"Hmph!" **Zero leaped up towards one of the Knightpolices, extending its left hand towards it. **"Prepare to meet your maker, Knightpolice pilot."**

**"I don't know what you're doing right there." **Marc's Knightpolice strafed to its right against another Knightpolice that had fired its machine pistol. **"But it better be some cool fancy move, Zero."**

**"ERRRRAHHHHHH!!!!!!" **Marc yelled out loud, firing his own machine pistol at the incoming Knightpolice's landspinners before he went to target its Factsphere/head and left arm joint that held its ballistic shield. **"EAT THISSSSSSSSS!!!!!"**

* * *

Cécile Croomy's Apartment, somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Cécile had awakened from her sleep with some fast breathing.

She was back in her apartment in the downtown area of the Tokyo Settlement, where she had been when she had a day off as the pilot needed for the Lancelot has not made his presence known yet. Cécile didn't know why she woke up, but she felt the need to do so.

_Why did I just do that? _She was in her pajamas when she got up from her bed, going to the curtained windows to open them up a bit. When the Special Dispatch Guidance System scientist did so, she saw flashes of bright light from the area that was the Yokohama Harbor.

"What's going on there?" Being curious as to know what was going on, Cécile opened the widescreen television to check on the BRBC channel. A friend of Cécile's had given it to her after her 24th birthday.

**"The Metropolitan Police has reported that gunfire has been heard from the Yokohama Harbor for the past hour." **Cécile heard the voiceover of the BRBC anchor as it showed CO19 operators standing guard at the perimeter of the harbor. **"Eyewitnesses have said that the gunfire had started after an explosion was reported in the harbor's warehouse area. Police believe that the Black Knights are involved in their own anti-drug operations after their leader, Zero, had announced the existence of their organization with the return of the Lost Soldiers after hiding from the aftermath of the Second Pacific War."**

"The Black Knights?" Cécile murmured. "Why would they do such a thing like that?"

**"As of now, there is speculation that the Lost Soldiers are also involved in the Black Knights-led operation. However, there is no official word from the Metropolitan Police as of now. Stay tune to this breaking headline as we bring more developing news."**

_The...Lost Soldiers?_

Cécile was now shocked when she heard of the Lost Soldier's involvement in the matter.

_But...why? What's going on here._

The purple-haired woman struggled to remember one of the last few things that the Lost Soldiers had done, which had made an impact on her life.

* * *

2009 ATB

Corridor, RBA Camp Red Cloud, somewhere in California, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Cécile, who was 16, was in a corridor at Camp Red Cloud when she heard a commotion from near the cafeteria. Although military policy states that anyone under 18 is not allowed to be in military facilities with the exception of Britannian nationals who chose to enlist early in their national service, Cécile was working with the Special Division Guidance System Division as part of her co-op program with the Colchester Institute. _

_"Hey!" One of the off-duty Britannian soldiers saw Cécile. "It's that co-op girl from the Colchester Institute."_

_Despite her age and her associate with the university, Britannian military officials do not view it negatively. In fact, they do encourage the "younger generation" to enter the military whether they would want to be soldiers or be civilian staff._

_"What happened?" Cécile asked the soldier, who was watching from outside the cafeteria. "I heard some people shouting from in the cafeteria."  
_

_"You didn't know?" The auburn-haired, Caucasian soldier replied. As he was not on active duty like most of the soldiers are when not on sentry duty, they had their respirators and goggles taken off.  
_

_"No." Cécile shook her head. "And I just got here, in case you didn't know."_

_"Sorry." The soldier chuckled. "Well, something did happened in the cafeteria."_

_"What about it?"_

_"Not sure. Heard from some of the other guys that it was them Purist people led by that Jeremiah whatshisname."_

_"The Purists?"_

_"Yeah." Said a Hispanic Britannian soldier. "Them people do nothing but trouble, spouting some crap that we're suppose to be better off than the other nations. Nothing but bullshit."_

_"Was there a fight..." The purple-haired teen asked the soldiers. "or something inside?"_

_"From what I heard..." replied the Hispanic Britannian. "A Purist got into a confrontation with some.. Uhmmm, what 's their unit designation?"_

_"COSMOS." The Caucasian soldier helped his comrade remember. "Yeah, that's right. The Purist guy that confronted the young soldier from COSMOS."_

_"How'd it happen?" Cécile asked the soldiers on more details._

_"The COSMOS soldier and the Purist guy started to stare at each other. Then the other COSMOS soldiers stood up from their seats and confronted the other Purists." The Hispanic Britannian explained the situation in detail to Cécile. "Not before long, something that looked like from some spec ops movie came about."_

_"Was the Purist soldier..." Cécile trailed off._

_The Caucasian soldier nodded. "The COSMOS dude grabbed the Purist from behind." He then swallowed his saliva. "And that's not the worst part that happened to him..."_

_Cécile waited in anticipation as she waited to hear what the soldier had to say._

_"His throat was slit open all of a sudden...with a plastic knife."  
_

Chapter 6 END

* * *

PS - Sorry for the late update. Been busy with keeping pace at university for this Winter semester, not to mention that I celebrated my birthday on January 19th. I won't reveal my age though. Aside from that, I've been playing Metal Gear Online once again with a dash of Persona 4. I'm so addicted to it that I forgot to do this. Japanese 101 class is keeping me busy since I have mandatory quizzes every Tuesday and Thursday. He he he he....

The Royalty Protection Branch or better known as SO14 is the official protection unit responsible for conducting close protection duties for members of the Royal Family, both internationally and locally. For the story, these guys would be responsible for protecting the Britannian Royal Family from all sorts of threats, including assassination and terrorist threats. Alongside the Specialist Protection Branch (SPB) or known officially as SO1, they're under control of the Protection Command of the Metropolitan Police Service's Specialist Operations directorate. The SOCG means Serious and Organized Crime Group. It's kinda hard to explain since it's going to be very long and very complicated for me to do on the SOCG so and I don't wanna do it. Go check wikipedia for that instead.

I'd like to note here that BMP is the abbreviation for the Britannian Metropolitan Police from this chapter on. Though I am kinda worried if I should mix up the same abbreviation for the Soviet APCs later on in the story. Who knows?

Camp Red Cloud is a US Army camp based in Uijeongbu, between Seoul and the DMZ. Its job is to counter any DPRK aggression against South Korea in a future Korean-based war. But since the entire Korean Peninsula's under the Chinese Federation, I saw no need for it to be there and instead, I moved it to the US in the world of Code Geass instead. This is only for those who are scratching their heads and wondering "Why the hell is CRC is US soil instead of being in Uijeonbu?" That oughta save me from some reviews telling me about that part.

999 is the main number used in the UK for emergency calls, similar to the 911 number being used in the US and Canada. I've heard 112 can be used but in the story, the former will be used. The ACPO, or Association of Chief Police Officers, is an organization that handles matters in times of need (e.g national emergencies and such) such as advising governments on police procedure/policy and strategic response. For CO19 officers in ARVs to use their "other toys" (e.g SMGs, assault rifles), someone from the ACPO must authorize it. Otherwise, sidearms can be used if a CO19 officer deems it so.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter just to make up for me being late and all. Will appreciate all reviews, with flames if they help me improve my writing and all. Corrections too are also appreciated if any so's I can fix them ASAP. For now, I'll be able to update again once I got the time. I hope I don't keep you peeps waiting. Thanks for reading it. I'll try to make it more awesome for the next chapter or so, yeah? In the meantime...

And woot! Rolo vi Britannia aka the Cardinal straight from Nightmare of Nunnally. I promise you folks that Zero and Cardinal will meet up real soon. I promise a fistfight too while I'm at it. For now, I did insert a Lelouch/Kallen moment for the chappie. I'll do a Lelouch/Cornelia one if I can and maybe, some Cécile/Marc as I had hinted in the previous chapters. XP

For the references of Area 9 and stuff, go back to chapter 1 and check that out. I don't feel like explaining them again. Ta ta for now.


	7. Escapades

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All character of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Lelouch and the Black Knights have teamed up with the Lost Soldiers to enact a major anti-Refrain operation in the Tokyo Settlement. But will they be able to pull it off in time with the sudden and surprising intervention of the Britannian Police Force's Knightpolice squad? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 7: Escapades

* * *

Storage Room, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"What the heck are you?" **One of the Knightpolices had confronted Zero, only for him to see the masked man stretch out his right hand with the words "DOM HOSTIA" seen in front of it.

**"Errgghhh!!" **The Knightpolice pilot found that his console began to break down when he was about to fire his machine pistol. Within seconds, it exploded and forced the pilot to eject from his knightmare. The seat was thrown to a stack of crates nearby, though the cockpit seat was able to cushion the impact. However, the impact rendered him unconscious.

**"Take this!"**

Marc's Knightpolice engaged a Knightpolice in front of him, targeting his landspinners with his own machine pistol. After they were taken out, Marc took aim for the downed knightmare's Factsphere/head unit before he brandished his anti-Knightmare combat knife once more and stabbed at the disabled Knightpolice's cockpit.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!" Kallen swore that she heard the Knightpolice pilot scream from his downed cockpit moments after Tamaki and Inoue assisted her in stepping out of her disabled Burai. Meanwhile, Ougi and the other Black Knight recruits began to sedate some of the Japanese that had used Refrain prior to their raid in order to render them unconscious.

"You guys alright?" Ken asked Ougi, seeing him sedate a Japanese nearby. Kallen recognized the man Ougi sedated as the hotdog seller who was beaten up by Britannian teenagers back in the Tokyo Settlement in the afternoon.

"Zero said we need to sedate these guys." Ougi said, placing the sedated man down near a metal shelf. "There's no thing how much Refrain this guy ingested for instance."

"Me and some of the others are going to check on the garage." Rai told Ougi, signaling to his comrades to head to the direction of the garage. "Cover our back, will ya Ougi?"

"All right." Ougi nodded. "The rest of us can stay here and hold the ground." He then stared at Zero, who was about to engage his second Knightpolice. "Zero can hold his own ground. And maybe your boss too."

* * *

Garage, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!"

Four of the Refrain smugglers were inside a M35 2-1/2 ton cargo truck, trying to start the truck's engine the moment they heard gunfire from inside the warehouse after they were able to unload empty crates to load Refrain in them.

"I can't man!" One of the smugglers yelled to his colleague, who happened to be African-Britannian while the rest were Caucasians. "I don't know why, but the engine's failed on me twice. I just had this thing fixed in the morning."

"Then it's a good thing that we made it time!"

The four men were shocked to see Rai and the others standing outside their truck, blocking their way.

"'Cause you see here," Rai was the first to raise the barrel of his Colt M-13 assault rifle. "we can't just let you all walk away from this little thing you call a drug smuggling operation." The other Lost Soldiers with Rai also raised their M-13s at the M35's cab. "For that, do us a favor and die."

"Why you!" One of the smugglers grabbed a S&W M-50 pistol on the driver's seat when the four-man Lost Soldiers fireteam fired their M-13s and began to gun down the smugglers in the cab before they began to shoot the truck's tires so as to prevent it from being made operational.

**"Hey Lead!" **Henri went to communicate with Marc while Rai and the others began to check the truck to ensure that the Refrain smugglers were dead for good. **"We've managed to catch us some Refrain smugglers before they were able to escape, over."**

**"What's your status?" **Marc's voice came on Henri's radio. **"Over?"**

**"They're all dead. So what's next boss man? Do we head out back in the warehouse or do we stay back here? Over."**

**

* * *

**Storage Room, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Give up, punk!"**

One of the two working Knightpolices rushed towards Zero, having his combat knife ready.

**"Hmph!" **Zero jumped at a high distance towards the rushing Knightpolice. **"Quite the persistent one are you? The Britannian Police Force must be paying you a lot of money!" **

From Zero's armor and cape, several black whip-like appendages emerged from him. Around six to seven of the appendages went for the Knightpolice, striking it hard and fast at the landspinners, Factsphere/head and arms.

**"He's fast!" **The Knightpolice pilot was surprised to see his unit disabled so fast. **"But I gotta..." **

Two of the appendages went directly for the disabled knightmare's cockpit.

**"AARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" **Loud screams came from the pilot moments before his knightmare exploded.

**"Two can play that game!" **Marc felt his adrenaline go up when he began to engage the last Knightpolice in combat, the two police frames fired at each other with their machine pistols. Their shots missed one another, adding to the Lost Soldier's frustration.

* * *

Dojo, Unknown Hideout, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Todo-chusa."

Todo had a meeting with Nagisa, Shogo, Ryoga and Kotetsu in the dojo after hearing the BRBC breaking news from JLF intelligence. All of them were seated in seiza positions, with Todo's katana by his side as always.

"What is it, Shogo?" Todo asked his subordinates, moments after he announced a meeting only with his disciples aka the Four Holy Swords.

"What do you make of the BRBC broadcast just now?" Shogo asked Todo, fixing his glasses. "Especially regarding the talk of the Lost Soldiers being involved in the anti-Refrain operation in the Yokohama Harbor."

"That does interest me." Todo sighed. "Although I'm not surprised that they've done this before."

"You think this may be an attempt of Zero to unite all Japanese anti-occupation forces into his group?" Nagisa suggested. "So far, the RVA didn't make any comments about the move."

"Probably trying to stay out of it first since it caught them by surprise." Ryoga told the group. "The Black Knights did make some anti-criminal activities aimed at stemming pro-independence sentiment among our fellow countrymen living in the ghettos and in the Settlement."

"Even for an anti-occupation guerrilla force, this isn't usually a good idea for them to start their debut," Nagisa added her opinion also aside from the old soldier. "unless the drug smugglers are connected with the Britannian army or something."

"After hearing your opinions, I made the decision that we're staying out of this." Todo told the Four Holy Swords. "Even the General wouldn't consider us joining them at this time. They're nothing that we know of Zero yet."

The Four Holy Swords shared their leader's opinion and agreed with it.

"Let's wait until we can find out all that we can on the Black Knights."

* * *

Storage Room, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero rushed to the last Knightpolice Marc engaged with and leaped towards the one being used by the last standing Knightpolice pilot.

**"Got you." **The pilot aimed the machine pistol at Zero and fired it.

**"ERGHH!" **Zero took a few bullets at his facemask, even though his armored body and head are able to withstand conventional bullets.

**"Zero!" **Marc yelled, tossing away his machine pistol after his ammunition was exhausted. The other Knightpolice sensed Marc's approach and threw his machine pistol, the ammunition already used up.

Kallen saw Zero land on the ground with his feet, despite being shot in the face. "Zero! Are you all right?"

**"I'm fine." **Kallen was a bit shocked to see someone familiar behind some of the cracks in the mask.

_Is that...Lelouch? I swore I was able to see some parts of his face... Either I'm quite tired in the operation or I'm actually seeing Lelouch right in front of me.  
_

The facemask began to regenerate, repairing the damage while the two Knightpolices began to clash with their combat knives.

**"Is something wrong?" **Zero's voice boomed again to Kallen, who snapped out of staring at the two Knightpolices.

"No." Kallen shook her head.

_I should approach back in Ashford tomorrow and find out for myself. Yeah, that's what I should do if I need to have it resolved.

* * *

_Cécile Croomy's Apartment, somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_I better call her up and let her know about this._

Cécile went for her phone placed at the night table next to her bed, deciding to call someone about the breaking news on the BRBC.

**"Hello, Lubie residence." **Cécile was delighted to hear the voice once the woman picked up the other line.

**"Mariel? It's me, Cécile."** The purple-haired woman replied, still watching the BRBC broadcast.

**"Ms. Cécile? Is there something wrong?" **Mariel asked Cécile, curious as to why she would call her so early at 2 in the morning.

**"Are you watching the BRBC broadcast about the Black Knights right now?"**

**"Yes, I did. Is it about the Lost Soldiers?" **

Cécile was surprised to hear Mariel's reply.

**"I'm not surprised. But why do you ask?"**

**"I need to look into some information about them, especially about what happened to them after the Second Pacific War."**

**"But why me?" **Mariel was taken aback by Cécile's request. **"If I know right, they're from some secret elite unit that's considered classified. From what the military and the government released to the public, they were killed in the aftermath after the invasion of Japan 7 years ago."**

**"I remember you telling me that you use to be an expert in gathering information back when we first met." **Cécile reminded Mariel.

**"I'm not sure on this, Ms. Cécile." **Mariel was a bit hesitant. **"We could be tried and executed for treason or for mishandling military secrets if the military finds out I'm doing this."**

Cécile was silent after hearing Mariel's story. _She's right. I need to find out if Marc's all right, not to mention try and figure out what happened to him after the Second Pacific War. On the other hand, I could be arrested by MI5 alongside Mariel for the reasons she just mentioned to me right now. _

**"I made my decision, Mariel."**

**"I just hope you won't regret the possible outcome, Ms. Cécile**."

Cécile smiled. **"No I won't. I'll see you tomorrow, Mariel."**

**"Same to you as well."**

**"One more thing."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Just call me Cécile."**

**

* * *

**Storage Room, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"EIYAH!"**

Marc had clashed with the other Knightpolice, trying to strike it with his combat knife when his opponent used his to block the attack.

_He's tough. _Marc retreated from the Knightpolice and held the weapon in a reverse grip. _Must be ex-Britannian special forces to be this good or something._

What startled the ex-COSMOS soldier came fast and sudden. The Knightpolice threw his combat knife, aimed at Marc's cockpit, while he drew out his secondary machine pistol.

**"How smart of you!" **Thanks to his reflexes, Marc was able to grab the hurled projectile by its handle. He then rushed at the machine pistol-armed Knightpolice. **"But you ain't**** smart enough to withstand this! HAH!"**

Moving in for the kill, Marc manipulated his Knightpolice to dash forward before he moved to his right. The first knife was driven to the second Knightpolice's cockpit; the second one later stabbed the frame's Factsphere.

**"NOOOOOO!!!" **Seeing that he was able to kill his opponent, Marc retreated back to the Black Knights and his fellow Lost Soldiers, their mission finally complete.

* * *

Outskirts of Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"All squads! Prepare to move in!"

After hearing the explosions in the harbor, a CO19 officer hastily ordered the assembled CO19 teams to move in to the warehouse area. Reporters and bystanders tried to move in and get a closer look of the harbor, only for them to be pushed off backwards by armed Britannian Metropolitan police officers, wearing their standard light yellow Goretex bomber jackets.

"Hey!" A reporter from the Britannia Times asked, with his camera ready. "What's going on there?"

"Are the Black Knights under attack or something?" Another reporter from the Britannia Standard tried to shout to the police officers. "Tell us something!"

"Back off!" A Met police officer warned the reporter. "Didn't you just hear the explosions back from the harbor?"

"We're trying to get a story here!" Some of the bystanders behind the cordon were trying to get a closer look at the scene, despite being warned not to do so.

"What are you trying to do?" Another officer warned the civilians. "The area's too dangerous! Don't try to get any closer!"

* * *

Storage Room, Warehouse 12, Yokohama Harbor, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"You alright?"

Kallen asked Marc, who descended from the zip line of his Knightpolice. He was donning the uniform of a Knightpolice pilot for the sake of hiding his identity in case the operation would have been compromised, one way or another.

"Yeah." The Lost Soldiers team led by Rai went to see Marc, after assisting Ougi and the others in sedating the Japanese that had previously ingested Refrain. "Don't worry about me, Kallen."

"We need to retreat." Marc advised to his team. "Sooner or later, CO19 will raid the place. I've managed to get into the police frequencies. A CO19 squad was able to open the locked gates of the harbor to get inside."

**"I agree." **Zero said, sharing his opinion. **"All Knights! Withdraw at once! Retreat!  
**

"Alright." Ougi replied, instructing Tamaki and Inoue to lead the recruits to exit the building and head back to their mobile trailer truck hideout. "Everyone get out of here!"

"We'll exfiltrate a way out ourselves." Marc told Zero. "So don't worry about us."

**"Understood." **Zero nodded. **"I look forward to your proposal regarding your operation."**

"Got it." Marc gestured to his subordinates to quickly exit the warehouse and leave the unconscious Japanese behind, using the _Move Out _hand signal to let the Lost Soldiers know they should leave.

**"Is something wrong, Kallen?" **Zero saw that Kallen was staring at him while they exited the warehouse towards the truck Zero was able to _acquire _from a nobleman.

"N-no." Kallen shook her head.

_It's still bothering me that Lelouch's face was hidden under the tulip mask. I should confront him with that tomorrow._

**"Ougi!" **Zero called on Ougi before he entered the truck. **"Get our people at the Western exit to sabotage the gate once we leave the harbor, understood?"**

"Got it, Zero." Ougi replied, telling Tamaki to get the truck moving away from the warehouse.

* * *

A few minutes after the truck and the Lost Soldiers had retreated, the CO19 squads had found the dead bodies of the smugglers, including the incapacitated Japanese inside.

"Sir!" One of the CO19 operators reported to his superior. "The Elevens are unconscious, most likely from excess Refrain ingestion."

"I'll call for an ambulance." The CO19 officer patched to his radio, requesting dispatch to get an ambulance to the harbor. "Secure the warehouse!"

CO19 operators began to search the warehouse, taking crates full of Refrain and automatic weapons into custody while a select few began to check on the Elevens and see if they're still alive and breathing.

_

* * *

_Corridor, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lelouch, as usual, was walking alone on one of the many empty corridors of Ashford Academy after school was dismissed for the day.

_Ougi mentioned that we'll be able to contact the Lost Soldiers later on. I wonder if they have a proposal or something for me and the rest of the Knights?_

The ex-Britannian Prince was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice Kallen was following him very closely.

Or that she had the Vektor CP1 pistol's barrel pressed very carefully on his back without him being alerted.

"W-what is this?" Lelouch tried to be surprised. _W-who is this?_

"Don't try to play games with me, Lelouch." Kallen hissed softly, deactivating the pistol's safety. "I saw you yesterday in that Zero disguise."

"I don't know what you're talking about, my dear Kallen." Lelouch insisted. "And put that toy away, you'll attract the attention of the campus police."

"I know what I'm doing." Kallen had her right index finger over her pistol's trigger guard. "And you better give an explanation as to why you with in the anti-Refrain..."

"Lelouch!"

The two Ashford Academy students saw Cornelia waving to them.

"It looks like I won't be able to ask your questions, my dear." Lelouch grinned, running off to his half-sister. "I'll see you later."

Kallen gritted, hiding her pistol in her bag.

_Dammit! At least it was close. If the guards find out about this, I'll be detained by the police for illegal possession of a handgun. And I don't think that man will be able to save me this time..._

* * *

Courtyard, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What is it?" Lelouch spoke to Cornelia, the two of them seated in a wooden bench underneath a sakura tree. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just wish to confirm something." The History teacher was a bit nervous, despite being older than Lelouch. He noticed that she was playing with her fingers.

"Hmm?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the purple-haired woman. _This should be really interesting._

"Is it really true what that girl C.C. had said?" Cornelia grilled Lelouch, staring at him intently. "And you better answer me truthfully this time."

"Um..." Lelouch was taken aback by Cornelia. "Wait here, I..."

"And don't try to sneak your way out of this one." Cornelia glared at him.

_Is she jealous?_ Lelouch chuckled.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"N-no." Lelouch shook her head. "It's the truth. That girl, C.C., isn't my girlfriend at all. It's like I told you a few weeks ago after the hoteljacking incident."

Cornelia's cheeks were red after hearing Lelouch's answer. "T-that's good."

_It looks like she bought it for now. Now that clears the problem. Otherwise, I'd have to resort to at least 20 more alternative explanations as to C.C.'s presence in the Clubhouse with Nunnally._

"Well, that's all I have for now." Cornelia stood up before she eyed Lelouch. "But if you try anything funny..."

"Now don't worry about a thing." Lelouch assured Cornelia. "I won't do anything to hurt your feelings." He bowed, acting like a nobleman of his former days at a prince of the Britannian throne.

"You should." Cornelia raised her left index finger. "You promised me, remember?" She gently traced it on Lelouch's right temple, smiling at him.

Lelouch sighed. "Oh that."

"Hey!" One of the male teachers from Ashford Academy. "I was looking for you." He was in his early 30s, wearing a brown suit and pants with a red necktie. He had short hair, thanks to having a recent crewcut.

"What's wrong, Michael?"

"There's another staff meeting going on." The black-haired History teacher told Cornelia. "Something about the curriculum revision for the next semester. The history department chairperson requested for the urgent meeting."

"All right." Cornelia stood up from the bench. "I'll see you later for dinner, Lelouch."

"Don't you worry about her, Mr. Lamperouge." The man assured Lelouch. "She'll be fine."

"I know that, Mr. Taylor." Lelouch replied.

"Well, I better go." Cornelia and Michael went back inside the building, leaving Lelouch among some of the students who are either hanging out around the school with others leaving to be either picked up by their relatives or simply hang out in the Settlement's shopping district.

Lelouch went to relax at the bench, forgetting the encounter with Kallen back inside the school.

"Hi, Lelouch."

Until a familiar sing-song voice made Lelouch frightened. Complete with the feeling of a pistol's barrel pressed against his lower back.

* * *

Starbucks Café, Omotesandō Mall, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc was alone in the mall's Starbucks coffee shop; he had given the people in the Lost Soldiers some time off. The only ones he found to have a hard time accepting the order to get R&R were Jean and Ken; they had relatives living in Area 11 and they had advised their leader that they had to be careful when walking around the Tokyo Settlement as they don't want their presence to be known yet. The Eurasian of Filipino-Britannian descent wore a black bomber jacket that had the emblem of SHOCKER at its back, a clothing merchandise of the Kamen Rider franchise known back in the days of Japan before its Britannian occupation.

_Looks like they didn't credit the Knights or us. Instead, they praise CO19 for doing all the dirty work. _

He frowned his eyebrows, reading a copy of the Britannia Times after scratching his jeans. Marc was not surprised; most of the recruits for the COSMOS battalion had been kidnapped by MI6 worldwide. Even young children, whether orphans or those with living relatives, were not spared from the eyes and hands of MI6 agents to create the ultimate fighting machine. The memories of being kidnapped went on and on through his mind...

The black-haired teenager decided not to think of some unpleasant things. Here he was, taking some time off from fighting and locating the Geass Cult's main headquarters.

"Better drink up." It was quite perfect for him; no one who knew of his face in reality was able to bug him. Well... except for his comrades in the Lost Soldiers. Then again, they were all busy enjoying the time off given by Marc that they didn't bother with him for the meantime.

He took a slow sip of his Hot Chocolate. It felt good, especially when Marc can enjoy it without fighting in the frontlines.

Until he caught a glimpse of Cécile speaking with Mariel nearby, nearly making Marc choke on his Hot Chocolate.

* * *

Courtyard, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kallen was now seated next to Lelouch on the bench, the same place where Cornelia took her seat.

However, her pistol was hidden under the bag placed on her lap as a means of insuring Lelouch that she was serious in using the said firearm.

"Now Lelouch." Kallen told Lelouch, having a serious tone. "You'll tell me why you were there back in the warehouse in the Black Knight's anti-Refrain operation."

Lelouch sighed. _Either the girl's quite smart that I can't deceive anymore soon or something went wrong._

He began to think slowly on how it happened, until it hit him.

_I remember being attacked by a Knightpolice before I subdued it. I also remembered being hit in the face, although it was minor._

"You really want to know why, Kallen?" Lelouch placed a grin on his face, despite knowing that Kallen could shoot him in the chest. The ex-prince decided that telling the truth would make things less hostile between the two students.

"Of course I do." Kallen glared at him. "That why, I'll be able to know if you're working with Britannian security forces or with some of the more purist Britannian terrorist groups out there like the BDL."

Lelouch thought of Kallen's demands for a minute. _Kallen really is persistent. I wonder where she got it from?_

"All right, I've decided. I'll tell you why I was there."

_I won't tell everything. It's not safe yet._

_

* * *

_Starbucks Café, Omotesandō Mall, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Dammit! What's she doing here?_

Marc was alarmed to see the Special Dispatch Guidance System technician in the mall of all places. He was worried that she could see him.

_Among the many people who could see me, why her? _Marc hid his face by bringing the Britannia Times newspaper up to his face, pretending to look busy.

"At least this'll hide my face and all." murmured the ex-child soldier. _It's not like she can recognize me right away, but it's better to be safe than sorry._

He wondered if the woman would actually be able to see him. Not that he considered her to be an enemy, but Marc felt that it was not the right time to reveal himself.

He waited and waited for a few minutes before he peeked out, using the Britannia Times as cover. He saw Cécile and Mariel walk towards another part of the mall.

"That was close." Marc sighed, folding and putting the newspaper away. "If she went here, I'd be doomed."

For the rest of the day, Marc went to finish the rest of his Hot Chocolate while watching the people go by their business in the area.

* * *

Courtyard, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Please tell me that you're joking and I'm in some kind of candid show."

Kallen asked Lelouch again, this time more seriously. "Because if I find out that you're screwing with me..."

"What?" Lelouch was calm, despite being under the threat of a weapon aimed at him. "That I was with an influential family in Britannia, tossed away like yesterday's garbage and abandoned during the Second Pacific War?" He sighed when repeated his question to Kallen. "You're hearing it correctly Kallen, I'm not kidding around."

"But why are you fighting with the guerrillas?" Kallen asked, frowning her eyebrows. "Is it because of Nunnally?"

"Not exactly." Lelouch chuckled. "But that's one of them."

"Then..."

"The reason why I was there my dear," He moved closer to Kallen, ignoring the fact that Kallen has a pistol with her. "is a way for me to thank the Japanese for the refuge that she and I had. A family friend was with us too on our journey."

_To thank Japan?_ Instead of getting answers, Kallen felt a bit confused. Nevertheless, her left index finger was still on the trigger guard just in case.

"The Japanese had been so kind to me." Lelouch sighed, thinking of the good days that _Japan existed_. "Especially to Nunnally and my friend, despite of our social status back in Britannia. That was the only time I thought about many things."

"Like what?" Kallen raised an eyebrow, feeling curious about Lelouch's explanation.

"There was a woman who treated us very well," Lelouch smiled a bit. "despite some of the kids back then who mocked me for the change in my status. Well at that point, I didn't care about it anymore. All that mattered to me was to make sure they're okay."

Lelouch stood up from the bench.

"Besides, I did enjoy not being of nobility after being exiled. It was too much of a hassle in my opinion."

The two saw Nunnally and Sayoko approaching them, the former already done with her classes.

"If you would excuse me." Lelouch waved goodbye to Kallen. "I need to be going now."

* * *

Ward, somewhere in RBA Tokyo Hospital, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Jeremiah was in a bed in one of many wards of RBA Tokyo's lone hospital, recovering from wounds sustained during the attempted infiltration underneath the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. So far, he was recovering well. But his doctors wanted him to stay for a few more days for observation from his injuries sustained in the attack.

_So the Lost Soldiers have finally appeared huh?_

The Purist commander clenched his fists on his sides. _I never thought that I'd see them again. Not after that time._

Jeremiah sighed, deciding to recline back on his bed for the meantime.

"Why did they reappear again in Area 11, of all this time?"

He felt lucky to get an empty ward for himself, despite having numerous empty beds in the room. At least there won't be anybody out to disturb his much needed rest.

* * *

2009 ATB

Cafeteria, RBA Camp Red Cloud, somewhere in California, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

_So you're the new soldiers that I've been hearing about eh?_

_Jeremiah was in the cafeteria, confronting the child soldiers of COSMOs, which had already seen action in various parts of the world including the Philippines, Cambodia, parts of Europe and the Middle East. He was accompanied by four male Purists men, all of them Caucasians.  
_

_"I can't believe that the top brass would tolerate non-Britannians in our army these days." One of the Purists remarked, earning them the attention of the other patrons. The COSMOS troopers, for their part, did not mind them as they ate their lunch in silence together._

_"Hey you people! Say something, will ya?"_

_Still minding their own business, the COSMOS troopers ignored the Purist's ranting directed at them._

_"You probably had some dang problems listening to us or somethin__' here.__" The blonde man, in his 20s walked up to one of the child soldiers, grabbing him by his uniform collar. "Come on, say something. Damn retards!"_

_One of the COSMOS soldiers, a Caucasian, had grabbed the Purist's right arm and stabbed him hard with a plastic knife in the chest._

_"Holy..." His actions greatly shocked the patrons, including Jeremiah himself. The stabbed Purist collapsed on his knees before he went down on the floor.  
_

_"Stabbed with a plastic knife?" Jeremiah was trying to comprehend the situation; the COSMOS soldiers immediately stood up from their seats and went on the offensive.  
_

_"What the fuck?" Another Purist tried to attack the COSMOS soldier. Another child soldier, having familiar Eurasian features with black hair, intercepted him by dashing behind the Purist. He then kicked his right shin, making him kneel on the floor._

_"Agh!" The second Purist, a Caucasian with auburn hair, was killed when the Eurasian soldier got a plastic knife from the table nearby and began to slit his throat. _

_"Hold it!" Jeremiah himself charged in to save his comrade, but was greeted with a swift uppercut followed by a sharp roundhouse kick to his face._

_"Ungh!" The ex-Aries guard was sent to the ground after being beaten back. "Why you little..."_

_"Cease and desist!"_

_The booming voice of Madd was heard on the cafeteria. At his words, the Eurasian dropped the auburn-haired man's corpse, already been killed after his throat has been slit._

_"Number 33!" Madd eyed the young Eurasian soldier, his cybernetic eyes checking out the corpses of the dead Purists. _

_"Sir!" The soldier known by the codename number 33 saluted. The other three COSMOS soldiers saluted Madd as well. _

_"At ease." Madd told the COSMOS soldiers, following his instructions._

_"I don't know what to expect of this situation." Madd observed Marc, who was standing next to Rai. "Starting with you two, Numbers 33 and 34." Michael, on the other hand, was standing near the corpse of the blonde Purist. _

_"So Number 37." Madd spoke to Michael. "I expect that man to be your kill, am I wrong?"_

_"Yes, sir." Michael replied, standing at full attention. "He's my kill, sir."_

_The auburn-haired child soldier's comments brought a frightening chill to the soldiers in the cafeteria.  
_

_Madd grinned at the blonde Britannian COSMOS soldier._

_"Major!" Jeremiah yelled at Madd. "Don't you realize what these brats have done to them?" He then pointed to Marc and Rai. "Two of my best men were killed. And they're irreplaceable..."_

_"The only thing that I realize, Margrave Jeremiah," Madd glared at the Purist commander, making him frightened due to the Britannian officer's lack of natural eyes. "is that your boastful purist ways that could somehow be at par with the KKK got you and your men in trouble."_

_The bald man's comments infuriated the Margrave._

_"I hope that this incident teaches you a lesson in life."_

_Madd then addressed the COSMOS soldiers. "You're all dismissed."_

_"Are we going to be punished, commander?" Rai asked, seeing MPs enter the cafeteria after leading the soldiers out of the premises._

_Madd shook his head. "No, you won't be punished for what happened."_

_"Understood, sir."_

_The bald officer grinned at the young soldiers. "However, I'll allow this to slide. After all, you do need to practice the skills you learned from the SAS."_

_"Yes, sir!" _

_Madd sighed. "All right, dismissed."_

_Marc and the other COSMOS soldiers saluted Madd; they filed out of the cafeteria and donned their Britannian SAS berets while the Purists didn't do anything even though they wanted to avenge the deaths of their fellow Purists._

_"Come back here..." Jeremiah shouted, going by himself to charge at Marc when he flinged the plastic knife he used to kill the auburn-haired Purist._

_The utensil whizzed past Jeremiah's right temple at fast speed, somehow cutting some locks from his hair._

_"Whoa..." A regular Britannian soldier saw the plastic knife had lodged itself on the wall, despite the fact that it was made of plastic._

_"What is that guy made of?" Jeremiah murmured, helpless to do anything as he watched Marc leave the cafeteria before he stared at the corpses of the dead Purists in their own pools of blood._

_

* * *

_Ward, somewhere in RBA Tokyo Hospital, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Lord Jeremiah, are you all right?"

Jeremiah had been roused from his sleep, sweat coming down from his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking them in order to focus his eyesight better.

"V-villetta?" Jeremiah noticed the brown-skinned Purist soldier seated in a chair next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I recovered much earlier than you, Lord Jeremiah." explained Villetta. "However, the highers up have sent me back here to see you."

Jeremiah was confused. "For what exactly do they want?"

"They said that the Governor-General is making preparations for an upcoming COIN operation in a week or so."

"COIN?" COIN. Counter-insurgency. All soldiers and officers have heard of this abbreviation in every point of their career. This was no exception to either Viletta or Jeremiah.

Villetta nodded. "Yes. I haven't been told of the details yet, but the Viceroy unofficially announced to the military that the Britannian Army Special Operations Command and the Britannian Marine Corps Special Operations Command will be one of the forces to spearhead the upcoming COIN operation."

"And what is the Purist's role in all of this?"

"Viceroy Clovis wants you to lead the unit, despite our failure back at the Westin Lake Kawaguchi Hotel operation a few weeks ago before the debut of the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers."

The recuperating Margrave cringed upon heard the name "Lost Soldiers".

Villetta looked at Jeremiah with great concern. "Are you worried?" The white-haired woman noticed that he was shaken the name of the ex-COSMOS soldiers, his fists clenched again on his sides.

"Those brats." Jeremiah whispered.

"Who again?" Villetta thought she had heard something from Jeremiah's whispering.

"Nothing." Jeremiah sighed and shook his head. "The doctors have told me that I need a few more days to make sure my wounds are fully healed from shrapnel injuries back at the hotel takeover."

"I see." Viletta nodded. She stood up from her chair. "Take care of yourself, Lord Jeremiah."

"Thank you." Jeremiah thanked the woman. "Please tell the others to make sure that they're on operational standby."

"I will." Villetta was about to leave the ward when Jeremiah had forgotten to tell her something.

"Wait, Villetta!"

"Yes?"

"At least until I return from the hospital."

Viletta blinked her eyes, hearing what the Margrave had told her. She gave a genuine smile to Jeremiah.

"Understood."

Saluting her superior, the Britannian woman left the ward to give Jeremiah some time to recover a bit more.

"Finally." Jeremiah murmured, closing his eyes and reclining back on his bed. "I'll be able to get back in action. Just you wait."

* * *

Dining Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Just what did you and Kallen talk about back out there in the afternoon?"

Lelouch, Nunnally and Cornelia were at the table in the clubhouse's dining room upstairs. It was the first question that the teacher had asked to her half-brother after dinner started. Their food for tonight was steak and mashed potatoes, which the three ex-royal children had enjoyed as one of their favorite foods courtesy of Sayoko's cooking.

"W-why?" Lelouch asked, placing up a face that he felt offended by Cornelia asking around. _I better make sure she doesn't know of my conversation was Kallen._

"Nothing really." Cornelia shrugged her shoulders after she drank her glass of water. "Except for the fact that it seemed Kallen was asking the questions more than you. That was kind of... interesting." She knew that when Lelouch was with a girl, he was the one asking the questions and not the other way around.

"Oh that?"

"Yes." Cornelia raised an eyebrow. "That."

"Big brother." Nunnally interrupted their conversation. "Are you fighting with Cornelia again?"

_What the? _Lelouch was a bit shocked by his sister's question. _Better do something._

"No, of course not." The black-haired teenager chuckled. "Cornelia was asking something. That's all."

"I see." Nunnally seemed a bit down.

"Nunnally." Cornelia asked the girl. "Did something happen back in school?"

"Just the usual stuff. Some of the other girls were bullying me again."

"Who is it this time? The Sforzas again?"

Nunnally slowly nodded.

"I better do something about this." Cornelia sighed. She began to scoop down a spoonful of mashed potatoes when she eyed Lelouch standing up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Cornelia took her eyes off from Nunnally to Lelouch.

"I'm going to the toilet." Lelouch was quick to answer. "I think I drank too much water and I need to relieve myself."

"Really?" Cornelia was unaware that her cheeks have gone red. "Or is it because of that C.C. girl?"

"Come on, now." Lelouch chuckled at her. "I'm going to the toilet. It won't take a few minutes."

"Umm..." Nunnally asked Cornelia after Lelouch had left.

"It's nothing!" Cornelia was quick to answer Nunnally. "I'm not jealous or anything, Nunnally! I assure you!"

_Um... _Nunnally sighed, deciding not to point out something to her. _I just wanted to tell her that some of the mashed potatoes are on her chin.

* * *

_Lelouch's Bedroom, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems you're here."

C.C. was on Lelouch's bed, snaking on an entire box of Super Supreme pizza from Pizza Hut when Lelouch had entered. While Lelouch didn't mind it, what irritated him was the green-haired girl's liberal use of his Citibank VISA credit card without his permission.

"I don't need to remind you that you're using my credit card again without my permission."

"Come now, my dear Lelouch." C.C. grinned. "You do know that I have no other place to go, other than be recaptured by some covert black ops Britannian special forces unit."

He had to admit; C.C. had a point. If she were recaptured by her unknown captors, they could torture her to reveal what she had been doing out of captivity for the past few weeks.

_Worse case scenario._ Lelouch had though of her current condition. _C.C. may be forced to tell them that she had sought sanctuary here in Ashford Academy, making the Ashford family and the board of directors as criminal in the eyes of the public. Even worse, someone may come here and finish us off._

"Still," Lelouch tried to exert his authority on C.C. "that doesn't give you the right to use my things for your own pleasure. I already told you about this, C.C."

"This is my way of thanking you, Lelouch." C.C. took another slice of Super Supreme from the box and ate it after moving the Cheese-kun doll next to her. It only made Lelouch infuriated at her.

Lelouch felt the urge to walk up to C.C., grab her and toss her out of the school's premises and back to the streets. However, he felt the need to use her further for his ambitions against Britannia. _I just wonder if C.C. had been a pizza eating freak in her past life, in one way or another._

"Next time you want to eat that." Lelouch spat out the sentence as he approached the door to leave the room. "At least tell me that you want to use my credit card."

C.C. grinned at Lelouch again. _Gotcha._

"Otherwise, I'll contact Pizza Hut's main office and tell them to be extra careful about you."

C.C. dropped the pizza slice from her hands back on the box, surprised as Lelouch left his room.

* * *

Dining Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What's with that grin of yours, Lelouch Lamperouge?"

Cornelia asked Lelouch the moment he entered back in the dining room.

"Nothing." Lelouch whistled as he sat back down on his chair.

"Does it have something to do with that C.C. girl?"

"And what if it is?" Lelouch shot another question back at his older half-sister.

His comments made Cornelia mad, glaring at Lelouch as he ate his steak in peace.

"Is something wrong again?" Nunnally asked her half-sister one more time.

Cornelia was busy glaring at Lelouch that she didn't immediately reply to Nunnally's query.

* * *

Briefing Room, Unknown Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Had a good day?"

Yi had asked Marc, who entered their base's briefing room after changing back to his Britannian soldier uniform and Britannian SAS beret. As usuals, their faces are covered with balaclavas as part of their precaution.

"I guess." He sighed, sitting down in one of the briefing room's many chairs available. _Aside from running into her, I guess everything else was fine. _

"And just in time too." Ken grinned at her.

"You seemed to have a good time back out there in the settlement." Michael eyed his Lost Soldiers comrade with a curious eye. "Did some girl hit on you or something?"

Ken continued to grin, which annoyed Michael.

"Aw, man." The auburn-haired teen sighed with defeat. "I tried my luck, but no one was interested in me."

"Maybe if you tried being a bit more nicer instead of acting like some Elvis impersonator or something. " Michelle laughed at Michael.

"Ah, whatever." Michael ignored the Irish girl's comments.

"Keep the chatter down, guys." Rai entered the room and handed Marc a manila envelope.

"So um..." Domingo asked Marc a question. "why are we exactly called up here? No offense, but I mean we were still on our day off from fighting and all..."

"I'm glad you asked." Marc got the remote on the conference table and turned on the widescreen television behind him.

**"The news at the hour." **The channel in the TV was always tuned to the BRBC, which was useful for them in conducting plans on raids and other missions against the Britannian Army and occassionally against pro-Britannian terrorist groups. **"The court-martial of Staff Sergeant Edward Johnson is scheduled to commence tomorrow morning."**

_If I'm right. _Marc remembered that the month for today was September. _The 25th's on a Saturday..._

The BRBC broadcast continued on with the first headline.

**"The 26-year-old native of San Francisco, California had been taken into custody by the Army's Criminal Investigation Division after being arrested in a raid conducted by the Military Police's Special Security Unit."**

The BRBC footage showed armed men wearing tactical gear such as ballistic helmets, goggles, tactical vests and balaclavas raiding an apartment complex via rappeling and dynamic entries on various rooms somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement.

**"Sergeant Edward, prior to his desertion, was from the Army's 1st Battalion, 5th Infantry Regiment of the 25th Infantry Division's 1st Brigade Combat Team."**

"A deserter?" Jean asked. "But why him?"

"Listen up, mate." Marc tapped his left ear.

**"He had been reported AWOL after refusing to return back to his base in Schofield Barracks, Wahiawā, Hawaii after his leave of absense had ended two weeks ago. In his arrest, Sergeant Johnson had said that he refused to continue serving with the Britannian Army due to their _atrocities committed by the military in the occupation of Area 11 and its other colonies._"**

"Wow." whistled Henri. "Somehow who sympathizes with Japan's problem nowadays."

**"In addition, the accused has called on his fellow soldiers back in Schofield Barracks to _open their eyes to what Britannia has done to the people of the various Areas_. He had publicly called on the prime minister and the defense secretary to publicly admit their errors in occupying the Areas around the world, including Area 11. There has been no comment so far from the Britannian government."**

"Ah, that's why we were called here eh?" Jean nodded, eyeing Marc. "Now I see."

**"Anti-Area occupation groups have demonstrated back in Britannia and abroad after the news of the arrest had been announced, calling for the end of their occupations and withdrawal of Britannian forces. In one protest in San Francisco, an effigy of the Defense Secretary and a Britannian soldier were burned in a protest before they were extinguished by Metropolitan Police."**

Marc pressed the mute button on the remote. "Riot squads from all over the world were able to beat back the protestors in the other countries, but they were seen most prominently back in Britannia when protestors tried to get near the Pendragon Palace and in 10 Saint Darwin Street."

"So it looks like his arrest is giving anti-Area protestors more bullets to use." Michael snapped his fingers, watching riot police give chase to protestors after tear geas was fired several times to disperse them away from the palace and the Prime Minister's Office."

"Who happens to be Schneizel el Britannia." Rai laid the rest of the punchline for the other Lost Soldiers to understand.

"What now?" Yi asked Marc.

"Simple I guess." Marc shrugged his shoulders. "This guy was spouting off anti-occupation rhetoric. In addition, his sympathizers and family are being targeted by the usual bunch."

"The BDL again." Rai sighed. "Yep, those people."

"So..." Marc leaned closer after he cracked the knuckles on both of his hands. "We're going to go all out and free this dude."

"You sure?" Michael expressed some concern over his proposal. "I mean, don't get me wrong. We're the good guys and all that. Not to mention that we want to do some good out there..."

"But security may be high." Domingo shared Michael's concerns, as well as his own. "We may not be able to successfully infiltrate Met Police ranks like we use to in some of our raids like the last few times we got Knightpolices from them when they were transferring the frames to the main HQ in the settlement."

"He's right." Yi added. "After all, the deserter is going to have a court-martial at RBA Tokyo. So security's going to be very tight."

"Hey come on." Marc tried to cheer up his comrades. "We're not going to do this alone." He snapped his fingers. "There's a reason why I asked Zero of the Black Knights for his assistance."

"A smart one, are ya?" Rai patted Marc's back. "But don't you think that he'll catch up to ya, especially since we're going to _use them _for this mission?"

"Hey." Marc rolled his eyes at Rai. "If they decided to use us for their little anti-Refrain operation, then it's about time we returned the back to them. Don't you think?"

Rai shook his head. "I'm not sure if that eye-to-eye thing is kind appropriate for this big mission of ours."

"When it comes down to it," Marc emphasized himself to his XO. "all that matters is that we need to fast, precise and swift." He faced his fellow ex-child soldier comrades. "The only we need to do is to extract the target and get him out of the target area as soon as possible, got it?"

Marc opened the manila envelope and took out some papers. "Ah. It looks like our proposal has worked with Zero and Kyoto."

Collective whispers came from the Lost Soldiers when Marc had mentioned the proposal.

"According to Kyoto's intelligence, the prisoner's suppose to be transferred out from RBA Tokyo to the Yokohama Military Prison."

"Yokohama?" whispered Ken. The place harbored both Britannian soldiers for major offenses including desertion and with Japanese rebels. Amnesty International had decried the place, calling it one of the world's biggest political prisons outside Britannia.

"Yep." Marc. "That place."

"So our job's to hit the police convoy escorting Sergeant Johnson between RBA Tokyo and Yokohama Prison?" asked Jean, who had been curious about the plan.

"They'll be most vulnerable in the highway." Marc explained the plan. "The police transport van taking the deserter's going to be accompanied under the protection of the Special Escort Group. On the air, Met Police scout choppers are going to be responsible for conducting reconnaissance ahead of the convoy and aerial cover."

"So we need to take them out first right?" Ken suggested.

Marc nodded. "Not only that. The Knightpolice are planning to be deployed for sure."

"That's when the Gekka Prototype comes in, right?" Rai smirked.

"Got that right." Rai and Marc did a fist bump. "You'll be leading some of the guys to fend off the Knightpolice."

"You're going to lead the assault?" Yi asked.

"Yeah." Marc replied. "And if the proposal I read is right, the Black Knights are going to lend a hand to the op with both personnel and knightmares to boost our forces."

"Let's just hope that they keep to their word." Ken told Marc. "Otherwise if they back out at the last minute or whatever, we're definitely going to be screwed."

Chapter 7 END

* * *

PS - I'd like to thank All That Is Left Unsaid for giving me a well-rounded review of the story. Sorry but by the time I got it, I was almost done with it. Well, except for the fact that university's keeping me busy so far. I'll try to implement your suggestion on the next chapters as much as I can. Also, apologies if this is long. I just want to rant out a few things. I promise not to do this very long in the future.

Sounds I listened to while doing this chapter:

Beginning - Isao Abe (Opening of chapter. I also use this for starting of fights and all that jazz)

Fear 4 Terror - Skankfunk (On fighting scenes)

Tenchi Tou Take - Kenji Kawai (Same as above)

Daybreak - Takayuki Iwai (Ending of chapter. Yeah, for the stuff where the _good guys _win the day)

Ace's Pilot History - From Gundam Musou (Yep! The music when you get the stats of the player in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam. Awesome music that I was "able" to get the entire OST. I used this when I want to get the feeling for fighting scenes as well)

Fantasy - Danny Fernandez (For fighting scenes. I don't know why, but I liked the tempo)

As for Marc's geass, I haven't figured it out yet. I could give him super speed, but that may not work for a knightmare when he pilots it. On the other hand, I could tweak it so that it could work. If anyone has ideas on a kickass geass, let me know too and I'll credit ya.

In case for the non-personal appearance of Mariel Lubie, she's from the Suzaku of the Counterattack manga. Said that her age's a year older than Suzaku (e.g. He's 17 in 1st season, so she's 18). I'm trying to tweak some aspects of her, well including her being an information gathering expert for the story. I'm combining this with her position as a technician in the Special Dispatch unit. Hope this clears some things up in case someone wants to ask.

I'm kinda changing how the Met Police looks like in the CG world. I'll switch their uniforms and all to be based on the real-life British police, except their shirts are light blue and they have peaked caps.

For the meantime, I'm kinda getting a story bug itching. Story subcategory's for Evangelion with a crossover I have in mind based on a particular Japanese tokusatsu genre (Not Ultraman lah, I haven't watched much of it and I'm not sure if Sentai can work). If you're interested or if you may have another crossover in mind, buzz me with a PM as I need a reply or two. I may or may not accept it, depending on whether I'm familiar with the crossover story to be used with Eva or not. Another is Toshokan Senso. In particular, I'm willing to do it jointly with another author. Details once I'm PMed. Thanks.

For now, I threw in a Lelouch/Cornelia moment there. XP

One more thing. Valentine's day has now come and gone. I hope to the readers who have significant others had the time to enjoy the day out. To those who don't, thank those females in your life (moms, sisters, relatives, friends, mentors) for the things that they've done for you. Well, I'm still single but that doesn't matter for me since my university studies (and graduation) comes first after I moved to Vancouver for my university studies from Manila.


	8. Operation Thunderbolt

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All character of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The Lost Soldiers, to reciprocate the time spent with the Black Knights in the anti-Refrain operation, are en route in an operation to free a Britannian Army deserter named Edward Johnson. Will the Black Knights be able to assist the Lost Soldiers in rescuing the man? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 8: Operation Thunderbolt

* * *

Special Escort Group convoy, somewhere on Highway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A Met Police Special Escort Group convoy had left the outskirts of RBA Tokyo, en route to Yokohoma Prison on a section of Highway 1 secured and cleared of civilian vehicles an hour before the convoy had arrived due to fears that sympathizers would try to take advantage of the traffic to free Staff Sergeant Johnson out.

Consisting of a Ford E-350 van, two Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptors and four BMW R 1200 RT motorbikes, one group was stationed at the front and at the back of the convoy. All of the SEG officers are fully armed with Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine guns and are familiar with both anti-convoy ambush and anti-VIP abduction tactics. If in case that they would be overwhelmed by their armed assailants, the SEG could request for assistance from either CO19 or from the Britannian SAS' SIG.

"Looks like the path is clear." The SEG officer in one of the R 1200 RT motorbikes leading the convoy murmured before he took a glance up in the sky to see two Met Police MD Helicopters MD 500 light helicopters, being used by the Air Support Unit to scout ahead of the convoy for anything that may hinder its progress.

**"Hey!" **the second SEG officer on the other R 1200 RT motorbike spoke to his partner on his radio. **"You think the Black Knights may come for the deserter?"**

**"Probably." **replied the first SEG officer. **"Which is why HQ wanted to immediately request assistance from the army in case knightmares are involved. An SIG unit is also going to be assisting us from what I heard, though I'm not sure if they're in the air."**

**"Good point there."**

Unknown to the two SEG officers in front, one of the motorbike officers stationed at the convoy's rear began to carefully place a circular device on top of the rear SEG Police Interceptor's fuel tank cover when he accelerated his bike to be next to it without raising any suspicion.

**"What'd you do back there?" **The motorbike officer stationed at the rear asked his colleague who was too near the squad car. **"And what's that thing you placed back there?"**

The only answer was for the officer to brandish a Swedish CBJ Tech AB CBJ-MS submachine gun, hidden underneath his yellow Goretex Met Police jacket.

**"Holy--!" **The officers at the convoy's rear were startled to see their _colleague _brandish the said weapon, as it was not the Met Police's standard submachine gun.

"Look out!" The SEG officer warned his colleagues, only for him to be the first victim of the convoy's ambush when the CBJ-MS-armed officer began to open fire at the motorbikes officers stationed at the rear.

* * *

On Met Police MD 500, over Highway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Air Unit 1 to HQ! Air Unit 1 to HQ! I'm reporting in a 10-33 with the convoy transporting Staff Sergeant Johnson currently under attack by armed terrorists, over!"** The MD-500's co-pilot radioed to police HQ on the convoy being attacked. He and the pilot observed two of the SEG motorbike officers from the convoy's front and rear attacking the other SEG officers with the CBJ-MS PDWs before and after the rear Police Interceptor was destroyed from the device placed on its fuel tank cover.

**"Air Unit 1." **The radio dispatch from police HQ came back to the MD 500. **"Please be advised, the Britannian Army has requested police personnel to immediately retreat from the area. I repeat, the Britannian Army..."**

The Air Support Unit officers was never able to comply with the instructions as they were shot down from the ground by an unknown projectile after it made contact at the bottom of its cockpit, which caught them by surprise.

* * *

Roof, Unknown Building, near Highway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Good work."

Michael was standing next to Sugiyama, who was wearing his standard Black Knights tulip mask and sneaking suit. He observed the dark green-haired man put down the Bazalt RPG-7V2 after he fired the Egyptian Sakr Cobra 40 mm anti-tank rocket. Both men were crouching down so as not to be easily seen as the MD 500s.

Normal conventional use of the RPG-7 and its derivatives call on its use against either armored vehicles like APCs or tanks or against armed personnel on the ground. However, it was not unheard of that RPGs be used against helicopters in such a way. Military personnel who had participated in COIN operations have reported armed guerrillas/militiamen from Rhodesia all the way to Afghanistan use RPGs for anti-aircraft purposes.

"It was second nature." Sugiyama shrugged his shoulder. "I'm quite used to this kind of thing."

"Then allow me." Michael, dressed up as a CO19 operator, shouldered a General Dynamics FIM-92G Stinger MANPAD launcher taken from a case next to him. "I'll show you how to conduct true anti-aircraft warfare." Their mission was to take down any Met Police choppers to give them an absence in air superiority. At least, until Britannian military aircraft arrives.

Sugiyama whistled. "Where'd you get that nice toy?"

"Heh." Michael chuckled. "We have a don't ask, don't tell policy in our group, my friend." As soon as the Britannian had the second Met Police ASU MD-500 chopper in its optical sight, the ex-COSMOS soldier fired the MANPAD at its cockpit area. He then got on his radio, mic on the helmet and spoke to it.

**"Operation Thunderbolt is a go."**

* * *

Somewhere on Highway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Cover them!" The motorbike officer warned his comrade, seeing the last SEG Police Interceptor and R 1200 RT still trying to escort the E-350 van and help it get away. A SEG R 1200 RT drove by the squad car and fired their CBJ-MS PDWs at the driver and front passenger after they shot the fast passenger tires, killing them while their car drove all the way to the highway's concrete divider.

"Agh!" One of the three surviving SEG motorbike officers was gunned down by another _colleague_ of his, being shot before he tried to draw out his S&W M-50 pistol. Another was shot previously when he didn't realize that a fellow SEG officer would turn against them, gunned down by surprise. The men fell down from their R 1200 RTs as a result of being shot. As the motorbike officer had been caught off their guard, most of them had no time to use their MP5A3s to defend themselves or the van.

The E-350 tried to escape from the carnage after the driver saw their squad car and motorbike escorts killed with the last R 1200 RT struggling to help his SEG colleagues escape with the prisoner. A gray Sikorsky UH-60M Black Hawk helicopter was seen flying over the highway, hovering in front of the fleeing SEG vehicles.

Suddenly, the UH-60M's cabin door opened to reveal a person wearing Britannian infantry combat suit, helmet and respirator with the flag of Ireland on the chest.

**"I'm taking them out!"** yelled Michelle, who fired the chopper's mounted FN MAG GPMG at the SEG R 1200 RT after she communicated on the radio. The barrage of 7.62 NATO bullets killed the motorbike officer with the driver and front passenger of the E-350, bringing it to a halt after it collided with the downed motorbike. **"They're down! Get the boss man and the other guys in!"**

Another UH-60M appeared on the scene, which deployed a four-man Lost Soldiers team down on the highway alongside a four-man Black Knights cell including Zero. All of them also wore the same gear as Michelle did, with the exception of having tactical vests worn on their chests. The Black Knights cell had their usual tulip facemask and combat suits, used ever since the Lake Kawaguchi incident.

"Moving in!" The voice belonged to Marc, who had armed the team with Heckler and Koch G36C assault carbines fitted with Aimpoint CompM2 red dot sights with Sig Sauer SP 2022 pistols for sidearms. Two of the Black Knight guerrillas were armed with RPG-7s, in case of either armored or airborne threats. The other two were with Zero, armed with IZHMASH AK-74M assault rifles.

* * *

Outside SEG Ford E-350, Highway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Allow me!" **Zero cracked the knuckles of his gloved hands, tearing open the van's right door panel. It surprised the two SEG officers guarding Johnson, about to draw out their Sig Sauer SP 2340 pistols.

"Stay down." whispered Marc, who had his G36C set to single shot mode when he fired head shots at the officers before they had a chance to open fire with their sidearms after he entered the semi-bullet riddled van. The two SEG officers dismounted from their motorbikes and provided perimeter security for the Lost Soldiers while extending the stocks of their CBJ-MS PDWs.

"You Staff Sergeant Johnson?" Marc addressed the Britannian deserter, a man in his early 30s with blonde crewcut hair. He was wearing a white straitjacket, a standard for all prisoners in the Britannian justice system to restrain them in order to prevent them from escaping.

"Yes, sir." replied Edward. Zero gestured to two Black Knight guerrillas to assist Edward stepping out of the van.

**"You may know me as Zero." **Zero introduced himself. **"I have cooperated with the Lost Soldiers for this mission, as you may know."**

"I guess I owe a thank you to you two." Edward thanked Marc and Zero for setting him free from Met Police custody. "Though I feel sorry for them." He glanced over his left shoulder to see the dead police officers.

"Domingo, Ken." Marc called on the supposed SEG motorbike officers standing near their bikes, being careful as not to shout to reveal their real names to Zero. "Cover the perimeter. We've got the package." Marc gestured to Yi, Henri and Michelle to provide perimeter security after the prisoner was secured, the latter being relieved temporarily of her GPMG gunner duty from the first UH-60M.

"Incoming!" The familiar voice of Tamaki called out to his Black Knight comrades. "Up there!"

"What is it, Tamaki?" Another Black Knight guerrilla saw the Knightmare VTOLs from a distance. Two UH-60M helicopters from the Britannian Army were also on the scene, preparing to deposit unknown troops on the semi-deserted highway.

"Come on, Yoshida!" Tamaki yelled to the former NRA guerrilla. "Those are Knightmare VTOLs! Man, we're totally screwed!"

"Sir!" A Black Knight guerrilla addressed Tamaki. "I thought the plan was for Ms. Kallen and Mr. Ougi to engage those Knightpolice frames after they're here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Tamaki chuckled before he glared at the guerrilla. "And don't call me sir, kiddo!" Tamaki got a RPG-V2 from Yoshida. "Makes me feel old..."

"Of course..." The guerrilla felt nervous.

"Can I call you Tamago instead?" Marc chuckled when he gestured to his fellow Lost Soldiers to change the firing rate of their G36Cs to full auto.

"Not funny man!" Tamaki yelled back. "Man, when I am so through with this..."

* * *

Cockpit, Type 3F Gekka Prototype

* * *

**"It's just you and me for this mission, partner." **

Rai addressed Jean, who was in a purple Sutherland, when the two Lost Soldier knightmares were flown in on the highway, courtesy of Black Knight Knightmare VTOL planes that were taken from Britannian army stocks during a raid on a material convoy a few weeks ago prior to the rescue operation.

**"Yeah, yeah. You got me there." **Jean's Sutherland was the first to land on the highway, already arming itself with its machine pistol. Rai's Gekka Prototype followed next, brandishing its Katen Yaibato.

**"Well, Black Knighter." **Rai grinned to see a red knightmare being dropped from a Black Knightmare VTOL plane. **"It's time for you to impress the seniors, yes?"**

_Actually, I'd like to see how the battle data input I gave Rakshata would do for the Black Knights in the long run. _Rai grinned when the red knightmare had its Ryogo Otsugata Tozanto Fork Knife drawn out, held on its left hand as the frame was primed up for combat.

**

* * *

**Cockpit, Type-02 Guren Mk-II

* * *

**"The name's Kallen, not Black Knighter!"**

Kallen shouted at Rai via the radio channel established between their knightmares, earning a quick chuckle from the former.

**"Kallen." **Ougi's voice came on the radio, his Burai already next to the Guren Mk-II. **"The Knightpolice frames are here. We have to intercept them."**

**"Understood." **Kallen sighted a total of four Knightpolices, armed with machine pistols before they charged towards the wrecked SEG convoy. "Here goes!" She moved her knightmare to intercept the police frames alongside Rai's Gekka Prototype. Ougi's Burai moved in next to Jean's Sutherland, firing their submachine guns on the approaching Knightpolices.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Moving in for the kill, Kallen used the Guren's Fukushado claw to grab one of the Knightpolices on its Factsphere/head.

"See ya!" Kallen activated the Fukashado to unleash a deadly microwave-type radiation attack that damaged the Knightpolice's interior. She then removed the claw from her victim's head, watching the Knightpolice explode before a cartridge was ejected out of the claw arm.

_His knightmare can do the same thing huh? _Kallen watched the Gekka Prototype unleash its own Fukashado attack after it too grabbed another Knightpolice on its head. The second police frame exploded after Rai removed its claw from the head.

* * *

Cockpit, RPI-13 Sutherland Jean Lamperouge

* * *

Jean heard a message transmitted on his knightmare's communications gear.

**"Jean! We're evacuating with Zero and the others. Cover us!"**

**"Okay!" **Jean fired a barrage from his machine pistol at the third Knightpolice, targeting its landspinners before he fired a HE grenade that was aimed at its cockpit. Ougi supported him by providing cover fire with the machine pistol too against the last Knightpolice after the third Knightpolice was destroyed.

**"Help's here!" **Rai came rushing in with Kallen, the two knightmares using their chaff smoke dispensers on the Knightpolices to jam their electronic equipment before they fired their custom handguns at the fourth Knightpolice.

**"Hey boss!" **Jean radioed Marc. **"Rai and Kallen were able to get rid of the last Knightpolice. We should evacuate oughta here before the SIG gets here."**

**

* * *

**Outside SEG Ford E-350, Highway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Okay! Let's move it!"

Marc gestured to the other Lost Soldiers and Black Knights to evacuate. Domingo and Ken left the scene ahead first in their R 1200 RT SEG motorbikes as they were still in disguise.

**"Michael."** Marc radioed the Britannian Lost Soldier. _Next major step is to find out where the Eden Vital base is..._ **"Get yourself out of there now. Won't be long before the Apache choppers get there. Don't forget to dispose of the MANPAD and the RPG too while you're at it too. Over."**

**"Understood. I'll be proceeding to do that, boss. Over and out."  
**

"Aw..." Tamaki handed the RPG-7V2 back to Yoshida. "I wasn't able to use it." He boarded one of the UH-60Ms. Marc assisted Edward in entering the first UH-60M, guarding him as he entered the chopper's cabin.

"Better safe than sorry." Yoshida told Tamaki, who boarded the chopper after Zero and a Black Knight guerrilla were the first ones to board. Their UH-60M took off after Yoshida closed the chopper's cabin door.

Marc and the others were able to board back at their UH-60M safely, with Marc closing the cabin door. Kallen and Rai fired more chaff at the section of the highway where the burning wrecks of the Knightpolices were in order to sabotage Britannian police and military communications as they provided the choppers a chance to retreat.

A few minutes after the UH-60Ms were fully airborne, the Guren Mk-II and the Gekka Prototype then exited the highway by jumping off when they were a good distance away from the smoldering wreck of the SEG convoy.

* * *

Governor-General's Office, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Knight of the 3rd Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Major Suzaku Kururugi. I'm reporting for duty, your Highness!"

Suzaku wore a formal military attire, with the sheath of a Ōkatana strapped on the left side of his waist customized with a Britannian-made hilt. With him were Cécile and Mariel, the two of them dressed in their Special Dispatch Guidance System uniforms with berets on their heads.

"Good work." Clovis replied, observing Suzaku carefully. "I must past my congratulations to you, Major Kururugi for your promotion."

"Thank you, your Highness!" Suzaku snapped at attention. "As of today, I'll be assigned to the Special Dispatch Guidance System division of the Britannian Army while conducting my duties as Princess Euphemia's knight."

"I understand." Clovis nodded. _It's unbelievable. Brother Schneizel has informed me a while ago that an Eleven has taken the position of being Euphie's knight, not to mention that he gave consent to it. I wonder..._

"Your Highness." Suzaku began to ask the Viceroy of Area 11. "I was wondering if I can make a formal request to seek an audience with Princess Euphemia. The schedule's not ready yet though."

"This is the first time I'm hearing of this." Clovis raised an eyebrow at the Honorary Britannian. "As you may know, the princess is busy with another appointment. As of now, she's quite busy handling some matters of her own. However, I'll let her know of it. For now, I want you and the rest of the division on standby. The insurgency's heating up in Area 11 and I'll need all the help I can get. Understood?"

"Yes, your Highness!" Suzaku raised his left arm horizontally, placing his clenched fist over his chest.

Cécile eyed Clovis before the three excused themselves from his presence. _I wonder if he hates Suzaku being Princess Euphemia's knight?_

* * *

Corridor, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems that you weren't able to meet with her Highness." Mariel told Suzaku, taking off her Special Dispatch beret.

"I know Elle." Suzaku replied, calling Mariel by her preferred nickname. "It's expected of her."

"I wonder if Prince Clovis is hostile to any Number who are in high positions of the Britannian government, including Knights." Cécile told Mariel and Suzaku her thoughts regarding their meeting with Clovis back in his office.

"Probably." The ex-Japanese agreed with Cécile's thoughts. "I do know that Princess Ambrosia, aside from Prince Clovis, are hesitant on a Number like me being a knight."

"You don't say?"

The trio were stunned to see Darlton in the corridor, leaning on the way with his arms crossed on his chest.

"M-major Darlton!" Mariel gasped, seeing the scarred man in the area.

"Hmph." Darlton began to approach Suzaku, who began to tense a bit. "I find this very interesting, especially to see a Number like you be appointed as Princess Euphemia's knight." He took off the white glove on his left hand. "Under the approval of his Highness, Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia."

"I am a military man." Darlton grinned. "Power is highly regarded by people in my position. So let's see if you're really a _man_ or not..."

As a sign of defiance, Darlton hurled his glove on the ground. Suzaku could only do nothing but to stare at the man in anger.

* * *

Research Center, Eden Vital Base, Unknown Country

* * *

V.V. entered a chamber dedicated to some researchers. _This project would be very vital to Eden Vital. That is... if the scientists can do something about using cellular matter from C.C._

"Master V.V." A cloaked Eden Vital man, dressed and covered from top to bottom, approached the young boy. The trident emblem was seen on his clothes.

"I'm just here to see if Project Tengu is doing well." V.V. smiled at the cloaked man, who showed him around the research center.

"It is." The cloaked man showed V.V. a metallic bed where a Caucasian man, in his late 20s, was lying down seemingly naked with a blanket covering most of his body. "We did some tests by transplanting some of the cells we were able to obtain from Mistress C.C. before she left Eden Vital years ago."

"And what are these results that you were able to produce?" V.V. was curious about what the cloaked man had told him.

"Let me show you." The cloaked man escorted V.V. towards a window that showed a room with a man dressed up in a black sneaking suit, ballistic helmet and a mask.

_Hmm... _V.V. stared at the soldier, who had drawn out his ninjato from the sheath strapped on the left side of his waist.

"The cells that we've transplanted on these soldiers are random to each man, so they each have a random geass they can use." When the cloaked man had mentioned the news, V.V. grinned. "Observe."

The masked soldier began to randomly teleport around the room, slashing the air around him with the ninjato at hand.

"How interesting." V.V. nodded, being impressed.

"Here's another." V.V. was escorted towards another window that showed a man dressed in a Russian MVD 3-color tropical camouflage BDU with a tactical vest, pistol leg holster, balaclava and a Russian tanker helmet worn on top of his head. The masked man was facing five targets, all of them placed in different parts of the shooting range in front of him. "The targets placed in the room's shooting range are arranged differently. Observe."

The man drew out a Glock 17 pistol and fired it, holding it in a Weaver stance. V.V. saw the 9mm Parabellum bullet travel straight at its first target before it curved to its left, taking out the second target. It then weaved left and right after it went straight through the second target, taking out the third and fourth targets. The 9mm bullet went over the fifth target, going over it before it curved downward to penetrate it before the bullet down again to the floor.

"Excellent." V.V. smiled and clapped his hands. "Most impressive research you've done to this done."

"Thank you, Master." The cloaked man bowed to V.V.

"How soon can a platoon or a battalion be readied?" V.V. asked the cloaked man.

"We already have some subjects that had C.C.'s cell transplanted in them for some other tests. But since you already approve of it, I estimate perhaps a month or two as we already have several able-bodied subjects to conduct more transplanting."

"Good work." V.V. nodded, watching the masked man holster his pistol. "Soon, we'll be able to fight against the Lost Soldiers." He had a wicked smile on his face. "Especially him."

* * *

Cabin, Unmarked Sikorsky UH-60M Black Hawk, en route to Lost Soldiers hideout, somewhere above Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Achoo!"

Marc had sneezed, having his helmet, goggles and respirator removed with the exception of his balaclava.

"You alright?" Henri asked Marc, who noticed the leader sneezing as they had been airborne for an hour now, evading Britannian police helicopters.

"Yeah." Marc nodded.

_I have a bad feeling that's someone talking about me..._

_

* * *

_Nunnally's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Were you able to see?"

Nunnally was alone in her room, in the balcony alongside Nemo. She was seated on the balcony's railings, wearing a purple sneaking suit that was hugging her small figure.

"I somehow was able to see." Nunnally told Nemo. "But limited. It's like, I saw Cornelia's outline when I was eating dinner last night. But not her entire face like I used to when I was a child."

"I see." Nemo nodded, smirking at Nunnally. "I guess that's a side benefit if you use your geass, thought that's unheard of."

Nunnally was only astounded by Nemo's words. "Uhhh..."

"But that's not important." Nemo approached Nunnally's wheelchair, standing in front of her. "Did you sense something from your big brother?"

"No." Nunnally shook her head.

"I don't believe you." Nemo raised her right arm and placed her hand on Nunnally's forehead. Energy began to discharge from Nemo to Nunnally's forehead; the geass bird sigil began to appear.

"AAAHH!" Nunnally shouted weakly, recoiling back. She was lucky that no one was around to hear her, potentially revealing her identity as a geass user. Cornelia had been out to shop for food in the local supermarket; Sayoko was outside attending to the garden in front of the clubhouse.

"Since we're joined together," Nemo stared down at Nunnally. "we can see the future. The future of the entire world."

_The future... _Nunnally thought.

"We can stop the evil things in the world." Nemo placed her right hand on Nunnally's left shoulder. "The power that's given to us by the group called Eden Vital."

"Eden Vital." Nunnally murmured. _I wonder who they are in the first place?_

_

* * *

_Outskirts of Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So that's Ashford Academy eh?"

"Indeed, it is."

Two East Asians, a purple-haired male and a female were standing outside the gates of Ashford Academy. They appear to be in teenagers, though it is unknown what their definite age is.

"So do we strike now?" The East Asian male stared at the young female, who had a metallic patch that hid her left eye. "Hmmm?"

"Not quite yet." The female shook her head. "I wish to know more about Nunnally Lamperouge. I can sense that she has a geass."

"A geass?" The male was impressed by the female's observation. "I'm quite curious about it..." The male snickered and clapped his hands.

"Let's retreat for now." The female suggested to her companion. "She's out there with her."

"Who?" The male smirked. "You mean Nemo?"

"Indeed." The female replied. "How did...."

"My geass gives me the ability of hearing people's thoughts for up to 500 meters away." The male tapped his left temple.

"That's..." The female smirked back. "quite an interesting geass ability you got there."

"So Mao." The male asked her as they walked away from the school. "I was able to use my geass on you and see if it works." He continued on with a grin plastered on his face. "And I know what kind of underwear you use."

"Don't start Mao." Mao had her left hand inside her jacket, ready to draw out her sidearm when necessary. "Or else..." She gritted her teeth in frustration.

* * *

Helipad, Lost Soldiers Base, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The UH-60M Black Hawks landed on the helipad in the Lost Soldier's mountain base, hidden via secret passage built on a section of the Okuchichibu Mountains. Rakshata and her scientists were on hand to greet the choppers and their passengers.

"I'm glad you all made it." Rakshata greeted Marc, the first to step out of his UH-60M.

"As always, Rakshata." Marc greeted Rakshata back. The other Lost Soldiers assisted Edward in stepping out of the chopper.

"Rai has already arrived in the base." Rakshata told the Filipino Eurasian. "A Ms. Kallen Kozuki is also with him with Kaname Ougi, waiting for Zero."

**"You must be Rakshata Chawla." **Zero had stepped out of the other UH-60M, shaking hands with Rakshata. **"I'm honored to meet someone as brilliant as you." **Tamaki and Yoshida were with him, as was the recent Black Knight guerrilla recruits.

**"No need to flatter me." **Rakashata grinned after she shook hands with Zero.

"Boss!" Rai rushed in the helipad to see Marc. "I've got news!"

Marc sighed. "It better be good."

"There's some movement going on at the old Nishigaoka National Stadium." Rai told Marc, after he had some time to breath slowly from running.

"What about it?" Marc asked.

"There's something going on in the Britannian Army." Rai replied. "And it seems that they're a fight going on..."

The Britannian Eurasian's words greatly alarmed Zero.

_I wonder what he's talking about?

* * *

_Nishigaoka National Stadium, Kita Ghetto, near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Darlton's Gloucester, having the model number RPI-209, stared at the knightmare in front of him as he had his Glouester's lance at the ready.

"Will he play any tricks on me?" Darlton observed the Special Dispatch Guidance System's trailer with wires connecting the knightmare to the trailer, evidently to power its batter cells. The scarred man grinned, patiently having his hands at the Gloucester's controls.

_It doesn't matter anyway. Kururugi doesn't have major combat experience like I do... _He licked his lips in anticipation of the battle ahead.

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01 Lancelot

* * *

**"Suzaku, do you have to do this? I mean, the Lancelot..."**

Suzaku sighed, hearing Mariel's concern on the Lancelot's radio.

**"Not to worry, Elle. This is just something that I have to do eventually."**

**"Understood, Suzaku. We're about to get the Lancelot ready." **Cécile spoke to him. Suzaku had the Lancelot's thumb drive inserted into the console's port, activating its OS.

"Now to deal with him." Suzaku murmured, gripping his controls.

**"Yggdrasil drive activating." **Mariel told Suzaku on the Lancelot's activation progress. **"Voltage point in 30 seconds."**

"Here goes..." The devicer whispered, staring at the Gloucester in front of him.

**"Interface complete. Receptor alignment initiating. Man-machine interface confirmed."**

The Gloucester had its lance pointed at him, seeing that the Lancelot was about to move.

**"Start up phase. All green." **The cables attached to the Lancelot began to detach, as it had been fully charged.

**"Z-01 Lancelot, now activated."**

"Lancelot, launching!" Suzaku shouted, moving the Lancelot forward towards Darlton.

* * *

Cockpit, RPI-209 Gloucester

* * *

Darlton was caught off his guard when the Lancelot suddenly dashed away from him, trying to stab it with the lance.

_What? _The scarred man was startled. _He didn't try to make a move at me. Is he fooling me around?_

Darlton turned the Gloucester around, trying to hit the Lancelot again. Like the first time, it dodged the lance's slashes and stabs.

**"Why aren't you fighting me? Draw your weapon, boy!"** Darlton yelled at the Lancelot.

**"I'm afraid I can't." **Suzaku calmly answered. **"From the way you're fighting, I can sense your arrogance meant for me." **The Lancelot drew itself in a defensive position, its Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields on its forearms activated. **"Something that I won't accept."**

**"You son of a..." **Darlton was getting pissed off at Suzaku's ways of not fighting again. **"When I'm through with you..."**

**"This isn't a duel that I'll accept. Because of that, I refuse to draw my sword."**

**"Are you trying to act like some coward escaping from a schoolyard fight?!" **Darlton lost his temper, shouting at Suzaku for his answer.

**"I'm Princess Euphemia's Knight. I will fight to uphold her honor." **The Lancelot was now in a combat stance, its arms raised up in front. **"But with the way I'm seeing things, this fight is unacceptable..."**

**"You have the gall to say that me! As an officer of the Britannian Army?!" **Darlton began to charge at the Lancelot, blocking its head with its particle shields protecting it.** "You're just asking to be killed!"**

"Drop your weapons!"

_That voice... _

Darlton halted in his tracks, hearing a familiar feminine voice nearby.

* * *

Somewhere on Nishigaoka National Stadium, Kita Ghetto, near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Oh ho. This is an interesting revelation that I haven't seen in years."

Dressed in his Britannian infantry uniform, Marc observed the battle between Darlton and Suzaku before Euphemia li Britannia appeared nearby. "Looks like she told them to drop their weapons." He zoomed his electronic binoculars to see Euphemia approach the two knightmares.

The Gloucester and the Lancelot knelt before the princess.

Marc raised his eyebrow when he heard Euphemia, "This isn't the time to fight each other when the Black Knights are beginning to start unrest in Area 11! We can't afford to have people like you two to have childish fights, is that clear?!"

**"Yes, your Highness!" **Both Darlton and Suzaku replied to Euphemia.

"Hmm..." Marc kept his binoculars on his rear pouch attached to his belt. "Now it's interesting that her highness is on the scene. I better leave." Marc dashed out of the abandoned stadium, while the two knightmares were being distracted.

* * *

Cockpit, RPI-209 Gloucester

* * *

"Hmm..."

Darlton swore that the Gloucester's sensor had picked up someone who had been observing him for the past few minutes.

"Strange." When he was able to look at the side, Darlton was alarmed that he didn't see anyone around aside from Euphemia and Suzaku with the other Special Dispatch members in the trailer nearby.

"It must be me." Darlton sighed, who began to move his knightmare out of the dilapidated stadium.

* * *

Mobile Weapons Hangar, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc was back in the the hangar on his BMW R 1200 GS motorbike, minutes after leaving the abandoned Nishigaoka National Stadium of the Kita ghetto without being detected. He was dressed in civilian clothes, which included a black hoodie that concealed his face from public view. His backpack was worn on his back, which had his Britannian infantry uniform and gear.

"Hey." Marc was greeted by Ougi, accompanied by Kallen.

"Ougi." Marc dismouted from the R 1200 GS. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Ougi shook his head.

"What about to Tamaki and the others?"

"Training." Kallen answered. "Some of the other Lost Soldiers offered to train them in using MANPADs. Tamaki was quite excited by it though..."

"I can see that." Marc sighed and removed the hood.

"It's been a while since I last saw that." Ougi grinned. "You definitely changed."

"Not that I can say the same for you." Marc grinned back and snapped his fingers.

"Um..." Kallen approached Marc.

"Yes?" Marc was confused as why Kallen's cheeks were turning red.

"Can..." Kallen mumbled before she blurted out. "CAN YOU PLEASE TRAIN ME IN KNIGHTMARE COMBAT?!"

"Uh..." Marc felt a bit embarrassed. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"She's a big fan of the Lost Soldiers ever since she heard about you guys fighting back in the days of the Second Pacific War." Ougi explained. "So she was telling me that she wanted to train with you guys, now that she's got a new knightmare."

"You mean the Guren Mk-II right?" Marc asked. "I heard about it and I'm interested in it..."

"It looks like that it's a yes, Kallen." Ougi gave Kallen the thumbs up.

"Thank you!" Kallen hugged Marc after she was pleased to hear that Marc would spar with her knightmare.

"All right, all right." Marc chuckled. "You better go, Kallen. I still have to park this guy here." He patted the R 1200 GS for emphasis.

Marc parked the motorbike while Kallen and Ougi left the hangar, the former really looking forward to the upcoming knightmare sparring match.

"You can come out now!" Marc shouted, his voice resonated throughout the empty hangar after he pushed the bike and parked it in a vacant spot next to the BMW 530i CO19 ARV. "You know that hiding won't do you any good. Besides, I can sense that you're hiding behind my Lancelot Club from miles away."

"Then I was right on the count when I saw you from a distance back in the Shinjuku ghetto." C.C. emerged from hiding behind the Lancelot Club, standing next to the Gekka Prototype and several of the Sutherlands pressed into Lost Soldiers' service without any modifications to its exterior. "I had a gut feeling a geass was given to you." She was wearing her Britannian strait jacket ever since she was freed from being confined to the pod stolen by the NRA.

"But I'm not that privy to tell you the extent of my geass yet." Marc eyed C.C. carefully. "Aside from the fact that I'm aware of my surroundings for at least 600 meters."

Marc stayed silent for a few seconds. "It's been a while that I last saw you back in Britannia when I was still a brainwashed COSMOS soldier."

"I can tell, you haven't changed." C.C. replied. _Not at all. _"So is it true that you Lost Soldiers have the ability to move your knightmares with your meta-human reflexes?"

"Where did you hear that?" Marc raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not deaf. I heard it from some of the scientists when they were conducting tests on me."

"You mean Code-R?"

C.C. nodded.

"I was right then." Marc sighed. "Looks like Bartley and company weren't doing the COSMOS project as their main focus."

"I'm curious as to how your geass and your meta-human reflexes will play a part in the upcoming knightmare sparring with Kallen?" C.C. approached Marc, only to stop when she was standing right in front of him.

"You really want to know?" Marc placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

C.C. didn't reply, but instead stared at him.

"You should come by and watch it later." As he was about to leave the hangar, the Eurasian turned his head around and grinned. "With Zero. In fact, I think he'll be interested in it."

* * *

2008 ATB

Code-R Research Center, somewhere in the United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

_"Number 33!"_

_General Bartley addressed Marc, standing guard with his Britannian infantry gear at 9 years of age. He was armed with his Colt M-13 bullpup rifle. _

_"Sir!" Marc stood at attention._

_"I want you to guard her carefully." Bartley pointed out the pod next to C.C., confined to a chair with her wrists bounded on the armrests via metal cuffs. "She won't fight back, but the woman's very cunning."_

_"Will I receive help to guard her?" Marc asked Bartley. _

_"I'll have Numbers 21 and 29 to assist you in protecting her." Bartley assured the young soldier. "They'll be coming in a few minutes."  
_

_"Thank you, sir." Marc saluted the bald officer, who left him to guard the room's interior. _

_"It looks like these COSMOS soldiers are only useful in the meantime for guard duty in protecting all Code-R Project assets until there's another expeditionary force soon." Bartley murmured, a bit loud enough for the young soldier to hear._

_Marc looked around the research center, absent of Code-R research scientists. COSMOS soldiers were mandated to guard all Code-R facilities and personnel as the project is not known to the public aside from a select few in the Britannian military, which is the same for anyone or any facility involved in the COSMOS Project._

_He found himself staring at C.C., who did the same as well. No words were exchanged between the two. Instead, they were merely content with staring at each other._

_"So it seems that you're the young soldier from COSMOS, yes?" C.C. inquired about Marc's presence in the Britannian army._

_The COSMOS soldier didn't bother to reply.

* * *

_Training Area, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Come on, Tamaki. Try that again."

Ken told the ex-NRA guerrilla as he and Rai were guiding some of the Black Knight guerrillas, including Tamaki, Sugiyama, Inoue, Minami and Yoshida in an open space of the Lost Soldiers base next to the shooting range. The closed space hidden in the mountains can be readily converted to handle any training from unarmed combat to practicing last minute CQB combat tactics. For now, it was used to teach the Black Knights cadre on how to handle MANPAD launchers in a future guerrilla operation.

"Aw..." Tamaki was about to complain. "What'd I do wrong this time?"

The cadre was suppose to be training on the use of Russian-made KB Mashinostroyeniya (KBM) 9K38 Igla aka the SA-18 Grouse as designated by the Euro Universe's NATO. Due to logistical problems with Kyoto over supplying the Lost Soldiers' Okuchichibu base with a few Iglas in order to do a joint training session that Zero had scheduled after the debut of the two groups back in Lake Kawaguchi, the Lost Soldiers had to make do with another MANPAD.

"You fired the MANPAD too soon." Ken pointed to the mock Sakr Eye MANPAD, an Egyptian version of the KBM 9K32 Strela 2 aka the SA-7 Grail, which was known to be constructed with light materials such as fiberglass. It also has the capacity to mount night vision sights, something the original Strela 2 cannot do. "As soon as the program showed a mock Apache chopper, you just had an itchy trigger finger to bring it down."

Tamaki sighed and removed the head-mounted display unit from his head. "I can't help it, Ken. The moment I see a Britannian aircraft, I just need to bring that baby down. You know what I'm saying?"

"Tamaki's too excited for this training." Minami groaned. "We'll be screwed if he can't work with us when we handle MANPADs out in the field."

Ken sighed. "Jean, let's start the simulation over again."

"All right." Jean began to work on the PC station nearby, typing away at the keyboard. "Did Tamaki screw it up?"

"He did." Inoue replied, taking off her HMD unit temporarily to scratch her forehead. "Tamaki just can't contain his excitement."

"Hey mate!" Jean shouted to Ken. "What's the scenario you want to test Tamago and the others on?"

"MY NAME..." Tamaki shouted at Jean, bringing his fist up in anger. "IS TAMAKI, DAMMIT!"

Jean began to smirk. "How's about we do a night scenario? The Sakr Eye can do it, but not the original Strela 2."

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, Eden Vital Base, Unknown Country

* * *

V.V. was in the knightmare hangar, apparently summoned by the Cardinal himself on short notice.

"It seems that you have some business with me, my boy." V.V. spoke to the Cardinal, who was staring at the RPI-212 Vincent Prototype standing proudly near the hangar's wall.

"Indeed I do." The Cardinal grinned at V.V. "I have two people I want to introduce to you personally." He turned his head around over his left shoulder. "Come forward, you two."

At his words, two people came near the Cardinal's rear. One was a young girl with pink hair. She wore a cloak around her body, with a trident insignia on it.

"Anya." The Cardinal spoke to the young girl. "Please introduce yourself to my uncle here."

"Greetings." Anya said, a bit softly for V.V. to hear. "I am Anya Alstreim." She slightly bowed her head to acknowledge herself. "A pleasure to meet you."

_A young girl? _V.V. eyed Anya carefully. _How will she be able to play a role in Eden Vital?_

The other person, a East Asian by appearance, was wearing Britannian infantry gear with no helmet, goggles and respirator with the exception of a Britannian SAS beret worn on his head. He had a scar on his face located on his nosebridge.

"Staff Sergeant Michael Yoong of the COSMOS Battalion." Micheal gave V.V. a salute, something that he usually does as he had been indoctrinated into COSMOS as a young boy. "I was told to be here as a liaison."

"Ah, yes." V.V. greeted Michael. "If I recall out right, you were under the command of someone whose real name slips my mind at this moment..."

"Do not mention his name." Michael gritted his teeth, placing his gloved right hand over his face. "Especially after what he did to my god damned face."

V.V. grinned. "Really? It seems you wish retribution upon him."

"I do." The Malaysian Chinese soldier clenched his left fist. "One day I'll show him that I'm still on top."

"Very well, then." V.V. excused himself. "I must get back to our research center. In the meantime, I look forward to working with you." V.V. departed from the hangar, followed by the Cardinal and Anya close behind.

"It seems I'll be able to have my revenge." Michael stared at the Vincent Prototype, feeling that the knightmare was somehow staring back at him.

_Just you wait, Marc Edwin Yu. When the right time comes, I'll have my revenge. I'll show you that I'm the best soldier in the COSMOS Battalion._

_

* * *

_Knightmare Training Area, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Are you sure you'll be fine going through with this?"**

Lelouch or rather, his alter ego, Zero, had asked Kallen after hearing some of the other Black Knight cadres that Kallen would be facing off against Marc in a knightmare sparring match. The area, which was rather large, was in another portion of the Okuchichibu Mountains. Created during the time of the Second Pacific War, it was meant to be used for multiple purposes from shelter to military vehicle storage. Unlike the regular training area, the sheltered space was converted in order for the Lost Soldiers to acquaint themselves with knightmares starting off with Sutherlands they had captured from Britannian military inventories before they had acquired a small number of Knightpolices.

"I'll be fine." Kallen insisted, giving Zero a smirk. The two were standing near the Guren Mk-II, which was kneeling on the ground with its cockpit hatch already open. "Just watch me." Kyoto support personnel were around, preparing the grounds for knightmare combat.

**"Right." **Zero sighed.

"Yo!" Henri greeted Kallen. "You seem prepared." He had his goggles, helmet and respirator removed as always as the Lost Soldiers are not going to be deployed in another combat mission.

"I just want a little sparring, that's all." Kallen grinned. "Nothing special."

"Ah." Henri waved his right index finger at Kallen. "That's not it actually." The Swiss Frenchman chuckled. "You're fighting against THE bossman."

"What's special about him?"

"He's one of the few guys from the team who was able to use Glasgows nearing the end of the war." Henri shrugged his shoulders. "But that's another story for another day..."

**"What happened to Sergeant Johnson?" **Zero questioned Henri.

"He's resting up. Need to take a day off to relax before he can join up with us; the guy insist on coming along with us Lost Soldiers on an upcoming mission."

"So where is he?"

Henri did a hitchhiker's thumb on his right hand; pointed it towards his rear.

"He's coming along, so don't you worry about him."

* * *

Governor-General's Office, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What has Darlton done this time?"

Clovis felt pissed when he got a report from the Britannian Army that Darlton had gone on his own to fight Suzaku. He can't believe that a Britannian army officer and a knight of a Britannian Princess would face off against each other in Area 11.

_Just what I need. Some extra things to give me a headache that won't go away for a while._

The blonde prince sighed while going over a report, placed inside a brown folder that contained the minutes of the meeting and the proposal for the COIN operation against anti-occupation rebels, given to him by Ambrosia courtesy of Guilford. A few minutes ago, the two half-siblings had been talking about a potential COIN operation that would involve most aspects of the Britannian military. He leafed through its pages, reading the proposal placed on his table.

"Is...she serious?" Clovis murmured, reading the plans of the COIN after she had consulted with military officers stationed in Area 11. _It seems that she wants to take the lead after she came to the colony, assuming the position as head of all Britannian military forces stationed in Area 11._

"The meetings were at least that productive." From the last meeting Clovis and Ambrosia had with the officers, the supposed COIN calls on the Britannian Guards, SAS and for the first time, the Marines ever since they were able to invade Japan in the name of Britannia. Even the deployment of knightmares, including Sutherlands and Ambrosia's own Gloucester squad into action after their successful invasion of Area 18 a month ago prior to her Area 11 deployment.

But something else had caught Clovis' eye when he read through the report.

The officers had called on for the use of two anti-knightmare frame support weapons that were captured from a JLF cell intact in an anti-JLF COIN op led by Darlton and Guilford somewhere in Yachimata. In fact, the report had suggested their immediate deployment to the field after Special Dispatch technicians were able to assess their operational use.

"I better go and visit RBA Tokyo for this." Clovis stood up from his seat and pressed a button on the intercom. _Ambrosia and her knight, Guilford are still busy going over their Gloucester forces. I won't be able to see her today until the evening._

**"Hold on all my calls unless they're important for me. I'm heading to RBA Tokyo."**

**

* * *

**Hangar, RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I didn't think that you'd go to RBA Tokyo, your Highness."

Lloyd was on hand to greet Clovis when his private Lincoln Town Car limousine had arrived at the base.

_Oh for crying out loud. _Clovis didn't know why, but he had the usual smile on his face. _It seems that he's onto something about the anti-knightmare frame support weapons that the report had mentioned._

"I'm just here to inspect the anti-knightmare frame support weapons." He explained to Lloyd his presence in the army base. "And I just heard that the Special Dispatch division's going over the weapons to see if they're operational."

"Of course, of course! Allow me to show you." Lloyd felt excited, escorting Clovis to see the humongous siege weapons in the hangar. The light purple-haired scientist showed Clovis one of them to Clovis, already undergoing maintenance and painted in a light blue finish.

"And I suppose this is it?" Clovis saw four Glasgows attached to a large electromagnetic cannon unit. He also noticed the linear cannons attached to where the Glasgow's shoulders used to be; two on the left and two on the right. In addition, the Glasgow's Factspheres were on top of the electromagnetic cannon unit, supposedly to provide locations of enemies and allies in the field.

"Yes, it is." Lloyd grinned at Clovis. "According to MI6 agents who were here earlier to get a good look at it, this siege weapon is called Raiko by the Japanese Liberation Front, meaning Lightning in English." The Special Dispatch head scientist further explained to Clovis on the Raiko itself. "As you can see, its offensive weapon is the electromagnetic cannon that are being supported by the Glasgows. On the other hand, it uses linear cannons mounted on either the Glasgow's left or right shoulders to defend itself from enemy personnel or knightmares."

"Quite intriguing." Clovis couldn't help, but feel amazed and intimidated by the size and power of the Raiko. "Can these things be fielded?"

"This one in front of you is quite ready. We're just about to do the other one next in a few minutes."

"This...Raiko has a light blue finish." Clovis pointed to the light blue siege weapon. "Is there something going on?"

Lloyd sensed the 3rd Prince's curiosity. "It's quite simple, really. Some of the officers who came here renamed the two Raikos captured as the Thunderbolt in time for the upcoming COIN op that I've been hearing about."

"Thunderbolt." Clovis murmured before a smile appeared on his face. "Impressive."

He didn't feel scared by the Raiko. Instead, Clovis felt overwhelmed that such a powerful knightmare frame would be fighting alongside Area 11 military units in pacifying the entire colony of anti-occupation forces for good.

In order to _bring peace _to his dead half-sibings Cornelia, Lelouch and Nunnaly once and for all.

* * *

Knightmare Training Area, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc had arrived in the knightmare training grounds, having the Lancelot Club readied for the upcoming sparring match with the Guren Mk-II.

"So I take it that you're ready?" He chose not to wear his helmet, goggles and respirator like Henri and the other Lost Soldiers as his balaclava was the only item that concealed his identity.

"Yeah." Kallen nodded. "I already am."

"Well, that's good." Marc grinned under his mask. "I'll be looking forward to the upcoming match then." He cracked his knuckles while walking towards the kneeling Club.

**"Good luck, Kallen. You're going to need it." **

Kallen was surprised when she heard Zero wishing her luck for her sparring match with the leader of the Lost Soldiers. Her cheeks had a slight tint of red en route to the Guren.

_Snap out of it Kallen. _She slapped her cheeks twice. _It's just Zero, not Lelouch who's wishing me luck. _

"Or is it?" whispered the Eurasian guerrilla while she began to climb on the Guren's cockpit hatch.

Chapter 8 END

* * *

PS - For those who don't know Tamago, it's raw scrambled egg (IIRC) used in sushi. It can be eaten as a sashimi too. I love tormenting Tamaki to no end. Who's with me?! XP

Anyway, love to hear from you readers if the chapter's okay or not. Flames are fine if they would help me fix stuff here. To those who had me in their favorite story lists and haven't reviewed, I wonder if you guys can shoot me a review and see if the story flow's going okay since I plan to diverge it from TV canon since I've started the story. In fact, I may remove the KoRs from the TV show and perhaps Rolo the assassin. Not sure if anyone shares my opinion or what.

Perhaps in the next chapter or so, I'll include a scene from the audio dramas that I've been able to listen to. Wonder if anyone's curious.

See if you can spot something that's based from another game. (CLUE: It's from a game made by Konami)

One more thing, I'm wondering if anyone's willing to do a joint perhaps for the following:

Toshokan Senso aka Library War (Semi-AU/sequel to the anime/novel.)  
Evangelion/Some crossover (I'll PM you details if interested for some proposal.)  
Resident Evil/Some crossover (Same as Eva one. Will center on the Raccoon City outbreak and all.)  
Kamen Rider/unknown crossover yet (Focusing on Showa-era Riders until Black RX to Agito and Kuuga. No post-Kuuga Riders I'm afraid.)

Is anyone planning to do the Setsuna/Harem thing I suggested for Gundam 00? Just wondering.

Sounds I listened to (that I like) is "The Ones that Lurks in Mind" from the Speed Grapher OST, Volume 1.


	9. Training Day

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The Black Knights are temporarily sheltered by the Lost Soldiers while the Britannian military stationed in Area 11 prepares to launch a COIN operation against an unknown rebel group. V.V. had been undergoing secret preparations for Eden Vital. How does V.V. fit into this? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 9: Training Day

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

"Looks like the Lancelot Club's operational." Marc checked the Lancelot Club's OS, seeing that nothing was wrong with it. "Nothing wrong with the weapons nor with the landspinners."

**"Hey boss." **Rai called up on Marc from outside. **"I know you're going to spar with Kallen, but isn't it a bad idea to use most of the weapons like your rifle and the Guren Mk-II's radiation weapon? I don't think our hideout's going to look the same if either of you use them."**

**"You're right." **Marc sighed. **"Better point that out to Kallen as well."**

**"Understood. Out."**

_Now then._ Marc sighed, staring at the Guren in front of him in a kneeling position. _Will you give it your all, Kallen Kozuki?_

* * *

Somewhere in RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Darlton eyed the maintenance technicians getting the knightmares ready in the hangar nearby. Not being needed by Princess Ambrosia for the meantime, the scarred officer came to the base after hearing rumors of two Eleven-made knightmares being commissioned into Britannian army service from the previous COIN op that he and Guilford had commanded.

"Using an Eleven machine to defeat the Eleven-led insurgency?" Darlton sneered at the newly repainted light blue Raiko aka Thunderbolt, which was being prepared outside the hangar nearby. Just seeing the siege machine being pressed into Britannian service has given him some memories with his involvement with the Lost Soldiers. "We have better weapons to use in the upcoming COIN op than that."

Even before they had turned against their Britannian masters.

* * *

2010 ATB

Outside Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_Darlton was outside the battered MOD building, heavily surrounded by Britannian troops and knightmares with an array of destroyed JGSDF vehicles and corpses of slain JGSDF soldiers nearby. He inspected the frontlines, gunfire apparently seized after a squad of Glasgows fired at the MOD with their machine pistols and giant handheld cannons._

_"Good work." Darlton approached a Britannian troop, directed to them as a COSMOS formation by a Britannian officer. "Your efforts enabled us to capture the Japanese Ministry of Defense without any losses on our side."_

_"Thank you, sir." A COSMOS trooper saluted Darlton._

_"Your skills are appreciated for this operation, Number 33." Darlton acknowledged the salute._

_"Are we to launch a raid on the building?" Another COSMOS trooper asked Darlton, hefting her M-13 at the ready._

_"Yes, we are Number 25." Darlton replied to the female trooper. "As of 1500 hours, COSMOS is to launch a raid inside the grounds of the MOD and capture any JSDF personnel alive. SAS will assist you in the raid. These are direct orders from headquarters."_

_"Understood!" The trooper known as Number 33 assembled his comrades before they began to run towards the blasted gates of the MOD, aiming their rifles at the building. Moments later, two teams of SAS commandos followed the COSMOS soldiers behind while using the walls of the MOD to conceal themselves before they entered the building premises, the SAS teams going left and right to clear the exterior as the COSMOS troops stormed the interior._

_"COSMOS was effective in breaking through the barricades set up by the SOG and the WAiR in front of the MOD..." Another officer narrated to Darlton how COSMOS was able to eliminate the MOD barricades that were giving Britannian forces a hard time in capturing the establishment. _

_"Indeed they are. Almost everyone in the army has high regards for their actions for the few past battles..."_

* * *

Somewhere in RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Major Darlton."

Darlton turned around to see Bartley next to him.

"General Bartley." Darlton said between gritted teeth. Even though Bartley had a higher rank than him as he was a general in the army, the scarred man held almost no respect for him after hearing news from fellow officers that he had blundered an operation with the Britannian Marines during the invasion of Japan.

"I see that you're quite fascinated by the Eleven siege machines that we're pressing into service for the upcoming COIN op." Barltey adjusted the monocle over his left eye. "They're quite interesting, considering the army doesn't have them yet."

"No." Darlton glared at him. "Rather, I'm intrigued by it."

"Oh?" Bartley was surprised. "Is that so?"

"Indeed it is." Darlton began to walk away from the Thunderbolt, heading towards RBA Tokyo's main base. "But I would rather be fascinated if you're to pilot that thing."

"Wha?" Bartley was taken aback by Darlton's suggestion.

_I'll never understand that man._

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02 Guren Mk-II

* * *

**"Alright, I want you two knightmare frame pilots have a nice, clean but awesome fight here." **Kallen sighed while hearing Rai go over the rules of their match like a boxing referee. **"The only rule for this fight is not to use any weapons that can cause the place here to cave in on all of us. Understood?"**

"No weapons that can..." Kallen looked around the room. "cave in?" _Probably since the Lost Soldiers use the mountains of Okuchichibu to conceal their base?_

**"Okay!" **Rai shouted, getting into his temporarily role as the match referee. **"Let's get ready to rumbbbllllleeeeeeee!"**

"Here goes." Kallen murmured, maneuvering her Guren Mk-II to get close to the Lancelot Club after Rai had given the go signal to start the match. "Here goes nothing."

"Erah!" Drawing out the Guren's fork knife, known as the Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou, Kallen took the initiative of attacking first when she brought the blade towards the Club.

The Club dodged the attack by moving to her left in an instant, leaving Kallen dazed.

"Wha?" Kallen was taken aback before she felt a sharp punch on her rear.

**"Don't let your guard down!" **Marc warned Kallen. **"Keep at it!"**

**"G-got it!" **Kallen turned the Guren around, slashing at the Club. The Club dodged left and right before it went on the offensive and tried to punch the Guren's head; Kallen intercepted the punch with her fork knife's handle and struck the Club's left arm hard.

* * *

Throne Room, Britannia Palace, Pendragon Palace, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

Schneizel el Britannia had appeared in the Britannia Palace's throne room, with him and Charles zi Britannia alone without anyone else inside to see or hear what they have to say.

_Let's see what Schneizel has to say for today. _Charles eyed the blonde prince carefully, who knelt in front of his throne as a form of courtesy.

"I pay my respects to the 98th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia," Schneizel began, who was still kneeling in front of Charles. "Charles zi Britannia."

"What's the reason that you wish to seek my audience so urgently, Schneizel?" Charles eyed Schneizel carefully as he stood up. "I heard that you need to discuss something to me that it can't wait."

"Father." Schneizel started to reply. "I bring forward the concerns of the Britannian people, including those from the Royal Court, regarding your absence lately from the public eye."

"Oh?" Charles raised an eyebrow. "Is this out of concern for me as my second eldest son or as the Prime Minister of Britannia?"

"I'm concerned for your welfare as both." Schneizel was quick to reply.

"What I do in my private time is none of their business." Charles answered Schneizel's concerns.

"I see." Schneizel decided to accept his answer. _Unless, he's researching into...that again. _"If you would excuse me now."

Charles watched Schneizel depart from the throne room, seemingly leaving him alone with a bright ray of light coming from the light fixture on top of the throne chair.

"Your Majesty." A figure appeared from the shadows behind the chair. "Are you sure it's wise to leave the prince unchecked?"

"It's you Bismarck." Charles turned his head to the right to see his personal knight standing next to him, looking very concerned before he chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing."

"But sooner or later," Bismarck Waldstein, Charle's personal knight and known to the public as the "Knight of One", objected to Charle's lack of concern. "Schneizel may begin to plot something against you and before you may know it, it's too late."

"At ease, Knight of One." Charles had seemed to brush off Bismarck's concern. "You think that I'm not aware of that."

Bismarck was stunned to hear Charle's words on the situation.

"Of course, I'm aware. I'm maintaining the front that I am not totally aware of what he does, such as spending time with his own personal research at Dallas, Texas." Charles rubbed his chin with his gloved left hand. "It's only a matter of time before Schneizel decides that it's enough."

"And I suggest that you have a plan of action, your Majesty?" Bismarck asked, feeling skeptical of Charle's actions while scratching his right stitched eye.

Charles grinned. "You think I don't have one up my sleeve, Bismarck?"

The one-eyed man did not offer an appropriate answer.

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

_I think I'm on a high here._

Marc found himself being assaulted by the Guren, which had tried to slash the Club with the fork knife at all sides, finding himself at the defensive once more after being able to keep Kallen at the defensive herself.

"Okay." Marc grinned. "That'll be enough now, little missy."

Having armed himself with the dual MVS swords and executed horizontal slashes to keep Kallen back. _Okay. Here goes._

Marc had manipulated the Club to combine the MVS swords, turning it into a lance-type weapon. He spinned it over its head before the Lost Soldier had brought it to his side.

"Take this!" Marc charged it, bringing the MVS lance forward to try and stab the Guren somewhere in its body.

**"Ha!" **Kallen shouted, using the fork knife to block the stabbing attempt. The two knightmares brought their handheld weapons together, clashing with their blades.

_Dammit! _The more Marc tried to knock off the fork knife's blade from his MVS lance's, the more Kallen wanted to do the same as well._ We're reaching a stalemate. And I..._ Marc tried harder to push his blade towards her. _I must get an advantage over her..._

"Eiyah!" Marc pushed her away and fired the slash harken mounted on its left arm. "Eat this!"

The Guren saw the slash harken approaching it and used the fork knife to whack it away from its sight. Marc saw the Guren point the fork knife at him after he retracted the fired slash harken.

"O-kkkaayyy..." Marc moved the Club around to try and disorient Kallen. "Try some of this!" This time, Marc hurled his MVS lance at the Guren. He expected much when he saw the Guren dodge it.

He had the perfect opening when he raised the Club's arms and aimed it at the Guren...

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02 Guren Mk-II

* * *

"Hrah!"

Kallen was quick on her hands, using her trusty fork knife to smack the hurled MVS lance meant for her Guren's head. The Eurasian girl held a sigh of relief when she had noted her opponent in front of her was aiming something at her again.

_Slash harkens?!_

Her question was answered when Kallen saw the slash harkens mounted on the Club's arms had been launched again.

"Why you!" Kallen fired the "Hien Souga" slash harken, connecting with the right slash harken in order to disorient it. The claw arm was used to smack the left slash harken away from it. "Keep back!"

When she saw the Club charge at her and raised its right arm to punch her, Kallen quickly used her claw arm to grab it.

"Heh." Kallen grinned and began to crush the metallic limb slowly. She saw the Club squirm at her mercy.

* * *

Knightmare Training Area, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero, Ougi, Rakshata, Rai and Ken were watching the knightmare match with much enthusiasm. The two Lost Soldiers had been cheering for Marc while Ougi had done the same for Kallen.

**"It seems that the hero of the Lost Soldiers is about to lose." **Zero commented, seeing the Club's right arm being slowly crushed. Ougi flinched a bit, swearing that he heard some cracks coming from the Club.

"Looks like I have to agree." Rakshata sighed, twirling her pipe on her left hand.

"You guys are too pessimistic on this." Rai sighed, not believing that he was hearing _things like that_ from the great Zero and Rakshata. "It ain't over 'till the big boss says its over." He nudged Ken with his right elbow. "Right, mate."

"Huh?" Ken was busy watching his twin sister try to beat the stuffing out of his CO that he almost forgot what Rai had asked him.

"Oh..oh yeah!" Ken slapped his masked face twice to get himself oriented. "That's right." _I wish nee-san would win this match. I wonder if she'd acknowledge me since she doesn't know that I'm alive or dead. Never mind, I'm concealing my face with my balaclava...  
_

"Besides." Rai grinned under his mask. "The boss is highly perceptive on situations that would bring curtains to him..."

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

"I ain't going down." Marc whispered to his opponent. Eyeing the Guren still crushing the Club's right arm, he activated the slash harken on the left arm to disorient his opponent after hitting it on its head.

_Shame I didn't arm myself with the VARIS. _Marc retreated a few feet back from the Guren. _Then I could've won this sparring match of ours. _The Club rushed back to the Guren, surprising his opponent without giving her a chance to defend herself.

The Club pressed on the offensive, executing a spinning kick that struck the Guren on the cockpit before it did the same maneuver, striking it at the head once more.

"Thanks to the this baby being a 7th generation," Marc began to chuckle. "I can easily execute moves such as this."

He watched the Guren take the blows twice before it clenched its claw hand into a fist.

"Urgh!" The Club took a blow in retaliation at its head; the Guren executed a flip before it tried to stab the Club again with the fork knife.

"Not happening!" Marc moved the Club away from the Guren, trying to land a punch on his opponent with his functioning left arm. "Looks like I won't be able to win this match..."

* * *

Prime Minister's Office, 10 Saint Darwin Street, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

After his private audience with his Majesty, Schneizel was able to return back to his office in 10 Saint Darwin Street. He was lucky that no reporters were around the premises due to strict security policies of not letting anyone in Pendragon unless his Majesty or a member of the current Royal Family has given his or her explicit permission due to concerns that terrorists and other rogue elements would be able to infiltrate the capital without any opposition.

_It seems that Father's been busy doing... some other activities away from the public eye._

Schneizel sighed, seated in his chair enjoying the tranquility of the empty office. He decided to fully enjoy it for the meantime; Schneizel had diplomatic meetings with the Chinese Federation ambassador for two nights regarding the plans of the eunuchs over the current Empress in their embassy.

Staring at the photo frame on his desk, the blonde man noted the many faces of Charles zi Britannia gathered together for a photo op that had been used for the family's personal use. Everyone from Odysseus eu Britannia, the eldest of Charles's children all the way to Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia were together in the photo. They had smiles on their faces when the picture was taken.

_Seven years. _Schneizel blinked his eyes. _It's been far too long. _He remembered it all, it was the last photo op of siblings together before the children of the late Marianne vi Britannia were sent to Japan under his father's orders. His younger stepsister, Cornelia li Britannia, objected to her father's orders and stood up to him in the court. He never forgot Charles's wicked smile on his face when he had passed the order to sent Cornelia into exile as well with Lelouch and Nunnally.

* * *

2008 ATB

Throne Room, Britannia Palace, Pendragon Palace, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

_"What the hell's going on here?"_

_A young Schneizel arrived in the throne room of Pendragon Palace, seeing Cornelia standing next to Lelouch as she confronted their father._

_In the presence of the entire Royal Court, she stood without any sign of hesitation in her face when she arrived in the throne room. Her cloak had swept the carpet after she walked towards the throne._

_"Are you mad, father?!" Cornelia shouted, sending the entire court into shock. "Sending Lelouch and Nunnally away to Japan even after her highness, Marianne vi Britannia was gunned down by unknown terrorists!"_

_"What I decide is none of your business, Cornelia." Charles sneered at the purple-haired teenager before he glared at Lelouch. "Besides, Lelouch had dared to challenge my authority on his mother's death." Lelouch glared back at Charles, hearing him speak about his mother without a hint of sympathy towards his situation._

_What came next was a shocker to Schneizel after Charles grinned._

_"But since you're so willing to stand up for Lelouch and Nunnally my dear," Charles ran his right thumb and index fingers on his white beard. "I've decided that you should be exiled along Lelouch and Nunnally. That way, you'll be able to keep a close eye on them."_

_Schneizel was at a loss of words at two Royal Guardsmen came in the throne room to escort Lelouch and Cornelia._

* * *

Prime Minister's Office, 10 Saint Darwin Street, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your Highness, are you all right?"

Schneizel quickly noticed that he had a visitor, seeing a young man in his 20s wearing green clothes including light brown pants, green headwear and black boots that indicated his position as an official working under the Prime Minister's office.

"I apologize." Schneizel blinked his eyes, the young man standing in front of his table. _If he were a terrorist, my life would've been over. Good thing I wasn't sleeping while looking at the picture frame. _

"Not at all, your Highness." Kanon Maldini, a young promising official in the ranks of the Britannian civil service, had been working for Schneizel for a year after he assumed the post of Prime Minister. He directly appointed him as his adviser, seeing that he had potential after graduating with high honors from the University of San Francisco with a degree in Political Science.

"Is there something that needs my attention, Kanon?" Schneizel asked, seeing that Kanon had a folder with him.

"Yes, I do." Kanon handed the folder to Schneizel. "There's a spike regarding the insurgency in Area 11. Viceroy Clovis is requesting for some urgent assistance from the military."

"I see." Schneizel studied the request in the folder. "I'll pass this on to the Joint Chiefs. Get a meeting ready with them."

"Of course." Kanon nodded. "However..."

"There's more?" Schneizel raised an eyebrow at his subordinate.

"You...have a visitor waiting for you outside."

"Greetings." Schneizel was alarmed to see who the visitor was. He had facial features that were similar to Lelouch, but he had a sinister aura written all over his face. In addition, he wore purple and black noble Britannian clothing.

"Leave immediately." Schneizel warned Kanon. "And not a word of this meeting to anyone."

"Y-yes your Highness." Kanon quickly excused himself, leaving Schneizel and the unknown visitor inside the office.

* * *

Knightmare Training Area, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems they're evenly matched." Rai said, watching the Club and Guren continuously trade punches with each other with the occasional flips and kicks to the cockpit or to the waist.

"I don't think they're going anywhere." Rakshata said after removing the pipe from her mouth. "They're both good with their knightmares, but the Club's getting damaged while the Guren's fighting without a scratch."

**"I don't think so." **suggested Zero. **"If I know my history of the Lost soldiers from the Second Pacific War, the Club's pilot should be able to have something up his sleeve..."**

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

"Need to get my MVS lance..."

After dodging the last punch meant for his cockpit, Marc executed a spinning kick on the Guren's cockpit area before he went for the MVS lance that was lodged on the wall in the Knightmare Training Area.

"Got it." Marc was able to grab the lance. "And with time to spare too..." He noted that the Guren's claw arm was trying to reach out for the Club's left arm.

"ERRRRAAAHHH!" Marc charged again towards the Guren, holding the lance over the Club as he moved in for the kill.

He waited until he was closer.

Closer.

Closer.

And a little bit more closer to the Guren...

* * *

Prime Minister's Office, 10 Saint Darwin Street, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

Schneizel glared at the visitor seated across from his desk. "What do you think you're doing here, having the nerve to come into Pendragon without any approval of sorts from the Royal Family and without any communication from the Britannian Household Agency as well?"

His visitor, however, merely smirked at Schneizel's glares and threat against him. "I assure you that I, Rolo vi Britannia, came in here with approval from his Majesty himself."

Schneizel replied by keeping his glare at Rolo. "I don't remember hearing that I had a brother with that name."

Rolo grinned. "You're right." He eyed Schneizel carefully, reclining back on his chair. "Officially, I don't exist on the record."

"Care to enlighten me?" Schneizel glared harder at Rolo, disgusted that his appearance reminded him of the _deceased_ Lelouch. "I'm not convinced."

"Of course." Rolo nodded. "I am the twin of the deceased Lelouch vi Britannia." His introduction made Schneizel flinch with anger. "What nobody ever told you, my dear Prime Minister, was that I was kidnapped as an infant a week after I was born into the arms of the late Marianne vi Britannia by men in black hoods and cloaks."

The revelation brought surprise to Schneizel, but had shown a calm front to Rolo.

"Hmmm..." Rolo tapped his chin, looking at Schneizel. "I see that you're surprised." The black-haired Eden Vital figure grinned. "I can see that in your eyes; no need to put up such a calm front."

"I admit that I'm surprised." Schneizel replied, being a bit confused. "What I'm not seeing here is why you're telling me all this to me and me alone."

Rolo said nothing, only to grin at Schneizel.

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02 Guren-Mk II

* * *

Kallen had previously opened the claw arm when she had expected the unexpected.

The one-armed Lancelot Club had charged towards her, stabbing the claw arm's palm with the MVS lance's blade. Her console blared out a warning that the claw arm was starting to malfunction from the sudden attack.

_Wait a minute. My fork knife! I can still use it!_

Kallen held the fork knife in a reverse grip as her claw arm was being stabbed by the MVS lance, about to stab the Club's left arm when Marc quickly withdrew the MVS lance from the claw arm's palm.

Moments later, the Club was able to twirl the lance on its left arm before it detached the dual MVS swords connected by their pommels. The Guren charged at the Club to perform another offensive. The Club, however, rushed towards it and hacked off the Guren's left arm; one half of the arm was lobbed off, the fork knife held on the semi-dismembered limb, with the other still attached to the Japanese-made knightmare.

"Damn it!" Kallen said through her gritted teeth. "Now it seems both of us are on the loosing end of this match..."

**"Hey!"**

Kallen heard Marc send her a transmission.

**"It seems that both our knightmares are getting worked up. What say we call it for a day?"**

The Eurasian took notice of Marc's Club; it had its right arm ripped off with a functioning left arm. Although most of the Guren was still intact, the claw arm was damaged thanks to the Lost Soldier's use of the MVS lance's blade on it. Though it can still be moved, the console was warning her that any further action would completely wreck it, which also included the use of the Fukushahado on its palm. Her left arm was not doing so well as half of it was chopped off by the MVS sword. In addition with the prohibition of using firearms to prevent the Lost Soldiers' hideout from being a mess, the red-haired Black Knights ace was only left with little choice.

**"I think I have to agree..."**

* * *

Knightmare Training Area, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero went to see Marc and Kallen after they had disembarked from their knightmares via zip lines.

**"My congratulations to the both of you, it was an even match from what I've seen so far." **Zero clapped his hands, being enthusiastic that both the ace of the Black Knights and the leader of the Lost Soldiers had been evenly matched against each other.

"I would agree." Marc said, scratching the top of his head after getting off the zip line. _Curse this balaclava. I need to change it soon._

"Thanks for allowing me to have a match with you." Kallen raised her right hand and extended it. "I needed it to get used to the Guren Mark II."

Marc grinned, shaking Kallen's hand. "My pleasure, Ms. Kozuki. At least you'll be able to fight and hold on your ground with the Britannians."

Kallen was surprised. "Eh? How so?"

**"Intelligence has suggested that the Britannian Army has already fielded a machine similar to Marc's Club." **Zero told Kallen. **"Word is this new knightmare frame's called Z-01 Lancelot."**

"So it's similar to yours?" Kallen asked the masked Lost Soldier, who merely nodded.

"I'll start repairs on the Guren and the Club right away." Rakshata informed the three. "You're lucky that spare parts were readily made by Kyoto House when the Guren was being secretly made." The Indian scientist grinned at Kallen.

"Thank you." Kallen bowed slightly to Rakshata.

"Not a problem at all."

"Alright." Marc sighed, yawning. "I better be off."

"Where are you going?" Rakshata raised an eyebrow.

"Barracks. I'm damn tired."

* * *

En route to Barracks, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Please wait!"

Marc turned around to see Kallen running after him, which raised his curiosity.

"Something up?" Marc asked the girl.

"I..." Kallen took a few minutes to catch her breath. "I want to know if you have news about my twin brother."

Marc was silent for a few minutes when Kallen had inquired.

"Ken Kozuki, to be exact."

_Crap! _Marc mentally cursed. _I remember Ken telling me that she can't know that he's with us for the meantime..._

* * *

2011 ATB

Somewhere in Narita, Japan, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_It was an ordinary afternoon in the streets of downtown Narita, mostly rebuilt with Britannian money. However, it had changed when a street battle had started after men wearing civilian clothes opened fire on two automobiles with various firearms._

_"What are hell are you soldiers doing here?" One of the armed men shouted to a group of Britannian soldiers that rushed in after they disembarked from a General Dynamics IAV Stryker APC after the armed men had finished shooting up the two sedans. "This is a SAS operation! You people are suppose to secure this block..."_

_The brown-haired, bearded man came to shock when the soldier raised his M-13 at him. "What in the bloody hell..."_

_It was too late. The soldiers started to gun down the plainclothed SAS men without giving them a chance to defend themselves._

_"D-damn..." One of the surviving SAS men, a black-haired man in his late 40s, was crawling on the ground to grab his Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine gun nearby. "C-can't move my legs..."_

_"Good." A figure stood in front of him, wearing standard Britannian Army infantry uniform. His S&W M-50 pistol was aimed at him. "Your work here is done..."_

_He fired a shot from the pistol at the man's head, killing him in an instant._

_"Check the cars! Hurry!" The soldier turned the man around, searching his pockets for anything useful._

_"We're too late, boss." Ken yelled to the soldier. "Come on, Marc! Over here."_

_"Right." Marc went with Ken to check on the first sedan riddled with bullets. He was greeted with a horrific sight when he saw Naoto Kozuki, the leader of the NRA, was dead after having multiple gunshots on his chest._

_"Hm..." Marc inspected Naoto's corpse. "Seems the SAS finished him off with a shot to the head. Typical of them in plainclothed operations. Goddamn it."_

_"We'll clean up the scene." Another soldier came to see Marc. "The Met police are coming, so we better hurry and get their bodies out of here."_

_"Okay." Marc nodded. However, Ken spoke to him. "I..."_

_"It's not your fault." Marc shook his head. _

_"I know." Ken sighed. "But my twin sister..."_

_"Kallen? You do know she's with the NRA, yes?"_

_"I do." Ken nodded. "But she musn't know that I'm with the Lost Soldiers..."_

_Marc raised an eyebrow, having holstered his M-50. "And why not, if I may ask you right now Sergeant?"_

_"I don't know how to face her yet, boss. I just don't know how to..."_

* * *

En route to Barracks, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I can assure you, Kallen." Marc waved off Kallen's concerns. "Your brother is close by."

"But where?" Kallen asked, feeling desperate.

"I'm sorry." Marc shook his head. "But he made me promise him not to tell you where he is." He then sighed. "And as a man, I can't break a promise like that."

_I just hope I can hold it off for much longer. Any more than this and it's going to be Ken's problem from here on end._

Kallen heard Marc's answer, but somehow was not able to ask him further on her missing brother.

"If you don't mind," Marc waved her off, heading to the barracks. "I'm heading to bed. Dead tired from our match."

* * *

Marc's Quarters, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc had just entered his quarters, taking off his balaclava after closing the door.

"I'm beat. I think I need to get some rest."

"That's strange." A voice replied. "Back out there, you seem to had inexhaustible energy when you faced the Guren in that sparring match."

On instinct of hearing an intruder nearby, Marc had his hands dart out for the right leg holster and grabbed his SIG SP 2022 pistol. Driven by his meta-human reflexes, Marc grabbed the intruder by the neck and slammed the person on the wall before the Eurasian soldier placed the 2022's barrel on the intruder's head.

"Is this how you greet your guests?" Marc saw that C.C. was inside his room, merely giving him a smile despite being threatened with a sidearm.

"You better tell me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains off right now." Marc glared at C.C. as his left index finger was about to depress the 2022's trigger.

"You know that I'm immortal, right?" C.C. smirked.

Marc, however, smirked back. "But that doesn't mean that you won't be able to feel pain even if you're invincible unless you pass that geass code of yours to someone else."

"Fair enough." C.C. sighed. "I do have a reason."

Marc raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"I might be able to tell you where Eden Vital is." C.C. replied.

"And why are you helping me like this?" Marc lowered his pistol down.

"Simple." C.C. placed her right index finger on his lips. "I want my wish to be fulfilled by someone."

"Aren't you telling Zero?"

"No." C.C. shook her head. "Not right now perhaps. He has another motive."

* * *

Student Council Room, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Haahhhhh..."

Kallen was alone in the Student Council Room, yawning to herself while going over some reports after she got a note from Milly that she needed her help to go over some budget reports regarding the allocation for the clubs next semester. It also mentioned that she'll be getting some help in a while.

_Damn Milly! Asking me to do the damn work while she's found to be nowhere in the school after classes are over..._

She sighed in frustration, reading over the budget reports for the Equestrian Club when Kallen felt something rub on her left leg.

"Arthur?" Kallen looked down to see the gray cat rub its head affectionately at her. She noted that he scratched the black area around its right eye. "What is it?"

"Nyaoo..." Arthur only replied.

"I'll get some food ready for you, okay?" Kallen patted Arthur's head when Lelouch entered the room.

"Hello, Kallen." Lelouch greeted Kallen, preparing food for the stray cat adopted by the council a week ago.

"What do you want, Lelouch?" Kallen carefully eyed the Britannian student, taking a seat next to her.

"The president sent me here, telling me that you need some help with the extra budget reports for the club." Lelouch began to take the Equestrian Club's budget report before Kallen took her seat, taking it from Lelouch's hands.

"I can do this myself you know." Kallen huffed, glaring at Lelouch even more.

"You don't have to be defensive, Kallen." Lelouch grinned, resting his chin with the palm of his left hand. "I'm a member of the Student Council too, in case you've forgotten."

"It's not necessary for you to help me." insisted Kallen. "I mean, it's nice of you to help me with this workload. But..."

"Please, Kallen." Lelouch tried to put on his best smile for her, making Kallen's cheeks go red. "Is it wrong if I offer my help in order for you to finish your work even faster? I promise that I won't bring you any trouble."

Kallen was now debating with herself. She seemed suspicious that Lelouch wanted to help her, even though she remembered pulling a pistol on him since she swore that he was Zero. On the other hand, Kallen would be available for the rest of the night just in case the Black Knights do have to be mobilized. So having Lelouch to assist her in the assessment of the reports would be fair.

Unless, this was Milly's plan on trying to get Lelouch and Kallen together for some luck on the blonde's part.

_Dammit. Did the president make a bet with some of the other students that we could be together..._

Suddenly, Kallen dropped the pencil from her hand.

"I'll get that for you." Lelouch saw the pencil roll over behind Kallen's chair, quickly standing up to retrieve it.

"No need, Lelouch. I got this one." Kallen too quickly stood up from her seat to retrieve the fallen pencil.

"OOF!"

"OUCH!"

The two Ashford Academy students collided with each other, hitting their foreheads very hard while getting the pencil.

* * *

"What happened in here?"

Cornelia peeked inside the Student Council room, hearing chairs fall down on the floor hard after hearing the voices of two familiar people inside.

"I'm coming in." The purple-haired history teacher stepped inside, hearing what it sounded like to be moans. "Is there anyone inside the room?"

_What the hell? _Her cheeks turned red as she inspected the seemingly empty room before she saw something that nearly blew her mind away.

And she was really angry about it.

Lelouch was on the floor, flinching in pain while he rubbed his forehead. But that wasn't the thing that made Cornelia upset. What ticked her off was Kallen; she was on top of Lelouch on her hands and legs. Her face nearly made contact with his. Nearby, the two chairs were near the two students, on the floor with no signs of any sort of damage.

"Aahhhh..." Kallen tried to explain her situation when she saw Cornelia was beginning to get angry at the two student. "Ms. Stanford, I can explain..."

"I want you two to get to the office at once." Cornelia angrily told the students. Before Lelouch and Kallen could protest that they weren't doing anything illicit, the half sister of Lelouch shouted. "YOU HEARD ME! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Kallen glared at Lelouch, mouthing to him the words "This is all your fault."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow after he stood up to get the chairs back up.

* * *

Balcony, Nunnally's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hmmm?"

Nunnally was on the balcony, hearing a familiar voice shouting from the high school building's Student Council Room. _Is that sister Cornelia? I wonder what she's mad about?_

"Did you feel that someone's watching you?"

Nunnally heard Nemo's voice, seated on the balcony railing in front of her.

"What do you mean, Nemo?"

Nemo sighed. "For the past few days, I felt two people were watching this balcony from a distance. I'm pretty sure of it."

Nunnally asked Nemo. "Do you know who they are?"

"I'm not sure." Nemo shook her head again. "But I'm sure one of them's oddly familiar."

"Have you met this person somewhere before?"

"I think so. Probably that person's from the army."

"The army?" Nunnally felt a bit scared. _Does the army know about my real name, especially big brother's?_

"I won't know 'til we can directly confront them." Nemo said. "In the meantime, prepare yourself."

Nunnally nodded.

"Don't worry." Nemo placed a comforting hand on Nunnally's left shoulder. "I'll be around to help you when the time comes."

"Ms. Nunnally!" Nunnally turned around to see Sayoko standing at her door with a familiar person next to her.

"Your friend Alice is here. Should I let her in?"

"Ah, yes please." Nunnally moved her wheelchair back inside her room. "Thank you, Sayoko. I'll take it from here."

* * *

Outside Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Damm Cornelia." Lelouch huffed, walking back towards the clubhouse. "She's so persistent in not believing that Kallen didn't do anything with me and vice versa."

It took 2 hours for Kallen and Lelouch to convince Cornelia that the two were not doing anything illicit in the Student Council room. Even with Lelouch explaining the situation to his half sister, it wasn't enough to get Cornelia off the case.

"I wonder how I'm suppose to get around things like that again in case it was Milly or Shirley to get involved." Lelouch sighed while kicking a small pebble as he walked over the small bridge that led to the clubhouse.

"Welcome back, Master Lelouch."

Sayoko was near the steps of the clubhouse, bowing to greet Lelouch. He was not surprised by her behavior, she was and is a Japanese at heart despite living under Britannian occupation. Harboring no ill will to Lelouch, Nunnally and Cornelia, Lelouch silently thanked the stars for her calm and peaceful personality unlike other ex-Japanese that he had encountered in the streets of the Tokyo Settlement.

"I'm home, Sayoko." Lelouch greeted the maid. "Is Nunnally home?"

"Yes. In fact, her friend Alice is speaking to her in her room right now."

"All right." Lelouch gave a slight nod. "I'll be in my room taking care of my things for the weekend."

"Of course." Sayoko bowed again, watching Lelouch enter the clubhouse before she accompanied him back inside.

* * *

Command Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Incoming message from the JLF, boss." Rai waited for Marc, Ken and Jean to enter the room. Their balaclavas were on as always, not wanting the JLF to find out what their real faces are for their own protection and to protect their faction's existence.

"Put it on, Rai." Marc instructed Rai to make contact. _Maybe I should've told Zero instead of letting C.C. tell me to keep it a secret on what she plans to tell me soon about Eden Vital._

"Got it." Rai gave the thumbs up, pressing a button on the console to turn on the main screen.

The screen showed the image of Katase, the current leader of the JLF wearing his JGSDF Flecktarn Type II uniform. Behind was Todo, standing at attention.

**"It's good to see you, General."** The Lost Soldiers stood at attention and saluted the old general swiftly.

**"I also feel the same way." **Katase saluted the Lost Soldiers. **"I'm glad that I was able to get in touch with you people."**

**"Not a problem, sir." **Rai replied to Katase's greeting. **"Is there something that you wanted to raise with us right away?"**

**"Indeed I do." **Katase sighed. **"Lieutenant Colonel Todo will relay to you the matter himself." **The Lost Soldiers saw Katase speak to Todo. **"Todo, please inform them what you have."**

**"Yes, sir." **Todo swiftly saluted Katase before he spoke to the Lost Soldiers. **"It's good to hear from you guys again."**

**"Not at all, Todo." **Marc replied, grinning under his balaclava. **"Is there some trouble that the JLF's encountering lately?"**

**"Yes, we do. But it's a bit...unusual from our perspective."**

**"Who's the culprit? The Army? Marines? SAS? Guards?" **Marc began to throw Todo names of the JLF's known _enemies_. However, Todo shook his head.

**"They're not from the military." **Todo told Marc. **"This one... is totally different."**

Marc and the other Lost Soldiers looked at each other before Jean offered an answer. **"Is it from the Britannian Defense League?"**

**"Yes." **Todo's answer nearly threw the Lost Soldiers off. Never in the history of Area 11 insurgency did a pro-occupation militia force engage a known anti-occupation guerrilla group aside from targeting individuals and organizations known to be harboring anti-Area rhetoric/thought.

**"That's strange." **Jean told Todo and Katase. **"The BDL's been only targeting individuals and organizations known to be anti-Area and anti-occupation. Why now?"**

**"That is a good question." **Katase answered Jean's concerns. **"We were merely lucky that we found out the BDL targeted one of our safehouses in Osaka. Intelligence got wind of it when newspapers published the attack."**

**"At the time of the attack,"** Todo explained the situation. **"our men had left the safehouse in order to relocate to a better area where we can't be easily compromised. Guess the BDL thought we were planning to use it again in the near future."**

**"No futher attacks were reported so far." **Katase concluded the explanation. **"But that's not merely the reason why I asked you."**

**"Let me guess," **Marc snapped his fingers. **"you're inviting us out to your Narita hideout?"**

**"I thought that it would be a good idea to strengthen our bonds as anti-occupation organizations."**

_It seems to be a good idea. _Marc mused on Katase's offer. _Not only we can be there at their hideout in case of an attack by the BDL, which can be unusual again, or by the military, but we can also train there further. The guys and I need to prepare ourselves for anti-knightmare and anti-infantry combat tactics using mountain warfare. And Narita's the perfect place to do it._

**"Seems to be a good idea."** Marc informed Katase. **"I'll inform you on the decision."**

**"I thank you for the answer." **Katase bowed before the main screen was shut down.

"You sure we're going to see the JLF and the base for training?" Rai eyed Marc with some suspicion. "Or it for a bigger, but ulterior motive?"

"Yeah, boss man." Ken eyed Marc as well. "I can feel that you're not accepting the request because of that."

"You two seem to be catching on pretty quick." Marc grinned. "In fact, you two are right on that. I do have something else in particular."

"And what's that?" Jean asked.

Marc simply snapped his right thumb and middle fingers. "Sooner or later, the Area 11 colonial government will have to eradicate all anti-occupation guerrilla groups in order to make it an example to all the other Areas around the world without having to resort to the _Correctional Status_ title."

"Yeah, that title means major business." Rai moaned. The Lost Soldiers were not strange to Britannian domestic policy. With an Area having the _Correctional Status_ slapped on it, the colonial government and any military units stationed on it are granted some form of emergency powers to deal with anti-Area insurgencies and terorrism.

The main bottom line means that for instance, the Viceroy can place the entire Area under martial law for 24 hours, seven days a week. Anyone caught disobeying martial law rules or committing major crimes in and out of the settlement would mean that the offenders would be either senteced by hard labor, firing squad, life without the chance of being paroled and other forms of harsh punishment. The possibilities are merely endless.

"With princess Ambrosia being here," Marc told his fellow soldiers. "I'm pretty sure that she'll recommend to the Viceroy for a major COIN operation soon. And guess who the winner is."

"Oh, god. It can't be." Ken groaned when Marc threw the big question of _who_.

The Japanese Liberation Front. One of the biggest anti-occupation guerrillas made up of ex-JSDF soldiers, officers and supporters. After years of enduring occupation and reformation underground from Britannia, the JLF has enough knightmare, infantry and armored vehicle battallions to at least take back the Kanto region from the Britannian military in Area 11. However, their numbers were slowly being dwindled thanks to the presence of Ambrosia, Guilford and Darlton in recent anti-JLF COIN ops.

"I guess it makes sense." Rai replied to Marc. "I heard the JLF lost some anti-siege knightmares during an anti-JLF COIN op commanded by Guilford and Darlton themselves."

"That settles it then." Marc told Rai. "Get the other guys assembled in the briefing room. We need their yes on this before we can reply back to Kusakabe."

"Gotcha." Jean nodded in reply.

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, Eden Vital Base, Unknown Country

* * *

"I'm surprised to see that you're here, uncle."

Rolo was on hand to see Eden Vital technicians conducting a maintenance inspection on his RPI-212 Vicent Prototype when V.V. had arrived.

"Are you?" V.V. chuckled. "No. I'm merely here to get away from things for a while."

"You mean father's plans to conduct Ragnarök?" Rolo asked his uncle.

"Yes." V.V. nodded. "It seems that I've been in contact with your father lately. He seems to be a bit distressed."

Rolo was curious. "How so?"

"Your half brother, Schneizel." V.V. told his nephew. "It seems that he's starting to poke his nose into things and areas that doesn't concern him."

"But uncle." Rolo objected to V.V.'s worries. "It's not like that he's planning to start an uprising against my father and replace him to be the 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia."

"That's what worries me. Just because he doesn't show any signs of discontent towards your father does not equal that he is okay with him being the ruler of Britannia as emperor." V.V. glared at Rolo before he eyed the technicians checking on the Vincent Prototype. "Where's Anya anyway? I may need to speak with her."

"Out with Staff Sergeant Yoong. Apparently she's showing him around since he's the liaison officer to the COSMOS Battalion."

"I see..." V.V. murmured, remembering a certain event from the past years.

* * *

2009 ATB

V.V.'s Chambers, Eden Vital Base, unknown country

* * *

_"So you're that Staff Sergeant that I've been told about?"_

_"Yes, sir." A young Marc entered the private chambers of V.V., wearing his Britannian infantry uniform. "Staff Sergeant Marc Edwin Yu. I've been told to report here by my superiors."_

_"Excellent." V.V. slightly nodded. "I thank you for coming."_

_"Is there something that I should knowing about, umm..." Marc began, trying to figure out the immortal's name for himself._

_"Just V.V. will do, my good soldier." V.V. approached Marc, who got his name. "I suggest you're wondering why you're called here, am I right?"_

_"I guess so." Marc said, wondering why he was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. "I was told just to come here."_

_"Allow me to answer your curiosity, soldier." V.V. gazed at the staff sergeant before he asked the masked COSMOS soldier. "What if I can grant you a power that you allow you to help your fellow soldiers at the COSMOS Battalion perform well in the battlefield?"_

_"Really, sir?" Marc responded positively. "You mean that?"_

_V.V. grinned. "Of course, I do. Will you allow yourself to attain it, even if it means that you can lose your humanity in doing this?"_

_"I'm prepared to do that." Marc replied swiftly, standing at attention. "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to serve my fellow soldiers." He then shouted after placing his clenched right hand on his chest, "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_

_"Excellent." V.V. grinned once more. "Now, I must warn you that the process that I will grant you this special power will be very painful. So bear with me."_

* * *

Unknown Realm

* * *

_"W-what is this?"  
_

_Marc had noted that he and V.V. were in another realm, surrounded by unlimited white space. _

_"This power that I'll grant you is called geass." V.V. began to explain. "This power, while it can grant you the power of a king, can also have its problems associated with it."_

_"Will this...geass allow me to serve Britannia better?"_

_"Yes, of course. Are you wiling to enter into this contract with me?"_

_"I AM!" Marc shouted, clenching his right hand. "I'm prepared to enter this contract and get this geass, so that I can serve the Britannian army better."_

_V.V. gave a grin. "Well, then. Your wish will be granted..."_

_A bird-like sigil appeared nearby, which began to approach Marc very fast. The masked COSMOS soldier was startled to see it. But before he could do something or say something, the Eurasian felt pain on his head. _

_"ERRRAAHHHH!" The child soldier screamed very loud, dropping on his knees while holding both sides of his head to decrease the pain he was feeling.  
_

Chapter 9 END

* * *

PS - Haven't updated with this chapter in a while. Sorry about that, guys/gals. Real life stuff's been starting to bog me down, especially with oral tests for my Japanese 101 class (Which I did okay) with stuff that I had to prepare to the next few weeks coupled with enrollment for Summer 2009 classes in my university. There's also the part of studying for my Canadian citizenship test. I've been living in Canada ever since 2004 and my test is on April, which means that I have a few weeks to review before I meet with my legal counsel soon enough in order to prepare for the upcoming exam.

With those things in mind, I have been slowly updating this story. Hopefully I can get back to the swing of things and update it whenever I can. For now, I look forward to read and review your thoughts/comments/constructive criticism regarding the chapter or the overall story so far.

Oh yeah, the planned joint fics ideas are still up and running for those who want to do a joint story with me. I've also created a forum in the Resident Evil series, which is based for doing/planning crossover stories. So if you like to do a RE story while crossing it over with another series/franchise, go ahead and lurk there with your ideas/suggestions/thoughts.

Also planning in mind for a quick would be either one shots for Ga-rei: Zero on the 4th Division members or Toshokan Senso based on the LDF members with some from the MBC. Haven't decided yet, but will do the latter first maybe. I may approach a writer/Feel free to approach me on this matter. If I don't/No one's interested, I'll do the former most likely (98 percent sure). Buzz me on this.

In the meantime, feel free to let me know about how the chapter went. Especially the knightmare duel between Marc and Kallen. I just hope I did it okay. (Crosses fingers). I apologize for the lack of description for Kanon; not sure on his headgear. XP

As I keep doing the story, I'll work on Marc's geass to make sure his abilities are fully displayed. Thanks to the guys who suggested some of them; I'll try to work the kinks.

PPS - Is anyone willing to be challenged by doing a Lelouch/Sayoko fic? I know someone in the CG subcategory was trying to do one. :D

I also need to thank Cal reflector for his story, Code Geass: Lelouch of Britannia. One of my later influences in doing the story.


	10. Empire Strikes Back

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

As the Lost Soldiers are invited to spend time with the JLF, the Britannian military prepares for an upcoming COIN operation to defeat the insurgency in Area 11. Will this operation hamper the efforts of the JLF and the Lost Soldiers in the future? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 10: Empire Strikes Back

* * *

Dojo, Japan Liberation Front Base, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"As the head of the JLF," Katase, Todo and his four Holy Swords and some JLF soldiers and officers were seated in a seiza position. In front of them were Marc, Rai and Ken. The three were seated in seiza position as well with their ballistic helmets, respirators and goggles removed while keeping their balaclavas on. "I would like to thank you all for coming to our Narita mountain hideout." The old JGSDF officer bowed, followed by the other JLF personnel as a courtesy.

"It's not a problem, sir." Marc returned the bow. Rai and Ken followed likewise. The other Lost Soldiers were not in the dojo as their presence was not required.

"I trust that you all didn't have problems with coming here?"

Rai shook his head. "Not at all. We have our ways to get through the Britannian forces."

"I thought Todo-san and the others are suppose to be with Kyoto." Ken raised a concern to Katase.

Katase nodded. "I know. They'll be leaving right now."

"If you would excuse us, sir." Todo and the four Holy Swords stood up and bowed to Katase before they excused themselves from the dojo.

"Katase-san." Ken spoke to the old man. "If you don't mind, the Lost Soldiers do plan to conduct some mountain training nearby the base to refresh our skills."

"Of course." Katase replied. "Feel free to use any of our facilities to help you with your training."

"Thank you." Marc, Rai and Ken bowed in unison before they left the dojo, leaving Katase to meditate by himself.

* * *

Conference Room, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Thank you all for coming to this important meeting." Clovis greeted the military officers, including Ambrosia, Guilford, Darlton, inside the conference room when the third prince made his presence known.

"Well then," Clovis took his seat. "shall we begin the meeting?" When all eyes were on him, the blonde man started. "Today's meeting will be on the upcoming COIN operation against the Japanese Liberation Front. Let's discuss on the matters regarding the operation." Clovis eyed one of the officers, waiting for him to speak up.

"Well, your Highness." The officer, a man with blonde hair and mustache in his late 30s, began to speak from a report that he had printed out. "The knightmare anti-siege weapons called Raiko in Japanese are completely rehauled as the Thunderbolt. As of now, there are personnel already assigned to these units with training conducted a week ago."

"And these units?" Clovis asked. "We only have 2?"

"Yes, your Highness."

Clovis sighed. "I wish we had more, but it's better than nothing I guess." He then stared at the officers. "Anything else?"

"Your Highness." Another officer, a man in his late 20s with short black hair, told everyone in the meeting his report. "Our initial battle plan for the upcoming COIN op calls on the Marines, the SAS and the Guards to Narita. Also, we've received a request from Earl Asplund for his division to participate as well."

The Area 11 Governor-General waved his hand. "Let that man do as he pleases. He's under Prince Schneizel, so I can't say no to him."

"Understood, your Highness. In addition to those forces, the Purists are to participate under Margrave Jeremiah. He just recovered from his injuries in the Lake Kawaguchi incident and wishes to join in."

Clovis nodded. "All right."

"Your Highness." An officer in his 50s began to speak up to Clovis. "I've received word that the Irregulars Division had forwarded a request a few minutes ago courtesy of Colonel Madd. I'm worried that their presence will spark some trouble with the Purists."

"He has a point." Guilford addressed the officer's problem to Clovis as well. "The Purists could give the Irregulars some trouble in the upcoming COIN op."

"We don't have time for this petty squabble!" Darlton reminded the officers. "Isn't the reason why Prince Clovis called on this meeting is for all of us to draw a solid plan to defeat the JLF once and for all?" The officers had been silent, not insisting on the problems regarding the Irregulars and the Purists.

"I don't mind if the Irregulars and the Purists are in on the COIN op." Ambrosia told Clovis and the officers. "The only main concern that I have is to pacify the rising insurgency in Area 11 immediately."

"Agreed." Clovis shared Ambrosia's sentiment on the situation. "Very well, I accept the proposal. Get a battle plan in by the afternoon before our deployment from RBA Tokyo."

"Yes, your Highness!" The officers stood up from their chairs to acknowledge Clovis.

* * *

On Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Come on! Let's move it there!"

Marc had personally led the Lost Soldiers in a mountaineering exercise with Edward in along for the ride. All of them were now clad in their Britannian infantry gear with their Colt M-13 rifles slinged on their backs and their S&W M-50 pistols holstered on their respective thigh holsters. They were all climbing the Narita Mountains without any climbing aid aside from ropes with related gear used on them including carabiners, belay devices and quick draws.

"Geez, boss man!" Henri was about to complain. "Is this our idea of a little exercise? I mean, we're packing our respective weapons with us. Not to mention that you said we need to lug around 60 kgs of equipment on our backpacks." The Swiss soldier groaned while adjusting his harness carefully as he was still climbing the mountain.

"Oh god." Rai began to groan; he felt his shoulders were killing him with the combination of the heavy backpack with his firearms while keeping his grip on the climbing rope. "My back's killing me..."

"Know how you feel." Jean tried to console Rai, feeling the same pain. "We've done it like this back in COSMOS in order to infiltrate enemy territory more effectively."

"Boss wants this opportunity for us to build character." Michael replied, shouting a bit for his comrades to hear him. "Besides, he said we need to burn some fat of our bodies." He looked up while he laughed a bit. "Ain't that right, ladies?"

"Shut up!" Yi and Michelle, grumbling something about cutting him down the next time the Lost Soldiers do another mountaineering exercise.

"This is quite fun." Edward chuckled. "Haven't had much fun since my old man took me to the Rocky Mountains back in BC years ago prior to conscription and enlistment in the military."

"I forgot." Marc huffed, ensuring his carabiner was secured on his rope. "You're from BC, Canada eh?"

"Yeah." Edward grunted, climbing up his rope while ensuring his feet were on the mountain slope. "I partially grew up in the country."

"Good for you." Marc continued to climb up the mountain, getting a lead on the other Lost Soldiers and one Britannian deserter. "Now let's see who can get up there first."

* * *

Special Dispatch Guidance System Division warehouse, RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Ah." Lloyd smiled, greeting Suzaku and Mariel when the two entered the SDGSD's own warehouse in RBA Tokyo. Suzaku had taken off his Britannian officer's formal uniform and instead, wore the SDGSD's brown uniform with the beret under the left shoulder strap. "I'm glad you two were able to make it. I've got some news for the both of you."

"Is it about the supposed COIN op in Narita?" Mariel asked.

Lloyd asked. "Prince Clovis gave his approval. We're just waiting for word to be mobilized right now." He did a hitchhiker's thumb to point the Lancelot behind him. "Cécile and I had been prepping the Lancelot to be combat ready in a moment's notice."

"Good work, then." Suzaku smiled at the white-haired earl. "But where is Cécile?"

Lloyd pointed to a sleeping Cécile, dozing off at the console nearby. "I allowed her to get some sleep. She told me felt tired from getting the Lancelot ready and ensuring that it was free from all bugs."

"All right." Suzaku nodded. "She probably needs the rest anyway, Lloyd."

* * *

2009 ATB

Staircase, RBA Camp Red Cloud, somewhere in California, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Been off duty from attending further work for her co-op assignment with the Special Dispatch division, Cécile noted that a familiar COSMOS soldier was seated alone in a staircase located near the base's main entrance._

_"Are you busy?" Cécile asked the young soldier politely. _

_The soldier stared at her carefully, seeing if she's a threat. Realizing that she wasn't, he nodded._

_"Thank you." Cécile sat down at the step next to him, raising her right hand to him. "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Cécile."_

_"You have a name?" The young soldier asked Cécile, startling her before he stared at the ceiling. _

_"That's weird." The young soldier sighed. "I don't recall having it."_

_Cécile was startled. "You don't have one?"_

_The young soldier shook his head. "I'm not sure. My designation is Number 33, the codename set to me by my superiors."_

_"A number?" Cécile murmured. "That can't really be right, can it?"_

* * *

Special Dispatch Guidance System Division warehouse, RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Cécile woke up groggily from her nap after she slowly removed her heads from the top of her arms, which she used to pillow her head on top of the unused console nearby.

"Ahhhh..." The purple-haired woman yawned before she rubbed both of her eyes. _What is it anyway?_

"So you're awake now hmmm?" Lloyd greeted Cécile, a grin plastered on his face.

"What happened, Lloyd?" Cécile rubbed her eyes. "Are we going to be mobilized out in the field?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yes, indeed my dear." The Lancelot inventor smiled as he danced to his own beat. "It's so exciting, I can't wait to see how the Lancelot will make its fighting debut in a COIN op today."

"No wonder Lloyd's so excited." Mariel sighed. "He just wants to get some fame and glory out in the field."

* * *

Summit, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"How's everyone going?"

Marc chuckled, seeing the last of the Lost Soldiers safely climb the Narita Mountains all the way to the summit. He observed his subordinates carefully, seeing that most of them were now pretty tired from climbing up the mountains.

"I'm tired!"

"Can I get a 20, no 30-minute break boss man?"

"I don't wanna move around for now."

"Give us a break! We're human, boss!"

"Need...water. Dying of thirst here..."

"I'm damn thirsty from climbing."

"Good, good." Marc grinned while clapping his hands slowly. Some of the Lost Soldiers raised an eyebrow at seeing Marc clap his hands. Others were nervous due to the possibility of doing another exercise after practicing mountain climbing. "Because... I plan that we all do a nice, little abseiling exercise once all of you get some time off to relax and break a leg there, yeah?"

"Oh man!"

All of the Lost Soldiers groaned upon hearing the news.

"Come on now." Marc clapped his hands again. "We have the whole day ahead of us." He began to walk away from his subordinates to stretch his muscles. "If you guys don't practice, you won't be able to ensure the skills we learned will be remembered time after time, yes?"

"Hey." Jean whispered to some of the Lost Soldiers. "What say we overthrow the boss in a little coup and install someone else as boss?"

"Who?" Henri was curious. "Like that Zero guy?"

"I don't know." Jean shrugged his shoulders. "Who do you want anyway?"

* * *

Balcony, Nunnally's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Nunnally was alone on the room, with the exception of Sayoko being downstairs to tend to the laundry. She was told by Lelouch himself that he needed to go out for a while and won't be back until later.

"Hmph." Nemo smirked at Nunnally, seated on the balcony railing. "You honestly think that your big brother's heading out alone just because he has to?"

Nunnally didn't answer Nemo, which alarmed her.

"Dammit." Nemo sighed. "You don't get it, do you? Lelouch is the man called Zero. I sense him having geass."

"Big brother?" Nunnally murmured. "He has a geass of his own? Are you serious about that, Nemo?"

_She's in doubt that her brother is Zero, the leader of the Black Knights. Geez. I better do something about this._

Nemo raised her right hand and placed it on Nunnally's forehead, sending a little electric shock into her.

"AAGH!" Nunnally felt the pain, but was not serious as Nemo applied a little shock to the disabled girl since a stronger shock would further cripple or kill her off for good.

"Get over it, Nunnally." Nemo held on the wheelchair from the front, placing her hands on the armrests as she glared at her. "If you don't accept that Zero is your big brother Lelouch, then your life will be in danger by other forces out there sooner or later." She hissed through clenched teeth.

_Big brother? _Nunnally sighed. _Are you really Zero? If you can answer me._

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, en route to Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It looks like it's come to this."

Clovis was seated on the throne at the G-1's bridge. Ambrosia, Guilford, Darlton and Madd were inside the bridge as well , accompanying Clovis to the anti-insurgency COIN op being launched in Area 11. Following the massive G-1 was the Special Dispatch's knightmare trailer truck holding Suzaku's Lancelot.

"Euphie was pretty insistent on coming along." Ambrosia told Clovis. "At the end, I had to insist to her that she couldn't come for her sake."

"I must admit," Clovis sighed. "Euphie was persistent in standing up to you before you made her stop insisting."

"I know." Ambrosia replied. "I just can't bear loosing another sister. Not after what happened to Cornelia during the Second Pacific War."

"You're right." Clovis stayed silent, seeing Darlton, Guilford and Darlton working with the bridge officers to navigate the G-1 through open space somewhere near the Narita forests en route to their destination.

"Your Highness." Madd informed Clovis. "I was informed that JLF forces in the region have not been alerted to our presence."

"Good work." Clovis acknowledged the report. "Proceed on slowly. We must keep our guard up before the JLF knows we're here."

"Understood."

* * *

Somewhere in Narita Forests, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Hiding in the Narita forests were Ougi's Burai and Kallen's Guren Mk-II, accompanied by an AK-74-armed Black Knight guerrilla cell consisting of six men. They hid near and behind the trees and bushes, conducting recon on the approach of the Britannian expeditionary force led by Clovis himself. Their orders were to observe and wait for Zero's orders if they should attack the Britannians or wait and assess the situation in order to pass intelligence back to Zero for him to make the decision.

"Looks like Zero was right." One of the Black Knight guerrillas whispered. "That sick bastard Clovis is closing in on the JLF's Narita hideout."

"But does he have a plan?" Another Black Knight guerilla asked. "You know, an actual workable plan to ensure that we can gain the upper hand against them?"

**"Quiet down." **Ougi told the cell from his kneeling Burai. **"No sudden movements from you people. Not to mention any unnecessary talking. We're here on recon, not for a picnic."**

**"Ougi." **Kallen called for Ougi. **"You think Zero will be able to pull this off? I mean, this is the entire military including the Irregulars and the Purists."**

**"I'm sure of it." **Ougi answered, feeling a bit confident. **"After what he did for us back there in Shinjuku, I'm sure that he'll be able to do something about this situation and turn it in our favor."**

* * *

Cab, Freightliner Cascadia semi-trailer truck, en route to Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Two Freightliner Cascadia semi-trailer trucks were now en route to the direction of Narita, both of them driven in a convoy-like formation. The first truck was being driven by Nagisa, with Todo and Shogo next to her. The second one was being driven by Kosetsu with Ryoga.

"Hey Nagisa?" Shogo asked his fellow Holy Sword comrade, trying to get rid of the boredom from driving the truck non-stop from the Mount Fuji hideout of the Kyoto Group to Narita for who knows how many hours were consumed from driving. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What time is it anyway?"

Nagisa answered him, raising an eyebrow while maintaining her concentration on the road. "2 in the afternoon. An hour passed ever since we left Mount Fuji."

"I see." Shogo sighed. "I should've brought a good book with me to read on the road. Man, I'm bored." He waved his left arm to emphasis his point. "Really, I am."

Todo decided to meditate on his seat, cradling his sheathed katana with him as the two Holy Swords were talking to each other.

_I just hope we can get back to see General Katase on time before it's too late..._

* * *

Summit, Hill, somewhere in Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here, C.C."

Zero took off his mask, revealing the face of Lelouch. He had been observing the Lost Soldiers nearby while trying to conceal his presence with the Black Knights for the past hour. So far, it was working.

"I'm suppose to protect you." C.C. explained. "That's why I came along." She saw him staring at the Lost Soldiers.

"Do you expect them to be a part of your plan?" The green-haired immortal asked Lelouch."

"Of course." Lelouch smirked. "Anything that can be a factor against the Britannian military is in my plan."

C.C., however, had a smirk on her own. This had alarmed Lelouch.

"What's that smirk for?"

"Nothing. There's something that you have to know about your sister, Nunnally."

Lelouch grabbed C.C. by the shoulders after putting on his mask. **"What about Nunnally?" **He then asked, **"What do you know about her?"**

C.C. didn't answer him, prompting Zero to draw his S&W M-50 pistol at her.

"No need to be angry." C.C. replied.

**"Then tell me what I need to know." **Zero had his pistol leveled at C.C.

"I don't feel pain. I'm immortal."

**"True. But that doesn't ensure that you won't be able to feel all sorts of pain." **Zero placed the M-50's barrel on her forehead. **"If you want, I can make you experience the sensation of having a 9mm bullet penetrate your forehead once in a while, C.C."**

"All right." C.C. titled her head to the left, eyeing the arriving G-1. "Your sister has been granted with a special power."

**"Power?" **Zero was alarmed.

"Yes." C.C. nodded. "A strange, but strong power."

* * *

Command Center, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"General! Come quickly!"

Katase had promptly arrived at the JLF's command center, being informed by one of his subordinates.

"What is it?" He asked the officer-in-charge, who had the rank of Major.

"Sir." The Major informed Katase. "We've detected a large expeditionary force 10 kilometers away from our base."

"What?" Katase was alarmed. "What the hell were our base defense units doing?!"

"Todo was able to radio us, General. He said that he's 2 hours away from the base."

"Dammit." Katase gritted his teeth. "Alert all our forces! Get everyone in battle formations!"

"Yes, sir!" The Major saluted Katase.

"And while you're at it, get the Lost Soldiers." Katase sighed. "We need all the help that we can get from this upcoming battle."

"Understood, General!"

* * *

Summit, Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hey boss!"

Rai got off the radio after he received an encoded transmission from the JLF. "We're being needed by the old man Katase! Britannia's sending in a large force to subdue the JLF."

"What?" Marc gritted his teeth. Observing the incoming G-1, Marc increased the magnification of his goggles by 20x to visually confirming the G-1 himself. "Dammit. How did they..."

"No time." Ken told Marc, grabbing his left shoulder. "We can't stand here and do nothing, we gotta aid the JLF and help them hold out until Todo gets here..."

Marc nodded. "Aahh..." He then faced the Lost Soldiers.

"All right." Marc raised his left clenched fist and grinned at his fellow soldiers. "What say we Lost Soldiers show the JLF how we were able to kick Britannian ass during the Second Pacific War?"

His answer came with a wave of erupted cheers, "Oh yeahs!" and "Awesome!" from his teammates.

He'll need their support and courage to bring the advantage to the home team.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, en route to Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your Highness!"

One of the bridge officers informed Clovis. "We've received visual confirmation from our fighters conducting recon on the mountains. They were able to visually confirm some knightmares in the vicinity."

"It looks like it's time for me to make my debut in Area 11." Ambrosia grinned before she exited the bridge. "Come!"

"Yes, your Highness!" Darlton and Guilford followed Ambrosia while Madd stayed behind.

"My subordinates are ready to be mobilized at a moment's notice." Madd informed Clovis. "And also with the Purists as well."

"Excellent." Clovis nodded, believing that fortune was on his side. "Finally, we'll be able to finish this insurgency problem once and for all."

"Indeed." Madd felt the same way. _It makes me wonder though. I've received an encoded message from Eden Vital, especially him that Rolo will be coming here with his reinforcements._ Madd sighed. _I wonder who that someone is?_

* * *

Command Center, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"General!" The OIC reported to Katase. "All defense turrets are activated and ready to fire at your word."

"Still no word from Todo?" The JLF commander asked. "And the Holy Swords?"

The OIC shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir. We're receiving some communication interfere just right now between our units and before Todo was able to land contact with us, General."

"Dammit." Katase gritted his teeth. "Electronic warfare. They must have mobilized their equipment already before they made their approach."

"Sir?" The OIC waited for Katase's instructions. "Should I continue to hail Colonel Todo?"

Katase nodded. "Yes. Keep trying. We may be able to contact him if we're lucky, Major."

"On it, General." Katase sighed and watched as the purple dots, indicated to be Britannian forces, were begging to swarm the foot of the Narita Mountains.

_If Todo were here, we can perhaps have a miracle and defeat them. I'm not sure if the Lost Soldiers can do the same thing that Todo has done for Japan during the war against Britannia._

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01 Lancelot

* * *

"Lloyd."

Suzaku poked his head out of the Lancelot, calling for the Earl while Cécile and Mariel began to charge the knightmare's battery with the help of some of the Special Dispatch technicians.

"What can I do for you, Suzaku?" Suzaku didn't seem to figure out that he had that smile on his face. _What's with that smile anyway?_

"Are we going to be mobilized now?"

"If I remember right." Lloyd began to flex his left hand before he counted his fingers. "The Marines are going to lead the siege, followed by knightmares, F-16s and the Irregulars. I've received word that the SAS will try to siege the mountains to kill or capture high priority JLF personnel if the siege goes well for us."

"Hmmm..." Suzaku pondered on Lloyd's answer.

"Anyway," Lloyd waved at Suzaku. "There's no need to worry. Prince Clovis will tell us when to move out."

"Aren't we suppose to move out after the Marines lead the attack?" Mariel called out to Lloyd.

"Was that it?" Lloyd felt embarrassed. "Oops, sorry." He chuckled, scratching his head.

_Honestly. _Suzaku wanted to roll his eyes. _Why couldn't he tell me that straight?_

* * *

Cockpit, Sancia's GX-01 Alpha

* * *

Sancia was already in her GX-01 Alpha knightmare, ready to move out after receiving orders from Clovis to be deployed from the G-1. So far, Ambrosia, Guilford and Darlton had their Gloucesters prepped up and ready.

_Do I have to face him? _Sancia sighed, remembering how she had spent time with Marc and the other Lost Soldiers as part of the Irregulars division as they had previously worked together in occupying Areas 8 to 10 before the invasion of Japan seven years ago.

Now she had the prospect of fighthing the ex-COSMOS child soldiers dubbed the Lost Soldiers by world media.

_I don't know. I know I can bring him back to us._

**"Sancia!"** The woman noticed that Alice had sent a transmission to her.

**"What is it, Alice?"**

**"Do you think we're going to fight against those...those Lost Soldiers?" **Sancia noted that Alice was a bit nervous. _She seems nervous. Perhaps she should be taken off her undercover work in the Ashford Academy?_

**"Perhaps." **Sancia replied. **"I'm not sure myself. Right now, our top targets are the JLF. Nothing more, nothing less."**

**"I got it."**

Sancia ended the transmission, shuffling her feet as she waited for the order to move out from the G-1.

* * *

Underground Knightmare Hangar, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Jean sighed as he had finished assisting JLF technicians in getting their Burais ready; his Sutherland was already armed and prepped up to move out. As he had the knowledge to maintain the knightmare, the Britannian soldier had personally done maintenance work on it before they shipped out to the JLF's Narita hideout for some joint training with them.

_I don't know why I'm doing this_. Jean donned on his helmet and goggles after taking them out to assist the JLF and his fellow Lost Soldiers as they would be a hindrance to his work. _Perhaps it's due to the need of helping the JLF win in order to fight back and live for another day._

He somehow remembered the last time he visited his cousins at Pendragon Palace.

Before that fateful day.

* * *

2008 ATB

Entrance, Aries Imperial Villa, Pendragon Palace, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

_"I'll see you soon, Lelouch."_

_Jean said his goodbyes to Lelouch, Nunnally and Marianne, the three of them being there to see him off. His parents had arranged him to visit his cousins at Pendragon with Marianne's consent. The young Britannian found it awesome that an unmarked Mercedes-Benz W211 sedan driven by Royalty Protection Branch officers had picked him up from his house in Phoenix all the way to Aries Villa._

_"How's your mom and dad, Jean?" Marianne asked. The W211 had been parked at the driveway, waiting for Jean to get in._

_"They're fine." Jean replied, laughing a bit. "I'm just a bit surprised that the family's getting a bit more publicity since you're my dad's relative."_

_"That's nice." Marianne placed a gentle hand on his right cheek. "That's good to hear. I was getting worried about your dad ever since I got married in the royal family."_

_"You'll come back to visit us, right?" Nunnally asked, hugging Jean._

_"I probably will." Jean hugged Nunnally back. "Who knows." He stared at Nunnally and smiled. "Maybe I can see you next week, yes?"_

_"Really?" Nunnally felt overjoyed._

_"Well, we'll see Nunnally." Marianne smiled at Nunnally. "Isn't that right, Lelouch?"_

_"Erh, umm..." Lelouch scratched his black hair. "Y-yeah!"_

* * *

Underground Knightmare Hangar, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"JEAN!"

Jean snapped out of his daydreaming, seeing Marc standing in front of him decked out in his Britannian infantry gear.

"Uh..." Jean shook his head and slapped his cheeks. "Sorry, boss man!"

"Worry about what you're dreaming about." sighed Marc, running toward his Lancelot Club. "We gotta hurry! JLF's in need of reinforcements and we're going to be replacements until Todo and the others get here."

"Understood." Jean ran alongside Marc, running back towards his Sutherland.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Are we in position?" Clovis asked the officers for an assessment of all Britannian forces.

"So far, so good." One of the bridge officers replied. "We're ready to deploy our forces on your orders, your Highness."

_Finally. _Clovis gave a deep breath; his forces have the numerical advantage against the JLF forces, half of their forces ready for combat deployment.

"Deploy our forces at once!"

* * *

Near G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

At Clovis' words, several Sutherlands began to deploy out of the G-1's launch catapults hidden at its front legs. Among the knightmares that were deployed from the G-1 included the Gloucesters of Ambrosia, Guilford and Darlton after the first wave of Sutherlands were deployed. The GX-01 Alphas soon followed the Gloucesters, with Sancia leading the Irregulars.

Nearby, several BAE Amphibious Assault Vehicle or known as AAV-7A1 tracked vehicles had roared behind the Sutherland force once they cleared a path for the APCs. After halting at a certain distance away from the stationary G-1, the AAV's rear ramp hatches were opened. It allowed heavily armed Britannian Marines to disembark, weapons at the ready. They were almost dressed similarly to regular Britannian army soldiers, with the exception of having camouflaged uniforms and helmets while being armed with the Colt M-13A1 due to the need of having an assault rifle that fired in full automatic.

In the air were ten Boeing AH-64D Apache helicopter gunships flown in to provide aerial support for the knightmares and marines on the ground, as well as to conduct surgical air strikes on the JLF's mountain hideout.

The Britannians had truly flaunted their fighting strength in an effort to crush anti-Britannian guerrilla forces. As such, they wish to make the quick and swift of the JLF as an example of how the motherland deals with all kinds of threats against it.

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

"Looks like we're going to get a welcome party."

Marc murmured to himself in the Lancelot Club's cockpit, taking Rai, Ken, Jean, Henri and Yi in a knightmare squad to take on the Britannian forces.

**"Are you sure it's a good idea to take on the Britannians like this?" **Yi hailed Marc on his radio. **"I mean, it's not that I'm not agreeing with you or anything, but we could probably use Michael and the others to help us here." **

**"Don't worry, Yi." **Marc assured the Korean woman. **"I had a good reason why the others are on foot taking on the marines."**

**"I sure hope you do man." **sighed Rai, following Marc's lead as he led the others in a secret path camouflaged by the Narita forests from the JLF mountain hideout towards an unknown destination.

* * *

Somewhere in Narita Forests, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Zero." **Ougi hailed Zero in his radio. **"Should we launch the attack now?" **He was watching the main Sutherland force begin to take on the JLF's Burais near the foot of the mountains.

**"Not yet Ougi. Even if we have the element of surprise, we'll surely lose since several of their known knightmare pilot are out there."**

**"Come on Zero!" **Ougi heard Tamaki yell his objection. **"There's still time to take on the Britannian forces. We can use this to get rid of Clovis and win the day!"**

**"QUIET!" **Zero shouted. **"I am the commander of the Black Knights and the head of this operation. If you have an objection and wish to be the commander yourself, then be my guest." **hissed the masked man.

Silence was on the Black Knights' encrypted radio frequency. Since Zero had yelled at Tamaki for his objection, not one of the ex-NRA guerillas were able to object. Not even Ougi and Kallen had the courage to go forth and object.

**"I then thank you for your steadfast support, Black Knights."**

* * *

Cab, Freightliner Cascadia semi-trailer truck, en route to Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Can we get in touch with the base?" Todo asked Shogo and Nagisa after his first initial attempt to do so with the truck's radio resulted in a failure.

"I'm not sure." Shogo shrugged his shoulders.

Todo glared at the spectacles-wearing Holy Swordsman. "Explain by I'm not sure, Shogo."

Shogo swallowed his saliva, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Before I was able to establish a proper connection with HQ, I experienced a sudden case of hearing static all over our frequencies. Including the ones we use for emergencies."

"Hmm..." Todo took Shogo's explanation very seriously. "It sounds bad when you think about it."

"The Britannians must've started to jam all our communications before they moved their forces in at Narita." Nagisa gave her explanation to the sudden jamming. "They're nothing else to explain the static."

"Let's assume that the Britannians did jam all of our frequencies," Todo took Nagisa's explanation to heart. "can we communicate with Ryoga and Kotetsu on the other truck?"

Nagisa nodded in reply.

"Good. Hopefully by the time we arrive in the Narita area, we need to brainstorm a plan to use our Burai Kais out in the back." He pointed to the truck's rear with his right thumb. "Otherwise, our time spent to see Kyoto and pick them up will be all for nothing..."

* * *

Plains, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"HRHAHA!"

Ambrosia yelled very loud, swatting a JLF Burai with a jousting lance that tried to come near him in order to fire its machine pistol at her personal white-caped Gloucester.

**"Is it all the JLF has to offer?" **Ambrosia challenged the Burais confidently. **"Or are you all cowards?"**

**"Cowards?!" **One of the Burais attempted to jump in on Ambrosia. **"Die you..."**

**"Long live Japan!" **Another Burai dashed towards the Gloucester, ready to activate its dual slash harkens at her.

**"Princess!" **Darlton and Guilford dashed forward in their purple-caped, lance-armed Gloucesters.

**"Guilford!" **Darlton yelled, stabbing the Burai that tried to leap at her when he used the lance to penetrate the Burai's cockpit.

**"NOOOOO!" **The JLF pilot yelled when his Burai was destroyed.

Guilford dodged the Burai's slash harkens, using his own lance to swat them away before he dashed forward and struck it by stabbing the knightmare from the top to the cockpit.

**"You shouldn't be reckless in doing this, princess." **Darlton warned Ambrosia. **"One of these days, you'll be in big trouble."**

**"Hmph." **Ambrosia smirked at Darlton. **"I'm always careful, my dear Darlton." **Eyeing a retractable defense turret on the mountain nearby, Ambrosia fired her dual slash harkens at it. **"Really, I am." **

The three watched the slash harkens make short work of the turret as several Sutherlands, armed from machine pistols, jousting lances and large cannons came charging forth after seeing the three Gloucester pilots made short work of the initial JLF attack force.

* * *

Command Center, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It's bad, General."

Katase gritted his teeth when he saw the red blips, representing JLF units, were having a X placed over them on the main screen. _Dammit! I just hope the Lost Soldiers have a plan up their sleeves to win this battle for us._

"Most of our units are slowly being wiped out." The OIC informed Katase of the situation. "And we still have no word with Todo or with the Four Holy Swords."

"Todo..." Katase whispered. "If you can make it, we can have another miracle at hand like what happened back at Itsukushima..."

"Wait a minute!" A communications officer yelled to Katase. "Something's up..."

"Is it Todo?" Katase asked.

The officer shook his head. "No sir. Some of our units reported seeing a strange and large knightmare just near our HQ."

"Does anyone have a visual confirmation of it?"

* * *

Cockpit, Mark Nemo

* * *

"This is interesting."

Nemo smirked, seeing the Britannian and JLF knightmares looking at it when it landed literally in the middle of the battlefield. At their confusion, the two factions didn't know whether to shoot it or not.

"You see, Nunnally. Nemo murmured. "Both the Britannian military and the JLF are confused to our presence."

Eyeing her console, Nemo saw a Britannian knightmare charging straight for her.

"Hmm..." The girl smirked. "Things are about to get interesting..."

* * *

Cockpit, RPI-209 Sutherland Purist

* * *

"Curse you, you damn weird knightmare!"

Jeremiah charged forward, armed with his jousting lance.

**"Wait, Lord Jeremiah!" **Villeta and some of the other Sutherland Purists came behind her, ready to assist them when needed. **"What are you doing?" **Around six of them came to follow Jeremiah's lead.

**"Can't you see Villeta?!" **Jeremiah yelled with ecstasy in his voice. **"It's that knightmare back from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi! We must defeat it again to attain the honor of the Purists in the eyes of our countrymen!"**

**"Everyone, charge!" **Jeremiah yelled, pointing his lance at the Mark Nemo.

**"I don't know what's gotten into you, Jeremiah." **Kewell told Jeremiah on his radio. **"But I suddenly feel excited with you. I just hope we can make a kill with this..."**

**"Trust me Lord Kewell." **Jeremiah grinned. **"I know what I'm doing!" **He then shouted. **"Everyone, after me! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"**

**"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" **The other Purists followed Jeremiah, brandishing either their machine pistols or their jousting lances at the Mark Nemo.

**"WAIT!" **Villeta yelled at the top of her voice. **"You're all reckless! Don't go near it!"**

* * *

Cockpit, Mark Nemo

* * *

"Oh well." Nemo sighed.

_Wait! _Nemo heard Nunnally shout. _What are you doing, Nemo?! Shouldn't we try to prevent this battle from spilling to the city?_

"I know, my dear Nunnally." Nemo grinned, seeing Jeremiah's Sutherland Purist coming near her. "Oh well, I gotta do what I gotta do."

Nemo maneuvered the Mark Nemo to jump on top of the charging Purists. While it leaped, Nemo had the Blond Knives activated to attack the Purist squad.

"It's your death..." whispered the enigmatic girl. "if you're so eager to receive it."

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Clovis and the bridge officers watched in horror as the Mark Nemo's Blonde Knives began to systematically take out the Purist squad that tried to attack her.

**"WHWHAHAHAA!"**

**"Oh god, help me!"**

**"Lord Jeremiah, eje-URRGHGHG!"**

**"NOOOOOO!"**

**"Oh Jeez, oh jeez! Got to eje-AAAHHAHAH!"**

**"Lord Kewell, get away from here! Get awa-ACK!"**

**"A DEMON! The demon's here to ki-BZZZTTTT!"**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PURISTS?!" Clovis yelled at the officers.

"It happened fast, your Highness!" A bridge officer replied. "It seems that unknown knightmare's multiple slash harkens took out most of the squad. Only Lord Kewell and Lord Jeremiah are still active. Lady Viletta has activated her knightmare's ejection system."

"Get the SAS to send a squad in and pick her up." Clovis ordered. "Immediately. This is a top-priority order until she's extracted."

"Understood."

* * *

Cockpit, Mark Nemo

* * *

"How troublesome."

Nemo glared at the two Sutherland Purists in front of him. One belonged to Kewell and the other to Jeremiah, somehow being intact with only their Factsphere/head units damaged coupled with a missing right arm that held the lance for the former and the machine pistol for the latter.

"It seems that I need more work on using my Blonde Knives on the TWO OF YOU!"

Nemo yelled, using her Blonde Knives again. This time, she watched with glee as they began to tear through Kewell's Sutherland Purist. After a blonde knife had penetrated the cockpit, it blew up in a huge explosion that killed him with it.

**"Damn you!" **Nemo raised an eyebrow, seeing Jeremiah charge forward at her.

"Very," Nemo stabbed a blonde knife at a random area of the Sutherland Purist. "very, very persistent of you, aren't we?!"

She eyed the knightmare having the ejection system activated when it began to internally short circuit.

"It seems I'm done with you." Nemo threw the knightmare away, seeing its ejection system activated while it was hurled in the air.

* * *

Cockpit, Alice's GX-01 Alpha

* * *

**"Sancia! I'm going in!"**

Alice charged towards the Mark Nemo, brandishing the katana on both of its hands.

**"Alice! Wait!" **Sancia shouted at the young Irregular. **"Fall back at once! That's an order!"**

**"Alice!" **Dalque shouted her objections to her comrade. **"We don't a plan yet!"**

**"My plan," **Alice gritted her teeth. **"is to defeat you." **She raised her katana to strike at the Mark Nemo. **"You overgrown bastard!"**

* * *

Summit, Hill, somewhere in Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

C.C. stared at Zero. "It seems an unknown has arrived."

The green-haired had referred to the Mark Nemo, which had began to clash with Alice's GX-01 Alpha. She knew that Zero was taken aback at Mark Nemo's presence.

**"You are correct there, C.C." **Zero replied. **"I never thought of it enough that I haven't considered it to be an integral part of defeating Britannia."**

"So are you going down there? Is it already time for you to attack Britannia?"

Zero shook his head. **"Not yet. There's still another factor that I'm willing to bet on."**

"Really?" C.C. was impressed by Zero's determination. "And what's that?"

**"The Lost Soldiers."**

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Marc sneezed out loud while in the midst of sending a transmission to Ken.

**"You alright?!" **Ken asked. He and the rest of the Lost Soldiers' knightmare squad were still being hidden in a secret pathway that the JLF uses to obtain supplies from the outside world. So far, their position had not been compromised yet.

**"Yeah." **Marc sniffed. **"Just one of those guys that I get to sneeze in my entire life."**

**"Least you're not getting a cold." **Henri chuckled.

**"Whatever, Henri." **Marc scoffed at his comments. **"I'm still fine in case you're still wondering."**

**"That huge thing of a knightmare's out there." **Rai advised Marc on the situation. **"What do we do?" **

**"We'll use it to our advantage." **Marc replied. **"Use that thing's presence as our smokescreen. Plus, it's creating confusion and panic to some of the Britannians."**

**"Yeah, but that's not stopping them from trying to advance forth to the JLF HQ." **Yi told her comrades. **"If we don't do anything right now, then our efforts will be for nothing."**

**"You're right." **Marc sighed. **"Listen. Rai and I will sneak up on the main force. Jean, I'm leaving you in charge of infiltrating the Sutherland ranks of the Britannian invasion force. Try to sow much confusion as you can until Todo can arrive with the goods."**

**"Gothca, boss man."**

**"All right." **Marc faced the Gekka Prototype next to him. **"Let's move out."**

* * *

Cockpit, Alice's GX-01 Alpha

* * *

"This is for what you did to Nunnally, you beast!"

Alice tried to land a katana slash at Mark Nemo, which had dodged. Nearby, the Sutherlands continued their main objective in overwhelming the JLF's mountain base. The AH-64D were on hand to conduct air strikes, being advised by the G-1 not to render Alice any assistance for the meantime.

"Dammit!" Alice gritted her teeth. "It's moving faster than I can attack it." She watched the Mark Nemo fired off its Blonde Knives at her.

"I need to use it." Alice pressed a button on her console. "Geass Transfer Circuit, Open!"

She felt a shoulder harness on her back as a syringe administered a dose of the neutralizer on her, allowing the Irregular girl to uses her geass.

"I need you with me," whispered Alice. "The Speed."

A geass sigil appeared on her forehead as she began to deflect the Blonde Knives that were nearing her.

* * *

Cockpit, RPI-209 Sutherland

* * *

"Damn!" A regular Sutherland grunted, dashing to the side as he fired his machine pistol at a Burai that tried to ambush it after it emerged from the forest. "Take that!" He fired his weapon at the cockpit, destroying his enemy.

**"This is Squad 2."** The pilot reported back to the G-1. **"Sectors 2 and 3 are secured. Moving in to assist Squad 1 in Sector 1."**

**"Acknowledged, Squad 2. Be on the lookout for traps in the vicinity, over."**

**"Understood, G-1."**

All of a sudden, the pilot felt something was wrong. The screens on his cockpit, visually showing the forests of Narita, began to change to black.

**"G-1, G-1? Can you hear me, over?!" **The pilot hailed the mobile base over and over when something began to appear in front of him.

**"S-stay away from me!" **The pilot saw that a monster was approaching him.

**"Damn you boogeyman!" **The pilot gritted his teeth. **"I may have been scared of you as a kid." **He fired his machine pistol at the "boogeyman". **"But I ain't afraid of you and your damn face!"**

The Sutherland began to fire at the boogeyman as it approached his knightmare, showing no signs of being harmed.

**"Get back! Get back! Get back!"**

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"SOLDIERS!" **Madd at the Sutherland pilot on the G-1's radio. **"Reform your ranks at once!"**

**"But sir!" **A Sutherland pilot reported back. **"The evil monkey's on top of that tree! It's about to attack me."**

**"Keep back you bastard! I may be a wimp while seeing you take the frustration on mom. But today's the day I'm going to kill you and make sure she's never hurt again!"**

**"What are you?! What the hell are you?! Stay back! Keep away from me!"  
**

"What's going on?!" Clovis saw that some of the Sutherland began to erratically use their weapons all over the face. What shocked the Governor-General was that some of the Sutherlands began to attack one another instead of attacking the JLF Burais.

"I don't know." Madd sighed. "Reports are coming in that some of the soldiers are claiming to see, some monsters and other sorts of thing are trying to attack them."

"Monsters?" Clovis clenched his left hand before he slammed it hand on the throne's armrest. "What the hell is going on out there?!"

* * *

Somewhere in Narita Forests, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Should we move in now?"

A Black Knights guerrilla asked Ougi, feeling impatient that the seemingly two-way battle between the JLF and the Britannian Marines and Army have now turned into a three-way battle now that the Mark Nemo had interevened. It was still currently facing off against Alice of the Irregulars, with the random Sutherland that tried to aid her only for it to be destroyed by either the Mark Nemo's Blonde Knife or by its katana.

"I mean, the Britannians are being held back by that giant, oni-like thing of a knightmare. Shouldn't we attack now instead of sitting our asses over here or something?"

**"Not yet." **Kallen advised the guerrilla. **"There's no word from Zero on when are we suppose to start moving in on the Britannian forces. Just wait a little longer."**

"How about now? Can we start taking them out like yesterday's garbage?"

**"Didn't you just hear her?" **Ougi whispered angrily. **"She said not yet, understand?"**

The guerilla sighed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

In another section of the Narita Forests near the Britannian forces, Marc and Rai had their knightmares carefully camouflaged with the foliage and trees that we not easily spotted by the Sutherlands, Burais, the Irregular's GX-01 Alphas nor by Mark Nemo. The Lancelot Club and Gekka Prototype were also depowered temporarily in order to avoid being spotted by radar.

"It seems that worked." Marc smirked, feeling the geass sigil pass from his mind before it faded. "Haven't been using that part of my geass in a while."

"Looks like it." Rai came behind Marc and patted his right shoulders. "Like your handiwork." The white-haired soldier smirked as he saw some of the Sutherlands wildly fire at each other. In some cases, they stabbed one another with their lances or blew each other apart like no tomorrow with their cannons. "But mine works better than that."

"Absolute Terror absolutely works, Rai." Marc wanted to laugh, seeing the affected Sutherlands taken out of commission. "Really it does."

"No time for laughing, my friend." Rai sighed. "We need to move out again. No telling when the Irregulars or the Marines will discover our location."

"Hai, hai." muttered Marc, swatting his hand off. "Let's get out of here."

"That, I concur." Rai gave a thumbs up before he began to ascend to the cockpit of his kneeling Gekka Prototype by climbing.

_Today's the day I shall have my revenge. _Marc began to ascend towards the Lancelot Club's cockpit, watching the battle again with Mark Nemo and Alice's GX-01 Alpha before he entered his knightmare.

* * *

Control Room, Special Dispatch Guidance System Division Trailer Truck, somewhere in Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lloyd hummed to himself inside the parked trailer truck, parked nearby the G-1. The earl was watching the battle results on a computer that showed the positions of the Britannian and JLF forces. He was amused that the Mark Nemo had showed up, nearly throwing the entire operation into a standstill.

_Oh my, oh my._ Lloyd grinned as he watched the unknown blip take out the random Sutherland that tried to come near it.

The Special Dispatch crew were busy maintaining the Lancelot. Suzaku, on the other hand, was told by Mariel to stay inside the Lancelot until Clovis gave the order for the Lancelot to sortie against the JLF even though he had a suspicious feeling that the Britannians were having some trouble out in the field.

The scientist sighed, wondering about the Mark Nemo as it took on the GX-01 Alpha.

"You're so lovely, Mr. unknown knightmare." Lloyd whispered. "How I love to take you apart and see what's inside of you..."

Chapter 10 END

* * *

PS - Hope you guys enjoyed the stuff that happened in chapter 10. As most of you may know, some of the scenes are based on the 1st season of LOTR. However, this is the point where I will completely start to diverge from canon, not counting R2. Although there will be R2 characters in this story too, I'm not sure how much of a role they'll play. Oh well, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I totally changed the way Narita's fought and won. Hope no one minds. Otherwise... While I'm at it, expect someone to die by the next chapter. I'm not going to spill, but you can take a guess if you like. If you think you know who he/she is, keep it to yourself.

For Ambrosia's Gloucester, I'm using Cornelia's from the 1st season.

In the meantime, please let me know when reviewing the chapter on how the story went. Flames that help me check myself in doing the story are much appreciated too. To those who've put my story in their favorites, thanks again. Let me know when and if you review on how the story is going, okay?

I'm not sure if I did portray the Lost Soldiers doing a mountain climb would be alright. I did want to do rappeling on the mountains, but I thought this would be first since I need to show you readers on some aspects of the Lost Soldier's training when they were still brainwashed child soldiers. Meanwhile, I previously posted a Ga-rei -Zero- fic titled **Files of the 4th Division**. I'd like to ask you readers to check it out and read/review it as well if you have the time/if you don't mind and see how it is. Thanks.

I probably won't be able to update again this month since I'll be busy preparing for university exams, not to mention that I'm having my Canadian citizenship test in a week. So yeah, if you guys want to drop "wish me luck" stuff when you review **Lost Soldiers **or **Files of Section 4**, you can do if you like. Thanks for any. I'll do my best to pass them hopefully. But for the citizenship test, I really need to ace it. But if I update either one of them or both, then it's a treat for you guys. I'll update when I can, I promise. XP

In the next chapter, I'll try to feature the Sutherland and Burai variants seen in the DS game. While you're at it, can you readers do me a favor and let other readers know about this, yeah?

For music on the Narita battle (Mostly), I listened to the BGMs of the Airship and Swamp Stages from Marvel vs Capcom 2.


	11. Rebels Strike Back Harder

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

It's now a four-way battle in the forests of Narita as the Britannian colonial forces attempt to put down the JLF, one of Area 11's most biggest insurgencies. However, the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers have been covertly eyeing the battle between the two factions on the sidelines to plan ahead on when to strike against the military. Can these two factions turn the tide of battle towards their favor? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 11: Rebels Strike Back... Harder

* * *

Summit, Hill, somewhere in Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems the battle's turning." CC told Zero, the two observing the Britannian-led Sutherland forces beginning to overwhelm the JLF's Burais. Despite being familiar with the terrain, the JLF was slowly being defeated.

**"It seems so." **Zero observed some of the Boeing AH-64D Apache gunships moving in to assist the Sutherlands by taking out the turrets on the nearby mountains, somehow being unaware of their presence.

"When are you going to make your move, Lelouch?" CC asked Zero.

The masked leader of the Black Knights gave no reply to the green-haired immortal.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A 8-man Britannian SAS squad moved into the forests of Narita, searching for something of high importance. They are different from their counterparts in the infantry with the wearing of balaclavas instead of their goggles and respirators with their berets worn in either combat or non-combat theaters. In addition, they are armed with Colt M-13A1 bullpup carbines as their standard assault rifle instead of the M-13.

"Move out." whispered the Sergeant, leading the squad towards a section of the forest following skid marks on the ground. "And be careful, those JLF guerrillas could have laid traps out there."

"Seems that the trail leads up ahead..." The Corporal, being the secondary commander of the squad, studied the skid marks on the soil. "Probably that's where Lady Viletta's cockpit module is, Sergeant."

The Sergeant did the _Crouch_ gesture, letting his left gloved hand push down on an imaginary object. The SAS commandos obeyed the instruction and crouched as they moved towards their objective, only to stop to check for signs of JLF guerrillas.

"All clear." A SAS commando informed the squad leader, coming up next to him. "No signs of any JLF activity around. Same thing goes with the Black Knights."

"Good." replied the squad leader, gesturing to his comrades to move ahead as he spoke to the commando. "The Viceroy and the others are keeping the main JLF forces busy. That's all the time we need to extract Lady Viletta out of the field while we still can."

"Up ahead." The commando pointed out the ejected cockpit nearby in front of the SAS squad.

"Good work." The squad leader whispered in reply, cautiously approaching the semi-damaged Sutherland Purist cockpit ejected from the previous battle. He did the _Advance _gesture, moving his left arm to the rear before he swinged it overhead to the front while keeping a hold on his M-13A1's pistol grip.

The SAS squad began to slowly and carefully approach the downed Sutherland Purist cockpit in order to retrieve the downed Purist officer. Seeing that they were at least 2 meters away from the cockpit, the Sergeant told his men to split up and cover up the entire area to ensure no JLF guerrillas are in the vicinity.

However, they did not expect one thing that had taken the entire squad by surprise.

"Who the..." One of the SAS commandos was surprised to see a Britannian soldier emerging out of the nearby bushes. He was dressed up in an assault vest, regular Britannian respirator and goggles with a ballistic helmet. "heck are you?!" _There's a foreign flag on his vest. Is he a..._

The unknown soldier said nothing, only to reply by raising a Benelli M4 Super 90 semi-automatic shotgun.

"Look ou..." The squad leader was gunned down after being shot by a 12 gauge buckshot at close range to the chest. Another shot was fired again, this time at another SAS commando when the unknown soldier fired the M4 Super 90 at his stomach.

"Dammit!" The other SAS commandos began to raise their M-13A1s. "It's them, it's..."

A figure darted out from the bushes, grabbing one of the commandos standing nearby at his neck and head.

"Gary!" One of the commandos yelled, firing his M-13A1 while covering the other three in opening the cockpit's hatch. _Dammit. I can't hit him while he's being used as a shield._ Within seconds, his comrade's neck was broken when a snapping sound was heard.

Another unknown figure, wearing the same getup as the M4-armed figure, took out a combat knife from the sheath strapped at his assault vest after emerging from the bushes with another masked figure. The fourth figure had a smoke grenade tossed at the commando's feet, being armed with the M-13A1 like his knife-wielding comrade.

The two figures engaged each other in a knife battle, trying to gain an advantage by stabbing his opponent's vital organ. A strange turn of events took place when the assault vest-wearing soldier pointed his knife's blade at the commando's neck without him noticing.

"Say hello to the ballistic knife of mother Russia!" The knife-wielding figure tossed the empty handle aside after firing the knife blade at the commando, hitting his target successfully. However, he and the other masked assailants were temporarily driven back by automatic gunfire.

"We got the cockpit hatch open!" Viletta's cockpit was opened, allowing one of the two surviving SAS commandos to carry her out to safety via fireman's lift while the other went to fire his rifle at their pursuers, hoping that they would be distracted in time for them to get away safely.

"Let's move! Go!" The SAS commando left to protect his comrades evacuating Viletta got a M67 fragmentation grenade from his assault vest.

"Shit!" The masked soldier gestured to his comrades to get clear as the M67's safety pin was removed before it was hurled towards their direction.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What's the status of our forces?" Clovis asked for a situation update.

"It's not good, your Highness." advised Bartley, who had been called in to the bridge after from the hangars from his temporary role as Irregular's advisor to Sancia. "Around 50 percent of our Sutherlands are utterly beginning to fight each other due to confusion. Some of our Marine and Apache gunship forces are also caught up in the mix."

"Who could do..." Clovis slammed his clenched right hand on the tactical map table. "such A THING LIKE THIS?" The blonde Viceroy shouted, letting the people in the bridge know of his temper.

"And we still don't have word from the SAS squad on the ground to retrieve Lady Viletta." Madd told Clovis. "In addition, they haven't reported in since 2 minutes ago. Not to mention that unknown knightmare out there's holding out Sutherlands back, including Princess Ambrosia herself..."

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

Marc began to communicate to the attacking party on his earpiece, still inside the depowered Lancelot Club for the time being.

**"Edward, did you secure the target."**

**"Negative." **Marc sighed when he heard automatic gunfire in the transmission. **"We've got driven back by gunfire and grenades. We're pursuing them as we speak."**

**"I just hope you're okay with Michelle, Michael and Domingo." **Marc told the Britannian deserter. **"After all, this is your first combat mission with us."**

**"No sweat." **Edward chuckled, being heard with his M-13A1 being fired on full automatic. **"At least I can do something in the field, yeah?"**

Marc sighed. **"Let me know when the target's secured. Out."**

**"Rai." **Marc hailed Rai after ending contact with Edward. **"How are things out there?"**

**"Great." **Rai replied. **"Your geass' doing most of the work. It's sending confusion to the Britannian ranks."**

**"One more minute." **Marc instructed Rai. **"Then we launch our attack."**

**"Sure. I'll contact Jean and the others before we do it."**

**"Thanks, man."**

Ending his transmission, Marc hummed to himself a tune that he heard from his late Chinese-Filipino mother. He didn't remember what it was, but it brought him some peace.

_I wonder if I'll be able to face Cécile again, especially with this much blood that I've once shed in the name of Britannia? _Marc stared at his gloved hands. Clenching it tightly, the ex-child soldier sighed and closed his eyes for a split second before he opened them. _I guess it's too late now. I'm a monster. All of us in COSMOS were monsters, doing the Britannian military's dirty work. I bet she won't look at me at the same way like she did years ago when I was still in COSMOS._

"Time to contact the others and start the attack while they're still distracted." Marc got on his earpiece. **"Rai."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Launch the attack now. Clovis himself is being distracted by the fight..."

* * *

**Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Have the Thunderbolts bombard the mountains." Clovis gave his instructions to Bartley and Madd. "We don't have time to afford being distracted by what's happening to some of our Sutherlands."

"Yes, your Highness." Bartley went on his way to instruct the deployed Thunderbolts, captured Raiko anti-siege weapons used by the JLF, to begin bombarding the Narita mountains.

"Your Highness." Madd spoke to Clovis. "The Irregulars are having some success in the field as we speak. We're able to secure the last of the JLF outposts."

Clovis nodded. "Good work, Madd."

"Thank you, your Highness. I am most grateful."

"But..." Clovis sighed. "what about that unknown knightmare out there?"

"Do not worry." Madd tried to reassure Clovis. "My subordinates will see to it that it won't interfere with the operation."

* * *

Cockpit, Sancia's GX-01 Alpha

* * *

**"Alice!"**

Sancia and Alice's GX-01 Alphas are the only Irregular knightmares in the frontline fighting against the Mark Nemo. Dalque and Lucretia are kept busy assisting Ambrosia, Darlton and Guilford in subduing the rest of the JLF's Burai force before they can storm the Narita mountain hideout of the rebel force.

**"Alice! Fall back!" **Sancia shouted, while being able to avoid being pierced by the Mark Nemo's blonde knives. _Thanks, Lucretia. Without your geass complementing mind in the long run, _Sancia blocked an incoming blonde knife with her katana. _I would've been killed. _

**"Sancia! Wait!" **Alice insisted, using her own katana to deflect the other blonde knives meant for her. **"We can still take her down! We outnumber it four to one."**

What had frustrated the Irregulars field commander was Alicia's willingness to be on the offensive against the Mark Nemo despite not having some sort of plan.

_No matter. _Sancia dashed in to join Alicia. _She'll probably be sermoned later. _She raised her katana as she prepared to strike a blow against the Mark Nemo, which Alice had distracted in the meantime. _Right now, the so-called Thunderbolt siege machines need time to do their job...

* * *

_Cockpit, Thunderbolt

* * *

Two Britannian soldiers were inside the cockpit of the retrofitted Raiko anti-siege machines known in the military as the _Thunderbolt_. Alongside another Thunderbolt, the two knightmares were being prepared to fire its super electromagnetic heavy cannon at the Narita mountains from a distance.

"I can't believe this." said one of the soldiers, who was operating the Thunderbolt's front seat. "We're actually operating an Eleven-made knightmare that gave us a hell of a field trip back at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel incident."

"I know how it is." said the second soldier, operating the rear pilot seat. "But right now, the boss wants us to use this siege machines on the JLF's hideout."

"So in other words, we're going to give them a taste of their own medicine?"

"Yeah! Let's go give it to them!"

"Super Electromagnetic Shot cannon!" yelled the soldier seated at the rear pilot seat. "Ready! And fi..."

"W-wait a minute!" The front pilot yelled when he saw something on his display. "We've got something incoming straight at our direction!"

"What is it?" The rear pilot shouted to his comrade. "Is it one of ours?"

"No, sir! It's not Sutherlands or Gloucester..."

"Then what are they?"

"Don't know. They're..."

The two Thunderbolt operators saw a bright flash of light, being caught unaware by one of the unknown knightmares that have emerged out of the forest to catch the two siege knightmares by surprise.

* * *

Cockpit, Alice's GX-01 Alpha

* * *

"EHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Alice, with the boost of the Speed geass in her body, lobbed off the Mark Nemo's left arm clean in one slash. Despite the giant knightmare's operator having precognition, Alice was able to gain an advantage against it by moving a bit more faster than the Mark Nemo. Sancia backed her up, withdrawing a few meters away to use her long-range rifle at the Mark Nemo.

**"Thanks, Sancia." **Alice thanked Sancia, distracting Mark Nemo long enough with her Speed for Sancia to graze it.

The Mark Nemo, in response, launched its blonde knives at Alice and Sancia in order to give itself some distance against them.

**"No time, Alice." **Sancia told her Irregulars subordinate. **"We've got some new reports coming in right now."**

**"What about it?" **Alice clashed swords with the Mark Nemo, neither knightmare willing to concede defeat and let the other side win in the clash.

**"We're under attack!" **Sancia told Alicia with much urgency in her voice.

**"Is it an ambush by the Black Knights?!" **Alicia asked.

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

**"Greetings and salutations, my dear opponents!" **Marc shouted after he raised the Club's VARIS particle rifle at one of the Thunderbolts. **"And of course, sayonara!" **He pulled the VARIS' trigger to fire a round at the Thunderbolt's generator.

**"Nicely done, boss!" **Rai followed behind in the Gekka Prototype, using its Katen Yaibato to slash the rest of the Thunderbolt in half before he did the same with the other Thunderbolt nearby.

**"Same goes to you as well, Rai." **2-3 Sutherlands followed Rai and Marc out of the forests, one armed with a giant cannon and the other two with machine pistols in regular purple Britannian knightmare colors.

**"Boss!" **Jean's voice was heard on the radio. **"We'll head out there and sow confusion on the forces, yeah?"**

**"Okay." **Marc agreed. **"And happy hunting."**

**

* * *

**Summit, Hill, somewhere in Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Zero!" **Ougi hailed Zero on his personal comm link. **"Do we go out and attack now?!"**

_Looks like the Lost Soldiers are doing us a favor. _Zero observed the G-1 from a distance before he gave the order, **"Alright. Spring the ambush!"**

**

* * *

**Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your Highness!" One of the bridge officers was quick to inform Clovis.

Clovis was a bit alarmed. "W-what is it?"

"Several knightmares have emerged out of the forests!" The officer replied. "And among them include Sutherlands!"

_What the heck's going on here? _Clovis was furious at the change of events. _Is it... the legendary Lost Soldiers? _The blonde man saw the Club and the Gekka Prototype leading the charge in attacking several of the Sutherlands. He saw some of the Apaches being gunned down by slash harkens and anti-knightmare weapons of the ambush force.

"Viceroy!" The officer reported back to Clovis. "We're getting reports of unknown commandos beating back our Marines with assistance from JLF infantry. Also, our Thunderbolts are destroyed by two unknown knightmares."

"Can this day get any worse?" Clovis murmured. "I'm getting a headache right this minute."

"H-hold on a second!" The officer shouted again. "There's something out there!"

"What is it?" Bartley asked.

"It's another ambush! But it's not the JLF. It's the Black Knights!"

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"We're under attack!"

A squad of Britannian Marines took cover behind the smoldering wreck of a BAE Amphibious Assault Vehicle after two of the Apaches flying overhead with them were shot down from the air by what seemed to be SAM missiles.

"Dammit!" One of the Marines muttered in anger. "We're under attack by RPGs!" He gripped his M-13A1 while staying hidden behind the burning tracked APC, being shot up by the Black Knight guerrillas using their AK assault rifles. "Send some help at once quickly!"

"Understood, sir!" A Marine began to use his manpack radio to communicate back to Clovis' G-1. However before he can start the transmission, he was being staked out by a Black Knight sniper hidden among the trees.

"Gotcha." whispered the sniper, who aimed the IZHMASH Dragunov SVD's PSO-1 scope at the Marine. Having a good, clear shot without being detected by the Marines, the sniper fired his shot at the Marine's head.

* * *

Somewhere near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Hold it right there!"**

Guilford engaged Kallen's Guren Mk-II after it emerged out of the forest to follow up on the success of the initial ambush by the Lost Soldiers.

**"You damn Brit!" **Kallen snarled, using her Fukushahado on the Gloucester jousting lance. **"Get out of my way!" **The Eurasian Black Knight guerrilla turned on the Fukushahado, sending a wave of radiation onto the weapon when Guilford hurled it away.

**"Guilford!" **Darlton's Gloucester was coming to support his comrade when the Club appeared nearby.

**"HA!" **Darlton dodged the incoming VARIS rifle bullet meant for him.

**"Greetings, commander." **The scarred man was shocked to hear who the voice belongs to.

**"I-it can't be..." **Darlton was much in shock when he realized who was taunting at him.

**"Come on now." **The Club holstered the VARIS at its rear and instead, combined its dual MVS sword into a MVS lance. **"After all, I was the one who gave you that nice little make over, Darlton."**

**"Number 33." **Darlton personally went forward to clash his jousting lance with the Marc's Club. **"Today will be the day that I settle the score with you..."**

**"Darlton!" **Ambrosia came forward to try and aid Darlton.

**"Your Highness..." **Darlton warned Ambrosia. **"Please retreat back. We're facing off against the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers. It's too dangerous for you to be exposed out here any longer."**

**

* * *

**Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"ACK!"

Michelle hanged upside down from one of the tree branches with her legs, grabbing one of the SAS commandos by surprise after she and her Lost Soldier comrades sprang an ambush ahead of them. Taking him by the neck, Michelle promptly snapped his neck.

Domingo came out of the bushes and hurled a throwing knife at one of the commandos helping to evacuate an unconscious Viletta by the neck. He then took another from his vest and struck down another commando using the same technique, thanks to his semi-augmented muscles like his fellow comrades in the Lost Soldiers during their time with COSMOS.

"Surrender at once!" The Lost Soldiers in the forest have surrounded the last remaining SAS commando carrying Viletta on his shoulders. Their M-13A1s and one M4 were aimed at him to make their point clear.

Instead of surrendering to superior numbers, the commando tried to pull out a compact pistol hidden in a secret pocket within his pants. Unfortunately for him, the Lost Soldier got the bigger jump on him as they had their weapons aimed at him much earlier.

"Never mind." Domingo grumbled, being the first to gun down the stubborn commando when he refused to put down his pistol and surrender instead. The others followed suit and shot him to death, nearly riddling his entire body with bullets and buckshots.

"And here I thought we could get some POWs for easy negotiations." mumbled Edward. The Lost Soldiers, plus Britannian army deserter, notice Viletta trying to get up after being unconscious for some time due to the G-Forces that she had encountered after being ejected by her own Sutherland Purist knightmare frame.

"Ngghhh..." Viletta tried to stand up, but simply settled for leaning her back against her used knightmare cockpit module instead.

* * *

Somewhere near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"AHAHAHAAA!"**

Zero had leaped down when he saw Kallen now engage Guilford, being backed up by several Sutherlands armed with machine pistols. _I don't know why I'm going there to save Kallen, aside from being the fact that she's one of the best anti-knightmare aces in this Area. _The masked Black Knights saw a Sutherland try to rush at him. _Is it because I want to help Kallen?_

Nearby, several Burais of the Black Knights sprang out of the Narita forests to ambush the Britannian forces caught off their guard trying to fight off the JLF and the Lost Soldiers.

**"ZERO!" **Zero heard Kallen yell at him when she noticed him trying to face off against a Sutherland all alone.

**"Hmph! Foolish Devicer." **Zero raised his right hand towards the Sutherland. The words "DOM HOSTIA" appeared once more at its palm, making the knightmare malfunction and eject its devicer without any authorization from him.

**"What the hell?" **Another Sutherland was astounded by what Zero had done. He also moved in for the kill.

**"Hmph, hmph..." **Zero was amused to see another Sutherland try to attack him. **"Another fool wishes to die..." **He leaped towards the second knightmare. **"Then I'll be glad to let you meet your maker."**

Zero raised his right arm above his head again, with the same words appearing on its palm.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Who..." Viletta cringed, feeling pain on her abdomen. "the heck are you people?" She felt blood trickle down her forehead, dripping down on her Purist Devicer uniform.

"My, oh my." Michelle taunted Viletta, tapping her left leg with her M-13A1. "Haven't you heard of us people before?" She pointed to the Irish flag on her assault vest. The Irish Lost Soldier had Viletta cornered with help from Domingo, Michael and Edward.

_My god! _Viletta's eyes were wide open in horror. _It can't be! The Lost Soldiers!_

"NOW you know who the hell are we..." groaned Michael, who sighed. "Ah man! I thought you folks would know about us Lost Soldiers by now..."

"Shame huh?" Domingo chuckled. "And here I thought we should've been known far and wide, especially with our ex-comrades for the stuff we did during the Second Pacific War and after..."

_Must..._ The female Purist frantically reached out for a S&W M-50 pistol she saw nearby. _reach for the pistol._

"Bad move." Michael said calmly, aiming his carbine at the wounded Purist after he saw her grab the discarded pistol.

"Rrrgghh..." The purple-haired woman gritted her teeth after she got a hold of the sidearm. "Take thi..."

"Like I said," Michael got his Lost Soldier comrades to raise their carbines when they saw Viletta already arming her with the M-50. "it's a bad move, girlie. And you just crossed it."

Viletta was gunned down the moment she placed the right index finger on the M-50's trigger.

* * *

In another section of the Narita forests, several figures wearing black exoskeleton suits, respirators and helmets came dashing without making their presence known to the Britannians, JLF , Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers. Strapped on their back were sheaths carrying High Frequency Blade ninjatos, believed to be replicas of an original blade made for the Emperor Shomu in the 8th century.

"It seems we were able to enter the battle without being detected by all of the factions here in Narita." commented one of the exoskeleton-wearing men, silently moving around the forest with his comrades and staying hidden in the bushes. "Our job should be an easy one in the long run."

"But is it really necessary?" Another exoskeleton-wearing man spoke up. "I mean, why here? Aside from the fact that dead bodies are starting to go around right now as we speak."

"Master VV wants us to be deployed as the first mission for us Eden Tengu ninjas. Besides, we're suppose to be searching for a suitable candidate for some secret project of his..."

"I just hope we can do our job and get out of here, quickly."

* * *

Somewhere near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"ZERO!"**

Zero saw Ambrosia's Gloucester moving towards him, aiming the machine pistol at him. **"Today is the day when I will settle the problem of Area 11's insurgency!"**

**"Really, my dear Ambrosia?" **Zero mocked her, dashing left and right to avoid being shot down by machine pistol fire. _Good. Kallen and the other knights are keeping Clovis' forces busy. And if I'm correct, the Lost Soldiers should be contributing to it as well. Including that strange knightmare out there fighting the Irregulars. _**"What makes you so sure that you can defeat me right here in Narita?"**

**"You're just one man..." **Ambrosia took aim with the machine pistol again, carefully trying to align its sights at Zero. **"and I'm inside a knightmare, so I win!"**

**"He, he, he..." **Zero couldn't help, but chuckle at his half-sister's answer. _I guess she's really like that from the old days back at the palace..._ **"Very well then..."**

At lightning speed, Zero made a mad dash towards Ambrosia's Gloucester. Despite being bombarded by bullets coming from the knightmare's belly-mounted anti-personnel machine gun, Zero was still able to get in close and closer.

**"What the hell are you?" **Ambrosia was beginning to sweat the more she saw Zero move closer to her knightmare without getting hurt by either one of her machine guns. _Is...Zero a monster or something?_

**"Ha, ha, ha..." **Ambrosia didn't know why she felt fear throughout her entire body after Zero made a huge leap from the ground towards the cockpit section of her Gloucester when she heard him laugh maniacally.

**"Your..." **The purple-haired princess saw Zero open his gloved palms facing her. **"worst..." **She was able to read out the words "DOM HOSTIA" as they began to materialize. **"nightmare, my dear princess."**

The last thing Ambrosia noticed in her Gloucester cockpit was with her controls.

They were beginning to malfunction.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I don't believe this is happening to me..."

Clovis felt the world was against him. He had been receiving reports that the initial assault had failed beginning with some _crazy_ report that the Sutherlands are being attacked by some unknown forces. Ambushes conducted by the Lost Soldiers and the Black Knights had been working towards their advantage, sowing much confusion among his ranks with additional reports of Sutherlands being attacked by their own comrades. Similar scenarios were being reported by the Marines too in the field.

_Damn it! _Clovis felt a headache coming in after he had received an incoming report that 5 of the 10 Apaches deployed for the anti-insurgency mission were shot down by Black Knight guerrillas wielding Russian-made RPGs and portable SAM launchers with some reports of anti-AA gunfire coming from the Narita Mountains as well. _With the reports coming from the field commanders with orders for the Apaches to retreat,_ The Viceroy slumped on his throne. _I feel like I'm going to lose. Father's probably going to have my head for this when he hears about this any time now when I have to withdraw soon._

**"Your Highness..."**

Clovis saw Lloyd's face was on the main screen. With him were Mariel, Suzaku and Cecilé.

**"What do you want now, Lloyd?" **Bartley scolded him.

**"Whatever it is," **Madd advised the scientist/nobleman. **"we're very busy and we don't have time to..."**

**"We just want to know if we can be deployed now." **grinned the scientist. **"I heard that the mission's been going down to the point of the possibility of defeat."**

**"Please, sir." **implored Mariel. **"Can't we help? There is a reason why sir Lloyd had made the request for the unit to be deployed here in the frontlines..."**

_Hmm..._ Clovis pondered about their request. While the SDGSD is designated in the Britannian military to have an Irregulars-like status similar to Madd's Irregulars aka the Special Foreign Legion. _While Lloyd's heading up a non-combat unit that shouldn't even consider participating in anti-insurgency operations, it's still a known fact that my older brother Schneizel contributed to the funding and establishment of the SDGSD. _

"Your Highness." A bridge officer stepped forward to the prince's throne. "We need you to listen to a transmission that we've received just now."

"And what about it?" Clovis sighed, wondering if he should listen to any more bad news.

"He claims to be an ally." The officer said, his tone filled with doubt. "When he radioed the bridge a minute ago."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Clovis stood up from his throne.

"It's coming from an encrypted transmission." The officer escorted Clovis to his workstation. "We don't have any idea who or where the the transmission's coming from, your Highness."

"I see." Clovis picked up the headset and wore it. **"Hello? To who am I speaking to over this encrypted transmission?"**

**"It's an honor to be speaking to Prince Clovis la Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire." **Clovis' eyes were wide open in shock when he heard the transmission for himself.

_That voice... He sounded like Lelouch.

* * *

_Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"She's dead."

Michelle checked on the pulse on Viletta's body after her body had been riddled with several bullets, most of them at her chest.

"Looks like we can't take a prisoner now, can we?" Edward sighed.

"Guess that's fine." Michael stared at the corpse. "I hated them Purists anyway. Always thinking of them as self-righteous and all."

"We need to contact Rai or Marc as soon as we can." advised Michael.

"Yeah." Domingo nodded. "As soon as we can get rid of any potential comm jamming out there."

_

* * *

_Command Post, SDGSD Knightmare Trailer Truck, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Are we going to prepare the Lancelot for launching?" Mariel asked Lloyd after the latter had made initial contact with Clovis' G-1.

"Of course, my dear Mariel." Lloyd grinned at her, watching Cecilé instruct a SDGSD technician on preparing the Lancelot for eventual launching. "As you can see, the battle raging outside is slowly turning against prince Clovis' favor. Even the Irregulars are having a hard time winning against the opposition."

"But still..." Mariel insisted. "we can't just launch out without any authorization!"

Lloyd sighed. "I know. But it's better to be prepared than not to be prepared at all."

"Lloyd." Cecilé walked up to see Lloyd. "The Lancelot's already prepared. It can launch anytime it's ready."

"Excellent." Lloyd said happily, clapping his hands together. "That's just perfect, Cecilé."

Cecilé couldn't believe that Lloyd was excited for battle. _I just wonder if Lloyd's excited for battle at a time like this..._

_

* * *

_

2009 ATB

Near outskirts of Killing House, RBA Camp Red Cloud, somewhere in California, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

_"Is there something going on today?"_

_Cecilé was near the outskirts of a killing house created by the camp for training elite Britannian units in CQB tactics and urban warfare in a field alloted for the facility. She was there with several other non-essential staff members to watch COSMOS, SAS and Navy SEAL personnel conduct several CQB exercises, including hostage rescue and terrorist hunt._

_"Yeah." One of the base's female civilian staff members, a brown-haired woman in her late 30s wearing a white blouse and jeans, told Cecilé. "SAS and Navy SEALs conducted training a while ago during the opening ceremony."_

_"Oh?" _

_"That's right. The army does things like this as part of their public relations gimmicks." The woman pointed to Cecilé several masked SAS commandos showing off to civilians their assault rifles and several of their equipment, including scopes and reflex sights._

_"Oh dear, I almost forgot." Cecilé sighed. "Today's one of the base's public relation days." She then told the brown-haired woman. "Thank you."_

_"I'm just glad to help."_

_Being on her way, __Cecilé saw a short black-haired woman in her 30s speaking to a familiar Eurasian teenager from a distance, who had seem to be wearing standard Britannian infantry uniform, seated on a plastic chair. The future SDGSD scientist saw the woman leaving him after talking to him for a few minutes._

_"There you are." __Cecilé saw the teenager and waved to him while approaching him._

_"Ms. __Cecilé." The black-haired teenager greeted her. "I didn't know that you were here."_

_"Please, call me __Cecilé. I insist." __Cecilé told him, taking a seat next to him with another plastic chair. "Calling me miss makes me feel old."_

_"Of course." The teenager nodded. "I shall remember that."_

_"So, what are you doing here?" __Cecilé asked._

_"Me?" The teenager pointed to himself. "Well, I was called out here by my superiors to attend the base's public relations day. I was in the opening ceremony just a while ago."_

_"So what did you do?" _

_"I played the role for the terrorists for the SAS and SEALs to pretend to shoot." The Eurasian said without hesitating._

_"Number 33!" __Cecilé saw the same short black-haired woman approaching the two. "You're needed by the Colonel."_

_"Understood, ma'am." Number 33 promptly stood up from his seat, saluting the woman._

_"Excuse me..." __Cecilé excused herself to the woman._

_"It's alright." The woman said. "I'm Sancia, leading officer of the Special Foreign Legion division."_

_"The Irregulars?" _

_Sancia nodded. "Yes, that's right. I apologize for taking him out of your hands, but he's being needed right now by my superior."_

_"All right." __Cecilé replied._

_"I'll see you later perhaps." _

_Number 33 excused himself, walking alongside Sancia back towards the base's main building. As __Cecilé eyed the two Irregulars personnel heading back towards the main building, there was one thing she noticed._

_Sancia's right hand was on the teenager's left shoulder. __Cecilé saw Sancia's hand squeeze his left shoulder._

_Somehow, seeing it all it front of her made __Cecilé angry._

_She felt jealously course throughout her entire body.

* * *

_Command Post, SDGSD Knightmare Trailer Truck, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Cecilé." Lloyd called out to Cecilé, who was staring at the console for a few minutes. "Cecilé."

"Uh, wha?" Cecilé snapped out of her daydreaming after hearing her name being called by Lloyd.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Lloyd asked.

"Y-yes I am!" Cecilé blurted the answer, feeling her cheeks go red. _Geez! Spacing out at a time like this?_

Lloyd grinned at Cecilé. "Were you spacing out a while ago, Cecilé?"

"Of course not!" Cecilé shouted, defending herself. "I was just... um..." The woman tried to think of a logical explanation behind her spacing out. "thinking if whether we'll be getting the order to get the Lancelot deployed out there any minute now."

"Oh don't worry about that." Lloyd chuckled. "I have a feeling that we'll be ready to move out anytime soon."

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Bartley shouted for Clovis' attention. "Princess Ambrosia's signal has just been lost."

"What?" Clovis gritted his teeth, seeing the screen indicating that Ambrosia's position was lost.

"Lord Guilford is covering the princess' retreat as we speak." Madd informed Clovis after being informed by a bridge officer. "My Irregulars couldn't assist him as I'm having them take care of the giant knightmare out there." Clovis saw the Irregular's GX-01 Alphas trying to take down the Mark Nemo with no luck since it was brandishing its katana as its means of defense.

Clovis had the headset on his hands, knowing that the party at the other end was awaiting for his reply. _What now? Sister's knightmare been taken out of combat, her knights are fighting off any attempts to have her killed and the Irregulars are still having a problem taking out that giant thing that you can call a knightmare..._

The Viceroy began to ponder if he had choices available for him to bring the situation around to his advantage.

_I need to do something, but what? What can I do to resolve this?

* * *

_Cab, Freightliner Cascadia semi-trailer truck, en route to Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"We're almost near our base, sir." Nagisa informed Todo.

Todo nodded to Nagisa. "Good. Have Ryoga and Kotetsu informed to get their Burai Kais ready immediately."

"Understood."

"So what do we do now, sir?" Shogo asked Todo after he gave out his instructions.

Todo was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Unless the Britannian army has deployed Sutherland Electronic Warfare models out there to jam our communications, we have no choice but to get on the offensive."

"So do we launch a sneak attack?" Shogo adjusted his glasses.

"I'm afraid so." Todo sighed. "The Britannians were able to get on the offensive against us and jam our electronics while keeping their own online. Don't forget to inform Ryoga to follow our lead, Nagisa."

"All right." Shogo snickered. "Let's get this show on the road."

"There's a roadblock up ahead." Nagisa informed Todo. "Shall I?"

"Go ahead and ram it." Todo told his female Holy Sword subordinate.

Nagisa replied. "Yes, sir."

Nagisa pressed hard on the Cascadia's accelerator, making the truck go fast when it rammed the roadblock's barricades up ahead on the highway.

* * *

Cockpit, Mark Nemo

* * *

"This bunch is certainly a persistent lot."

Nemo was feeling the pinch in her fight against the Irregulars. She was able to defend herself fairly well against the GX-01 Alpha knightmares of Alice and Sancia, the former being a bit more aggressive than the last time the two had confronted each other.

"What aggression." Nemo commented, seeing that Alicia was trying to hit her more and more with her katana. "It seems that she must be using a agility-based geass to help her move in closer to me."

The Mark Nemo leaped back and fired off a wave of blonde knives again, directed this time to Alice.

_I don't believe it. _Nemo observed Alice's GX-01 smack the blonde knives away with her katana, swatting them away like flies hovering over a hot meal. _What kind of geass does that knightmare have in its use?_

Nemo noticed another GX-01 Alpha nearby with muscular-like arms near Alice's GX-01. _What's she doing? _Nemo wondered about the other knightmare while she continued to clash swords with Alice and Sancia.

What she found out a few seconds later was the muscular GX-01 was about to throw several uprooted trees straight for her.

* * *

Cockpit, Darlton's RPI-209 Gloucester

* * *

**"You bastard!"**

Darlton raised up his jousting lance to block an incoming attack by the Lancelot Club's MVS lance when it had tried to make for a stabbing attempt at his cockpit.

**"Come now, commander!" **Marc mocked Darlton, trying to make the MVS lance break his lance. **"This is what you taught me back in COSMOS, remember? Win with every ounce of strength in your body."**

_Damn you! _Darlton can't believe that a child soldier that he had trained in Britannian military tactics for years was now his worst enemy.

**"Even if it means," **Marc whacked away the lance from his Gloucester's hands. **"playing the dirty part of war, right?"**

**"I should have killed you when I had the chance seven years ago!" **Darlton yelled, firing the belly-mounted machine gun at the Club.

**"Miss meeee...." **The Club had its "Blaze Luminous" MSV particle shields on its forearms activated after seeing Darlton's Gloucester fire the machine gun. **"You're sooo easy to read, boss."**

"What do I do now?" Darlton whispered to himself, firing the dual slash harkens at his opponent.

**"HA!" **The Club armed itself with the VARIS after evading the fired weapons, taking aim at Darlton. **"See? You're making yourself predictable again, commander..."**

**"Why I oughta..." **Darlton was about to grab a Chaos fragmentation grenade to use against the Club when he saw a familiar knightmare come to his rescue.

**"Darlton!" **Guilford's voice echoed on his radio. **"I've come to help!"

* * *

**Cockpit, Guilford's RPI-209 Gloucester

* * *

**"Guilford!" **Darlton was stunned to hear his comrade arrive to help him. **"But what about..."**

**"Don't worry about the princess." **Guilford reassured the scarred officer. **"I've evacuated her back to Viceroy Clovis' G-1."**

**"And what about the strange man wearing a nothing but a helmet, suit and cape?" **Guilford clashed his lance with the Club's MVS lance when he heard Darlton's question.

**"I'm not sure..." **Guilford replied, firing the machine gun at the Club before he threw his own Chaos grenade. **"Last I saw him, he was decimating Sutherland after Sutherland with some kind of unknown... trick that he's using."**

**"Another one wants to feel the pain of being shot down?" **Guilford heard Marc mock him when he evaded the hurled weapon. **"Fine with me, then!" **The spectacles-wearing man saw the Club take aim with the VARIS at him instead of Darlton.

Guilford needed a distraction to prevent the Club from getting a good shot with the VARIS. _There!_

Another Chaos grenade was hurled straight at the Club, forcing it to use the VARIS in order to destroy it.

**"Consider that," **Guilford heard Darlton speak to him. **"a thank you for saving my life out there."**

Guilford smirked. **"Don't mention it, Darlton." **He then gripped his control sticks. **"Now then, let's take this one out."

* * *

**Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"W-what are you..." Clovis was shocked to see Ambrosia return back to the G-1's bridge.

"I thought I can see you first." Ambrosia entered the bridge, receiving some salutes from the officers present as she is commissioned in the Britannian army as an officer.

"Well, I need to speak with you." Clovis approached Ambrosia.

"Is there something wrong?" Ambrosia asked, seeing that Clovis was getting a bit nervous.

Clovis nodded. "I received an encrypted transmission from an unknown source while you were out there..."

"What about?" Ambrosia asked her half-brother.

"The...transmission was weird." Clovis sighed when he told her. "The party who radioed the G-1..."

"Yes?" Ambrosia began to worry about Clovis, seeing signs of hesitation when he led her outside the bridge. _It seems that being in the bridge is not good since we're outside. _

"He..." Clovis stared at his half-sister. "sounds like Lelouch, our deceased brother."

Ambrosia was in shock. "What?"

* * *

Cockpit, unknown knightmare, en route to Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Well, wasn't that quite impressive?"**

The Lelouch-like teenager chuckled, speaking to another party from his cockpit's radio in his personal Devicer suit. He led a three-man knightmare team, consisting of two RPI-212 Vincent Prototypes and an unknown aircraft-like vehicle, en route to the direction of Narita where the anti-insurgency operation was now taking place.

**"I'm quite impressed by this knightmare you gave me. A lot of new toys for me to try out later on." **Michael said, thanking his benefactor.

**"Indeed. You'll be able to have the opportunity to test them out."**

**"We are 10 kilometers near our destination." **Anya made contact on the teen's radio. **"Will you radio the Viceroy once more, Cardinal?"**

The Cardinal was silent before he said, **"Yes, I will. Thank you for reminding me, Anya."**

**"What are you going to tell them?"**

**"Be patient, Yoong." **The Cardinal reassured the young COSMOS soldier. **"You'll find out eventually."**

**

* * *

**Cockpit, Type 3F Gekka Prototype

* * *

**"How's the fighting there?"**

Rai engaged with a Sutherland armed with a machine pistol when he tried to get to the G-1.

**"Everything's okay!" **Jean replied when Rai had the Gekka Prototype's Katen Yaibato to slash the Sutherland in half. **"Looks like the boss' plan to use regular Sutherland against the army is working. We're getting chatter regarding friendly fire situations increasing by the minute."**

**"None of our guys are hit, I take it?" **Rai saw two Sutherland Electronic Warfare knightmares nearby, having their jammers active.

**"None at all, Rai." **Raising the Prototype's custom handgun, Rai strafed the four knightmares from left to right and vice versa. **"Never mind, looks like I figured out why some of us were receiving unclear communications a while ago when the battle started."**

**"Sutherland Electronic Warfare type models?"**

**"Yep."

* * *

**Outside Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ambrosia grilled her younger half-brother carefully.

"Yes." Clovis whispered.

Ambrosia didn't know if she should ram her head on the wall or draw her sword and kill Clovis for trying to attempt a joke in the middle of an anti-insurgency op.

"What are you talking about?" Ambrosia hissed at Clovis. "Lelouch died with Nunnally and Cornelia when Japan was invaded seven years ago. You should know that by now."

"I know." Clovis ran his right hand on his head. "But that's just the thing."

"What do you mean?" Ambrosia raised her right eyebrow, seeing that Clovis was still hesitant.

"The caller who radioed G-1 sounded like Lelouch..." Clovis insisted. "Whether you wish to believe me or not."

"I wonder if I'm just going mad." Ambrosia had the urge to slap her face, then Clovis next, when one of the bridge officers emerged out to speak to Clovis.

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02 Guren Mk II

* * *

**"ZERO! Are you all right?"**

Karen had received news from her fellow Black Knights that Zero had personally entered the battle, taking out his first knightmare when he engaged Ambrosia's personal Gloucester. What even excited the ace Devicer was Zero winning against the famed Witch of Britannia.

**"Don't worry about me, Kallen." **Zero replied, which made Kallen wonder how he was able to make contact with her despite not having some sort of radio equipment with him on the ground. **"Just remember. We should be able to assist the JLF in regrouping any of their surviving forces. It seems that that their Four Holy Swords are in the scene too."**

**"Roger, Le-" **Kallen halted when she nearly said Lelouch instead of Zero. **"Zero."** She watched Zero take on two Sutherlands armed with jousting lances when several black whips emerged out from his body.

Kallen dispatched a Sutherland nearby with the use of the Guren's Fukushahadō arm, clamping its head/Factsphere unit with the claw before she activated the weapon. "So long." Kallen eyed her handiwork when the Sutherland began to warp from its interior due to the presence of radiation. The Guren moved back after the warped Sutherland began to show signs that it was about to explode.

"Hah!" Kallen armed her Guren with the fork knife, using it to incapacitate another Sutherland by stabbing its cockpit.

**"HAHAHH!!!" **Kallen swore she heard the Sutherland's pilot scream in pain before she raised the Guren's custom handgun to riddle it with bullets.

_One of these days... _Kallen sighted another Sutherland that tried to come to its comrade's aid when she fired her handgun again. _I need to confront Zero alone and figure out if Lelouch is really underneath that helmet like the last time I saw him._

"Hm..." Kallen saw in her console three unidentified knightmares in the area. "Three knightmares? And the sensor's not identifying them as from Britannia, the JLF, Black Knights or from the Lost Soldiers?"

The red-haired guerrilla looked up to see the three unidentified knightmares flying overhead and en route towards the Narita battlefield.

* * *

Kitchen, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Sayoko, there you are."

Cornelia peeked inside the kitchen to see Sayoko cleaning up a few more plates from the sink.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Cornelia." Sayoko bowed after she set the dried plates away. "I didn't expect you so soon."

"It's all right." Cornelia shook her head. "I'm just wondering if you've seen Nunnally."

"Not really." Sayoko replied. "Last thing I remembered before coming down, she was in her room."

"And Lelouch?"

"He went out. I heard he told me some friends of his invited him out."

"Really?" Cornelia was amazed that her half-brother would be going out. "That would be odd." The purple-haired history teacher smirked. "He doesn't usually go out like that for an extended period of time unless a few people _persuaded_ him to do so." She threw in a smirk.

"I believe that's a good thing for Master Lelouch." Sayoko suggested. "It does him good if he goes out and enjoys the fresh air like this all the time aside from this weekend."

"All right." Cornelia excused herself. "Thank you, Sayoko."

* * *

Outside Lelouch's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Cornelia peeked inside the empty room of Lelouch after she left the kitchen and went upstairs to the second floor.

"Lulu." The ex-princess sighed, leaning against the wall after she gently closed the door. "What are you up to?"

She hugged herself, despite wearing a blue windbreaker over her white blouse with gray jogging pants.

_Seriously, what is that boy up to these days? He seems to have changed ever since nearly being killed after trying to get home using the Shinjuku ghetto._

Cornelia then walked down the corridor away from Lelouch's room, having passed by Nunnally's too.

"Even Nana too." Cornelia couldn't help, but feel that something was wrong. "She's gone. And I don't know what to make of this."

Staring at the outside world through the corridor's glass windows, Cornelia noticed a sparrow fly past by.

"I just hope Lulu and Nana are okay out there."

Chapter 11 END

* * *

PS - Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner than later, some personal stuff been happening to me. Lately, I flunked the semestral and overall GPA below 2. I have to thank JAPN 101 for giving me a D, but it's considering that I didn't take Japanese continuously after I took it around 2006/2007. For that, I need to attend academic seminars that would help me get back on track, not to mention ensure that I get a 2 on my semestral GPA by this Fall 2009. This is not a good year for me.

Folks are pissed off, I'm pissed off. God who knows is pissed off by this change of events (Probably some unknown force that influences my life's pissed off too.). For one thing, I have potential time to finish up whatever fics I need to finish. Mainly this, including my Ga-rei fanfic too. On the other hand, I need to attend the said seminars or else I'll really be asked to attend the local college and get loads of subjects. I don't want to know how long I need to take in order to get back to university. I hope it's not long...

Just wish me luck and hopefully, I can regain my good academic standing status by next year. I'll probably need it yeah? Also, my back's kinda hurting me recently for the past few days now. That's also another reason why I'm late in updating this story. As of this upload, I'm a bit okay. Hopefully, I can get some painkillers to alleviate the pain before it takes a toll on my health this year. Right now, it's kinda gone. So maybe I'll be checking if there are painkillers that can take care of back pains without going to the need of getting a prescription in the meantime.

One more thing, imagine the exoskeleton suits mentioned here by the Eden Tengu ninjas like the ones used by the Arsenal Tengu ninjas in MGS2. Also, I'll see if I can get more Burai/Sutherland variants based from the Code Geass Nintendo DS game in the next few chapters. In the meantime, hope you like some of them here in the chapter.

As for the appearance of the Ballistic Knife, I got that from watching Deadliest Warrior's **Green Berets vs. Spetsnaz** episode last Tuesday. Pretty awesome since they showed squad on squad tactics. And yeah, the BK's a killer weapon when used wisely. XP

For now, let me know how's it done. So let me know if I need to double check something/take note of something to avoid doing in the future because I tend to forget things sometimes when I'm in the middle of doing a chapter like this. I just hope it's okay, especially with you know who... Sides, I may have messed up a few things thanks to the pain at my back. Feedback of all kinds are appreciated. Flames will be used to heat up the kitchen stove in my place.

Speaking of which, I now have 20 people as of 5/2009 in the story's favorites list and 13 people on the favorite alert. Thanks guys! Always a pleasure to have this story in your alerts. I hope I can deliver more exciting chapters to the end.

I'll still try to work on doing either Lelouch/Kallen or Lelouch/Cornelia or maybe the unthinkable and do Lelouch/Cornelia/Kallen. We'll see...


	12. Intervention

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The Britannian Expeditionary Force commanded by Clovis and Ambrosia to subdue the JLF has been hampered heavily thanks to the intervention of the Lost Soldiers and the Black Knights in the Britannian military's Narita COIN op. However, another force has already made its presence known in the battlefield. How will they be able to change the course of the fighting? Will their intervention be able to bring victory to the Britannians or defeat? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 12: Intervention

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your Highness!" The bridge officer saw Clovis and Ambrosia return inside the G-1's bridge. "The unknown party..."

"Hand it to me, Corporal." Clovis said, taking the officer's headset. Wearing it, Clovis communicated with the other party via headset microphone. **"G-1 to unknown party. G-1 to unknown party, are you there? Come in please."**

**"Viceroy." **The Cardinal came up on the radio, chuckling to Clovis. **"I'm so glad that you decided to consider my offer to help..."**

**"I understand. Are you really serious in assisting us in Narita?"**

**"Of course. In fact, I'll prove to you how my associates and I can help you a bit at least in turning the tides of battle..."**

"Clovis." Ambrosia whispered to Clovis after stepping inside the bridge. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I do." Clovis insisted. "Anyone who's willing to help me defeat the JLF, the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers are enough for me..."

**

* * *

**Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"What the heck?"**

Tamaki and Nagata were leading a team of 4 Burais in use by the Black Knights when the two Vincent Prototypes, in their gold and red colored accents, had touched down from the sky, landing safely thanks to the mounted air glide wing systems.

**"Gold and red knightmares?" **Nagata was alarmed by the presence of the unknown knightmares. **"Who the hell are you?"**

**"Your worst..." **The Cardinal's Vincent Prototype moved in towards the Black Knight squad. **"nightmare." **

**"Look out!" **One of the Black Knight Burais tried to intervene in front of Nagata and Tamaki, aiming its machine pistol. However, the Cardinal used the needle blazer mounted on its left elbow and stabbed its cockpit in one strike.

**"Hey, hey, hey!!!" **The Second Vincent Prototype, piloted by Michael Yoong, moved in and combined the dual MVS lances into a MVS sword. Seeing the second Burai moving in to assist his colleague, Michael twirled the sword above its head and slashed its adversary into half.

**"Holy sh-t!" **Nagata cursed, knowing that he and Tamaki are the only Black Knight Burais left.

**"Anya..." **The Cardinal contacted the third knightmare in his party, the Tristan. **"Assist the Viceroy as soon as you arrive and report in to his G-1, understand?"**

**"Understood." **The Tristan flew in its Fortress form towards the G-1, now located a bit further back from the outskirts of the Narita Mountains for its own safety.

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02 Guren Mk II

* * *

"New knightmares?"

Kallen noticed three knightmares that have arrived in Narita, moving in close to the Burais of her fellow Black Knights.

"Dammit." Kallen murmured, firing her handgun at three incoming Sutherlands. "They're attacking Tamaki and Nagata's group. Gotta help..."

**"Kallen." **Ougi radioed Kallen. **"Did you spot the three new knightmares that arrived?"**

**"I did." **Kallen fired her last handgun burst when she responded. **"They're attacking Tamaki and Nagata's group." **

**"Go on and help them." **Ougi told her. **"I got Zero on the line about it and he told me to relay the message."**

**"Understood."  
**

Kallen rushed out to assist Tamaki and Nagata, hoping that she made it in time.

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01 Lancelot

* * *

"Suzaku!"

Lloyd called to the Devicer, who poked his seat out of the Lancelot's cockpit.

"Yes, what is it?"

Lloyd grinned at Suzaku, "Guess what? We've been given the go-ahead by Viceroy Clovis."

"And what about princess Ambrosia?"

Mariel replied, "She's going to sit this out. We've got reports that Zero's responsible for destroying it."

"Zero huh?" Suzaku mused. "Okay..." He brought his back into the cockpit.

**"Suzaku, are you ready?" **Cécile's voice was heard on the headset placed on his right ear.

**"Already on it, Cécile." **Suzaku sealed the cockpit and inserted the key into the console's port, activating the knightmare's Yggdrasil Drive.

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A gray Lincoln Town Car was cruising down the streets of the downtown area in the Tokyo Settlement in the afternoon, having medium to heavy traffic build up.

"How long to our destination?" A man in his early 50s with a mustache was wearing a gray suit and pants with a pair of eyeglasses. He was seated at the rear of the Town Car.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Lubie." replied the Town Car's chauffeur, wearing a white polo dress shirt, black pants and polished shoes. "It's quite traffic down here in downtown. We probably won't be out of this area for a few more minutes."

"I see." His mobile phone vibrated on the pocket of his coat. "I'm not in a hurry anyway. Just try to make sure we get there without getting into an accident."

"I understand, Mr. Lubie."

**"Hello."** The man was quick to answer the call.

**"Greetings Lenard. I hope that I'm not disturbing you or anything, am I?"**

Lenard was stunned when he heard who called him, but nevertheless was calm. **"No, not really. I'm just...surprised. That's all."**

**"I see." **The other caller replied. **"I just called in to see if you're doing all right."**

Lenard was a bit alarmed by the response. "What do you mean by that?"

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The Eden Tengu Ninjas, counting around 8, were scouting the forest of Narita while staying hidden in the forests to avoid being dragged into the battle between the Britannians and the JLF, Black Knights, Lost Soldiers and the recently arrived Cardinal of Eden Vital.

"No luck so far." One of the ninjas searched the forests, seeing corpses of dead JLF guerrillas and Britannian marines. "All we've been seeing so far are dead bodies. Nothing more."

"Keep searching." Another ninja advised. "We can't return back to Eden Vital unless we find a suitable candidate for Master VV's cyberization program that he's been planning for some time."

"I wonder who's going to be the unlucky guy to be the guinea pig?"

"You tell me. I don't even want to know who it is."

"Right, right. Forget I asked in the first place anyway."

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01 Lancelot

* * *

**"Interface complete. Receptor alignment initiating. Man-machine interface confirmed."**

Suzaku exhaled his breath, getting his grip on the Lancelot's controls, hearing Mariel inform Suzaku on the progress of the knightmare's activation.

_Here goes. I just hope I can make use of this situation to make things right._

**"Start up phase. All green."**

_For Lelouch. For Nunnally. For Father._

**"Z-01 Lancelot, now activated."**

**"Understood!" **Suzaku announced. **"Z-01 Lancelot, launching!"**

Suzaku moved the Lancelot forward, leaving the SDGSD truck straight to the battlefield ahead.

_For the restoration of Japan._

_

* * *

_Cockpit, Dalque's GX-01 Alpha

* * *

**"Sancia!" **Dalque began to whine, using her Geass conduit to allow her GX-01 Alpha knightmare to battle against the Mark Nemo by hurling several uprooted tree trunks at it. It was somehow shrugging off the attack by using its blonde knives to shred them to bits. **"When do we get to do something about this knightmare? All it does is to shrug off our attacks like they're nothing..."**

**"I was told by the Colonel that the device had a sudden malfunction problem after the trap was prepared out in the field." **Sancia replied. **"He said we need to hold it out for at least 1 more minute, so don't slack off there."**

Dalque sighed, throwing an uprooted tree trunk at Mark Nemo as a distraction for Sancia to rush in with her katana. **"Aw, this sucks!" **The dark-skinned girl saw Sancia's katana clash with the Mark Nemo's, the distraction apparently worked for her CO to get in close and fight the giant knightmare. **"But alright..."**

_Guess I can't do anything but to provide support... _

Dalque decided to move in and tackle Mark Nemo. However, the Mark Nemo leaped out of the way and tripped Dalque's GX-01 Alpha instead.

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"I do not understand what you speak of just right now."**

Lenard was getting impatient with the caller on his mobile, not to mention a bit nervous for the past minutes while his Town Car had been moving bit by bit through the traffic. His sedan had once again been stopped at another 4-way intersection in the downtown area of the Tokyo Settlement by another red light.

**"Come now, Lenard." **The caller had laughed a bit. **"I just want to reacquire your...services for the meantime, if you don't mind."**

**"I already told you," **Lenard angrily said over the mobile. **"I don't want to do it anymore. Not after designing the Lancelots and the Vincent Prototype."**

**"You sound certain that you don't want to help us out anymore."**

**"I don't want to." **hissed Lenard. **"I had enough of being a knightmare developer." **He sighed before he continued, **"I only decided to help you just to advance my expertise in creating them. But now's the time I quit for good."**

**"I see." **The caller chuckled, making Lenard nervous. **"If that has to be the case for you and me, Lenard..."**

_What does he mean by that?_

The ex-Britannian knightmare developer noticed two Husqvarna SM610 Supermoto bikes were now in the vicinity of the sedan. Lenard noticed each one of the bikes were on both side of the vehicle.

Lenard noticed the bikers were wearing dark windbreakers. Their faces concealed by sunglasses worn with full face motorbike helmets of various makes. _Now both of these bikes have arrived on both sides of the Town Car? What's going on here?_

**"It saddens me that we must end our relationship like this, Lenard Lubie."**

"Lenard Lubie." Lenard saw one of the motorcyclists utter his name under his helmet before he raised his Ingram MAC-10 submachine gun, hidden from inside his windbreaker. It was held on his right hand with the submachine gun slinged on the right shoulder.

"My god..." Lenard was shocked to know who the gunmen are. "The Britannian Defense League..."

"All Hail the purity of Britannia!" The riders of the SM610 aimed their MAC-10s, drawn out from their windbreakers, at the Town Car while the traffic signal at the intersection was still red.

"Let's get..." Lenard tried to warn his driver to speed up the Town Car to get away from his MAC-10-armed assailants. It was, however, too late for Lenard to do something as the sedan was being riddled with lots of .45 ACP bullets.

The barrage of gunfire kept going for an unknown number of minutes until the motorbikers determined that Lenard and his driver were gunned down without any chance of being able to move. One of the helmeted BDL gunmen saw some civilians trying to approach them, making him aim the MAC-10's barrel and fire the weapon to discourage them from coming any closer and apprehend them.

"Let's move!" The leading SM610 motioned to his comrades to move out, leaving the area as the bewildered civilians flee in panic from what had just occurred.

"I-I'm sorry, Mariel..." The wounded Lenard was able to speak for a bit before he passed out from his gunshot wounds.

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

**"Hey big guy!" **Marc received a transmission from Rai, all while in the midst of trying to blast Darlton and Guilford's Gloucesters down from a distance with the VARIS. **"You still okay?"**

**"No time, Rai!" **Marc gritted his teeth, taking on two of Princess Ambrosia's well-trained knightmare pilots. **"Unless it's something important, it better wait..."**

**"It's about the fact that some of the guys and I've spotted a couple of Sutherland Electronic Warfare types out there. They're most likely the culprits trying to jam JLF communications."**

The new piece of information had startled Marc, who was still using his VARIS without success as they keep dodging by moving left and right. _RRRGGHH! _Holstering the VARIS, Marc connected the ends of his MVS swords into a single MVS lance.

**"I see." **Marc held the MVS lance above the Club's head and twirled the weapon, intimidating the two men in keeping their distance away for the meantime. **"But why a couple?"**

**"We've taken out most of the EWs at our initiative." **came Rai's reply.

**"Understood." **Rai clashed against Guilford, using the MVS lance to block a stabbing attempt with his jousting lance. **"As soon as you destroy them, contact the JLF immediately and let them know we're able to destroy them."**

**"Got it!"**

_Hmm? _Marc disengaged from Guilford and rushed in to Darlton, seeing him trying to approch the direction of the Narita Mountains. His Gloucester was now armed with a cannon-type gun.

**"Come now, Darlton." **Dashing on the side, Marc twirled the MVS lance and hacked the cannon gun into two pieces. **"I've been playing with your friend for the past few minutes and you're running away? That makes me a sad, sad man..." **

**"Stay back!" **Darlton fired the anti-personnel machine gun at the Club, making it block the gunfire with its Blaze Luminous MSV particle shields covering its head and chest.

**"Gee Darlton." **Marc continued to mock his ex-CO. **"And I thought that you'd be aware of the properties of the Z-01B Lancelot Club?"**

**"So you stole it huh?" **Darlton drew out his machine pistol. **"Makes this situation much more interesting."**

**"I know." **Marc moved in before Darlton completely drew out the machine pistol, stabbing the Glocester's left shoulder before dismembering it with a quick slice from the MVS lance. **"I feel the same way."**

* * *

Cockpit, Type 3F Gekka Prototype

* * *

**"There they are! Look!"**

Rai, leading Jean and Henri, began to approach the two Sutherland EW types while Yi and Ken followed them from the rear.

**"All right! They're the last EWs we've hunted down in the area!" **Henri yelled, seeing the two knightmares being caught by surprise. **"Let's get them!"**

**"Watch out!" **One of the Sutherland EWs noticed the approaching Sutherlands, noticing them as hostile if they were not traveling alongside the Gekka Prototype. **"It's the enemy!"**

**"Action!" **Rai went straight to one of the Sutherland EWs with the Gekka Prototype's Fukushahado to grab one of the EWs head/Factsphere unit by surprise.

**"What the..." **The EW pilot suddenly didn't have time to react since his knightmare was being warped from its interior due to the presence of radiation emitting from the Fukushahado.** "NOOOOO!!!!" **The knightmare was subsequently destroyed in the attack.

**"Eat this!" **Jean and Ken teamed up to use their machine pistols on the second EW, riddling its cockpit and chest with bullets before the former fired the machine pistol's underbarrel grenade launcher.

**"All right, we did it!" **Rai informed his colleagues. **"Inform JLF command that we've been able to get rid of the Sutherland EWs near the Narita Mountains ASAP!"**

**

* * *

**Command Center, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"General Katase! Incoming transmission from the Lost Soldiers!"

Katase had been surprised to hear from the Lost Soldiers. The last transmission he had received was that they were busy having their hands full fighting the Britannian forces.

"What about it?" Katase had asked.

"Sir, the Sutherland Electronic Warfare type knightmare squad was wiped out by the Lost Soldiers." replied the command center officer. "We're now able to resume all forms of communication with our knightmare and infantry forces in the field."

The old man felt a glimmer of hope when the officer had informed him. _It seems they're the ones responsible for jamming our communications from HQ to our JLF Burais in the field. _Perhaps there is some slight chance to beat back the Britannian army despite the presence of three unknown knightmares. _We have a chance to defeat the Britannians and have another miracle at our hands._

"Send word to any knightmare pilot in our base to be ready for any further instructions." Katase relayed the instructions.

"Understood, General." The officer promptly saluted Katase.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"ZERO! BUDDY! You made it!" **

Tamaki was ecstatic to see Zero arrive to the rescue as he and Nagata had been on the defensive fighting against the Vincent Prototypes of the Cardinal and Michael.

**"Tamaki, Nagata!" **Zero spoke to his Black Knight subordinates. **"Get out of here!" **He cracked the gloved knuckles on both of his hands. **"This one's mine."**

**"U-understood, Zero." **Nagata replied, being the first to leave the scene.

**"Just don't die on me, Zero!" **Tamaki yelled to Zero before he too left the scene to follow Nagata's retreat.

_Yeah, whatever. _

Zero was alone, facing off against the two Vincents that were towering before him.

**"So this is the great Zero of the Order of the Black Knights huh?" **Zero heard Micheal mock at him from his Vincent. **"And here I thought that you'd be facing against me in a knightmare."

* * *

**

**"Darlton!"**

Seeing his comrade's Gloucester get damaged by Marc's Club, Guilford had a Chaos frag grenade on its left hand at the ready.

**"Guilford!" **Darlton was somehow able to get away from the Club and prevent itself from being damaged, using its right hand to hold its machine pistol. He was lucky that he didn't use the knightmare's left hand or he would be left with little weapons for his Gloucester to use.

**"Take cover!" **Marc suddenly went on the defensive, getting rid of the MVS lance by detaching the dual MVS swords. He used the Blaze Luminous MSV particle shields and covered his head and body after manipulating the Club to kneel, ensuring that his knightmare won't get damaged by the shrapnel that came out of the hurled weapon.

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01 Lancelot

* * *

Suzaku had been on the move ever since he left the SDGSD's trailer, engaging JLF and Black Knight Burais by using the dual slash harkens to incapacitate them.

_I can do this! _

The Lancelot Devicer saw a JLF Burai getting ready to aim its machine pistol at him. At instinct, Suzaku had the Lancelot execute a jumping spinning kick that struck the Burai on its left temple by surprise.

"What?!" Suzaku dodged the gunfire from the Burai's machine pistol when it was fired after being struck by the kick. _Good!_ Leaving the downed Burai, Suzaku continued to move on in the battlefield in order to help around as much.

**"Major Kururugi!" **Suzaku heard Guilford's transmission on his radio.

**"Sir Guilford!" **The Devicer immediately replied. **"What is it?"**

**"I'm assisting Major Darlton to get away from the Lost Soldiers!" **Guilford told Suzaku. **"I need some assistance in evacuating him at least until he can get back to the G-1."**

**"Understood." **Suzaku had armed the Lancelot with the VARIS, taking aim at the Club. In response, the Club deactivated its Blaze Luminous MSV particle shields and also drew out its own VARIS.

"Take this!" Suzaku fired the VARIS when he went on the offensive, moving forward. He saw the Club doing the same action that he did, noticing their VARIS projectiles making contact with each other.

"They collided?" The two Lancelot-type knightmares were nearly knocked out when the projectiles exploded when they collided.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I think I found something!"

An Eden Tengu ninja spotted the bodies of soldiers from the Britannian Army's Purist Faction, some of them found outside the scattered wrecked cockpit modules.

"Good work." The ninja signaled to his colleagues to scout the area and make sure no enemies were in sight.

"Perfect." The senior ninja in the squad said to the others. "The Purists. They'll be quite useful in case we'll be able to find someone still alive for Master VV's cyborg program."

"So what now?" The ninja asked the senior.

"Start searching!" The instructions were then relayed. "Make sure that there's a Purist soldier who's still alive, understand?!"

"Sir!"

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02 Guren Mk II

* * *

"Two Lancelots?!"

Kallen, on her way to reinforce Zero's position, noticed the two Lancelots fighting each other. First they used their respective VARIS rifles to pick the other off from a distance. When it didn't work, they came into close quarters and chose to use their respective MVS lances instead.

_There's one way to tell which one's the Britannian from the other. _Kallen charged in the fight with the fork knife at the ready, already held in a reverse grip on its left hand. _And that's the one without the blue-tipped horn!!!_

She took the gold and white Lancelot by surprise, striking its right arm with the fork knife.

**"Kallen!" **She received a transmission from the Club. **"Thanks for dropping by. I was getting a bit worked up here..."**

**"Not a problem!" **The Lancelot, now on the defensive again, attacked the Guren Mk II with one of its MVS swords after deactivating its MVS lance. **"I'm glad to help a fellow anti-Britannian fighter in mind."**

**"I know." **Marc used his MVS lance to further put the Lancelot on the defensive. **"But we can't stick out here for long. I heard that your Zero needs some help out there."**

**"ZERO?!" **Kallen yelled out loud. **"ZERO!!!"**

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Have some of this!"**

Michael's Vincent went on the offensive first, using its handgun mounted on the knightmare's left arm to attack Zero.

**"You missed a spot there." **Zero went to humor his opponent when he leaped back to evade the incoming handgun fire.

**"Why you?!" **Michael was frustrated, seeing Zero move so fast that his handgun barrage was not even at least hitting him. **"Pesky, annoying little insect..."**

Zero eyed the other Vincent, standing by to watch him. _This feeling's quite familiar. I can sense him, but I don't know who he is.  
_

**"Hey!" **Michael yelled at Zero, striking him with a punch when he tried to leap in close to his Vincent. **"Stop dawdling around and pay attention to me!"

* * *

**Cockpit, Sancia's GX-01 Alpha

* * *

**"Irregulars!" **Sancia communicated to her Irregulars subordinates. **"We've got the word from Colonel Madd! Prepare the trap!"**

**"Understood!" **Alice and Dalque both replied in unison, attacking the Mark Nemo.

**"Lead it to the trap as designated." **Sancia told the girls, seeing the highlighted portion of the Narita Mountains in her console's tactical map where the trap had been laid by COSMOS personnel.

_I just hope we can beat this thing once and for all._

Sancia armed her GX-01 Alpha with a rifle, taking aim at Mark Nemo while Alice engaged it with her katana.

_And fire!_

The Irregulars team leader fired off a shot from her rifle after targeting the Mark Nemo's head.

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your Highness." Madd reported to Clovis, studying the Narita Mountain tactical map. "My men in COSMOS has laid a special trap for the unknown knightmare out there. My subordinates will see to it."

"Alright." Clovis replied. "Report back for any progress regarding it."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Your Highness!" The bridge's communications officer reported to him. "We're getting an incoming transmission!"

"What's the source?" Ambrosia asked.

"I don't know." The officer shook his head. "For some reason, it seems to be encrypted."

"Let's make contact with her." Clovis instructed the officer.

**"Greetings, your Highness." **Anya's voice was heard on the main screen, which had the words "SOUND ONLY" shown. **"My name is Anya Alstreim, here to assist you in your operation."**

"Anya?" Ambrosia was shocked to hear the name. She then told Clovis, "I remember that she was supposedly a student of Lady Marianne in etiquette back in the mainland when she was killed by pro-republican terrorists."

Clovis replied, "You're right." But he frowned in front of his half-sister. "But what's she doing here, joining in this operation?"

**"Your Highness? Is there something wrong?"**

Clovis realized that Anya was waiting for a reply from him.

**"No. I apologize for keeping you waiting." **Clovis responsded. Darlton and Guilford entered the bridge, still wearing their Devicer suits. **"Your assistance is appreciated, Anya."**

**"I'll be heading out now." **The connection ended with Anya's Tristan seen outside the G-1, leaving towards the direction of the Narita Mountains.

"What do we do about this?" Ambrosia asked Clovis.

Clovis sighed. "How the hell should I know?"

* * *

Cockpit, Alice's GX-01 Alpha

* * *

**"You're almost near the trap, Alice. Just keep pushing her there."**

**"Got it." **Alice received Sancia's message, keeping up the offensive against the Mark Nemo with her katana clashing against her opponents while Sancia assisted her with long-range fire support to further push the Mark Nemo towards the trap.

**"HHHAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Alice yelled at the top of her voice, going to slice off the Mark Nemo's left arm. However, Alice was pushed back by its blonde knives.

**"Here I come, Alice!" **Dalque came rushing in to assist her Irregulars comrade, using the strength of her GX-01 Alpha and the Geass conduit included, throwing in several uprooted tree trunks at the Mark Nemo. Alice saw the Mark Nemo was moving backwards, step by step.

**"Thanks, Dalque!" **Alice had her knightmare rush in after Dalque had finished her job, performing a tackle on the Mark Nemo while it was caught off its guard.

**"Sancia!" **Alice made contact with Sancia after seeing the Mark Nemo in the target area. **"The Mark Nemo's in the target area! Activate it!"**

**"Activating!" **She heard Sancia reply, seeing a flash of light from the ground when it was activated. Alice saw that the trap had been camouflaged carefully that even the Mark Nemo was not aware of its existence.

**

* * *

**Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"And there you are, your Highness." Madd pointed out the location on the tactical map where the Mark Nemo was cornered when the trap was activated by Sancia. "The Gefjun Disturber."

"It's disabled?" Clovis observed on the main screen, via cameras from the GX-01 Alphas on the field, saw the Mark Nemo squirm in pain as it tried to escape from the Gefjun Disturber trap.

"If it was that easy," Darlton commented, seeing the circular trap used agains the aggressive knightmare. "then why didn't we deploy that thing in the first place?"

"We needed some time to study its tactics, Major Darlton." Madd defended himself. "Of course, we didn't even know of this knightmare's existence until it made its debut in the Shinjuku ghetto."

"So what's next?" Guilford asked.

"What's next?" Madd grinned. "It's simple. We take it down for good..."

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02 Guren Mk II

* * *

Kallen had been fighting the Lancelot together with the Club for an unknown period of time, using their handheld weapons on the offensive or on the defensive.

_Must get the advantage to us instead of this Lancelot-type knightmare. _Kallen felt she was getting tired. The Eurasian noticed her muscle movements were getting a bit slower and slower, her joints aching in the arms and hands. She, however, resolved to win the fight.

Even if it meant being killed in the name of the liberation of Japan from Britannian occupation.

_Hm..._ She noticed the Lancelot was about to punch her Guren Mk II. "Oh no, you don't!" Using her claw arm to grab it, Kallen activated the Fukushahado immediately. The Lancelot reacted by detaching the Blazer Luminous module on its left arm, using its right arm to take hold of one of its MVS swords.

"Not a chance!" Kallen did the same thing again, grabbing it with the Fukushahado and activating it to destroy it.

The Club assisted Kallen in the fray, getting a hold of its MVS lance and stabbed the Lancelot's right Factsphere unit.

**"Thanks a lot..." **Kallen thanked Marc for the backup.

**"Not at all." **The Club twirled its MVS lance. **"We have the same objective in mind after all."**

**"Right!" **Kallen charged in and fired the handgun, forcing the Lancelot to dodge the gunfire.

**"Here goes!" **The Club deactivated the MVS lance once more, arming itself with the VARIS instead. Taking aim while the dodging gunfire, Marc took careful aim to ensure that he would hit the Lancelot.

_Wow! _Kallen was amazed, seeing the Club's VARIS hit the Lancelot's left arm and head with perfect accuracy when she distracted the Lancelot with handgun gunfire. _I remember hearing from various underground anti-Britannian occupation forum boards that a select group of Britannian soldiers were enhanced to have meta-human like reflexes in their movements, especially when manipulating their knightmares._

She stared at the Club, lowering the VARIS after it did its job.

_Does that mean, Marc-san's really one of those soldiers with meta-human enhancements?_

The two knightmares were then strafed by machine gun fire, coming from the air.

**"What is that?" **Kallen saw the Tristan, in its Fortress Mode, continuously strafing them in the air.

* * *

Cockpit, Tristan

* * *

**"Sir Suzaku Kururugi." **Anya tried to make contact with Suzaku's damaged Lancelot.

**"W-who are you?!" **Suzaku was startled that someone from outside the Britannian military or from the current Imperial family would know his full name.

**"There's no time for that." **Anya told the startled Devicer. **"I am here to assist you in battling these guerrillas."**

**"Oh." **Suzaku understood Anya's message. **"I see. Thank you, but I'm badly damaged as you can see."**

**"Please retreat." **Anya advised him. **"I have received instructions from Earl Asplund, requiring your immediate withdrawal back at once."**

**"All right." **Suzaku began to retreat. **"Thank you."

* * *

**

Cab, Freightliner Cascadia semi-trailer truck, en route to Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Todo-san!" Nagisa called for Todo's attention, her left hand on the truck's microphone with her right hand on the steering wheel. "Communication with HQ is clear! I can contact them again without any electronic intereference."

"It seems the Sutherland Electronic Warfare types have been taken care of." Shogo surmised the situation. "Courtesy of the Lost Soldiers."

_We'll need to thank them later. _"Nagisa! Inform Ryoga and Kotetsu to get ready at once!"

"Are we going in with the Burai Kais, Todo-san?" Shogo asked Todo.

"Ah..." Todo was quick to reply. "As you can see, the fight at Narita's turning into a fight with multiple factions. You got the Britannians facing off against our comrades, the Black Knights and now, the Lost Soldiers."

"So we'll be going in while the Britannians are still distracted?" Nagisa asked.

Todo nodded. "Ah, you're right. Be sure to keep the truck going once we're all in our Burai Kais."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Cockpit, Mark Nemo

* * *

"What is this?!"

Nemo was stunned to see that the Mark Nemo was caught in a trap.

"So this is the horrifying and stunning power of the Gefjun Disturber." Nemo murmured, seeing that she cannot manipulate her knightmare. "How could I have been so blind? Me, having the powers of the Demon King, caught in an elaborate trap such as this?!"

_What do we do, Nemo? _Nunnally asked, apparently feeling scared that the Mark Nemo was not moving.

"Quiet, Nunnally." Nemo retorted. "I'm thinking of a way out." _But this may be bad, considering that I can't move the knightmare._

Nemo saw Alice charging, seemingly reckless, using its katana to dismember the Mark Nemo's left arm off. "WHAT?! Goddamit, move!" The attack was followed by another attack from Alice, this time taking out the Mark Nemo's head.

"This cannot be!!!!" Nemo shouted, still trying to get out of the Gefjun Disturber trap.

She noticed that machine gun fire was heard from a distance, being fired towards the trap that the Mark Nemo was on.

* * *

Cockpit, Type 3F Gekka Prototype

* * *

**"Ah, our once esteemed comrades at the Irregulars." **Rai mocked Sancia and the others, using the Gekka Prototype's handgun to destroy the Gefjun Disturber trap and the hidden generator camouflaged nearby. **"Salutations to you all."**

**"The Lost Soldiers!" **Dalque shouted, tossing in an uprooted tree trunk at Rai. He evaded it by shooting it to pieces with the handgun.

**"Rai!" **Jean made contact with Rai, engaging the GX-01 Alphas with the machine pistol. **"Boss is being held up with Kallen by some flying knightmare. Said that he'll be late for the party to engage the Irregulars."**

**"H-hold it!" **Rai engaged Sancia, clashing the Katen Yaibato against her katana. **"I'm getting a frequency update from the JLF! Check this out guys..."**

**"Attention to all friendly forces! This is Kyoshiro Todo of the Japanese Liberation Front! We're coming in to assist you!"

* * *

**Somewhere near the G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"INCOMING!"**

One of the Sutherlands pointed out the incoming Freightliner Cascadia trucks that were driving straight for the G-1 without any signs of stopping.

**"Fire! Fire!" **The Sutherlands opened fire with their machine pistols at the trucks, blowing them up when machine pistol fire struck the vehicles.

**"What the heck was that?" **A Sutherland armed with a jousting lance tried to come forward to inspect the smoldering wrecks.

Instead, he met a leaping knightmare that resembled the Burais being used by the JLF and the Black Knights. Its head/Factsphere unit had two white antennae protruding from it.

**"Oh god! AAAAHHAHHA!!" **The lance-armed Sutherland was taken by surprise when the white antennae-looking knightmare used its seemingly revolving blade sword to slice the Sutherland into half.

**"It's the enemy! Don't get them near the G-1!" **Several of the Sutherlands had fired either their machine pistols or their large cannons to attack the five knightmares that had arrived.

**"Everyone!" **Todo yelled to his Four Holy Sword subordinates. **"Let's show these Britannian the power of the Burai Kais! Capture Clovis and Ambrosia!" **He once again used his Burai Kai's Seibato sword to take down another Sutherland after stabbing its cockpit. **"Take revenge for what happened to our country 7 years old!"**

**"Understood!" **Nagisa, Shogo, Kotetsu and Ryoga shouted in unison. **"For the honor of the Four Holy Swords!"**

**"It's Kyoshiro Todo!" **A machine pistol-armed Sutherland charged in to face the Burai Kais. **"Get him! He's on the military's high priority list!"**

**"You Britannians are not really understanding the power of our Burai Kais." **Shogo intercepted the knightmare. **"To prove it, I'll show you the power of the Four Holy Sword's Katen Yaibato revolving blade sword."  
**

Shogo subsequently stabbed the offending Sutherland with his Katen Yaibato, its saw tearing the cockpit before he withdrew the blade and slashed its waist.

**"Charge!" **Todo led Nagisa, Ryoga and Kotetsu in attacking another lance-armed Sutherland, which didn't have the time to immediately react to their presence as the three Burai Kais used their swords to slash and hack the Sutherland down.

* * *

Cockpit, Tristan

* * *

**"Anya!" **

Anya received a transmission from the Cardinal's Vincent in the midst of engaging the Guren Mk II and the Lancelot Club, using the Tristan's Fortress Mode to constantly harass them from the air.

**"Yes?"** Anya replied to the transmission.

**"I've received some incoming transmissions from the Britannian army." **The Cardinal informed his Eden Vital subordinate. **"Todo and the Four Holy Swords have arrived in the area near the G-1."**

**"What are my orders?" **Anya asked for instructions, still harrassing the two knightmares on the ground with the Tristan's mounted machine gun.

**"Assist the Britannian force at once."**

**"But I am engaging knightmares from the Black Knights and..."**

**"Forget them! There are other things to worry about!"**

**"Understood."  
**

Anya seized firing the Tristan's machine gun at the dodging Guren Mk II and Lancelot Club, flying towards the direction of the latest incursion by the Four Holy Swords while leaving her opponents alone.

* * *

Production Control Room, BRBC Building, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

"Alright! Looking good."

Diethard directed the production crew in editing footage from filming the BRBC journalists a while ago regarding an increase of military forces stationed in Area 11.

"Thank you, Mr. Reid." One of the production crew members thanked Diethard.

"Sir!"

A BRBC employee arrived in the room, opening the door loud with a piece of paper at hand. He was in his late 20s, having brown hair and wearing a blue dress shirt, brown pants and black shoes.

"What is it?" Diethard stared at the employee angrily. "Can't you see that the production crew's busy trying to work here?"

"I..." The employee panted for breath as he had been running at the building to locate Diethard. "I'm sorry, Mr Reid. But there's some information regarding the battle at Narita."

"Hmm?" Diethard approached the employee and took the paper from him. _A memo to broadcast the battle at Narita? I thought it wasn't allowed yet? _"From what I heard a while ago, we're not suppose to broadcast anything about it due to operational security reasons as instructed from the Viceroy's Office and the army."

"The higher ups wish to make this a top priority." The employee replied.

"When? The BRBC hasn't received any kind of clearance from the army or from the Viceroy's Office to officially broadcast the battle aside from martial law being upheld in certain parts of Area 11."

"We were suppose to go ahead with it," The employee said, scratching the rear of his head. "but we haven't received word yet if it's okay to broadcast for the BRBC World Headlines."

Diethard sighed. "I understand." He handed the memo back to the employee. "Tell the top brass that I'll prepare the crew to have the battle broadcasted if and when the army or the Viceroy's Office supplies anything we can use for the BRBC World Headlines hour later."

"Got it, Mr. Reid."

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02 Guren Mk II

* * *

**"So what now?"**

Kallen saw the Tristan fly away from them, still in its Fortress Mode.

**"Let's go and see Zero then." **Marc suggested, starting to move the Club near a section of the forest. **"Got word that there's another faction that arrived."**

**"And what about this faction?" **The Guren was now traveling alongside the Club, fork knife at the ready.

**"Let's just say..." **Marc armed the Club with the VARIS, porting it with its arms. **"that they're not on out side."

* * *

**

Cockpit, Alice's GX-01 Alpha

* * *

**"Alice! We need to retreat! Colonel Madd's ordering us to back up the G-1 against the Four Holy Swords."**

Alice didn't pay attention to the transmission that she received from Sancia, who had given the order to quickly retreat back to the G-1 and assist the main Britannian force in tackling Todo's Four Holy Swords.

**"I've got other things to worry about right now, Sancia." **Alice, katana in hand, moved her GX-01 Alpha in towards the semi-disabled knightmare. **"Like this knightmare for instance."**

**"Alice!" **Sancia shouted to Alice. **"You're disobeying a direct order..."**

Yi used her Sutherland's machine pistol to harass Sancia, hitting a patch of ground near her GX-01 Alpha.

**"Sancia!" **Alice noted Dalque rushed in to try and assist her with her personal GX-01 Alpha. Jean and Ken fired the machine pistols of their own Sutherlands to harass her.

**"Take this!" **Alice executed a slash to the Mark Nemo. In response, the Mark Nemo leaped back and used the blonde knives to disarm her of the weapon and aggressively attack her knightmare.

"Why you!" The Irregulars operative snarled at her enemy when the blonde knives further attacked her knightmare, dismembering her GX-01's arms and head.

**"Let me help!" **Rai moved in to intervene, surprising Alice when the Gekka Prototype's claw arm grabbed the GX-01 at the right arm.

**"Alice!" **Alice saw Sancia and Dalque still trying to move in, despite being pinned by machine pistol fire with grenade fire being included in the mix.

"Oh no!" The console began to blare out, warning Alice that she needs to evacuate from her GX-01. "Dammit, radiation's already starting to wreck havoc on my knightmare!"

Without having any control but to leave before she would be killed by the incoming radiation, Alice quickly opened the cockpit's rear hatch to allow her to escape by jumping off her seat.

"Errgghh!" Alice had barely landed safely on the ground when the Gekka Prototype backed off, the explosion caused by the radiation surge blowing up her GX-01 in a ball of fire.

* * *

Command Center, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"General!" The communications officer studied the main screen before he called for Katase's attention. "Todo and the Four Holy Swords have already made contact with us!"

"Good work." Katase was somehow happy that Todo was diverting the Britannian's attention to their rear. "How is he doing?"

"So far he's been able to distract half of the Britannian forces, including the Marines towards them."

Katase nodded. _Looks like this is our chance to push them back away from our Narita HQ once and for all. _"Order all of our Burai forces standing by to get ready for deployment! And tell our forces to immediately regroup and join forces with the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers for a final assault."

"Yes, General." The officer saluted Katase before going back to his work station to make an annoucement to the JLF Burai pilots standing by at the base's underground knightmare hangar.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Is this who I think it is?"

The Eden Tengu Ninjas spotted the downed body of Jeremiah Gottwald, known leader of the Britannian Army's Purist faction, wearing his well-known purple Devicer suit. He was found lying on the ground, face flat.

"I don't believe it." One of the ninjas murmured to his fellow ninja. "Either I'm sleeping too much or that has to be Jeremiah Gottwald himself."

"How is he?" The senior ninja asked, looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

Another ninja kneeled down next to Jeremiah, using his gloved left index and middle fingers to observe for some signs of a pulse on his neck. "He seems to be alive, although unconscious."

"Must be due to his Sutherland Purist being slashed up and all." A ninja pointed to the others the wreckages of the Sutherland Purists, now in several pieces including dismembered arms, legs, heads and wrecked cockpit modules.

"So we have a candidate for the program?" The ninja checked the pulse on Jeremiah's left arm just to be sure.

The senior of the ninjas nodded. "Yes we do now. All the other Purist Devicers are killed after they were attacked by some unknown." He pointed out the unconscious Jeremiah to the other ninjas. "We're just barely lucky today that we may have a suitable candidate for Eden Vital for all we know."

"So what do we do now?" A ninja sheepishly raised his hand like a elementary/middle/high school student would do to acknowledge themselves to the teacher.

"Better contact HQ." The senior ninja replied. "We need to let them know, including the Master, that we have a candidate ready for him."

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

**"It seems that you're in need of some dire help, Zero." **

The Club and Guren Mk II arrived in time to see Zero take on the two Vincents all by himself. He had been dodging their handguns and MVS lances, even though his Zero suit would be able to withstand bullets and all known handheld weapons from both humans and knightmares.

**"Shut it!" **Zero dodged to his right, avoiding being stabbed by the Cardinal's MVS lance. **"Q-1! I need your help here!"**

**"Will do, Zero." **Before Kallen could move in to figure out which Vincent to taken on, she found herself being tackled by the Cardinal's Vincent.

**"You must be the Ace of the Elevens." **The Cardinal mocked her, using his MVS lance to attack the Guren when Kallen countered it by using the fork knife to block it. **"It's a pleasure and a honor to meet you in person."**

_This person. _Kallen felt a bit confused. _He has the same voice as Lelouch. Is he tricking me and the Black Knights? _The Guren's fork knife pushed the Cardinal's Vincent temporarily back. _Or is there something that Zero, no Lelouch, knows only?_

**"Get the f-ck away from me!" **Kallen shouted, firing her handgun at the Cardinal's Vincent when he flew above her thanks to the air glide wing system. **"Stop moving around and stay still!"**

Zero, for his part, had black whips emerge from his body to attack the same target. The Vincent countered them by firing its handgun at them, taking them out of battle.

**"Eat this!" **Marc fired the VARIS at Michael's Vincent while Zero began to rush towards Kallen's Guren to assist her.

**"Well..." **Michael chuckled, dodging the VARIS shot before he fired his handgun at him. **"I never expected the once ace of COSMOS to be here fighting against the power after being absent for so long..."**

**"Michael Yoong?" **Marc was startled to hear a familiar voice. **"I thought you were taken out of action back in the Second Pacific War!" **The ex-Eurasian child soldier kept the pace, firing his VARIS at Micheal's flying Vincent.

**"I didn't die out there, good sir!" **Having landing the Vincent, Michael got his MVS lance ready and began to fight the Club. **"Instead, I got my position in the Irregulars as a request from Colonel Madd after being treated thanks to the scar you gave me!"**

**"Damn you!" **Marc gritted his teeth, dodging the attacks of the Vincent's MVS lance with one near strike blocked off with the Blazer Luminous particle shield mounted on its left arm to block the stabbing attempt at its chest. **"I should have stabbed you in the heart instead of leaving you to die by bleeding to death back in the war."**

**"My dear, dear leader." **Michael mocked the ex-COSMOS soldier while continuing to strike the Blazer Luminous shield that protected its chest and head. **"You can't escape from it. The past," **He struck the MVS lance at the head once again, only to be blocked by the shield. **"the history," **Michael went for the arm, which was blocked by the shield again. **"and our purpose in the Britannian Army." **

**"Bastard!" **The Club went on the offensive against Michael's Vincent, clashing their MVS lance blades against one another with one hit connecting the next as if they were reading each other's mind to figure out where their opponent would try to strike next. **"You're going down!"**

* * *

Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I don't believe it."

Clovis had seen the battle's outcome for himself; the appearance of Todo's Four Holy Swords at their rear has taken him and the rest of the officers abroad the G-1 by total and sheer surprise.

_He's doing shock and awe now._ Clovis studied the bridge's tactical map, seeing their numbers beginning to decrease thanks to Todo's use of hit and run tactics against the Sutherlands as one of the many tactics that can be used in guerrilla warfare. _It seems I've underestimated Todo and the rest of the JLF. _

"This can't be." Bartley studied the map for himself. "Todo and the Four Holy Swords are attacking our rear with an unknown number of knightmares from the JLF and the Black Knights taking on our scattered forces at the front." Ambrosia had left the bridge to attend to the repairs of her personal Gloucester while Darlton and Guilford had left to fight against the Four Holy Swords, the former already having his Gloucester repaired to operational conditions.

"If this keeps up," Madd surmised their situation. "we may be forced to retreat even with my subordinates dispatched to assist Princess Ambrosia's officers in quelling this new problem."

"I agree with Colonel Madd's assessment, your Highness." Bartley said to Clovis, feeling sweat trickle down his bald head. "This battle has too many unknown factors for us to make this fight into our advantage!"

"Calm yourself!" Clovis shouted at Bartley. "It won't be good if you start panicking right now."

"Y-you're right, your Highness." Bartley got a handkerchief from the left pocket of his pants, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Your Highness!" A communications officer ran up to Clovis and the officers, saluting them. "I have some urgent news!"

"What is it?" Clovis asked the officer. _Unless if it's important, it's in my best interest to tell him to go away..._

"We're receiving some transmissions from our Sutherlands out in the field." The officer told Clovis.

"And what about these transmissions?" Madd himself asked the officer.

"Well, Colonel. They were saying..." The officer was about to stutter when Bartley banged the tactical map with his clenched left hand.

"OUT WITH IT ALREADY!"

"Well," The officer cleared his throat. "It's the JLF, sir."

Clovis, Madd and Bartley were startled.

"They have a massive force assembled in the front with help from the Black Knights and Lost Soldiers. And they're coming straight here. They're already starting to overwhelm some of our positions out front; I've got reports of casualties filing in."

Clovis now felt the need to barf after hearing the news from the communications officer.

_The JLF has a massive force coming straight for us with help from the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers? We're doomed. Our forces are scattered so far apart, I don't think we can launch a counterattack..._

Chapter 12 END

* * *

PS - Hope this chapter was great, especially with some of the divergences that I'm starting to place in here. I'm also placing in some references in part from the Metal Gear series, one of my favorite video games ever played. (Though I've yet to play the 1st Metal Gear released in the MSX console). For instance, a reference to the Metal Gear Solid 2 game is already present in the previous chapter. MGS2 players would probably know who they are. Come on, this part's easy... ;)

Well right now, my back's getting better. However, I do feel some pain when I lie in my bed to go to sleep. I just hope that it's a phase thing that my back recovered after a week or so. If not, then a doctor's appointment would be in order.

Things should get really interesting now. Thing is, I'm trying to figure if I should integrate R2 events or not. If I won't do it, I probably will put references in it I guess. I'll figure it out later on.

Anyhow, I've received the results of the test for my Canadian citizenship. I've been told that I passed and I'll be swearing in to be a Canadian national pretty soon. So another update or so for **Lost Soldiers **and **Files of the 4th Division** would probably be delayed (if one or the other is not finished in terms of being updated/published here in ) for a while after I get rid of the time needed to spend for the oath taking and the processing for a Canadian passport. So yeah, another phase in life's now complete while I'm in my 2nd year of university here in Vancouver. Before that happens, I'll try to update as much as I can. No guarantees though. I hope you don't mind reviewing "FO4D" when you're doing reading this chapter, yeah? Those Tokusen 4 are so likeable; too bad they were made cannon fodder. : (

For now, let me know how I did. Reviews/suggestions/comments/reactions would be great. Flames too to help me make sure I don't mess anything up. Personal flames are a big no no here; they'll be heading somewhere else instead.

I feel like working on another fic like Sekirei and Until Death Do Us Part. But my rule is to do only 2 fics at a time. Adding one or two more may cause me to devote equal times to each one of them unless I can multitask them more effectively.


	13. Aftermath

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The Britannian forces in Narita are on the verge of defeat, even with the mysterious intervention of the Cardinal from Eden Vital. Meanwhile, unknown forces have converged into the battlefield to search for a corpse needed for Eden Vital's secret cyborg program. What is the purpose of this program? How will it affect the course of the conflict between Britannia and the Area/s that seek independence from the mainland? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 13: Aftermath

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Can you contact the base?"

One of the Eden Tengu ninjas kept checking Jeremiah's body, seeing if he still had a pulse.

"No." The other ninja shook his head. "Line's busy, even though we usually get priority in getting a connection."

"Keep trying." A syringe was taken from the ninja's pants pocket. "Meanwhile, I'll go sedate him to make sure he sleeps like a little baby. The others are keeping watch of the battle near the Narita mountains, so we should be safe." The ninja used his gloved right index finger to flick the syringe's needle to make sure it was working fine.

"For our sake, I hope you're right."

* * *

Cockpit, Cardinal's RPI-212 Vincent Prototype

* * *

**"This is the first time that I've made a persistent opponent such as you, Zero!"**

The Cardinal wanted to laugh, being at an advantage over Zero as he had a knightmare to fight in and he didn't. **"Face it, you're no match for me without having a decent knightmare to use."**

**"Really?" **Zero smirked under his helmet. **"You think so?"**

**"Are you mocking me?" **The Cardinal was infuriated by Zero's remarks; he had noted in his console that Michael's Vincent was still busy engaging the Club with occasional assistance from the Guren Mk II.

Zero replied to the Cardinal's question. **"Of course I am. We're now enemies, aren't we?"**

Not knowing what Zero was saying, the Cardinal opted to be in the air with the aid of the air glide wing system and use the handgun to harass the masked Black Knights leader on the ground.

* * *

Command Center, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"General!" The Electronic warfare officer studied the main screen as he spoke to Katase. "Our blitz attack against the Britannians is working! Our joint attacks with the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers is a complete success!"

"Good work." Katase was delighted to see the results; he noted the blips on the main screen that indicated Britannian forces were decreasing at a high and fast rate. "How is Todo-chusa doing out there with the Four Holy Swords?"

"He's able to divert the attention of the Britannian force's rear guard." The officer told Katase. "It seems that Princess Ambrosia's deployed out there to meet him in battle."

_Todo..._ Katase watched the command center, observing his subordinates doing their tasks in manning the command center. _Please bring us another miracle like what happened back in Itsukushima._

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Still nothing?"

The ninja who had administered the sedative on the unconscious Jeremiah asked his colleague, who was still checking the earpiece hidden by his balaclava.

"No." The other ninja shook his head. "I know that we got high priority in making contact with the base, but it's not working for some reason."

"I'll try mine then." The ninja kneeling next to the unconscious Purist checked his earpiece. "Hmm..."

"Is it working?"

The ninja nodded, not facing his colleague. "I think so....Yeah, it's working."

"All right, let's see if we can contact Master VV on this."

"Got it."

* * *

In another part of the forests, the two Vincents had still been engaging the Guren Mk II, the Lancelot Club and a lone Zero, who was strangely fighting against the gold and red knightmares while being on foot.

**"Man, this is giving me a real workout." **Marc panted when he fired a shot from the VARIS at Michael's flying Vincent. The Malaysian COSMOS soldier of Chinese descent had maneuvered his Vincent to dodge the shot.

_Crap! _Marc berated himself. _Sometimes I forget that Michael underwent the same meta-human reflex operation back in Britannia years ago..._

**"You're all too easy!" **Michael fired the Vincent's handgun at the Guren Mk II, harassing it to prevent it from using its own handgun in retaliation.

**"Really?" **Michael was surprised to hear Marc. **"You think so?" **

The Club's VARIS fired off a shot that struck the flying Vincent's right arm, damaging its hand. It unfortunately held the knightmare's handgun.

**"Dammit!" **Michael began to mumble swear words for not noticing Marc was behind him. He tried to turn his Vincent around to confront Marc, but another shot fired from the VARIS struck the Vincent's head. This time, it was entirely destroyed.

**"Got kena kantoi!" **The COSMOS soldier ranted in Malay, beginning to make his retreat. **"Blast you, Marc! I'll come back to have your head!"**

**"No need to!" **Marc continued to fire shot after shot from his VARIS. **"You need to take a number; Darlton wants to be the first, you know!"  
**

Kallen watched Marc fire his VARIS at the fleeing Vincent before she said. **"That's enough! Firing on the fleeing knightmare like that won't help."**

**"You're right." **The Club lowered the VARIS. **"Come on, we better go help Zero."

* * *

**

Cockpit, Cardinal's RPI-212 Vincent Prototype

* * *

_So he retreated? _

The Cardinal noticed from his display that Michael's Vincent had to retreat due to damage sustained after engaging the Club. _No matter, I still have Zero to take care of..._

Seeing the Zero zip left and right to get near it, the Cardinal fired the Vincent's handgun again in a sweeping motion from right to left.

**"Aren't you running out of tricks, already?" **Zero mocked the Cardinal once more, further increasing the rate of handgun fire against him.

**"How dare you mock me?!" **

**"I'm not really." **Zero insisted. **"I just want to show up some tricks of my own to you, my good man."**

The Cardinal was skeptical of Zero's claims. **"Like what for instance?"**

Without answering the mysterious person, Zero leaped into the air near the Cardinal. It shocked him so far.

_He's jumping? Is he a crazy loon or something?_

Zero raised his left arm, extending it horizontally from the right before he slowly moved it to the left. Next, he brought his arms close to his chest and extended them outwards with his gloved hands open.

He then yelled, **"To me, Gawain!"**

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02 Guren Mk II

* * *

Kallen was the first to arrive at the scene, seeing Zero fighting the Cardinal's Vincent for a few seconds before she saw him leap towards his adversary.

_Is he nuts? Jumping like that towards a flying knightmare?_

What rocked Kallen's world next came to shock her. A towering gold and black knightmare had seemingly materialized out of nowhere, right behind the leaping Zero.

"Oh my god." The next time she saw, Zero had entered the knightmare by merging himself as he moved backwards further in the Gawain.

* * *

Cockpit, IFX-V301 Gawain

* * *

**"Let's see what this Gawain can do."**

Zero stretched his arms before he settled into the knightmare's controls, seated in cockpit's pilot seat.

**"An interesting knightmare." **Noticing some Sutherlands coming to intercept him, Zero activated the Gawain's finger tipped slash harkens to attack them. _It seems to be quite efficient. _The slash harkens dove through the knightmares and onto the ground, disconnecting their arms and legs in an instant.

**"Quite an interesting knightmare, Zero." **The Cardinal's Vincent charged in, MVS lance at the ready. **"But are you fast enough to defeat me?!"**

**"ZERO!" **Even with the Guren moving at its maximum speed to assist the Gawain, it was thanks to the Vincent's air glide system that the Cardinal got close to the Gawain.

**"Why you I oughta..." **Zero immediately fired all of the Gawain's slash harkens at the incoming Vincent.

**"Hah!" **Zero cringed at seeing the slash harkens miss when the Vincent dodged them all when he heard the Cardinal mock him. **"Is that the best that you can do, Zero?! You're just too slow for me!"**

_Dammit! _Zero tried to get some other weapon ready. _All this knightmare has is the Hadron Cannons..._

Before Zero could get the Hadron Cannons ready to be fired, the Vincent used its MVS lance to dismember its arms, legs and head before it took a stab near its cockpit area after he got in close to the Gawain.

_WHAT? _The masked leader of the Black Knights leaped out of safety, away from the Gawain after it had been stabbed in the cockpit. _It appears that I may have underestimated the use of the Gawain..._

However, the gold and black knightmare exploded due to the damage it had sustained, knocking out Zero in mid-air.

* * *

Cockpit, Z-01B Lancelot Club

* * *

"Appears I'm too late."

Marc arrived to the fight scene, only to see Zero being knocked out of the air by an explosion that has destroyed his Gawain.

**"Kallen! Get Zero out of here to some place safe!" **Marc yelled to Kallen's Guren, drawing out the VARIS.

**"What about you?" **Kallen safely caught Zero, using the Guren's hands to catch him before he could fall to the ground.

The Eurasian grunted, firing his VARIS. **"Don't worry about me! Just get the hell out of here!"**

**"Understood!" **Seeing the Guren evacuate with Zero in tow, Marc kept the pressure up to drive the Cardinal's Vincent away with VARIS shots.

**"Hmph." **The Cardinal merely evaded the shots. **"My fight, unfortunately, is not with you."**

The Vincent drew out a machine pistol after the Cardinal kept the dual MVS swords. It then fired an unknown grenade from the machine pistol's grenade launcher near the Club.

"Crap!" Marc moved the Club away from the area where the grenade had landed. However, it exploded and dissipated gray smoke that enveloped his vision.

**"I'll see you soon, Number 33." **

Marc gritted his teeth when he heard the Cardinal speak of his hated code name.

_Only a few know of my code name. That person, from that knightmare, is probably the Cardinal...

* * *

_Bridge, G-1 Base, near Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_This is not good._

Clovis observed the situation from outside the G-1's bridge. A wave of Burais piloted by JLF forces have arrived near the outskirts of the massive mobile base; many of them were in numerous variants. Leading the JLF vanguard were several Burai Close Combat Types, using their spike shields when up close against the surprised Sutherlands at their bodies followed by a few Burai Drill Types that finished the work of their Close Combat comrades by drilling into the Sutherland's cockpits, slowly killing the Devicers in agony.

"I can't believe it." Clovis muttered. "The JLF's been able to mobilize a counteroffensive against our forces, thanks to those Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers."

"Soon enough, the media will get wind of this battle." Madd advised Clovis. "We'll need to do something about this."

_I know. _Clovis voiced his thoughts in his head. Even with Ambrosia, Guilford, Darlton and the recalled Irregulars were summoned to fight Todo and the Four Holy Swords, the battle was getting nowhere since the newly arrived JLF Burais were constantly harassing the Britannians with support from the Black Knight's own Burai forces that they were feeling overwhelmed.

"We're getting overwhelmed!" Bartley also advised Clovis. "Even princess Ambrosia and her own subordinates are feeling the pinch too."

"I hate to say this, your Highness." Madd sighed. "But we may need to eventually withdraw."

"What?!" Clovis snarled at Madd. "I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!"

Suddenly, a Burai Heavy Weapons Type of the JLF and a Burai Enhanced Long Range Type of the Black Knights had fired their weapons at the stationary G-1. The former had its dual arm grenade launchers and bunker missile launchers fired to score hits on the scattered Sutherlands and two Gloucesters under Ambrosia. The latter fired its super electromagnetic shotcannon, hitting the top of the G-1's bridge.

"EERRRGGGHGH!" Clovis felt the shotcannon projectile hitting the top of the G-1, heavily damaging the area. A few of the bridge officers were killed when the attack resulted in an explosion that took out most of the bridge's ceiling. He, Bartley and Madd were lucky to be alive with a few bridge officers, also alive from the attack.

"Dammit." Clovis gritted his teeth. The impact soon followed with a missile attack from another Heavy Weapons Type of the JLF; the Viceroy saw that the second volley of bunker missiles made more damage to the G-1. Most of its body had holes in them, but the biggest damage came from its catapult launchers as they were completely demolished.

"RRRGGGGHHH!" Clovis clenched his gloved hands before he gave the orders. "Signal all our forces to retreat! This is an order! Anyone found not obeying it shall be severely punished!"

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Unghh..."

Alice found herself wandering a bit through the forests of Narita, dazed and tired after being temporarily knocked out by the explosion of her GX-01 Alpha knightmare that was destroyed by the Fukushahado arm of the Gekka Prototype.

"Never have I thought..." Alice murmured. "that an Irregular operative like me would be defeated in the midst of a battle."

She kept walking, not wearing she was going go to.

"What the?"

Until she was facing the damaged Mark Nemo, its combat ability diminished without the use of its left arm and its right arm being greatly damaged during the previous fighting.

"And here I am, meeting with that thing in battle."

The Mark Nemo shrieked, about to use its blonde knives to finish the weakened Alice off. But somehow, it seemed like it was restraining itself from attacking the young Devicer and Irregulars operative.

"Huh?" Alice raised an eyebrow, seeing the Mark Nemo shriek further. "What's it trying to do?"

The blonde girl then saw the knightmare go down on its knees, giving off a final shriek before it began to dissolve.

"How can a knightmare vanish like that?" Alice was bewildered to see the Mark Nemo dissolving before her eyes. "It's...it's impossible."

Alice stepped closer to the spot where the Mark Nemo once stood.

"It...can't be."

* * *

Cockpit, Type 3F Gekka Prototype

* * *

**"Good work guys!" **Rai congratulated his fellow Lost Soldiers, seeing the G-1 starting its retreat with the surviving Sutherlands and some of Ambrosia's Gloucesters protecting the rear in order to give it time to leave the Narita area.

**"Looks like Ambrosia's Gloucesters are reduced to four from the original six." **Ken commented from his Sutherland, standing near the Gekka Prototype.

"Hmm?" Rai noticed some movement in the forest. **"Strange. There's some movement out there..." **He made the Gekka Prototype kneel and ejected himself from the knightmare's cockpit.

**"Rai!" **Ken yelled on his radio. **"Where are you going?"**

**"I found someone acting very suspicious in the forest." **He drew out his Smith & Wesson M-50 pistol from his assault vest. **"Come with me if you want to live."

* * *

**

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Strange." The lone Eden Tengu ninja wondering in the Narita forests muttered. "Thought that I was being followed by the guys or by someone else." He continued to look around until he confirmed his position was okay. "Alright, looks like this position is safe. No one's around anyway to spy on me."

Kneeling down while being hidden in the bushes, the ninja began to use his earpiece to begin communication. **"Agent 1 to Bismarck, Agent 1 to Bismarck. Do you copy, over?"**

The ninja suddenly felt the end of a pistol pressed on the rear of his head.

"Sure I copy ya. What about you, pal?"

_What the hell? _The ninja felt bad that he was taken by surprise. _I better take care of the problem and fast._

Executing a backfist after standing up, the ninja turned around fast to confront his attacker. Seeing that the backfist missed, the ninja followed it up with a two jabs, an elbow strike and a roundhouse.

"What?"

All of the attacks had missed.

"It seemed that having meta-human reflex is a blessing after all."

The ninja saw his opponent was someone dressed up in Britannian infantry gear, with an assault vest that had the Japanese flag on it.

"Surprised?" The supposed soldier drew out a combat knife from his vest, fast and quick that the ninja didn't blink twice. "I'm sure you have at least heard of COSMOS!" The soldier swinged his knife at the ninja, forcing him to draw out his High Frequency ninjato to block the attack.

"COSMOS?" The ninja grunted, using his ninjato to fight back. "Children of Soldier Machine Organic System?"

"How smart of you." The soldier grinned back before kicking the ninja at his chest to break the stalemate as their blade had been clashing for a while.

* * *

Cockpit, Cardinal's RPI-212 Vincent Prototype

* * *

**"Anya!" **The Cardinal communicated with Anya, seeing the Britannian forces from the air. **"Do you copy, over?"**

**"Anya here." **Anya replied. **"I have retreated as ordered from the Viceroy himself."**

_I see. Looks like she had no choice. _**"Alright, Anya. Return back to base. Sergeant Yoong should be meeting with you back there to rendezvous with you."**

**"Understood."

* * *

**Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hah! Hrah!"

The ninja swinged his ninjato left and right, all of them effortless as his soldier opponent had somehow evaded them like he was somehow reading his mind.

_Somehow this soldier can evade my moves, even dodge the High Frequency ninjato blade itself. Just how far is the meta-human reflex modification done to COSMOS soldiers like him?_

Gripping the ninjato, the ninja decided to do for a horizontal slashing attack at his opponent.

"Missed by a mile!" The soldier did a backflip, firing his pistol upon landing.

"RHRAAAA!" The ninja yelled, moving close to his opponent and bringing his weapon to down in order to cut him down after deflecting the bullets meant for him.

"Gotcha!" The soldier blocked the attack, executing a strong punch on the hands holding the ninjato's hilt.

"W-what?" The ninja was shocked to see someone do a punch on the hands that held the bladed weapon's hilt. _That's unseen before for someone facing against someone with a ninjato like mine!_

"Next up!" Moving up close, the soldier stepped close to the ninja and stabbed his back twice with his knife before he stabbed the ninja's stomach hard. "A special attack move courtesy of me!"

* * *

Somewhere in Britannia Palace, Pendragon Palace, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hmph? Strange..."

Bismarck was in one of the many corridors of Britannia Palace, located at the center of Pendragon's Pendragon Palace. _This isn't right. The agent was suppose to contact me a minute ago after maintaining radio silence from his covert deployment back in Narita?_

Walking down the corridor alone, the personal knight of Charles Zi Britannia sighed. _Did something happen to him? It is not right at all..._

"I better do something about this before it's too late." Bismarck murmured to himself. "It seems best if the emperor himself knows about this latest development regarding the agent I recruited with Eden Vital."

The man known as the Knight of One kept walking towards the emperor's throne room, wondering if the emperor would be able to come up with an alternate plan or something for Bismarck to do.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"You got him, Rai?"

Another soldier, similar to the knife-wielding one, also had Britannian infantry gear on with an assault vest worn on his chest with a Japanese flag on.

"Yeah, Ken." Rai said, kneeling over the wounded ninja. "Pretty crazy though. He used a High Frequency ninjato to block my pistol shots when I fired them at him."

"Oooh..." Ken snickered. "Pretty feisty for our little friend."

"Ah, ah, ah..." Rai saw the wounded ninja try to make a grab for his ninjato nearby. "You're not doing that today, pal." He grabbed him by the neck, tightening his hold on him.

"GACK!" The ninja gasped, trying to struggle when he saw Ken aim his M-50 at the ninja's head at point-blank range.

"Like my pal said, mister ninja." Ken reiterated Rai's point, right index finger gently touching his pistol's trigger in case things were about to get out of hand for the two Lost Soldiers. "Don't even try to think about it, or else."

"First things first," Rai examined the ninja's left arm, noticing something familiar. "it seems I've found something familiar."

"The trident." Ken murmured. "Just like the Black Knights."

Rai eyed Ken after examining the arm. "There's only one organization in the underground that has this symbol."

"You mean?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Rai nodded, eyeing their wounded captive with his hand still having a firm grip on his neck for _emergency measures_. "But I'll need to interrogate this guy to make sure."

The ninja's eyes widened when he heard the word _interrogate_.

"That's right." Rai eyed the ninja, glaring at him. "But since you may have been trained to resist interrogation tactics, I have this idea that might just you for ya."

Rai's geass sigil appeared from the depths of his mind.

"Okay mister ninja." Rai began to interrogate the wounded ninja, placing him under the influence of his geass. "I have a few things that I want to ask you."

"For instance," The Japanese-Britannian began to question the prisoner. "who's employing you and where can I find them?"

* * *

Cave, somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kallen was in a deserted cave in the forests of Narita, a cave that she chose out of random out of her concern of hiding herself, the Guren and an unconscious Zero until she could at least receive confirmation that Britannian forces have withdrawn from the area.

"Nothing on the radio?" Kallen murmured, checking the Guren's radio to see if any Black Knight guerrillas were out there to pick up her transmission. "Cave must be making transmission a bit difficult."

Deciding to come back and radio again for help, Kallen left her kneeling knightmare alone and went to check up on the unconscious Zero.

"Lelouch."

Correction, an unconscious Lelouch Lamperouge.

The Eurasian Black Knight guerrilla sighed, seeing Lelouch in his Zero costume without the known tulip mask lying down on a flat rock slab.

_Of all the people who could be the leader of the Black Knights, why Lelouch?_

Kallen sat down on the slab, right next to Lelouch's head. _Who is the real Lelouch and what makes him tick?_

The red-haired girl slowly reached her right hand, initially hesitating to do so. "I'm not usually like this." Kallen whispered, feeling her hand shaking. "But why am I like this?"

Her hand continued to shake until she lightly touched Lelouch's black hair.

"What?" Kallen was confused. _My hand stopped shaking when I touched Lelouch's hair? Is there a meaning to this?_

She felt confused; her initial impression on Lelouch was one of being popular with all the ladies of Ashford Academy. It didn't even help when she heard rumors from some of the boys that there was perhaps a female teacher or two, in their late 20s, were said to be very interested in the _mysterious _Lelouch.

"Lelouch is different." Kallen murmured, seeing Lelouch not waking up even though she checked his pulse previously and determined that he was still alive. "Both in his civilian and Black Knights life."

Kallen bit her lower lip; she had remembered a previous vow she promised to herself. That promise was to kill off Lelouch as she remembered seeing his face from the cracked tulip helmet when it was partially cracked for her to see a glimpse of Lelouch's face.

"I remember making a promise that I'd kill Lelouch when I found out that he was Zero since he could have known my dual identity as an Ashford Academy student and pro-independence guerrilla." Kallen whispered to herself. "But the more I see Zero fighting with us, the more I feel confused about whether to go through with it."

"Nnnggghhh..." Kallen saw Lelouch cringe in pain, eyes closed and sweating a bit.

_What do I do? _Kallen felt the urge to hesitate even more, not knowing what to do after seeing Lelouch cringe even more. _I guess I have no choice._

Kallen took hold of Lelouch's head and gently placed it on her lap. What happened next startled the young guerrilla.

She saw Lelouch's face with a now calm expression.

_This is making things even more complicated.

* * *

_Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Nunnally?"

Alice was shocked to see Nunnally lying on the ground, fully nude and unconscious.

"Why is she the pilot of that..." Alice mumbled. "that thing?"

**"That happens to be a good question, Alice."**

Surprised by the unknown voice, Alice pulled out a Glock 19 pistol from her rear hip holster. Having pulled the slide back to ensure a 9mm round was ready in the weapon's chamber, Alice aimed it in front of her.

"Who's there?" Alice challenged the unknown voice. "Show yourself!"

**"No need for you to be so threatening." **The blond-haired girl saw Zero emerge from being hidden among the trees.

"Zero?" Alice questioned Zero, trying to confirm his identity.

**"You're quite wrong there." **Zero's tulip mask began to change, somehow dissolving to reveal the _person's _face.

"C.C.?" Knowing that C.C. was in the Zero costume in front of her, it gave Alice more determination to aim the Glock 19 at her and try to pull its trigger.

"I'm not here to fight." C.C. went towards the unconscious Nunnally. "But if you wish, I'll refer you to someone instead in my place..."

"What..." Alice went to interrogate C.C. "are you doing here, C.C.? For all I've been told by my superiors, something had happened to you."

"You mean being killed?" C.C. replied, having Nunnally in her arms. "I think you're misinformed."

"Whatever." Alice glared at C.C. "Drop her this instant, C.C."

"Why?" C.C. raised an eyebrow. "Is she that important to you so much, Alice?"

Alice remained silent, still aiming her pistol at C.C.

* * *

Underground Knightmare Hangar, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"ALRIGHT GUYS! WE DID IT!"

"YEEEHAHAHAHAHHA!!!"

Both JLF and Black Knight forces celebrated at the JLF's underground knightmare hangar, being able to push back the Britannian forces led by Clovis from attacking the JLF Headquarters.

"I must thank you Black Knights for helping us." Katase bowed in front of Ougi and the other ex-NRA guerrillas alongside Todo and the Four Holy Swords.

"It was nothing, Katase-san." Ougi insisted, waving his hands to emphasis his point.

"Aw come on." Tamaki placed his left arm over Ougi's shoulders. "We did give the JLF a big hand, so we should celebrate."

"Here come the other guests." Nagata smirked, using his left thumb in a hitchhiker's position to show Ougi the newly arrived Lost Soldiers.

"Shouldn't we thank them too?" Tamaki pointed out Marc and Rai, wearing their personal assault vests even though the battle's already over.

"Katase-san." Marc greeted the old general with a bow. "My respects to you."

"No, no." Katase insisted, returning the bow. "I should thank you for helping my forces turn the tide of battle towards our favor."

"I see."

"Speaking of which," Inoue asked Ougi. "has anyone seen Kallen and Zero?"

* * *

Cave, somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hmmmm..."

For the past few minutes, Kallen had Lelouch's head on her lap. She made her decision to wait for Zero, or rather Lelouch, to get conscious again since her radio was not being picked up by her Black Knight comrades or by other friendly forces in the Narita mountain area.

"Damn it." Kallen sighed, eyeing her kneeling Guren. "It's still not working." She felt nervous, feeling as if the Guren was waiting for its master to ride her again into battle.

"W-wh..." Lelouch mumbled, apparently about to get up.

_Oh god! _Kallen realized that Lelouch was about to be conscious again. _I can't drop him from my lap! I'll just hurt him again! _She felt her cheeks go red.

"What happened?" Lelouch blinked twice, knowing that he didn't have his Zero tulip mask on. He placed his gloved left hand over his face, further confirming his suspicions regarding his mask. "It's gone."

"It must have been destroyed when you were fighting that gold and red knightmare." Kallen suggested, helping Lelouch sit up properly.

"I see." Lelouch sighed before he faced Kallen, smiling at her. "Thank you."

Kallen didn't answer, feeling her heartbeat go fast.

_Why did my heartbeat go fast? All Lelouch did was to thank me._

"What happened when I was out?" Lelouch asked Kallen, massaging his temples.

"Well..." Kallen nervously began, trying to recall what had happened after she saved him from being killed by debris coming from the destroyed Gawain. "I brought you here into this cave while the Club provided cover fire."

"Oh." Lelouch simply replied. "I'll need to thank him later." He eyed the Guren too, smirking at it. "And it seems that I'll need to thank him too for saving my life."

**"Kallen..." **The Guren's radio came to life. **"Kallen. Can...hear...acknowl...over..."**

"Must be some interference due to the cave." Kallen ran for the Guren. "I'll go get it."

_Dangit! I think I need some time off when this is over._

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems that you're at your limit."

C.C. noticed Alice beginning to feel some pain, clutching her Glock 19 with her right hand.

"Shut it." Alice muttered. _Must be from the explosion that took out my GX-01 Alpha. _Her left hand clutched the area near her stomach.

"Wait!" Alice shouted, seeing C.C. take Nunnally away. "Where are you taking Nunnally?"

"Somewhere where she can recover." C.C. glared at Nunnally.

"But..."

C.C. eyed Alice. "Do you think you can ensure Nunnally's protection? In fact, do you even know why the Irregulars have sent you to Ashford Academy in the first place?"

_My god._ Alice felt C.C.'s words pierce her, dropping to her knees. _My orders were to check on Nunnally and her big brother to see whether they were the same as the Nunnally and Lelouch vi Britannia killed with Cornelia li Britannia during the Second Pacific War._

"Try to think about that, will you?" Alice saw C.C. walk towards the bushes, carrying Nunnally in her arms with the Zero bodysuit on. "And see if your loyalties still lie with the Irregulars."

_I befriended Nunnally just to see if she's still using her old royal ties to get back to Britannia. _Alice clutched her temples with the pistol still at her right hand. _I thought that wasn't true, until that infiltration mission I conducted to check on the school's servers.

* * *

_

A few weeks ago

Server Room, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_"I don't believe this!"_

_Alice, now clad in a black sneaking suit with a tactical holster placed on her left leg, used a small PDA to scan the servers of Ashford Academy after placing a retractable cable she plugged into an unused USB port._

_"This is from the school's official dossier on the students." Alice studied the data on her PDA, seeing personal information regarding Nunnally and Lelouch. What startled the Irregulars operative was the bio data she obtained regarding Marianne Lamperouge when it had been downloaded from the servers to her PDA after obtaining the electronic application forms of Nunnally and Lelouch with Cornelia's employee information form.  
_

_"It can't be." Alice whispered. "These two are Lamperouges with the princess too? That means..." She remembered hearing on national TV years ago that Marianne Lamperouge, known as Marianne vi Britannia, was said to be assassinated by pro-Britannian republican terrorists in Pendragon._

_Alice tried to check the information she got. The information found on the application forms of the Lamperouge children had confirmed their links with Marianne Lamperouge, surmising their real surnames as vi Britannia. She tried to delete the information from her PDA and redownload it again, including Cornelia's. Maybe it was all a sick mistake placed by someone back at the Irregulars and tonight was merely a test mission for her._

_"This isn't right." She pulled the USB cable back from the server. "They're my friends. I can't report back to Colonel Madd after this..."

* * *

_Somewhere in the forests of Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Alice gritted her teeth, on her knees and placing her hands on top of her head. She had dropped her Glock 19 on the ground after she grabbed her head, remembering what C.C. had said to her.

"What am I going to do?" whispered Alice, feeling nervous since her entire body was shaking. "What am I going to do?"

She didn't notice a squad of heavily armed Britannian Guards approaching her from behind.

"We found her, sir." One of the Guards told his CO, seeing Alice faint. "She's from the Irregulars. And boy, she doesn't look that good."

"Let's take her back with us." The squad CO told his subordinates.

"Yes, sir." The Guards began to evacuate the unconscious Alice, placing her in a portable stretcher before they carried her out of the forest towards a waiting Royal Britannian Air Force Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Narita, en route to Underground Knightmare Hangar, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Looks like we can keep to the schedule!"

Lelouch shouted to Kallen, manning the Guren en route to the JLF's underground knightmare hangar after Ougi and Tamaki had sent her the coordinates. He was kneeling on the Guren's left hand after he previously sat down to help regain his composure.

**"I know!" **Kallen told Lelouch. **"We should be there in a few minutes. I think we can use a shortcut to get to the JLF's hangar."**

"I see!" Lelouch faced the Guren. "And one thing..."

**"Yes?"**

The tulip mask began to form up, covering all of Lelouch's head. **"Keep this a secret between us, Kallen!"**

**"Oh. Okay!" **Kallen nodded. _Oh, why am I going to keep this a secret? I mean, it's not like Lelouch and I are friends that his Zero identity mustn't be exposed to the others..._

**"Thanks, Kallen! It means a lot. I really meant it when I said _thank you _for saving me."**

_Honestly, what do I know? I feel like they're two different people. Lelouch and Zero, I mean. They act so differently that I can't seen to reconcile the fact that they're one and the same.  
_

**"You're welcome." **Kallen replied. _I guess._

_

* * *

_Underground Knightmare Hangar, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hey Ougi!" Tamaki yelled to Ougi, getting everyone's attention. "Look! Kallen and Zero made it!"

The Black Knights and the JLF gathered near the Guren, which deposited Zero on the ground first after it knelt on the ground.

**"Apologies to all." **Zero announced to those gathered near him. **"I was...temporarily held up by the enemy."**

"That true, Kallen?" Tamaki asked. "Or maybe..." The guerrilla placed a grin. "You did something with Zero. You know, celebrate by yourselves and all..."

"Of course not!" Kallen was now blushing again, her heartbeat increasing once again. _Just when I think this was over..._

**"Which reminds me," **Zero asked Ougi. **"where are the Lost Soldiers?"**

"They said that they'll meet with you later when I told them you're here." Ougi replied, seeing the other Black Knight guerrillas talking to Zero and Kallen before Katase personally arrived to speak with Zero with the Four Holy Swords and Todo flanking his sides. "Last thing I heard, they needed to talk about something between themselves."

* * *

Briefing Room, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The JLF's briefing room looked a bit differently than the one the Lost Soldier had back at the ex-JGSDF base they had commandeered, hidden at the Okuchichibu Mountains. For one, the briefing room had their seats based on the seats of modern move theaters. All of them were facing the front of the room, the seats facing a projector screen.

"Man, this briefing room looks a hell lot better than ours." moaned Ken, now seated. As the gathered Lost Soldiers were alone for the time being, they had temporarily removed their helmets and respirators including balaclavas.

"Agree here." Jean lazily raised his right hand, seated near Ken at the rear. "Reminds me of being in a movie theater or something."

"Quiet you guys." Marc sighed. _I don't know what's worse. Taking command of a bunch of ex-COSMOS soldiers acting like high schoolers or being in command of Britannia while doing their dirty work. _He was leaning on the wall in front of his comrades, retracting the screen as it wasn't needed.

"So why'd you ask old man Katase to let us use this briefing room?" Henri asked Marc, yawning on one of the seats next to Ken. "There something that only us guys should know about."

Marc was silent for a minute, waiting for everyone to keep quiet.

"Now that I've gotten your attention," Marc grinned, seeing his comrades were now quiet. "I got some news that should bring us all up to speed."

"What is it?" Michael asked, being all ears. "Is it something that should boost our morale?" He grinned like some mad pervert, something that Yi and Michelle resented when they glared at him.

"Even better." Marc chuckled. "We now know the location of Eden Vital's main base of operations."

"Eden Vital?" Michelle gasped. "Aren't they the underground group that's researching on the use of geass as a military weapon as a pro-Britannia group?"

Marc nodded. "In addition, they're the ones who bastardized us as the first humans ever to have meta-human reflex, speed and agility through the Code-R program in cooperation with COSMOS."

"Ah..." Domingo nodded. "So who got the information?"

"I did." Rai stood up, seated from several seats away from Ken.

"How?"

"Simple." Rai pointed to himself. "My geass did the rest of the work for me when I interrogated the guy dressed up as a ninja."

"So it seems you interrogated someone." Marc asked the white-haired teen.

"What happened to him?" Domingo asked.

"KHHHHKKKKKKK!!!!" Rai did a cutting motion, using his gloved right index finger near his neck to indicate that he had killed the prisoner.

"Never mind." Domingo decided not to bother asking further.

Rai nodded. "Indeed. He was dressed as a ninja, but had the trident insignia on his uniform and all."

"The trident insignia?" Yi was shocked to hear it. "The Black Knights too have them..."

"Calm yourself." Marc told the Korean.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Marc shrugged it off. "Anyway, it's true that the Black Knights have the same insignia, but they must've taken it from them somehow one way or another. Otherwise, they should've attacked us by now as we're trying to get rid of Eden Vital for so long."

"So where are they located?" Jean asked again.

"According to the guy I interrogated," Rai explained to the group. "one of their locations is a hidden base in Kaminejima near Shikinejima."

"Those islands are south of the Tokyo Settlement." Ken told his comrades. "We'll need some logistics to covertly infiltrate the area without being seen."

"I agree." Marc nodded. "For that, we need to return back to base ASAP."

"Speaking of which," Jean patted Ken's shoulder. "your sis in that red claw-armed knightmare was pretty impressive out there."

"Wh-what's that suppose to mean?" Ken shouted, feeling embarrassed. "You trying to score her after we defeat Britannia?"

* * *

Outside Briefing Room, JLF Headquarters, somewhere in Narita Mountains, Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Interesting. So one of the Lost Soldiers is Kallen's long lost brother huh?_

Zero was standing outside, about to knock on the door when curiosity got the better of him and decided to listen in. It was thanks to the helmet's _advanced capabilities _that he was able to eavesdrop without the need of leaning near the door.

_As much as this is interesting, I need to figure out what this Eden Vital is they're trying to talk about. _Zero shook his head. _No matter, I'll eventually find out about it in the near future._

Deciding to worry about the details that he overheard later, Zero gently knocked on the door leading to the briefing room.

"Will you be alright?" Kallen had volunteered to accompany Zero on his way to visit the Lost Soldiers.

**"Don't worry about me." **Zero assured Kallen. **"It'll be a small chat."**

Kallen nodded. "Okay."

**"Inform the others that we can celebrate tomorrow of our victory at Narita as well." **Zero instructed Kallen. **"They deserve it."**  
**

* * *

**

Maintenance Hangar, RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A day had passed since the defeat of the Britannians at Narita, leaving most of the military forces stationed in Area 11 with low morale as they had suffered a major defeat at the hands of the JLF. Being backed up by the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers, the JLF were able to secure their foothold in Narita and deliver a crushing blow to Clovis.

"This isn't just my day. Especially given our defeat in Narita."

Darlton visited the maintenance hangar of RBA Tokyo, his face having some adhesive bandages on. He was on hand to inspect the maintenance work done on his personal Gloucester.

_Our defeat was being used worldwide, including the mainland too. _Darlton remembered after getting up first thing in the morning was to see the newspaper of the Britannia Daily Tribune, a pro-republican and anti-monarchy newspaper that criticized the Britannian attempt to subdue the JLF with an editorial that further called for Britannian forces in Area 11 to be withdrawn immediately. He felt down after reading other newspapers that reported on their defeat in Narita, most of them criticizing the military.

"Damn republicans." Darlton muttered, eyeing the technicians repairing the damages on the Gloucester's head unit. "All they do is bring nothing but trouble."

Darlton's thoughts of the defeat at the hands of the JLF, Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers coalition brought back some memories for him during his time with COSMOS.

* * *

2010 ATB

Training Room, RBA Camp Red Cloud, somewhere in California, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Darlton had been ordered to train up the COSMOS soldiers prior to the invasion of Japan in order to maintain combat readiness. In doing so, Darlton ordered all active COSMOS soldiers to conduct training in hand-to-hand combat. Sancia of the Irregulars was on hand to watch the sparring matches with Major Madd, CO of the Irregulars Corp. aka the Special Honorary Foreign Legion Corp. as knwon to the public.  
_

_Marc had engaged against Michael Yoong in one part of the training room, being armed with training knives. These were different from actual ones as they had plastic blades to prevent accidental injuries and deaths. _

_"EYAH!" Michael tried to charge in, training knife held in reverse grip. Marc responded in kind by grabbing him by the shoulders and doing a knee attack on the chest. The attack was then followed up by a a right shoulder throw and an attempt to stab Michael's chest. THe Malaysian COSMOS soldier kicked Marc's face and executed a foot sweep, sending him to the ground._

_"Excellent work all of you!" Darlton had been impressed with the fighting skills of the COSMOS soldiers. "This is what you will need when you get to Japan! Remember that even with your training, you must become more than just a man in the mind of your opponent." _

_Nearby, Darlton saw Jean and Rai now sparring with each other using kicks. However, these kicks were connecting all the time that these two COSMOS soldiers were irritated that neither was getting the stalemate. Jean broke it by ducking the roundhouse done by Rai and did a foot sweep of his own, followed up with a headlock. _

_"Remember this COSMOS!" Darlton began to lecture his COSMOS subordinates, all of them now standing at attention to face Darlton with their training knives placed down on the ground next to their boots. "Death does not wait for you to be ready! Death is not considerate, or fair! And make no mistake: here, you face Death."_

_"Yes, sir!" The COSMOS child soldiers gave a salute to Darlton. "For COSMOS and Britannia. Our duty until our deaths!"

* * *

_Maintenance Hangar, RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So you're here, Darlton."

Darlton turned around, seeing Guilford arrive. Like him, Guilford had some minor adhesive bandages on his face.

"What are you doing here, Guilford?" Darlton glared at his fellow officer.

"Nothing really." Guilford shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just wondering if you're holding up fine."

"Don't worry about me." Darlton insisted. "I'm all right, as far as you can see."

"Well," Guilford scratched his head. "looks like our defeat in Narita has further intensified fighting in the other Areas. I got news that the Philippine Liberation Front with the Moro Islamic Liberation had staged a series of attacks against our forces in the Mindanao region of Area 9 followed with a New People's Army attack near the Manila Settlement with some cells from the PLF joining in."

"Hmph." Darlton sneered. "Not of my concern in the meantime." He eyed the repairs on the Gloucester. "But it is true; those Eleven rebels are going to use the Narita battle as a form of rallying form for all anti-Area forces to boost their morale."

"Which is why Clovis has appointed Princess Ambrosia to head up a task force to wipe them out." Guilford continued. "I'm here to tell you that one; it was decided on in a meeting with the Prime Minister."

"Prince Schneizel approved of it?" Darlton asked. Guilford nodded in reply.

"Well it looks like we're going to work again soon." Darlton sighed.

Guilford adjusted his glasses. "Quite true."

* * *

Research Center, Eden Vital Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems that we have a live subject that we can use for the Perfect Cyborg program."

V.V. entered the chambers, greeted by cloaked men in the room.

"Yes, master." One of the cloaked men told V.V. "However, we have not received word with one of our ninja agents yesterday. We have presumed that he's been killed out in the field..."

"Such a pity." V.V. closed his eyes and sighed. He observed the vacuum tube-like cylinder where the unconscious Jeremiah was seen resting with the cylinder encased in water. "How's the progress for the project?"

"It's been good so far." The cloaked man told V.V. "So far, we were able to conduct surgery on him as instructed to ensure Margrave Gottwald's survival rate as part of the Perfect Cyborg program. In addition, we're about to insert the Geass Canceler as an eyepiece once we run tests on it to make sure it's working."

V.V. nodded. "Excellent. Anything else?"

"Our agents in the military have already doctored his records. I ordered additional implementations into faking his death with his records to our agents to ensure no one snoops around for information regarding him."

"Good work." V.V. grinned. "Once the Perfect Cyborg is complete, no one will be able to stop us in implementing Ragnarök."

"What about the Lost Soldiers?"

"Must you be worried?" V.V. raised an eyebrow. "Once I take care of a particular nuisance," He stared back at the water-filled cylinder. "I'll set him loose to face off against those accursed brats."

* * *

Somewhere near the outskirts of the Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Two figures had landed on the grounds near the Ashford Academy's Clubhouse after previously scaling several trees above ground to avoid detection. So far, they weren't caught yet by the school's own roving guards in the middle of the day.

"This sure makes me tired a lot." The male Mao complained, stretching his back after being the first to land by jumping from a tree branch that was a few feet above the ground. "We should've used the sewers or something..."

"Don't complain, Mao." The female Mao snarled at her male counterpart. "This is the best way to do it." She looked around the grounds to see no one around, students, teachers and staff alike. "Good. We're still okay."

"I say though," The male Mao wanted to touch the metal eyepatch of the female Mao on her left eye. "I'm curious on what you have hidden underneath..."

"Don't try anything." Drawing a Glock 26 from her right leg holster, the female Mao aimed it at the male Mao's crotch. "Unless you don't want to see that anymore."

"Okay, okay." The male Mao raised his hands. "You win."

"Good." The female Mao lowered his hands. "Come on..."

"But admit it," The male Mao. "I'm pretty sure that you want to do something with me later..."

"Shut it." snarled the female Mao, leading the way towards the Clubhouse. _Dammit! Reading my thoughts again! I need to do something about this. _

"Hmm..." The male Mao stared at the female Mao. "You seem worked up..."

"I...AM...NOT!" The Glock 26 was aimed at the male Mao. "Understand?"

* * *

Throne Room, Britannia Palace, Pendragon Palace, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So you weren't able to secure anything from our agent in Eden Vital?"

Charles had been seated in his throne, alone in the room except for Bismarck. He had knelt in front of the emperor upon entrance.

"I'm afraid not, your Majesty." Bismarck replied. "I failed to secure further contact with our agent after initially having a failed connection when he contacted me yesterday."

Charles was now thinking carefully with the information provided by Bismarck.

"It's unfortunate." Charles sighed. "This means we need to move ahead than previously scheduled."

"Understood, your Majesty." Bismarck stood up. "What will happen next?"

"Proceed according to the plan I told you, Bismarck." Charles replied. "Tell our people to make sure everything is ready as much as possible."

"Yes, your Majesty." Bismarck said. He then excused himself, leaving Charles alone in the throne room

_After all of this is done, I'll meet big brother again for the first time after 7 years. This time, he'll pay for what's he done to Marianne with my own two hands.  
_

* * *

Corridor, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Anything?" The male Mao asked, back against the wall with a Sig Sauer P228 at his hands. The two Maos were in a T-shaped corridor intersection when they sneaked at the corridor's back door.

"Nothing." The female Mao poked her head out to see everything was clear. "So far, so good. No one's around."

"What are waiting for?" whispered the male Mao, getting impatient. "Let's go already."

"Fine, fine. Keep your shirt on." The female Mao led the way, checking her surroundings as she led the male Mao towards their first destination.

* * *

Kitchen, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Such a lovely day."

Sayoko had been cleaning the kitchen as part of her duties to the Lamperouge siblings in line with her maid duties. Since there wasn't any classes in the academy due to parent-teacher conferences held in the morning and afternoon, Sayoko decided to make something special for Nunnally's lunch. Lelouch, on the other hand, had been away for a while after telling Sayoko that he "needed to take care of something in the local malls for his personal affairs."

"I wonder what miss Nunnally would like for breakfast." Sayoko was about to open the refrigerator when she felt something was pressed at her back.

"Don't move." The male Mao threatened Sayoko, having his left index finger on his P228. "Or else..."

Sayoko was about to reach for something in the main pocket of her apron covertly when she noticed the female Mao near her, aiming her Glock 26 at her. "You heard him? He said not to try anything..."

Chapter 13 END

* * *

PS - Original plan for this chapter was for Todo and the Four Holy Swords to abandon the Burai Kais, in one form or another, and just get the hell outta Narita after meeting up with the JLF's main force for the Lost Soldiers to covertly acquire. Decided to not bother with that for now. I'll slowly implement them the Gekkas in a, IMO, better alternate way than the one presented in the show. Also did place some of the knightmare variants based on the DS game. They rock, especially the Long Range Type. XP

I'm afraid I'll be able to adapt some parts of R2 and all since I'm trying to go for an full-blown AU that ends with Charlie boy dying like the madman he was. In fact, this'll be ending really, really, really soon. Trust me on this.

Hope you guys/gals enjoy the two Maos I placed in the chapter. In fact, I kinda liked them both and imagined what would it be like if the Mao from the anime/manga and the other Mao were seen together. It's about time they showed up after some time. :D

For the end of this chapter, please let me know how the story went. Reviews/comments/suggestions/reactions are appreciated. Flames, as usual (Think I'm a broken tape recorder now), are appreciated too to help me check my writing for this AU story. Flames that criticize me personally or the story will be taken care of...

In the meantime, I would invite all the readers to check out and review my other written story, "Files of the 4th Division". Based on the first Ga-rei: Zero episode, it's an AU take on how they could have survived being killed by Yomi. I'd also urge you to check my two Martin Mystery/Kara no Kyokai stories also. I've been playing Infamous too for the PS3, so that's an excuse too as to why I didn't update a bit sooner than I had expected, not to mention watching E3 2009 live coverage on TV with lots of good games coming out this year. He he he...

Kena Kantoi is a Malaysian expression that can mean "Get shafted/caught" in English.

Yeah for a 2nd season of Darker than Black. Means more Hei in action for me. *Gives thumbs up*

I guess this chapter officially starts the beginning of Lelouch/Kallen. So let me know how I'm doing for starters, I may try to work up on them later on.

One more thing, I remember someone doing a Lelouch/Sayoko fic. But it hasn't been continued yet. Thoughts/opinions/violent reactions regarding the pairings?


	14. On Their Own

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Victory has been achieved by both the Black Knights and the JLF against the Britannian Expeditionary Force led by Clovis and Ambrosia in an attempt to crush all anti-occupation resistance in Area 11. Underneath it all, two individuals named Mao have ulterior motives of their own. What are they and what do they want to do with the Lamperouge siblings? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 14: On Their Own

* * *

Kitchen, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Who are these people?_

Sayoko was greatly alarmed to see two unknown people poking their pistols at her.

"No need to be alarmed, ma'am." The male Mao was polite in addressing Sayoko's "fears" regarding him and the female Mao.

"We need to ask you some questions." The female Mao glared; stating her demands to the maid. "So you better cooperate with us."

_Must do something about this._

Sayoko was about to surreptitiously grab something from a pocket in her maid uniform when the male Mao decided to do the next best thing.

He went to execute a pistol whipping attack on the defenseless maid.

"Hah!" Sayoko blocked it with her left arm, as expected of her due to her kunoichi training from the Shinozaki School of Martial Arts as its 37th successor. But before Sayoko could begin to counter the male Mao's attempt to pistol whip her, something else had happened.

"AAAGGHGGHGGHGGHGH!"

Sayoko had been attacked by the female Mao, who had decided to take her down with the X26 Taser pistol.

"Hmph." The female Mao huffed, firing the compact weapon after holstering her Glock 26 to launch two probes that were attached onto her right arm.

"AAGHHGHHGHH!!!" Sayoko struggled to get to the female Mao in order to disarm her of the Taser pistol despite having several electrical pulses surge to the probes onto her body.

"You seem persistent." The female Mao muttered, admiring Sayoko's persistence. "But you're forcing me to do this..."

"Wow." The male Mao whistled, seeing the female Mao rapidly click on the X26's trigger to send in more pulses to Sayoko.

"Quiet." The female Mao glared at him, keeping an eye on Sayoko while rapidly clicking the trigger until the maid was on the ground.

"Now that we're done." The male Mao eyed Sayoko's unconscious body. "One of us will need to secure our target..."

"You do it." The female Mao quickly said. When the male Mao eyed her, she glared back.

"Why do I have to do it?" sighed the male Mao, beginning to search the kitchen for some rope.

"Because the man is responsible for doing the heavy work." The female Mao left the kitchen and went for the stairs.

* * *

Nunnally's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Sayoko?"

Nunnally swore that she heard Sayoko scream loud from downstairs, going for the door leading to the hallway outside. She moved her wheelchair, getting close to the door when Nunnally heard it open all of a sudden.

"Sayoko?" Nunnally asked, wanting to know if the maid had opened the door to her room. "Is that you?"

"Pleased to meet you." The female Mao greeted Nunnally, grinning at her. "I'm Mao," Nunnally felt scared when the female Mao began to approach her. "and I wish to convey my best regards to you and C.C."

"What are you..." Nunnally uttered after the female Mao grabbed her and had a chloroform-soaked cloth applied on her nose.

"I...nee..." The blind Ashford Academy student was not able to do anything to defend herself as she had succumbed to the chloroform's effects.

* * *

Starbucks Café, Omotesandō Mall, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Nice to get some R&R for a change..."

Marc had muttered, reading a copy of the Britannia Times while relaxing with a cup of Hot Chocolate. He grinned when he read the main headline regarding the defeat of Clovis' forces against the JLF; the article had credited the JLF's victory with the appearance of the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers.

"Quite interesting." Marc turned the page of the Britannia Times, reading up on another article that showed more anti-war and anti-colonial protests throughout the Britannian mainland after the news regarding the Narita battle was broadcasted yesterday. He was intrigued to see one picture showing BMP riot squad officers clubbing anti-war protesters in the head during a demonstration in downtown San Francisco.

"Looks like we have some people on our side." Marc further read in the papers on the death of Lenard Lubie, a renowned knightmare developer who had been hailed as a genius in creating the Lancelot as the first knightmare to be dubbed as the "7th generation". According to the article, BMP homicide investigations have linked his death in the Tokyo Settlement to the Britannian Defense League based on witness statements with death threats sent to him by the BDL due to his "non-conformity" with Britannian purity; the scientist in the past had called for equal and better rights for the colonized people living in the various Areas.

"Great." Marc sighed and closed the newspaper, placing it beside the paper cup of Hot Chocolate. "Now it seems those KKK wannabees are on the move."

His mobile phone began to vibrate on the left windbreaker pocket, making Marc pick it up.

**"What is it?" **Marc answered the call. **"I'm about to finish off the rest of my Hot Chocolate..."**

**"Boss man." **Ken was on the other line. **"Something's up..."

* * *

**Outside Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lelouch had arrived outside the Clubhouse, having returned from spending half of the morning in the downtown Tokyo Settlement area. Unknown to the other people, including Nunnally and Cornelia, he had been in another part of the Omotesandō Mall to strategically place dead drops in the mall for his Black Knights subordinates to use. He had his brown windbreaker, gray pants and black oxford shoes.

_With 10 more dead drops placed in the mall ranging from underneath the benches to the flush toilet tanks, Ougi and the others should be able to figure out what to do next in terms of instructions. In fact, I told them to celebrate a bit with some of the new recruits that he and Inoue were able to indoctrinate into the organization._

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch was alarmed when he saw Cornelia running towards him. She had her blue blouse on with jeans and sneakers; the purple-haired woman had changed from her heels after completing several meetings with the parents of some of her students during the parent-teacher conferences held in the morning.

"Lelouch! Come quick!" Cornelia shouted to Lelouch, being in a state of panic.

"W-what's going on?" Lelouch said, beginning to run after Cornelia.

"I-I don't know, but something happened to Sayoko!"

Lelouch ran off after Cornelia, heading towards the kitchen.

_I guess I have to thank C.C. for giving me the geass. Without that armored Zero suit, I wouldn't be able to endure running quite well...  
_

_

* * *

_Kitchen, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Sayoko!"

Lelouch saw Cornelia helping Sayoko sit up with some cut rope found near her.

"M-master Lelouch." Sayoko greeted Lelouch, feeling dizzy. "I'm sorry about Miss Nunnally..."

"Don't worry." Lelouch shook his head. "Just tell us what happened."

"Two people entered the kitchen." Sayoko took a hold of her left temple, massaging it after Cornelia helped her stand up. "They knocked me out after holding me at gunpoint with a taser."

"I found this note." Cornelia handed a folded paper to Lelouch. "Said we can't get the police or the military involved in this matter or they'll potentially expose our identities to the rest of the world."

"I don't plan to get them involved." Lelouch huffed, crumpling the note on his left hand. "Not for this matter."

"Then what are you going to do?"

* * *

Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Talk to me." **

Marc was now outside the mall after throwing away the empty Starbucks cup and the newspaper into the nearest recycling bin he can find, his Apple iPhone pressed on his left ear.

**"I got some strange movement going on with the Ashford Academy while I was sweeping the Settlement for signs of any security forces movement due to Narita yesterday aside from the assassination of Professor Lubie." **Ken explained to Marc on the phone, the former walking down the sidewalk.

**"And?"**

**"Some of the surveillance cameras located near the academy picked up two people prowling around before the system temporarily died down and rebooted itself."**

**"It was hacked?"**

**"Yeah."**

The Eurasian frowned. _Why does this sound familiar?_

**"I'm sending you an image of the two people that I got from the hacked cameras."**

**"And did you clean up?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Call me again when you got some things ready."**

**"Understood."**

Receiving a MMS, Marc checked the photo to confirm the details for himself.

_What the hell?_

He saw the face of a familiar young girl with a metallic-like eyepatch on her left eye. Next to her was a young man, presumably a teenager, with a strange visor worn over his eyes. The two had windbreakers on.

"Mao." whispered Marc. _She's from the Irregulars, from what I remember about the unit.

* * *

_

Outside Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Lelouch! Where are you going?"

Cornelia ran out of the clubhouse to see Lelouch already running towards the main entrance of Ashford Academy.

"Getting some help!" Lelouch shouted the answer, still running towards the gate.

"But Lelouch...!" Cornelia shouted again.

"I'll be fine!" Lelouch assured her. "I'll get some outside help to get Nunnally back!"

_But how? _Cornelia watched Lelouch run off, already outside the academy. _How's he going to get help in getting Nunnally back safely?

* * *

_

Somewhere in Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Two figures stepped out of a 2007 Jeep WK Grand Cherokee, which sported a black color, after it parked outside a supermarket.

"Why did you do that?" Kallen nearly shouted at the familiar green-haired girl. The Eurasian girl wore a blue blouse with a brown windbreaker worn over it, jeans and sneakers.

"What? You mean kicking Tamaki out of the car?" The girl asked Kallen. She didn't wear her Britannian straitjacket, which she had been used to wearing ever since being freed from her capsule prison by Lelouch at the Shinjuku ghetto. Instead, she wore a blue hooded windbreaker over her white blouse. She also had jeans and sneakers on.

"Yes." Kallen said through her gritted teeth. "I know Tamaki may be an ass sometimes, but that does not give you the right to kick him out of the car, C.C."

"Fine, fine." C.C. replied. "I understand."

"Tamaki." Kallen opened the right rear passenger door, checking if Tamaki was okay. "You alright in there?"

"Uhnn...yeah." groaned Tamaki. "I felt like I was thrown against a brick wall or something."

"Can you stand?"

"I can. Just give me a few minutes, will ya? It's not like the party can start back at the base without the stuff needed."

"Hold on." Kallen felt her cellphone was vibrating at the right pants pocket of her jeans. **"Hello?"**

**"It's me." **Kallen noticed the voice on her phone. _Zero? What's going on?_

**"Is there something going on?"**

**"I need you to be available immediately, Q-1."**

**"All right." **Kallen whispered, not wanting to get either C.C. or Tamaki's attention. **"Do you have any instructions for me, Zero?"**

**"Continue with your tasks with C.C. and Tamaki first, then I'll inform you on what you have to do."**

**"Understood."**

**"By the way, how is C.C.?"**

Kallen turned her head around, seeing Tamaki getting into an argument with C.C.

**"Trust me, Zero. You don't want to know."

* * *

**

Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Is that him?"

Cécile blinked when she swore she saw Marc from the opposite side of the street. She was given the day off by the military to give the SDGSD staff some stress leave following the assassination of professor Lubie yesterday, which devastated Mariel to no end. Lloyd too was devastated to an extent as Lenard was his mentor during Lloyd's early days after being recruited to the SDGSD. Not to mention that the R&R of the SDGSD staff was needed to reorganize the Area 11 military forces following their humiliating defeat in Narita.

_I don't know if it's me getting tired or what. It's a coincidence my day off's today marked as stress leave when Mariel found out about her father being killed in the settlement after he visited her yesterday._

The purple-haired woman swore she saw the person who resembled Marc walk down the street. _It's either someone who I haven't seen in years or it's because I stayed up all night at professor Lubie's wake with Lloyd and Mariel. _She felt her cheeks burn up when she tried to get a good look at Marc, seeing his back instead of his face.

Cécile sighed, putting her hands into her brown trenchcoat. "I really need to get some more day offs like today."

* * *

Somewhere on Expressway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Riding on a 2009 BMW R 1200 RT motorcycle that sported a titanium silver metallic color, Marc traveled on the expressway's high-occupancy vehicle lane on the left en route to the outskirts of the settlement at high speed while being careful to observe the speed limit of 80 km/hr.

**"You got the things ready?" **Marc spoke to Ken once again via the BMW System 5 helmet's wireless communications system that was connected on his iPhone. He flipped up the night black helmet's visor up once before he flipped it down.

**"Already done." **came Ken's reply. **"I've tried to see if Mao's steps can be traced. But so far, there happens to be a bit of luck."**

**"What do you mean?" **Ken's report perked up Marc's interest.

**"Base intercepted some CO19 communication on some disturbance in some of the ghetto areas regarding some people going on in some kinda frenzy."**

Marc raised an eyebrow. **"Frenzy?"**

**"Hey." **Ken insisted. **"That's what I got. Don't blame me for that."**

**"Which ghetto though?"**

**"Still no clue yet. I'll get back to you in a minute."**

**"Make it fast."  
**

* * *

Dining Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Where did Master Lelouch go, Miss Cornelia?"

Sayoko had asked Cornelia after she went back in the clubhouse, taking a seat next to the maid.

"I don't know." Cornelia sighed. "Last thing he said was that he's going to get help, but not from the police and the military as the note stated."

"I do wish Master Lelouch knows what he's doing."

"For his sake," Cornelia had shared Sayoko's worries on Lelouch. "I feel the same way as well."

* * *

Alley, somewhere in Narita, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kallen was alone in an alley, now in her Black Knights uniform with a visor cap worn on her head in order to conceal her identity from the public. Most of the vagrants living/hanging out in the alley left as soon as she arrived, knowing that Kallen's presence may get either the police or the army eventually involved. Something the vagrants don't want to get mixed up in even though they happen to be Black Knight supporters.

_I don't blame them. _Kallen thought. _Even though they back us up, it's not like they're guerrilla fighters like us in the field or anything._

**"I see that you made it." **Kallen turned around to see Zero had arrived.

"I got here as soon as I could." Kallen told Zero. "C.C. and Tamaki are back at the base before I got here."

**"I trust that you got here without causing any problems."**

Kallen nodded. "Yes, there's no problem. The vagrants ran away as soon as I got here."

**"Then it seems they won't report to the police." **Zero concluded. **"At least for now."**

"So what's this about?" Kallen asked, staring at the helmeted Black Knights leader.

Zero stayed silent after hearing Kallen's question.

"Is this something personal?"

Zero still didn't answer.

"Is this..." Kallen drilled the question again. "something personal, Lelouch?"

**"Do not address me as that." **Zero reminded Kallen of her _position_. **"When we're like this, Kallen. Remember that."**

"Whatever." Kallen huffed. "I believe the reason you called me out here is because of something else..."

Again, Zero did not answer Kallen's question.

_I don't like this. _Kallen glared at Zero before he turned his back to her.

**"Let's go. We have some business to do."

* * *

**

Somewhere on Expressway 1, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Got it."**

Marc received a new call from Ken, still on his System 5 helmet. _Finally some news for a change._

**"Some of the police reports regarding people going on a frenzy of sorts are located in the Saitama ghetto."**

**"Saitama?" **

**"Yeah. I've got some of your stuff ready, boss."**

**"Anyone coming besides you since I'm sure you want to get into some action?"**

**"Not sure yet. I'll go check since most of the guys are going to celebrate with the BKers soon."**

**"All right. I'll head there at once."**

Having received the said information, Marc sped up the R 1200 RT and went to proceed towards the direction of the bombed ghetto cities.

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, Order of the Black Knights Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Oh yeah! PARRRRTTTTTYTYTYTY!!!"

That shouting in the Black Knight's knightmare hangar belonged to a now drunk Tamaki, wearing the pants and boots of the Black Knights and the red headband on his head. However, he chose to have his chest exposed while he began to playfully chase the Black Knight's female guerrilla fighters throughout the hangar.

"Is this alright?" Nagata asked Ougi, leaning on the leg of an unused Burai with the other ex-NRA guerilla fighters. "I mean, Tamaki chasing around some of the female members of the Black Knights. Don't you think..."

"Nah..." Minami chuckled, fixing his glasses. "I mean, the ladies are surely having a good time out there."

"Hmph." Inoue huffed, making her oppposition to Minami's comments known to the other ex-NRA guerillas.

"You better watch it, Minami." Ougi grinned, advising his fellow guerilla. "It seems that this female here isn't taking your comment very well."

"Come on you guys," Sugiyama tried to break the tension between them. "let's just enjoy the party here." He pointed out to them the various male and female Black Knight guerrillas and support personnel in the middle of the hangar, dancing to the sound of pre-occupation J-Pop and J-Rock music.

"I got the dead drop from the Omotesandō Mall with the said instructions." Yoshida arrived with a box in his hands.

"And?" Nagata raised an eyebrow.

"I got us some more beverages when I went to the nearby supermarket." Yoshida placed the box down, grabbing a small boxcutter knife from his brown windbreaker's left pocket.

"Were you followed?"

Yoshida shook his head, scratching the right leg covered by his gray pants. "No. I made double sure I wasn't tailed by Special Branch or anybody."

"All right." Ougi took a soda can from Yoshida after he made sure the masking tape sealing the box was sliced open. "Thanks, Yoshida."

"Hey." Yoshida grinned. "It's not a problem. In fact, we oughta thank Zero for allowing us to celebrate."

"Say..." Inoue asked the others. "Did you guys know where Kallen went to?"

Nearby, C.C. watched the party go on from a distance. She was seated in a corner with her back against the wall while wearing her Britannian straitjacket.

"Wonder why she's just hanging out there?" Ougi watched C.C., her head resting on her knees that were near her chest.

"Beats me." Sugiyama replied, opening the soda can. "I heard she's someone Zero rescued from Britannian captivity."

* * *

Abandoned Kōban, somewhere in Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc arrived at the bombed Saitama Ghetto, taken aback at the sight of the bombed buildings of the pre-occupation prefecture before he parked his bike inside the abandoned Kōban.

"Took your time." Marc was greeted by Ken, dressed up in his Britannian infantry gear used in his COSMOS days including the assault vest and leg holster worn on his right leg. He did not put on his balaclava, ballistic helmet and respirator on to conceal his face. exhibiting his Britannian-Japanese features similar to Kallen's and Marc's.

"You're only here?" Marc sighed, watching Ken play with the Japanese flag patch that was on the vest via velcro.

"Heh." Ken grinned. "You're sounding too cocky, boss man." He was armed with a Heckler and Koch MSG-90 sniper rifle outfitted with a Hendsoldt 6x42 scope and a 20-round 7.62 NATO magazine loaded onto the weapon.

"I should be." Getting off the R 1200 RT and storing the System 5 helmet at the bike's left side case, Marc saw that another weapon was slinged on Ken's back. "I don't know if the two of us would be enough to get through all of this."

"You probably miss me then."

Marc was surprised to see Rai, also dressed up in the same gear as Ken wore. The only thing that wasn't covered was also his Eurasian looks, especially with his white hair.

"I should be, Rai." Marc grinned, moving the motorbike into one of the ruined offices inside the Kōban and opening the right side case to take out what seemed to be like an ordinary vehicle cover cloth. "I didn't know that you'd be here." The Chinese Filipino-Britannian Eurasian saw that Rai was already armed with a Fabrique Nationale P90 Laser Visible submachine gun.

"Nah." Rai shrugged his shoulders. "Better than having nothing to do back at base."

"Hey now." Marc raised an eyebrow, taking his gear from Ken. "I gave the order for you guys to have fun with the Black Knights, Rakshata included too, in case you've already forgotten."

"Whatever." Rai shuffled his feet on the ground, waiting for Marc to wear his Britannian infantry gear.

"I've seen some of the people in a frenzy..." Marc frowned. "It all points to the use of Refrain."

"Question is who did all that?" Ken wondered, scratching his chin.

* * *

Roof, unknown building, somewhere in Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"W-where am I?"

Nunnally felt that she was in a different place when she woke up after being knocked out by chloroform.

"So you're finally, young lady?!"

"Who-who's there?!" Nunnally was alarmed to hear a male voice nearby, though she wasn't able to figure out where he is since she's blind. _Where is he? _

"I'm just right in front of you." Nunnally was alarmed again, hearing someone as if he was answering her thoughts. _What the? How did he know what was I thinking of?_

"It seems you're confused on how I know how to answer your questions, hmm?"

She heard clapping coming from the front, making Nunnally confused.

"I beg your pardon, I forgot to introduce myself to you." The visor-wearing man bowed before Nunnally before he stated his name to her, "My name is Mao. I'm from China."

"I don't care who you are or where you're from!" Nunnally shouted at the male Mao, forcing him to take a few steps back. "I just want to know why I was kidnapped from Ashford Academy and brought here." _He has an accent all right, but his English is somehow good._

"I believe I can be the one to tell you all that, miss."

Another voice spoke up. This time, it was female.

_Another voice. This time, she doesn't have much of an accent unlike Mao. It's also a female, but I don't know who she is.  
_

"Who-who are you?" Nunnally challenged the female voice to answer her question.

"My, aren't you excited?" Nunnally felt the female voice was insulting her. "Fine then, I'll introduce myself. My name also happens to be Mao, in case you're wondering."

"Two Maos?"

"This Mao here is a mere country bumpkin." The female Mao explained regarding the origin of the male Mao.

"Hey, those are fighting words!" The male Mao rebuked the female Mao, feeling personally insulted.

"Unlike him," The female Mao pointed to herself. "I'm a full-fledged deserter of the Irregulars division of the Special Honorary Foreign Legion Corp."

_The Irregulars? Where have I heard of them before?_

"Oh, so you're interested about them?" The male Mao responsded on Nunnally's thoughts.

"W-what are you..."

"I guess you want to know how I answer your questions even though you don't say them out loud?"

Nunnally felt confused, scared and angry at once due to her current predicament.

"You see, I have this special power called the geass. It allows me to hear people's thoughts for a range of at least 500 meters." He walked closer and closer to Nunnally's wheelchair, making the disabled girl a bit terrified when she heard the male Mao's footsteps getting louder and louder.

"But it seems..." The male Mao whispered to Nunnally's left ear. "that you already know about the geass too, right?"

* * *

Abandoned Kōban, somewhere in Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Have we already tracked down Mao's location in the ghetto, guys?"

Marc asked Ken and Rai, already suited up in his gear. He was in the midst of putting up his assault vest.

"I did some early recon." Rai answered. "It seems Mao's with another person in the roof of one of the buildings in the area."

"Great."

"Also, it seems that a blind and disabled girl in a wheelchair happens to be with Mao too."

This new information stunned Marc. _What the heck?_

"I've already identified her." Rai informed Marc further. "That girl happens to be Nunnally Lamperouge."

"Lamperouge." Marc frowned. "Isn't one of her relatives with the Imperial family?"

"Yeah." Ken replied, nodding to Marc. "According to Special Branch investigation years ago, they say that Marianne vi Britannia's death in the Britannian mainland was the result of handiwork by pro-republican terrorists."

"Doesn't sound right." Marc said. "If I remember quite clearly, all of the pro-republican guerrillas and terrorist groups including the RVA denied having set foot in Pendragon at the time when they issued their communiqués."

"I agree."

"Anyway," Marc went for his balaclava. "do we know the precise location of the building where Mao is?"

"They're in Saitama, specifically at the ruins of the NHK Saitama FM radio station." Ken answered.

"You mean the capital?" Rai asked.

Ken nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then." Marc got to wear his balaclava. "What are we waiting for? Let's go and get her."

The three Lost Soldiers donned their ballistic helmets, goggles and respirators at once in unison.

"Here." Ken kneeled down next to a gun case propped up against the wall and brought it down to the floor. "I brought you one of your favorite weapons, big guy. Though you may want to use it."

"Alright." Marc grinned, taking a Heckler and Koch G36C assault carbine. "Makes me feel like that it's Christmas all over again." He personally inspected the carbine, seeing a Surefire M910A Vertical Foregrip installed on the weapon's picatinny railing beneath the barrel with an Aimpoint CompML3 red dot scope on top of the receiver's picatinny railing. It was also equipped with a SEF Trigger group that included Safe, Single Fire and Full Auto firing modes.

"Let's get this show on the road." Marc marched out of the Kōban's rear, followed by Ken and Rai after making sure that their rear is secure.

"Don't forget this." Rai handed Marc a portable screen. "It's a heartbeat monitor. I'll explain the details on the stuff on the way..."

They had planned on returning to the abandoned Kōban to later pick up the gear they stashed in the building to make their escape later.

* * *

Roof, Saitama Shimbun, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero and Kallen were observing the ruins of post-war Saitama, standing on the roof of what used to be the Saitama Shimbun's headquarters. It had been attacked and destroyed during the Second Pacific War by commandos of the Britannian SAS, part of Britannian military's strategy in depriving the Japanese from obtaining information on the war as part of their attempt of conducting psychological warfare.

"I thought that was suspicious." Kallen had worn the Polish KS-12 combat vest over her body. She was fortunate that the vest had been adjusted carefully to fit her teenage frame.

**"Indeed." **Zero had shared the same sentiment as Kallen. **"Those people who were in a trance trying to remember the good old days of Japan and its position in the world before the Britannian military invaded it during the Second Pacific War." **From the roof of the abandoned Saitama Shimbun, Zero saw several ghetto inhabitants walking around, talking as if they were in another place in another time. **"This just makes me sick..."**

"They must be hooked on Refrain." Kallen too shared the same sentiment as Zero, aka Lelouch. "I can't believe that they'll stoop so low as to become drug addicts..."

**"I personally don't blame them." **Zero turned to face the Japanese-Britannian teeanger. **"They wish to ease the pain that they feel, being under Britannian occupation and hearing some of their fellow countrymen being used by the same occupying power as one of the means of quelling anti-occupation dissent here."**

"Yeah, I know." _Mother..._

_She must be thinking of her mother being in anti-Refrain treatment and rehabilitation. _Zero stared at Kallen, looking down at the ground with her eyes showing anger despite being hidden in her visor cap. **"Intelligence did report the same thing in the other Areas as well, so this is getting to be a big problem since this is being supplied from Britannia."**

Zero sighed afterwards. **"We can worry about busting up more of those Refrain smugglers. But right now, there's something quite important that we need to tackle."**

Kallen gripped the sling of her IZHMASH AK-105 assault carbine on her right shoulder, chambered for the Russian 5.45 x 39 mm caliber. A EKP-1S-03M tactical reflex sight, its appearance resembling EOTech-made reflex sights, was placed on top of the carbine's receiver.

_Let's go see and have a look around._ Kallen took out a pair of binoculars and scanned the bombed ex-prefecture capital, searching for anything that happens to be out of the ordinary. _Hm?_

**"What is it?" **Zero noticed that Kallen was a bit disturbed when she scanned the area with her binoculars.

"Up ahead." Kallen pointed out the area where she had spotted something familiar to her eyes. Zero also observed the area where Kallen had pointed out to him.

**"No... It can't be."

* * *

**Research Center, Eden Vital Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

V.V. had entered the Research Center alongside one of the Eden Vital scientists, already identified with the majority of its members with its hooded cloaks.

"Has he been awakened?"

"Yes." replied the cloaked man. "However, he's been asking quite a lot of question to us. Which is why I requested for your immediate presence, Master V.V."

"Just let me handle this." V.V. approached a cot placed in one corner of the research center, where a now revived Jeremiah was seen. He was sitting up on his bed, having a sort of mask that covered his left eye with an opaque eyepiece over it. For now, he wore a white shirt with gray pajamas on.

"I believe that you're the one who I should talk to regarding my status, yes?" Jeremiah interrogated V.V. sternly.

"Quite right." V.V. replied. "You should thank your lucky stars that I was the one who took the time off to save your life."

"Then what's this talk that I've been hearing that I'm officially dead?!" Jeremiah snarled at the young immortal, forcing some of the cloaked man to raise their Heckler and Koch MP5K machine pistols from their cloaks at him.

"You'll be working under me from now on." V.V. answered. "I had my agents in the Britannian military declare you as dead on record. We can't have anyone sniffing around here since we don't officially exist to begin with."

"Fine." Jeremiah huffed. _I'll take that for now. _"But my arm feels kind of different." The Purist flexed his left arm to emphasis his point to V.V.

"When we got you here," V.V. began to explain. "we couldn't get to save some of your body parts. So we had to improvise."

"Improvise?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." V.V. pointed to Jeremiah's left arm. "For instance, your left arm is a cyborg one."

"And my body?" The dark green-haired man patted his chest and stomach.

"Some parts of your body do have some improvements placed on it." V.V. grinned at him. "But I can't tell you that for now since it's a trade secret."

"Hold on." Jeremiah spoke again to V.V. "I want to know what happened to a subordinate of mine. Villeta Nu. I fought with her in Narita against the JLF and the Black Knights with those Lost Soldiers..."

"I see." V.V. sighed. "I unfortunately have to tell you that Ms. Nu was killed during a SAS attempt to rescue from behind enemy lines. She has been buried back in Britannian with full military honors."

"Viletta..." The now ex-head of the Purists stared down at his clenched fists, remembering the lone woman in the organization. "Why..."

"Master?" The cloaked man whispered to V.V. "What are you trying to do?"

"Patience." V.V. calmly replied. "Let's wait and see."

"Tell me..." Jeremiah stared at V.V., his eyes were now full of anger. "Tell me what I must do."

"You wish to avenge your subordinate's death, yes?" V.V. asked Jeremiah.

"I do."

_Perfect. _V.V. couldn't help but grin at Jeremiah's determination.

* * *

Vice Governor-General's Office, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Are you all right, Suzaku?"

Euphie was in her office, doing office work more than ever since Clovis was recalled back to Britannia by Schneizel to attend a series of meetings regarding his handling of the rising anti-occupation insurgency in Area 11. Suzaku, as Euphie's only knight, was standing to her right in order to keep an eye on the princess.

"I'm fine, Euphie." Suzaku addressed her, doing so as Euphie insisted that he should call her by her nickname when the two of them are alone and away from other people.

"I don't think so." Euphie eyed the Honorary Britannian. "You seem to be quite nervous about something."

_I can't seem to hide things from Euphie. _Suzaku sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what it is. I'm not sure if it's some kind of premonition of something."

"Premonition?" Euphie stopped whatever she was doing and looked at Suzaku. "What do you mean?"

"I feel that something's about to happen." replied Suzaku. "And it's not something quite good."

* * *

Roof, Saitama Shimbun, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Nunnally?_

Zero and Kallen saw Nunnally was in her wheelchair, but tied up to ensure she wouldn't escape from either of the two Maos, on the roof of the abandoned NHK Saitama FM radio station building.

"Is that Nunnally?" Kallen was confused to see the girl, someone who Kallen meets with everyday in the Ashford Academy.

_Bastard._ Zero clenched his fists._ How dare they involve her..._

"What do we do now?" Kallen asked. "Do we go now and save her?"

**"We do. But we can't simply charge in recklessly with the risk of having our position known to the enemy."**

"You have a plan?"

Zero stared down to the bombed streets of Saitama to see some familiar figures running down towards the direction of the building.

**"It seems that we may have some fortunate company around."**

"The Lost Soldiers?" Kallen stared down at the streets too.

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc, Ken and Rai ran down the bombed and dilapidated streets of post-war Saitama, capital of the former Saitama Prefecture turned Ghetto. They had an easy time traveling through the streets as no vagrants were seen around the area.

"Seems to be awfully quiet around Saitama." Ken commented, cradling the MSG-90 in his arms.

"I'm not surprised." Marc answered, placing the portable heartbeat monitor on the G36C's left picatinny railing. _Thank god for picatinny attachment._ "All right, I guess this should turn it on." Pushing a button on top of the monitor, the screen was then promptly turned on.

"Here's how the sensor works." Rai was running next to Marc, explaining how the portable heartbeat sensor monitor is suppose to function. "White blip down on the bottom is you. Any red dots you see are Britannian soldiers, regardless of their status. Blue indicates friendlies and purple ones are persons of special interest."

"Didn't know that happens to be that simple, Rai." Marc said when he understood how the heartbeat sensor works.

"Should be." Rai replied. "If you check the monitor right now, we should get some blips on."

"Remind me to thank Rakshata for this." Marc studied the monitor, revealing three active dots flickering on the screen. "And the readings seems to get stronger every time we're heading towards the ruins of the NHK Saitama FM building."

Suddenly, the sound of something metal falling to the ground was heard from a nearby alley. At instinct, the three teenage soldiers dropped down and knelt on the concrete road. All of their weapons were aimed at a 360 arc, ensuring that they were not taken by surprise by anyone or anything hostile.

"Careful now." Marc whispered. "Could be anything." He aimed his G36C at his surroundings to be sure that no enemies were present, despite having the heartbeat sensor on.

"Good going, boss." Rai whispered to Marc. "Can't totally rely on that thing the whole time."

"Agree." Ken shared the same sentiment with his other comrades. "We can't tell what's going to happen in the next few seconds."

The trio remained in their positions, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. They kept their vigilance, waiting if the enemy would eventually show up.

"Meow!" A black cat then walked pass by them, watching the soldiers for a second before it continued on.

"Just a cat." Ken muttered.

"Wonder if that cat would mean seven years of bad luck for us in Saitama?" Rai struck up a question to Ken and Marc, slowly standing up.

"We don't have time for omens." Marc reminded Rai and Ken of their priority. "Our main job's to get Mao and figure out what the heck she's doing after spending several years of hiding from deserting the Irregulars."

"Good point." Rai answered, following Marc's lead before being followed by Ken. The three got into a vertical line formation, moving carefully in the hopes of arriving at their destination without being detected.

* * *

Roof, NHK Saitama FM radio station, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hmm...?"

The female Mao took a glance behind her shoulder, glaring at the ruined skyscrapers.

"Something up?" The male Mao asked.

"Yeah." The female Mao replied, nodding. "I'll move our little guest inside the building to be safe."

"What about me?"

"You?" The female Mao eyed her male counterpart. "You'll be the one responsible for finding out whoever's trying to get to her, just in case."

"But why do I have to do the hard work?!" complained the male Mao.

"Because you're a guy." smirked the female Mao. "And don't worry, I've prepared some things for you to use for our potential guests..."

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Saitama, en route to NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"We could probably get this done with a knightmare or something."

Kallen had suggested to Zero, the two lone Black Knight members darting covertly through the deserted bombed streets of Saitama in order to get to the NHK Saitama FM radio building without being discovered by the enemy.

**"It's not worth it." **Zero told Kallen, the latter leading the way with her AK-105 carbine's shoulder stock firmly pressed on her right shoulder. **"A knightmare would definetely earn the attention of the Britannian military to this ghetto. Who knows what they'll do while they deploy their forces to take us down..."**

"Not to mention using your powers huh?"

Zero eyed Kallen.

"Like the time I saw you summon a knightmare out of thin air." Kallen said, backing up her question with an example. "Back in Narita yesterday."

**"You're good." **Zero chuckled. **"That's something I like about you."**

_Why that Lelouch! _Kallen huffed, maintaining her composure despite having her cheeks turn red.

Unknown sounds were heard by the two, making them hide behind the rear of an abandoned Toyota Corolla.

_Hmmm... _Zero took a peek out, having the helmet's slot over his left eye open to take a better look. _It's them._

"Anything?" Kallen asked Zero if he saw anything, placing her AK-105 close to her chest while holding its fore and trigger grips.

**"Some of our old friends happen to be in the neighborhood."**

"Really?"

**"Take a look for yourself if you don't believe it."**

The Eurasian guerrilla peeked from behind the abandoned automobile to see the three armed Lost Soldiers run all the way to same destination from another street as she and Zero were in an intersection.

"The Lost Soldiers..." Kallen murmured. "Are they here for the same reason?"

**"Who knows?" **replied the masked, caped leader of the Black Knights. **"We probably could use their help against whoever kidnapped her."**

"Nunnally huh?"

After the Lost Soldiers had ran past them, Zero and Kallen resumed their journey to safely locate Nunnally and take down the culprits for kidnapping her.

"Let's move out." Zero turned to the street where the Lost Soldiers were last seen, following them behind their backs with Kallen next to him.

* * *

Basement Parking Level 1, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Wait! What am I doing here?"

Nunnally noticed a change of surroundings when she and the female Mao had moved from the roof all the way down to the underground parking lot.

"Since I have a feeling that we're about to have some unofficial guests," The female Mao had explained to her captive. "I'm afraid that I have to speed things up a little."

"What are you talking about?!"

The two soon heard automatic gunfire from outside the building.

"Perfect." Mao grinned when she heard the gunfire. "It looks like my partner's out there taking care of those pesky intruders."

* * *

Outskirts of NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"THIS IS PERFECT!"

The male Mao was now outfitted with a Britannian-made assault vest and armed with a Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle outfitted with a Heckler and Koch AG36 underbarrel single-shot grenade launcher. He was firing the German-made rifle towards the now approaching Lost Soldiers.

_I need to thank Mao for this; it seems that her desertion from those so-called Irregulars enabled her to acquire certain weapons that her unit has special access to._

Mao moved from his right to the left, conducting a sweep as he fired the G36 in the same direction in order to keep the Lost Soldiers pinned down for the female Mao to accomplish what she needs to do.

* * *

Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Alice, of the Irregulars, had been granted a day off following the disastrous Narita operation. The blonde girl decided to take the _stress leave_ granted to Sancia and the others and head into the downtown area to enjoy herself.

"I didn't know Sancia and the others decided to stay back in RBA Tokyo as part of their stress leave from what happened yesterday at Narita." Alice mumbled to heself, placing her hands at the pockets of her blue hooded windbreaker. She also wore jeans and running shoes.

"Hm?" Alice noticed her cellphone was ringing, prompting her to answer it. **"Hello?"**

**"We have an urgent problem in progress, Alice."**

**"Sancia?" **Alice spoke. **"What's wrong?"**

**"We've received intelligence reports from MI6 that Mao has appeared."**

**"What?" **Alice was stunned to hear the news.

Sancia explained the details to her. **"BMP Special Branch forwarded the details after two of their officers have spotted her in the settlement a few days ago."**

**"So what happens next?" **Alice ran down the sidewalk, the pedestrians moving out of her way as she ran faster and faster.

**"Colonel Madd wants her to be taken care of." **Sancia gave the instructions to Alice. **"After all, her geass is something that is quite dangerous if it's exposed..."**

**"I know. Her Refrain geass."**

**"Are you up to the job, Alice?"**

Alice frowned. **"I don't have objections to kill the traitor myself."

* * *

**Near outskirts of NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc and Rai had gone prone on the concrete, minutes after seeing the male Mao dash out of the former NHK Saitama FM radio building and began to fire widly at them.

"Dammit! This is never going to end!" Rai shouted; the two Lost Soldier immediately took cover behind an abandoned black 2008 Nissan E25 GX Caravan. "Looks like he got the jump on us sooner than expected!"

"That guy wearing a visor reminds me of the damn Terminator!" Marc shouted to Ken when he peeked out to fire off a burst from his G36C. "And we're just a block away from our destination!"

"Tell me about it!" Rai did the same when he peeked out of cover to fire off a burst of his own from his FN P90LV. He didn't bother to use the infrared lasers since he wanted to get Mao's head down enough for Ken, who had separated from them when the gunfire had started, to get to a suitable location and finish him off.

"So you think your little decoy op's going to work against me?!" Mao shouted at the two, who had temporarily ceased firing his G36 to fire a smoke grenade from his AG36. "Not a chance!" Mao turned his head to see an alley nearby after reloading his AG36, launching a HE grenade before he fired the G36.

"Dammit." Marc coughed. "Smoke grenade. How did that jackass know that Ken's trying to lay a shot at him while we distract that guy?"

"You tell me." Rai answered, who had also coughed from the gray smoke. "We better get our thermals on." _Dammit. If I could get use my geass.  
_

"I know." Marc eyed the heartbeat sensor. "Sensor's still registering him." The Lost Soldiers leader noted Mao to be still nearby, his position highlighted as purple. _But what do we do? It blew me away that he damn knew that we attempted to do a sneak attack on him._

Marc ducked back into cover behind the van, noticing that gunfire from Mao was aimed directly at him.

"I wish someone would help us out here right now." Rai conducted blind fire with his P90LV, not knowing if the 5.7 bullets would hit Mao or not. What he didn't know was that Mao had taken cover at an adjacent area next to their position in the interior of an abandoned coffee shop.

"Did my bullets hit him?" Rai asked Marc; he only stopped firing his weapon when he depressed its trigger to find out that there wasn't anymore bullets firing out of the submachine gun.

**"It seems that we've arrived on time!"**

_What the? _Marc stared down the street and took aim with the G36C.

"It's only us!" Kallen yelled out. Marc now realized who it was.

"The Black Knights..." Marc murmured. "Either it's my lucky day or there's something else going on here."

"I'm fine with that either way." Rai took out a M18 smoke grenade from his assault vest. Marc gave him cover fire, allowing the white-haired teen to toss the grenade to the coffee shop where Mao was last held up.

"Eat this...!" Mao widly fired his G36 after he reloaded it, taking some few seconds to shift between taking cover in the shop and exposing his head and upper body to take a good shot at Marc and Rai. He was distracted by the gunfire from the two ex-COSMOS soldiers that he only felt the grenade was in the shop when the weapon touched his left foot.

"Huh..." Mao noticed the smoke grenade on the floor, followed by the dissipation of yellow smoke throughout the entire shop. "What the? I can't see!"

**"Boss man! I've taken up a position near your area." **Marc's radio received a transmission from Ken. He looked up from behind to see Ken taking aim at the shop with his MSG-90 from the second floor window of an unknown two-story commercial building.

**"Understood. Keep him pinned down until Zero and his subordinate can arrive near our position." **Marc relayed Ken his instructions on their radio. Rai had reloaded his P90LV and proceeded to conduct suppressive fire, allowing Zero and Kallen to approach them safely.

* * *

Basement Parking Level 1, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The female Mao turned her head around away from the restrained Nunnally, hearing more gunfire from outside. "Looks like we've got some unexpected and uninvited guests nearby."

"What are you going to do with me?" Nunnally asked the female Mao when she heard her footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Nothing really." The female Mao approached Nunnally with a confident look on her face. "Just that I need something from you, especially with your debut back in Shinjuku and Narita..."

"How do you know..."

"I deserted from the Irregulars since they can't cure this problem I have." Mao held up the bandaged right arm and removed the bandages. "My arm's being ruined thanks to the cells of that accursed witch!"

"Witch!" Nunnally replied. "You mean..."

"Yes..." Mao grinned. "C.C.'s cells are the culprit responsible for this." The eyepatched girl was now nearing Nunnally. "But I believe I found a possible way to resolve this mess."

"Nunnally!" Nemo appeared next to Nunnally's wheelchair. "I'll try and get you out of here. She's one of our enemies."

"Enemy?" Nunnally was confused.

"Yes. I'll try to lead you outside to get to Zero and the Lost Soldiers..."

"Oh ho..." Mao smirked when she noticed Nemo after she materialized next to Nunnally, removing the ropes that were around her body. This time, she drew out a Glock 19 pistol from the shoulder holster and fired it at the wheelchair's right wheel.

"Where do you think you're going?" The ex-Irregulars operative lowered her sidearm after Nunnally fell down from her wheelchair. "We have a lot of things to talk about, you know."

Mao walked slowly towards the downed Nunnally, her Glock 19 still aimed at her.

Chapter 14 END

* * *

PS - Alrighty! Got lots of people adding the story to the favorite story/alert lists. Thank you. Salamat po. Arigato. Merci. It means a lot to me, seeing that a lot of you peeps like the story. Same goes to those who reviewed the story, especially the newcomers who I haven't seen reviewing this story yet.

I hope you guys like the semi-cameo appearance of Nagata, I kept him alive unlike his death in LOTR. I just wish I can give him a bigger role in the story. As for Zero rebuking the use of Refrain (both as a drug as a geass power from the female Mao), he is OOC here in a sense that I wanted to portray Zero/Lelouch as sympathetic to the Japanese (now Elevens by the Britannians) and to anyone else who sympathizes with the Eleven's plight.

About Cécile's hair, I think it's purple. I was advised earlier that it resembled a bluish-type color, but I'll stick with purple for this story since that's how I see it.

As of now, I have (unofficially) partial seizure problems. I still need to go through MRI treatment and blood tests to see, for the former, if genetics is the culprit for it. But I have a feeling that it can be something else. Thing is, I've been told that it's treatable with medicine. I also need to stay off driving for 6 months, which is a problem since I mainly go to university for full-time studies and to the mall to attend to errands, not to mention church. Seems that the seizure can still be treated from within the 6 month gap. I need to cut down on staying up late and doing this; same thing as my folks are advising me to start cutting down on spending time on the PC. This could slow down updates for the story. But overall, the problem probably can kill me off if I'm not careful in the near future. I'll need to wait for further details in case I have to go MRI. Who knows, this could be a different thing all together. I'm just a bit confused on this one since I don't remember having them in the first place.

I just hope the seizure problem can go away soon or at least make it minimal to my life as much as I can. I don't need this to make my life any harder.

For the meantime, I look forward to reviews/comments/thoughts/corrections for this chapter. I am currently looking for a good way to end this since I will have Lelouch encounter Charles, but will do something different about Marianne from the TV series. That's the plan for the meantime for a finale I guess. Don't have anything else in mind regarding on how I can end this story. Flames on this story setup aren't welcome (or with any other flame directed to me). Let me know how I did and if I did something wrong, let me know too so's I can check it out and fix it. I wasn't sure if I did okay with the male Mao pulling him off with some small arms there like an AR. Same thing with the initial Lost Soldiers vs G36-armed Mao gunfight too, so I need to improve on that in the next chapter. I fear I may mess something up. I'm also toying with the idea of giving some of the geass users perhaps another geass skill they can use.

If you enjoy reading this and the entire story, I invite you readers to please check out (and review, if you can/wish) my other stories.

You'll see some references here in the chapter, 2 from the Drama CDs and 1 from another game. See if you can figure out which one.


	15. Maneuvers

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The Lost Soldiers and Zero are now working together to take down the Maos, having Nunnally hostage in the heart of the Saitama ghetto. Will they be able to defeat the two geass users and safely rescue Nunnally before something happens to her? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 15: Maneuvers

* * *

Near outskirts of NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Pin him down!"

Marc yelled to Rai, the two Lost Soldiers firing their small arms from behind the derelict black 2008 Nissan E25 GX Caravan in an effort to pin down the male Mao as he was held up in the abandoned coffee shop nearby.

**"Got him pinned down, boss." **Ken hailed Marc on the radio, firing shots from his Heckler and Koch MSG-90 on the coffee shop.

"Can you get to him?" Marc asked Zero, kneeling next to him.

**"I can." **Zero nodded before he faced Kallen. **"Give them some assistance while I go in, Kallen."**

"What are you going to do?" Kallen asked while Marc reloaded his Heckler and Koch G36C assault carbine.

"He's still inside." Marc told Kallen and Zero. "At least that's what the heartbeat monitor's telling me."

**"I'm moving in!" **Zero made a mad dash towards the direction of the coffee shop. **"Cover me!"**

* * *

Abandoned Coffee Shop, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Just when I need to reload..."

Mao mused when he hastily grabbed a 30-round magazine for his Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle. He had heard Marc's thoughts while ducking behind cover.

_You guys know what to do. We can't let him get out and fire back at us. I need someone to help me..._

"Quite interesting." Mao smirked, already finished reloading his German-made weapon when he spotted someone inside the coffee shop's dining area.

* * *

Basement Parking Level 1, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems Mao's entertaining our friends outside."

The female Mao turned her hear around to hear automatic gunfire going on from outside the old radio building, making her grin.

"D-don't come near me!" Nunnally yelled at the female Mao, having her back near the fallen wheelchair.

"Oh no..." The female Mao came closer to Nunnally, holding her Glock 19 firmly on her left hand. "I won't kill you just yet. I need to do one thing to you first."

"What?" Nunnally mouthed, confused.

"Have a taste..." The female Mao took off the metallic eyepatch over her left eye. "on my geass!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nunnally shouted, shielding her face with her arms.

"That won't save you..." Mao told Nunnally. "Even if you're blind, my Refrain geass will still get to you as long as you're breathing and moving."

* * *

Abandoned Coffee Shop, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The male Mao was stunned to see a familiar caped man when he turned his head around.

"Who the heck are you?!" Mao quickly aimed his G36 at Zero, who had somehow shown up at his rear.

**"Who am I?" **Zero began to mock Mao, pointing to himself with his gloved right hand on his chest.

"Don't make fun of me!"

_Dammit! I was so busy concentrating on one of the Lost Soldiers that I lost focus to notice him!_

**"I'm your..." **Zero began to dash towards the male Mao despite being shot at with his G36. **"worst nightmare!"**

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Mao kept his fire up despite Zero dashing left and right, avoiding incoming gunfire meant for him.

In an instant, Zero was in front of Mao. He stepped a bit forward, ducking down to avoid being struck in the head by the G36's folding buttstock when the Chinese teenager tried to take a swing at Zero.

"Dammit!" Mao hissed, failing to hit his target when he felt something unfamiliar on his chest. _What the? I felt something hard and wet on my chest...

* * *

_Unknown Realm

* * *

"Where am I?"

Nemo, in her human form, was seen crouching down in an area surrounded by darkness.

_"Is this Japan?"_

"What?" Nemo was stunned to hear a familiar voice. "Is this Nunnally's voice? If so, this must be the results of that Mao woman's geass on her..."

"But how do I get out of here?"

Nemo scratched her head, helplessly listening to Nunnally's memories from the past.

* * *

2009 ATB

Steps, en route to Kururugi Shrine, somewhere in Japan

* * *

_"Big brother, where are we?"_

_A 6-year old Nunnally was being carried on the back of her 9-year old brother Lelouch as he was walking on several steps located on a hill in the countryside. Accompanying the two was a 19-year old Cornelia, who had taken on the Stanford name. The three ex-royal children of Britannian Emperor Charles zi Britannia now wore civilian clothing after they had arrived in Japan as part of an effort to hide their royal identities from the public since they were publicly disgraced in the media._

_"We're going to the shrine." grunted Lelouch, having a bit of trouble carrying the disabled Nunnally behind his back despite Cornelia telling him that she could carry Nunnally herself. "You'll see."_

_"What's a shrine?" Nunnally asked, being curious of the place._

_"Well..." Cornelia began to explain to Nunnally. "It's usually a sacred place where someone is either venerated or worshiped."_

_"You mean..." Nunnally turned her head to look at Cornelia, despite being blind. "like a church back at home?"_

_Cornelia gave Nunnally a smile. "Not quite, Nunnally. Those two places are different." She then frowned, trying to remember if she was telling her the correct answer. "At least that what I've read in the history books..."_

_"Don't worry, Nunnally." Lelouch reassured his sister. "We're almost there. Besides, the place that we're going to is a pretty place."_

_Nunnally placed a smile on her face. "I'm not worried. Because you and big sister Cornelia are there to help me out..." She then faced Cornelia. "right?"_

_Cornelia smiled back at her. "Right."_

_"Besides, I can't wait to see it."_

_

* * *

_Abandoned Coffee Shop, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I don't believe it..."

The male Mao murmured, seeing Zero's left hand penetrate his chest.

**"Hmph." **Zero stared at the teen, unsympathetic to his imminent death before he withdrew his blood-drenched arm from Mao's chest.

"C..." Mao murmured, going down on his knees. "C..."

"You alright?"

Marc and Rai rushed into the coffee shop after gunfire from Mao's G36 had abruptly ended. They were followed by Kallen, still holding her IZHMASH AK-105 assault carbine.

**"No worries..." **Zero assured the trio. _Thought I'll need to talk to C.C. when I get back to Ashford with Nunnally safely. There happens to be some things that I need to clarify with her._

"Your arm." Kallen noticed that Zero's left arm was now colored blood red.

**"It's from him." **Zero motioned the three to the male Mao's corpse on the ground, face flat on it.

"Whoa." Rai whistled. "Sure sucks to be him."

"We just heard from screaming coming from the abandoned NHK Saitama FM radio building." Marc informed Zero. "We need to hurry."

**"What about..." **Zero wanted to ask about Ken, who had been stationed on higher ground earlier to provide them with sniper coverage.

"He'll be fine." Rai said, being the first to run from the coffee shop to their next destination. "But we need to get to the NHK Saitama FM building if we're going to save whoever needs to be saved."

"Lead the way." Kallen told him, following Rai and Marc as she ran behind them with Zero running up next to her.

* * *

2009 ATB

Outskirts of Kururugi Shrine, somewhere in Japan

* * *

_"Who the hell are you three and what are you doing in the Kururugi Shrine?"_

_Lelouch, Nunnally and Cornelia were confronted by a young Japanese boy, who apparently had the same height and build as Lelouch. In addition, he wore a white gi and a dark blue hakama. He was standing in front of the three with a dilapidated sort of storehouse behind him._

_"We're the ones who should be asking about your name!" Lelouch shouted back, feeling insulted by the boy's anger when he asked them._

_"I'm Suzaku Kururugi and my father's the Prime Minister of Japan!" Suzaku yelled when he introduced himself, pointing his left thumb on his chest to emphasis his introduction. "I want to know what you three are doing in Japanese soil."  
_

_"Just so as you know," Cornelia began to converse with the boy. "we're here as guests on behalf of the Kururugi Administration here in Japan."  
_

_"Righttttt....." Suzaku eyed Cornelia before he kept an eye of Lelouch, who had already inside the storehouse after finding a wheelchair. Lelouch frowned at it, which was seemingly placed there at the "right time". _

_"Will you stop that?!" Lelouch shouted at Suzaku. "Why do you act so high and mighty? The three of us were already deprived of our royal status and privileges back at Britannia, so we're already ordinary people when we came to this damn country of yours!"_

_"What did you say?" Suzaku felt insulted, facing him. "How dare you say that about Japan!"_

_"We haven't done anything and yet, you treat us like dirt! Like we're scum of the earth!"_

_"I'm pretty sure there's another reason why you three are all here, your highness..." Suzaku said the greeting with venom in his voice to Lelouch._

_"Cheeky little brat!" Cornelia was about to go to Suzaku when Lelouch ran towards him, already about to kick him with the left foot._

_"Hah!" Suzaku blocked the attack, grabbing the Oxford shoe on his left foot before he shoved him by pushing his left palm on his stomach._

_"See!" Lelouch grunted after Suzaku pushed him. "You're all talk..." Suzaku glared at him before he didn't notice Cornelia right behind him._

_"Cut it out!!" Cornelia forcefully turned Suzaku around to face her. She then, afterwards, delivered a painful and sharp slap on the boy's left cheek with her right hand._

_"What?" Suzaku murmured, feeling the pain on his left cheek._

_"Please stop this, Suzaku." _

_Suzaku turned around again, seeing Nunnally gently grab his left hand. She had moved the wheelchair with her hands in order to approach him._

_"My god..." Suzaku carefully studied Nunnally's face. "Are you..."_

_"You just don't get it, do you?" Lelouch stood up, being helped by Cornelia while he glared at him. "We're already suffering hardship even before we got here! And didn't you even bother to pay attention to my sister!"_

_"Dammit..." Suzaku gritted his teeth. He turned around and ran away. "GODDAMMIIT!"  
_

_Away from three former offsprings of Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

* * *

_Unknown Realm

* * *

"This must be the handiwork of that Mao woman."

Nemo grunted, struggling to stand up. She felt sweat trickle down from her forehead to her cheeks.

"The Refrain..." Nemo didn't believe what had taken place. "Mao must have used Refrain to peek through Nunnally's memories. It's only a matter of time before she'll be placed in real danger."

* * *

Emergency Exit Stairs, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Alice had entered the NHK Saitama FM building's emergency exit staircase via the emergency exit door at the building's rear door next to the delivery area. Being fortunate that no hostiles were around to stop her, the Irregulars operative drew out a Walther P5 pistol from her shoulder holster.

"Nothing." Alice whispered, steadying her Weaver grip on her compact pistol. _But I guess that's not strange. Mao's main expertise during her time with the Irregulars is interrogation and torture. Everything else is secondary._

She paused for a moment, hearing faint voices coming from the lower floors of the building.

"The voice..." Alice pondered on it before she shook her head. "Must be stress getting to me."

Despite the lack of enemies around, Alice proceeded cautiously on traveling down the stairs.

Because the next thing she needs is someone to sneak up on her, grab Alice from behind and throw her down on the ground.

* * *

Basement Parking Level 1, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The female Mao had kneeled next to Nunnally, her back against her wheelchair. She was also breathing heavily with sweat trickling down her forehead, thanks to the effects of Mao's Refrain geass.

"Three people are the ones you hold dear eh?" Mao was curious after she saw two of Nunnally's memories when she was in Japan years ago as a child. "Lelouch vi Britannia, Cornelia vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi."

The Irregulars deserter smirked. "It's really interesting." She leaned in to Nunnally. "I wish to learn more of your memories, my dear Nunnally."

* * *

Lobby, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero, Kallen, Marc and Rai ran inside the NHK Saitama FM building's main lobby, scanning it for any signs of people around.

"No signs of life around here." Kallen spoke, aiming her AK-105 all around the empty lobby.

"I do have some heartbeat signatures." Marc told everyone when he saw three blips on his heartbeat sensor monitor, still attached on his G36C's left picatinny barrel railing.

**"Where are they?" **Zero asked, seeing the two heartbeat signatures on the monitor.

"They seem to be coming not from the upper floors, that's for sure." Rai surmised, who had also studied the monitor himself.

"We need to check the lower floors." Marc walked towards a staircase near the lobby entrance, leading downstairs. "Hey! The signal's strong around here!"

"Alright." Kallen said, seeing the monitor for herself. "You can lead the way."

_Heh. _Marc grinned under his balaclava. "Of course, Ms. Kouzuki." He gestured to Rai to move down the stairs and lead the way.

Rai gave a thumbs up to respond to his hand signal, cradling the Fabrique Nationale P90LV submachine gun in his hands.

**"Be sure to let Ken known that he needs to get a better vantage spot outside to keep an eye on things." **Rai communicated with Marc via radio on the Lost Soldiers' encrypted frequency.

**"Got it." **Rai and Marc led Zero and Kallen downstairs towards the basement parking lots.

* * *

Penthouse, Hyatt Tokyo Settlement Hotel, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"I'm impressed that you're able to get the Hyatt's penthouse ready for me in such a hurry."**

Jeremiah, now wearing his opaque eyepiece over his left ear, had peered from one of the penthouse's balconies to see the rest of the Tokyo Settlement's downtown area. He was also wearing flashy noble Britannian clothing with his white jacket worn over his purple shirt with his white pants and black Oxford shoes.

**"Of course." **V.V. replied on a secure comm line on Jeremiah's eyepiece as it has a built-in radio connected to Eden Vital headquarters. **"It's best to be prepared at all times."**

**"Indeed."**

**"I've taken the liberty of asking my contacts in MI:5 and MI:6 regarding your targets. They're located in Ashford Academy."**

**"Ashford Academy." **Jeremiah smirked upon hearing the location. **"That sounds interesting."**

**"I'll give you the details tomorrow. Use this opportunity to prepare yourself for the upcoming mission at hand."**

**"I'll be sure to take care of that."

* * *

**

2009 ATB

Kitchen, Storehouse, somewhere in Japan

* * *

_"What happened?"_

_Cornelia came back into the storehouse, carrying several plastic bags of groceries with her. Prior to her departure, she had instructed Lelouch to prepare the food for cooking dinner until she gets back._

_"You're here." Nunnally greeted Cornelia when she arrived, moving her wheelchair with her hands to push the wheels herself._

_"Are you alright, Nunnally?" Cornelia asked her half-sister._

_"I'm alright." Nunnally nodded. "As you can see, Suzaku is helping me with her." She pointed to the direction of the voices, which came from Suzaku and a young Japanese girl similar to Nunnally's age. The two were apparently arguing with one another outside of the storehouse.  
_

_"I know her." Cornelia eyed the girl wearing a kimono with a white jacket worn over it. "Isn't she Kaguya Sumeragi?"_

_Nunnally nodded again. "Yes, it is."_

_"I see." Cornelia frowned when she placed the groceries near the kitchen sink. Lelouch assisted Cornelia in checking them when Nunnally asked her sister, "Is something the matter?"_

_"Nothing." The purple-haired woman shook her head. "I remember hearing a story yesterday that her cousin had disappeared from his home after we arrived in Japan."_

_"Oh."_

_"Don't worry." Cornelia smiled and gave Nunnally an affectionate hug. "I'm sure that he's alright."_

_"I hope so." Nunnally smiled back._

_"Lulu." Cornelia called to her half-brother. "Can you help me with the rest of the groceries?" She wore an apron before turning the kitchen sink's tap on. _

_"Okay." Lelouch replied before he frowned at Cornelia. "And don't call me Lulu. I don't like that nickname."_

_"Why not?" Cornelia pouted. "I think it's cute."_

_"Well it's not!" Lelouch shouted, walking to the refrigerator. "At least I feel it's not."_

_"I think it's cute." Nunnally clapped her hands._

_"Nunnally." Lelouch sighed, turning her head with a frowning face. "Don't tell that you support her too."

* * *

_

Basement Parking Level 1, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"That's it, Nunnally. Keep going."

Mao approached her geassed victim, a wicked smile on her face.

"Hahh..." Nunnally gave a deep breath. "Haahhh..."

"I see that you're still looking at your memories from the past." Mao placed her left gloved hand on her right cheek. "And I find that to be quite nice."

The Chinese girl giggled, taking a closer look at Nunnally's face.

"I just hope you're having a good time there."

* * *

In another part of the basement parking lot, Marc and Ken took the lead in assisting Zero and Kallen in locating their objectives. They had arrived via the staircase in the basement parking area lobby next to the elevator.

"Elevators are down huh?" Rai murmured. "Quite a shame."

"The two heartbeats are getting stronger!" Marc informed the rest, seeing that his proximity to the two blips in the heartbeat sensor were now quite close.

**"Allow me to help." **Zero cracked his knuckles to punch the double glass doors with his left hand.

"Er..." Marc felt the need not to irritate Zero in any way. "Thanks."

* * *

Emergency Exit Stairs, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Alice peeked out of the door in the emergency exit stairwell, leading to the 1st basement parking level, seeing the four infiltrate the 1st basement parking lot.

"Zero and a Black Knight guerrilla..." Alice murmured. "But with the Lost Soldiers? What the heck's going on here?"

She waited until they had left the lobby entrance, enabling her to sneak past them.

"Okay." Pushing the emergency exit door gently, Alice crouched down and began to infiltrate the area herself while ensuring that she wasn't spotted.

"Here goes nothing." Alice whispered, following carefully behind the Lost Soldiers from a distance in order to avoid being caught.

_Mao. Just what are you up to after all these years?

* * *

_

2009 ATB

Suzaku's Room, Kururugi Residence, somewhere in Japan

* * *

_"Where is he? Where's Suzaku?"_

_Nunnally was wheeled into Suzaku's room by Cornelia. Lelouch was seated next to Suzaku, lying down in his bed with his pajamas on._

_"Nunnally..." Suzaku addressed Nunnally, panting a bit due to the flu that he caught after he saved Nunnally from the underground WWII bunker that had been flooded recently in an accident._

_"Suzaku." Nunnally greeted Suzaku. "Are you all right?"_

_Suzaku nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry about me."_

_"Looks like someone's grateful." Lelouch glared at Suzaku. "You're only lucky that Cornelia and I found you by chance when we tried to find Nunnally."_

_"Big brother!" Nunnally yelled at Lelouch._

_Lelouch sighed. "Fine." He waved his hand. "I'm sorry for yelling at ya a few seconds ago Suzaku..."_

_"It's alright." Suzaku shook his head._

_"I'm glad to see that you're alright, Suzaku." Cornelia told the young boy, taking a seat on his bed next to him. "We were quite surprised when we found you and Nunnally..."_

_"I need to apologize." Suzaku said all of a sudden._

_"Suzaku?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, feeling confused._

_"At first..." Suzaku told the Britannians. "I though you guys were snobbish and all, being the children of Emperor Charles zi Britannia." He began to slowly break down in tears. "But after I got to know you three, I saw you all in a different light. I..."_

_"Shhh..." Cornelia wrapped her arms around the sobbing Suzaku. "It's all right, Suzaku. We're all here for you." She smiled while giving him a hug._

_Nunnally reached out and touched Suzaku on his right clenched hand.

* * *

_Basement Parking Level 1, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"That's what I like about you, Nunnally." The female Mao leaned in closer to the fatigued Nunnally, a smile still on her face. "Trying to relive your happy memories in the past. You need to remember the pleasant moments once in a while..."

Mao quickly grabbed Nunnally's Ashford Academy uniform and ripped her blouse. "Good. Now then, let's get the stuff that the green-haired witch gave you."

"What the?" Mao was scared out of her wits when Nemo's original doll form emerged from Nunnally's chest before it assumed the form of Lelouch.

"Who are you and what are you trying to do?"

"UWAHAHAHAH!!" Mao fell down on her feet, confused of what had taken place. "You're.."

"Besides..." The Lelouch form suddenly changed and assumed the form of C.C. in her middle 20s. "You could have just asked me if you wanted some help from me."

"Get away." Mao grabbed her Glock 19 from her shoulder holster. "Get the hell away from me."

Mao panicked when the adult C.C. form tried to reach out to her left arm, firing a shot from her pistol at her chest. _What? _The eyepatched girl felt dumbfounded, seeing that the form didn't feel any kind of pain.

"Whaargghgh!" Mao felt some pain when the adult C.C. form touched her left arm, feeling something was about to either burst from it or explode.

"Hold it!"

Mao turned her hear around, seeing Marc and Rai aim their weapons at her.

"Dammit..." muttered Mao. "The Lost Soldiers..." She decided to flee, leaving a geassed Nunnally behind as Mao didn't want to be caught.

_Nunnally. _Kallen ran up next to Nunnally, kneeling near her to check her situation. "She seems okay. A bit tired."

"We'll go after her..." Marc told Kallen; he and Rai rush off to hunt down Mao as she had just fled away from them towards another area unknown.

* * *

Unknown Realm

* * *

"So these are the memories that you kept precious to you, Nunnally?"

Nemo felt tired, still in her human form. She gritted her teeth, even though not in pain from feeling Mao's Refrain geass course through Nunnally.

"That woman's geass is wearing off." Nemo thought, massaging her left shoulder. "She must have left a great distance away from her, otherwise I'd still be in pain."

Nemo sighed. _I hope you become stronger, Nunnally. I can use your help to assist me in overcoming my flaw as a bi-product of the green-haired witch._

"But it seems," Nemo whispered. "that you're trying to hide something from the rest of the world aside from yourself. What is it, Nunnally?"

_

* * *

_Basement Parking Level 2, NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Mao had already ran down one level to the NHK Saitama FM building's 2nd level basement parking, trying to get away from the pursuing Lost Soldiers.

"Stay back!" Mao yelled, turning her head back while running to fire off some shots from her Glock 19 at her pursuers.

_Looks like I can keep them busy... _The Chinese girl kept running, moving around the various debris set around the area while heading to the ramp that would take her to the lower basement parking levels.

"End of the line."

Mao heard a familiar voice, followed by a gunshot. "What the?" She stopped running after noticing the gunshot went for the concrete floor near her.

"Who the?" Mao saw who had fired the pistol. "Alice?"

"Hmph." Alice took aim with her P5 at Mao. "I never suspected that you'd resurface in Area 11 after all this time." She carried with him was looked like to see a small suitcase.

"My suppressants!" Mao shouted, pointing her Glock 19 at Alice. "Give it back!"

"Is this important to you?!" Alice pointed her pistol at the suitcase.

"You don't understand, Alice." Mao gritted her teeth. "I've used my Refrain geass to save the people in the ghettos. They were in need of help and so..." Mao pointed to herself. "I decided to give them the help they need."

"Don't move!"

Turning her head, Mao saw that her rear was cut off due to Marc and Rai's presence. They aimed their weapons at her, specifically for the head.

"I thought so." Marc said, recognizing Mao when he had the goggles' magnification zoomed up to her face. "It's you, Mao."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rai demanded, aiming the P90LV's laser sight at her forehead. "Everyone in COSMOS back then knew that you were killed in an Irregulars-backed mission in Area 9 a few years ago."

"So this is all what you're dong huh? You think you're some savior or something?" Marc carefully aimed the Aimpoint CompML3 red dot sight mounted on the G36C's upper receiver at Mao's forehead too.

"Of course I am!" insisted Mao, aiming her Glock 19 at the two ex-child soldiers instead of Alice. "I've helped numerous people thanks to this!" She pointed to her eyepatch. "Don't you people realize that?"

"Unfortunately no." Alice answered, making Mao angry. "All that you've done is to make them addicted thanks to your geass."

"I don't know what kind of garbage you're spouting from your mouth, Mao." Marc uttered to Mao. "But I know this. You were there trying to hurt somebody and I don't like it."

"ALICE!" Mao shouted, removing her eyepatch. "Give the suppressants to me!!!"

"Move in!" Marc yelled to Rai. The two Lost Soldiers immediately moved in close to Mao while Alice threw the suitcase away from Mao to the feet of the Lost Soldiers before she dashed behind her, having her Speed geass activated.

"You can't win." Alice had her P5 aimed at Mao's head. "Especially if the Refrain can't do anything against the speed."

"Got this one!" Seeing the discarded suitcase had been hurled a few feet away from Rai, the Eurasian emptied the rest of the P90LV's magazine at the suitcase. Marc kept his G36C aimed at Mao in case she tries to do something drastic.

"NOOOO!" Mao felt her body slowly corroding, beginning from her left arm when she saw Rai riddle the suppressant-filled suitcase with 5.7 bullets. She shoved Alice from the back, making her fall down on the ground.

"Just quit..." Marc saw Mao activating her geass when she stared at him. Quickly switching the G36C's firing mode from auto to single, Marc took precise aim at Mao's left eye and fired a single 5.56 NATO round.

"GWAAHHHHH! MY EYE!!!!" Mao felt pain when her left eye was shot out while her body kept dissolving. Rai, on the other hand, reloaded his weapon with another 50-round magazine and replaced the empty one from its upper receiver. Alice was quick to stand up and recover from the fall.

Without saying anything else, the Lost Soldiers fired their weapon at Mao. Alice merely watched as Mao collapsed on the ground with her back first.

"I see..." Mao sighed before she began to laugh. "So this is my fate."

Alice stood up and aimed her P5 at her as Mao's entire body began to dissolve for the last time. The blonde Irregulars operator fired a single shot at Mao's chest when she was reaching out for her discarded Glock 19.

"Remember you all." Mao gave a stern warning to the Lost Soldiers and to Alice, coughing up blood after getting shot. "This is what can happen to those who had been with the Irregulars. AHAHAHAHHAHAHA..." She coughed a bit and laughed loud at them.

Mao then laughed no more when her body dissolved to nothing, leaving her clothes behind.

"So she crumpled to dust?" Marc crouched down next to Mao's discarded jacket. "How pitiful."

"Thank goodness." Rai sighed. "I was getting irritated with her. Never got along with Mao, even before all this crap."

Alice suddenly aimed her P5, this time at Marc. Marc was quick to aim his G36C at Alice in turn.

"Is this the time to do this?" Rai tried to mediate between the two. "Look, we have a common enemy to defeat and we took care of her. I believe we don't need to have another shootout after what happened a while ago."

Alice and Marc were still aiming their respective weapons at each other, seemingly not bothered by Rai's words.

"Fine." Marc sighed, lowering his G36C. "You have a point there."

"I feel the same way." Alice lowered her P5. "But perhaps the next time we meet in the battlefield once more, we're enemies."

"Perfectly understandable."

* * *

**"So that's Alice..."**

Zero observed the confrontation from a distance, hidden behind a pile of huge debris. Kallen was with him, carrying the unconscious Nunnally in her arms.

**"Her geass is quite impressive, I must say."**

"What do we do now?" Kallen asked Zero.

**"What do we do?" **Zero said, repeating the question Kallen had asked him. **"We withdraw. There's nothing for us to do here." **He pointed out to her Alice separately withdrawing with Marc and Rai doing the same thing likewise.

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, Eden Vital Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you back here so soon, my dear nephew."

V.V. had spoke to Rolo, who had entered the base's knightmare hangar. The immortal had personally went to the hangar a while ago to inspect the repairs for the knightmares of Rolo and the others after their previous skirmish in Narita.

"I needed to inspect the repairs done on the Vincents." Rolo replied, watching maintenance technicians conduct a spot check on Rolo's Vincent Prototype.

"I trust that everything is okay with Anya and Staff Sergeant Yoong."

Rolo nodded. "Yes, uncle. The Sergeant's training our forces. Anya's with him to be of assistance in case something comes up."

"Good." V.V. shifted his focus back on watching the technicians continue with their spot checks on the Rolo's Vincent before some of them began to do the same with the other Vincent belonging to Yoong.

"I heard that you arranged something with one of our agents in the military." Rolo inquired with V.V. "Is that true?"

The immortal faced Rolo and smirked. "I won't try to hide from your question, Rolo." He sighed. "In fact, I did arranged it with someone after making some contact with the Irregulars courtesy of Colonel Madd."

* * *

Outskirts of NHK Saitama FM radio building, Saitama, Saitama Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Hey mate, you there?" **Rai made initial contact with Ken, stationed at the roof of the abandoned coffee shop after changing sniper positions previously where Zero had killed the male Mao before he left his body in there. Marc assisted in escorting Zero and Kallen out of the NHK Saitama building.

**"Yeah, I'm fine." **Ken replied back. **"Hey, what the?"**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"GWAHAHAH!" **A gunshot sound rang out before Ken shouted. It then followed by Ken falling from the roof onto the sidewalk.

"Hang in there!" Rai shouted, rushing in to aid the fallen sniper.

"Get down!" Kallen shouted, forcing the rest to duck down. She had to set Nunnally's body down next to her, gripping her AK-105 in case she needs to fire it.

Marc used his goggles to zoom in on the masked men wearing Britannian infantry gear and arming themselves with various Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifles.

"Shit!" Marc noticed who the balaclava-clad gunmen were. "The SAS."

"How did they track us here?" Kallen asked, now seeing two Sutherlands reinforcing two 4-man SAS squads in the ghetto streets.

"He's alright!" Rai managed to carry Ken in a fireman's lift, carrying also his MSG-90. "His goggles got cracked up, grazed by a sniper. Respirator's broken too." The white-haired teen placed an unconscious Ken on the ground. "I'll have to take them off."

"I'll cover you!" Marc conducted suppressive fire

Kallen watched Rai take off the damaged goggles and respirator from Ken's head after he took off his ballistic helmet. Zero helped Rai out in taking out the broken equipment. Next came off his balaclava.

_What? _Kallen was shocked to see who was under the balaclava when Rai took it off. _It's Ken... What's he doing with the Lost Soldiers..._

**"Kallen!" **Zero shouted to the Eurasian girl, getting her focus back on their current situation. **"Snap out of it! They're advancing close to us!"**

"We need to retreat!" Rai advised the group. "We can't stay here any longer..."

"Understood." Kallen said. _Dammit! Gotta focus now._

"Rai!" Marc called for Rai's attention. "Get the smoke grenades out!"

"Right!" The two Lost Soldiers hurled out their entire stock of M18 smoke grenades from their assault vests. Kallen counted six M18s were tossed towards the incoming SAS attack force, assisting them by firing her AK-105 at them in order to force the commandos to seek cover.

"Wha-?" Ken got up after Marc gave him a flash of his water.

"You up? Good..." Marc grinned, handing him his MSG-90. "We're about to withdraw, but the SAS needs to be convinced of who they happen to be messing with."

Ken grinned, placing the MSG-90's buttstock on his left shoulder.

"Roger. I'll give them a good body count."

Kallen reloaded her AK-105, using huge rock debris for cover. In the midst of reloading, she noticed something on her twin brother's face.

His eyes turned from brown to blue when he squinted, especially while peering over the MSG-90's Hendsoldt scope.

"What the?" Kallen felt confused by what she had just seen in her brother's eyes.

"Do it!" Marc fired his G36C on the yellow smoke cloud.

"Got it!" In Ken's own vision, he was able to make out the SAS men on the ground by seeing them in a red shade on their entire figure to indicate them as enemies. Seconds later, Ken conducted head shots with the combination of his ability and his COSMOS training as one of the unit's snipers before his eventual defection.

**"Leave this to me!" **Zero moved in when he saw the Sutherlands moving in already to attack them with their machine pistols. He outstrecthed his arms and opened his hands to initiate the DOM HOSTIA attack on the Britannian knightmares.

Marc took cover behind a dilapidated 2002 Toyota Crown taxicab, reloading his G36C when he saw the Sutherlands malfunction before they blew up. The knightmare ejection seats had been subsequently activated, forcing the Devicers to be ejected from their knightmares as it had been programmed into them for safety reasons.

**"Ungh!" **Zero was struck by machine pistol fire from one of the Sutherlands before it exploded, hitting him in the chest.

"Zero!" Kallen shouted when she saw Zero go down.

**"I'm alright." **Zero reassured Kallen. **"I'm alright." **She saw that his chest had not been affected by the bullets in any way possible.

"Body count's rising!" Ken yelled, his eyes still blue while continuing to pick off the rest of the SAS commandos still confused by the smoke cloud.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Marc shouted, giving the signal to retreat once Ken had gestured to him that he was done killing off the squad. He reloaded his MSG-90 after doing so.

Kallen got Nunnally back in her arms, running with the Lost Soldiers after she had slinged her AK-105 on her left shoulder. Zero was the last to withdraw, teleporting out of the ghetto by disappearing after surrounding himself with some kind of black dark matter.

_I need to ask Lelouch on how he sometimes does that disappearing trick. _Kallen pondered on what to do the next day while running with Marc, Rai and Ken. The Lost Soldiers had their weapons slinged on their shoulders before they began to run.

"Remember guys! Head back to the base after we get back to the drop-off point." Marc turned his head around to see Kallen running with Nunnally in her arms. "And we need to drop her off too." He pointed to her with his left thumb.

"Right." Rai and Ken said in unison.

**"Kallen." **Zero contacted Kallen on her earpiece. **"Meet me once you're able to safely secure Nunnally from the Saitama ghetto." **Kallen saw Nunnally, still not awake and in her arms.

**"Alright." **Kallen replied. **"What are you going to do with her?"**

* * *

Inside 2009 Chevrolet Impala SS Arrow Cab Taxi, en route to Tokyo Settlement, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hmm?" Alice was in a taxicab en route back to the Tokyo Settlement when she received a call from his cellphone.

**"Hello." **Alice picked up the call when she saw that it was a call from Sancia.

**"Have you taken care of the problem?"**

Alice stared outside from her seat before she replied, **"It's taken care of Sancia. Mao's dead in the ghetto."**

**"Good. The Colonel will take care of the rest in case the public or the media decides to get curious about the events in the Saitama ghetto."**

**"Understood. Do I need to put up my report when I get back to the settlement?"  
**

A few seconds of silence lingered when the answer came to Alice.

**"Of course. Just be sure to hand it in when you can."**

**"Alright." **Alice ended the call and sighed, still gripping her cellphone on her left hand.

_Nunnally. I don't think you'll be safe in Ashford eventually. _She closed her eyes and sighed again. _But don't worry. I'll be there to protect you..._

* * *

Outside Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero had materialized outside the clubhouse, having Nunnally in his arms after he told Kallen that he'll take care of the rest. It was almost sunset now; all of the students have left Ashford Academy grounds including faculty and staff personnel with the exception of some students and faculty that had stayed in the campus' respective dormitories.

_None of the guards are around yet. Probably keeping an eye on all of Ashford Academy's gates to ensure the non-dorm students are out. _Zero approached the clubhouse's front porch and laid Nunnally on one of the rocking chairs.

Seeing that his business was done, Zero's helmet, cape and suit began to dissolve. In his place stood Lelouch, who as always wore the same clothes when he left the clubhouse to rescue Nunnally.

"Now I just hope Sayoko and Cornelia are home." Lelouch gently opened the door to the clubhouse before he picked up Nunnally, carefully ensuring that he had a good hold on her before he went inside.

* * *

Vehicle Hangar, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Welcome back." Rakshata greeted Marc, who had been the last to arrive at the Lost Soldiers' secret base after Rai and Ken had evacuated earlier ahead of him.

"Thanks." Marc had already stored his motorbike when he had arrived back at the base.

"That was quick of you." Rakshata twirled her pipe in her left hand. "Were you followed?"

"Nah." Marc shook his head. "I got here through the ghettos. Even though the SAS were in the area, Ken took care of them after we laid some smoke cover."

"I see." Rakshata grinned. "I believe that happens to be Synesthesia, if I'm correct there."

Marc nodded. "Indeed." He chuckled at Rakshata. "I need to thank the bastards who kidnapped and brainwashed us to be COSMOS soldiers. The stuff they did to us turned out to be a blessing in disguise after all."

**"Boss!" **Rai got a hold of Marc on his tactical headset. **"We've got trouble!"**

**"What kind?" **Marc responded, feeling alarmed by Rai's urgent call.

**"The infiltration type."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Get inside. We've detained the smartass who tried to get inside."  
**

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Rakshata and Marc made it back to the knightmare hangar after being told by Rai of his location. He and several of the other Lost Soldiers have detained a man with brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red shirt, blue jacket and pants with black Venetian loafer shoes on, aiming their Heckler and Koch G36s at him from all sides. The rifles had Navy Trigger groupings, consisting of Safe, Semi and Full Automatic options.

"I never expect that I would meet the leader of the Lost Soldiers." grinned the ponytailed man, his hands placed behind his head after being detained when the base's support personnel caught him trying to sneak inside the hangar.

"Diethard Reid." Marc recognized who the detained man was in an instant. "You're one of the BRBC's best producers before you were demoted, from what I heard from the internet." _Good thing the guys, including Edward, wore their goggles and respirators to conceal their faces before I gave them clear, explicit instructions to do so._

"Hmph." Diethard smirked. "Just the ways of how my superiors handle those who don't follow some special instructions given to them."

"On your knees!" Edward and Henri moved in on the detained man, the former with his right hand on Diethard's right shoulder in order to push him down. "On your knees!"

_This is strange. _Marc began to think about the situation while Diethard was being forced to go down on his knees, his hands still on the back of his head. _One of the world's known TV producers is here on our base after having some kind of trouble with BRBC executives. On the other hand, I wonder if this is his way of getting back at them. Hmm... This is bothering me bad that I need to do something._

Marc immediately drew out a Glock 31 pistol from his assault vest after he walked in front of the kneeling Diethard. He then swiftly followed it by pressing the pistol's barrel on his forehead.

"You have exactly 10 seconds to explain yourself, Diethard Reid." Marc gave his warning to the Britannian, his left index finger over the Glock 31's trigger guard. "What are you doing here and what do you exactly wish to accomplish by being in the base of the Lost Soldiers?"

Diethard grinned in response. "I have information that may interest you."

"Information?" Marc's interest began to perk up.

"I decided to volunteer myself since I want to record history to bring down the old order under the Lost Soldiers."

"The old order?"

"Damn..." Yi sighed, keeping her G36 trained on Diethard. "Another Lost Soldier fanboy."

"But quite an interesting one." Ken seemed to concur. "So boss man, what do we do now?"

Marc started to think about what Diethard had told him. _Quite interesting. A Britannian actually wanting to join us aside from the many anonymous Britannians fighting in terrorist and guerrilla groups with either the left or the right._

"Looks like you have a point." Marc said, keeping his aim on Diethard. "What kind of information do you have in mind?"

Diethard kept his grin up in front of the Lost Soldiers.

"Something that concerns the Lost Soldiers as a whole."

* * *

On the walls of Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It's quite the first time that I've seen Ashford Academy from this angle."

Jeremiah was perched on the high walls of Ashford Academy, built way high above average human height to keep unwanted intruders out of school property. But for the Eden Vital cyborg agent, he had no problem when the ex-Purist member leaped on it thanks to his reconstruction done by V.V. on Jeremiah's body.

"I'll need to thank V.V. for the cyborg reconstruction that he did to my body." Jeremiah grinned, scanning the academy at nightfall when he had night vision on the opaque eyepiece activated to scan the school grounds. "Good, the guards aren't around to see me from up here on the walls."

Focusing his attention on the clubhouse, Jeremiah observed the building on night vision for a minute before he switched over to thermal vision.

"I count at least four..." Jeremiah murmured before he frowned. "No five." The cyborg mused on his thoughts. "No wait a minute, now it's four again. Hmm.. Must've left the place or something. I'll need to come back again later to do another assessment on the place since it's getting late. He recommended that I start my work tomorrow."

Satisfied with his intial recon, Jeremiah leaped off the wall towards the roof of a nearby building as he began to make his way towards the direction of the Hyatt Hotel.

* * *

Lelouch's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

C.C. was seated on Lelouch's bed, staring outside. "So it appears that he already left the premises."

A black sphere materialized in the middle of Lelouch's room. After it appeared, it dematerialized to leave only Lelouch behind in his pajamas.

"I had a feeling that someone was around." Lelouch looked outside. "Someone unwanted."

"Hmm..."

"Back to business, C.C." Lelouch eyed the green-haired girl. "I heard Mao uttering your name. So who is he and how is he related to you?"

"I was in China a few years ago, wandering around the countryside." C.C. began to narrate her experience prior to her arrival in Area 11. "I saw this young boy, who was crying all day long."

"And this boy happens to be Mao?" Lelouch deduced, based on C.C.'s initial explanation.

C.C. nodded. "You're correct. We became inseparable, even after I gave him the geass. He felt lonely and I pitied him, so I decided to stay wit him."

"And what happened after that?"

"Each day, Mao became obsessively close to me after he found out how to use his geass." C.C. sighed and hugged her Cheese-kun doll. "I was worried to the point that I decided to leave him."

Lelouch didn't know if he had to sympathize with C.C. or not. _Figures. Deciding to ditch him after giving him a geass that changed his personality._

"Did you kill him?" C.C. asked, still hugging her doll."

"That I did." Lelouch replied. "I killed him when I was with the Lost Soldiers."

"I see." C.C. murmured. She then said, "I believe that's for the best."

"You feel nothing for Mao?" Lelouch glared at C.C. "After what had happened to him?"

"Remember, Lelouch." C.C. reminded the ex-prince. "The geass manifests differently in each person, so it's not like I can predict what kind of geass they wil have once they have been granted the power."

"At least I had a different geass." Lelouch flexed his right arm. "I have the Armor geass, which happens to be very useful to me."

"So what do you intend to do now?" C.C. changed the topic of their conversation. "Now that you have some sort of alliance made with the Lost Soldiers, though informally created?"

"Who knows." Lelouch walked to the door. "It'll depend on what will happen tomorrow."

* * *

Somewhere in Eden Vital Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I assume that you have some bad news for me."

V.V. spoke to Yoong, the two of them alone in one of the many corridors of Eden Vital's base somewhere in the Britannian colony.

"Yeah." Yoong sighed. "Colonel Madd told me to relay the information to you; the SAS squad sent to take care of the Lost Soldiers."

"I see." V.V. replied. "But that doesn't matter anyway."

The Malaysian Chinese soldier was confused. "Excuse me?"

"You don't need to worry, my dear Sergeant." V.V. reassured him. "I have some backup plans in place in case a thing like this has happened..."

* * *

Conference Room, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Rai and Marc were alone in the conference room, having their ballistic helmets, balaclavas, goggles and respirators discarded as the two of them were the only ones inside.

"So what about the prisoner?" Marc asked Rai, moments after he had given him instructions to detain Diethard for the meantime in order to validate his claims. "Anything yet?"

"Nah." Rai shook his head. "We're still checking all the underground anti-Britannian web sites and forum boards for any claims of some sort of challenge against us."

"All right." Marc nodded. "For the time being, we have a few things to take care of. One, we've already received a transmission from Li Xingke in China and another from RVA representatives in the mainland. They need our assistance, but details are still sketchy. Two, we need to make sure that the Eden Vital does have a base in Area 11. From what you told need after you interrogated a ninja from Eden Vital with your geass, it's located somewhere near Shikinejima."

"How do we take care of them?" Rai asked. "I mean, the first issue at least seeing as we can take care of the second one in no time."

"The way I see it," Marc felt pain coursing through his temples. "we need to at least get some of our people working with them ASAP while we try to confirm the location of Eden Vital's base here."

"Sounds workable." Rai said with some concern. "But we need to consult the others later on to get their opinion."

* * *

Mariel Lubie's Apartment, somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What do I do?"

Mariel sat in her bed inside her room, reading the folder left to her by Lenard after she claimed it from Metropolitan Police custody prior to having his body rest in Area 11. It had been his personal request as he grew to love the place, referring to it as Japan instead of the name given to the ex-nation by Britannia.

"Father said the folder has some information for me to read." Mariel leafed through the folder, confused. "But I don't get this."

In the folder was the trident insignia of Eden Vital.

"What is this?" murmured the woman, seeing the insignia for the first time.

* * *

Corridor, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Rai and Marc were now in the corridors of their base, wearing their gear to conceal their identities once more from their non-Lost Soldiers comrades. With the exception of their rifles and/or submachine guns, they merely had their assault vests on.

"I heard some word from our Russian sympathizers." Rai informed Marc. "They've been able to successfully procure some special gear for us."

"Really?" Marc felt suddenly excited. "What kind of gear?"

"They said helicopter, all straight from the Mil Helicopters factories." Rai told him. "And furthermore, Kyoto has agreed to facilitate their transportation to us. Said that they're something special that we can use."

"All good to hear, but I'm not sure if this base can hold all of them. When we're able to confirm where Eden Vital's main base, we may need to move so to be close to their location."

"Bad news!"

Henri came running to see the two.

"What is it?" Rai asked Henri, sensing some trouble from him.

"We've managed to check on all the forum boards and websites." Henri said between pants. "We found one forum post that may be of significance."

"From who?" It was Marc's turn to ask the Swiss Frenchman.

"According to the information we received," Henri was about to hesitate when he felt Marc's glare on him. "the message is directed to us from Darlton."

Chapter 15 END

* * *

PS - Well, the two Drama CD references from the previous chapter consist of the following episodes. One of them's based from the C.C., Kallen and Tamaki encounter when C.C. kicks Tamaki out (which I loved. XP). The other's actually based on Ougi sheltering an amnesiac Viletta. But since she's dead, she won't play a part in this story. Well, except for Jeremiah's motivation. Aside from that, figure out where they are in the previous chapter. XP

Well for Nunnally being "affected" by Mao's Refrain geass, I remember that the NoN manga showed some happy and some non-happy scenes regarding her life. Well, most of them were flashbacks. But I believed that her geass had a role in it. Of course, I could be wrong. But whatever, I don't care as long as it can serve the purpose of telling the story. Also, I'll be labeling Michael Yoong in the rest of the story's upcoming chapters from here as "Yoong" in order to distinguish from the other Michael of the Lost Soldiers. I should've done it earlier.

Recently, I've been watching some stuff like Claymore, Kaze no Stigma and Canaan as well as catching up to Requiem for the Phantom and FMA: Brotherhood. For some reason, I feel like getting a character cameo from Canaan since it rocks and it's made by the people in Type-Moon. :D

In terms of story progression, I could say that it's perhaps approaching the end I guess. Just maybe need to do a few more "scenes" before the big, incoming finale.

The heartbeat monitor sensor's based from the Modern Warfare 2 game coming out this year. Quite simple.

For this chapter, all reviews/comments/queries/constructive flames (or thoughts) are generally appreciated as always. Let me know how the story is, wheter you like or if something should be fixed or looked at. Thanks to those who placed this story in their Favorite Story/Alert tabs. I appreciate more reviews though. He he he...

As for the other characters (Suzaku, Euphie, Lloyd), they'll show up in the next chapter or two so don't get your stuff in a twist yeah? They'll show up next. And yeah, for the last part. You can guess; it's a homage from the same game where I got the inspiration of the ninjas and child soldiers from. (If you can't guess, then prepare to be blown away by an RPG! XD)

Look forward to the upcoming cyborg Jeremiah vs Zero and his seemingly invulnerable armored suit, helmet and cape fight. Perhaps I need to implement the Suzaku killed Genbu scene? Let me think about that.


	16. Duel

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

A mysterious challenge has been leaked out to the Lost Soldiers after detaining ex-BRBC producer Diethard Reid. Why did Darlton send out a challenge to the Lost Soldiers to the underground anti-Britannian community and what does he gain by doing so? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 16: Duel

* * *

Command Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A sleepy Marc went in the command center, feeling sleepy in the morning despite being urgently told by Rai to come see him.

"This better be good, Rai." Marc said to Rai, talking to the command center personnel assigned with Kyoto assistance after he yawned. It was stifled a bit thanks to his respirator and balaclava.

"We've managed to trace the message down." Rai told Marc, stretching his arms. "I had to do an all-nighter just to find out which underground forum boards was the news first reported..."

"I apologize then." Marc placed a sympathetic hand on the white-haired teen's left shoulder.

"Here." Rai pointed to Marc the forum post where the said message was found. "An anonymous board as always, but this is the said post that Kyoto intelligence had told us about."

"Let's see what it has to say for us..."

* * *

School Grounds, somewhere in Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

It was recess, the mid-morning break needed by most of the students in Ashford Academy for both its elementary, middle and high school students.

"Where is he?"

Especially for one particular high school student.

"I taught I saw Lelouch heading for the direction of the courtyard near the front gate of the academy."

Kallen had jogged from her classroom all the way down outside the high school building to check if Lelouch was around.

"Is something wrong, Kallen?"

Kallen turned around to see that it was Shirley who was behind her with a smile on her face.

"Ummm..." Kallen began to talk to her, displaying her usual frail self to her and to the rest of the student body as part of her legend in hiding her guerrilla identity. "You see, Shirley. I need to speak on Lelouch on a private matter."

"Private?" Shirley asked.

Kallen nodded.

"I think he went for the back." Shirley told her. "I mean the courtyard at the back."

"Thank you."

"Wait." Shirley called out Kallen. "Is it...something important?"

"Yes." Kallen told Shirley. "You remember that I was assigned to be his partner for the history project that we've been assigned for a while ago?"

"Oh yes." Shirley replied and laughed. "Silly me." _For a minute, I thought it was something else..._

"You seem to be quite happy, Shirley." Kallen commented on Shirley's mood.

"I am." Shirley told her classmate. "My father's alive and well despite what had happened back in Narita days ago."

It was Kallen's turn to place a sincere smile on her face. "I'm glad that your father's alive." She then began to walk towards the other courtyard. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Kallen!" Shirley reciprocated Kallen's greeting as she went to the rear courtyard and see Lelouch.

* * *

Commander Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Looks like this is the one."

Marc began to read on the main giant screen the particular forum board post found online.

**"This is a challenge I wish to present to the Lost Soldiers, in particular to Number 33. Meet me at the Edogawa Stadium in the Edogawa Ghetto before noon; this is something I need to do in order to redeem myself."**

**- Darlton.**

"What do you think?" Rai asked Marc after he had read the message onscreen.

Marc sighed and scratched his head. "I don't know. It sure sounds genuine that Darlton would do such a thing like that ever since back in Narita."

"But on the other hand," Rai had began to object to the authenticity of the post. "some of the comments posted after the threat here are divided. Some thinks it's a fake; others are looking forward to this little match between him and you."

"I know." Marc chuckled. "That's what makes it so interesting?"

"But wait." Rai felt confused. "What about telling the others? And what about telling them regarding the messages we got from Xingke and the RVA back in Britannia?"

"We'll just have to make sure the guys know about them." Marc sighed. "It seems Darlton wants to meet me so urgently that it's better to accept his invitation than not to at all."

* * *

Rear Courtyard, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Lelouch!"

Kallen spotted Lelouch seated alone on a bench underneath a tree. reading up on something when he saw the red-haired girl approach him.

"You wish to see me, Kallen?" Lelouch greeted Kallen when she was in front of him.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, sit." Lelouch patted on the empty space on the bench next to him, a smile on his face.

_I somehow find his smile a bit suspicious... Then again, he does try to make him pleasant to the other students. _Kallen accepted Lelouch's invitation to sit down next to him.

"Now." Lelouch placed the closed book on his lap and faced Kallen. "Is there something you wish to ask me about?"

"Are you all right?!" Kallen blurted out all of a sudden.

"Hm?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow in suspicion to Kallen's query. "What are you talking about, Kallen?"

Kallen felt her cheeks red. "I have no choice."

"What?" Lelouch heard Kallen mumble. "Did you say something?"

Kallen didn't have a choice when Lelouch didn't understand what she had been talking about.

She placed her right hand on his chest.

"K-K-Kallen?"

Lelouch stuttered when he saw Kallen's hand on his chest, making him nervous. "People could be looking at us..."

"I'm talking about what happened back in the ghetto yesterday." Kallen glared and mumbled at him.

"The ghetto?"

"I saw you take a knightmare-size bullet straight from one of the Sutherland's machine pistols." Kallen frowned, remembering the said events.

"Oh, you mean that?" Lelouch smirked, now knowing what Kallen was talking about. "Well it's one of the fringe benefits of my power."

"Your power?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know actually."

Kallen glared at him. "And here you are, being one of the smartest people in the class."

"There are a lot of things in the world that I haven't heard or seen yet, my dear Kallen..."

Lelouch suddenly stopped for some reason. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Mr. Lamperouge." Lelouch turned around slowly to see who was calling him.

"Ms. Stanford." Kallen saw that the purple-haired history teacher had nearly shaken him out of his wits.

"Just what the heck do you think you two were doing?" Cornelia glared at Lelouch and Cornelia. "I saw it all. Are you two trying to..."

"No, you misunderstood us Ms. Stanford!" Kallen said quickly, trying to dissuade her. "I was trying to see if Lelouch was hurt or something..."

"She's right." Lelouch was quick to step in and fill in the rest of Kallen's explanation. "I nearly tripped on the way to school in the morning since the alarm clock didn't work so well..."

* * *

Holding Cells, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc took a detour to the base's holding cells, visiting the detained Diethard in one of the holding cells. The Britannian man still wore the same clothes that he had since the Lost Soldiers captured him yesterday when he showed up at their base.

"Quite brave of you to be here." Marc complimented Diethard's actions yesterday. "If it was any other group like the Japanese Red Army or the Japanese People's Liberation Army, you could've been killed after they detected you."

Diethard smirked, seated on his cot while facing him. "Perhaps you could be right. Nevertheless, I believe what I've done is the right thing."

"I'm quite curious." Marc leaned on the cell's bars from the side. "How did you come to this base? It's not like the Lost Soldier publicly advertises our location to the rest of the world."

"Let's just say that I had to poke around a lot to get the exact location." Diethard replied. "Well, it's not like the public knows of a ex-JGSDF base is used by the Lost Soldiers as their current hideout."

"I see." Marc then asked Diethard another question. "And why exactly are you here in this base of ours? Are you trying to accomplish something that couldn't be done back at the BRBC?"

"Perhaps." Diethard looked up at the ceiling. "I always wanted to have a chance in recording an event that could affect the course of human history." He raised his arms up high to emphasize his point.

_Oh golly god._ Marc sighed, wanting to slap Diethard silly. _Another person with an itch to gain a glimpse of history freak._

"And what?" The leader of the Lost Soldiers said, waiting to Diethard to explain himself. "Is that all?"

"I yearn to see the day when Britannia's days are finally over." Diethard further explained. "After all, it's a finished product and I would rather see something new."

_Have to be careful here. _Marc carefully observed Diethard. _He seems to be someone who hates Britannia with all of his heart. On the other hand, the man here's known to get into trouble with the law regarding the pro-republican extremist movement. If I don't be careful here, some of his actions could give us a bad name even though we have Britannia as one of our enemies next to Eden Vital._

"That sounds interesting." Marc spoke up after hearing Diethard explain himself. "You seem to be the intelligent man."

"I get that all the time." Diethard smirked. "So I'm used to it anyway."

"Which reminds me." Marc snapped the fingers on his left hand. "Since you were able to get in the base without alerting any of us, how would you like to work with the Lost Soldiers?"

"Really?" Diethard was excited when he heard the news.

"Yeah, you heard me right."

* * *

Outskirts of Ashford Academy High, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Finally!" Lelouch stretched his arms after stepping out of the Ashford Academy High building. "Looks like the rest of the day's up to us students now."

The brown-haired student looked around to see most of the other students running out of the building or talking with their friends in the afternoon. Today was only half day as the school was celebrating its foundation day. As such, the entire academy was given a half day schedule for morning classes to be made mandatory.

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch turned around and saw Kallen was walking towards him at a semi-fast pace. _It seems that her pacing's not drawing attention. _

"What is it?" Lelouch asked the red-haired girl standing in front of him.

"We need to get the project started." Kallen said, clutching her school bag on her left hand.

Lelouch nodded. "All right."

"That quick?" Kallen was confused by what Lelouch had said. _And I thought he'd do something first..._

"Come." Lelouch motioned to the girl to follow him. "I'll show you where I live. It's just nearby."

* * *

Outskirts of Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc had covertly arrived inside the dilapidated Edogawa Stadium, being dropped off in the area by Ken's personal Sutherland before he whisked away at Marc's instructions.

**"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" **Marc was at the entrance, listening in on Rai's ranting on his earpiece. He had his assault vest and his Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle slinged on his left shoulder, equipped with a 2-Round Burst Trigger Group. In addition, the German-made assault rifle also has a Heckler and Koch AG-C underbarrel grenade launcher attached.

**"Of course I do." **Marc sighed when he heard Rai objecting to him being alone in the ghetto. He gripped the trigger group's selector switch, which was initially set at semi-automatic before it was rest to two round burst mode. _I'll save the use of full auto as a last result. _**"He did use my old COSMOS codename after all."**

**"Fine." **Rai felt that he can't dissuade his CO's decision. **"I have Ken on standby in case things happen, boss man."**

**"All right, mommy." **Marc rolled his eyes. He took off the respirator and stored it on his vest and left his goggles and helmet on before he went inside.

_Should I? _At instinct, Marc drew out his Glock 20 pistol from the vest and aimed it at one of stadium's tunnels. _Still good. _The Eurasian kept his weaver grip on the weapon before he holstered it.

"Time to move in..." murmured the Lost Soldiers leader as he moved into the stadium, drawing out his G36 first.

* * *

Outside Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Big brother! There you are."

Nunnally met Lelouch and Kallen outside the clubhouse, her wheelchair being pushed by Sayoko. The Eleven maid was in civilian clothes, wearing a brown windbreaker worn over her white blouse with jeans and sneakers.

"So now you understand why my sister and I had to live nearby and not in the dormitories as one of the many ways of commuting to class?" Lelouch told Kallen after he previously explained to her about his situation.

"I see." Kallen replied. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's all right." Lelouch replied.

"Hi, Kallen." Nunnally greeted the red-haired girl.

"Hello, Nunnally." Kallen greeted Nunnally with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Lelouch asked his sister.

"Cornelia's going to take us out to the mall this afternoon." Nunnally replied, a smile on her face.

"Ms. Cornelia insisted that she take Ms. Nunnally out." Sayoko further explained the details. "She told me a while ago that she doesn't have anything to do today."

"Hold on here..." Kallen was confused. "What's your relationship with Ms. Stanford..."

"Ah, there you are!"

Lelouch and Kallen turned around to see Cornelia wearing casual clothing consisting of a white blouse, purple knee-length skirt and high heels that she wears most of the times when the woman teaches history at Ashford Academy High.

"I see that you're here, Miss Stadtfeld." Cornelia eyed Kallen and her half-brother.

"Hello, Miss Stanford." Kallen greeted the teacher. _Why do I feel that something's not right?_

"I hear that you two have a project to do, is that correct?" Cornelia asked the two students.

"Yes." Kallen nodded. "In particular, it's about the various Areas of Britannia."

"We've been assigned to do a presentation on Area 9, formerly the Philippines." Lelouch explained to Cornelia on their history assignment.

"I wonder if your teacher distributed you people carefully since Britannia currently has 18 colonies." Cornelia mused.

"Are we going?" Nunnally asked Cornelia, waiting for her.

"Miss." Sayoko called for the purple-haired woman's attention. "It's already time."

"Sorry." Cornelia smiled at the maid. "Well, I have to be going now."

"Yes?" Kallen suddenly chuckled, being under Cornelia's sudden glare.

"Let me give you two some warning." Cornelia informed the two students. "Since you two will be alone at least until we get back, you have to be sure that you're aware of what's going on around the campus. Especially after it starts to get dark..."

Lelouch and Kallen both nodded. _Come on! Leave already..._

"And one more thing," Cornelia said, placing her right index finger on her chin while trying to think. "I want you two to be on your best behavior."

"Wha..." Kallen was stunned, feeling confused by Cornelia's statement.

"I don't want you two to be doing...anything inappropriate." Cornelia shifted her gaze at Lelouch, seeing his cheeks go red. "That goes for you too, Lelouch. Since teenage hormones can make you do some things with the opposite sex..."

"Enough already!" Lelouch shouted, now glaring at his half-sister.

"Come on..." Nunnally giggled at the encounter. "We need to go."

"Ta, ta Lelouch." Cornelia grinned at Lelouch, blowing him a kiss before she departed with Nunnally and Sayoko.

"What was that about?" Kallen whispered to Lelouch, getting Cornelia's glare for the last time before she left the academy grounds.

"Trust me, Kallen. You don't want to know."

* * *

SDGSD Hangar, RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Let's take a break, folks!" Lloyd yelled to the rest of the SDGSD team, returning back to active duty after taking time off to mourn the loss of Lenard Lubie after his assassination in the Tokyo Settlement. In their first order of business, they were upgrading Suzaku's Lancelot to the Lancelot Albion.

"Mariel, you alright?" Cécile asked Mariel, who wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah." Mariel smiled, seeing the energy wing propulsion system already placed at the Lancelot's rear. "Looks like the energy wing propulsion system attachment's going well."

"I notice." Cécile went for the nearby vending machine, placed in their hangar courtesy of the army. "Are you holding up well?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Mariel reassured Cécile, going with her to the vending machine too.

"By the way," Mariel said to Cécile, who was about to deposit some quarters into the machine. "I need to talk to you later when we're done."

"Is something up, Mariel?" Cécile asked.

Mariel nodded.

"There's something I need to show you, Cécile."

* * *

Governor-General's Office, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Euphie and Clovis were busy at work, delving into paperwork after the incident at Narita. She decided to help her half-brother, seeing that Clovis was dejected after his defeat at the hands of the JLF with help from the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers.

"Are you all right?" Euphie asked Clovis, sighing with his gloved left hand on his head while reading over some documents placed on his table. "You seem to be bothered by something." She had been seated in front of Clovis' desk.

Clovis shook his head. "Not really. I'm just being forced to do all-nighters for the past few days." The blonde prince sighed. "It's just getting me a headache."

The young vice-governor replied. "You need to take it easy, Clovis. Maybe you have to relax when this is all over."

"Good idea, Euphie."

"Hmm..." Euphie took some documents nearby. "You asked him for some help regarding the insurgency in Area 11?"

"Yes," replied Clovis. "I asked our older brother Schneizel to have the Glaston Knights deployed here when their jobs are done in Areas 9 and 10 when possible."

"The Glaston Knights? I've heard about them. Darlton was said to be responsible for creating the unit, made up of orphans residing in the various Areas. Though I heard a rumor that one or two or them were from the mainland..."

"And so I heard..." Clovis shuffled some of the papers in his hands.

**"Your Highness." **Clovis' secretary called him on his intercom.

**"Yes, what is it?"**

**"Princess Ambrosia has arrived. She wants to see you."**

**"Send her in, please."**

"What does sister want to see you for?" Euphie turned around to see Ambrosia arriving with Guilford behind her.

"I guess we'll have to see." Clovis placed the papers down and stood up to greet Ambrosia.

* * *

Command Center, Eden Vital Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Eden Vital's own command center, particularly its interior, was structured based from the Britannian military with the addition of Eden Vital's crest seen on the left and right walls of the room.

"Master!" V.V.'s attention was called for by one of the command center personnel, who were also dressed in black hooded cloaks. "You have a message from Colonel Madd of the Irregulars."

"Patch him through!" V.V. gave the order.

**"Greetings." **The bald Colonel addressed V.V. **"Have you heard the name regarding Darlton?"**

**"You mean the subordinate of Princess Ambrosia?" **V.V. asked. **"What of it, Madd?"**

**"I heard he left the Tokyo Settlement a few hours ago early in the morning. No one has seen him ever since."  
**

The news had interested V.V. all of a sudden.

**"I've seen some of the best in COSMOS to track him down."**

**"Does he know of this?"**

Madd shook his head.

**"But I'm sure that it's something that would be of later interest." **V.V. told Madd, the former smirking at the latter.

* * *

West Stadium Seating Area, Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Strange. No one's here."

Marc carefully surveyed the empty seats of the Edogawa Stadium, confused that no one was around.

"And here I thought Darlton was here to greet me, so I went all out."

In a row of seats, a piece of folded white paper was seen nearby. Marc's curiosity made him approach the empty seat and take the paper.

_Use the frequency listed here: 141.15_

_Strange. _Marc was confused as to why a frequency channel was given out. _Oh well, I better do what the note tells me. Maybe it'll lead me to him._

**"Frequency change." **Marc spoke on his earpiece, which was the main method of changing frequency channels. **"141.15."**

**"Frequency change acknowledged." **The A.I. system's voice acknowledged his commands. the Eurasian saw a long gun case nearby, laid flat on the concrete floor.

_I'll be a bit helpless without our channel for a while, so I better humor the guy who did all this._

**"Attention." **Marc spoke on his earpiece, opening the guncase to reveal a Remington M24A2 bolt-action sniper rifle with a loaded 10-round 7.62 NATO magazine attached. The case held four more magazines, containing 10 7.62 NATO rounds each with a Britannian Marine Corp-issued M8541 Scout Sniper Day Scope with a detachable suppressor included. **"Unknown channel users of this frequency, please acknowledge yourself." **

**"Ah, I'm glad that you were able to receive the note I gave you." **Marc was startled after he attached the scope on the M24A2's upper picatinny receiver. He took out his respirator and kept it in a vacant pocket in his combat vest.

_What the? _The transmission startled Marc, who quickly secured the scope after placing it on the sniper rifle's receiver when he heard a cracking sound. Quick to react, Marc rolled to his left before a bullet struck one of the seats.

"That was close..." murmured Marc, trying to get a peek by exposing part of his head for him to a visual. He quickly ducked down again when he heard another shot, hitting the seat behind him.

**"How does it feel to be the hunted instead of being the hunted eh? AHAHAHAHAHA..."**

"Damn you Darlton." Marc hissed at his former COSMOS CO, feeling pinned down since he had two close calls of being shot in the head.

* * *

Lelouch's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kallen asked Lelouch, working on the PC to type up their report while she rummaged over her school bag. "I mean, almost everyone's gone..." Both of the Ashford Academy students were now in their civilian clothes with Kallen having to return to the Stadtfeld mansion, which was conveniently near the academy.

Lelouch wore his black sleeveless shirt hidden under his brown windbreaker alongside his brown pants and black loafer shoes. Kallen, on the other hand, wore a white blouse as well with dark blue jeans and brown Venetian style shoes.

"At least C.C.'s not here, if that consoles you." Lelouch said while continuing with his work with a grin on his face.

"That's not what I was trying to talk about, Lelouch Lamperouge!" Kallen got furious when she saw Lelouch chuckle.

_I didn't this much fun in years. _Lelouch thought after seeing Kallen glared at him before she got their class' history textbook from her bag.

"Whatever."

Lelouch couldn't help but take a side glance at the window, checking to see if anyone was around.

_I have this strange feeling that something's about to happen in a while._

_

* * *

_

On the walls of Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Jeremiah was perched on the high walls of Ashford Academy once again, scouting the grounds of the school for any signs of roving guards or any school personnel wondering about.

_They could impede my progress by alerting the Met Police when I'm spotted. I need to be extra careful._

"Hmm..." Jeremiah eyed the clubhouse after doing a quick scan of the academy grounds to see no roving guards around to the cyborg's relief. "Good. At least they won't disturb me..."

Leaping down the wall, the ex-Purist began to make his stealthy approach towards the clubhouse by using the trees as cover.

* * *

Grounds of Ashford Academy, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A roving private Ashford Academy security guard in his late 30s was making his afternoon rounds, among the places in his watch included the clubhouse located near the high school building.

"Wha..." The brown-haired mustached guard swore he saw someone dart to the nearby bushes located a few kilometers away from the clubhouse.

"What is that?" The guard adjusted his peaked cap, deciding to check out the bush.

_I must be getting tired. Maybe I'll ask the Superintendent for a day off when I'm done with my shift today._

The guard drew closer and closer to the bush, placing his right hand on the nightstick that he drew out from its holder. He saw more movement coming from the bushes; the guard knew that something was not right.

"Either it's some stray cat that somehow got into the school's property or..."

The guard never finished theorizing who the culprit was for making such noisy movements in the bushes. A pair of gloved hands emerged from them, grabbing the guard by his temples before he was dragged into the bush before he was knocked out cold.

* * *

West Stadium Seating Area, Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Edogawa Stadium...

"Damn." Marc gritted his teeth when he tried to take a peek out from behind the folded seats, only to duck behind again as he sensed Darlton firing another shot at him from a still undetermined location.

"Where the goddamn hell is he?!" Marc yelled out loud after Darlton had fired at him, cursing at himself for not being able to take a shot at him due to his meta-human reflexes and senses.

Marc suddenly noticed that the earpiece was ringing very loudly when he heard it from the right earbud. "Who could it be at this time?" Fiddling around with his throat mic and the radio on his assault vest, Marc was able to home in on the frequency that tried to make contact with him after he depressed the PTT button on his vest.

**"Identify yourself!" **Marc challenged the unknown person who made contact with his frequency. _I wonder if it's someone from the base who discovered my frequency. Unless it's from the war-time frequency I've been using..._

**"Greetings. I was wondering if you would respond to the frequency channel 140.90 after all." **greeted the unknown man, who has a semi-clear voice due to static noise heard in the background.

**"Identify yourself!" **Marc shouted again, challenging the person who tried to make contact with him.

**"Darlton's up on the stadium's abandoned control center." **The mysterious person offered Marc some tactical advise. **"Be on the lookout for possible mines. I heard they're planted on some areas of the stadium."**

**"Yeah? And how do I do that?" **Marc asked the person. **"I don't exactly have a thing called a mine detector to locate them and disarm them..."**

**"Don't tell me that you've already forgotten about synesthesia."**

_Synesthesia... _Marc suddenly remembered when he noted that Ken was able to pick off the SAS squad sent to assassinate them at the Saitama ghetto a few days ago with precise head shots.

**"Just on a second here." **Marc took aim with the M24A2 at the stadium's control center. **"First, who the heck are you and second, how the hell do you know all of these details huh?"**

Aiming his M24A2's Scout Sniper scope at the control center after sensing a halt in gunfire against his position, Marc got to center his sights on Darlton. The scarred man, wearing Britannian infantry gear with the exception of a helmet, respirator and goggles, had a balclava in place to cover his entire head. He also had half of his body exposed, giving Marc the opportunity to take a shot at him.

**"He he he..." **Marc heard the person chuckle on his frequency.

**"Answer me!"**

Marc got the biggest shock of his life when he got the reply.

**"I may be a fan of the Lost Soldiers, but I'm really one of your biggest fans."**

The reply followed by Marc's right index finger pulling on the M24A2's trigger.

* * *

Lelouch's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Kallen saw Lelouch saw out at the window for a long period of time when the two were discussing what to do with their history project.

"I thought I saw something." Lelouch sighed, standing up from the table he shared with Kallen. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked, standing up from her chair.

Lelouch grinned at her. "Don't worry. I know this place like the back of my hand."

* * *

Outskirts of Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"That was close."

Jeremiah patted both of his gloved hands after he took care of the guard without using his blade.

"I see that someone's been prowling around these premises without showing himself!"

The Eden Vital cyborg saw someone was standing outside the clubhouse's door, using the shadow of the porch's roof to carefully obscure his face from Jeremiah's sight.

"Who are you?" Jeremiah challenged the unknown person, raising his fists to prepare for a fight.

"Who am I?" asked the person, who chuckled at Jeremiah's question. "It's really funny..."

_What the? _Jeremiah was shocked to see the person step out from the clubhouse's porch, witnessing some strange black cloth beginning to cover him starting from his feet.

"Surprised?" The person began to mock at Jeremiah. "It's not everyday that you see a person being transformed..."

"Is he?" Jeremiah murmured, preparing to retract the hidden blade on his right arm.

Next, the strange black cloth covered the man's chest and neck. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to fight me?"

"That suit..." The cyborg noticed that the man's chest, covered in black, was now in a suit that had a cape attached on the back. "IT CAN'T BE!"

**"Now do you recognize me?" **The figure now was standing in front of the clubhouse's porch, his head in the tulip-shaped helmet of a very familiar anti-Britannian radical terrorist.

"ZERO!"

Discovering who the mysterious person was after being intially confronted, Jeremiah drew out the hidden from his right arm. Its sharp tip was pointed down at the ground, being used at the ready for combat.

**"Jeremiah Gottwald, ex-leader of the Purist faction." **Zero greeted his opponent, raising his arms in to assume a fighting stance against the cyborg. **"It seems that you're my opponent for today."**

"ENOUGH TALK!" snarled Jeremiah, raising the blade above his head. "Today's the day when I defeat you and take your head as a trophy to commemorate your downfall against the Britannian Empire!"

Zero raised his left arm up and motioned to Jeremiah to come at him.

The cyborg had no plans to refuse his invitation when he rushed in to attack Zero.

Hailed as a terrorist to Britannia and her allies. A hero to the poor and defenseless.

* * *

Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Do you think big brother will be okay?"

Nunnally asked Cornelia during one of their shopping strolls in the downtown area of the settlement, being assisted in her wheelchair by Sayoko as always.

Cornelia reassured her younger half-sister. "Don't worry, Nunna." The woman smiled at her. "I'm sure your big brother is fine." _And for his sake, he better not be doing anything bad to Kallen Stadtfeld. _

"I sure hope so." Nunnally sighed before she smiled at Cornelia. "I'm confident that big brother won't do anything to Kallen since he's a total gentleman."

* * *

Lelouch's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What the heck's going on there?"

Kallen stayed hidden away from the main window in Lelouch's room, peeking out to see Zero engage the cyborg Jeremiah in a fistfight match.

"Who the hell is that?" Kallen was confused to see Jeremiah, not knowing who he is from a distance.

"Zero needs help, but what do I do?" Kallen murmured, seeing the shoulder bag that was placed on Lelouch's bed.

_I wonder if I can bring the advantage for Zero's..._

* * *

West Stadium Seating Area, Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What?!"

Marc was frustrated to see his shot miss Darlton even though his scope's sights were centered on his forehead.

"Dammit!" Marc pulled the M24A2's bolt to eject the used 7.62 NATO round and rechamber another round. "I swore I got the sights on him!"

The ex-child soldier's anger was felt in his actions that he didn't bother to think twice on his weapon when he missed his shot, despite having perfectly aligned sights on his opponent.

_Better duck back! _Marc ducked down while using the stadium seats for cover.

_Shots didn't go through. _Marc eyed the M8541 scope on top of his M24A2. _Unless..._

**"You sure know what you're doing..."**

Marc felt the need to strangle the unknown man that had contacted him once again.

**"Two clicks of the elevation knob to the right and three clicks of the windage knob to the left."**

**"How do you know all this?" **Marc grumbled, following the voice's instructions.

**"Like I said, I'm one of your biggest fans."**

* * *

Outskirts of Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"HAH! HA!"

Jeremiah began to slash the blade against Zero after drawing it out from his right arm. For Zero's part, he launch a flurry of fists after he teleported around Jeremiah in order to confuse him.

"Blast you!" Jeremiah was infuriated that Zero was teleporting all around him. "Why don't you stay still?!"

**"I'm terribly sorry, my fine friend." **Zero chuckled, appearing in front of him after teleporting from his rear. **"But I don't want to." **

"Ergh!" Jeremiah felt a punch on his chest, forcing him to step a few feet back. _Dammit! Most of my body's been modified with cybernetic parts, so I shouldn't feel pain._

Jeremiah stared at Zero hard, using his eyepiece to make a quick scan of his body. _So why did his punch make me feel pain?_

**"Surprised?" **Zero cracked the knuckles of his hands. **"I thought so.."**

"Now I'm suddenly curious about you." Jeremiah pointed his blade arm at Zero. "Since you're the only one who's able to land a punch at me since I'm a cyborg now..."

**"Then come and get me." **Zero challenged Jeremiah, urging him on.

* * *

West Stadium Seating Area, Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Wonder if Darlton's still in the control room?_

Marc quickly took aim at the room, already aiming his M24A2 at Darlton.

**"Hey Darlton!" **Marc yelled at Darlton on his radio, already connected back on the frequency used to make contact with him.

**"You're going down, boy!" **Darlton yelled back. Marc had duly noted that Darlton was also armed with the M24A2.

_Will I be able to get him? _Marc wondered, this time placing his sights on Darlton with the scarred man doing the same thing likewise.

Marc didn't have an answer for his question when he fired his M24A2 at Darlton.

* * *

Somewhere in RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Thanks for waiting, Mariel."

Cécile met up with Mariel after Lloyd wrapped up their work back at the SDGSD Hangar. The two of them were in civilian clothes, being off-duty.

"It's not a problem, Cécile." Mariel smiled and shook her head. "Rather, I should be the one to thank you instead for taking some time off to talk to me."

"Now then..." Cécile spoke to Mariel, the two walking towards the entrance of RBA Tokyo. "You have something urgent that you want to show me..."

Mariel nodded. "I do."

Cécile eyed the folder carefully that Mariel showed her. "That symbol..."

"This was something my father left me after he was assassinated." Mariel began to explain the folder's significance to Cécile, showing the trident symbol as seen with Eden Vital.

"What about it, Mariel?" Cécile asked. _What's with this..._

"I'm not sure." Mariel shook her head, the two SDGSD personnel were now approaching the entrance to RBA Tokyo. "My father warned me that this symbol here belonged to an organization that happens to be very dangerous."

* * *

Two Britannian soldiers were seemingly conducting patrol duties in the interior of RBA Tokyo near its entrance. Their Colt M-13 assault rifles were slinged on their right shoulders, keeping them on the ready when they encountered Cécile and Mariel when they were on their way out of the base.

**"Status report on Target Alpha." **One of the soldier's hidden earpiece on his right ear received a secret transmission when he inspected their ID cards.

**"Target Alpha appears to be fine." **The soldier replied after allowing the women to leave. **"Cannot determine if they know about you or the organization, Master V.V."**

**"I see."**

**"What shall we do, Master? Do we stop here or..."**

**"No." **came the reply. **"Continue to observe as much as you can from your posts."**

**"Do we have any new orders?"**

Two minutes of silence were heard on the frequency before V.V. gave an eventual reply.

**"Shadow them whenever they're in the base. And wait for further orders."**

**"Yes, master."  
**

* * *

West Stadium Seating Area, Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Gotcha._

Marc gritted his teeth when he saw Darlton got hit on the left shoulder before he took a hit of his own on the right shoulder.

"Ergh!" grunted the Lost Soldiers leader. "Not good..."

**"How's the battle going on?" **Marc received a transmission from Diethard back at the Lost Soldiers back, seemingly worried.

**"I'm fine." **Marc gritted his teeth still after he drew out his combat knife. **"Took a bullet on the right shoulder." **Placing the M24A2 down next to him, Marc went to use a piece of rope he found nearby to apply pressure on the right arm. _Damn it's times like these that I wish I had some help to tie this thing._

**"Well you better hurry." **advised the ex-BRBC journalist/producer. **"Your fellow Lost Soldiers are getting some other transmission of other forces in the area aside from you and your friend."**

_Hmph..._ The soldier held the combat knife on his left arm in a reverse grip. _I wonder who..._

"Traitor's here! Get him!"

"Ahhh..." Marc sighed, placing his M24A2 down and having the G36's 2-Round Burst Trigger Group set on two round burst mode. **"Thanks for letting me know about this, Diethard."**

* * *

Outskirts of Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"What do you plan to accomplish..." **Zero began to challenge Jeremiah, sending several punches straight at him. **"by my defeat, Jeremiah Gottwald?"**

"Do you plan to mock me, Zero?" Jeremiah executed a double back flip that set him several meters away from the caped man. "By defeating you," The man pointed his blade at Zero. "I would be able to take my rightful place within the military as the one responsible for killing you!"

**"Hmph." **Zero raised his fists up. **"Do you really think you know the story, my dear Jeremiah?" **

"What?" Jeremiah was shocked to hear what Zero had told him right now.

**"Just as I thought. You don't know nearly everything from the assassination of Marianne vi Britannia years ago..."**

"Is that Jeremiah Gottwald?!"

The Eden Vital secret agent turned his head to the side, seeing two familiar faces in civilian clothes and in the premises of the academy.

"Princess...Cornelia?" Jeremiah didn't know if he actually saw the supposedly deceased Princess Cornelia alongside her half-sister, Princess Nunnally.

"Madam!" Sayoko stepped in front of Cornelia and Nunnally, grabbing two kunais from the pockets of her windbreaker. "Stay back immediately! I'll take care of him!"

Jeremiah, for his defense, used his blade arm to shield his face when Sayoko tried to move in when she crouched in before she extended her right arm in order to take a stab at his face.

"Knave!" Jeremiah yelled out when he used the blade arm to give him and Sayoko some space between each other. This was later followed on by multiple blade slash attempts at the maid/kunoichi.

* * *

Somewhere in Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"There's that traitor! Kill him at once!"

A squad of 6 COSMOS soldiers, all armed with Heckler and Koch G36K assault carbines, charged in the dilapidated stadium with standard Britannian infantry uniform. Their main objective was for the elimination of Marc, programmed into the brainwashed child soldiers as a former COSMOS soldiers turned traitor after the end of the Second Pacific War.

"Dammit! Looks like I have to wipe out the next generation already..."

Marc, ignoring the bleeding wound on his right shoulder, charged to face the enemy. His G36's rifle sling was on his left shoulder.

"Prepare to...!" The 1st COSMOS soldier was caught off his guard when Marc kicked him by his crotch, forcing him to bend down.

"Gotcha." Marc smirked when he saw an opportunity for him to grab the soldier's neck after he had his right arm wrapped around it. Ensuring that his grip was secure, Marc broke the soldier's neck in an instant.

"Bastard! Get him!" The other five COSMOS soldiers rushed in after seeing their comrade killed when Marc discarded his body, neck bone already been snapped.

"It seems you people want more." Marc twirled around with his combat knife. "Fine with me!"

Dashing towards his adversaries, Marc had a somewhat tranquil look on his face when the G36K-armed COSMOS soldiers had fired at him.

* * *

Outskirts of Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Why you little..."

Jeremiah had been on the defensive when Sayoko had tried to stab and slash him with her kunais.

However, Zero had been kept very busy himself when several black ninjas had arrived in the area after jumping down from the roofs of several buildings in the campus with their ninjatos drawn out and at the ready.

**"Get back!" **Zero had already seen to it that Cornelia and Nunnally were already safely inside when Sayoko assisted them in retreating inside the Clubhouse by hurling several of her shurikens at Jeremiah, who had deflected them away from him by using his blade to smack them away.

_I need to ask Sayoko on how she's able to keep an arsenal of such weapons within her... _Zero went for the offensive right away when he went for the nearest ninja, thrusting his right hand into his chest.

"URGHGHGGH!!!!" The ninja shouted when he felt Zero's hand grabbing his heart. Moments later, Zero did not say anything but to instantly crush the organ.

"What the hell?" One of the ninjas felt hesitant to approach Zero, holding his ninjato at the ready.

"Just because one of us goes down like that doesn't we have to chicken out!" Another of the ninjas tried to inspire his comrades to not easily give in due to Zero's actions.

"He's right!" A kusarigama-armed ninja yelled out as well. "We need to take Zero down or we can't face Master back at HQ!"

**"A master eh?" **Zero said, cracking the knuckles of his hands while ignoring Sayoko nearby, still fighting Jeremiah after helping Nunnally and Cornelia escape towards the Clubhouse. **"Then you all better come get me!" **

**"Otherwise," **He motioned to the ninjas to come at him. **"you won't have the chance to see if you can take me down!"**

* * *

Somewhere in Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hah!"

Already in front of the COSMOS force after he dashed and dodged to avoid being hit by gunfire, Marc grabbed the G36K's rifle barrel belonging to one of the five surviving soldiers and immediately slashed his throat with his combat knife.

"56!" shouted one of the soldiers, yelling his comrade's combat serial number. Marc allowed the dead soldier to fall down on the ground.

"Next..." Marc said casually, engaging another COSMOS soldiers in a fistfight. He used his blood-stained knife against the soldier's own clean knife when he drew it out from the sheath attached on his combat vest after he slinged his own G36K on his neck, placing the rifle behind his back.

_Quite impressive._ Marc clashed his knife with the soldier's, which gave the former an impression that his opponent was like reading his own mind to prevent him from obtaining a direct hit.

The others began to circle around the two, aiming their G36Ks at Marc in order to have the opportunity to shoot at him in case he was able to defeat one of their own eventually.

"Eyah!" Surprising everyone, Marc swiftly drew out another combat knife hidden somewhere on his body before holding it also in a reverse grip.

"Damn it! I oughta..." The knife-armed soldier was taken aback when he saw Marc, now being armed with dual knives, taking a step to the side on his left.

"Crap!" The soldier didn't have time to either counter Marc's movements or defend himself properly when Marc took a stab at his head with both of his knives.

"Get him!" One of the four surviving COSMOS soldiers was about to draw out his pistol when Marc glared at him. He reacted in an instant by hurling the combat knife held on his left hand at the soldier's neck.

"What do we do?" The other three COSMOS soldiers began to react defensively, moving a few feet away from him after they held their G36Ks again aimed at him once more.

* * *

Somewhere inside Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What's happening outside?" A panicking Nunnally asked Cornelia, the two ex-Britannian princesses seeking refuge in the Clubhouse while Cornelia was searching for a room for them to hide until the fighting outside has been quelled.

"In here quickly!" A familiar green-haired girl with a straitjacket guided them towards a vacant room.

"C.C.!" Nunnally shouted, recognizing the voice.

"Why are you helping us?" Cornelia questioned the girl after she and Nunnally were safe in the room.

"Because I wish to help him." C.C. explained her girl.

"You mean Zero?" Cornelia questioned C.C. after hearing her reason.

C.C. nodded.

"Just what is going on out here?" Cornelia grabbed C.C. by the straitjacket collar and slammed her onto the wall. "We've been living in peace now with Lelouch after the occupation of Japan by Britannia and now we're getting this mess out there." The purple-haired woman glared at the young girl. "There's something fishy going on around here and I want to explain to me and Nunnally just what's the meaning of this right now."

Cornelia then glared at C.C. even further before she added a warning.

"And don't leave a single detail out. Or else..."

* * *

Rooftop, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kallen was alone on the Clubhouse's rooftop, not seen by C.C. nor by Nunnally and Cornelia when she made her way to the said area. The red-haired girl was still clad in her civilian clothes, carrying a sort of small suitcase with her.

"It's a good thing that the weapon's compact." Kallen murmured to herself when she placed the suitcase down. "Don't know why I brought it in the place, but it never hurts to be ready sometimes."

Opening the case, she took out what appears to be a wooden skeleton buttstock, a Russian PSO-1-1 day sniper scope, a silenced barrel casing with the receiver and a 10-round Russian 9x39 Russia subsonic magazine.

"I better get to his aid at once." Kallen furiously began to work at attaching the receiver on the buttstock, getting the silenced barrel casing on the barrel before she got the PSO-1-1 placed on top of the rifle's receiver.

_Got the VSS Vintorez ready. _Inserting the said 10-round magazine onto the Tula VSS Vinterez suppressed sniper rifle, Kallen took aim at some of the ninjas engaging Zero. So far, she took head count of three of them dead, one of them still holding his kusarigama.

Kallen took a deep breath after she placed the end of the VSS' buttstock on her right shoulder. "Here goes nothing..." whispered the girl as she placed her right index finger on the weapon's trigger.

* * *

Somewhere in Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Rai!" **

Marc was ecstatic to hear his friend and second-in-command of the Lost Soldiers on his radio when he was engaging the three remaining COSMOS soldiers with his G36, using it in semi-automatic mode. **"I'm glad to hear your voice again."**

**"How are you holding up?" **Marc leapt from cover, which was several piles of broken concrete, and fired the G36's ZF 3x4° dual optical sight when he used its 3x magnification telescope sight to take a bead at a COSMOS soldier when he had unknowingly exposed a section of his neck and right arm in order to get a good sight with his G36K.

**"So far, so good." **Being able to get a good shot, Marc took aim with the telescopic sight and fired his G36 at the soldier's neck. When the soldier staggered a bit back, Marc took the chance to fling his other combat knife on his right hand to strike his enemy at his chest. **"There. Got a few more remaining, mate." **

**"I'm coming in with some interesting reinforcements for you, Marc. Hang in there."**

**"That's nice to hear, Rai." **Marc got a M67 frag grenade from his vest, removed its safety pin and hurled it towards the last two standing COSMOS soldiers. **"But you better hurry."**

A booming sound was soon heard followed by the yells of the two soldiers, dead by the multiple shrapnel wounds inflicted on them from the weapon. Later on, rifle shots were heard from a distance.

**"'Cause if you don't, someone familiar will gladly take my head for the taking."**

**"Don't worry..." **Rai tried to reassure Marc. **"We'll get there."**

_Yeah! I hope so too, Rai. _Taking cover behind the concrete pile again, Marc took out another M67 and removed its safety pin. He tried to hurl it towards the central control room where Darlton had taken refuge, using it as a sniper post.

The M67 had almost left his hand, already giving it a good hurl when Darlton took aim at him with his M24A2. _No time to take a look at my wound._ He purposely missed Marc, allowing the 7.62 NATO bullet to zip past above his head in order to let Marc mess up the delivery of the M67.

"Dangit!" Marc went back to cover when the M67 rolled down the stairs when it exploded after reaching the bottom of the staircase.

Chapter 16 END

* * *

PS - I never got to thank Solid Shark's "Birds of a Feather" story for the latter inspiration as I wrote "Lost Soldiers". Sure our stories consist of a squad of soldiers that have later tried to undermine their leaders, but Solid's consist of volunteer soldiers who later fought against Patrick. The Lost Soldiers are merely kidnapped children who were indoctrinated to become soldiers for the Britannian military. See the big difference there mates?

I had some blast doing some Cornelia/Lelouch tensions here. It's not meant to be the main part of this chapter, but I feel like I had to show the relationship between the two. After all, I do dig Cornelia/Lelouch aside from Kallen/Lelouch. Besides, there needs to be some sort of tension between Kallen and Cornelia, despite what the pairing says for this story. I think I may have some ideas on how to firmly close the Lelouch/Kallen, but it could be cliche to some of you guys/gals. :D

I too added some semi-bloody scenes here too with Zero and all. Wonder if you readers enjoyed it too?

As usual, I look forward to whatever reviews/comments/corrections/thoughts you guys have to offer regarding this chapter. Especially to the ones who don't hang out to read the story and put the story of their alerts, I'd like to know what you make of this chapter. (Although having the story on the alert lists are appreciated too. :D)

As of upload, I received news that ex-president Cory Aquino died after battling with colon cancer. As a supporter of hers due to her actions in the EDSA Revolutions, my thoughts are with her family during that period of mourning. Though I can't say much about me bro, who happens to be pro-Marcos.

Sorry I was a bit late in updating this chapter. Parents were in the house for a visit, which means I need to have their attention to them (And no, they're still in their 50s...). I also recently had some seizure episodes aside from their visit... Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting. In case you guys think I'm dragging out too long after this update, let me know after you guys review this chapter or any chapter here in the story yeah? Especially since the story's about to come to an end.


	17. Faito!

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Both Zero and Marc are on their wit's end, battling their own demons in and out of Area 11. Will be able to defeat them and live on for a few more days? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 17: Faito!

* * *

Somewhere in Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_There they are!_

Marc had used his geass to sense out the remaining COSMOS child soldiers, as well as the traps planted throughout the ruins of the Edogawa Stadium.

_Gotta get rid of those two..._ Marc dashed towards the two soldiers, thanks to the super speed reflexes implanted in him by his ex-Britannian masters.

"Look out..." The COSMOS soldier was not able to get his bearing up as he was gunned down by Marc's Heckler and Koch G36, thanks to the semi-close distance that the Lost Soldier leader was in. The other COSMOS soldier too shared the same fate, also being shot by the German-made assault rifle.

"Hmph." Marc rolled on the ground when he was on the ground level of the stadium's seating area, taking cover behind a pillar to prevent himself from being shot by Darlton's Remington M24A2.

"So, Darlton's about to get in another round on his bolt-action weapon." Marc chuckled. "Seems like the traps are Claymores. M18A1s."

He continued to use his geass to sense the distance of the Claymore traps planted around the stadium. "Planted around 50 meters each. Not to mention Darlton still hanging around the control room."

Marc crouched, still using the pillar as cover, making sure the G36 was slinged with the stock folded before he held his own M24A2.

"Hmm..." Marc sensed his radio was going live, hearing a transmission going in.

**"Yeah?" **Marc went to respond to the transmission.

**"Hey, mate." **Rai was on the line. **"I'm getting to you there. I need about two minutes or so."**

**"Thanks. And Diethard?"**

**"He's helping out. And don't worry, I have a contingency plan ready in case he's about to do something stupid."  
**

* * *

Outskirts of Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hah!"

The ninjas, in unison, hurled most of their shurikens at Zero.

**"Like these things will get me..." **Zero smirked at the sight of the incoming shurikens.

"Hey?" One of the ninjas was alarmed. "They stopped..."

"How come they're in mid-air?" Another ninja said, getting his ninjato ready.

What alarmed the ninjas was the shurikens were suddenly flinged back at them, still in mid-air.

**"I told you." **Zero told the ninjas as some of them were being killed by the very things they used to try and kill Zero with. **"Nothing can harm the Demon King."**

Jeremiah, from behind Zero, began to feel the brunt of engaging Sayoko. Her kunoichi skills were too great for him to take on and since he was surprised by her after spending a huge amount of time in fighting Zero earlier on, he decided on the next best thing.

_It's best if I retreat for now. _Jeremiah took a few feet back after taking two kunais on his right arm. Afterwards, he dashed out and away from the Clubhouse towards the directions of the academy's walls.

Silenced shots were fired from the Clubhouse's roof to finish off the other stragglers still alive from being killed from their own shurikens. Zero counted around five before they were gunned down, all of them in the head.

Zero faced the Clubhouse to see that it was Kallen, who had ported the VSS Vintorez on her arms a few minutes ago before she retreated from the area after she quickly disassembled the weapon.

_Looks like I do need to thank her. _

"Freeze!"

Zero turned around and saw that it was Sayoko, who had held two kunais against him. Their blades were already near his helmet.

"Identify yourself!" Sayoko challenged Zero.

**"I am Zero..." **Zero began to tell his _identity _to Sayoko.

"Not that!" Sayoko insisted. "You have a real name behind that mask!"

**"Well..."**

"What is your real name, Zero?!" Zero sighed, still seeing the kunai blades against him. He saw that Sayoko's eyes were still on him, glaring at him without her moving away from her position at all.

**"It seems that you are quite persistent, Sayoko Shinozaki."**

"Wait." Sayoko was suspicious that Zero _knew_ her name. "How did you know my name?"

**"It's simple really...** Zero's gloved hands went for his helmet.

* * *

Somewhere in Edogawa Stadium, Edogawa Ghetto, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I still have lead."

Marc ejected another used 10-round magazine from the M24A2, slapping another full magazine into place.

"But I don't have much time. I need to evenly match up with Darlton before Rai arrives here with backup."

_I need to take note of the Claymores. They'll limit my movements. My only key to avoid them would be my meta-human speed and reflexes since I won't have to disarm them and all._

"I'll need to take the risk." Marc dashed out of the pillar, going for his left while avoid two claymores that have been planted on the floor. One on another pillar nearby, the other on one of ground level seats.

Marc had to thank his speed when he glanced at Darlton on the side, firing his M24A2 at him. His shot didn't do any good as it missed, zooming above his head.

"Thank you, Darlton." Marc skidded on the side, using his left foot to make him halt at his tracks while he had aimed his M24A2 right at Darlton. He grinned since the scarred Britannian officer had completely exposed his entire body. "I have you now."

This time, Marc took a good aim at Darlton's chest. Without anything obstructing him, Marc fired his M24A2.

"And he's down..." whispered the masked soldier. He watched Darlton go down after getting shot at the right side of his chest.

**"Thanks for waiting, Marc..." **

Marc then realized what his reinforcements were...

"Wow. I don't frickin' believe it."

A black Mil-Mi SuperHind Mark IV helicopter gunship, modified by the South African-based Advanced Technologies and Engineering, had been hovering at the center of the stadium. It positioned itself at the center near the control room.

**"Rai!" **

**"Hurry, get inside!"**

Deciding to follow Rai's advise, Marc ran at a greater speed than any normal human would run like in a marathon. The Mark IV, in response, repositioned itself in order to get closer and closer to Marc without compromising itself to either MANPADs or small arms that could bring the chopper down.

**"Move it! Get closer!" **Seeing that the Mark IV was already somewhere near him, Marc hopped over the railing and jumped towards the chopper without having any concern that his slinged G36 or M24A2 would hinder his progress.

"Move in!" Rai yelled to the Mark IV pilot, inching a bit closer before Marc caught the chopper by getting a grip on the bottom latch. "And be sure not to damage it! We need to get out of here ASAP!"

"Thanks man." Marc panted, being given a helping hand by Rai to help him get inside.

"Now that you're here," Rai grinned at the Lost Soldiers CO, now safely recovered. "We can get the hell out of here."

* * *

Outskirts of Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Sayoko waited for Zero when he placed his hands on his helmets, keeping her grip on the kunais. Its blades were pressed on the neck that would have been his neck, which was also kept under Zero's helmet.

"Take it off!" commanded Sayoko, keeping an eye on the masked leader of the Black Knights. "And do it...slowly..."

Zero complied, slowly taking off the helmet as Sayoko had instructed him.

"What?" Sayoko was shocked to see who the leader of the Black Knights. "Master Lelouch?!"

"Greetings, Sayoko." Lelouch grinned when he saw the shocked look on the maid's face.

"But then? What..."

"Relax." Lelouch sighed, holding up a hand in front of her. "Everything will be explained in due time..."

"But what now?" Sayoko looked around the empty grounds of Ashford Academy to see that no one was around.

Aside from the corpses of the ninjas.

"Like I said," Lelouch reiterated what he told Sayoko a while ago. "Everything will be explained, Sayoko."

"For now," Lelouch replaced his helmet back on. **"We need to get back inside the Clubhouse."**

"O-of course!" Sayoko said, blurting out her reply.

**"Oh yes." **Zero faced the maid. **"We'll need to tell someone to clean them up." **He pointed to the ninja's corpses around. **"And I remember one of the guards was patrolling around here, so we need to tell the police..."**

"LELOUCH!"

Zero turned around to see who was calling for him.

_As I thought..._

Zero knew that it was Cornelia. She was next to Nunnally. And she was next to someone familiar.

Of all the people that Zero aka Lelouch wanted to see next to the people he cared...

_Oh god. C.C.'s there. _Zero sighed when he she C.C. smile and wave at him, wearing her straitjacket.

"You better get inside right now!" Cornelia yelled at Zero. Nunnally was a bit nervous at Cornelia's shouting. She didn't believe that C.C. had told her during the fighting outside the Clubhouse that Zero was in fact, her older brother Lelouch.

**"All right. All right." **

_Goddamit! I can't believe that Cornelia's doing this to me. _Cornelia, Nunnally and C.C. were the first ones to enter. Sayoko came running up to go after them.

"At least there's no one around to see this taking place now." Lelouch said, minutes after changing his form from wearing his Zero outfit to his civilian clothing.

* * *

Cabin, Mil-Mi SuperHind Mark IV gunship, en route to Lost Soldiers Base, somewhere over Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Thanks for saving my butt, Rai." Marc said on one of the many empty seats of the gunship. "I'm surprised that we got a South African upgrade for this dang cool Russian gunship that we have here."

"Not a problem." Rai patted his right shoulder, seated next to him. "We should thank Kyoto for this when you proposed to them that we get them after you made a joke at them."

"Yeah." Marc chuckled. "I can't believe that Kirihara took my joke seriously."

"By the way." Rai spoke to Marc again. "Check out who's in the cockpit."

"Howdy, boss!"

Marc was surprised to see Michelle was in the pilot seat. "Michelle?"

"Nice surprise, huh?" grinned the female. "I'm not the only one who's here though."

"Hello." greeted Edward, seated at the Mark IV's Weapon Station Officer seat. "I have to tell you, I think it's a good thing I joined up with you guys."

"What, you a Hind freak or something?" Michelle asked the Britannian deserter.

"Alright, enough chatter." Rai scolded them a bit. "Let's concentrate on getting back to base, yeah?"

* * *

Dining Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lelouch was seated in one of the dining room's chairs with Cornelia seated across him. Nunnally, due to her being in a wheelchair, was next to Cornelia. C.C. was not in said room as she wanted to "discuss" certain things with Kallen. Sayoko excused herself to call on the paramedics to have them clear the front area of the Clubhouse of the Eden Tengu ninja's corpses.

"C.C. has told me everything that happened to you, Lelouch." Cornelia said, glaring at her younger stepbrother. "Even with the fact that you made a pact with her back at the Shinjuku ghetto..."

Nunnally couldn't do anything except to listen in to Cornelia beginning to scold at Lelouch.

"Is it true?" Cornelia asked, glaring at Lelouch. "You made this secret pact with C.C. that gave you...whatever the heck is the thing that C.C. gave you?" _A geass? That sounds like a fairy tale to me and Nunnally._

"I see..." Lelouch made no attempt to hide his identity as Zero or to deny Cornelia's accusations against him. _It looks like C.C. told them the details about the pact that gave me the geass. Dammit, doing things behind my back._

"Well, Cornelia." Lelouch spoke to Cornelia calmly. _Now what..._

"Excuse me, Ms. Cornelia." Sayoko appeared with Kallen next to her. "Ms. Kallen will be taking her leave now."

"Since with the incident outside." Kallen explained. "I'll come back tomorrow to continue my project with Lelouch..."

"Why don't you stay here?" Nunnally told Kallen before she faced Sayoko. "I insist..."

"Um..." Kallen was confused by Nunnally's invitation.

"I insist." Cornelia stood up from her seat, going to speak to Kallen. "Nunnally was actually looking forward to see you a few days ago, but you were apparently busy with school work. Besides, it's getting dark."

Kallen looked at the blind young girl and smiled. "Well if Nunnally insists."

"And don't leave from that seat, mister." Cornelia turned her head around to face Lelouch, glaring at him.

* * *

Throne Room, Britannia Palace, Pendragon Palace, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Why do you seek an audience with me at this time, Schneizel?"

Charles zi Britannia, all powerful emperor of Britannia, found it surprising and perhaps amusing to him that someone he knows had sought an audience with him once more.

The Prime Minister and second heir to the Britannian throne, Schneizel el Britannia, was seen kneeling in front of Charle's throne before he stood up.

"I've been hearing some strange rumors in and another Pendragon that I wish to confirm with you privately."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "And what about these...rumors?"

"Rumor has it that you're trying to do something that would change the face of all Britannian politics." Schneizel began to explain to Charles. "In fact, I've also heard some rumors from certain sources that you also plan to change how Britannia is to be ruled. Parliament and the Senate are concerned about this when they brought the matter to me."

Charles did not either attempt to deny or confirm Schneizel's words. What he did next simply confused the blonde-haired man.

He simply laughed. Laughed very hard that Schneizel did not notice two cloak-wearing men make their entrance when they ran inside without using the room's main entrance.

"Wha..." Schneizel noted that the men were armed with Heckler and Koch UMP9 submachine guns, their barrels aimed at the back of his head. "How did you get here..."

"Surprised?" Charles grinned at his son. "I didn't expect you to be anyway..."

"Your Majesty?!" Schneizel shouted at his father. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Don't you see?" Charles began to stand up from his throne. "Even if Parliament and the Senate would invoke their right to veto the changes that I wish to put in place," Bismarck and several men wearing masks with the trident symbol of Eden Vital on their faces and covered in black cloaks appeared from behind the throne.

"When my work is done..." Charles began to speak once more. "I shall appoint myself as the ABSOLUTE EMPEROR to rule this country with the dissolution of both the Senate and the Parliament." The UMP9-armed men began to drag Schneizel away from the throne. "And afterwards..."

Schneizel was shocked to hear what Charles had said next.

"This nation will be known from THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE to THE HOLY EDEN VITAL EMPIRE."

"You are insane! What you're doing is not the will of the Britannian nation." Schneizel yelled when he heard his father's plans.

"No..." Charles spoke in a low tone only for him and Schneizel to hear. "You and the rest of the world are..."

It was the last remark Schneizel heard one of the cloaked men struck his neck with the buttstock of his UMP9.

* * *

Dining Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Cornelia and Nunnally were once more alone in the dining room with Lelouch after Sayoko had personally shown Kallen the Clubhouse, especially a change of clothes and the shower. The Ashford Academy history teacher once more went all out to interrogate her stepbrother.

"So you're saying C.C. saved your life when you went through the Shinjuku ghetto." Cornelia tried to reiterate what she had previously told Lelouch, asking if it was true. "And she gave you some power that resulted in wearing some kind of indestructible suit of armor-like body suit or whatever it is?"

"Yes, that's true." Lelouch said calmly. "I won't deny that she saved my life."

"But weren't you worried?" Nunnally asked her big brother.

"Hmm..." Lelouch said. "About what, Nunnally?"

"About..." Nunnally mused before she said. "The things that can happen."

"Don't worry, Nunnally." Lelouch tried to reassure his younger sister. "I know the things about the geass C.C. was kind enough to give me." He then took a glance to his left. "I nearly forgot to thank you, C.C. You helped saved me back in the ghetto."

Cornelia and Nunnally looked at the dining room entrance to see C.C. standing there.

"You're very welcome, Lelouch." C.C. said calmly too.

_Geez..._ Cornelia became irritated at the two. _To think that they're not afraid of what they've been doing_.

"Ms. Cornelia." Sayoko appeared at the doorway next to C.C. "I've already helped Ms. Kallen to her needs and has changed."

"All right." Cornelia sighed and looked at the dining room clock on the wall behind Lelouch. "It's already 10:55. We'll continue this tomorrow."

"Okay." Lelouch, Cornelia and Nunnally went out of the dining room, going to get ready for bed.

* * *

Helipad, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Rakshata and Diethard, who chose to go with her and greet the Lost Soldiers team, saw the Mil-Mi SuperHind Mark IV land. Rai and Marc were the first ones to come out of the gunship.

"I see that you made it." Diethard stepped forward to shake hands with Marc.

"No worries." Marc reciprocated the handshake. "It seems you did well for a Britannian."

"Yeah I noticed that he's got a knack for information." Rai told Marc as the two walked off towards the base with Rakshata and Diethard. Edward and Michelle were busy disengaging the gunship from the cockpit.

"Right now, we need to get to work and find out where the Eden Vital base is." Marc said, getting into the elevator.

"Don't worry." Rai said, entering the elevator. "I've worked on that while you were facing Darlton in the Edogawa ghetto."

* * *

Lelouch's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge felt uncomfortable for the night.

But aside from the fact that his bed was very comfortable, for the opposite, and his bed was prepared thanks to Sayoko, he had to share it with a particular someone.

Namely Kallen Stadtfeld.

Normally, she would've slept in with Nunnally or (to Kallen's chagrin, Cornelia) for the night in order to be segregated and prevent "anything" from happening between the two Ashford Academy High School students/

However, Nunnally suggested to Cornelia that Kallen should spend the night with Lelouch. After all, her big brother wouldn't dare make a move on Kallen and believed that he was a gentleman due to her experiences with him. Sayoko too echoed the same opinion and told Cornelia that Lelouch needs to interact with the opposite sex.

Even with Cornelia's objections, Kallen said she didn't mind if she would spend the night with Lelouch.

After all, it was only one night.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch heard Kallen whisper, calling for his name.

"Hmm...?" mumbled the ex-prince, trying to get some sleep from his side of the bed. He was facing the window, sleeping on the right side of the bed. Lelouch faced his right as he went to sleep.

"Are you all right?" Kallen whispered a question, checking up on her classmate.

"Mmmm..." Lelouch mumbled the answer without saying a "YES" to her.

_I guess he'll all right. _Kallen wondered to herself, sleeping on the left side of the bed and faced her left to catch some sleep.

Kallen had her eyes closed for a few minutes, wanting to get some sleep.

But after a minute, Kallen decided that she couldn't get some sleep. She faced her right, staring at Lelouch's back.

"Lelouch?" Kallen whispered to Lelouch.

"Yes?" Lelouch whispered in reply.

"Were you all right?" Kallen asked Lelouch softly. "With that..."

"You mean him?" Lelouch turned around to face Kallen, ensuring that he was still under the bedsheets. "He's been taken care of. Don't worry."

"But..." Kallen began to hesitate.

"I see..." Lelouch grinned at her. "You didn't see my earlier fight with that cyborg."

"Cyborg?" Kallen was in shock to hear what kind of opponent Lelouch had faced under his Zero armor. "Your opponent was a cyborg?"

"Wow." Lelouch was in awe, whispering softly to Kallen that she felt her legs go jelly. "I didn't know that you're that worried about me."

Kallen cursed herself when she saw Lelouch grin at her, making the red-haired girl's cheeks go red. _I swear, I'll make you pay Lelouch. _

"But thank you, Kallen." Lelouch said to Kallen, being sincere. "You helped me out back there."

Kallen was about to speak when Lelouch added. "Although I could've taken care of them by myself since I am the Demon King."

"Chauvinist." Kallen muttered, thinking of the only word that can describe one of the many things about Lelouch.

Lelouch turned his back on Kallen, facing the window as he began to catch some sleep.

Kallen didn't know what to do when she was staring at Lelouch's back.

_What the?_

Kallen suddenly began to have her arms moving towards Lelouch's waist.

"Doing it out of instinct, hm?" Lelouch teased Kallen, making her cheeks go red once more.

Kallen didn't have an answer to Lelouch's question.

"Well, I don't know. It somehow reminds me of being with mother."

_So Lelouch lost his mother when he was young too. _

Lelouch didn't tell Kallen to remove her arms from his waist. Somehow, Lelouch was feeling more at ease when Kallen snuggled a bit close to him.

* * *

Outside Lelouch's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Cornelia was walking past Lelouch's room after heading to the toilet to relieve herself in her nightwear.

Taking a peek inside, the purple-haired teacher noticed that Kallen was trying to get close to her younger stepbrother by snuggling close.

_Ah what can I do about this? It's probably those teenage things these days._

Deciding to head back to her room, Cornelia yawned and began to walk back towards the direction of her room without making a sound to wake up the two Ashford Academy High School students.

* * *

Command Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Boss is back!"

Marc was being greeted by Ken and some of the other Kyoto staff in charge of maintaining the command center.

"Hey Ken!" Marc gave Ken the fist bump after entering with Rai, Rakshata and Diethard. "What happened to the others?"

"Most of them turned in for the night." Ken replied. "Right now, it's just me and Rai."

"You forgot Michelle and Edward." Rai corrected Ken. "They're busy maintaining the SuperHind Mark IV before they're going to turn in."

"Oh right." Ken chuckled. "But right now, I think Diethard here has some information that could be useful for us here."

"Of course." Diethard replied, affirming Ken's concern. "I believe that you were all trying to find out the hidden base of the Eden Vital, is that right?"

Marc nodded. "Yeah. Rai got the information from one of the ninjas he fought with back at Narita."

Rai began to inform the group about the said information. "Well according to the information that I got, he revealed two interesting things."

"Oh?" Marc suddenly became curious, raising his left eyebrow at the revelation.

"When I was told about the islands during my search of Eden Vital by the internet on underground cult web sites and forum boards," Diethard explained, approaching the digital map table in the center of the room. "there are two islands that are of interest with the information brought in by Rai."

"What kind?" Marc eyed the table, watching Diethard make the shape of a square with his right index finger on the Izu Islands.

"The Izu Islands." Diethard told Marc. "South of the Tokyo Settlement Area."

_What about the islands?_ Marc wondered. _If I remember, another COSMOS unit captured some of the Izu Islands when the Britannian army opened a southern invasion route from the Philippines._

"And here's the island which my ninja friend told us about." Rai stepped in next to Diethard and made a square outline with his left index finger over the four islands that were close to the settlement.

"Just a second..." Marc mused over the four islands that had been zoomed in and enhanced on the table. "Ah ha, I got this." Pressing his left index finger on the four islands that were highlighted, Marc eyed one particular island from out of the four after he worked his way with the table to zoom in on of them. "This one here."

"Why that's..." Rakshata eyed the main screen that also had a connection with the digital map table. "Kamine Island."

"Correct." Rai pointed to Shikine Island on the main screen. He had been familiar with Japanese geography at a young age, not to mention that it had been one of his strong points aside from when he was indoctrinated into COSMOS during the invasion of Japan. "There's another island here close to Kamine called Shikine Island or Shikinejima in Japanese. Only thing is prior to the invasion of Japan, we've heard talk that Shikinejima was taken by an unknown force."

"A COSMOS unit had worked with Britannian Marines in capturing the Izu Islands during the invasion of Japan a few years ago, particularly Shikine as the last one before they began the attack on the Greater Tokyo Area using that island as one of invasion force's launching platform." Marc explained to Rakshata and Diethard. "That's why I decided to check on that particular island in the first. But Rai's got a point, COSMOS didn't tell us about Kaminejima or anything like that."

"According to him before I executed the ninja when he decided to escape." Rai began to explain to the three. "Eden Vital has a major base in now modern Area 11 in that island. Of course, work's been done covertly after the forced execution of its residents to the mainland with thanks from Colonel Madd of the Irregulars."

"But what's in there?" Rakshata had asked.

"That's what I'd to know." Rai shrugged his shoulders. "But aside from that," He pointed to one spot near Kamine on the digital map. "there happens to be one island that's quite close to Kamine."

"You mean that's Shikine." Marc asked. He then saw Rai nod.

"You better thank Diethard here." Rai focused Marc's attention to the ex-BRBC producer. "After all, he did assist me in making sure that Kamine's the base of Eden Vital here in Japan."

"Don't thank me." Diethard chuckled. "In this case, you can thank the power of the internet."

"The thing is why we didn't have this thing taken care of in the first place." Marc frowned, staring at the Izu Islands on the main screen.

"Sorry about that." Rai tried to apologize. "I was busy with the other stuff, especially with the BDL trying to challenge us on the field and all that I almost forgot about that."

"All right." Marc stretched his arms before he turned around towards the entrance. "Forget it then, Rai."

"Where are you going?" The Indian scientist asked Marc.

"Bed. I'm dead tired."

Rai spoke to his ex-unit CO. "I have a feeling that bed is not the only thing you have in mind, Marc."

Marc grinned when he heard Rai call him by his first name. _It's been a while since he called me that._

"No. But I have some plans in mind actually..."

* * *

Britannian Memorial Park, Manila Settlement, Area 9, Britannian Empire

* * *

Decked in a simple white shirt, jeans and black military-style boots, Marc sat down in one of the memorial park's benches near the statue of Dr. Jose Rizal, national hero of the Philippines now currently known in modern times as Area 9.

However instead of Philippine Marines being in charge of guarding the statue, the Navy chose Honorary Britannians of Filipino descent in the Marine Corp to be the honor guard in charge as a strategy to appease the majority of the people to accept long-term Britannian occupation and rule.

He hated it.

He hated it so bad that Marc didn't mind making a ruckus in the park if he would just beat the heck out of those two traitorous countrymen of his and take their rifles, also for the heck of it.

"Been glaring at them for a while?"

Marc had turned around, ready to throw whoever was touching his right shoulder. He was a bit surprised when the Eurasian found out who it was.

"Canaan?" Marc saw who it was. The Middle Eastern teenaged girl was behind him, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, brown pants with a shoulder bag worn over her left shoulder and a string necklace around her neck.

"I'm surprised you still remember my name." Canaan took a seat at the bench next to Marc.

"Ah..." Marc replied. _And I nearly pulled a pistol on her. But I wonder if she knows and remembers my name?  
_

"I see that you've already broken away from COSMOS."

"How can you tell?"

Canaan pointed to her eyes. "Remember what I had when I was in COSMOS too."

Marc nodded, remembering the fact that everyone in COSMOS had the synesthesia ability. No one knew how it originated, which left even the best scientists recruited by the military unit confused. Some scientists had proposed that the ability showed up after COSMOS soldiers had spent years conducting operations around the world, including those in the Britannian mainland.

"Yeah." Marc replied. "I remember that I had to bring you in after you went rogue according to the top brass years ago."

"And I never believe it." Canaan stretched her arms, being careful that her hands with not tangled in the white ponytail of hers. "I could still remember you trying to pull the trigger of your weapon when you were hesitant."

The Eurasian smirked at the Arab woman's remarks.

"I saw it in your eyes." Canaan stared at Marc. "You were ready to pull the trigger on me, but you suddenly hesitated."

"Yeah. I still remember it. I think that was back a year ago during a COSMOS black op."

"You're right. But still..."

"That's in the past now." Marc smiled at Canaan. "Don't worry about it, Canaan."

"Speaking of which," Canaan stretched her arms and legs. "what are you trying to do nowadays?"

* * *

Rooftop, somewhere in Vermillion Forbidden City, Luoyang, China, Chinese Federation

* * *

_Nothing much... Except that I've got my own plans that involves the Chinese Federation and Britannia._

"Ah geez..." Jean began to complain, keeping low by kneeling while moving to avoid being detected by Forbidden City guards manning patrols on the city's high walls or in the Central Palace. "Why did I even agree with boss man in coming to China?" He wore his gear like usual in most of his Lost Soldiers-based missions, including the assault vest that had the imprint of the supposed US flag, with the exception of being armed with a Heckler and Koch G36A2 assault rifle. _Oh well, least we didn't have to use a respirator and just our balaclavas on this mission. Not to mention we changed our G36s with these..._

"Because..." Ken sighed, trying to keep pace with Jean even when he was next to him. "The boss wanted you to be in some action once in a while. Not to mention that he said you were bored." He had a Tula VSS Vintorez sniper rifle slinged on his back. Like Jean, Ken opted not to use the respirator and have the balaclava on as well while having the rest of his gear with him.

"Okay, okay..." Jean agreed with Ken's explanation, feeling for the Sig SP 2022 pistol on the pistol holster of his vest. "I get your point."

"All right." Ken began to unsling the VSS after confirming their position is safe; Jean went to conduct rear guard security, aiming the G36A2 at all areas in a 360 arc at anything or anyone in the vicinity if and when the two soldiers are spotted.

"Targets are there." Ken told Jean, taking aim with the VSS. "General Zhao of the Chinese Federation Army and Atsushi Sawasaki, ex-Chief Cabinet Secretary of the Kururugi Government before the Britannian invasion." The Britannian-Japanese observed the two via the PSO-1-1 scope mounted on the rifle's upper receiver.

"What the hell?" Jean murmured, getting into a prone position after Ken initially took the lead. "You're kidding right?" Jean observed the two men on his own from lenses of his Steiner 20x80 binoculars.

"It's them all right." Ken replied, confirming the the identities of the two men on the PSO-1-1. "Sawasaki's getting some heat a few years ago with some of the overseas Japanese communities from Australia all the way to Europe and some parts of the Chinese Federation when he called for the full backing of the Chinese Federation military to restore Japanese independence. Apparently, some of the communities don't like the Eunuchs trying to put their influence on him."

"Oh that one?" Ken asked. "I almost forgot about that thing a few years ago when I heard the news meself while we were underground."

"Nah, don't worry about that." Jean coughed a bit, still keeping an eye on the two men from his binoculars when he heard Ken speak up on their targets.

"Kyoto, the JLF and the ex-NRA all are suspicious and dubious of Sawasaki too. All of them are sure that those Eunuch bastards are going to use him as a figurehead for an independent Japan for sure, but under their guidance."

"Yeah. Those guys are running the show nowadays instead of the Emperor of the good old days too. According to intel too, Zhao's helping him stage an eventual invasion of Japan too if things get right."

_Okay. _Ken continued to conduct observations on Zhao and Sawasaki as they were conversing while eating in some sort of dining room. "Whatever that is anyway. Boss man said we're to get rid of them ASAP. Kyoto insisted on that too aside from him."

"I guess if we kill them," Jean surmised on the supposed plan. "the Eunuchs in the Forbidden City won't have a second though of finding someone who wants to get their backing."

"Here goes nothing." Ken took a deep breath after aligning the PSO-1-1, taking aim first at Zhao. "I'll take out Zhao seated at the right, if you don't have any target preferences." _Specifically at his left temple._

"Be my guest." Jean smirked at Ken.

"Sure."

A second later, Ken pulled the VSS's trigger. "Target one is dowwwnnn..." The silenced 9 x 39 mm bullet made its mark on the Chinese officer.

"Alright." Jean confirmed the kill, watching Zhao fall down sideways on his left. "Looks like Sawasaki's a bit surprised."

"Really?" Ken tried to be a bit surprised himself. "Okay then, let's give him the same treatment like Zhao."

After Ken shifted the PSO-1-1 to take aim at Sawasaki's right temple, he gave the VSS' trigger a quick squeeze.

"And target number two is down." Jean watched as Sawasaki went down on the floor, having been shot on the right temple. "Looks like that's all for now."

"Okay..." Ken reslinged his VSS again. "We better get out of here before our element of surprise is lost..."

"Agree with you there partner." Jean decided to go and collect the discarded 9 x 39 shells nearby.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked, wondering what the Britannian was doing.

"Saving your ass..." Jean gave his answer, disposing them at an open dumpster down on the street level below. "Eventually..."

* * *

Britannian Memorial Park, Manila Settlement, Area 9, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Plans?" Canaan tried to ask Marc. "What...plans are you talking about here?"

Marc stared at Canaan's eyes.

"I don't have to answer that question." Marc smirked after his reply.

"I see."

The two were seemingly unaware that some men, numbering around six Caucasians with different kinds of hair, were approaching Canaan and Marc from their backs while people were walking around in the park, passing the incoming persons as part of the crowd enjoying themselves in the park.

* * *

Research Center, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Master!"

V.V.'s attention was called on by one of Eden Vital's cloaked men, his face hidden in his black hood.

"What is it?" V.V. asked the man.

"We haven't seen Jeremiah Gottwald since yesterday." The man told V.V. "We all thought that he was trying to get some things taken care of..."

"No need to worry about it." V.V. reassured the man. "He's just probably scouting parts of the Tokyo Settlement."

"However..." V.V. gave the man a warning. "If anything happens concerning him, let me know."

The cloaked man nodded. "Of course, master."

"Ah, there you are, uncle."

V.V. saw Rolo, Anya and Yoong standing at the entrance of the Research Center.

"Greetings." V.V. grinned at Rolo. "What can I do for you today?"

"I've received words from our agents in Area 9 that two familiar people have been spotted."

V.V. was curious to hear about Rolo's news. "And who are they?"

"The agents confirmed one of them to be Marc Yu after sending us photographs from their mobile phones." Yoong told V.V.

"Good." But V.V. frowned. "But who's the other one?"

"If I'm not mistaken, she's number 24." Rolo told V.V. "Number 24 of COSMOS. She defected from the unit a year or two prior to the invasion of Japan, exhibiting the same symptoms that one of the COSMOS squads had before they slaughtered some of the Britannian soldiers."

"Ahh yes..." V.V. nodded, remembering the girl. "Her name was Canaan. And if I'm also correct, I've _persuaded_ Colonel Madd to deploy a squad led by Number 33 to hunt her down somewhere in the Middle East before he was recalled to participate in the invasion."

"Are we going to eliminate them, master?" The cloaked man questioned V.V. "Those two are in public. We might get into trouble."

"No need to worry about that." V.V. reassured the man. "I've got some cover stories in place." He then faced Rolo. "I'll leave that one to you, Rolo."

"Of course." Rolo bowed to V.V. "If you would excuse me, I need to take an urgent trip to be somewhere." He then departed, being accompanied by Anya.

"Master." The cloaked man bowed to V.V. also. "I need to get back to work."

"Hmph? Oh right, off you go."

"A minute of your time, if you don't mind."

Yoong approached V.V., the latter wondering what the COSMOS soldier had in mind.

"What about it?" V.V. asked.

"I was wondering," Yoong sighed, scratching his left cheek. "if you're having problems lately."

V.V. stared at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I heard some gossip about, well, the current Emperor having some part of Eden Vital. Don't you think that'll get you into some kinda trouble."

V.V. snickered at Yoong's comments before he said,

"Let's get outside. It's not a good idea to say here any longer."

* * *

Corridor, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So let me get this straight," V.V. and Yoong were now outside the Research Center, safe from anyone trying to eavesdrop on them. "you're saying that the current Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, may try to take advantage of the fact that he has some links with me in order to do something against me?"

"Well yeah." Yoong replied. "Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Well I don't know!" Yoong yelled a bit.

"Rest assured," V.V. sighed. "I'll take your words into consideration, Staff Sergeant."

"I surely hope so."

* * *

Britannian Memorial Park, Manila Settlement, Area 9, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"We have contact. I repeat, we have contact." **One of the approaching men, a Caucasian in his late 30s with short blonde hair, reported back to his controllers after discreetly pressing a PTT button hidden in his jeans. Like the 6-man team, they all had their earbuds on their right ear. **"Targets are in sight and we're approaching them, over."**

**"Understood." **came the reply. **"Master V.V. wants them disposed of as soon as possible, but don't try to attract too much attention to the team, over."**

**"Understood, control." **The blonde-haired man told the others to spread out, but carefully and reminded them to act naturally in order not to attract attention that the public could think of them as public security personnel when they were on a mission to assassinate Marc and Canaan under orders from V.V.

_Here goes nothing. _Taking a few steps forwards towards the bench, the man drew out a Sig Sauer P228 from a waistband holster concealed in the left side of his jeans.

"For Eden Vita-!" The armed man had announced after pointing the P228 from behind Marc's head when something else had surprised the Eden Vital agent.

"Geez!" Marc sighed and grabbed the man's left arm. "Can't you leave me alone?" He then brought the man's arm down on the bench, forcing him to let go of the pistol. "I'm very, very, tired of this..." Marc followed the attack by striking the agent's face with a backfist, which was followed by throwing him over his left shoulder with his two hands.

"Canaan! Go!" The two dashed away from the park, going their separate ways to force the team to divide their manpower in order to get them.

* * *

Prime Minister's Office, 10 Saint Darwin Street, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kanon had entered the Prime Minister's office after knocking on the door twice, bringing with him several documents with him for Schneizel for read up on for the evening.

"Excuse me..." Kanon confronted the rear of the Prime Minister's swiveling chair, which was unusual to the young man.

"So I guess that you haven't gotten the news yet." A voice came from the direction of the chair.

"About what?" Kanon said, confused by his statement.

"Oh... many things." Suddenly, two cloaked men were now behind Kanon after running to the office. Anya came behind them shortly. "For instance, Schneizel el Britannia has been detained with approval from his majesty himself."

"What's the meaning of this?!" Kanon shouted. "Whoever you are, you're committing treason..."

"Ah, ah, ah." The swiveling chair turned around to face Kanon. Seated on it was Rolo, who grinned at Kanon. "His majesty himself has given his consent."

The cloaked men soon raised their Heckler and Koch MP7 submachine guns, pointing their barrels at the rear of Kanon's head.

"So for this case," Rolo leaned forward, chin pillowed by his clenched right hand. "your mere presence is a sign of treason since you're hindering his majesty plans to create this nation." He then directed his gaze to the armed men. "Detain him at once."

"Understood!" One of the cloaked men took out a taser, using it to incapacitate Kanon before he had a chance to react.

* * *

Private Ward, Tokyo Settlement Hospital, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I'm...still alive." Darlton came around, seeing that he was in a bed in the Tokyo Settlement Hospital. The officer touched his chest, seeing if his wound was still right.

"You were lucky." Darlton was startled to hear a feminine voice in the ward. "I was told by the doctors that you made it. You were lucky that it didn't penetrate the right lung."

"So it was just in the middle of nowhere near my lung huh?"

"For the bigger picture," Ambrosia was seated next to Darlton's bed, though Darlton wasn't able to see her clearly after he woke up. "I was upset after I hear you went rogue for a short time Darlton. So I want an explanation."

"An...explanation?" Darlton tried to sit up on his bed. "Ugh..."

"Here." Guilford was also in the ward, helping Darlton sit up. "Let me help."

"Thanks."

"I apologize, your highness." Darlton apologized to Ambrosia. "I let my temper and my past get the better of me."

"So it's true then." Ambrosia stared at Darlton. "I heard rumors that one of my subordinates used to be with the secretive special forces units, COSMOS."

Darlton stayed silent.

"I also heard that COSMOS had some things that they've done to make some of our conquests successful, some that are even questionable."

"Your highness." Guilford spoke to Ambrosia. "Why are you asking Darlton such things at a time like this?"

Ambrosia pondered on Guilford's question.

_I wish I can clear some of the rumors that I've heard after I took my post here in Area 11 as commander of this colony's military forces.

* * *

_Alley, somewhere in Manila Settlement, Area 9, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc ran in one of the many alleys in the urban areas of the Manila Settlement, being pursued by three agents dispatched by Eden Vital to silence him and Canaan. They were all brown-haired men, wearing black bomber jackets.

_Looks like little pipsqueak wanted to get rid of me and Canaan for good while I'm doing R&R. Then I'm gonna have to give him a reply._

"Okay gentlemen!" Marc shouted, turning around after spending at least and hour running from his pursuers. "If you want to get me, you'll have to earn it."

Being confident, the three agents had collapsible batons in their hands instead of having sidearms.

"Who's first?" The first brown-haired men charged forward, swinging his baton to strike Marc at the ready.

"First strike." Marc said, dodging by moving back. "Second strike." Marc did the same thing once more. "And the third strike...!" Seeing an opportunity, Marc told a hold of the man's right arm that held the baton.

"You're out!" The man was then thrown again over his shoulder before Marc kicked the man on his chest after the agent landed on the ground.

"Next?" Marc said again, taunting the two remaining agents.

"Take this!" The second agent went for the offensive, twirling the baton on his left hand before striking Marc on the head.

"Nice try..." Marc sighed calmly, executing a high kick on the agent's head before he did a roundhouse kick that sent him down for the count. _Good thing there's enough space in the alley for me to do the kick._

The third agent went to grab the Sig Sauer P226 on the shoulder holster concealed underneath his bomber jacket, seeing that he's the only one left standing.

"That's not nice, man." Dashing towards the last agent, Marc grinned when he dashed to the man's right side.

"Not very nice!" Marc moved to the left to avoid a baton strike meant for his face. He struck the agent on his right temple with a backfist from his right hand, followed by a knee on his chest, two kicks on his chest and an uppercut straight on his chin.

"Now we're done here..." The Chinese-Britannian began to search the agents, checking the bomber jackets for any clues. _I wonder if they have..._

What struck Marc was a familiar insignia used as a lapel on one of the agents Marc had knocked out cold. "That trident..." Marc murmured. "The same thing from Eden Vital when I saw it back in COSMOS..."

"Die..." The agent Marc had fought with a few minutes ago groggily tried to stand up, drawing out his P226 silently and aiming it at the back of Marc's head. "For the glory of Eden Vital..."

Two gunshots rang out before the agent could fire his sidearm.

"What..." Marc quickly turned around, drawing out a Sig Sauer P250 Full Size Type pistol from a holster hidden on the left side of his pants. Already loaded with a 9mm 17-round magazine plus one in the chamber, it was more than enough to gun down anyone who happens to be foolish enough to come near him.

"Relax, it's me." Canaan was the one responsible for gunning down the third agent, using her Beretta Px4 Type G pistol held in a Weaver stance.

"Canaan..." Marc whispered, lowering his P250.

"It seems I made it just in time." Canaan said after the agent went down on the ground, face first. "I took care of the other three in my end."

"Well, I guess I have to thank you." Marc replied, thanking the girl. "But if that guy was ready to shoot me, I'd take care of him on my own."

"Your welcome." Canaan sarcastically told the Lost Soldiers leader, her pistol lowered too.

"I'm just kidding." Marc smirked at Canaan, twirling the P250 before he holstered it. "Can't take a joke for once you know."

"What did you find?" Canaan kept her pistol on her bag.

"Eden Vital. My current enemy." Marc ran his hand on his head. "We can't stay here for long. Met Police's gonna look around for clues on us."

"I know." Canaan nodded, looking around to see if the area is clear. "By the way, are you attending to something."

"Yeah. I've got some things to take care of with Eden Vital when I get back to Area 11."

"I see."

"One more thing before we leave." Marc asked Canaan, running away from the alley where the three agents lay to locate the alley entrance to the main street. "I was wondering..."

"If I know your name..." Canaan smirked. "You think?"

"Uhh..."

"Just take care of yourself, Marc Yu."

Marc was startled when Canaan mentioned his name. "Yeah, Canaan. I've got things to take care of. But how did you..."

"That's a secret."

"Fine then. I'll leave it at that if you're not gonna tell me..."

_Better get ready since Eden Vital's involved. It's time to get this little war of ours over as soon as possible. After I get back, I'll need to link up with the JLF and maybe the Black Knights for some support in raiding Shikinejima since it's a bit far from the Japanese mainland.  
_

Chapter 17 END

* * *

PS - Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know how it went/I made a mistake somewhere/You want to make a suggestion on helping me ending the story since it's almost ending soon with your reviews. (HINT: The last line of this chapter. ;) I'm sure you got that.)

I did add some comedy in here. But the rest of the fic is filled with seriousness here. In fact, I based Cornelia/Nunnally's knowledge of Zero = Lelouch from his encounter with Suzaku in the Governor-General's palace and Lelouch's willingness to tell him who he really is back in NoN.

Yeah, I based a certain encounter totally from NoN (The Charles - Schneizel confrontation), but I want to go for some originality at least. The last part of Charle's conversation with Schneizel was based on Wakamoto, who I find to be so cool when he talks!!! For the use of Marc having two geass abilities, I like the possibility of someone having an offensive and defensive geass. 'Nuff said, just need to explain in case someone wants to ask about this...

To tell you the truth, I actually had a hard time figuring out how I can do Cornelia's scenes with Lelouch with emphasis on her and Nunnally (since she's with him) knowing of Lelouch's geass. I decided to go and limit on this slowly. Rushing it in isn't going to help anyway. Right now, I'm trying my best to ensure this doesn't go ugly.

Since I'm back in university now, I could make a mistake or something since I want to finish this up as much as I can in order to make this a less of an interruption to my work (Although the writing bug may came me back to do so soon). On the other hand, I want to leave a good impression to my readers so I'm being careful in making sure the rest of the story is not horrible. Feel free to nag me at this point if I miss something/update after a few weeks or so. Getting back to fixing my GPA's going to be a challenge, so wrapping up the stories I got will take a while. In addition, I may be a bit late in posting chapters like this. So feel free to let me know if I'm lagging a bit behind or something. Least I'm almost done...

One more thing, someone asked why the JGSDF exists in this fic. I guess I didn't explain this too aside from the presence of some stuff mixed in with the real-life ex-British Empire of the old days. I had the fic created with some elements of the real world too, which is the main reason I wanted to experiment with. Especially with some of the real weapons such as the G36 rifles and the various Russian small arms. Same thing with some parts of the chapter that could be slightly confusing; most of them will be eventually elaborated on (If there are).

I may be late in updating again due to university work (Two essays to take care of by the end of this month), so the next update for this story could be anytime in November. For the meantime, enjoy my other fics out there. Especially the other fic that I had unfinished yet too for Ga-rei (I wonder if it's a good idea to do two at the same time...).

If you liked this chapter (and the entire story as a whole), please feel free to read and review my other stories that I have published in. Thanks and have a good day/night ahead of you.


	18. Preparations

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The Lost Soldiers are now preparing to fight against Eden Vital, the mysterious cult that has ties with the Britannian monarchy. Lelouch had revealed his identity as Zero to his relatives and to Sayoko. But was it done intentionally or was it done as part of a plan? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 18: Preparations

* * *

Command Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I take it that you enjoyed your vacation away from Japan?"

Rakshata asked Marc, who had now assembled his fellow Lost Soldiers. They were all mingling near the ramp leading to and from the room, waiting for something to happen.

"Quite right, I must say Rakshata." Marc sarcastically replied, scratching his neck when he partially lifted the balaclava under it. "But now is not the time to further waste more time."

"What happens next, boss man?" Jean asked Marc.

"I got some word from the Black Knights that Zero's going to contact us real soon." Marc told the Lost Soldiers.

"How soon?" Yi asked.

Marc shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I like to know."

* * *

Governor-General's Office, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Strange." Suzaku mumbled when he went inside the vacant governor-general's office, holding a piece of paper with him. "The note says I should see him," The officer then shrugged. "or her over something important in the governor-general's office. I wonder what this is all about?"

"Greetings." A familiar voice called out to Suzaku, startling him.

"Who's there?!" Suzaku immediately drew out the Ōkatana from the saya mounted on the left side of his waist. "Show yourself!"

"Hmph." The voice mocked Suzaku. "Very well, if you insist."

A black mist began to appear in front of the young man, materializing the form of a male teenager.

_What?_

Suzaku was startled to see who the person was after the mist materialized that he almost had a hard time breathing.

"Surprised to see me, Suzaku?" Suzaku saw the person looked like Lelouch, wearing a brown windbreaker, jeans and white and grey walking shoes.

"How dare you look like my friend?!"

The Honorary Britannian charged at Lelouch, bringing down the Ōkatana's blade towards his face.

"A bad move, really..." Lelouch sidestepped to his right, surprising Suzaku after he missed the strike. Lelouch countered Suzaku's Ōkatana horizontal slash, his left arm already grabbed from Lelouch's quick speed.

_Huh? He's quick... _Suzaku didn't have time to comprehend a follow-up from his initial attack when Lelouch twisted his left arm. "Acckkk!!!" The strong pain nearly forced him to drop his Ōkatana.

Lelouch smirked. _Persistent. _He followed his attack with a strong knee attack on his stomach, making Suzaku go down.

"Ungh!" Suzaku fell down hard from the attack, but was quick enough to draw out his S&W M-50 pistol. Unfortunately, Lelouch had aimed his M-50 at Suzaku's forehead already before Suzaku was able to get his sidearm out.

"It's me, Lelouch." Lelouch smirked at Suzaku, centering the M-50's sights on his head. "Don't you remember?"

"Lelouch?" Suzaku slowly stood up, grabbing his Ōkatana and using it to help him stand up when he pressed its blade on the floor. "That can't be right..."

"What's the matter?" Lelouch holstered his sidearm.

"A few days ago, I saw someone who looked just like you." Suzaku said, blinking his eyes. "But I know that he's not you."

"I see."

"Putting that all aside," Suzaku questioned Lelouch. "What are you doing here, Lelouch? Last I heard, you, Nunnally and Cornelia got killed in an aerial bombing raid of the Greater Tokyo Area."

"That will be..." Lelouch replied. "another story for another time, Suzaku."

"And why do you have that power?" Suzaku questioned Lelouch again, remembering the time he materialized in front of him. "How did you get that?"

"It's a surprise." Lelouch grinned. "But I'm actually here for another purpose."

"Which is?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A battle had raged near the central downtown area of the Tokyo Settlement. What had begun as an attempt conducted by the Britannian Army and the Metropolitan Police to check a seemingly suspicious van at a vehicle checkpoint went sour when its occupants fired small arms at the soldiers and constables manning the checkpoint, making civilians scatter away from the scene.

Two CO19 BMW 530i ARVs was first on the scene when it arrived at high speed with the siren lights turned on after receiving intelligence that the van belonged to the Red Volunteer Army. However, one of them crashed onto the rear of an abandoned Pizza Hut GMC Savana 2500 van after the driver of the first ARV was gunned down by several rounds coming from an AKM assault rifle.

"Get out! Get out!" A CO19 officer urged his other colleagues to step out of BMW 530is and use them, as well as the other abandoned vehicles, to cover themselves. They had donned their PASGT ballistic helmets, making the switch from their ballcaps. The armed officers returned fire at the armed RVA guerrillas with their G36Cs.

"I've got some news that the Army's going to transport some troops in to help us aside from their Sutherlands!" One of the CO19 officers spoke up in a loud voice to his superior, a Sergeant, due to the hail of heavy gunfire.

"Fantastic!" muttered the Sergeant, firing at the RVA guerrillas while using the 530i's engine block as a shield to protect himself. "It's about time!"

The gunfight continued on for approximately 20 minutes, neither side having casualties aside from the RVA having to fight two fronts to protect themselves.

* * *

A General Dynamics IAV Stryker arrived, parked at the rear of the CO19 forces. The ramp/rear door opened immediately, making a squad of Britannian soldiers emerge from the wheeled armored vehicle while porting their HK G36K assault carbines before they sought cover from the abandoned vehicles.

"About time you guys showed up here!" A CO19 officer whistled when he saw the disembarking soldiers. "We need your help here against the RVA!"

"Where are they?" One of the soldiers asked. The officer could tell she was female, despite being masked up by her goggles and respirator.

"Over there." The officer pointed to the ex-VCP, now being used by surviving Met police officers and soldiers to seek cover from the RVA gunmen's use of the AKM assault rifles and the occasional Armalite AR-15 assault rifle with a M79 grenade launcher. "We could get there ourselves, but we're under gunfire from them too aside from the VCP being shot up to pieces, so we need to take cover from behind our ARVs as you can see." The officer and the soldier ducked behind the 530i when it was being riddled with gunfire from one of the RVA gunmen's AKMs.

"Okay." The soldier raised her SIG SP 2022 at the CO19 officer's head. "Thanks for telling me."

"Don't tell me you're the..."

The soldier fired a shot from her SP 2022 at the officer's unprotected throat.

"ACCKK!! GUGURRG!" The officer went down on his knees, having the feeling of being drowned after blood splutter out of his throat. The other CO19 officers were taken aback when the "soldiers" took aim with their G36Ks.

* * *

Roof, Britannian Airlines Tower, somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A man with dark green hair, a large orange monocle and a white, long trenchcoat dashed on the roofs of several skyscrapers, jumping from one building to the next whenever possible.

"You can't escape from us, Jeremiah Gottwald!" Jeremiah was pursued by Eden Vital ninjas, the latter gaining on him when he landed on top of the roof of the Britannian Airlines skyscraper. "Surrender yourself if you know what's good for you!"

"Never!" Jeremiah saw one of the ninjas already in front of him. He saw the ninja was about to draw out the ninjato from his back. _Good!_

Taking advantage of the_ opportunity_, Jeremiah drew out the hidden blade from his right arm and stabbed the ninja on his chest. "Take this!"

"GGHHAHA!" The ninja was taken aback, since it was due to Jeremiah running that the ninja did not expect the attack to come at him so soon.

"What the?" The ninjas saw Jeremiah throw the corpse of their colleague at them, nearly colliding with two of the ninjas closest to Jeremiah.

"That ought to buy me some time." Jeremiah murmured as he continued to dash on the skyscraper's roof, giving himself extra time to evade his pursuers.

* * *

Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A RVA guerrilla, armed with a Tula AKM assault rifle, saw what he considered was "weird" through the eyes of his balaclava. He tugged his brown windbreaker and patted his jeans due to the accumulating moisture from his hands from what had happened when he took cover behind the engine block of an abandoned Chevrolet Equinox taxi.

The "soldiers" began to gun down each and every CO19 officer, responsible for attacking the RVA force from the rear, with support from the Browning M2 .50 machine gun mounted on its Protector M151 Remote Weapon Station, slowly walking to ensure their area was clear before they continued to walk towards them.

"I don't believe it..." The RVA guerrilla murmured, seeing the CO19 officers fight back against their "allies" in bewilderment. Most of them had been gunned down after they had been literally caught with their pants down.

"Oy!" Another RVA guerrilla, having his balaclava-clad face concealed in a blue hoodie and jeans. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" The rest of the RVA force were busy fighting against the surviving soldiers and police officers at the Britannian Army-Met Police checkpoint, with 5 soldiers and 3 officers at least left from the initially 8 soldiers and 6 officers stationed at the checkpoint.

"R-right!" The perplexed RVA guerrilla blink his eyes twice for a few seconds before he aimed the AKM's iron sights at a CO19 officer trying to fire his G36C at one of the approaching "soldiers".

_Steady. Steady. _After ensuring the sights were accurately targeting the officer's back, the RVA guerrilla fired several single shots from his AKM at the officer's back. He saw the officer go down, who didn't know that he had been shot with 7.62 x 39 Soviet bullets at the back with one at his neck.

"Uwahhh!" The guerrilla ducked back behind the Equinox's engine block when he heard several groans nearby.

_Probably from the security forces..._ The guerrilla looked at the checkpoint to see it had been completely demolished. Aside from that, there was no surviving soldier or police officer around aside from the CO19 officers killed by the "soldiers".

The Stryker came to a halt near the almost bullet-ridden Volkswagen Routan minivan. The "soldiers" had arrived shortly after their Stryker had parked in front of the burning Met Police Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor squad car.

"Sorry the Lost Soldiers were late." One of the "soldiers" told the RVA guerrillas. "Your boss gave us a call after we heard news on the BRBC about an attack on a checkpoint."

"I'm glad you people came." An AR-15-armed RVA guerrilla shook one of them by the hand. "We didn't mean for this to happen, but we can't risk it after we carted some weapons from a nearby police precient."

**"Hey Boss. It's Jean." **Jean went to radio Marc after the success of their mission. **"We were able to save the RVA guerrillas from being turned into mincemeat by the Army and the Met Police."**

**"Nice work out there, Jean." **Marc replied to Jean's transmission. Jean scanned the area and squinted his eyes when he spotted someone crawling around the checkpoint.

_A policewoman? _Jean noted the wounded policewoman, her right hand on her sidearm when she tried to aim it at one of the RVA guerrillas when he let loose with the G36K once more.

"What the?" The Lost Soldiers and the RVA guerrillas in unison saw what Jean had done.

"She was trying to get lucky." Jean explained, pointing out to them the pistol on the woman's hand.

"And again you saved our butts." A RVA guerrilla with the M79 went over to Jean to shake his hand.

"Heh, heh." Jean chuckled. "It's nothing at all, my friend."

**"Jean!" **Rai came on Jean's radio. **"The base got some news! The army's coming in with Sutherlands and the BDL's coming in too. You people better skedaddle while you can do it and fast!"**

"Crap!" muttered Jean. "Everyone! Get back in the Stryker now!" He faced the RVA guerrillas. "We'll try to lay in some cover fire for you guys..."

"Thanks." The M79-armed guerrilla thanked Jean before he motioned to his comrades to get back in the Routan minivan. Thankfully for them, the vehicle was still operational despite having some bullet holes on the engine block cover.

Six Knightmare VTOL planes appeared on the scenes, dropping out Sutherlands armed with machine pistols at the ready.

**"Yo!"** Henri came in contact with Jean. **"Aside from the Sutherlands being dropped in, I got word that a Dodge Caravan full of BDL fighters are coming in towards us..."**

**"Blast them to smithereens when you see the van, clear?"**

**"Clear as crystal, Jean."  
**

A screeching sound was heard from a block down near the Stryker's position. Jean gestured towards the incoming van filled with BDL fighters, having the same balaclavas except with custom-made armbands of the Britannian flag on either their left or right arms.

"I can spot one of them fighters trying to snipe us with a Dragunov SVD." Jean focused his sight on them, using the goggles to zoom in to get a good look. **"Do be kind as to welcome them, would you Henri?"**

**"Of course. Your wish is my command, Jean. Don't need to ask twice on that one." **A minute later, the Protector M151 RWS' Mk 19 automatic grenade launcher fired off two 40 mm grenades at the incoming van, blowing it to pieces alongside its passengers.

"Okay...." Yi told the group their next incoming problem. "Now the Sutherlands are here!" Six Sutherlands were immediately dropped in after the van was wasted. "And the Mk 19 won't be able to stop all of them!"

**"Here we come to save the day!" **Marc yelled when the Gekka Prototype and the Lancelot Club were inserted by their own Knightmare VTOL jets. **"You guys haul your asses back! Me and Rai will take care of them!"**

**"Got it!" **Jean replied before the Lancelot Club ported the VARIS rifle and fired it at an approaching Sutherland by the right leg followed by a shot at the chest twice.

**"Incoming!" **Rai followed up Marc's attack by slashing a Sutherland in half from the waist with its Katen Yaibato in a split second.

**"Aw come on..." **Rai purred, dodging the second Sutherland's slash harkens by batting them away with the Gekka Prototype's Katen Yaibato before it grabbed the Sutherland's head.** "There's no need for that."**

Radiation surged from the claw arm all the way to the Sutherland. The knightmare's interior were slowly beginning to combust from the legs all the way to the cockpit and Factsphere unit.

**"Nicely done..." **Marc watched Rai's handiwork when the second Sutherland exploded. **"Hey!!!" **Marc scolded his second Sutherland, trying to gun him down with its machine pistol. **"I didn't give you explicit permission to shoot at me, did I?!"**

The Lancelot Club moved in on his prey after holstering the VARIS, using the MSV particle shields to protect the knightmare from gunshot under he was in arm's length of the Sutherland.

**"Howdy there!"** Marc manipulated the knightmare to arm itself with its dual MVS swords. The Sutherland tried to fire its machine pistol at point blank range, only to be met with resistance in the point of MVS sword stabs in the cockpit.

**"I think we gave the guys enough time to escape." **Rai suggested, firing the handgun to engage the incoming third Sutherland facing him. **"And that's five down for the count. One to go."**

**"Go." **Marc coolly told Rai. **"I'll take care of the last one." **

**"Okay..." **Rai made a retreat, watching Marc charge to the sixth Sutherland with its MSV particle shields. Now standing in front of the Sutherland, the Club pounced on the Britannian knightmare with its shields to stun it before the Club's slash harkens were used to smack the machine pistol out of its hands. The VARIS was then drawn out and fired, destroying the Sutherland after it was hit on its cockpit.

**"Hoo-yah..." **Marc whispered when he eyed the knightmare's destruction before he too began to withdraw from the area.

* * *

Outskirts of Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lelouch began his walk back to the clubhouse early in the afternoon. The academy's high school unit had half day classes due to a teacher's meetings, which meant Cornelia was to be included as a mandatory requirement. However, the elementary and kindergarten units had classes as scheduled until the end of the afternoon.

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch turned around to see it was Kallen, in her high school academy appearance.

"Yes?"

"Where were you?" Kallen frowned when she marched right next to him. "I was trying to call you and you didn't..."

"Was it urgent?" Lelouch asked.

The question made Kallen stop. "Ermm..." Kallen played with her hands. "Not exactly, but I thought I needed to call you since..."

"Just tell me, Kallen..."

"I wanted to thank you for what you did back at the park a while ago."

"You mean that?" Lelouch had to grin. He remembered standing up to a bunch of Britannian punks harassing a hot dog seller, who was an Eleven. Kallen initially wanted to face them, but Lelouch stopped her and instead stepped up in her place. The only thing was mesmerized her was Lelouch's use of martial arts to put them down for the count instead of using his charm or his gimmicks to stop them from what they were doing.

"Of course!" Kallen nearly shouted, her cheeks red.

"Listen to me, Kallen." Lelouch walked to Kallen until he was right in front of her. "What I did back there was not amuse myself in using the skills I had."

Kallen stared at Lelouch's eyes, having a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm perfectly right." Lelouch gently raised her chin up for him to look at her face a bit closer. "My dear Kallen."

"Speaking of which," Lelouch darted his eyes to see some familiar people waiting near the gates of Ashford Academy. "it looks like some familiar people are outside."

Lelouch walked again, only this time to the open gates of Ashford Academy.

* * *

Outskirts of Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here, you damn punk!"

Lelouch eyed around 6-8 of the hoodlums he had meet in the park back in the morning. The ex-prince had dutifully recalled that four of them were originally responsible for the disturbance in the park and dealt with them before police came into the scene, forcing the punks to flee to avoid being arrested.

"Nor I did expect you here at all, gentlemen." Lelouch greeted them, somehow using some of the aristocratic language he was familiar with back in Britannia.

"I brought some new friends to help me with my problem, you snobnose student." The leading punk, a young man in his late 20s with a white shirt, baggy jeans and rubber shoes, cracked his knuckles in front of Lelouch. The others also had baggy jeans and rubber shoes, probably as a form of association with the group. The only difference they had with the clothes they wore above their waist. A few had shirts while some had hoodies and a sweater worn over the shirt.

"I see that you refuse to give up after what happened back there in the park." Lelouch grinned, flexing his arms and hands. "You know what this means, do you?"

"Aw, shaddup..." The punk said, raising his left fist to strike Lelouch in the face. "Or I shut yer yap for ya quickly!"

* * *

Command Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Greetings!" Diethard enthusiastically welcomed the Lost Soldiers back in the command center. "I suppose your latest excursion was quick?"

"Indeed." Marc groaned, stretching his arms. "Was there anything?"

"Some chatter on the underground forums as usual." Edward told Marc from his seat, checking the internet. "Most of them being hyped up for the Lost Soldiers supporting the RVA against the security forces and the BDL."

"We received an incoming transmission from the JLF." Rakshata told Marc. "Encrypted, of course."

"Alright." Marc nodded. "Edward, a word?"

"Sure." He left his seat and went off with Marc outside the room.

* * *

Outskirts of Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lelouch saw the incoming punch that was meant for his face. He could do things: Stand still and let the punch hit him or counter the incoming attack by dodging or making an attack of his own.

"What the?" The leading punk was taken aback when Lelouch grabbed his arm and hurled him onto the ground. He had decided on the latter option for his own good.

"You annoying little..." A hoodie-wearing punk drew out a switchblade from his pants and slid out the blade by pressing a button on its handle. "Take this!!"

"Hmph." Lelouch only responded by taunting the second punk to come and get him.

"HRRRAAAHHH!" Enraged by Lelouch, the hoodie-wearing punk ran at him before he was about to plunge the blade at his chest.

Lelouch sidestepped to his right, grabbing the punk's right arm as it held the switchblade. He followed it with blows to the chest starting with two knees and a punch. Finally, Lelouch ended it with a swift kick to the stomach that sent the punk down to the ground.

"Hey? Who the..." Lelouch heard voices from behind the group, apparently taken by surprise as they were assaulted by another person.

"I didn't realize that you were here." Lelouch was calm and collected, even though he was surprised that Suzaku was there. He wore a blue windbreaker, light brown pants and rubber shoes in place of his Britannian military uniform.

"I thought about why you were back there a while ago." Suzaku said, smiling at his friend. "And I thought you'd want to hear my answer."

"But of course." Lelouch grinned at Suzaku. "I'm eager to hear your response. But first, these delinquents are hassling me with the urge to fight me. I need your help to ward them off."

"Alright." Suzaku got into a fighting pose, remembering what his late father Genbu had taught him about Aikido. "Here we go!"

* * *

Outside Command Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So, you feeling all right there?"

Marc and Edward were alone momentarily outside the command center; only the rest of the other Lost Soldiers as well as Diethard and Rakshata were inside with some personnel assigned by Kyoto.

"Yeah." Edward nodded. The young ex-child soldier stared at his face, feeling some uncertainty.

"You sure?" Marc asked. "I mean, me and the other guys are wanted in the face of the Britannian military. They're all our enemies for the hell they've placed on us."

"Yeah, sure." Edward nodded again. "I never wanted the military life. I had to hide when the conscription notice was mailed to my place a few years ago until the SSU's _Anti-Dodger Squad_ arrested me for trying to evade my national service notice." The deserted scratched his head. "Or so they say. But at least I got some skills when I was in the infantry."

_The Anti-Dogs eh? _The Eurasian had heard of a small group of elite MPs in the army responsible for arresting anyone who would attempt to escape being drafted. So far, they have a 98 percent success rate with a few deaths resulting from dodgers attempting to resist arrest.

"If you insist." Marc looked at Edward from head to toe. "I just want to be sure here. Until the time's come for the Lost Soldiers to retire from the public eye, we'll keep fighting and face off more and more against the Britannian military."

"I know where you trying to go at." The blonde-haired man replied. "And don't worry about me. Just like Diethard, I look forward to the day Britannia's finished."

Marc smirked. "That's a good man."

* * *

Unknown Cell, somewhere in Britannia, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Get in there, you damn miscreant!"

After many days of being "arrested", jailed and interrogated, Kanon was tossed to yet another prison cell somewhere in Britannia. The now ex-aide to the prime minister had his black cloth bag taken off from his head before he was moved into his cell.

"W-what?" Kanon squinted his eyes due to lack of exposure to the light from the outside world for many days, which didn't help him to identify anyone who had a hand in his current situation from his arrest to his interrogation for charges of treason and terrorism. Charges he knew were falsely placed against him. "Where am I?" Kanon rubbed his eyes in order to see his surroundings more clearly. He looked around his cell, consisting of a double bunker bed and a small area partially walled off to serve as his bathroom.

"Kanon! Can you hear me?!"

_That voice! It can't be... _Kanon heard the voice. And it was coming from the cell next to it. The thing is he can't tell whether it's from the left or the right.

"I'm right next to you! I'll knock on the bar so you know where I am!"

Kanon then heard the semi-loud rapping sound coming from the metal bars. He could only peer a bit outside, but it was enough for the Britannian to know the _other person _was locked up on the cell to his left.

"It's you, sir!" Kanon realized the other captive was none other than Schneizel el Britannia.

Unknown to Kanon, Schneizel didn't look clean or well-dressed. Schneizel knew that Kanon would also be in a similar state like him. The two of them were dressed in prison clothes with sooth all over their bodies while in detention ever since Rolo vi Britannia had _de facto _control of the Britannian government as its prime minister.

"I'm glad to see you're alive and well, Kanon." Schneizel addressed his subordinate. "I never expected that you would be alive right now."

"Nor I, your Highness." Kanon sighed, glad that Schneizel was safe. "But I must say. I'm not quite sure why we're still alive while the reins of the government is under someone else's control."

Schneizel had no answer to Kanon's thoughts. "I don't know how to answer that, Kanon."

* * *

Outskirts of Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Suzaku and Lelouch had taken care of the punk posse after the former's arrival as he had taken care of the second hoodie-wearing punk by throwing him over his shoulder before he gave a punch on his face, knocking him out.

"Is that all?" Lelouch checked the unconscious punk who had been armed with the switchblade by using his left foot to move his body. "Hm, looks like all of them are out cold." Satisfied that the punk was not responding, Lelouch removed his foot from the punk's back.

"I have to say Lelouch." Suzaku was surprised to see Lelouch fight well for a Britannian. "I'm surprised that you fought so well a while ago."

"Well I did take advantage of my visits to the Kururugi dojo to see how Aikido works back then." Lelouch explained. "That combined with some techniques I studied from Bartitsu." _Although I can't tell him that I became better in unarmed combat thanks to the geass C.C. gave me._

"Isn't that the British martial arts created by Edward William Barton-Wright, Lelouch?" The two teenagers were now walking towards the academy's clubhouse.

"Indeed, Suzaku." Lelouch nodded.

"Are Nunnally and Cornelia living here in Ashford Academy?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"Both of them are. However, Cornelia's away on business with the school."

"I see. That's a shame."

* * *

Somewhere near outskirts of of Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"There it is. Ashford Academy."

A slightly wounded Jeremiah peeked out from an alley, just a block away from the academy. He had just shaken off his pursuers when one of the Tengu ninjas hurled a sharp hira-shuriken at his left shoulder. His left arm was not entirely cyberized, so Jeremiah felt the weapon's sting after removing the hira-shuriken and tossing it to a nearby trash bin.

"If I can get inside the academy, I just might be able to see him before those accursed ninja regroup and pursue me again in the city."

Jeremiah made a dash across the street, confident that it was clear of any vehicles before he followed it with an aerial jump over the wall and into the bushes.

* * *

Command Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Diethard and Rakshata were studying the Izu Islands on a digital map with the other Lost Soldiers when Edward and Marc returned back inside.

"Hey boss." Henri greeted Marc. "Why'd you go outside?"

"Some stuff I had to take care of. It's not that important, really." Marc shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, there you are." Diethard himself greeted the two. "I was just going over what you've told me regarding your plans on Shikine and Kamine Islands a few days ago."

"How so?" Marc went over to the digital map to study the Izu Islands.

"Are we going to assault some place?" Edward asked, having no idea what was going on.

"First question." Domingo raised his arm up. "How the heck are we going to reach them? We don't have any major air assets that could reach either of them."

"I agree with him." Michelle too raised her concern to Marc. "Unless we have some secret secret base somewhere in the Izu Islands or we're getting help from the Black Knights, JLF or the Kyoto Group, we're not going to get to Kamine Island at all..."

"I have a suggestion." Michael told everyone studying the digital map. "Why don't we disguise our attack to Eden Vital by conducting a raid on Shikine Island?"

"That could be plausible." Rakshata pondered over Michael's suggestion. "Shikine's the host of a Britannian Air Force base."

"Not only that," Yi also added her knowledge on the island as well. "Britannian military personnel are the only ones in the islands. No Japanese in the island."

"Probably driven out during the Second Pacific War." Rai said, studying the distances of Shikine and Kamine islands.

"Good suggestions." Marc told the Lost Soldiers, taken their suggestions into serious consideration. "The only way we can do is to launch our attack on Shikine by way of using the Izu Peninsula as our launching platform."

Rai patted Marc on his right shoulder. "Doesn't the JLF have the greatest influence in the Izu Peninsula among all anti-occupation guerrilla groups."

"Yeah. We shouldn't forget about other anti-Britannian occupation forces too." Marc nodded. "Other groups in the area consist of the Japanese Red Army, Japanese People's Liberation Army and Red Force in the left. Those on the right include the Japanese Freedom Front, Japan Patriotic Army and the Hinomaru Army."

"Aside from that, they have a major base down there too."

"So do we contact the JLF or not?" Diethard went to ask Marc. "It seems that it's the best option we have to make the Shikine assault a success."

Marc stayed silent, trying to find a way out of their current dilemma.

_It seems the only way of this mess is to ask the JLF directly._

* * *

Somewhere in Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_It appears that I have not been detected by the guards._

Jeremiah stayed still in the bush he landed in after he jumped over the wall, fearing the possibility of being seen by someone in the school.

He then started to have a bit of heavy breathing; Jeremiah still felt the sting of the shoulder wound from the hira-shuriken even though the ex-Purist remembered removing it completely.

Still, it didn't matter to him. He needs to get to the clubhouse. The same clubhouse where he had fought Zero previously. Hopefully, he would be able to get some help from his exiled master and have his wound attended to as soon as possible.

Seeing that the path is clear, Jeremiah silently moved out of the bush and began to use stealth to get to the clubhouse without either making a fuss or getting himself too exposed to the public.

He ran towards the clubhouse, keeping in mind of a row of bushes nearby that he could use for cover in case an Ashford Academy security ground would could make his rounds.

_Must not mind the wound. Head straight for the clubhouse._

* * *

Command Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Okay, sir. We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and coming in live!" A command center officer in charge of maintaining electronic equipment managed to link up with the JLF via video feed. Marc had been thankful to the Kyoto Group many times for having people that can monitor anything from the base in Area 11 while the majority of the Lost Soldiers are away on missions.

**"Greetings." **Katase bowed in front of Marc, even though he was not in the JLF's base physically. **"I trust that you have been well."**

**"Of course, sir." **Marc and the other Lost Soldiers reciprocated the greeting by bowing also. **"How have you been doing?"**

**"Good." **The old former JGSDF general told Marc. **"Aside from the hassle of moving our base from Narita to Takahagi in what's left of the Ibaraki Prefecture."**

**"A good spot I must say. It's next to the sea if I remember."**

**"Yes, quite a spot. I use to command that base during the Second Pacific War."**

**"Which is the reason why I decided to contact you right away, General." **Katase was surprised to see the comment from Marc.

**"Before you continue," **Katase eyed Diethard before he made eye contact with Rakshata. **"isn't that man Diethard Reid from the Britannian Broadcasting Corporation?"**

**"I know your concern General." **Rai stepped up to defend Marc. **"Believe me, we were all confused too before we did some... measures to ensure he wasn't from Special Branch or from MI5 and MI6."**

**"I see." **Katase eyed Diethard again before he spoke to Marc once more. **"Going back to business, I'd like to hear the reason you called for my attention."**

**"I'm just wondering who's in charge of the JLF's base in the Izu Peninsula, that's all."**

**"I just placed Todo and the Shiseiken recently in charge of the Minamiizu base in Shizuoka. Is there something wrong?"**

Rai whispered to Marc, the latter adjusting his SAS beret and balaclava before he replied. **"Yes, I just need the cooperation of the Minamiizu base for one particular mission the Lost Soldiers have in mind for the next few days."**

Katase was too curious to hear what Marc had to say in behalf of the Lost Soldiers. **"And just what kind of mission do you have in mind?"**

Marc gave a deep breath and said. **"Alright, General. Hear me out for what I have in mind..."**

* * *

Dining Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Nunnally!"

"Suzaku!"

The two hugged each other almost immediately when Sayoko announced Suzaku's presence. Lelouch had been told that Kallen had to go home as her stepmother was in the Stadtfeld mansion ever since yesterday, "requiring" the red-haired girl's presence.

"I told that something happened to you, Suzaku..." Nunnally was so overjoyed that she nearly wanted to cry.

"It's all right, Nunnally." Suzaku touched Nunnally's head. "I'm in good hands, so to speak. Don't worry about me."

"He's with the Area 11 colonial government, Nunnally." Lelouch told Nunnally.

"Since when?" Nunnally asked Suzaku.

"A few years ago after Tokyo was reconstructed as a settlement city."

"Oh."

"But it doesn't matter, Nunnally." Suzaku smiled at the young girl. "What matters is that you three are alive and that's enough for me."

"I wish Cornelia would come though." Nunnally sadly sighed.

"It's alright." Suzaku chuckled. "Maybe I'll come back tomorrow and see hear as well."

"That would be great for her." Nunnally smiled, clapping her hands.

A loud sound was heard from outside from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Despite being blind and crippled, Nunnally had a good sense of hearing and smelling things.

"A robber?" Lelouch too was alarmed. _Thank goodness C.C.'s not here right now. Otherwise, things would be complicated with Suzaku._

Suzaku instantly drew out his M-50 pistol from the shoulder holster concealed underneath his windbreaker.

"W-wait! Don't shoot..."

"Is that Jeremiah?" Nunnally asked, familiar with the voice pleading for help.

Sayoko drew out her kunais, seeing Jeremiah in the dining room. However, the man was in the room not to fight as he had the shoulder wound from the previous fight. Instead, he came to Lelouch to seek his help.

"Oh my god..." Suzaku lowered his pistol. "Lord Jeremiah of the Purists?! Official military records show that he died from an anti-guerrilla operation against the Japanese People's Liberation Army."

"What happened, Mr. Jeremiah?!" Nunnally pleaded for the wounded Jeremiah to say something.

"It's..." Jeremiah replied, feeling tired. "a long story, Miss Nunnally." He was also careful not to address herself by her old title as the Britannian monarch and the government no longer recognized her and her brother Lelouch with their older stepsister Cornelia as part of the royal family. "But right now, I need some help."

"Sayoko." Lelouch addressed the maid, the latter putting her kunais away. "This man needs to be treated right now."

"One more thing," Jeremiah added before he reached out for a chair. "don't call 999. My pursuers are sure to use it in order to trace my presence."

"Understood." Suzaku reholstered his side arm, seeing Jeremiah was not a threat despite being dressed differently. _What's with that large, orange monocle over his left eye?_

"Thank you." Jeremiah sat down on the chair, having removed his white trenchcoat. "Ack!"

"Miss Nunnally." Sayoko spoke to the young girl. "Now is not the best time to speak with Mr. Jeremiah since I need to look at his wound."

"All right." Sayoko led Nunnally's wheel chair outside of the clubhouse. Lelouch and Suzaku were seated across Jeremiah, the former starting the conversation. Suzaku eyed Jeremiah too while having his left hand near his jacket to gain access to his sidearm in case it is "needed".

"I think it's about time you gave me an explanation." Lelouch eyed the ex-Purist and Ares Palace guard. "Tell me what happened to you since my mother's death. And don't leave anything out."

Jeremiah slowly nodded. "I understand." He gave a deep breath to calm himself. "Allow me to start from the time Japan was occupied by Britannia and renamed as Area 11..."

* * *

Command Center, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Sir!" **Katase summoned Todo via video feed also, having been informed that the Lost Soldiers need the JLF's Minamiizu base for a mission.

_Thank goodness for three screen vertical rectangle interface. _Marc saw that Todo's face took up the left side of the screen with Katase in the center. The right side was presently unused, except with the words **STANDBY**.

**"I see that you responded so quickly, Todo." **The two JLF officers saluted each other. **"Listen, the Lost Soldiers has a request that I thought you may want to hear."**

**"Of course. Anything to help them." **Todo replied before he spoke to Marc. **"Is there a reason why you need the use of the Minamiizu base, if I may ask?"**

**"Yes, I do have a reason." **Marc began to explain his reasons to why he needed JLF assistance. **"We in the Lost Soldiers plan to execute a covert raid in Shikinejima and capture the lone Britannian Air Force base there without being alerted to our presence by Britannian security forces."**

Todo was a bit surprised to hear Marc's reason. **"And what do you expect from the use of the JLF's Minamiizu base?" **He spoke to the Lost Soldiers leader in his usual glare. Behind him with the Shiseiken, standing in attention.

**"Simply to be our staging grounds to raid Shikinejima." **Marc replied, his arms behind him while his legs were a bit spread apart.

**"Is that all?"**

**"That is all. Nothing more, nothing less."  
**

Todo sighed, thinking about Marc's request. **"Quite an interesting request. And what about the involvement of the JLF?"**

Marc pondered over Todo's question. **"Nothing."**

**"Nothing?"**

**"Yup." **Marc grinned under his balaclava. **"You have nothing to worry about. As long as you guys commit to logistics and rear combat support for us, you'll be okay. We'll credit ourselves after we make the hit."**

Todo was about to ask him when Marc raised his hand. **"You'll have to understand that you were hurt like hell back in the Narita operation, Todo-san."**

**"Todo-san."** Urabe stepped up next to Todo. **"He has a point. The blow we received against the Narita base caused all of our forces to be extra careful of Britannian army forces nearby, not to mention possible infiltration by Special Branch and MI5 after we've rooted out a few double agents due to the chaos back then if it weren't for the Lost Soldiers. We can use whatever manpower we have to ensure our survival."**

Todo pondered over Urabe's thoughts as well. He stayed silent for a minute before he said. **"I understand. Contact the Minamiizu base whenever you're ready. I need to find out what you're bringing in from your Okuchichibu Mountains base."**

**"Wonderful." **Katase was overjoyed to see Todo cooperating with the Lost Soldiers. **"I trust that everything will be alright?"**

**"Yessir!" **Both Todo and Marc replied in unison.

Katase ended his communication with Todo and Marc, his screen being replaced with **STANDBY **also.

**"Contact me with the equipment you're bringing over to the base as soon as you can. I'll send some people from the Shiseiken to accompany you to the base."**

**"Understood." **Marc saluted Todo and Todo reciprocated the act in return.

"What now, guv?" Jean asked Marc after communication ended with Todo.

"You heard from them." Marc told the Lost Soldiers, including Edward. "We better pack up and prepare whatever we can bring for our raid in Shikinejima."

"Alright, everyone. Let's go!!" Rai told the others, reminding them of the upcoming mission. "Get the knightmares and the Hinds ready right now after maintenance is complete."

"And what are you going to do while most of us are going to get them prepped up for tomorrow?" Henri asked Marc.

"Our weapons, silly."

* * *

Dining Room, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I joined up with the Purists after I left my position in the Britannian Guards, requesting for a post in the Tokyo Settlement to get my mind off Lady Marianne's death from the hands of republican terrorists." Jeremiah began to narrate his experience to Lelouch and Suzaku, the latter ready to use his sidearm from his shoulder holster should it be needed.

"But it hasn't been proven." Suzaku said to the ex-Guardsman. "The RVA and other pro-republican guerrillas denied ever authorizing any operation against the royal family when Lady Marianne was killed."

"I see." Lelouch eyed Jeremiah, placing his fingers togethers and on the table. "It seems we're about to stir the pot quite heavily."

Jeremiah cringed a bit when Sayoko began to sew up his wound. "From that day on, I began to achieve successful operations against anti-occupations with some losses against the JLF and the Lost Soldiers."

"And the last time I heard of you was in the Narita operation."

"How did..." Jeremiah was surprised that Lelouch knew of the Narita anti-guerrilla operation.

"Relax." Suzaku tried to reassure Jeremiah. "It was reported in the papers that Prince Clovis failed in the operation there alongside Shinjuku. I heard word he's getting grilled up by Britannia for the failures with rumors that he could be recalled and replaced by Princess Ambrosia."

"Moving on." Jeremiah went to narrate his position. "I remember losing consciousness during the Narita operation. I was heavily wounded during the fight too as well."

Lelouch pondered Jeremiah's explanation of his position in the Narita battle. _He must've fought that weird knightmare back then._

"I don't know what happened then." Jeremiah massaged his right temple. "When I woke up, I was told that my body was cyberized." He pointed to the giant monocle on his left eye. "I was told by this midget-looking guy that I can use them to get back at Zero."

"Do you know the name of the group?" Suzaku took his turn to ask Jeremiah.

Jeremiah nodded. "Eden Vital."

"Eden Vital?" Lelouch was bothered by the name.

"You know the group?" Jeremiah asked Lelouch.

"Yes, I do. From underground forums and websites. It has some ties to the Britannian Army and some say it has deeper links with a child soldier special forces unit called COSMOS."

"COSMOS?" Suzaku said.

"I heard from Eden Vital sources that it means Children of Machine Organic System. They use young children and teenagers by inducting heavy brainwashing with some drugs to keep them loyal to the military."

"Now this gets deeper and deeper..." Lelouch tapped his fingers on the table. "How does all of this fit together?"

"When I found Zero around here." Jeremiah explained to Suzaku and Lelouch, gritting again until Sayoko finished sewing up his wound. "I was confused to see why he was here. It was until I saw Miss Nunnally and Cornelia that I felt something was wrong."

"And?" Lelouch waited for Jeremiah to continue.

"When I saw from a distance that Zero was being held by the throat by a woman, I took a scan of him from a distance." Jeremiah tapped his monocle. "Then I saw it you, Master Lelouch."

Lelouch sighed. "Don't call me master either, Jeremiah. I don't think I was into royalty in the first place." He placed his hands on his temples. _Great! Now he's going to give me a headache later on._

"S-sorry..." Jeremiah waved his hands. "Forget it then."

"So what do you know about this... Eden Vital?" Suzaku went to ask Jeremiah.

"They've been doing some covert stuff." Jeremiah replied. "From what I know, it's something to do with this thing called the geass."

Lelouch was shocked to hear the word.

"My master, V.V., said something to me about making right the wrongs from the way things are happening recently."

"Great." Lelouch sighed. "An egoist. Just what the world doesn't need."

"What are you going to do, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked his friend. "If what Jeremiah said is true, then assassins are bound to look for him the moment he leaves the area."

Lelouch nodded. "I know." He faced Jeremiah. "Tell you what, Jeremiah. Do you mind laying low here? On the condition that you don't do anything...that may leave you into more trouble than you already are in."

"Thank you." Jeremiah beamed when he heard Lelouch would let him stay. "Thank you so much. But really I'm grateful to see you and the others once again."

"Hey Suzaku..." Lelouch went to speak to the young Major. "How are your friends in the SDGSD?"

"They're fine when I last contacted them." Suzaku whispered the answer. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that they need to be careful. They could be targeted sooner or later."

"Right."

* * *

Nunnally's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems the former guardsman in your palace is alive and well." Nemo sat on the bed near Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Is there..." Nunnally tried to ask Nemo. But Nemo was quick to answer. "Nothing much, except your brother is the leader of the Black Knights, Jeremiah joining the Purists to supposedly avenge your deaths and his probably former allegiance to an organization called Eden Vital and its ties with geass."

"It's probably a lot of details." Nunnally whispered, gripping the wheelchair's armrests a bit hard. "So I'm confused with all that."

"Don't worry Nunnally." Nemo stood up in front of Nunnally. "We'll get through this, I promise you." Nemo placed her hands on Nunnally's shoulders.

"Promise?"

Nemo gave one of her rare smiles and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Armory, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc was alone in the Lost Soldiers' armory. It had formerly housed several JSDF small arms, ranging from pistols to submachine guns, assaults rifles and anti-tank weapon systems when the base was made to counter any Britannian incursion in the Japanese mainland.

"Nice to be in my own place once again." After the end of the war, the Lost Soldiers were able to acquire the base brand new since Kyoto did not inform the Britannian colonial administration of its existence until now. Keeping the door shut, Marc took off the SAS beret and placed it on the table. The balaclava was then taken off and stuffed in the left pants pocket.

Walking to the nearest gun rack, Marc noted the various Russian assault rifles including the IZHMASH AK-9, the AS VAL and the OTs-11 and 14 in the racks. There were also Western-made assault rifles present, such as the Heckler & Koch G36 and 416, Fabrique Nationale F2000 and the Israeli Military Industries TAR-21. There were also pistols, submachine guns, shotguns, LMGs, GPMGs, sniper rifles and anti-tank weapon systems present in the gun racks, obtained from Europe, Israel, the UAE, Turkey and Britannia. As with their Russian inventory, they were obtained through smuggling with Kyoto assistance aside from the occasional military base/police station small arms and ammunition raid. Most of the ex-JSDF small arms had been distributed by the Lost Soldiers to several anti-occupation guerrillas, namely the JLF. Other groups like the JRA and the JPA were being supplied with Russian/Eastern European-made AK rifles, RPG rocket launchers and Semtex explosives, some of the few weapons known to be popular with guerrilla forces. The only small arms kept under Marc's discretion were assault rifles, LMGs and GPMGs used in the defunct JSDF.

_I wonder what rifle should we use? _Taking an AK-9 from the rack, Marc was about to reach out for the charging handle when someone said, "I didn't know the leader of the Lost Soldiers spends his time in the armory."

In instinct, Marc immediately turned around and aimed the AK-9 when he saw who it was.

"You're that girl, C.C." Marc immediately recognized the girl from the strait jacket she wore ever since she was freed by Lelouch in the Shinjuku ghetto.

C.C. grinned. "You almost forgot me?" She eyed Marc and crossed her arms. "I'm surprised."

"I should be." Marc lowered the AK-9. "I saw you a few times hanging out with Zero." Replacing the AK-9 in the gun rack, Marc took the OTs-11 next. "So, aren't you going to tell me why you're here aside from being with the Lost Soldiers as a guest from the Black Knights?"

"Nothing really." C.C. shrugged her shoulders. "It's nice to get a change of environment for a while away from the Black Knights for a day or so."

"Yeah, right." Marc thought it wasn't worthy to believe the green-haired immortal's story. "I heard some stuff from the Black Knights themselves that you do stuff in his room whenever you're alone and he's not there."

"Hm?"

"Like eating pizza?" Marc glared at C.C. "Honestly, don't you have anything to do besides being lazy, eating pizza and doing nothing." _Not that I'm saying that eating pizza is banned though, I kinda like it myself._

"You forget one thing." C.C. raised a hand. "I'm an accomplice of Zero in case you don't know."

"Really?" Marc raised an eyebrow, ejecting the OTs-11's magazine before replacing it and pulling its handle. "You don't look like an accomplice to Zero in any way."

"Ah." C.C. smiled at Marc. "That's where you wrong. I'm an accomplice in the true essence of Zero."

Chapter 18 END

PS - Welcome me back folks! Hope you peeps had a good christmas and a new year. Apologies for the late posting of this chapter. It's been primarily due to a few things: Watching some new movies and TV shows including the Korean TV spy drama IRIS (Which reminds me of 24) with Lee Byung-hun as the leading man. Laziness, trips to Singapore, Hong Kong and to my hometown in Quezon City to visit family mostly and the fact that university life's starting to roll in now that I needed to figure out how to take care of this issue.

There are certain parts of this chapter that I have a hard time explaining in terms of... how to call certain persons. For that, I may apologize if they don't seem right to you.

Main thing is, the story's about to end in a few more chapters. So please bear with me on this one. Really, I promise. oTL

I'm actually not sure how many will this go, but I know it's about to end. I need to give Lelouch, Jeremiah and Marc a sort of epic scene together against a horde of bad guys (or ninjas, heh heh).

As usual, comments/reviews/suggestions/thoughts/useful criticism/corrections are appreciated in the course of reviewing this chapter. Thank you and a good day/afternoon/evening from wherever you are.


	19. Getting Ready

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The Lost Soldiers prepare to make their move towards the Britannians by covertly preparing a raid on Shikinejima. The Black Knights, on the other hand, are preparing too behind the scenes. What are the motives and intentions of Lelouch after his identity was made known to Suzaku, Lelouch, Jeremiah and by Nunnally after being informed by Nemo? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 19: Getting Ready

* * *

Mobile Weapons Hangar, Lost Soldiers Base, Okuchichibu Mountains, somewhere near Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Chiba and Asahina were directed to a section of the hangar alongside 2 squads of JLF soldiers. All of them wore civilian clothes in order to avoid detection by Britannian security and intelligence forces due to the JGSDF uniforms they wear even after the end of the Second Pacific War.

"I can't believe this place." Asahina found some time to admire the Lost Soldier's base. "I heard rumors from the underground that the Lost Soldiers had commissioned an ex-JGSDF base somewhere in Japan, but I didn't realize that it was the Okuchichibu Mountains from the start."

"I agree." Chiba shared the same sentiment. "Still, I wonder how they were able to acquire this huge base for them to use and operate."

"Just look at this." Asahina was amazed. "This place may be a bit bigger than our base in the Izu Peninsula."

"Surprised eh?"

The two Shiseiken members saw it was Marc and Rai, wearing hoodie jackets with the hoods placed on their heads to partially conceal their faces with ballcaps worn on their heads to aid in hiding their identities from any unwanted attention

"Yes, we were." Chiba said. _Are these two with the Lost Soldiers?_

"I take it that the trucks are ready for transport?" Rai asked Chiba and Asahina.

"Yes, they are." Asahina replied. "But where's your gear?"

Marc pointed at the rear with his right thumb in a hitchhiker's gesture. The scarred soldier saw the other Lost Soldiers checking on the Hinds, parked in a corner with the rotors folded vertically, and several metal crates next to them. Also found nearby were a few black duffel bags, which held most of their combat gear and equipment.

"So you're using the Russian-made Hinds?"

Marc shook his head. "They're not really Russian Hinds, technically speaking. They're modernized with South African technology."

"What about your knightmares?"

"Already on it." Marc pointed to the two soldiers one of the trucks with the Lancelot Club, already placed in the container via kneeling position.

"I had that taken care of when word got around from our JLF guys that you were here to help us pack our things." Rai explained to Chiba. "We started with our personal equipment before our knightmare. Just to let you know." Chiba merely nodded to answer.

"Are you guys okay with a long journey?" Asahina asked Marc and Rai. "Well, it is a long drive after all from our Minamiizu base."

"He." Marc grinned. "You're asking the wrong person, Asahina." He followed his answer with a shrug. "But it's fine. As long as we can prepare ourselves for the upcoming operation."

"All right then." Asahina said. He turned around to direct the other JLF soldiers to assist the Lost Soldiers in packing up their gear and vehicles. _I wonder if 4 trucks with truck containers will be enough for them?_

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima Island, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

V.V. observed the towering Vincents of Eden Vital after he entered the hangar, guarded by the geass augmented soldiers at every soldier with HK G36A1 assault rifles at the ready. His loyal men kept an eye out for anything and anyone trying to break into the hangar as part of their allegiance to Eden Vital. So far, the immortal was extremely pleased of the security in the base.

"Hm?" V.V. turned his head around to see Rolo, who was followed close behind by Anya. "Greetings, how are things going on in Britannia?"

"Nothing." Rolo sighed. "Aside from having Schneizel and his homosexual-looking assistant locked up in one of our prisons in Arizona."

"That appears to be great." V.V. grinned at him. "And why are you here, if I may ask?"

"I need to report on Jeremiah Gottwald's disappearance."

V.V. felt a bit disturbed. "What of it, Rolo?"

"He killed two of our ninjas before he disappeared."

"This could be bad."

"How can it be bad, uncle?"

"If Gottwald decided to kill them and run off, he could seek allegiance with some of the anti-occupation forces such as the Black Knights or the Lost Soldiers."

Rolo sighed. The situation was not a good one. "So what do we do?"

"Nothing." V.V. continued to keep an eye on the Vincents.

"Nothing?" Anya asked.

"Yes, Anya." V.V. gave an evil smile to Anya. "We do nothing. Right now, we have other business to attend to."

"I understand."

* * *

Inside Truck Container, Freightliner Cascadia semi-trailer truck, en route to JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc, Jean and Rai were inside the first truck being driven by Asahina with Chiba and a JLF soldier in the cab. Inside the container was one of the stored Mil-Mi SuperHind Mark IV gunships, its rotors vertically folded to the back.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Jean asked Marc, who was leaning on the truck container's metal frame trying to get some sleep. He had one of his legs placed on top of two metal weapon crates placed nearby.

"Hm..." Marc mumbled. "I'm busy getting some sleep."

"Why did you say that the JLF's going to be uncredited for our attack in Shikinejima?" The Britannian soldier found himself unconfused by his leader's statement to Chiba and Asahina earlier.

"I see." Marc sighed. "You don't get the big picture?"

"Big picture?"

"Remember Narita?"

"Yeah?"

"And how the Britannian forces pulled out everything we got including the Purists, the Guards, helicopter gunships and Marines to boot?"

"Yeah? But the thing is, what are you trying to pull? Especially with the JLF not going to be credited for this assault."

"I already answered it." Marc glared. "Besides, this'll give them some time to recuperate and regroup some of their manpower."

* * *

Command Center, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Sir!"

A JLF offier with the rank of 2nd Lieutenant greeted Todo once he entered the command center.

"What's the status of our convoy?" Todo grilled the officer for answer.

"They're on their way sir." The lieutenant replied. "We've established contact with them."

"Understood." Todo saw the three screens had the words **AUDIO** on them. **"Asahina, Chiba. Can you hear me?"**

**"Loud and clear, sir!" **Asahina was the first to reply.

**"Same here as well!" **Chiba also replied after Asahina.

**"I need a status report."**

**"We just left the Lost Soldiers' Okuchichibu Mountains base via the Yamanashi Prefecture route. The Lost Soldiers gave us the instructions on using the route of the mountain to bypass the long drive we did."  
**

**"I see." **Todo nodded. _I need to thank them later. _**"How long will you get to the base?"**

**"With the directions given to us," **Asahina told Todo. **"It should be less than an hour, provided no Met Police checkpoints or the sorts are in the way."**

**"Alright. Contact me once you're near the base."**

**"Understood."  
**

* * *

Inside Truck Container, Freightliner Cascadia semi-trailer truck, en route to JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Alright, you win." Jean conceded with Marc's arguments seemingly making the point. "I suppose you have a point in all this."

"Finally." Marc sighed. _I just wish the other people I know are okay. Like __Cécile for instance..._

"By the way," Rai went to ask Marc a question. "Are we going to request more stuff from Kyoto for our solo assault?"

"Not that I know what's needed." Marc answered. "Aside from our usual stuff."

"That figures..." Rai stretched his arms. "I just hope we can get there in time. I feel the need to get some sleep."

"Right now?" Jean asked.

"Yeah." Rai yawned. "Even though it could less than an hour or so..."

"Me too." Marc too yawned as well. "If I only had a good book with me."

* * *

Special Dispatch Guidance System Division warehouse, RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Cécile worked with Mariel with checking the Lancelot's electronics after a routine maintenance check had spotted a possible communications problem with its Factsphere unit.

"Mariel." Cécile asked the young woman.

"Yes?"

"About the stuff you showed me?"

Mariel simply nodded.

"Are you sure they're real?"

"I don't know myself." Mariel softly said. "But my father warned me about it before he was assassinated."

"We need someone we can trust. It can't be the military and the police."

"So you mean we go to the Lost Soldiers?"

"Hello ladies!" Lloyd shouted when he entered the SDGSD warehouse. "How's maintenance going?"

"We've found a communications errors with the Factsphere." Mariel told Lloyd. "We're just about to reboot the system."

"All right, all right." Lloyd waved them off before he sat down on a wooden box, typing away on his laptop.

Cécile sighed and went back to work, not before hearing some of the things the other SDGSD personnel were saying.

"Does Earl Lloyd always do that?"

"Watch your tongue, mate. He could sack your ass in a matter of minutes."

"I'm surprised he doesn't do anything except to sit down and type instead of inspecting the Lancelot like we all do."

"Hey, it's not my place to question things, you know."

"He's got a point. Not all of us are from the aristocratic background."

"Yeah. I know how you feel since we're the only country to have that with a potentially troublesome king too."

* * *

Conference Room, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Ambrosia called on Clovis and Euphie on a personal meeting at the governor-general's palace. No one in the army or in the civil service knows of this for some reason, which is why the doors were guarded by Guilford and Darlton.

"It appears that you have something to tell me and Euphie." Clovis began, noticing that the three royal siblings were alone inside. "Which is why you had them guard outside." His eyes went to the double doors leading to the room, using them to show his older stepsister the only entrance.

Ambrosia nodded, noting Clovis' concern. "Certain things have come to my attention recently, which requires me to let you know the general scope of things. It's only you two who should know about this and no one else."

"What about them?" Euphie asked her big sister. "Is there something we should know?"

"Yes." Ambrosia replied. "Things that are bothering up to this point."

"Starting with?" Clovis asked his half sibling.

"The day Darlton went rogue on his own to face off against one of the Lost Soldiers without any permission from me."

"How is he right now?" Euphie asked Ambrosia. "Is he alright after being discharged from the hospital?"

The purple-haired woman replied to her younger sibling. "He's alright, thanks for your concern. Darlton's back in active duty as we speak, but he has some answers. Particularly with a secret commando unit called COSMOS."

"What is this COSMOS?" Clovis, startled, asked Ambrosia on the unit. "I've never heard of such a military unit in our armed forces."

"Not sure." Ambrosia sighed and shook her head. "From rumors I heard from the veterans of the Second Pacific War and some certain documents I had declassified from the army, MI5 and MI6, they highly speak of an elite commando unit that did well in the invasion of other countries including the former Philippines and Cambodia and Japan invasion before a unit or two went rogue."

"Strange that we were kept out of details of this unit for seemingly obvious reasons." Clovis leaned back on his swiveling chair. "The only thing we need is answers and how do we do about solving this problem."

The large double doors leading to the conference room were opened by a familiar person, taking the attention of the three inside when they saw the person who came in.

* * *

Command Center, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Sir! They've arrived near the outskirts of our base."

"Very well." Todo observed video footage from hidden surveillance cameras, seeing the trucks preparing to enter a secluded area after the convoy got off the highway. "Lead them inside to the knightmare hangar as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir!" The Lieutenant saluted and told his subordinates what to do.

_I just hope you people know what you're doing_. Todo closed his eyes and had his hands down on the katana's buttcap, the saya's tip on the tiled ground as it was held firmly.

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"All right! Let's open them up..."

Chiba directed a few JLF soldiers to open the first truck container after arriving in the base's knightmare hangar. With the doors open, Marc, Rai and Jean were able to disembark with their duffel bags in tow.

"Thanks..." Rai gasped a bit for air. "Even though the travel was a bit uncomfy."

"My personal apologies." Chiba bowed a bit to show her sincerity. "Asahina and I didn't have much of a choice. If we had the option, we could have prepared a better alternate way of travel without any discomfort."

"It's alright, Chiba." Marc shook her head. "It wasn't anything that gave you or my fellow comrades a hard time anyway."

"Tell the others to get the gear and the Hinds ready." Marc whispered to Jean and gave him his instructions.

"You got it." Jean gave a quick nod and ran off to the Lost Soldiers disembarking from the other truck containers.

"Colonel Todo will be pleased to see you." Asahina told Marc, escorting him and Rai. Chiba followed them from behind.

"Okay." Marc told Asahina. "It's about time I see him. Haven't done so ever since the Narita operations."

* * *

Command Center, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Colonel Todo!"

Marc and Rai saluted Todo upon their arrival at the command center, clicking their heels and saluting in unison.

"I'm glad to see you guys again." Todo smiled and reciprocated the salute. "I just hope that whatever you plan to do works in the long run." He then showed them the command center's electronics and equipment. "Anything you need at all, just let me know."

"That we plan to make sure, Todo-san. Thank you." Marc nodded, assuring the officer. "I suggest there's some place where we can talk in private."

Todo stared at the Lost Soldiers leader carefully, a bit startled by his request. "And there is something that you wish to talk to me about?"

Marc nodded.

"Of course."

"Uh..." Rai pointed to himself when he saw Todo and Marc leave the command center. "Hey boss! What about me?"

"You?" Marc turned around. "You go and see the guys are doing their job." He was about to leave with Todo when he added. "And help them too when possible."

"Right!" Rai ran out of the command center, going towards the knightmare hangar.

"And don't get yourself in trouble!"

_Che! Whatever man!

* * *

_

Dojo, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Both Todo and Marc were seated in seiza positions in the empty dojo facing each other. Normally, Todo or any other JLF officer would use the dojo to let anyone practice kendo, karate or any other martial art in order to either prepare themselves for unarmed combat or to hone the skills they have learned prior to their recruitment to the JLF and after their recruitment to the JLF.

Japan's flag, aka the Nisshōki and the Hinomaru, was prominently displayed in the northern part of the dojo.

"I see that you have a wonderful dojo, Todo-san." Marc was facing Todo, his right side in front of the flag. Todo had his left side in front of the flag.

"Usually the officers and the soldiers are sent here for training or practice." Todo already sipped his tea after he had prepared it in a small tea ceremony. "Usually kendo's the main sport around the JLF."

"It's good that you keep the men prepared." Marc commented. Taking the small tea cup, he firmly held it after he ensured it was not too hot for him to touch.

Todo nodded. He cleared and his throat to ask, "It seems that you want to tell me something nothing meant for the ears of the rest of the JLF."

"I have, Todo-san." Marc sighed. "For that, I greatly apologize."

"There's no need." Todo shook his head. "As long as it's important, I'm ready to hear it."

"What I'm going to tell you is the main, real reason why the Lost Soldiers have been fighting for so long."

Todo's eyes were a bit wide open, hearing this from the Lost Soldiers' own leader himself.

* * *

Zero's Room, Order of the Black Knights Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lelouch, now in the guise of the Black Knights leader Zero, watched a BRBC news program containing details of a possibility of Clovis being recalled back to Britannia over his failure to secure Area 11 from a series of guerrilla incursions against the settlement and against the colonial security forces stationed in Area 11.

**"So both left and right-wing guerrillas are now attacking Britannia's power in Area 11?" **Zero murmured. **"How interesting. It would be time for me and perhaps the Lost Soldiers to make their move."**

"It's me." Zero turned his head around to see C.C. enter his quarters. Behind her was Kallen in her Black Knights pilot suit, now having the geass sigil nowadays after having replaced their uniforms with the Eden Vital trident.

_It's a good thing that I changed the symbol from the Eden Vital trident to the geass sigil. It could mean some potential disaster._

**"What do you want, woman?" **Zero said, being annoyed at her presence. **"I'm a bit busy in case you don't know..."**

"This is how you greet a woman?" C.C. grinned at Zero. "Oh my I can't believe you..."

_And this is why I had her sent as a guest to the Lost Soldiers..._ Zero sighed, wanting to smack his head very hard against the wall right now. "Will you please shut up for a minute C.C. before..."

"Excuse me, Zero." Kallen interrupted their convesation. "Kaguya-sama wishes to speak to you in the command center."

**"Alright!" **Zero switched off the 40" HDTV in his room. **"I'll be there right away, Kallen. Let the others know I'm coming."**

C.C. went to lie down in Zeros' bed as Zero was about to leave.

"What about..." Kallen asked Zero about C.C.

**"Don't mind her..." **Zero whispered close to her ear.

Kallen nodded.

**"Are you alright?"**

"Yes."

**"If there's something you want to say to me in private, don't hesitate."**

The two eventually departed, leaving C.C. to play with her Pizza Hut Cheese-kun doll.

She had her eye on the two for the entire time.

* * *

Command Center, Order of the Black Knights Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Lady Kaguya's on the line, Zero!" Nagata and Inoue greeted Zero when he arrived.

"Thanks for the help, Kallen." Inoue told her ex-NRA friend.

Kallen shook her head. "It's not a problem, Inoue."

**"Kaguya-sama!" **Zero's booming voice, thanks to the voice changer in his tulip helmet, echoed a bit when he greeted the mysterious woman. **"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for calling me."**

**"It is not a problem at all, Zero." **The young woman called Kaguya replied. Almost everyone in the room could not get a good look at the woman's facial features from the large screens as she had carefully chose to hide them by concealing herself in the shadows.

**"What is it that you wish to talk to me about?"**

**"I'm just thanking you personally, in behalf of Kyoto, for the good work you've done. Your actions along with the Lost Soldiers have inspired many other anti-occupation guerrillas to take action against the Britannians."**

Zero chuckled. **"Oh please, Kaguya-sama. I think it's not only me you should give the credit."**

**"Perhaps. But it's not the only reason why I called you."**

**"Really?" **Zero was curious to hear what Kaguya had to say.

**"Kyoto wishes to pass down some information they had from the Lost Soldiers."**

**"What kind?"**

Kaguya was silent for a few minutes before she replied. **"Apparently they've been requesting a bit of hardware that the group thinks is too unusual."**

The masked Black Knights leader was confused by Kaguya's news. **"And why are you telling me that, Kaguya-sama?"**

Kaguya giggled. **"I'm a true supporter of the Black Knights ever since your debut at the Lake Kawaguchi summit. Especially since you teamed up with the Lost Soldiers."**

Ougi whispered to Zero. "I think she's doing this for her own benefit from within. Maybe she even kept an eye on our actions against the Britannians..."

**"Perhaps." **Zero whispered back, sharing Ougi's concern. **"Now Kaguya-sama. About the request I asked..."**

**"Oh, of course!" **Kaguya clapped her hands, reminding herself. **"The group accepted it and it should be there to your base as we speak."**

**"I appreciate it." **Zero bowed to Kaguya. Everyone else in the command center followed suit.

**"A warning as well. Something is going on in Brtainnia. But I don't have enough information. I'll contact you later as soon as possible."**

"What did you request for, Zero?" Nagata asked Zero after Kaguya ended the connection.

**"You will soon see, Nagata." **Zero replied.

"I wonder what the heck's going on?" Tamaki scratched his head.

"Search me." Yoshida replied.

* * *

Command Center, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Colonel Todo!" A JLF officer with the rank of captain greeted Todo and Marc, with the Swiss TAZ 90 Woodland BDU and his balaclava donned instead of his Britannian infantry uniform. "We're being contacted by Kyoto a few minutes ago." His Britannian SAS beret was worn over his head aside from his balaclava.

"Put them through." Todo gave the order when he came inside the room.

"Understood, sir!"

**"Greetings, Kaguya-sama!" **Todo greeted the young woman, who also had her face obscured to the JLF officer and to the Lost Soldiers leader. The two men bowed to her as a courtesy.

**"Greetings to you two." **Kaguya replied back. **"It's a pleasure to see you too, Todo-san."**

**"Is there a reason why you're communicating with us, Kaguya-sama?" **Marc asked.

**"There's been some rumors going on in the underworld regarding a mysterious shift of change in politics back in Britannia." **Kaguya told the two. **"Kyoto's not sure what it is, but I'll keep you informed."**

**"Understood!" **Todo and Marc bowed in unison before the connection feed ended.

"Power struggle?" Marc murmured, wondering what Kaguya told them.

"I wish I knew what it is." Todo said, sharing the same sentiment.

* * *

Conference Room, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I....I don't believe it..."

Clovis got the biggest shock of his life who he saw was inside the room. Ambrosia and Euphemia shared the same sentiment too. The person who had the facial features of Lelouch sat down in one of the empty seats accompanied by Anya.

"Quite shocking isn't it?" Rolo took the time to smile at Clovis. "That I look like your dead stepbrother, Lelouch vi Britannia." Clovis, Ambrosia and Euphemia felt very uncomfortable to see four armed men behind Rolo and Anya. They were armed with Heckler and Koch G36K assault carbines, outfitted with 2-Round Burst Trigger Groups, and had black BDUs and combat boots. Worn on top of their heads were maroon berets with the Eden Vital trident emblem. With the exception of a man with familiar East Asian looks, the others donned balaclavas over their heads.

"Who are you?!" Ambrosia shouted at them. _It seems Darlton and Guilford can't get in here for some reason. _"And why do you insult the memory of my dead brother?!"

"Me?" Rolo pointed to himself. "I represent an organization very close to his Majesty known as Eden Vital."

_Eden Vital? _Euphemia was shocked to hear the name. _That's the underground organization I found out about when I secretly went into the database._

"I have something to say to all of you." Rolo said calmly. "His Majesty has made an announcement regarding the status of Area 11, as with all the other Areas and in the mainland."

When Rolo noted Clovis, Ambrosia and Euphemia's attention were directed at him, the Cardinal went to speak about the announcement. "Beginning at 6:00 AM tomorrow, all governor-generals in the various Areas will immediately relinquish their position and surrender them to the available Eden Vital Cardinal with the simultaneous telecast of his Majesty's official statement by the BRBC regarding this change."

"What?" Clovis was outraged. "How dare you?!"

"That order nearly is the equivalent of a coup..." Ambrosia warned Rolo. "You can't..."

"I can't?" Rolo said, in a bit of shock. "It's an order given personally by his Majesty, so I don't think it's a coup d'état. Anyone trying to resist the order will be immediately charged for treason or will be killed should there be a violent confrontation as the prime minister."

"What?" Euphemia was surprised to hear the claim.

"I don't believe it." Ambrosia was confused to hear the news.

"It may be bad news to you." Rolo had a smile on his face. "But when that time comes," The armed men behind him took aim at the three with their G36Ks. "it will be our shining light to even more greater things."

"Why you..." Now mad, Clovis drew out a compact Glock 26 pistol and had its sights targeted at Rolo. "I won't let you..."

"Look out!" The East Asian soldier drew out a silenced Glock 17 from the tactical holster on his right leg and held the pistol in a Chapman stance, shooting Clovis in the right shoulder and on the left leg.

"Ungh!" The shot forced Clovis to immediately drop his sidearm while his left arm clutched his shoulder wound after he fell down to the ground. "Dammit!"

"As an example to how things will work tomorrow morning throughout the empire, my men will now take into custody Prince Clovis, as well as anyone linked to Prince Schneizel for attempting to resist his Majesty order's." Rolo looked behind him and spoke to the East Asian man. "Please take the Viceroy away, Staff Sergeant Yoong."

"Understood, Cardinal." Yoong gestured to the other G36K-armed men to move in and take Clovis into custody. He holstered his sidearm while the Eden Vital soldiers moved in to Clovis. One of them snatched Clovis' Glock 26 with the other two grabbed him by his arms.

"Let go of me! I said let go of me!" Clovis tried to resist.

"Perhaps another charge of resisting arrest can be added aside from treason." Rolo grinned.

"What happened?" Suzaku, Guilford and Darlton barged in the room to see Clovis being taken away by the soldiers.

"Halt!" Suzaku drew out his Ōkatana. Guilford and Darlton drew out their S&W M-50 pistols and took aim at the soldiers restraining Clovis.

"I would not choose to do that if I were in your shoes." Anya coldly warned the three.

"What?" Guilford was surprised to see more armed men entering the conference room, also armed with G36Ks and donning the gear used by their Eden Vital comrades.

"Dammit..." Darlton hissed when he saw the men aim their G36Ks at him, Guilford and Suzaku.

"This may what happen to those who chose to resist to the end with violence." Rolo stood up. "Such an annoying thing to see." Seeing Suzaku, he told the soldiers. "While you're at it too, take Major Kururugi away too for his association with the SDGSD."

Two soldiers approached Suzaku, pointing their G36Ks at him. Another came and disarmed him of his Ōkatana before another came near the knight and placed plasticuffs on Suzaku's wrists after placing his arms behind his back.

Yoong immediately snapped into attention and saluted Rolo, indicating their tasks were already complete.

Ambrosia gritted her teeth. _You piece of shit!_

"For now, I bid all of you a good day." The cape attached to the armored shoulder on his left shoulder plate fluttered when he began to walk out. Anya followed next to him, her arms underneath the cape that concealed her body except to prominently display the Eden Vital insignia. Yoong ordered the armed men to move out at once with Clovis under "their custody". A few of them remained behind to ensure both Guilford and Darlton would not try to do anything drastic less they wish to be gunned down in the governor-general's palace.

"Big sister..." Euphemia whispered to Ambrosia. "What should we do?"

Ambrosia watched the last of the Eden Vital soldiers withdraw before she told her younger sibling. "Right now, I'm not too sure Euphie."

_If only I knew an easy answer._

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Looks like things are going well for us here."

Domingo sat down on the floor with a soda can given to him by Henri after the other Lost Soldiers took a break in conducting maintenance checks for the Lancelot Club and the Gekka Prototypes. Like their leader, all of them were wearing TAZ 90 Woodland BDUs and balaclavas. Their Britannian SAS berets were placed under their left shoulder epaulets.

"Yep." Henri sighed. "But the boss will tell you what to do next with some of the Sutherlands we got alongside the Club and the Gekka Prototype. Good thing the JLF higher ups were willing to let us be sheltered here in Minamiizu until tomorrow."

"I wonder why Edward's left in the base with Diethard and Rakshata?" Michelle questioned her fellow Lost Soldiers.

"For security?" Yi said, shrugging her shoulders. "Who really knows anyway?"

"Hey there." Senba was on hand to greet the Lost Soldiers. "Seems all of you look pretty well."

"Senba-san!" Ken was the first to greet Senba by shaking hands with him. "You look pretty well, despite being with the Shiseiken."

"I still am pretty good to catch up with you youngsters." Senba laughed a bit. "Despite my age, I'm still good in piloting a knightmare just like anyone else."

Two of the Shiseiken's Burai Kais were piloted in the hangar, parking close to the Lost Soldiers. From the cockpit hatches were Urabe and Chiba, coming down from the Japanese-made knightmares.

"Todo-san said that he'd gladly give you our Burai Kais." Urabe told the Lost Soldiers. "We're getting some new stuff from Kyoto."

"Actually, all 5 of our Burai Kais will be handed over to you Lost Soldiers." Chiba further explained. "Kyoto's giving us the Gekka's to replace them. Apparently it's based from the Gekka Prototype you guys are using."

"Sweet..." Jean grinned. "Looks like we can toss away our Sutherlands and use these Burai Kais instead."

"I have a feeling the boss may use the Sutherlands for something else instead of tossing them away like they're just junk." Rai rejected Jean's suggestion.

"You think so, Rai?"

"I think so!"

Marc went to show up on the knightmare hangar by himself, wearing the Britannian SAS beret.

"You made it..." Rai went up to Marc. "Listen, Shishiken's going to donate their Burai Kais to us at no extra fees."

This made Marc interested in the Japanese knightmares. "Really? No bull? No catch?"

"He he..." Rai stopped himself from laughing too hard.

"It seems you're not convinced." Senba spoke to the young soldier. "You need more evidence to prove this?"

"Nah." Marc shook his head in reply. "It's just that your Burai Kais are doing the JLF a good job in kicking Britannian ass to next week, Senba-san..."

"Wow, thanks..." Urabe chuckled, taking the compliment.

"I mean that they're good, but..."

"So where are the other three?" Rai asked the Shiseiken.

"We'll bring them here later on." Chiba told Rai.

* * *

Zero's Room, Order of the Black Knights Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_I think I need a break right now._

Zero went back inside his room, walking to the table before he removed his tulip mask and placed it on top. Next came the balaclava he wore to conceal the lower half of his face. While he could use his geass to ensure the mask would not be removed, Lelouch decided to forego it.

"How did the meeting with Lady Kaguya go?" C.C. asked Lelouch, sitting on top of his bed and hugging her plushie.

"It's fine." Lelouch sighed. "Kyoto already agreed on the request to have a submarine readied."

"They already have it?"

"I believe so."

"Okay then." C.C. placed her plush doll aside. "But there's one more thing that I need to discuss with you, Lelouch."

"And what is that, C.C.?" Lelouch asked the immortal.

"I overheard some information regarding the Lost Soldiers' next move."

This speculation made Lelouch even more interested with C.C.'s information. "And...what is this next move?"

C.C. pondered before she said, "They said something about a first strike on a Britannian installation."

"And which installation is this, if I may ask?"

C.C. simply shook her head, "I don't know."

"You don't know." Lelouch stared at her. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." C.C. nodded.

_This next move by the Lost Soldiers may prove to be beneficial. I just need to ask Ougi and the others to find out if any information's available from the underworld._

* * *

Corridor, somewhere in Kyoto Headquarters, Mount Fuji, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kaguya was walking done the corridor of Kyoto's main headquarters, covertly hidden in Mount Fuji. Not even the Britannians have suspected parts of the volcano was used as an anti-occupation hideout. Walking with her was an old man in his late 50s with a bald head and wrinkles on parts of his face. Both were wearing traditional Japanese kimonos, something the Britannian colonial administration would frown on very dearly after several laws were issued, banning any kind of Japanese culture being publicly shown as part of governing occupied territory.

"Do you know what you're doing?" The old man sharply questioned Kaguya. "You communicated with both the Lost Soldiers and the Black Knights without letting anyone in Kyoto know what you did?"

"I know what I did, Kirihara-san." Kaguya kept her smile up at Taizo Kirihara, a known Japanese personality who became rich from mining sakuradite before and after working for the pro-Britannian Eleven organization NAC. "Trust me, I really do."

Taizo sighed when he heard Kaguya's reply. _The young ones these days..._

"Besides, it'll give them the opportunity to strike back against the Britannians when the time's right."

"You need to be careful when you make these unnecessary contact..."

Kaguya frowned. "They are not unneccessary, they are necessary." She huffed at Taizo. "Besides, they're my heroes in case you don't know."

Taizo felt a headache coming on. _Oh Kami, please help me with this matter. What should I do?_

* * *

Vehicle Hangar, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"How's the Hinds coming up?"

Marc and Rai spoke to Michelle, who had earlier went to conduct last minute maintenance on the two South African-upgraded SuperHinds the Lost Soldiers brought with them.

"So far, so good." Michelle gave Marc the answer. "Nothing yet suggests a fault, whether it's with the electronics or with the weapon systems."

"Guess this means we can use them both for our special surprise." Rai told Marc. "Right, boss?"

Marc nodded. "Yep, that's right."

"Okay..." Rai stretched his shoulders. "NOW what doe we do?"

"Right now?" Marc asked the Lost Soldiers' second-in-command. "Now we just make sure we can do something about the Sutherlands we lugged in with us since we're going to let Jean and the others use them for the assault."

"You mean..."

Marc nodded again. "I heard from Senba and Urabe that their Burai Kais are going to be decommissioned right now and handed over to us. So that'll give us some nice toys to use with."

"And what is Todo going to use in place of the Burai Kais?" Michelle asked Marc.

"Gekkas. The same stuff Rai uses. Not as prototypes, but in full working condition."

Rai whistled. "Sounds mighty sweet..."

* * *

Special Dispatch Guidance System Division warehouse, RBA Tokyo, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?"

Lloyd has shouted at one of the Britannian soldiers after three squads of them had raided the SDGSD's warehouse in the heart of RBA Tokyo. Their Colt M-13 assault rifles were aimed at the various SDGSD personnel. Mariel and Cécile were not even spared from the "mess" they appear to be in right now.

A few minutes later, four males in civilian clothes walked in the warehouse. All of them were Caucasian, but two of them had brown hair while one of them had blonde hair and another black hair.

"I'm with Special Branch." The man wearing a trenchcoat over his grey suit. "And the men behind me are with MI5."

"Special Branch?" Mariel whispered to Cécile, with much fear for a good reason. "Oh my god..." The Special Branches of Britannia, the United Republic of Great Britain and her Commonwealth countries were notoriously known for conducting investigations into national security as part of their respective police force by surveillance, infiltration into known subversive groups and intelligence gathering against terrorism, espionage and organized crime, some of them under potentially questionable means.

"What's with the armed soldiers pointing their guns at us?" Lloyd went over to the trenchoat-wearing man. "As a matter of fact, I'm working under the authority of his Highness, Prince Schneizel in his official capacity as Prime Minister!"

"That's the thing, Earl Lloyd." The trenchcoat-wearing man replied to Lloyd's complaint. "He's arrested under charges of treason back in Britannia, but it hasn't been announced to the public as of now."

Lloyd was shocked to hear the news. "What in the world?! How is that possible..."

"And as I'm ordered," sighed the Special Branch officer. "I'm also placing you and your essential staff under arrest as well. We'll be looking into details if you or anyone in your stuff has any links to Prince Schneizel's treason charges."

The soldiers went up to Lloyd and the other SDGSD personnel, forcing them to place their hands at the back of their head before making them march out at gunpoint.

The blonde MI5 sighed when he saw Lloyd and his subordinates being held at gunpoint. "Is it even true that the SDGSD as some hand in attempting to conduct treason against Britannia?"

"That's what where going to find out." The Special Branch officer replied. "After all, both our organizations do intelligence work as part of our mandate."

* * *

Vehicle Hangar, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Michelle went to tie down on a bench near one of the parked SuperHinds, feeling tired like most of the Lost Soldiers after they had conducted last minute maintenance work on the gear and equipment they brought with them, but the Burai Kais handed to them by Todo and the Shiseiken. She, like her comrades, were very honored that Todo would hand to them the very knightmares known for contributing to the Britannian defeat back at Narita aside from the Lost Soldiers' presence.

"You alright there?" Michelle saw Yi standing above her.

"Yeah, Yi." Michelle stretched her legs and arms. "I'm dead tired, like most of us here. Now that we did most of the maintenance checks for the stuff we brought in, all we can do now is wait." _Why can't she just give me a few seconds of sleeppppppppp?_

"You're right there, Michelle." Yi agreed with Michelle's comments. "But we still need to see if the boss himself would give orders to raid Shikinejima in the middle of the night."

"Oh give me a break." The Irish woman moaned. "I'm only human."

The Korean woman shook her head. "I probably agree with you. Right now, Henri and the others are oogling over how cool the Burai Kais are."

"Hm?" Michelle sat up on the bench, seeing the guys crowd over near the Burai Kai Todo had used back in Narita. She knew that the only way to tell Todo's Burai Kai from the other Burai Kais used by the Shiseiken was the slightly whitish finish on the knightmare's limbs and the white head unit, including the extending antennas that stood out from the top to the back.

"I see."

* * *

Dojo, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

With nothing much to do for the rest of the night, Todo had ordered the Shiseiken to assist the Lost Soldiers in their accommodation by having them placed at a vacant barracks not currently used by JLF personnel. It was located near the vehicle and knightmare hangars, so Marc readily accepted the offer.

This was before he told the Shiseiken to have the rest of the night off while he returned back to the dojo, meditating on what had happened for the entire day. Sitting in a seiza position, it helped the ex-JGSDF officer reflect better. Not to mention relax... in some way.

_I wonder if the things the Lost Soldier leader had said is true..._

Todo began to seriously think about the comments Marc had said when the two had been previously alone in the dojo in the afternoon.

* * *

_"Our real and actual enemy for this time, Todo-san, is an underground organization called Eden Vital. The Lost Soldiers have been trying to locate and fight them after the war ended in Japan years ago."_

_"What about this Eden Vital?"_

_"It's an organization devoted to the use of geass as a weapon. It has strong ties to the Britannian military, particularly to the child soldier unit COSMOS."_

_"COSMOS? I heard such rumors during the Second Pacific War of a unit so elite that its soldiers were merciless and cruel. They bear no conscience whatsoever and do what's necessary for the sake of their mission."_

_"That is true. We used to be part of them. All of us were kidnapped at one point as children and were indoctrinated into Britannian military doctrine by enduring heavy hypnotism and drugs that totally brainwashed us to the point of being loyal to Britannia herself."'_

_"I see. That's quite horrible..."_

_"I know. We lived with this for so long. So long that I couldn't remember how many people I killed before I broke COSMOS control along with my comrades..."_

_"What will you do now?"_

_"I don't know, Todo-san. But we have some intelligence as to where Eden Vital is."_

_"And this is the opportunity you will take to strike them."_

_"Yes. For us, this is the road of no return. Some of us may not return back alive. That would be the day when we will be free from the shackles of our miserable past."_

_"Even though it sounds quite....different..."_

_"I'm not asking for fighting men for this mission of ours, Todo-san. I'm just asking for some rear support, that's all."_

_"All right, I understand. Although I find the concept of geass and Eden Vital very strange..."_

_"I know. And I'm not asking you to understand them for now. It may be confusing for you."_

_"Okay. Allow me to think this through."_

_"Of course. Feel free to see me. Or maybe vice versa whenever a chance is still available, yeah?"  
_

* * *

Todo stared at the katana placed in front of him, blade sheathed in its saya. He took a deep breath while holding his teacup, containing green tea.

_I guess I need to find out what happens next concerning the Lost Soldiers and the JLF._

He turned his head around, seeing that he was alone in the dojo.

_Do I tell Kusakabe about what I talked about with him?_

Todo would have some time to think about what he and Marc had talked about. While he thought about his current problem, he began to slowly sip the green tea until the teacup was empty.

* * *

Lelouch's Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lelouch stared at the outside from the window of his room, already in his pajamas. He told Nunnally and Cornelia that he went out to the mall in order to give him some time off to think regarding school matters. When asked about C.C., Lelouch told the former she was with a friend and would not be with them for a while.

_At least Jeremiah can stay in the Black Knights base without being in danger... After I had to explain his predicament. Then again, Jeremiah is Britannian and an ex-Purist. There would be some Black Knight guerrillas familiar with him in terms of his name before he was cyberized.  
_

Feeling that he had nothing to do for the entire night, Lelouch went to his bed and decided to sleep off the entire evening.

"After all," Lelouch made sure his back was flat on the mattress. "I need to get some rest for tomorrow."

The Britannian waited a bit until sleep claimed him.

* * *

Unknown Realm

* * *

Charles was walking down a corridor that had stone pillars besides them that resemble pillars seen in ancient Roman architecture. Next to him was Bismarck, wearing his Knights of the Round uniforms including his white cape.

"How are things going, Bismarck?" Charles asked the Knight of One, expecting an immediate answer.

"All is complete, your Majesty." Bismarck replied. "And we have apprehended everyone who has links to Prince Schneizel, including Major Suzaku Kururugi. We're checking reports of some other nobles who are against the arrest."

"Ah, Euphie's personal knight." Charles knew of Suzaku as he had personally approved of it, wanting to use it in order to divide the Elevens between pro-Britannia and anti-Britannia factions. "It's quite a shame he had to be arrested. He had quite some promise, especially when he told me personally that he wants to be Knight of One so that he can govern Area 11 someday."

"He was first recruited by Earl Lloyd into the SDGSD before he became a knight. But if you ask me, he may be a threat someday."

"To your position as Knight of One, Bismarck?"

Bismarck didn't answer. He felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

"Then it's settled? All the obstacles are cleared?"

"Perhaps." Bismarck said. "But there may be one more thing."

Charles stared at Bismarck. "And what is this thing?"

"The Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers."

"Ha!" Charles wanted to laugh off Bismarck's concern. "A pack of guerrillas led by an enigmatic figure and a unit of ex-child soldiers? Hardly worth the time to be concerned about if I were in your shoes."

"Is it?" Bismarck objected. "The Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers are both sore eyes to the Britannian security and intelligence forces. I even heard from our agent that the Lost Soldiers have gained some ground recently against some Eden Vital bases in Area 11."

Charles decided to listen in on Bismarck's concern.

"Not to mention the Lost Soldiers alone were a big eyesore for Britannian counterinsurgency experts ever since we occupied the former nation that is Japan."

"I see." Charles began to think hard again. "On second thought, it seems the Lost Soldiers are indeed a big concern next to the Black Knights."

"So do we continue with your plans, your Majesty?"

Charles nodded. "Yes, of course. The course is still set on schedule despite these setbacks, Bismarck."

"Understood."

"And the annoucement to the BRBC?"

"All ready and waiting. Our agents in the BRBC are just waiting for the go ahead from you when the time comes."

"At last, the day of Ragnarök shall finally come to this miserable planet..."

"Indeed, your Majesty. You seem to be quite delighted about Ragnarök's coming."

Charles faced Bismarck and gave him a grin. "Indeed I am, Bismarck. Indeed I am. When Ragnarök is finished, I'll be able to rebuild a new world to end all the suffering and chaos."

_And I can be with you at long last also, Marianne. You were the only one who gave me true happiness when you first met me a Knight yourself._

Chapter 19 END

* * *

PS - Thanks for the increasing number of people adding the story to both story favorites and alerts. Means a lot to me really, I'll try to make you readers satisfied with each chapter as the story is coming more and more to a close. Now typically I don't leave an answer explained to my fics unless if it's a.) Of great concern or b.) Something I thought it may have to be explained sooner than later. Right now, I'm going with the latter choice since a guy named jG left a few reviews with some questions. jG, if you're reading, don't leave individual reviews for a question if you would kindly do so. It may not be bothersome to me. But someday, it will be. Thanks. And now to jG's questions.

"so far this story is working out wel though ido have one or two minor questions/complaits the first is why do some of the lost soldiers have the same last nams as most of the main characters? And also why wasn't zero able to lead the nra at the time? without the victory in shinjiku he has no credibility for them to follow him during the hotel jacking I haven't read ahead so i'm still unsure about where this story is going. But I just don't believe that the black knights will really follow in favor of zero."

- Two answers. One, I did give some of the Lost Soldiers surnames to give them a sense of being a "victim" of Britannia but without their loved ones knowing about it yet in the sense of being kidnapped and turned into child soldiers by the military without giving a damn. So far, they just have it bottled up. In case of Kallen's twin brother, Ken. As for Zero, I just use the NoN adaptation as a basis.

"And continuing from the last review I don't believe the nra would follow zero without him showing off his strategic capabilities at specific plot points (IE shinjuku, the rescue of suzaku) and the hotel jacking isn't really a great start for him. And another reason they followed him was because he provide knightmares with the help of rakshata but the lost unit already have her on their side. So there is no reason for the nra to follow zero in favor of the lost unit right no since THEY succesfully stole the..."

- Like I said, I used the NoN adaptation as a basis. End of answer.

"contued again since the lost unit were the ones who have rakshata's support,the lancealot and the victory in would the nra follow zero instead of the lost unit? I don't want to offend I'm just giving what every talented writer deserves. A long and well thought out review."

- See above.

I also have to admit, I did so so with Lelouch and Kallen's relationship to boot. Right now, I'm in the grey area of friend and being paired up. Hopefully, I can pull something off to solidify the pairing. After all, I like them together.

For now, valuable and meaningful reviews/comments/thoughts/suggestions/praises/whatever are appreciated after you're done reading. Let me know how the story's going so far all. Thanks!

In the meantime, there probably won't be another update after this due to the upcoming Tokyo trip to get away from the Olympics and the 2nd homecoming to Manila. But I'll try to work on another chapter when possible yea?

PPS - Is anyone interested if a story would be up consisting (For the meantime) of a Stand Alone Complex/Rainbow Six Vegas series crossover story with Section 9 and Rainbow taking on terrorists doing urban warfare on Sin City? Sounds interesting?

Or how about a Stand Alone Complex/Yesterday (Korean movie) crossover then? Recently watched it and I had an idea of S9 going in to assist the SIU at the invitation of the Korean National Police Agency after receiving intelligence that weapons were smuggled into a unified Korea through Dejima? I suggest to those who don't know about the Korean movie Yesterday to watch it first to be familiar with the SIU. First time I saw it, I thought of them as the "Korean Public Security Section 9", except they seem to be under the police force. But they do stuff that may be frowned upon by human rights people in the current 21st century. Anyways.... just watch it. Period.

Anyone can take the ideas if you want. Just let me know if you plan to do them. I'm not sure if I can do justice to them myself.


	20. Push Forward

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Charles is now prepared to engage in Ragnarök after Rolo made his appearance in Area 11 to remove Clovis as the colony's governor-general. Will anyone be able to stop Charles' plans? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 20: Push Forward

* * *

Command Center, Order of the Black Knights Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"What's going on here?"** Zero had been summoned urgently by Ougi after Lelouch made his "covert arrival" with C.C.'s assistance. He was escorted into the command center by Kallen and Tamaki, the latter wanted to see his _idol_.

"Bad news." Ougi told Zero. "Intelligence obtained a BRBC broadcast made by Emperor Charles zi Britannia 2 hours ago."

_**"What about it?"**_ Zero began to watch the ongoing broadcast on the large screen.

"Reports are saying that Britannia's undergoing a name change." Nagata told Zero. "They're not known as the Holy Britannian Empire officially."

_That's strange. _Zero began to think about what Nagata told him. _What's my father trying to accomplish by renaming Britannia with another name?_

_

* * *

_Command Center, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"This appears to be bad."

Todo was in the JLF's command center with Marc, the two entering after spending some time meditating in the dojo when word got out of the BRBC broadcast.

"What's the emperor trying to do anyway?" Marc thought aloud, scratching his balaclava. "He's going to get a lot of enemies from both the domestic and international scenes."

"Kyoto gave us word of some internal troubles going on in the Tokyo Settlement from within the colonial government." Todo advised the Lost Soldiers leader.

"And here I thought we could have a better opportunity in striking the base in Shikinejima." Marc whined when he took off his Britannian SAS beret and twirled it on his left index finger.

Todo stared at Marc. "Then it looks like you need to do whatever you have to do as sooner as expected."

"Yeah." Marc sighed and wore his beret. "I know, Todo."

* * *

Command Center, Order of the Black Knights Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Would it be a good idea to strike Britannia now?" Kallen asked her fellow Black Knight comrades. "Since another report showed Britannia being divided over the announcement with the country's official name change and the change to the government..."

Yoshida agreed with Kallen's suggestion. "With colonial governors all over the world being replaced by this so-called Eden Vital, I'm pretty sure there would be sure from them too."

Minami added up on Yoshida's comments. "Don't forget that the Britannian prime minister's been replaced as well."

Zero nodded, taking Yoshida and Minami's comments to his thoughts as he continued to listen to his subordinates.

Inoue voiced out her thoughts. "Even with some infighting regarding the sudden changes in Britannian politics, don't you think the Eden Vital governor will still be on the lookout for us?"

**"Inoue is right."** Zero agreed with Inoue. **"Even though with this problem's coming up, I think I have an idea."**

"You're the man of the hour, Zero!" Tamaki went to Zero's side and had his right arm on his shoulders. "So tell me Zero, how are we gonna do this huh?"

**"I've recently heard of pro-republican organizations in Britannia that yearn for independence based in what should have been primarily the United States of America, Canada and Mexico."** Zero told Tamaki and the other Black Knight leaders. **"Perhaps this recent news event could be useful to us."**

"Are we going to use them as a distraction of sort?" Kallen asked.

Zero nodded. **"Yes, I intend to."** He then faced Ougi.** "Ougi, do me a favor and ask Kyoto for information regarding what happened in the Tokyo Settlement."**

"I got it, Zero. Leave it to me." Ougi replied, speaking to the nearest Black Knight guerrilla.

Kallen saw C.C., standing outside the command center. When she eyed the green-haired immortal, Kallen stared at Zero before she stared at C.C. again.

_What?_ C.C. smirked at Kallen. _Why's she smirking at me?_

* * *

Vehicle Hangar, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Rai ran inside the vehicle hangar moments after being summoned by a JLF soldier, being told that Marc needed his presence with Todo urgently. All of them had their balaclavas and SAS berets on, even though a few JLF maintenance personnel were around since they needed to maintain anonymity as much as possible.

"Hey guys!" Rai shouted to his Lost Soldiers comrades, gathered next to the two SuperHind Mark IV gunships. Their cabin doors were opened when Rai came to the hangar. "Got some bad and urgent news I have to tell!"

"What about it?" Domingo yelled, leaning next to one of the SuperHind's cockpit. "Is it trouble?"

"Worse than trouble, Domingo." Rai replied, looking at his comrades seriously. "The big, bad Emperor in Britannia's made his move."

"You mean..." Michelle gasped when she heard the news, seated down on one of the SuperHind's cabin floor.

Rai nodded. "He declared Britannia as the Holy Eden Vital Empire in official writing."

"I wonder what was going on in his head?" Ken sighed, stretching his arms. "I guess there's nothing we can do except to move the operation faster."

"You're right." The white-haired Eurasian grinned. "Boss says we're going to do the strike today instead of tomorrow as originally planned."

"Seriously?" Yi asked Rai. "Right now?"

"Yeah. Right now."

"Can't we at least go over the plans one more time or rehearse?" Michael asked Rai, who was standing next to Ken.

"Ain't no time for that, Michael."

Marc was in the lobby, approaching his comrades and the choppers. "And when I say we move out, we move out. Capisce?"

"Come on, people." Ken sighed. "Let's move out..."

"Does that include the knightmares too?" Jean asked Marc, wondering about the Sutherlands, the Gekka Prototype and Lancelot Club they brought with them to the JLF base.

"Oh yeah." Marc smirked at the Britannian. "Haven't forgotten about them, Jean. They have a big role in the upcoming mission."

* * *

Command Center, Order of the Black Knights Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Kallen asked her Black Knight comrades. "I don't think we can just sit here and do nothing at this point."

**"It seems we need to show them a little message."** Zero told Ougi and the others.** "At this point, it seems Britannia is no longer our enemy."**

"I got a report from Kyoto!" A Black Knight intelligence officer came to report. "Intelligence indicates some parts of mainland Britannia's resisting against Emperor Charles' attempts to change the nation as part of Eden Vital."

**"Good..."** Zero replied after hearing the report. **"Let's use them right now. Hopefully, they can mount a coup on Pendragon while we do something else when I contact those groups with Kyoto's assistance."**

"Is there something else we should know about right now, Zero?" Tamaki asked, confused.

**"The news please."** Zero instructed the intelligence officer.

"Understood." The officer tuned the screen to the BRBC's news hour.

**"MI5 and Special Branch have jointly arrested Earl Lloyd and his entire Special Dispatch Guidance System Division on charges of supporting Prince Schneizel's attempted coup his Majesty, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia." **The BRBC channel showed CO19 officers, armed with Heckler & Koch MP5A3 submachine guns, escorting Lloyd and the other SDGSD staff, including Mariel and Cécile out of RBA Tokyo in plasticuffs. **"A spokesman in the Britannian Army has said no comment when he was questioned about the legality of their arrests."**

"And so..." Nagata asked Zero the point of showing the channel. "What's the point of all this, Zero?"

**"They have a use for us."** Zero explained. **"If we can get them out of prison, the Black Knights can have them at our side."**

"Question." Inoue was next to pose a question to Zero. "Do we know which prison to go and locate them?"

Zero had to grin when he heard Inoue's question. **"I had that problem already taken care of."**

**

* * *

**

Corridor, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Euphie."

Ambrosia found her walking in one of the many corridor's of the Governor-General's Palace, deciding to leave her room after hearing the news from the BRBC regarding the arrests of Lloyd and his staff on false charges of supporting Prince Schneizel's "treason".

"Big sister." Euphie had smiled at her sister, despite knowing today was not a good day for them.

"I heard the news." Ambrosia told Euphemia. "Everyone with Lloyd's SDGSD division was arrested by MI5 and Special Branch."

"Suzaku was not mentioned?"

Ambrosia shook her head. Suzaku's arrest was not mentioned in the arrest, but those in the armed force know that Suzaku had found his start with the SDGSD prior to his appointment as Euphie's knight by Charles himself in a grand ceremony in Pendragon a few years ago.

"I see." Euphie bit her lip. "It seems he was arrested for his links to Schneizel and the SDGSD."

"I still can't believe father would do such a thing like this." Ambrosia sighed. She had been from the governor-general's office, officially "overseeing" the appointment of a Eden Vital official as Area 11's main official. "It seems all of Britannia and her overseas territories had their leading officials replaced by those people from Eden Vital. Still, there's nothing we can do since it's within the power of the Britannian Constitution."

"But I don't understand how a cult like them was able to amass much power after these years." Euphie asked while the two walked down the empty corridor. "For all I know, they didn't reveal themselves to the public except from news that was published on the internet."

"Father must have worked with them secretly after Empress Marianne was supposedly killed by republican terrorists." Ambrosia answered. "But..." She closed her eyes for a second before she opened them and said, "what was he trying to accomplish from all this?"

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima Island, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"How marvelously brilliant!" V.V. exclaimed after hearing the news from Anya, who went to see the Eden Vital leader, that Charles had "done" his part back in Britannia.

"I suppose you can that's a major victory for everyone in Eden Vital." Yoong had arrived in the knightmare hangar with a smirk on his face, seeing Anya at V.V.'s side. "So what comes next?"

"What comes next..." V.V. faced Yoong and gave a victorious smile at him. "Ragnarök."

"Ragnarök?" The COSMOS soldier was confused. "Excuse me?"

"The plan that would bring a new beginning." Anya tried to explain to Yoong.

"It's quite alright." V.V. shook his head a bit. "You'll find out more about it when it actually takes place."

_What the heck's going on?_ Yoong was confused by V.V. words. _I think he's babbling like some kinda of madman or something..._

* * *

SDGSD Cell, Yokohoma Military Prison, Yokohama, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hey Lloyd." Mariel asked Lloyd despite the fact that most of the SDGSD personnel were not feeling comfortable in the cell they're all in, enough to accommodate them the entire division. The two of them were seated on the floor with their back against the cell's eastern wall.

"Hmmm..." The scientist heard his subordinate.

"What are we doing to do? I mean, we're locked up under charges of treason against the government in the Yokohama Military Prison."

Lloyd nodded after he heard Mariel's question.

"I really don't know, to be honest." Lloyd stretched and placed his hands behind his back. "But I'm sure something would happen real soon."

"I'm worried about Suzaku." Cécile told Lloyd. "He was placed in a separate cell from the rest of us."

"Must be due to his status as Princess Euphemia's knight." Lloyd surmised after hearing Cécile out.

"I just hope he's alright."

* * *

Suzaku's Cell, Yokohama Military Prison, Yokohama, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Suzaku sat in the middle of his cell, meditating without his white jacket and saya placed on his belt. He sat in a lotus position, known as kekka fuza in the Japanese language, to pass the time.

_Will I be locked up by those allied with Eden Vital_? _And what about Euphie, will she be alright?_

Shaking that thought off, Suzaku continued off with his meditation instead.

* * *

Governor-General's Office, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A man in his late 30s with neat blonde hair was seated in the chair that Clovis had formerly used prior to his "arrest". He wore a purple jacket, directly on top of a white dress shirt, and pants with a blue cape over his right shoulder. It also had the trident seal of Eden Vital, similar to Rolo's.

**"All Hail Eden Vital. I hope you're having a pleasant time as leader of Area 11, Cardinal Grey Williams."**

The video screen on the phone showed Rolo's face.

**"All Hail Eden Vital."** Williams placed his clenched right hand on the left side of his chest. **"I didn't expect you to call me right now, Cardinal."**

**"There's been some problems lately in the mainland, especially with those republican guerrillas resisting the Emperor after he renamed Britannia as such. I'm trying to mobilize all resources possible to eliminate them."**

Williams kept silent as Rolo told him the situation back in Britannia. _I'm not surprised. Those republican forces alongside the aristocrats and middle class fools who refuse to pledge their allegiance to the new country._

**"Is their something you want to do, Cardinal?**

Rolo nodded.** "Yes, I do. I have reports from intelligence that the RVA and the BDL are now planning attacks against the settlement over the live broadcast of his Majesty's announcement."**

**"So non-communists, pro-royalists and communist republicans are joining forces?"**

**"It seems likely. At least until they're able to get rid of us from power. Get some forces from the army immediately to track their cells down in the settlement."  
**

**"I understand."** Williams placed his clenched right hand once more on the left side of his chest. **"All Hail Eden Vital."**

Rolo had a smug grin on his face when he reciprocated the greeting. **"All Hail Eden Vital."**

Williams leaned back on his chair after the video feed ended.

"At least I better do what the Cardinal needs me to do."

**"I need to see Princess Ambrosia immediately." **Williams pressed a button on his intercom, calling for the secretary.

* * *

Zero's Room, Order of the Black Knights Base, somewhere in Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

C.C. greeted Zero when he came back. "I see that things are getting out of hand."

"It is." Zero took off his tulip helmet after hearing the automatic lock on the sliding door that leads to his room. "My foolish father has declared himself a Demon King of his own by declaring Britannia as an Eden Vital empire."

"Oh?" C.C. raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you can say?" Lelouch was suspicious of C.C.'s reply.

"Sir Lelouch." Jeremiah sat down on a chair at the rear of the room. "I trust that you're feeling alright."

"Yes." Lelouch nodded, seeing Jeremiah wear the same clothing he had after he was cyberized.

"I had a hard time trying to keep him company." Lelouch noted that she was in her semi-buttoned dress shirt, something that C.C. was fond of if and when she didn't want to be in her straitjacket.

"I see." Lelouch was a bit irritated when she wore the semi-buttoned dress shirt. Since he was still in his teenage years, Lelouch sometimes caught himself gazing at C.C.'s unbuttoned chest, which the green-haired girl enjoyed.

"Are we going on a mission?" Jeremiah asked.

"We are." Lelouch replied to the former Aries guard. "To the Yokohoma Military Prison."

"Yokohoma?" Jeremiah was surprised. "But that's where the military imprisons all offenders with military crimes and international figures with war crimes."

"I won't be surprised if they've locked up Earl Lloyd and his staff on trumped up charges my father's allies have arranged."

**"Zero!"** A transmission came onto his room via telescreen, prompting him to wear his tulip helmet. **"We've corroborated our intelligence with Kyoto's. The people you're looking for are currently detained in Yokohama Military Prison."**

**"Excellent." **Zero was pleased to hear the good news.** "Make the necessary preparations as soon as possible."**

**"Yes, sir. We also got our submarine, the Ikaruga. Kyoto agents delivered it a few minutes after you left, Zero. As we speak, they're en route back to their base."**

**"Thank you." **Zero stared at Jeremiah and said, **"I want you to come with me, Jeremiah."** Zero addressed the cyborg. **"We're going on a mission."**

"Yes, sir Lelouch!" Jereamiah knelt down, pledging his allegiance to Lelouch.

* * *

Vehicle Hangar, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc was seen talking to a JLF soldier, handing him a clipboard after going over some things regarding their equipment.

"Okay, listen up!" Marc spoke to his comrades, all of them gathered up with their balaclavas, SAS berets, assault/pistol vests, tactical gloves and boots on with their TAZ 90s. "Plan's still the same, but we need to move in and make it quick and fast. We can't have the Britannian forces keep their focus on us while we infiltrate and take their base in Shikinejima with the recent news of revolts going on in Britannia and most of her colonies."

"You mean the rich guys are getting at it besides the republicans?" Yi asked their leader.

"Yep." Marc said.

"Then let's go." Jean spoke up, trying to get the group's morale up. "What are we waiting for?"

"That's my boy." Marc chuckled. "Okay, everyone. Suit up and roll out."

The entire group made their way towards the direction of their underground port.

"What about the choppers?"

The question came from Ken, Marc had surmised.

"It's on the cargo ship we're going to use."

* * *

Command Center, JLF Minamiizu Base, somewhere in Izu Peninsula, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Todo watched the Lost Soldiers board onto one of the cargo ships the JLF use for smuggling weapons, knightmares, equipment or important Japanese VIPs in and out of Area 11 covertly.

"All of them are inside, sir." One of the operators watching the surveillance system of the underground port. "It includes their knightmares and the SuperHinds."

"All right." Todo lightly slammed the end of his saya onto the tiled floor. "Prepare to move out!"

"Understood!" The operator got on his headset. **"You're now cleared for launch! I repeat, you're cleared for launch!"**

"May Amaterasu help them." murmured Todo after he saw the cargo ship set sail. "They probably will need it."

* * *

Command Center, Royal Britannian Navy Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So what now?"

"What do you mean what?"

Two operators in the command center were conversing with one another moments after they received news from the BRBC on the announcement of changing Britannina's official name. They were the only ones inside the command center for the meantime, dressed in white dress shirt and olive green BDU pants as part of their uniform.

"You know..." The black-haired operator scratched the back of his head. "the anti-government guerrillas now teaming up with the disaffected against his Majesty."

"Oh yeah." The brown-haired operator. "After that came in through the BRBC, we've been given orders to remain at our posts here in RBN Shikinejima."

"I know how you feel. I'm probably feeling tense right now just saying all this crap."

"Ditto. In the meantime, let's hold the place until the CO gets back from his toilet trip."

"Right." The two operators got busy maintaining vigilance while monitoring the coastal and harbour surveillance radar screens for anything out of the ordinary.

"So far, so good eh? Nothing appears to be suspicious."

"Indeed."

* * *

Bridge, _San Francisco Express_, somewhere in Philippine Sea

* * *

The cargo ship _San Francisco Express_ sailed along the Philippine Sea, seemingly going to pass Shikinejima. Unknown to the outside world but to the crew and the passengers of the _San Francisco Express_, the cargo ship belonged exclusively to the JLF.

"So I take it that we're here to transport you guys out?" One of the JLF soldiers disguised as a cargo ship crewman spoke to Marc, who was the only Lost Soldier on the bridge.

"Yeah." Marc nodded. "We're using your ship to be the jumping point for our knightmares and choppers to infiltrate Shikinejima."

"I understand." The JLF soldier nodded. "But won't we be spotted if you guys try to either deploy your knightmares or choppers towards the Shikinejima beach?"

"As long as we're not sailing near the northern portion of Shikinejima since it's occupied by RBN Shikinejima as base property."

"Don't worry about that, we have that taken care of."

"Thanks." Marc patted the JLF soldier's left shoulder. "Now if you can excuse me, I need to get down and see my mates and gear up..."

* * *

Hold, _San Francisco Express_, somewhere in Philippine Sea

* * *

Marc went down the JLF-_owned _cargo ship, accompanied by Rai and a JLF soldier in full JGSDF Type III Flecktarn BDUs and armed with a Howa Type 89-F assault rifle.

"So far, so good." Rai debriefed Marc on the progress of the other Lost Soldiers preparing the SuperHinds and the knightmares. "There's no problems in prepping up the choppers and the Sutherlands..."

"Nice work there, Rai." Marc patted Rai's left shoulder. "Let's just go and get the Sutherlands prepped up."

"What's the plan for the Sutherlands?" Rai asked Marc for clarification. "Do we ditch them and make them live targets for any of the base's knightmares?"

"Yep." Marc replied. "As long as the plan's being followed."

Rai nodded. "Understood, Marc."

"Everyone ready to move out?"

"Soon as you give the word."

"Okay. Let's get our gear ready before we move out."

* * *

Student Council Room, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Everyone in the Student Council was in their office, except for Lelouch and Kallen. The former excused himself, saying he needed to look after Nunnally as Sayoko was in ther supermarket. Kallen had mentioned that she needed to visit a relative of hers, placed under arrest in the Tokyo Settlement Hospital for the use of Refrain by the Britannian Metropolitan Police.

"Did you guys hear that?" Shirley watched the news with Rivalz and Milly, being concerned on the new changes placed in the colonial government.

"Yeah, that kinda gave me a shock there." Rivalz watched the news that showed the video of Charles back in Pendragon. "I wonder why his Majesty changed the name of the mainland?"

"I guess that'll be a question people will have to make in a few years from now." Milly suggested an answer.

"How's your dad by the way after the Narita thing?" Rivalz asked Shirley, getting ready in case she'll shout at him for intruding at her affairs.

"Much better, thank you." Shirley smiled at Rivalz. "He left the military after making a full recovery from the Narita incident."

"Well, that's good to hear Shirley." Milly smiled at the orange-haired girl.

"Speaking of which," Rivalz tried to raise an issue to the two Student Council members. "Lelouch and Kallen both had excuses when they said they can't attend. Do you think..."

"Of course not!" Shirley blurted out. "I mean, they just have problems they need to take care of." She then looked at Milly. "Right?"

"Right." Milly said, having a grin on her face.

* * *

Command Center, Ikaruga, en route to Yokohama, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero had assembled all of the Black Knights in the Ikaruga's command center, which consisted of a large screen with control panels used by the operators similar to the one in their main terrestrial HQ.

**"It's good to see that everyone's here." **Zero told the Black Knights with much esteem. **"And I suppose that you're all happy to see the Ikaruga is in the possession of the Black Knights?"**

Loud cheering came from the rank and file of the Black Knights in response.

**"Now we have another mission to undertake, which is to raid the Yokohoma Military Prison."**

"Are we gonna go free some political prisoners there?" One Black Knight guerrilla asked, raising his hand up like he was back in school. "If I remember right, that's the place where military personnel are placed under criminal..."

Zero nodded.** "Yes, we are. This will be one of the most grandest operations the Black Knights has ever pulled off in the history of guerrilla warfare!" **He went to spread out his arms and cape to emphasis his position.

"How are we going to pull this off?" Kallen whispered to Ougi.

"Haven't got the details yet, Kallen." Ougi whispered back. "Zero's going to tell us later."

"Right."

* * *

Hold, _San Francisco Express_, somewhere in Philippine Sea

* * *

Marc began to prepare his gear for the upcoming infiltration mission. He had the Britannian infantry gear from his COSMO days, but swapped the load bearing equipment for a black Elite M4 Tactical Vest and Universal Tactical Leg Holster.

"You ready?"

Marc turned around to see that it was Rai, already suited up in his Britannian infantry uniform and had his beret replaced with his helmet and respirator.

"Yeah." Marc nodded, getting the vest on after he secured the leg holster. "I'm going solo on this one; we need a lot of manpower to overwhelm the knightmare force in Shikinejima while I go in the base and cut off their comms."

"So you're telling you're gonna go in RBN Shikenejima, acting all rambo-like?"

"Yep. Got a violent reaction to that?" Marc asked the white-haired Eurasian, loading a 30-round magazine into a Heckler & Koch G36C subcarbine rifle. It had already been outfitted with a red dot sight on the subcarbine's picatinny railing with a 2-Round Burst Trigger Group, the latter being due to his preference.

"Not really..." Rai shook his head.

"I see." Marc secured the G36C after he slinged it on his back. "While I'm gone for that part of the mission, you're in command of the others until the island's secured."

"Okay." Rai nodded. Marc grabbed another rifle, which was a Russian-made Tula AS VAL silenced assault rifle. It had a NPZ Optics PSO-1M2 scope attached on the upper receiver.

"How's everyone doing?" Marc asked Rai the next question.

"Just waiting, aside from some of the guys heading to the toilet to relieve themselves."

"Okay." Marc sighed when he had the AS VAL's sling placed over his head and over his right shoulder. "I need to get ready for my solo infiltration first. Get the JLF guys notified ASAP!"

"On it!" Rai ran back, heading back to the bridge.

**"Test, test..**.**"** Marc ran a test on his earpiece when he pressed the PTT button clipped on his vest. **"This thing on?"**

**"Loud and clear."** Rakshata came on.** "I believe you made rendezvous with the JLF?"**

**"Yep." **_And for one thing, the connection seems good for now. _**"I told Rai what to do according to the instructions you provided."****  
**

**"Hmmm..."** The Lost Soldiers commander could hear Rakshata grin. **"I can hardly wait..."**

* * *

Command Center, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Everything was going well as base personnel were at their respective stations, keeping watch at the radar screens that covered the base and Area 11. Since RBN Shikinejima was located near Area 11, it was not unusual for anyone stationed at the command center to be working early in the morning, even it has to be at 5 AM.

"Looks like it's going to be another boring day." One of the radar operators said before he yawned.

"I'll say." Another radar operator stretched in his seat, keeping an eye on his console. "It's all looking good here."

All of a sudden, the screen were turned off on their own.

"What the?"

"Hey, did you see that?"

"Was it a problem with the power?"

"Can we make contact with the soldiers patrolling the base?"

"Shit!" The operator cursed. "What the heck's going on here?!"

* * *

Bridge, _San Francisco Express_, somewhere in Philippine Sea

* * *

**"It worked."** Rai communicated with Marc on his earpiece, observing two JLF soldiers giving him the thumbs up after they had been working on two laptops typing away vigorously. **"The JLF guys were able to jam all comms from RBN Shikinekjima after I gave them the data disk Rakshata handed to us. No one's going to be making any calls for a while."**

**"Good. Get back to the hold and make sure you're ready." **Marc replied back. **"It won't be long before the Britannians are able to restore their comm networks."**

* * *

Main Deck, _San Francisco Express_, somewhere in Philippine Sea

* * *

Some of the JLF soldiers, disguised as cargo ship crewmembers, watched Marc adjust the combat gloves before he began to climb down the boat ladder towards a moored Zodiac Combat Rubber Raiding Craft or a Zodiac. It was manned by two JLF soldiers, in civilian clothing, armed with Howa Type 89 assault rifles.

Marc pointed out Shikinemjima with his right index finger once he got on board, earning a nod from the soldiers. They got the Zodiac moving and were heading to the island with no resistance on the way.

* * *

Hold, _San Francisco Express_, somewhere in Philippine Sea

* * *

"Okayyyyyy......"

Rai noted that everyone from the Lost Soldiers were assembled, standing in front of the kneeling Sutherlands. He also noted that all were in their Britannian infantry gear and had balaclavas.

"Now that all of you are here, we should begin step 2 of our plan to invade Shikinejima."

"Err...what's going to happen to step 1?" Yi asked.

Rai grinned. "Noticed anything different?"

"If you're taking command..." Domingo eyed Rai. "Then that means the big guy ain't here in the hold, yeah?"

"What are we suppose to do?" Jean popped in a question to Rai.

"Settle down, folks." Rai raised his hands up. "Look, being like that won't do any good to the plan."

"But what the heck is he doing by himself and all alone in Shikinejima?" Henri was unconvinced by Marc's actions.

* * *

Forest, somewhere in Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_The boss' plan is to penetrate all the way into Shikinejima with two objectives. One is to ensure their comms are still jammed. Two is to weaken their grip on the island so that we can take it over without much resistance._

"This so sucks..." Marc panted after he went to hide in the bushes. "Looks like a lot of patrols were stepped up in the wake of the jamming."

Now concealed in the bushes, Marc carefully observed numerous knightmare and infantry foot patrols that went pass by him.

_I need to take down a few of them so's the others can take the island easily..._

Slowly peeking his head out, he noted a patrol nearing his position. It only consisted of two soldiers.

Something Marc could handle for the time being.

* * *

One of the soldiers looked around the path, ensuring nothing was in the way of his companion while keeping the right index finger on the trigger of his slinged Colt M-13 rifle.

"Sure is quiet."

"Isn't that supposed to be the fact?" The second soldier questioned his comments. "I mean, who else is in this goddamn forsaken place besides the Britannian Army?"

"Perhaps you have a point there."

"Of course I always do."

After the patrol had passed, a pair of hands came out of the bushes to grab the soldier while he yawned.

"You seem awfully quiet there." The first soldier said, not knowing that his companion was killed by Marc after he snapped his neck to hide his presence.

"Hey, you all..." When the soldier turned around, he noted the absence of his companion. "Shit!" He immediately raised his rifle up and aimed it at the bushes and the trees.

"Who did that?! Damn it!!! This better not be one of those jokes back in April Fool's..."

A throwing knife was hurled from the bushes once more, hitting the soldier on his left temple before he collapsed.

"That oughta do the trick." Marc emerged out of the bushes and grabbed the soldier's corpse, being in a hurry to drag him back to the bushes again before he gets spotted by another patrol. _I wonder if I should keep doing these guerrilla-type attacks?_

* * *

Security Room, Yokohama Military Prison, Yokohama, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Two security guards, both Military Police officers from the Britannian Army, were manning the room. They wore ballcaps and brassard to indicate their position from within the army. Aside from wearing them, their faces were uncovered and had their infantry suits on.

"Hey, you got to watch that BRBC headline about that announcement from the mainland?" The first MP asked the second MP, watching over the camera feeds.

"Yeah." The second MP frowned upon hearing it. "What the hell was that for? I'm just fine with goddamn Britannia anyways."

"I know how you feel. But the orders from the top's to continue as usual like nothing happened."

"I don't think I'll like that. Besides, it's not like I have some interests in Britannian politics. I wasn't interested in any of that back in my university years."

**"Well I never expected to find some dissent from within the military."**

The two MPs turned towards the door and drew out their Sig Sauer P226Rs, the standard police for all MP personnel.

"It's Zero!" The first MP shouted, having the German-Swiss pistol's sights aimed at the tulip helmet.

"Dammit! How the hell did he get here?" The second MP slowly approached Zero with his P226R also aimed at the tulip helmet.

**"You think that peashooter can stop me?!"** Zero taunted the two MPs.

"Why I oughta..." The first MP angrily drew out a collapsible baton from his duty belt with his right hand, extending its length after pressing a button on its handle while maintaining the P226R's grip on his left hand. He then raised his arm and tried to strike Zero at the tulip helmet.

**"I guess you forgot that your training requires you to strike me first at my common peroneal nerve or at my biceps first!" **

Zero grabbed the MP's right arm before he struck him twice on his chest. He then followed it with a shoulder throw.

**"Don't underestimate the leader of the Black Knights!" **Zero stamped his left foot on the MP's head when he landed on the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"What the fuck are you?" The second MP went to fire his P226R, only for the 9mm bullets to deflect from Zero's suit and hit the walls instead.

**"Your worst nightmare, fool!"** Zero dashed left and right, avoiding the bullets meant for him. When he was at arm's length, Zero reached his left arm out and used his hand to grab the second MP's throat.

"ACCK!" The second MP felt helpless when Zero raised him from the ground, tightening the grip on the throat.

**"Where are the cells of the SDGSD personnel and Major Suzaku Kururugi located?"** Zero began to interrogate the conscious MP. When the MP refused to talk, Zero decided to add more pressure to his left hand. **"Talk or die..."**

"Okay, okay..." Realizing he had no choice, the MP gave up and talked. "They're located at the fifth floor."

**"Any specifics?"**

"They got armed men guarding them, but that's all I know."

**"Thank you." **Now that he had the information needed, Zero threw him at the far end of the room, which knocked him out cold.

**"Tamaki!" **Zero called for Tamaki to get inside.

"You got the room?" Tamaki and around five Black Knight guerrillas, all armed with AKMSU assault carbines and wore the same tulip helmet like their leader, entered the room.

**"I've got the details of the prisoners. They're only a floor down. Inform Ougi and the others of the location."**

"Thanks." Tamaki directed some of the guerrillas to restrain the unconscious guards and take their sidearms and batons away. "Thing is, we may need some kinda diversion to get the prison's security forces off our tail."

Zero, or rather Lelouch, grinned at Tamaki from underneath his tulip helmet, **"That's why I got Kallen to take care of that..."  
**

* * *

Courtyard, Yokohama Military Prison, Yokohama, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Look out, it's the Bl-!"**

A Sutherland, mobilized as part of the Yokohama Military Prison's knightmare force, was destroyed after Kallen's Guren Mk II used its custom handgun to shoot it. When another Sutherland came to sneak up behind Kallen, she moved the Guren and used the claw to grab its Factsphere/head before she activated the Fukushahado to destroy the Sutherland via radiation surge.

Most of the Burais that had busted into the prison's courtyard with Kallen engaged themselves with the Sutherlands that had been immediately mobilized.

**"All knightmare units, continue to overwhelm the prison's knightmare force!" **Kallen gave the orders to active Black Knight knightmares, given the responsibility by Zero to take charge while he and Ougi lead the assault in the prison. **"We need to keep the knightmares and the soldiers busy!"**

**"Understood!" **The Eurasian rebel received replies from all active Black Knight knightmare pilots from her encrypted frequency. She also caught some transmissions from her frequency and reported gunfire from some of the Black Knight guerrillas that have infiltrated the prison's main entrance.

**"Raikou!" **Kallen made contact with one of the Raikous stationed outside the Yokohama Military Prison, with their presence carefully concealed to hide from all kinds of detection and surveillance, including aerial detection from helicopters to UAVs. **"Open a barrage on the outer walls and all the prison's important facilities! Continue to keep them busy!"**

**"This is Raikou unit, understood!"  
**

Kallen saw the outer prison walls were bombarded, with intention of keeping the prison's personnel pinned down and busy. From her console, the red-haired girl eyed a Burai Special Weapons A and B-Types standing near her Guren. Kallen knew that the Black Knights and the JLF were armed with several Burai variants developed by Kyoto to give the two leading anti-Britannian organizations a variety of knightmares according to the corresponding situation.

"More of them..." Kallen whispered when she saw three machine pistol-armed Sutherlands approach their position at a rapid pace.

The Burai Special Weapons A went first on the offensive. It twirled its ball and chain weapon, located on where the right hand should be, on the side and overhead, followed by a swing that struck one of the Sutherlands on the side. When it went down, the Special Weapon A attacked it again, having the iron ball twirled around its head before it was brought down, crashing into the cockpit.

The Burai Speical Weapons B strafed the second Sutherland and fired its handheld gatling guns, riddling the knightmare with bullet holes before it exploded.

**"Watch out!"** The Special Weapons B noticed the third Sutherland was gunning straight for Kallen, its jousting lance readied for her. In response, the Special Weapons B holstered the gatling guns and armed itself with the Panzerfaust rocket launcher. Due to gunfire coming from other Sutherlands in the vicinity, the Black Knight knightmare was forced to strafe a couple of times and by accident, fired the anti-knightmare weapon.

_I better take care of the rest._ Kallen saw the Panzefaust rocket hit the Sutherland's left arm. While it dropped the jousting lance, the partially disabled Sutherland used its dual slash harkens at the incoming Guren Mk II.

"Hah!" Kallen shouted, using its fork knife to get the slash harkens away from her in order to get close enough for her to claw the Sutherland's Factsphere/head.

"See you later..." Pressing the button for the Fukushahado, Kallen watched the Sutherland internally combust slowly.

The Eurasian girl withdrew her knightmare and the claw from the doomed Sutherland. She watched the knightmare exploded; a confirmation of the Fukushahado's power of anti-knightmare warfare in the hands of the Black Knights.

* * *

Airfield, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The airfield of RBN Shikinejima was heavily fenced off by chain link fences with barbed wires at the top to discourage any intruders. It was not the case, however, since some areas around the airfield were not fenced off for concrete pavement space or geological restraints from the islands. Not everything on Shikinejima was flat and smooth that construction of the base was easy.

"Looks like infiltration shouldn't be a problem." Marc entered the base by using a traveling 4x4 military truck, which came back without any cargo inside after spotting it 50 kms. away when he conducted solo surveillance on the base's main entrance. He quietly leapt down next to a parked Lockheed Martin/Boeing F-22 Raptor in the hangar."I can't afford to be lax."

Marc went for crawling underneath en route to the jet, eyeing some soldiers and maintenance technicians wondering around the airfield to mind their business. Even with only a handful on the field, he couldn't risk being caught right here and now to weaken the island's defenses and ultimately cut off any communications between the base and the outside world.

_Gotta keep doing this. _Marc decided to continue crawling under the F-22 Raptor since it was located near the hangar, which was located near the main building. Ideally, he could just start running after he was done crawling.

"Or maybe I could do this." Bringing out a remote from his vest, Marc extended the antenna and pressed the red button.

An explosion rang out from near the base's main entrance, forcing all attention to be diverted.

"Perfect." Marc grinned, keeping the remote after he collapsed the antenna. He ran inside, confident that no one would be able to at least notice him running in the hangar's side door for a split second and using it to infiltrate the main building.

* * *

Corridor, Main Building, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So far, so good. Seems that no one's here."

Marc took a peek at the corridor, relieved for not seeing any opposition around after he infiltrated the building via hangar. Marc silently entered, gently closing the door to avoid doing anything to have his presence revealed. "Now to..."

"Halt! State your name and rank at once!"

A roving MP spotted Marc's attempts to infiltrate the base. While he challenged Marc, the MP had his right hand on top of the holster for the "when the worse comes to worse" situations.

"I repeat! State your-!"

Marc immediately raised his slinged AS VAL and aimed the PSO-1M2's sights at his head before he pulled the trigger. A silenced 9 x 39 bullet from the Russian rifle went for the kill, piercing the MP's forehead. The officer collapsed on the ground immediately, face first on the ground.

"I already heard you for the first time."

After Marc made a quick scan of the surrounding area, he lowered the weapon and went for the nearest staircase.

"Better get a move on and head upstairs before I get overwhelmed by more MPs."

* * *

Command Center, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc took a peek when he slightly opened the door to get a good look inside.

_All of the operators inside are only armed with pistols for self-defense measures. Good, least I won't have a hard time storming the place by myself._

The lone Lost Soldier made a quick and silent switch from his AS VAL to his G36C. In addition to the German subcarbine, Marc made ready a Britannian-made M84 stun grenade from one of the pockets of his M4 Tactical Vest.

"Time to go in loud." Marc murmured, seeing no one was aware of what he was doing. _It's also a good thing no MPs were around on the way here._

He decided to shove the door with his right arm, followed by a tossed M84 with its safety pin already removed.

"As always..." Marc shielded his eyes from the M84's bright flash by looking away before the bang was heard.

"Freeze! Nobody move!" The Eurasian announced himself, sweeping the room with his G36C.

"Shoot him!" Most of the operators resisted by arming and aiming their Sig Sauer P228 pistols at him, despite being blinded by the M84.

"Geez!" Marc sighed when one of the operators fired his P228 above his head, making him angry. _Better duck._ In response, Marc fired his G36C on three-round burst at some of the operators before a few went to take cover behind some tables and consoles.

_This is not what I expected. _Marc allowed a few seconds for the P228s to be fired before he exposed himself out of cover and fired again, hitting a few more operators again on their chests.

**"Boss man, you okay down there?"**

* * *

Hold, _San Francisco Express_, somewhere in Philippine Sea

* * *

Rai and all of the Lost Soldiers heard gunfire from their earpieces, knowing that their leader was now engaged in a gunfight in RBN Shikinejima.

**"No worries. I just had a welcoming party, although a very _frank_ one."**

The white-haired soldier sighed. _Dammit. Of all the thing he can do..._

**"Don't you need any help down there? I mean, it's just you against several operators..."**

**"Relax, Rai. I'll be fine."**

* * *

Corridor, somewhere in Yokohama Military Prison, Yokohama, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero, Ougi, Jeremiah and several Black Knight guerrillas, armed with AKS-74U carbines, walked down the corridor on the fifth floor of the Yokohama Military Prison, having received information from Tamaki on the location of the prisoners they plan to rescue.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ougi asked Zero, who also had a AKS-74U carbine of his own. "Look, we're talking about Britannians here, locked up with the key thrown away for committing crimes."

**"I assure you."** Zero reminded Ougi. **"The Britannians were rescuing were falsely accused of a crime they did not commit."**

"Hold it right there!" Four MPs rushed in towards the group, all armed with G36C subcarbines with red dot sights attached on its picatinny railings. "Drop your weapons and surrender!"

**"Move it!"** Zero simply grabbed the nearest MP and tossed him over the railing on his right. The MP met his death after he landed on the ground from being thrown from five stories high. The second MP tried to subdue Zero by using the G36C's folding stock as a melee weapon.

Seeing this coming, Zero did a palm thrust on the MP's chest and followed it with a heel stomp on the MP's head.

"Fire!" Ougi gave the order for the AKS-74U-armed Black Knight guerrilla to gun down the other two MPs from a distance.

**"Good work."** Zero commended Ougi and the others. Jeremiah moved in to check on the two MPs gunned down until he noticed one of them trying to reach for his P226R.

"D-damn you..." muttered the wounded MP, who tried to stand up slowly and raise his sidearm at an approaching Jeremiah.

"None of that today." Jeremiah quickly dodged left and right to avoid the pistol shots meant for him, luckily zipping over the heads of the guerrillas. The wounded MP was in shock to see Jeremiah now standing nearby after he stood up, his sidearm still aimed at the cyborg.

"Haa..." The MP gasped when he felt Jeremiah's arm blade pierce his chest, all the way to his heart.

**"Now that all of our obstacles are out of the way."** Zero saw the cell doors opened automatically, thanks to Tamaki back in the security room with his work done according to instruction. **"We need to pay our guests a visit."

* * *

**

Suzaku's Cell, Yokohama Military Prison, Yokohama, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"So it's you."

Suzaku paused from his meditation, seeing Zero enter his cell alone.

**"Yes, Suzaku. I'm here to see you, whether you're happy about it or not."**

Suzaku stared at the floor when he said, "I've been charged alongside the rest of the SDGSD for conspiring with Prince Schneizel in trying to overthrow his Majesty in a supposed coup attempt discovered by Special Branch and MI5."

Zero slowly nodded when he heard Suzaku. **"It appears that forces not from the government were responsible for the false charge placed against you and your colleagues in the military."  
**

"What are you going to do Zero?" Suzaku asked the Black Knights leaders, staring at him carefully.

**"I'll do something all right." **Zero calmly replied to the question. He clenched his fists. **"Don't you worry about it."**

"Are you..."

**"I will kill Charles zi Britannia."**

* * *

Command Center, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

It had been silent in the base's command center for a few minutes after Marc made his one-man army entrance, gunning some of the armed operators by surprised before most of the surviving operators engaged Marc in a lengthy gunfight.

_Are they all dead?_ Marc silently stepped out of cover from one of the consoles he was using for cover when he peeked out to gun down any of the operators who had exposed themselves to give him something to shoot at. Carefully observing the area, he noted some of the operators gunned down. Marc remembered gunning one of them down, who was killed immediately after being shot in the head. Something that he had rarely done as it was impossible for a tactic to be done unless he or she had been trained to do it, something the Lost Soldiers call "an art" since they had done this before during their Britannian service.

"Looks like everyone's down." Marc whispered, checking the corpses by stepping on them before he shook them to check if they were dead for good or if they were just playing possum to throw his guard down. "Yep, this one's down all right..."

"Wait!" _I just had this feeling that something else is out of the ordinary._ The Lost Soldiers frowned, having his left hand on the G36C's foregrip and the right hand on the subcarbine's trigger grip very tight. "Something's not right. I just heard someone..."

Marc didn't have any time to react, nor fight back when he was shot on the right side twice. This made Marc tumble a bit back, even though he felt 9mm bullets from the P228 hit him like it was nothing.

"Shit!" Marc responded to the attack by quickly pivoting himself to the right. He immediately raised and fired his G36C in single shot mode, hitting the P228-armed operator with one 5.56 NATO bullet to his forehead.

"One down..." Marc whispered, seeing the operator go down. _Those 9mm bullets don't faze me. Not even for a million years. Heh, he. _"Now who..."

An uninjured operator had fired a 2 1/2" Colt Python, taken from a concealed holster in his pants. Marc went down after he was struck by a .357 Magnum bullet at his chest.

"Augh!" Marc went down, having dropped his G36C on the floor but had his AS VAL still secured on his back.

"Got ya..." The operator, a female in her late 20s with black bob cut hair, slowly moved forward with her Python aimed at his downed form. "I can't wait to tell the others how I was able to kill a member of the Lost Soldiers."

**"Boss man, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?!" **Rai came over Marc's earpiece without any response, not knowing that Marc was gunned down.

**"Shit! Screw the orders the boss gave us a while ago!" **Rai cursed when he didn't hear a reply. **"All Lost Soldiers, launch at once! I repeat! All Lost Soldiers, launch at once! We're going in to Shikinejima! The boss' been hit!"**

Chapter 20 END

* * *

PS - Well we're coming to end here (Actually, we're almost coming to an end for the story. Pardon me!). I probably won't update the story 'till the end of final exams this month. I also think Zero and Marc should engage in some philosophical debate. But I'll see what makes sense. Maybe some stuff from one of my political science classes, yes? I just want to get it on and write up a finale consisting of Zero, Jeremiah and Marc in a MGS2 sequence against several Tengu ninjas. Now that's one scene that I look forward to write about, yeah? XP

In the meantime, I hope you guys/gals enjoy this chapter. I appreciate any comments/reviews/thoughts/suggestions for the chapter when you review, whether it's positive or negative as long as it helps me in the long run, especially to those who had my story in either favorite or author alert lists. Thanks! Can't wait to hear from you people.


	21. First Strike

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The Lost Soldiers have made preparations to strike back against Britannia and Eden Vital by launching a covert raid against Shikinejima, one of the Izu Islands housing a military base for them to launch a major strike against Kaminenejima. Will the Lost Soldiers be successful in their operation? Can they strike an alliance alongside the Black Knights and Britannians that are against Eden Vital? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 21: First Strike

* * *

Command Center, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The female radar operator slowly approached what appeared to be Marc's corpse after being shot by a .357 Magnum to the chest. She slowly approached it carefully before she was about to kick it to ensure he was dead.

_Did I do it? Did I finally kill the Lost Soldier guy? I better check on him to be sure._

That's when she was wrong. Totally wrong.

Marc immediately stood up from the ground, drawing out his combat knife and stabbing the blade on the woman's chest.

"You should have double tapped me in the chest if you want to make sure I'm dead, woman..." Marc repeated another stabbing attack by drawing out the knife from the woman's chest, stabbing her hard on the neck.

The Eurasian glared at the operator as she slowly died from the knife wound.

**"Boss, you alright?" **Rai came on Marc's radio, minutes after trying to hail his CO over and over again. **"I heard gunshots when you made that last transmission." **Marc subsequently shoved the dead woman when she went on her knees.**  
**

**"Aye." **Marc replied. **"Sorry. I was kept a bit busy. Had to play possum to draw out the last baddie in the base's command center."**

**"Man, you sure know when to give me a heart attack. When this is all over..." **

**"Relax, Rai. No need to get so worked up about this." **Marc took the .357 Magnum slug implanted on his tactical vest. **"I've got Type III ballistic plates on me chest after all. You think I'd be gung ho as to storm the place without at least a plan?"**

Rai was silent on the other line.

**"Thought so..."**

**"Yeah, whatever man!"  
**

**

* * *

**Conference Room, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"That's weird. It's either me or it seems that no one's around here."

Cardinal Williams opened the double doors leading to the conference room. He had received word from the secretary that his presence was urgently need in the palace's conference room. Also, he was told to come alone without any support.

"Not to mention that it's dark as well." The Eden Vital cardinal, being cautious after taking the place of governor-general from Clovis, slowly drew out his black Ruger LCP Centerfire compact pistol from a hidden holster in his pants. "Who has the gall to to do this to me?"

"Hold it right there! Don't move!"

A voice boomed from the darkness when multiple laser beams were aimed at the cardinal's chest.

_What the? An ambush? Dammit, I'm in trouble!_

"What's the meaning of this? Show yourself immediately!"

The lights were opened after Williams shouted, revealing multiple Britannian soldiers being led by Guilford and Darlton. Ambrosia was nearby, standing behind them.

"You!" Williams hissed at Ambrosia. "What you're doing right here, right now, is equally amounting to treason! I order you to tell your soldiers to lower their weapons and stand down immediately!"

"Silence, knave!" Darlton shouted. "You're the one who happens to be committing treason against Britannia, Williams." The scarred man glared at him. "By usurping Prince Clovis' position as governor-general on behalf of Eden Vital, fulfilling their secret agenda..."

"What I've done to this point is permitted by Emperor Charles zi Britannia himself as part of the Holy Eden Vital Empire! You're the ones who are going to be in trouble with His Majesty!" Williams insisted on the legitimacy of his actions, raising his pistol. "Die, fools!" Before he could fire it, multiple gunshots rang out when the soldiers' Colt M-13 assault rifles fired several shots into the man's chest, killing him for good.

"Long live...Eden Vital." Williams said as he went down on his knees before he collapsed onto the floor.

"He's down for the count." Guilford said, seeing the soldiers move Williams' corpse. He faced Ambrosia. "What do we do now, your Highness? We need to hide his body from the rest of the staff here in the palace."

"For now at least," Ambrosia told her subordinate. "we need to maintain an illusion that he's in charge for the time being until the time is right for us to move. At least until Princess Euphemia is able to get into contact with Kyoto..."

* * *

Command Center, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc took a discarded headset from the floor near one of the radar operator's corpse, checking to make sure it was working before he spoke on its microphone.

**"Ah... Testing, testing. Is this thing on?" **Marc said, seeing if it was working. **"All right. I hope you Brits out there are hearing me out there. 'Cause I have something special from DJ Lost Soldier today!"**

**"Hey, who's the bozos playing around with this frickin' frequency?" **One of the soldiers yelled on the headset. **"Get off this damn line right now!"**

**"Unauthorized use of military frequencies is a serious offense..."  
**

**"I guess it's working then." **Marc chuckled when he heard the reply. _Though I'm sure since the radio's still working. _**"Good afternoon to you Brits still alive on Shikinejima. I just want to let you all know that you're all alive and kicking out there despite the fact that the command center's been taken out. Now that I have all of your attention to me, that is..."**

A geass appeared from the depths of Marc's mind, signifying its activation.

**"But I have a question. Are you really sure that the person next to you, or in the knightmare for that matter, is really your ally?" **Marc grinned evilly. **"Or perhaps, your enemy?"**

**

* * *

**Cockpit, Mil-Mi SuperHind Mark IV gunship, Sky over Shikinenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Yi was at the SuperHind Mark IV's cockpit, watching the action over the ground from the comfort of the pilot's seat. She saw Britannian infantry forces fighting against one another, using whatever they got ranging from assault rifles to grenade launchers and combat knives. Sutherlands were pitted against one another, firing slash harkens to machine pistols as they have perceived one another as the enemy thanks to Marc's geass, increasing casualties due to "friendly fire" incidents taking place.

**"Nice job, boss." **The Korean told Marc on her helmet microphone. **"Looks like we'll be able to take over Shikinenejima with less resistance than we anticipate in the first place."**

**"Keep your guard up." **Marc reminder her. **"You still need to take out any Britannian naval ships in the waters near the island. There's still a credible threat to our operation's success."**

**"Roger that. Henri can take care of that problem. Right?"**

The Swiss-Frenchman huffed when he heard Yi. **"Che. Whatever, Yi. I got it covered. Just show me where the ships are, if any, and I'll blast them out of the waters."**

**"Understood. I'm taking you there, Henri."  
**

The SuperHind Mark IV made its move towards a moored RBN Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigate. After Henri was able to acquire target, he fired the chopper's two S-8 HEAT rockets towards the ship's bow. The attack soon followed by firing the Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23mm automatic cannon from the UPK-23-250 gunpod all over the ship, including the bridge.

**"One down." **Henri said. **"Another one to go, if there's one."**

**"There's another one out in the waters and I found it on my console." **Yi advised her comrade. **"I'll guide you to it so's you can it." **

**"Much obliged, Yi."**

When the SuperHind Mark IV spotted the second Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigate near the shores of Shikinenejima, Henri fired a missile volley at the frigate's bow and bridge, which consisted of two S-8 HEAT rockets with two 9K114 Shturm rockets. After getting direct hits, the gunship fired the GSh-23 auto cannon once more to riddle the frigate with bullet holes.

**"Hah! Take that!" **Henri pumped his fist up when he saw the rockets and cannon bullets make their mark on the Britannian frigate.

* * *

Outskirts of Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Do you have any business here in the clubhouse, Ms. Stadtfeld?" Cornelia greeted Kallen when she was waiting outside the clubhouse in her Ashford Academy uniform.

"Lelouch told me to wait here." Kallen replied to Cornelia's inquiry, making sure her schoolbag was near her. "For what reasons, I'm not sure yet, Ms. Stanford. He said that it's quite urgent."

Cornelia raised her left eyebrow when she saw Nunnally arrive outside the clubhouse as usual on her electronic wheelchair.

"Hello." Nunally happily greeted the two.

"Nunnally." Cornelia greeted the blind and disabled girl by giving her a hug. "I trust that classes were alright."

Nunnally nodded. "I didn't notice any of the girls bullying me so far. Alice was helpful in taking care of them."

Cornelia smiled at her half sister. "Good. But in case anyone bullies you, let me know. Okay? No need to wait until something bad happens."

"Okay." Nunnally answered.

"Is there something wrong?" Cornelia noticed Nunnally's frown.

"I heard that Alice hasn't shown up in my class a few days ago." Nunnally told her older half sister. "Do you anything about it?"

Cornelia shook her head. "Sorry. I don't know."

"Is something wrong at all, Ms. Stanford?" Kallen asked Cornelia when she heard Nunnally's _problem_.

"A classmate of hers hasn't been showing up for some time. I'd like to think that something's up with her via family or personal problems..." She stared at her wristwatch. "It's almost noon. I have to get back to the campus building for a parent-teacher conference."

"I'll see you later." Nunnally waved goodbye to Cornelia, who returned the gesture as the purple-haired woman made her way back to the academy's middle school building. "Bye!"

"So are you just here by yourself, Nunnally?" Kallen asked Nunnally.

"Yes." Nunnally replied. "What about you, Kallen?"

Kallen smiled. "Actually, I'm suppose to be here waiting for your big brother, Lelouch. He told me so after our class was dismissed for half day due to the upcoming conference."

"Are you getting along well with my big brother, Kallen?"

Kallen thought about Nunnally's question very carefully.

_What am I going to her? That Lelouch's is great to work with as Zero during Black Knight operations, but works as an ass to me during Student Council operations?_

"I'll just say that he's not trying to give me a hard time, Nunnally. Both in class work and in student council sessions. But he's a pretty interesting to work with."

Nunnally tilted her head. "Are you sure that you're saying it because it's..."

"No, no, no, no!" Kallen insisted, vigorously shaking her head. "I'm seriously, Nunnally! Really!"

"Well, that's good." Nunnally smiled. "However..."

"However?"

"I just notice that my brother's been very busy lately," Nunnally told Kallen sadly. "which makes me a bit worried."

Kallen stayed quiet and listened to Nunnally.

"Please help him if he's encountering any difficulties out there, Kallen. He's the only sibling that I have left."

Kallen nodded. "I understand, Nunnally. And don't worry, I'll do my best to help him if he encounters any problems later on."

"Thank you, Kallen."

From a distance, Kallen saw Lelouch making his way towards the clubhouse with his schoolbag placed behind his left shoulder.

"Ah, Ms. Nunnally, Master Lelouch." Sayoko stepped out of the clubhouse to greet the two Lamperouge siblings. "Greetings to you all well, Ms. Stadtfeld. I trust that you can join for lunch?"

"Well..." Kallen began to think things over. "Perhaps I can..." The red-haired Eurasian said when she heard Nunnally pleading her to stay for a little while.

After all, who could say no to a blind and disabled sweet girl like her?

* * *

Helipad, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc guided the lone SuperHind Mark IV in making a landing at one of the base's helipads, ensuring it had a safe landing. Once the gunship was able to land on the helipad, Marc approached the chopper to speak to the pilot and WSO.

"All right. Thanks to both the pilot and Wizzo, we've been able to get rid of Britannian naval supremacy in this area." The Eurasian frowned. "Though I wonder why they only had two frigates in this area, but that's probably just for another day."

"You don't say, boss?" Henri replied, being the first to exit the South African-upgraded gunship. "I'd say we've given the Britannian military a reason to fear us." He patted the gunship to prove his point. "The Crocodile's struck fear into their hearts now, I'd say."

"I agree." Yi shared Henri's sentiment. "But what about the _San Francisco_? Should we let them know of our success?"

Marc nodded. "We better. You hail them Yi and let them know that we're able to occupy this island."

"Understood, boss." Yi saluted Marc before she went back inside the cockpit to use the radio. "I'll let the JLF know ASAP."

"What about the others?" Marc asked Henri for details.

"Don't worry." Henri reassured Marc. "I heard Rai on the radio a while ago. Said he was able to mop up all of the other stragglers in the island. So far, we don't have any POWs since they're all dead."

* * *

Lelouch's Bedroom, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here."

Kallen was not all surprised to see the green-haired immortal in her straitjacket. She was previously told be Lelouch to wait for her in his room as he needed to speak with Nunnally.

"What, not happy to see me C.C.?" Kallen raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not that, silly." C.C. shook her head. "I just want to talk to you, that's all."

"About what?"

C.C. sighed. "I guess I should tell you about Lelouch's motives for creating and leading the Black Knights against Britannia?"

Kallen was shocked from hearing C.C.'s statement. She was a bit curious on why Lelouch wanted to get rid of Britannia.

_This is my chance to find out more about Lelouch's motives._

"You're so quiet..." C.C. noticed that Kallen was quiet. The former motioned to the latter to sit down on Lelouch's bed with her, which she did. "It's not like you, Kallen."

"It's not that, C.C." Kallen shook her head. "It's just that, you're willing to tell me why Lelouch wants to destroy the last remaining absolute monarch-led nation in the world? Won't he be angry or something in case he finds out you're babbling out to me things he holds to be very private?"

C.C. grinned after hearing Kallen's concerns. "Nothing to be worried about, my dear. I assure that this will stay between us girls. And that is a promise."

"Okayy..." Kallen was not a bit convinced. _I just hope C.C. won't rat me out Lelouch about the things she's about to tell me._

"How much do you know about Lelouch's history..." C.C. posed a question to Kallen. "I mean, personal stuff?"

"Not much. If I recall, I was told that he's of some aristocratic background as far as I know."

"He's way more than that, Kallen. That I can assure you of."

"Really?"

* * *

Conference Room, Governor-General's Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I'm back." Euphie was now inside the conference room, although still dressed in ordinary civilian clothes with a baseball cap in order to hide her identity from the public in Area 11 and from staff working in the civil servants working in the palace. "I've managed to get into contact with a Kyoto representative from a dead drop in the local park after I got there."

"Did you find out who the agent was, Euphie?" Ambrosia asked her sister.

Euphie shook her head. "No. I was blindfolded and a hood was placed over my head to make sure I don't know the locations I went to meet with the Kyoto representatives. I'm sorry, big sister."

_At least we met up with them. _"Did they say anything regarding our proposal for an urgent, Euphie?"

"Yes. They agreed to do so. I believe that they'll make contact with the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers."

"So it's come to this huh?" Guilford spoke to Darlton. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I agree." Darlton shared the same opinion. "Eden Vital's planning to get rid of us, the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers pretty soon. But for what kind of scheme they plan to implement, I don't know."

"So we need to sit back and wait? I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"But right now, we don't know what to do next now that we've shot Williams before he could have killed any of us here. It's going to be a matter of time before we can resolve this problem."

"Hmm..."

* * *

Lelouch's Bedroom, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What do you know about Lelouch's origins? What did he tell you about his personal life?"

Kallen was now curious about Lelouch's upbringings after C.C. told her she was wrong in her previous answer.

"He's actual of royal origin?" _Wow! I never knew that Lelouch was a prince and suppose to be a successor to the Britannian throne?_

"WHAT?" C.C.'s answer has greatly stunned Kallen. _Really? That guy?_

"It appears that you didn't know about it..."

Kallen glared at the green-haired woman. "Of course I don't!" Kallen raised her hands up high in anger. "You expect me to know everything about him when I actually don't in the first place."

"All right, all right. Just calm down, Kallen." C.C. sighed when she heard Kallen's outburst of anger. "There's no need to be angry right now."

"Fine." Kallen huffed. "Just tell me what you can about Lelouch and Nunnally."

* * *

V.V.'s Chambers, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Welcome to Kaminejima, Colonel Madd." V.V. personally greeted the Irregulars officer when he entered V.V.'s personal chambers. "How was your travel to the island?"

"Thank you." Madd slightly bowed to greet the Eden Vital head. "And it was all right, I had no problems after I got here, Master V.V."

"Is everything being prepared for the upcoming mission?"

"Yes. I've dispatched most of my forces covertly a few days ago to this island under the guise of troop transfers. So far, the public doesn't know..."

"Due to the use of the Official Secrets Act, yes?"

"You seem to be very knowledgeable on these things."

"Of course I am." V.V. smirked. "Despite my immortality, I always take the time off to learn about the world. It's not like I decided to be a slacker and stay in bed."

"I also have news for you." Madd said to V.V. "His Majesty is coming here tomorrow alongside the rest of the Knights of Round with him. As far as I know, he should be Guam, ready to depart early in the morning to see."

"Very good, Colonel Madd. I hope that you can arrange for his smooth travel to the island."

"I shall see to it as soon as I can, Master V.V."

"Thank you, Colonel."

* * *

Lelouch's Bedroom, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"He was exiled to Japan after the death of Empress Marianne in Pendragon?"

Kallen asked C.C. about the status of Lelouch after hearing the death of Marianne. "But from what I remembered back in the TV and in the internet, the news mentioned her death was due to assassination by republican terrorists after they infiltrated Pendragon disguised as either Royal Guards or Met police officers."

C.C. shook her head. "That's where your wrong, Kallen."

"Wrong? But what do you mean? That's what I've been told..."

"She was assassinated." C.C. said. "But by who, I don't know. So far, I've got no idea who the culprit was. Even I couldn't get much info since the OSA's responsible for blocking any media attempt to dig deeper into the assassination."

"But if she was killed by unknown assassins, why did Lelouch and Nunnally get exiled to Japan by the emperor?"

"Lelouch tried to make the Emperor talk on why he didn't do anything on the aftermath of her death." C.C. explained. "It seemed that this made the emperor angry and thus, ordered him to sent away to Japan as diplomatic hostages to the Britannian Embassy in Tokyo at first before he was sent to the Kururugi Shrine in the outskirts of the Greater Tokyo Area. Their older half sister joined them too after she did the same thing like Lelouch did in the throne room."

"I see."

"There's more, Kallen. The three were actually recorded as _deceased _by the Red Cross and by most media when the Britannian military staged the Second Pacific War on Japan."

"So in the confusion, they hid and assumed new names. That would be typical of Lelouch."

C.C. smiled at the Eurasian Black Knight guerrilla. _It looks like there are something that Kallen doesn't know about Lelouch._

"Yes. He truly know how to use the situation to his advantage."

* * *

Helipad, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Rai and the other Lost Soldiers made their way to the base, converging on the helipad after they were told their lone gunship was at one of the base's helipads.

"So far, so good." Yi told Marc and Henri. "I've hailed the _San Francisco_ and told the bridge of our success in Shikinejima."

"Any word from them?" Marc asked.

Yi nodded. "They've hailed Minamiizu so far. Word is JLF's agreed to contribute some troops to help us guard the island for the meantime."

"Good." Marc sighed. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Boss, don't forget about us."

Marc turned around to see Rai leading the other Lost Soldiers.

"Rai." Marc smirked. "How goes the mission out there?"

"You mean aside from them killing each other like they're no tomorrow." Rai said, pointing to the base's outskirts. "They're no challenge, not to mention they act like all psycho sometimes that we need to kill them ourselves to get the job done."

"Whatever, man." Domingo huffed. "At least they made our job easier."

"Agree here." Michelle said, adjusting her Colt M-13's sling, placed on her left shoulder. "Now we need to do is to strike at the heart of the enemy and scare the hell outta them."

* * *

Lelouch's Bedroom, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"And that is the end of my story. Feel free to ask any questions, Kallen."

C.C. had completely narrated all of the things she knew about Lelouch, to the point of her first encounter between him and her in the Shinjuku ghetto.

"Wow... I never knew that Lelouch was so dedicated to helping Nunnally after being exiled from Britannian soil."

"Interesting, isn't it?" C.C. asked Kallen. "What you see in Lelouch is not entirely true at all."

"Maybe." Kallen suggested. "But..."

"But what?"

"Never mind..."

_He's just me. Fighting against Britannia, only onii-chan's dead and my twin brother's Ken nowhere to be found. I'll fight in the next battle with all of my best._

"Kallen..." Lelouch entered his room, seeing her seated on his bed with C.C. "We need to leave."

"Okay." Kallen nodded.

"As for you," Lelouch eyed C.C. "stay here and don't try to make a fuss. Understand?"

C.C. nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Port, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc and Rai greeted the _San Francisco _when it had docked at the base's port, saluting a contingent of Howa Type 89-armed JLF guerrillas that had disembarked.

"Sir!" One of the guerrillas addressed Marc. "There's a message for you from our base in the mainland."

"What about it, soldier?"

"I've been told that your presence is needed by Kyoto..."

"When?"

"I'm not sure, but I was told that it's urgent that you head to Kyoto Headquarters in the mainland."

"All right. Tell your superiors that I'll be heading back as soon as I can from Shikinejima."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Corridor, Kyoto Headquarters, somewhere in Mount Fuji, outskirts of Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lady Kaguya? This may be a bit risky for all of us here."

Taizo Kirihara was walking alongside Kaguya Sumeragi in one of the many corridors inside Mount Fuji, next to the window panes that showed the outside world.

"Yes, it is." Kaguya glared at Kirihara. _Darn it! Why don't you get, Kirihara-san?_ "We need a unified and effective alliance to counter Eden Vital, especially since Charles has declared Britannia to be non-existence in name and his association with Eden Vital. His actions are clearly placing the entire world at risk."

"Hmmm..." Kirihara mused over Kaguya's reason. "I'm not too sure if the others will agree with this... proposal of yours, Lady Kaguya..."

"Trust me, Kirihara-san." The young Japanese girl had insisted to the bald NAC official. "There's a stake in all of this for all of the parties that I want to attend the conference."

"Ahh..." Kirihara mused over Kaguya's insistence. "Perhaps there is."

"Indeed." Kaguya stared at the window, overlooking Lake Kawaguchi. "If we can't win this battle, then the entire world's doomed."

* * *

Port, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Damn. I just can't believe this..."

Rai muttered, shaking his head. He heard that the Lost Soldiers were being called in for a special meeting with Kyoto. The problem was command and probably, logistics as Marc's presence was required in the upcoming Kyoto-led meeting in the mainland after their recent success.

_What's Kyoto's game in all this? We've just taken an island from the RBN with help from the JLF and now Kyoto needs us to come in to a meeting? That's just really sudden if you ask me.  
_

"I know that it's bad." Marc told Rai, feeling the same thing. "But the big boys and chair warmers in Kyoto need me for a meeting, aside from throwing money and knightmares to us and other anti-occupation guerrilla forces. Besides, we need an alliance to fight Eden Vital and the little twerp in Kaminejima."

Rai frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Rai. You know that I'll be back."

"I know, boss. It's not that, really. It's just that it's thrown to us all of a sudden." Rai then asked his CO. "So what now? You're accepting Kyoto's invitation for a meeting, right?"

The Lost Soldiers leader nodded at Rai's question. "I'm getting two from the unit to accompany me. Minimum at least." Marc began to explain. "I'm not sure when I'll be arriving back at Mt. Fuji, but it's probably at nightfall seeing that the _San Francisco_'s too slow for a cargo ship."

"I'll get some volunteers." Rai pointed his right thumb, via hitchhiker's thumb, to himself. "And do they need to be armed?"

"I'll take care of that discretion myself when I get back to our mountain base, Rai." Marc patted Rai's left shoulder. "And hurry," He eyed the ship behind him. "I don't think they want to wait long aside from dropping the token JLF troop force here in the port."

"All right. I'll take care of that myself in a few minutes, boss."

"You stay here with the others. We need some boots on the ground if we're to maintain our grip on the island without meeting any invasion force from the Britannian military."

_Right... Like that's easy._

* * *

Parking Lot, Kyoto Headquarters, somewhere in Mount Fuji, outskirts of Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A gray Lincoln Town Car had parked near the sliding double doors leading to the headquarters of the underground anti-occupation organization Kyoto. So far, the windows were all tinted in the interior except for the driver's for security reasons.

"Please step outside sir." A Kyoto security agent wearing a black suit and tie, shades, pants and dress shoes opened the rear passenger door from the right side of the Town Car, revealing Diethard Reid. "All of the parties are waiting inside for your presence."

"Thank you." The ex-BRBC producer was subsequently escorted inside by the agent.

_I wonder what Marc wanted when he told me from the Okuchichibu Mountains base that my presence is needed for a top secret meeting with Kyoto representatives?_

"I'll go and get one of my fellow agents to show you to the meeting room immediately, Mr. Reid."_  
_

* * *

Corridor, Kyoto Headquarters, somewhere in Mount Fuji, outskirts of Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Excuse me." Diethard asked the agent. "I have a question to ask you."

"Yes, Mr. Reid. Is there something wrong?" The agent said, hearing Diethard calling for his attention.

"Do you where you going exactly? I was told that I'm suppose..."

"Do not worry, Mr. Reid. I know where I'm going. After all, I was told that I'm escorting to the conference room."

"And how long does it take to get there? I think my feet my sore from walking for a few minutes."

"Apologies, Mr. Reid. I'll get you there as soon as I can. After all, our complex was made in total secrecy for security reasons. Please try to understand."

_Great! Having tinted windows on the inside of the Town Car and now, having to walk what seemed to be for eternity just to get to the conference room the hard way? What's next, they have to blind and gag me as well?_

* * *

"Ah, Diethard. I didn't expect to see you here... Ah, forget it. Forget that I said anything just right now."

Diethard was greeted by the sight of Marc, wearing his usual gear. However, his Britannian SAS beret was not found on top of his masked head.

"Thank you very much." Marc thanked the agent after he escorted Diethard.

"I didn't expect you to be so late." Marc greeted Diethard, patting him on his right shoulder. "In fact, I thought that you'd be the first to arrive in Mt. Fuji when the call got out from Kyoto HQ."

"So we're outside the conference room?" Diethard asked, seeing what seemed to be double doors nearby. _It looks like we're going to meet here for something important along with unknown parties._

"Yeah." Marc nodded. "So far, I'm instructed that all parties with the Lost Soldiers should wait outside until we're cleared by Taizo Kirihara, head man of Kyoto."

"Is something the matter from the inside?" Diethard asked, looking at the double doors. "I mean, any problems that they're trying to take care of."

"I don't know." Marc shrugged his shoulders. "From what I've been told, the Black Knight and Britannian parties are inside, talking with Kirihara. Then again, I could be wrong with all assumption I'm telling you, yeah?"

"So what's their game anyway, Marc? I'm kinda nervous about this."

"That's what I'd like to know, Diethard. That's what I'd like to know, too."

Marc turned around, seeing two of his fellow Lost Soldiers, wearing the same gear as they always alongside their gray Britannian SAS berets on top of their balaclava-clad heads. However, they're armed with Fabrique Nationale P90 TR submachine guns, outfitted with Aimpoint red dot scopes on the top picatinny railing and a SureFire tactical flashlight on the left picatinny railing.

"Security escorts. Got the guys from the unit to come with me for our protection for a good reason too, Diethard." Marc told Diethard. "Just in case things go FUBAR later on anytime during the meeting."

"FUBAR?" Diethard asked. _What the heck does that mean?_

"Oh, you don't know that term eh?" Marc sighed, deciding to explain the term. "Apologies. It means Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition."

"Hmm..." Diethard heard the explanation. "I understand it now. Well, thanks for the explanation." The ponytailed man asked Marc, "Are you always like this during meetings with Kyoto."

"Sure, why not?" Marc shrugged his shoulders. "Won't you do the same thing if you're in my place?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps I could..."

"Excuse me." A Kyoto security agent partially opened the double doors, poking his head out. "We're ready for you now. Please step inside."

"Are the Black Knight and Britannian parties ready a while ago?" Diethard asked the security agent.

The security agent nodded. "Yes, sir. You guys are the only ones left before the meeting's about to start."

"All right." Marc told the other two P90 TR-armed Lost Soldiers. "Let's go, peeps. We've got a meeting to settle in. And be on your best behavior too as well."

* * *

Conference Room, Kyoto Headquarters, somewhere in Mount Fuji, outskirts of Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Announcing the Lost Soldiers!" The security agent when he got back inside the conference room.

"Kirihara-san." Marc bowed, befitting what Japanese always do to greet people. "You look well."

"Same to you." Kirihara smiled before shaking his hand. "I'm glad that you made here."

"Likewise, Kirihara-san." Marc eyed a smiling Kaguya, who was standing next to Kirihara. "By the way, is there any particular as to why is Kaguya-san here for the meeting?"

"She insists on being here. You'll find out later when the meeting starts."

"Ah, never mind."

Marc proceeded to introduce Diethard to Kirihara and Kaguya. "And this is Diethard Reid, ex-BRBC producer. Now head of intelligence of the Lost Soldiers." Kirihara shook hands with Diethard.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kirihara."

"Kaguya-san." Marc bowed to greet Kaguya. "I didn't expect you to be in this meeting. I thought the elders would be against your presence."

"Actually." Kaguya smiled. "This meeting was my entire idea."

"I see." Marc faced Kirihara. "Should we be getting to our seats now? I just hope the meeting would be beneficial for all of us today."

"Of course. I'll show you to your seats. Quite the surprise, huh?"

"I'm not sure if that can said about the upcoming meeting..."

* * *

"Zero." Marc greeted the Black Knights leaders. He noted that behind was Kallen, standing in a parade rest position. As always in her public appearances, she wore the same tulip masks like Zero had. "I trust that you're all right."

**"That I am." **Zero replied. **"And the same goes to you as well. I look forward to the upcoming meeting alongside you and Kirihara-san."**

"Ah, your Highness." Marc greeted Ambrosia, who was in her seat. "It's interesting that you're here next to Princess Euphemia." He took a look behind the seated princesses to see Suzaku, Guilford and Darlton standing at attention.

"She has her reasons I believe..." Ambrosia replied, staring at Marc while trying to figure what his name was. "Not to mention being a bit stubborn about being left out..."

"Marc. That's my name."

Zero stared at Marc after hearing his name. _I wonder if he has a good reason for telling his name to Ambrosia and Euphemia._

"To your seats, please." Kirihara told all involved parties. "Let's start the meeting right now. We have a lot of important agendas to cover today, everyone."

* * *

Balcony, unknown Royal Manor, somewhere in Yigo, Guam, Britannian Empire

* * *

Charles took the time to gaze at the evening sky while in one of the royal manor's many balconies in Guam.

_Soon enough, I will achieve Ragnarök from within Eden Vital. That way we can undo the damage the gods have done to this planet._

"Your Majesty."

Charles turned around to see it was Bismarck Waldstein, who was kneeling before him.

"What is it, Bismarck? Any news that I should know of?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I've received word from our agents in Eden Vital and from Colonel Madd that V.V. requires your presence as soon as you can."

"Hmm... I see." Charles replied. "Is the _Great Britannia _ready for a flight en route to Area 11?"

"Almost." Bismarck said, keeping his eyes on the ground and still kneeling. "I've yet to be notified on maintenance of the ship by the maintenance crew back at the airport."

"As soon as the ship's ready, let me know. See to it that no one knows of my presence here in Guam."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

* * *

Conference Room, Kyoto Headquarters, somewhere in Mount Fuji, outskirts of Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Getting down to business." Kirihara took his seat with Kaguya, guarded by three Kyoto security agents. "Let's start the meeting about the problem regarding Eden Vital and the BRBC broadcast made by Charles zi Britannia a few weeks ago with the dissolution of the Holy Britannian Empire."

"That is a big concern that I believe we should talk about." Diethard said, beginning the meeting. "A lot of revolts were reported in all areas, including the mainland itself from various groups that were already forming with an anti-Eden Vital agenda in mind. I've also gotten reports of violent suppression by Britannian security forces, even including certain factions of the Purists in favor of the ascension of Eden Vital."

"This does sound bad." Ambrosia mused. "My father's not bothering himself with the concerns of revolts all over the empire after the Eden Vital declaration he made over the BRBC channel. In fact, I have no idea where he is after I made contact in Pendragon."

"Judging from that," Marc suggested. "it seemed Britannia, or Eden Vital, wants the entire world to come to a crisis of destruction. Reminds me of the term _Creation through Destruction_."

**"Indeed it is." **Zero agreed. **"It makes me wonder if Eden Vital's goal is to show itself to be the one who will solve the world's problem with all the chaos going on."**

"Unless a new ruler would ascend the Britannian throne to foil Eden Vital." Kaguya gave the suggestion to the parties. "That way, the crisis would not exist in the first place."

"And I was recommended for this position, if I understand correctly?" Ambrosia said, questioning the said recommendation. "But in order for that to succeed back in the mainland, I need support from at least 80 percent of more from the Senate and half from the entire royal family..."

"Yes." Kirihara said, motioning to one of his agents to activate the widescreen behind him. "Behind me is the picture of a royal decree signed by Schneizel el Britannia and all Senate officials. This was sent to me covertly digitally a week before the BRBC declaration took place."

"No kidding." Marc observed the file. "It seems like it's legit and all, especially the signature of the prime minister alongside the Senate members who've placed their signature on the royal decree."

"I'm actually surprised that the Senate had done so secretly without the risk of being caught by security forces in Britannia." Diethard commented, who also studied the digital copy of the royal decree.

"Then it's the prime minister and the Senate officials have covertly given consent for a thing like this..." Euphemia began, reflecting on their situation.

"Then it's possible for me to ascend the throne." Ambrosia said, hearing from Marc and Kirihara. "And restore the Britannian Empire the way it was before this madness..."

"Then this way, everything will be fixed and we can right the wrong." Euphemia added.

**"Are you hesitating, princess?" **Zero noted that Ambrosia was a bit nervous, reading her facial expressions carefully. He placed his arms on the conference table, fingers interlocked against one another. **"What you're doing right now is a violation of most Britannian policies towards all Areas. After all, Britannian society has the norm of conducting racial supremacy matters against anyone who is not Britannian as defined by the Britannian constitution."**

"Zero-sama is correct there, Princess Ambrosia." Kaguya added to Zero's declaration. "Does that you're frightened since you're burdened to literally carry an entire empire on both of your shoulders? This is matter of life and death..."

"You're being disrespectful!" Guilford shouted at Kaguya, seeing that she was trying to mock Ambrosia. "You have no right to say that to Princess Ambrosia..."

"No, Guilford. That's where you're entirely wrong." Marc raised his hand, gesturing to his Lost Soldier escorts. "I don't think she's being disrespectful." The two Lost Soldiers aimed their P90 TRs at Guilford. "But perhaps you are. After all, Lady Kaguya does have a point to say to Princess Ambrosia."

**"I suggest that you think what you're about to do, Lord Guilford." **Zero suggested. Kallen had aimed a Heckler and Koch MP7A1, equipped with an Aimpoint red dot scope and an Oerlikon Contraves LLM01 laser sight, at Guilford. She had the LLM01's laser sight aimed at Guilford's neck. **"After all, this meeting is very crucial to whether we can raise an alliance against Eden Vital. Having a strong ally as the rule of Britannia can make things easier for us in the long run."**

Guilford decided to stay silent. He felt sweat going down the back of his neck and forehead.**  
**

"Moving on." Kirihara said, breaking the tense atmosphere in the conference room. "You two are the only ones possessing an ideal that led you to negotiate with us and disregarding your laws right now." He stared at Ambrosia, glaring at her hard. "If you're sincerely hoping for something to come out of this meeting, then show us that you're willing to set an example to liberate all Areas from Britannian control and carry on with your newly found ideals to the end."

Ambrosia and Euphemia stayed silent after hearing Kirihara's assertion.

**"I suggest we take a break." **Zero suggested to Kirihara. **"It's not good if we continue to be silent and not say anything productive for this meeting, Kirihara-san." **

"I agree, Zero. I suggest a 10-minute break for all of us here before we resume the conference."**

* * *

**Outside Conference Room, Kyoto Headquarters, somewhere in Mount Fuji, outskirts of Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"That was quite suspenseful back there." Diethard told Marc outside the conference room, stretching his arms and feet. "Any minute now and we would've went through a whole lot of trouble."

"Heh, no kidding on what you've said, Diethard." Marc sighed, twirling the SAS beret on his right index finger before he wore it again. "I actually had to get the guys to aim the P90 TRs at Guilford just to make sure he won't do something crazy." He then paused before he said. "Although I know he can't since Ambrosia's there."

"So what now..." Marc heard the voice of Domingo, one of the Lost Soldiers assigned by Rai to escort. "Do we wait? I'm getting bored since there's nothing to do here"

"I'm get bored of these waiting games, man." Jean was the second Lost Soldier assigned to be Marc's security escort alongside Domingo. "But I feel like having the need of taking a piss."

"If I remember," Marc told the two. "Kirihara's taking a break with the little one. I don't know what's going on with the Brits and Zero's camp, but let's wait for a while."

* * *

Balcony, unknown Royal Manor, somewhere in Yigo, Guam, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Ah, Bismarck." Charles saw the one eyed man kneeling before him. "I trust that the _Great Britannia_'s ready to go?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Bismarck replied. "Everything is ready to go. Maintenance has told me that the ship's okay with no problem at all. Just say the word..."

"No need." Charles insisted. "We leave tomorrow, early in the morning so as not to arouse any suspicion from the local populace. Make sure that no one hears about this, not even in the media. If anyone tries to get "information", use the Official Secrets Act as a basis for all media blackout."

"Yes, your Majesty! At once..." Bismarck departed, leaving Charles alone in the balcony.

Charles went back inside his room after a few seconds of self reflection.

_Soon Marianne. Very soon, Marianne. I'll kill the gods and deliver redemption. Afterwards, we can be together with Lelouch and Nunnally._

* * *

Conference Room, Kyoto Headquarters, somewhere in Mount Fuji, outskirts of Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The Kyoto, Black Knights, Lost Soldiers and Britannian parties were now back inside the conference room. They were all seated, with the exception of their bodyguards and armed escorts, in their chairs and were ready for the meeting to resume once again.

"Let's resume the meeting once again, everyone." Kirihara said, opening the floor. "Next on the agenda today is to affirm if an alliance is possible. Second is to figure out the best way of raiding Kaminenejima."

"I'm in." Marc told Kirihara. "Assuming anyone is not in opposition."

**"The Black Knights is ready to join in an alliance against Eden Vital." **Zero said. **"You can count on our support, Kirihara-san."**

"We pledge our allegiance to fight against Eden Vital, Mr. Kirihara." Euphemia told all of the parties. "Until Eden Vital's defeated, we'll be there to back the alliance."

"Good. Thank you." Kirihara was glad that the parties have easily agreed to join in an anti-Eden Vital alliance. "Now that's out of the way, we need to figure out how should we approach Kaminenejima." _I have to admit, they all agreed without opposing anything or everything._

**"An all-out assault should do the trick nicely for those fools in Kaminenejima." **Zero shared his battle strategy. **"That way, we can keep Eden Vital busy that they'll decide to concentrate all of their resources on a single attack."**

"But by then," Marc added another strategy. "another force can be readily deployed to attack Eden Vital in Kaminenejima as well after the initial attack is launched. We can just keep them busy while we strike a decisive blow onto their leadership."

"I see, that sounds like a good idea." Ambrosia thought over Zero and Marc's strategies. "Your plans, however, do sound the blitzkrieg tactics that the Wehrmacht had used during the invasion of Poland in the Second World War."

"A good plan." Darlton said. "Blitzkrieg tactics should overwhelm Kaminenejima, allowing us to seize their base."

"The only thing we need to look out for is for what tricks they have us their sleeve." Diethard was concerned with Darlton's ideas.

"But that's one risk that we need to take." Marc countered Diethard's concerns. "Who knows what forces Eden Vital will throw at us like there's no tomorrow."

"Ladies and gentlemen." Kirihara stepped in to intervene in the discussion. "There's no time to waste and if we just debate about it any waste, we won't know if we will have an opportunity to strike the enemy right now."

Everyone inside remained silent, reflecting on what Kirihara had just said to them.

**"Then it seems that everyone agrees with the initial strategy that I have just mentioned, yes?" **Zero said to the parties in the conference room.

"If that's the case," Kirihara slowly stood up from his chair. "then I declare this meeting over."

* * *

Outside Conference Room, Kyoto Headquarters, somewhere in Mount Fuji, outskirts of Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

After the meeting had adjourned, the Lost Soldiers party was the first to exit the room. Kirihara had temporarily remained with Kaguya to ensure that the Black Knights and the Britannian parties had their concerns taken care of.

"So it seems it's over." Marc sighed, stretching his neck. "There's no turning back for all of us here. From here on, it's either success or death."

"But what happens to us then?" Diethard asked Marc. "I mean, I know we're going to be allies with the Lost Soldiers and all, but we have a logistics problem in terms of..."

**"No need to worry, Lost Soldiers." **Zero and Kallen had exited the conference room a few minutes after Diethard and Marc had done so. **"I'll offer you a chance to ride with the Ikaruga as we covertly raid Kaminejima. How does that proposal sound to you?"**

"Sounds pretty good to me, Zero." Marc replied to Zero's proposal. "Then will you be able to allow us for our weapons and equipment to be placed in the Ikaruga in Shikinejima before we set out to Kaminenejima tomorrow."

Zero nodded. **"But of course. I'm heading to Shikinejima anyway tomorrow morning for the attack on Kaminejima."** He shifted his gaze to Diethard. **"Ah yes. There's one more thing that I want to add before we call this a day."**

Marc raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

**"First thing tommorow, I need to speak with Mr. Reid on an urgent matter."**

"By all means. Just let the base know when you need him."

**"Understood."**

* * *

Bridge, Ikaruga, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

* * *

"So I hear that you wish to discuss something with me, Zero." Diethard and Zero watch Marc, Domingo and Jean get escorted to the submarine's hangar prior for surfacing, where they would be picked up by their SuperHind Mark IV gunship.

**"Yes, I have. Diethard. This matter that I want to discuss is very important. Who knows, it could be crucial to the upcoming operation."**

The two men began to walk out of the bridge towards the Ikaruaga's lone conference room.

"What do you have in mind then, Zero? Something to boost your credibility with other anti-occupation resistance forces in Area 11 before the Kaminenejima operation begins."

**"Indeed I do. Let's discuss this matter inside the conference room where we can get some privacy away from unwanted attention."**

Zero thought long hard before he faced Diethard, **"For starters, do you face a propaganda battle?"**

"Of course." Diethard replied. "What kind of propaganda do you have in mind for this upcoming operation, Zero?"**  
**

* * *

Conference Room, Ikaruga, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

* * *

"Now that's we inside..." Diethard began after he and Zero were inside the submarine's conference room. "we can discussing on the concerns that you have regarding the propaganda that you have in mind."

**"Certainly." **Zero took a seat down from the swiveling chairs near the conference room. **"I was wondering if we can do such propaganda that will inspire all anti-occupation forces in Area 11. Of course, I want the impact to be so powerful that it will last for many generations to come..."**

"Well." Diethard placed his chin under his right thumb and index finger, stroking it. "That does seems to be a bold plan that you have in mind. But I believe that can be possible."**  
**

**"Have any ideas for me, Mr. Reid?" **

Diethard immediately snapped his fingers. "Of course. I have this idea that came to my mind. I'm not sure if you'll like it, but this may just work for us Lost Soldiers and the Black Knights."

**"And that idea is?"**

Chapter 21 END

* * *

PS - Apologies to all of you readers past and present! Didn't know that I've accidentally deleted the original chapter 21 by mistake when I was updating the chapters in Lost Soldier to correct mistakes such as proper spelling of words and so on. Dammit! Someone had notified me about this mess via review last Wednesday when I took a break from my POL SCI classes on resistance. Whoever you are, thanks a lot for helping me out here.. (Much preferred if it was done by PM if possible). Anyhoo, I just hope this version's better than the original one. Can't remember everything that I wrote, so I just decided to write those parts from scratch down. I just really, really, really, really hate it when this happens since it blows days and days of writing the chapter when one wrong move messes it up. I just hope that things like this doesn't happen again ever in the near future as I continue on with my fanfiction career here.

I've also added more on the scenes prior and after the meeting between the Black Knights, Lost Soldiers and the Britannians led by Ambrosia. I thought they need more appearance here than the previous one and flesh out more of the characters with their alliance against Eden Vital. Besides, that plan's mucho important for what happened to the other chapters that follow this one, yeah? Plus I added a necessary transition scene to end this chapter and start the next chapter with much smoothly. When I wrote this chapter again, I decided that I won't follow the original ending. (Then again, I can't remember what I ended the original chapter 21 with, so there).

In the meantime, I await any reviews regarding this chapter and perhaps the newly revised chapter 21 since this is majorly different than the original, but I wrote it carefully so that it can link with chapter 22 (Which I doubt that any of you readers who read the original chapter 21 can remember it detail by detail. If you can,let me know too). Anything from good praises for the chapter to advise is and always appreciated. Any reviews that "attack" the chapter, the story or yours truly will be ignored and be disposed of somewhere, just not sure where. Perhaps right to your face.

Well, the story's about to end ladies and gentlemen. In the meantime, read up and enjoy this AU story. Peace!


	22. Alliance

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

An alliance was made between the Black Knights, the Lost Soldiers and Britannian military forces loyal to the old system against Eden Vital. Will they be able to defeat Charles and V.V. to save the world from Ragnarök is implemented on Earth? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 22: Alliance

* * *

Conference Room, Ikaruga, en route to JLF-occupied Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"And you wish to do this, if I'm hearing this correct?"  
**

Zero and Diethard met privately in the Ikaruga's conference room, talking about a proposal the Lost Soldiers' head of Public Relations aka their propaganda expert have in mind.

"It's quite simple, really." Diethard sat in a chair near Zero, shrugging his shoulders. "All I have to do is to show a picture of you two together and I'll send it over to the world wide web."

**"Hmm..."** Zero began to think over Diethard's comment. **"It could be useful, with the infighting going on in Britannia. Even with the fight between guerrillas and security forces nearly approaching the doorsteps of Pendragon, it may be crucial to crush Eden Vital for good. We need something that can be made potentially credible."**

"Exactly my point." The ex-BRBC producer told Zero. "The thing is, I haven't decided on what kind of photo can we show off to anti-Britannian and now anti-Eden Vital website and forums a picture of you and my boss."

**"Then I guess we need to figure that out, do we?"**

* * *

Dining Room, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Sayoko had been cleaning the dining room with a smile on her face in the afternoon after school had been over for all campuses.

That is, until she received a transmission from an earphone placed discreetly on her left ear.

**"Yes, Sayoko here."**

**"Has Nunnally arrived back in her room?"**

**"No. She won't be home for a while as she needs to attend to a project with her classmates."**

**"I see. Make sure she's all right and report back as necessary, Sayoko."**

**"Understood, Master Lelouch."  
**

* * *

Beach, near RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

While a few Howa Type 89-armed JLF guerrillas stood guard in the occupied RBN Shikinejima, the Lost Soldiers spent most of their morning training at the beach located in the base's inner perimeter in their balaclavas and Britannian SAS berets.

"Eiyah!"

"Hah!"

"Eiiieya!"

Training in their unarmed combat skills obtained from the Britannian Marines Corps Martial Arts Program was something the group were proud of; they were able to put it into good work in battling against Britannian security forces and rogue anti-occupation guerrillas during the early years of Britannian occupations in various parts of Asia in situations where firearms could not be used. The Lost Soldiers conduct various BMCMAP techniques ranging from simulated bayonet-mounted rifle attacks to shoulder throws and joint locks.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to conduct guard duty while the Lost Soldiers are practicing unarmed combat?" One of the JLF sentries asked his comrades.

"I don't know," Another JLF sentry answered. "it's something I heard they've been doing for a while after the occupation of Japan by Britannia years ago."

**"Yes?!"** A JLF sentry was receiving a transmission on his headset, signaling his comrades to keep quiet. **"Alright. I understand."**

"What is it?"

"We've got a guest coming to Shikinejima. I'll go and tell them at once."

* * *

V.V.'s Chambers, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A cloaked man had arrived in V.V.'s personal chambers and announced himself, "Master V.V., you have a guest. His Majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Eden Vital Empire. Charles zi Britannia."

"Ah, I didn't expect you to show up here."

V.V. went out of his way to greet his little brother when he heard the announcement. "And you have brought your knight with you."

"Don't worry, big brother." Charles reassured V.V. "He's alright. And so are the others."

The immortal looked behind Charles and noted several figures standing at attention from behind Bismarck. They all had black cloaks like the Eden Vital personnel, without any of their group's insignia.

"And how was the flight here via the _Great Britannia_?"

"It was alright; I gave the order for the press to keep any of my moments quiet under the Official Secrets Act."

V.V. could only grin. "How smart of you to use government law as a smokescreen."

"Pardon me," Bismarck interrupted. "but shall we get ready now? Any time now, the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers could be preparing to mount an assault."

"Good point." Charles took Bismarck's advice carefully. He faced his brother. "Shall we get going now?"

"Naturally."

* * *

Port, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

JLF sentries were posted at RBN Shikinejima's port, ready to meet up with the incoming Ikaruga. Moments after it surfaced, it was making was making its way to the port. The area was big enough for the Black Knight submarine to be moored ashore.

"Greetings." A Lost Soldier greeted Zero, Diethard and the rest of the officer cadre alongside Kallen. "Ah, Diethard. I assume you had some problems in negotiating?"

"Not really." Diethard grinned and shook the soldier's hand. "I had no problem whatsoever in negotiating with Zero."

"Ah, Zero." The soldier shook hands with Zero. "I hope you had a good voyage going to Shikinejima."

**"Of course."** Zero replied. **"Everyday I had is always a good day, with some exceptions."**

The soldier noted three unfamiliar girls walking behind Kallen. "And does the Black Knights have any new manpower lately?"

"Allow me to introduce them." Kallen took the lead in introducing three teenagers wearing their black and yellow uniforms with no tulip helmets. "This is Ayame Futaba." A purple-haired teenager with mid-length curls bowed. "Next to her is Ichijiku Hinata." A ponytailed brown-haired girl greeted the soldier, also bowing. She wore a pair of eyeglasses on. "Finally, this is Mutsuki Minase." The black-haired teenager had colored bead laces on her hair locks.

"Nice to meet you ladies." The soldier replied. He faced Zero and said, "Introductions aside, I presume that you want to see the boss."

**"That's right. Is he free today?"**

"Yep. Just follow me."

Zero and the rest of the Black Knights followed the masked soldier and Diethard as they went towards the beach.

* * *

Beach, near RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"And here we are..." The soldier introduced Zero and the others, including Diethard, to the Lost Soldiers undergoing their daily training.

"Do they do this everyday?" Ayame asked, feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Is that a real combat knife?" Ichijiku watched one of the Lost Soldiers charge at another with a sharp-looking knife, only to be met with a punch to the stomach followed a by knee thrust before a shoulder throw.

Mutsuki tried to reassure the other two. "Don't worry, it's not they're trying to kill each other..."

"Damn it! Must you do that? You nearly thrusted your knife into my goddamn neck, you know."

"Hey! Boss man says we gotta be realistic with your BMCMAP training..."

"Never mind." The three girls said in unison.

"Yo, big guy!" The soldier yelled.

"Yeah?" Marc was still dodging knife slashes and thrusts from Rai, who was his opponent for their unarmed combat training session.

"Zero's here and he wishes to speak with ya..."

"Alright!" Seeing an opening after Rai made his thrust, Marc grabbed his left arm and twisted it until he dropped it. It was followed by a knee attack before a fast shoulder throw came next. Once Rai was on the ground, Marc did an armbar by lying on the ground in front of the left arm, placing his legs on the Eurasian and pulled the arm hard. This made Rai shout and yell out loud in pain.

"Whoa..." Tamaki winced while hearing Rai shout. "That's gotta be tough."

Sugiyama agreed. "I don't think we've been given that kind of combat training."

"Come on..." Marc teased his 2IC. "You know what to do here..."

"NEVER!" Rai shouted.

Nagata sighed. "I wonder if the guy's arm is gonna break."

Inoue answered. "Who knows, Nagata?"

Zero stood silent, watching Marc and Rai's BMCMAP martial arts training. _So this is how the Lost Soldiers are known. From unarmed combat training to techniques such as assassination, HALO and HAHO insertion, sniping and demolitions, they truly are a force to be reckoned with._

"Okay, okay!" Rai yelled, tapping the sand. "I give, I give."

"That's a good man." Marc grinned, getting up. "You just hang in there for a while, yes?"

"Whatever." Rai groaned, massaging his arm.

"Ah, Zero." Marc greeted the Black Knights leader, twirling one of the combat knife he picked up on the ground before he stored it on a knife sheath in his belt. "So what can I do for you?"

"For starters..." Diethard was seen with a digital video camera. "Zero agreed with you two coming up with media to signify joint cooperation."

"So he did huh?" Marc stared at the masked man. "And you actually agreed to this?"

**"Why not? Something we need to do to give Eden Vital a headache can be pretty handy."**

"And what kind of propaganda do you propose?"

* * *

Gazebo, Garden, Logre-Class Floating Battleship _Lloegr_, en route to Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Ambrosia and Euphemia sat down inside the gazebo, drinking tea as all Britannian aristocrats. Nearby, Guilford and Darlton were at the ready should their help be needed. Even the Glaston Knights were also near Darlton's side, ready to help their foster father.

"Is this a good okay, big sister?" Euphie asked Ambrosia after she drank her tea. "Not while we're maintaining a front that Eden Vital's controlling the colonial government."

"I share your concern, Euphie." Ambrosia tried her best to answer Euphemia's concern. "But when you think about it, we'll probably be placed aside by father. After all, this is the absolute emperor who placed himself superior than all humans."

"I can't believe that it's coming to this." Euphie had an unpleasant shiver running through her body. "What he's doing is not right."

The woman leaned back on her chair. "We've made this alliance with the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers. And the other thing, Parliament convened an emergency session to appoint me as the 99th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire." Ambrosia remembered being handed a copy of a proclamation signed by Schneizel and all Senate members before the former was "arrested" by Kirihara.

"But what about Odysseus and our older step siblings?" Euphemia asked Ambrosia. "Surely they could have..."

"It's probably not possible." Ambrosia shook her head. "You saw the proclamation signed. It didn't mention anything about our older step siblings; they probably are either in line with Father willingly or not. Most likely, some of them were rooted out by Eden Vital cardinals just to make sure they won't do anything against Father's wishes."

"That's really evil..." Euphemia felt she wanted to cry. "He's...he's not the father we use to know."

"No." Ambrosia reached out to touch Euphemia's left shoulder. "He's not the man he use to be."

* * *

Beach, near RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Marvelous! It is just marvelous indeed!"

Diethard was smiling when he reviewed the footage from his handheld digital video camera, seeing a video still image of Zero and Marc shaking hands. "This may be nothing, but it's only the beginning of something brilliant..."

**"Is he always like this?"** Zero asked Marc, the two watching the Britannian rave around like crazy.

"Not always." Marc replied. "Except for some things he judge to be worthy, I guess. Not sure on the things he could deem them worthy in the first place."

Two JLF sentries approached the leaders of the two anti-Britannian occupation guerrilla forces, panting after they ran from the base's main building. "We've got word from control. There's a Logre-class battleship approaching. But it doesn't appear to be doing anything hostile."

"Non-hostile eh?" Marc sighed. "Looks like the battle's about to come sooner than expected."

**"Then what are we waiting for?"** Zero chuckled. **"Let's go and greet them."**

* * *

Airfield, near RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Welcome to Shikinejima, your Highness."**

Zero greeted Ambrosia and Euphemia after _Lloegr _had arrived. The airfield was flanked by armed guards, both from the JLF's forces provided by Todo and the Black Knight's own forces armed with IZHMASH AK-104 and 105s, chambered with Soviet 7.62x39 M43 and Russian 5.45x39 M74 bullets.

"Thank you." Ambrosia felt a bit uneasy, shaking the easy of a feared anti-occupation guerrilla leader.

**"And welcome to you as well, Princess Euphemia." **Zero shook hands as well with Euphemia**. **

"Thank you, Zero." Euphie reciprocated the greeting.

"Since we're all here." Darlton spoke to Zero. "Where are the Lost Soldiers, if I may ask?"

"They're at the beach." Ougi answered Darlton. "Conducted training as we speak."

Almost everyone from the Britannian party left to head to the party with one exception. Ambrosia turned her head around after she stopped in her steps. _Did I hear someone call my name?_

"I thought you were going to go and leave me there in that ship...."

_Oh god, I knew it..._

"You shouldn't forget about Nonette Enneagram, my dear." The grey-haired woman with a hair lock like Mutsuki exited the ship at haste.

"It's a good thing that the guards are concerned with their duty." muttered Ambrosia, worried that Nonette will break protocol.

"What's with the long face?" Nonette always had a smile on her face wherever she goes. "And here we are in Shikinejima, suppose to meet with the leaders of the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers."

Ambrosia felt the urge to slap her face.

"Well, we can't just stand around here. Let's go."

The princess wondered if it was a mistake to have Nonette placed under her command, despite the fact she graduated from the Imperial Britannia Military Academy aka West Point as her senior.

* * *

Beach, near RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I'm surprised that while the Lost Soldiers have a standing alliance with the Black Knights, we get to meet the Britannians in our little party."

Diethard was surprised to see Ambroria, Euphemia in the Britannian party, including the Glaston Knights and Nonette.

"To tell you the truth actually," Nonette said to Diethard. "I'm actually an admirer of the Lost Soldiers."

Nonette's comment earned surprised looks from the Black Knights and the Britannians.

"If I got this right," Diethard asked Nonette, a bit confused. "you said you admire the Lost Soldiers? I'm actually hearing this from a Britannian officer."

"Yes, I do." Nonette glared at Diethard. "You have a problem with that, Mr. Diethard Reid?"

"Actually, that's not a problem."

Marc spoke to Nonette, minutes after he cleaned up Jean's attempt to grapple him by restraining him in a rear naked choke. Marc began his counteroffensive when he executed several elbow strikes on Jean's chest; an arm twist came next after Marc was partially free from the hold before Jean was tripped on the ground to perform a takedown.

"Wow..." Nonette watched Marc sit on top of Jean as he drew out his combat knife. The Lost Soldiers leader moved his right hand with haste, the knife's tip touching Jean's neck.

"If you're done there..." Guilford reminded Marc.

"Don't remind me, glasses boy." Marc stood up and helped Jean up after he sheathed his knife. "Go have some fun with the others."

"Got that one." Jean nodded and ran towards the group, all of them still conducting unarmed combat training.

"I see that everyone's all here." Marc grunted a bit, feeling pain from his legs. "Don't worry about me, I'm all right."

"So let's get done to business, shall we?" Darlton began. "We need to figure out how to best storm Kamine Island while keeping our casualties to a minimum since we don't have time to sit down..."

"Good point." Marc replied, eyeing Darlton carefully. "I'm pretty sure by now, the Emperor's already there to help Eden Vital defenses on the island."

**"So we storm it by force." **Zero said. **"My forces, however, will arrive at the island by submarine. So we should have some element of surprise."**

"Unless we have trouble with their defenses including sonar detection..." Nonette suggested.

"By the way," Ougi asked Zero. "Where are the SDGSD personnel?"

**"They decided to stay back in the Ikaruga. They needed some time to get their equipment ready..."**

* * *

Knightmare Hold, Ikaruga, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay, Lloyd?"

Suzaku observed the SDGSD crew, or what was left of it, installing something at the back of the Lancelot.

"We actually had this tested before." Mariel reassured Suzaku that everything's fine.

"Besides," Cécile backed up Mariel. "the flight unit we're about to install on the Lancelot works out with no bugs or any defects in them at all."

"Oh." Suzaku said.

"Is there something you wish to say?"

"No, no." Suzaku waved his hands. "I'm just saying that something may happen to Lancelot while I'm out there."

"And while I'm at it." Lloyd motioned to Suzaku to follow him. "I also created something that you may find useful."

"What is it?"

On top of a table was a grey aluminum attaché case. Lloyd unlocked its combination lock and opened the case, revealing what appears to be a folded Devicer suit.

"Suzaku, I present to you the Lancelot..."

* * *

Beach, near RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"So everyone has no objections?"**

Zero has asked the parties if they had objected to the plan they decided to go for in assaulting Kamine. According to what they have agreed on, the Ikaruga would make a surprise raid on the island by unleashing both BGM-109C and 109D Tomahawk Missiles on its defenses and any forces on the surface by using conventional and cluster bombs against them. The Lost Soldiers would use this opportunity to assault the island by transporting some of their forces alongside a few well-armed Black Knight guerrillas with the Mil-Mi SuperHind Mark IV helicopter gunships. Ambrosia and her Britannian forces would be deployed as well to support the two forces in suppressing Charles and V.V. in order to prevent them from trying to start Ragnarök.

"The plan sounds workable." Ambrosia said in agreement. Euphie stayed quiet as she was not tutored or educated in a military school. "I just hope it holds out..."

The Glaston Knights began to speak with each other as planning for the Kamine mission was still ongoing.

"It seems us Glaston Knights will get some action again." Claudio S. Darlton, a young man with brown hair, said.

"But I actually still don't believe that his Majesty is our enemy." Alfred G. Darlton, another young man with blonde hair, told his adopted brother.

"Still Parliament and the Prime Minister support Princess Ambrosia as the new empress." Edgar N. Darlton reminded the two. He is distinguished from the other Glaston Knights with his short gray crop hair and his orange shades. "For this matter, legally speaking, Charles zi Britannia is our enemy."

"I agree with Edgar." David T. Darlton said in agreement with Edgar. "With Eden Vital being established in the homeland, a lot of people are hating it with a passion."

Bart L. Darlton wondered about their situation. "I wonder if it's to our advantage to launch an all-out attack on the island?" The blue-haired man told his other adopted siblings. "We don't even know if the assault can eventually overwhelm them."

"Guess we need to wait and find out from father." Claudio reassured Bart.

"So does the knightmare deployment come along with the Tomahawk bombardment too?" Marc asked Zero and the Britannians.

**"That is the best course of action." **Zero told Marc. **"We'll use the Tomahawk bombardment to mask our knightmare infiltration alongside the gunship assault."****  
**

"Sounds like a plan." Marc said. "Unless anyone wants to object."

* * *

"You see that? It's Darlton."

Michelle whispered to Ken, sparring together while Darlton was conversing with Zero, Marc and the other Britannian officers.

"I don't like this. What the fuck's he doing here?"

"Search me, Ken. But I heard Ambrosia's joining up with Zero and boss man."

"It works to their advantage." Domingo said, not enough for Darlton to hear, conducted unarmed combat training with Henri nearby. "Besides, Ambrosia joining up means they don't like Eden Vital just like we do."

"Domingo's right." Henri agreed with Domingo. "Don't remember the phrase, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"Whatever..." muttered Yi. "I just hope they can get it over with so's he can get back to our training."

* * *

Research Center, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"I see that you've done some brilliant work, big brother. Well done indeed."

V.V. showed Charles several armed men he had worked on with several Eden Vital scientists to augment their fighting strength with geass. A platoon of them were seen in a room conducting shooting techniques on target with pistols while their geass in use. It impressed Charles when he saw the bullets being fired in the opposition direction in various ways, without backfiring on the armed men.

"Thank you, dear brother." V.V. grinned. "Not only did I effectively transplant C.C.'s cells onto their DNA to give them geass powers, I also equipped with the best weapons and gear money can buy these days."

"Since our enemies are liable to assault this island," V.V. faced his brother. "based on the information you said, we don't have enough manpower to raise three battalions. But then again, I suppose that's more than enough to hold them off until it can start."

"I can assure you, brother." Charles showed off the cloaked men accompanying him. "They are more than capable of assisting your forces."

"With that in mind," V.V. smiled. "I can be assured of the island's safety."

"And what about Rolo?"

"He's making preparations with the Irregulars as we speak."

* * *

Beach, near RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

With a majority of the planning done, Marc excused himself to get back to unarmed training with his fellow Lost Soldiers while Zero planned out with the Britannian officers on their next course of action. A familiar man was approaching the beach after leaving the docked submarine, wearing his well-known white trenchcoat.

"Hey..." Michelle signaled to the other Lost Soldiers. "Look. It's him..."

The Lost Soldiers immediately halted their knife combat training when they sighted the cyberized Jeremiah approach them. Some of the Lost Soldiers were a bit apprehensive and were about to reach for their sheathed combat knives, knowing his background with the Purists.

"I thought he was killed in action in a COIN op." Domingo whispered.

"You're not the only one who's apprehensive." Ken shared the same sentiment.

"I know, buddy. I know." Jean told the Britannian-Japanese soldier.

"What do we do now?" Yi asked. "Do we fight him or something?"

"Not sure." Rai said to the others. "One wrong move could mean the alliance's disaster. Zero himself recruited this man if I recall."

"Hm? Over already?" Nonette noticed that the Lost Soldiers had stopped their training. "Say, isn't that..."

"I know." Guilford said to Nonette. "I actually can't believe that it's Sir Jeremiah Gottwald until Zero filled me in on the details."

**"It appears Jeremiah may wish to spar with one of you..." **Zero spoke to the Lost Soldiers.

"Are you crazy?!" Marc yelled to Zero. "This man's with the Purists." He immediately got a hold of his combat knife. "And if I remember my Britannian military stuff, this man's the head of the Purists. A faction I particularly hate."

"Yeah..." Rai chuckled. "We did a number on them before." He faced the Britannian party. "But I'm sure you people don't know the details since our actions a few years were deemed classified."

"I don't wish to dwell on the past." Jeremiah reassured the Lost Soldiers. "However," The cyborg drew out his arm blade. "I wish to spar with you all once again if that would be alright."

"Sure." Marc glared at the cyborg. "It'd be alright. Won't it guys?"

After Marc tossed his combat knife to the sand, blade first, the other Lost Soldiers followed suit in hurling their combat knives to the sand.

"It'd be a real test to see how the cyborg's really made of."

The Lost Soldiers stood their ground before they charged at Jeremiah, ready for a fight.

* * *

Knightmare Hold, Ikaruga, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Suzaku had outfitted the Lancelot as instructed by Lloyd. "Wow. The Devicer suit's just like the Lancelot."

"Really?" Lloyd was a bit delighted to hear the news. "That suit's designed for knightmare piloting and for anti-personnel combat in mind."

"This suit has potential." Suzaku asked Lloyd. "But if this is the case, then why didn't the military approve of this?"

"I don't know really." Lloyd sighed. "Perhaps they don't see the potential."

"Then mind if I wear this? I probably need this for later."

"Suit yourself, Suzaku."

* * *

Beach, near RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hah! Eyah!"

Jeremiah had done well to defend himself from the Lost Soldiers, throwing everything they got from simple jabs to roundhouse and sweep kicks. Thanks to his cyberization, Jeremiah was able to defeat some of the Lost Soldiers in unarmed combat. The others, seeing that how their comrades were beaten like it was nothing, retreated back to give themselves some distance.

"Come on!" Marc led the counteroffensive himself, being the first to give Jeremiah double kicks and a jab punch. Seeing that the cyborg dodged them, Marc went for another offensive with dual roundhouse kicks, a footsweep and an uppercut before he tried for a one-two punch combo. Jeremiah countered them all by dodging. When he saw the incoming one-two, Jeremiah did a strong jab that centered on the ex-child soldier's stomach.

"Erragh!" The Eurasian soldier went down on the ground, despite his augmented condition in his body that should not allow him to give in after being beaten severely. Seeing that their leader has fallen, the other standing Lost Soldiers decided not to fight Jeremiah.

"How interesting..." Marc grunted, kneeling on the sand and coughing. "A cyborg like you was able to defeat someone who's been augmented by the Britannian army to fight like a special forces soldier."

The Lost Soldiers became quiet; their leader had apparently been defeated by the man they once hated during their COSMOS days. It was irony. If someone had leaked this fight out to the outside world, the group would face more enemies than they already need.

"All right guys." Marc stood up straight, being defiant that he was not defeated. "Let's take a break." He faced Rai. "But get our gear ready. I have a feeling that this is gonna be our last fight."

"OORAH!" The Lost Soldiers went to pick up and sheath their combat knives before they ran back to the base.

"Is he..." Kallen saw Marc march off to the port, his back only seen by her after the parties wrapped up their planning. The red-haired girl saw him take off his beret and balaclava before he went to squat on the concrete ground.

The Eurasian guerrilla winced when she heard Marc vomit out whatever he ate for lunch.

* * *

Port, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Damn, that was bad."

Marc used the back of his left hand to wipe out his mouth of any vomit before he wiped it off his pants.

"It seems you were beaten by a cyborg. A Britannian no less."

Quickly wearing his balaclava and beret, Marc stood up to see who it was.

The person was C.C., who watched him vomit after stepping out of the Ikaruga.

"I know." Marc shook his head. "That man was a fierce enemy of COSMOS. Between us and the Purists, we had some bad blood."

"His cyberization appears to be advanced. Whatever V.V. did to him was very strong even for an augmented child soldier like you to be defeated."

"Yeah, I'll give him that."

"Are you alright?"

Marc turned to see it was Kallen, who was standing behind her.

"I'm alright." Marc nodded. "There anything you need?"

"Yes, there is." Kallen replied. "My brother."

Marc raised an eyebrow. _Oh god, It's Ken.  
_

"I remember that my twin brother was kidnapped during the war by Britannian soldiers." Kallen explained. "During my time with the NRA, there was a supposed photo of some soldier photographed of my brother in Britannian uniform."

"Do you know what happened to him?" C.C. asked.

Kallen shook her head. "Last time I remember, it was taken by a double agent working on behalf of Kyoto." She faced Marc. "Do you know where he is?"

Marc remained silent.

"Please, I want to see him."

Without saying anything, Marc ran off back to the main building.

"I guess that's his way of saying yes." C.C. told Kallen. When she noted that Marc is gone from a good distance, C.C. addressed Kallen. "Since you're here, there's something I'd like to tell you."

"About what?" Kallen asked the green-haired girl.

"Lelouch."

Kallen blinked her eyes when she heard his name. "I know about Lelouch. He's my damn classmate and I see him and his siblings..."

C.C. shook her head. "That is not the point. You don't even know why Lelouch decided to go after Charles zi Britannia?"

Kallen stopped ranting when she heard the question. C.C. made sure they were the only ones in the port before she answered the guerrilla's question.

"He is Lelouch's father."

* * *

**"ACHOO!"**

Zero sneezed in the midst of making preparations of their planned Kaminenejima siege with Ougi and the other members of the cadre in another part of the port to get a good view of the island.

"You alright, buddy?" Tamaki asked when he heard the leader sneeze.

**"I'm alright, Tamaki."**

_Strange as it is, I think someone's talking about me._**  
**

* * *

Port, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Come to think about it." Kallen was deep in thought after she heard from C.C. the true reason behind the hatred between Lelouch and Charles. "He never said that to me..."

"Then does it all make sense, Kallen?" C.C. asked Kallen. "Why don't you think hard and carefully? Lelouch is almost in the same situation before and after the invasion of Japan."

Kallen took C.C.'s advice and started to reflect on the years that her family was "broken down" following the occupation of Japan and the separation of her parents.

_For once, the Pizza Girl was actually right!_

* * *

Armory, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

When Marc entered the base's armory, he noted that all of his Lost Soldiers comrades were busy preparing various small arms for the Kaminenejima assault in coordination with the Black Knights and the anti-Eden Vital Britannians.

"Yo. Where's Ken?" Marc asked Domingo, who was checking on a stripped down Tula Arsenal VSS Vintorez sniper rifle.

"He's with Michelle, the last time I saw him." Domingo pointed out to him in an area of the armory where Ken was assisting Michelle in checking the TsNIITochMash PKP Pecheneg general purpose machine gun. Marc approached him after patting Domingo on the right shoulder as a way of thanking him.

"Ken." Marc called for Ken's attention.

"Yeah, boss?" Ken replied, checking the Pecheneg's sights and feed port for any sign of irregularities. "Something up?"

"There is." Marc said before he leaned in to whisper. "It's time."

"Understood, boss." Ken nodded lightly before he left the armory, without telling anyone of his departure.

* * *

Port, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Now I understand why Lelouch felt anger towards Charles zi Britannia..."

Kallen whispered to C.C. after she told him the truth of Leouch's relationship to the former 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Both of them hated their fathers, having the same reasons in mind...

They were abandoned in the course of the Second Pacific War.

They wanted to have a real family in the absence of their fathers.

They longed for the times they had with their siblings together if the war and occupation was not around.

"I see that you know why Lelouch hates the emperor sincerely." C.C. told Kallen, who was looking at the ground. "Speaking of which..."

Kallen turned around and saw one of the Lost Soldiers standing near her. He was not armed with any firearm, aside from the sheathed combat knife.

"Who...are you?" Kallen challenged the unknown soldier.

The soldier did not acknowledge her challenge. Instead, the combat helmet was removed from the soldier's head and tucked underneath his left armpit. Kallen watched the soldier place his right hand on top of his balaclava, fingers clawing on it before it was hastily removed.

"Oh my god!" Kallen shouted, seeing who the soldier was underneath his mask.

"I think I'll go back in the Ikaruga and leave you two alone." C.C. decided to return back to the Ikaruga, seeing as to who the soldier was. _I never expected one of the Lost Soldiers to be a twin of Kallen..._

"Ken..." Kallen whispered while she approached her supposed long lost brother, who was considered dead after being kidnapped by unknown men in Britannia prior to the Second Pacific War.

"Long time no see, nee..." Ken greeted his older twin sister, only to be met with a hard, sharp slap on his face. Specifically on his left cheek.

"What was that for?" Ken quickly blurted out to Kallen. "I didn't do anything..."

"YOU DID!" Kallen shouted. "YOU DID!" When she was standing in front of Ken, Kallen banged her clenched fists on her brother's shoulders, crying. "You did..." Kallen subsequently whispered, softly rapping her fists on her shoulders before she looked at Ken.

"Um..." Ken felt embarrassed after he was slapped by Kallen.

"Why?" Kallen asked after she gave her younger brother a hug. "Why didn't you let me know that you were alive?"

"Sorry." Ken whispered to Kallen. "I can't risk letting you get into trouble with the military or with the police."

"It's all right." Kallen softly touched his forehead with her right clenched fist. "We're in this together, Ken. You're not the only one's who's burdened by this."

"I know. But..."

"You still have me, Ken." Kallen hugged Ken tighter. "Remember that."

"Ah..."

* * *

**"That was a surprise."**

Zero met up with Marc in another part of port, somewhere near the docked submarine after the two witnessed the reunion of the Kozuki twins.

"I know." Marc chuckled. "I really did mean to have Ken meet up with Kallen, but complications in the early days of occupation gave me a hard time to do that."

**"But you knew Kallen was with the NRA back then, right?"**

Marc nodded.

**"Onto another topic now." **Zero told the balaclava, SAS beret-clad soldier. **"I was wondering if you know about the political philosopher Michael Walzer?"**

"Yes, I do." Marc replied. "In fact, I like the guy's topics he discusses in political science."

Zero found the Lost Soldier's comments interesting. **"Such as?"**

Marc eyed Zero carefully. "You ever heard of the legalist paradigm?"

**"Can't say that I have."** Zero answered Marc's question.

"He explains the principle of states with territorial and political sovereignty." Marc began to explain. "Walzer says the paradigm calls for the respect of these sovereignties between states, unless an act of aggression has been done."

**"Which means a state can legally use military force against the aggressor state?"**

"That's correct." Marc said. "However, the current Japan doesn't have a military to be fully placed under the paradigm." The Eurasian said this with a frown.

**"But the Japanese has accepted the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers as a legitimate military force against Britannia, along with some of the other anti-Britannia nations." **Zero told Marc with an answer on his concern.

"I know." Marc thought over Zero's answer. "Unless..."

**"Unless we can principle of Just War.**" Zero told Marc his next comment.

"Now that's something I can work with." Marc grinned.

**"I knew you would."** Zero grinned upon hearing the answer. **"Particularly, I'd like to speak about _Jus Ad Bellum_."**

"That's Latin for _Right to Wage War_." Marc said, translating the Latin for _Jus Ad Bellum_.

**"Precisely, my friend. That criteria still gives us hope to win the war against Eden Vital."**

"Well the requirements needed for _Jus Ad Bellum_ can be met, ranging from Just Cause to Last Resort; I'm just more worried about _Jus In Bello _since I don't think Eden Vital's going to play fair against our forces."

**"That is true..." **Zero wondered about Marc's concern. **"We might meet up with some monsters later on."**

Marc was baffled by his statement. _Monster? What monster?_

**"Come with me to the Ikaruga." **Zero invited Marc to the submarine. **"Since you have some knightmare forces, I thought it would be best if you would use our submarine to transport them..."**

"That's appreciated." Marc said while being escorted by Zero. "But why do you want to show me in the Ikaruga..."

**"Someone's waiting to see you actually..."**

* * *

Knightmare Hold, Ikaruga, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Miss Cécile," **Zero greeted the purple-haired woman. **"I bring you the leader of the Lost Soldiers..."**

"Hello there..." Cécile ran up to Zero to greet the masked soldier.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember me..." Marc greeted Cécile, catching her off guard.

_That voice... Is it..._

**"It seems you two know each other." **

"Yes, I do Zero." Cécile smiled at the sight of the masked soldier. "We've met before, though I didn't know his name except for his serial number given to me."

**"I shall leave you two here for the meantime as I have other work to do. Excuse me." **Ougi called for Zero's attention by waving his hand from the entrance of the knightmare hold.

"I never got your name by the way..." Cécile was about to ask Marc when he told her his name.

"It's Marc actually." Marc reintroduced himself. "Marc Yu. I'm a Filipino of Chinese-Britannian origin."

"Well nice to meet you, Marc." Cécile smiled and shook his gloved hand. "At least it's better than calling you by your serial number."

"Yes, it is." Marc noted that Suzaku was wearing a helmet similar to the Lancelot's head.

"Oh, don't worry about them." Cécile reassured Marc. "He's testing a combat suit Earl Lloyd had invented."

"I see." Marc observed Suzaku doing some punches and kicks with a boxing bag. "He seems to be doing okay..."

"May I ask what you're doing here on the submarine?" Cécile asked, wondering why Marc was on the Ikaruga.

"Aren't you a prisoner or something?" Marc asked, seeing that there weren't any armed Black Knight guards detailed to the SDGSD personnel.

"Not really." Cécile shook her head. "On the contrary, we were rescued by Zero from Yokohama weeks ago..."

"That...seems unusual to me."

"I know." Cécile grinned. "I never expected the head of the Black Knights to actually save us."

"Were you..."

Cécile nodded. "We were accused of trying to overthrow his Majesty's government as a basis of our arrest by MI5 and Special Branch."

"Blast Eden Vital." Marc felt angry after he heard about what happen to Cécile. "They'll pay for this."

"So you're with the Lost Soldiers?"

Suzaku approached Marc, taking off the Lancelot combat helmet from his head.

"Looks like I finally get to meet the pilot of the knightmare Lancelot." Marc stretched out his right arm and hand to shake hands with Suzaku.

"A pleasure to meet a member of the Lost Soldiers." Suzaku reciprocated the gesture and shook hands with him.

"I'm sure."

"He too was arrested with us." Cécile explained to Marc. "But Zero also freed him from custody."

"From what I heard," Suzaku said, holding his Lancelot helmet. "Zero was planning to kill the ex-emperor personally."

"You mean Charles zi Britannia?" Marc sighed. "Just what in the world is he thinking? Put aside the problem of the nation's military backing him, you've got an underground cult that researches into the use of geass as a military weapon with the backing of certain figures in the military."

"Do you know who they are?" Cécile asked Marc after he finished his ranting.

"Yeah." Marc slowly nodded. "Colonel Madd of the Irregulars."

* * *

Command Center, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Your Majesty." Madd greeted Charles when he entered the island's hidden command center. "And to you at well, V.V."

"Greetings, Madd." V.V. replied, eyeing the personnel manning the command center. "I trust that everything on your part has gone well..."

"Indeed. Everyone's been secretly moved here as ordered. As I speak, they're making preparing for anti-knightmare and anti-personnel combat."

"Good." Charles thanked Madd for his report. "Then everything would be in place for the event."

"Should we also prepare for the inevitable as well, Charles?" V.V. asked his younger sibling.

"Perhaps. I'll get Rolo to make preparations with Anya as soon as possible."

"Make it quick."

"Heh. I know that perfectly well, big brother."

* * *

Knightmare Hold, Ikaruga, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Two Black Knight guerrillas were supervising the loading of a Burai Kai knightmare into the hold, as part of Zero's orders since they will be traveling with them for the attack on Kaminenejima.

"Hey, isn't this the knightmare used by the JLF?" One of the guerrillas.

"Yeah, it is." The second guerrilla replied. "From what I've been told so far, the JLF's given them to the Lost Soldiers since they're going for newer models by Kyoto."

"Wonder what kinda knightmares they'll be getting from Kyoto?"

"Search me."

* * *

Beach, near RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc went back to the beach after seeing that the Burai Kais, Lancelot Club and Gekka Prototype were already loaded onto the Ikaruga based from his instructions. All of the Lost Soldiers were standing around, waiting for his arrival. Marc noted that all of them had their weapons and gear on, including their berets and balaclavas.

_Good. Looks like they're all ready for the operation._

When the other Lost Soldiers noticed Marc arriving, they immediately assembled themselves and had their weapons at the ready.

"Attention!" Rai shouted when he gave the order, standing from the side. Marc noted that he was armed with a Heckler and Koch G3A4 assault rifle, already slung on his back.

"All present and accounted for." Rai saluted Marc when he saw him.

"Understood." Marc returned the salute. "Weapons?"

"We're all ready. It's only you, boss..."

"Alright." Marc nodded, turning his attention to the assembled group. They were armed with various assault rifles from HK G36Cs to IZHMASH AK-9s, Tula AS VALs and OC-14-4A Grozas. Marc saw one of them had a Pecheneg GPMG and a Tula VSS Vintorez with a few of them having Fabrique Nationale P90 TR (Triple Rail) submachine guns outfitted with scopes, tactical flashlights and laser designators.

_Unless I'm wrong, Michelle's handling the VSS and Ken with the Pecheneg..._

"In a few minutes, all of us will be joining up with the Black Knights and the anti-Eden Vital Britannians in raiding Kaminenejima." He looked from left to right to see the soldiers still at attention. "I hope you're all ready to know what we're going to face in that island. We're not even sure if they have better weapons and equipment than us."

Some of the soldiers began to look around, but dared not to speak up.

"You got your assigned positions, so remember what you're going to do when we land on the island." Marc said briefly before he coughed. "There will be another briefing for you guys later, though I'm not sure if everyone can attend since I need some of you to be ready with the Mark IV gunships we're going to be using in the raid."

Marc eyed Zero, the Black Knight officer cadre and Kallen alongside Ambrosia, Guilford, Darlton and Nonette. All of them were watching the progress of the speech.

"I know that you all have everyone on why we're joining up with the Britannians. But at this point, it's better if we have a lot of allies on our side to defeat that little shrimp once and for all."

_Damn it. I don't need an audience at this time!_

"Fall out!" Marc ordered his subordinates. They understood and dispersed when Marc approached Rai.

"Is my kit brought on the Ikaruga?"

"Yeah." Rai nodded. "It's up to you really, but I got you a good selection of weapons you can use."

"Thanks." Marc patted Rai's left shoulder. "Keep up the good work. We need to get back on the Ikaruga."

Marc started to walk towards the docked Ikaruga. He managed to eye on Darlton when he passed the scarred man.

"Not a bad speech for starters..." Darlton commented to Marc.

"Not as bad as you think, Darlton?" Marc sneered at the man.

"Perhaps." Darlton eyed the Lost Soldier. "We may be allies for now..."

"For now is right, old timer."

Darlton glared at him.

"Even though we were enemies," Marc said, waving his hand while walking. "I don't want you to die yet. There's some things we need to settle out in the field."

"Hmph." Darlton grinned at his archenemy. "I never knew you cared for me."

"We're allies for now, Darlton. In case you forgot. We need to settle things between us..."

"I'll kindly take your word for it, soldier."

"I have a name, you know." Marc quickly turned his head around.

"Whatever, Number 33." Darlton glared at him.

_I don't need to do this_. Marc ignored him and went back to walking towards the Ikaruga. "When this is over, you and I are going to have a long conversation with a piece of death on it...

Darlton thought about the second to last comment Marc made. _I wonder who was he talking about when he said about the shrimp?

* * *

_Command Center, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"ACHO!"

"Are you alright, big brother?"

V.V. rubbed his nose hard. _Odd? I usually don't have a problem with my nose._

"None at all. I'm all right."

"Master V.V." One of the command center officers reported to V.V. "Cardinal Rolo is now in his respected position alongside the Irregulars."

"Good." V.V. replied. "Have him begin at once."

"Understood, Master."

* * *

Plateau, somewhere on Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

On one of the plateaus in Kaminenejima, Rolo stood proudly with his Vincent knightmare alongside Sancia and the rest of the GX-01 Alpha-equipped Irregulars. Anya was with him in her Tristan at the ready.

**"It's a shame Yoong can't come with us." **Rolo sighed, checking his display. **"He would be a great asset to this group today."**

**"Sir," **Sancia advised Rolo. **"I understand why Sergeant Yoong can't come along. But he was advised by the Colonel in the defense of Kaminenejima."**

**"Ah, perhaps you are right." **Rolo massaged his forehead. **"Still, we need to scout and check the area to make sure no enemies are present."  
**

**"Excuse me, my Lord." **Rolo received a transmission from Lucretia. **"It seems we've confirmed the location of the unknown knightmare. It's currently 10 kilometers from down this plateau."  
**

**"Is this information reliable?" **Anya question Lucretia.

**"According to the information I received," **Sancia replied. **"the target's probability is 80 to 90 percent true. This is only thanks to my geass, _The Order_, and Lucreatia's geass _The Land_, which gives us a wide searching ability." **

**"Hmph..." **Yoong came on the Irregular's transmission. **"As expected from false geass users like yourselves."**

**"Sergeant Yoong." **Anya addressed the Asian soldier. **"I did not expect you to be here."**

**"Colonel gave me some additional orders. I'm just nearby with a platoon of my fellow COSMOS soldiers on Vincents. We're enroute by 10 minutes."**

**"It may be possible that the mysterious knightmare is using the environment down there as a camouflage." **Lucretia suggested to Rolo, as evident by the forests and a small number of mountains.

**"While that is true," **Rolo grinned. **"it won't be able to beat my geass. I'll advance and lead the team to the target. Anya, stay here and rendezvous with Yoong's team as soon as possible."**

**"Yes, my Lord." **Anya said, taking the order.

**"The rest of you,** Rolo gave the rest of his instructions. **"follow me and I will lead you to victory. Sancia and Lucretia, continue to keep an eye out for the target. Dalque and Alice will be my backup."**

**"YES, MY LORD!" **The Irregulars replied in unison, going with him as instructed.**

* * *

**Conference Room, Ikaruga, en route to Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11 Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Ah, you've made it." **Zero spoke from one of the chairs in the conference room, facing away from the visitor when he heard the sliding door open. **"Is everything alright back in Ashford?"**

"Yes, Master." Zero heard the reply of a familiar person.

**"Alright. Is there anything else you wish to convey right now?"  
**

"Miss Cornelia is doing all right. She's being preoccupied with her work as we speak, preparing a test for her high school class."

**"I see. And what of Nunnally?"**

"I beg to inform that you that Nunnally was missing prior to my orders to be in the Ikaruga."

**"What?" **Zero was startled. **"But how can that..."**

"I was not sure of that myself too, Master. But I promise you that I'll do everything to find her."

**"I'll take your word for it," **Zero swinged his chair around to see Sayoko in her pink and white kunoichi garb including her maid cap and yellow scarf. **"Sayoko."**

* * *

Near Forests, somewhere on Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_It's either the target moved somewhere else or I've been provided with the wrong data..._

After Rolo arrived down from the plateau, he moved the Vincent carefully to search around. During the time spent to search for the target, Rolo felt something was not right.

**"I request more time to search the area." **Sancia reported to Rolo. **"The target is already gone."**

**"Very well, Sancia. Do it quick." **Rolo replied, searching the area himself. _Blast. Where did it go..._ He moved around himself while waiting for Sancia's report. Until...**  
**

"What?" Rolo saw on his display that he had tripped on something. "That can't be..."

**"We got him, Sancia." **Alice told Sancia. **"He got him trapped..."**

**"What is this monstrosity?" **Rolo gritted. **"A Gefjun Disturber System? Are you all trying to revolt..."**

**"We were once deemed compatible with the witch's cell..." **Sancia explained. **"We Irregulars from the various refugee camps were selected by Colonel Madd and became his test subjects thanks to his Neutralizers."**

**"Even if we did our orders," **Alice glared at the crippled knightmare. **"we never sold our hearts out to anyone."**

**"Everyone had everything taken from us," **Lucretia also glared at the knightmare. **"War has taken everything from us. Which is why we fought along life and death."**

**"In short," **Dalque pounded her Alpha's knuckles. **"we're all sisters willing to help one another."**

**"So you fakers decided to revolt against the Demon King himself?" **Rolo raised an eyebrow before he grinned, finding himself surrounded. **"Fine then."  
**

The revolting Irregulars noted that the Gefjun Disturber equipment was starting to freeze up.

**"What the?" **Sancia moved her Alpha back.

**"This is the pinnacle of foolishness..." **Rolo warned the Irregulars. **"And I shall start setting an example on all of you."**

Chapter 21 END

* * *

PS - Hope the chapter was a okay. One thing, I just gave the Black Knight's submarine _Ikaruga _as a reference from R2. I decided to put Nonette her because... well she needs more exposure aside from Code Geass video games out there. However in this fic, she's an officer and not a KOTR. Thus, I imagined that she'd be dressed up like Guilford/Darlton at least. Oh yeah, there's foul language. But it's only one time. Yes! I finally added a Marc/Zero scene with some political philosophy. (Raises fist!) Just hope I got the concept of Just War and stuff my Michael Walzer right that political science students and experts won't hound me to death. -_-;

Since I'll be uploading this chapter after Mother's Day, I wish a Happy Mother's Day to all moms of all kinds. I also want to wish my own mom Mother's Day too since she's in the Philippines and I'm in Canada studying.

Reviews are appreciated to help me improve on writing the story better, folks.

There's a Suzaku of the Counterattack reference here. See if you can find it. Same thing with the Metal Gear Peacewalker too.


	23. Assault

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

With the alliance intact, the Black Knights-Lost Soldiers-Anti-Eden Vital Britannians prepare to launch an assault on Kaminenejima against the Eden Vital, led by V.V. alongside Charles zi Britannia. Will the triple alliance be able to defeat them? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 23: Assault

* * *

Command Center, Ikaruga, en route to Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

Ougi asked Zero when he noted the masked leader of the Black Knights was now deep in thought after getting a report that the Ikaruga were at least 20 kilometers before they can get near the beachhead.

**"I'm just wondering about something." **Zero approached Ichijuku's station. **"Ichijuku, how much longer until we approach the island?"**

"Probably ten more minutes." Ichijiku suggested. "Assuming Eden Vital has not either spotted us or deployed any of their maritime forces, assuming I can spot them on radar."

**"I see." **Zero went for the digital map table and stretched out a section of Kaminenejima. **"I thought about this spot here..." **Zero pointed out a cave located in a lower part of the island, consisting of an entrance surrounded by a small beach. **"It may not be much, but we could perhaps send in some of our knightmares to infiltrate the island while the rest divert the majority of Eden Vital's forces."**

"It may not be much, but it seems to be a good idea." Ougi studied the area as well. "You guys have objections?"

"Works like a plan." Tamaki said, stretching his arms. The other ex-NRA guerrillas said the same thing, being confident of what Zero has told them ever since establishing the Black Knights.

**"Carry on with the planning," **Zero said as he exited the command center. **"I need to see some people in the knightmare hold."**

* * *

Knightmare Hold, Ikaruga, en route to Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero stepped into the submarine's knightmare hold, accompanied by a strait jacket-wearing C.C. when she somehow found out that he left the command center. Most of the Lost Soldiers, except Rai and Marc, were in formation with their weapons ported.

"Now that you're all suited up and ready," Marc debriefed his fellow Lost Soldiers again for the last time. Lloyd and Suzaku, with Mariel, Cécile and other SDGSD personnel who willingly came along with them, were on hand to observe them. "I just want you guys to hear out what I have to say."

After a few seconds of silence, Marc went on to continue speaking. "This may be the last time we'll see each other. So because of that, I want to say one thing. It's a wish that I had in mind, but it may sound as a command to some."

Marc cleared his throat. "Survive through all this. That's the only thing I want you all to do."

"How interesting." C.C. whispered next to Zero. "A commanding figure who wants his subordinates to survive, knowing the possibility of dying in the battlefield."

**"He's trying to instill a sense of brotherhood. He went through the same things they did ever since he was brainwashed with them under the military prior to the invasion of Japan." **Zero suggested. **"Besides, he founded the Lost Soldiers and fought Britannia many years ago." **

"That is all. Fall out to your respective assignments." Marc said, giving his final order.

"FALL OUT!" Rai shouted.

"It seems you want to see me." Marc approached them, ensuring his SAS beret was still worn over his balaclava-clad head.

**"I need to discuss with you an addition to the current plans we have."** Zero told Marc.

Marc nodded. "I got that. But aren't you..."

**"Don't worry about me. I'll take care of my own speech later..."**

"Er, that's not what I was asking about, Zero."**

* * *

**

Near Forests, somewhere on Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Why are we here, Nemo?"

Nunnally found herself on Kaminenejima, watching from behind the trees to see Rolo engage the Irregulars on his own.

"The knightmare in the middle is manned by Rolo vi Britannia, your older brother's twin." Nemo said, explaining the details.

"You mean, he's my twin brother?"

Nemo nodded. "You were never told the details; he was kidnapped at a young age by men from Eden Vital. That's the reason why you nor your siblings ever knew about him." The albino girl huffed. "I would not be surprised if your father or some faction loyal to him in the government worked very hard to conceal this fact from the public and from you."

"Then why am I here for?" Nunnally asked Nemo.

"This is the only way I can protect you for good." Nemo told Nunnally. "By starting with Rolo as he is with Eden Vital."

"Eden Vital?"

"Yes. It is allied with your father in assisting him to create a peaceful utopia where Ragnarök can take place, making each and every living or dead human into one being by forcing their subconsciousness whether they like it or not."

_Force every subconsciousness?_

"I realize that it may be complicated for you to understand, Nunnally." Nemo conceded as Nunnally is in her elementary school years.

"No, I understand." The blind girl shook her head. "My father is doing this against my wish for a peaceful world. How can such a world exist if he's forcing people to be part of his plan against their will?"

Nemo stared at Nunnally, seeing her hands clutch the armrests of her wheelchair hard.

"If that is what my father wants, then I don't call that a just and peaceful world. I... I have to do something in order to stop him."

"Then will you fight to achieve your just and peaceful world?"

Nunnally was silent when she heard the question before she said, "Yes."

Nemo noted that she gripped her armrests very hard when Nunnally said her answer.

"I see." Nemo placed a hand on Nunnally's hand. "Don't worry, I'll be with you until the end."

* * *

**"How pathetic."**

Rolo began to work on his counterattacks against the Irregulars after he froze and destroyed the Gefjun Disturber equipment. Dalque tried to rush in against Rolo, only to notice the fists of her GX-01 Alpha were starting to freeze.

**"Take that, you worm!" **Rolo combined his dual MVS swords into a lance before he smacked her away.

**"Move in!" **Sancia and Alice tried to intercept Rolo, the former with a katana and the latter an assault rifle, at the ready.

**"He..." **Rolo noted his opposition. _They don't know who they're fighting against..._

**"He's gone!" **Alice was about to fire her rifle after acquiring a lock-on when her console said there was an error due to a lack of target. **"Sancia..."**

**"I noticed it too, Alice." **Sancia said while gritting her teeth.

**"He's behind me..." **The two turned around quickly to aim their rifles, only for them to see Rolo holding Lucretia's Alpha hostage by pointing one of the MVS lance's bladed tip towards its chest.

**"You're all weak and too slow." **The Irregulars heard Rolo grin. **"While I had a good time, I must see to it that you all surrender or face the wrath of having one of your rebellious comrades executed..."**

"Dammit..." Alice muttered. As much as she would like to rush in, it was impossible for her to know what Rolo has up his sleeve. Rolo then shoved Lucretia towards them.

**"And for your punishment," **Alice and the other Irregulars noted that everything was freezing, starting from the controls all the way to their bodies. **"perish with your bodies frozen."**

**"F-freezing..."**

**"Damn you, Rolo..." **Dalque cursed, feeling cold.

**"Dalque, Sancia..." **The timid Lucretia called for her comrades. **"I'm feeling cold..."**

Rolo watched the Alphas kneel down from being frozen. All of them were not able to fight back due to the need of ensuring their survival.

**"Suffer for trying to revolt against the Demon King himself..."**

* * *

Command Center, Ikaruga, near the shores of Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Ichijiku reported to Ougi. "Zero and the Mark IV have infiltrated Kaminenejima airspace!"

"Good." Ougi observed the screen, seeing that the island's defense systems did not respond to the gunship's intrusion. "Prepare to fire the Tomahawks as planned!"

"Yes sir!" Mutsuki and some of the other command center personnel began preparations to have the submarine's Vertical launching systems (VLS) prepared. Ougi took note when the on-screen displays said that BGM-109C and 109D Tomahawk missiles were being readied for launch.

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, Logre-Class Floating Battleship _Lloegr_, near Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"ALL HAIL EMPRESS AMBROSIA! ALL HAIL EMPRESS AMBROSIA! ALL HAIL EMPRESS AMBROSIA!"

Loud cheering was heard inside the Logre's knightmare hangar after Ambrosia, Empress of Britannia and no longer a princess, entered with Darlton and Guilford by her side.

"SILENCE!" Guilford shouted to the Devicers and support personnel assembled at the hangar, keeping them silent. He and Darlton looked around to ensure everyone was quiet.

"I thank you all for being here today." Ambrosia spoke to everyone inside. She was wearing a Devicer suit like the regular Devicers before her. "Today is the day that we assure the safety of the world after the previous, Charles, has plunged the entire planet into chaos and destruction."

Alongside Ambrosia was Nonette, who was wearing a Devicer suit. Despite being a "special" officer, she chose not to as she didn't want to boast her achievements back in the Britannian Army.

"He once said that people are not equal." Ambrosia said before being silent, remembering the things she did too in the name of maintaining Britannian superiority. "It is true that I have taken place in conflicts to ensure the superiority of Britannia among all things. But the more I reflect upon this, the more I have realized that this is not right."

The Devicers and support personnel were at attention, waiting for Ambrosia to continue.

"What Emperor Charles has said is not right for anyone to conduct oppression against others in the name of conducting human security. I will formally declare an end of Britannian occupation of all Areas and to Pax Britannia!"

* * *

Command Center, Ikaruga, near the shores of Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"We're getting a transmission." One of the command center personnel reported to Ougi. "But it's from Zero sir."

"Let's hear it." Ougi replied, giving the instructions to open it.

"Understood."

**"In negotiations conducted with Her Majesty Ambrosia li Britannia, the Lost Soldiers and Kyoto, we have declared an equal alliance against a new enemy." **The face of Zero appeared on screen, almost startling most of the Black Knights. Ougi could tell that Zero was speaking from the hangar, seeing most of the Burais used by the Black Knights under maintenance.

**"Our old enemy, the Holy Britannian Empire, has disappeared from the face of Earth. But in its place, Charles zi Britannia continues to wage tyranny by taking the tile of _Absolute Demon King_ backed by the Holy Eden Vital." **He clenched his fist and raised it up, across his chest, to make his point. **"From this point on, they are our new enemies."**

**"When the strong oppress the weak, we the Black Knights shall bring our sword down to pass judgement upon the oppressors!" **Zero shouted, shaking his clenched fist. **"To bring our ultimate goal into reality, the Black Knights and our allies shall bring down Charles and Eden Vital for good in the name of justice!"  
**

* * *

Cabin, Mil-Mi SuperHind Mark IV gunship, somewhere near forest, Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems the party has started."

Diethard has commented on the battle on the ground after the Mark IV had flew into the island by flying low to avoid any radar detection. He had a video camera on the side, its power turned on and on his hands.

**"Indeed." **Zero said, cracking his knuckles. **"It seems the Irregulars have decided to revolt against their masters."**

"So what are you going to do?"

**"What am I going to do? I'm going down there and stop Rolo."**

"But how? You don't have a knightmare with you."

**"Just sit back and watch me, Diethard and I'll show you what I'm going to do."  
**

Diethard was a bit shocked to see Zero leap from the Mark IV's cabin. "Uh, was that..."

"We don't have time for that one, Diethard." The Mark IV's pilot, who was from the Lost Soldiers just based on the "used" Britannian infantry uniform, informed Diethard. "We need to head back at once. The submarine's going to give the island a bit of a nasty surprise."

"Understood." Diethard closed the cabin door and saw the incoming Tomahawk missiles going down from the sky.

* * *

Somewhere over the forest, Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"I summon Shinkiro!"**

Zero placed his arms over his chest in an X position before he thrusted them forward while he was falling down towards the ground. Behind him, a black and gold knightmare, with a flight system pack attached on its back and a purple dot on top of its head, materialized from out of nowhere like the last time when Zero had summoned Gawain.

The masked man leaned backwards, entering the summoned knightmare by allowing himself to be remolecularized in order to "enter" Shinkiro from the front.

Shinkiro continued its descent towards the Earth with nothing stopping its path.

* * *

Near Forests, somewhere on Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hm?"

Rolo looked up and saw that the Shinkiro was falling to the Earth, straight on top of him. He quickly moved his Vincent out of the way in time when the Shinkiro landed, kneeling with its left fist clenched on the ground.

**"A splendid entrance!" **Rolo challenged Shinkiro, eyeing the Irregulars now that they were not covered in ice due to an "interruption". **"But I don't think you'll be enough to stop me!"**

**"Prove it!" **Shinkiro moved towards the Vincent, raising its left wrist to fire its Hadron blaster.

_That was close! _Rolo dodged the incoming shot, moving towards the Shinkiro. **"That's good!" **He raised its machine pistol at Shinkiro.

The burst of gunfire did not touch the Shinkiro when an array of hexagonal energy shields appeared in front of it, protecting it from gunfire.

**"Surprised?" **Zero mocked Rolo. **"Allow me to introduce you to the Absolute Defense Territory, a protective shield system that serves the defensive needs of Shinkiro from the likes of you!"**

**"You annoying little..." **Rolo holstered the Vincent's machine pistol and armed itself with the dual MVS lances.

**"I'm ready for you..." **Shinkiro taunted Vincent by urging it to come forward.

**"With pleasure..." **Vincent gladly responded, having the MVS lances in an X formation in front of it before charging forward.

* * *

Command Center, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The command center shook heavily after the Tomahawks had made an impact on the island.

"Your Majesty..." The command center officer reported. "We've been hit by what seems to be Tomahawk missiles. Half of our anti-aircraft defenses are taken out with some minor damage to the facility."

"I see." Charles said, hearing the assessment. V.V. was out, seemingly going on his way to get "things" ready.

"Should we get ready?" Bismarck asked Charles. "The Black Knights are already here, alongside anti-Eden Vital Britannian forces and the Lost Soldiers."

"It is too late for them to stop it." Charles told Bismarck. He then turned his head around, "Of course, it doesn't hurt if you would go out and delay them a bit further."

"Yes, your Majesty." Bismarck slightly bowed before he left the command center, being followed by the masked and cloaked Knights of the Round.

"Soon. Even Zero himself won't be able to stop what is the inevitable."

* * *

Near Forests, somewhere on Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"HMPH! HAH!"**

Rolo manipulated the Vincent to strike the Shinkiro with his dual MVS lance, striking it three times with no avail as Shinkiro was constantly being defended by the Absolute Defense Territory.

_He's not unstoppable. _Rolo thought when he struck the shield. _Everything has its weak point. And this knightmare is not invincible forever._

**"Cardinal!" **Rolo heard a transmission on his controls. **"It's Sergeant Yoong! Anya told me that you're in trouble down there! Just hang in there for a few more minutes. I've got some reinforcements dispatched to assist you..."**

Rolo noted a few of the Vincents moved down from the plateau towards the front area of the forest, counting six in total. However, the Irregulars were on hand to intercept them. _Must be COSMOS. Good! I need all the help they can give me._

**"Spread out!" **The COSMOS squad leaders gave the order. The Vincents under his command went to spread out and clash against the Irregulars.

"What the hell?" As good as the COSMOS soldiers did to hold out against the Irregulars, something surprising had emerged out of the forests. "It's that knightmare!"

The Mark Nemo appeared from the forest, using its multiple slash harkens to take out four of the six COSMOS-piloted Vincents out of commission. The Irregulars joined in to assist the Mark Nemo in taking them out as well, using their assault rifles in gunning down the two remaining Vincents before the knightmares turned their attention to Rolo.

**"It's just you and me now, it seems..." **Zero smirked when he saw most of the Vincents sent to aid Rolo went destroyed.

**"It seems you know my trump card yet." **Rolo taunted Zero when he saw Mark Nemo was near his knightmare. **"TAKE THIS!"**

_What the hell is that? _Zero noted that ice was trying to build up near Shinkiro's feet.

Really fast.

**"Got you now, oh leader of the Black Knights." **Rolo saw the ice going up from the ground to his legs, slowly approaching Shinkiro's body. The Irregulars aimed their rifles at Rolo. Strangely enough, the Mark Nemo was nowhere to be found after it trashed most of the Vincents dispatched to back up Rolo.

**"Don't try anything..." **Rolo glared at the Irregulars, having his left Needle Blazer aimed at Shinkiro's chest. **"One false move and he'll get it! I'm not joking!"**

A standoff took place between the two parties, both of them wanting to get an advantage over the other. With Rolo's Needle Blazer aimed right in front of Shinkiro's chest, he would have an easy victory at least in terms of psychological warfare when he would tell the tale of defeating the Black Knights' leader.

The Mark Nemo emerged from the forest, jumping towards Rolo with its slash harkens at the ready.

**"Another player?" **Rolo stared at the incoming knightmare. **"I see."**

* * *

Command Center, Ikaruga, near the shores of Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"There you are." Ougi said after he saw Marc enter the command center.

"One of your guys told me to come." Marc explained. "What's up?"

"We just launched the Tomahawks on Kaminenejima." Ougi pointed to the digital overhead map on the screen, which showed points where the missiles struck.

"So this means we move out?"

"Zero gave the instructions to immediately move out. Though I wonder how, it's not like we have aerial units that can be used to equip our knightmare forces."

"Understood. I'll get some of my people to mobilize our gunships."

* * *

Near Forests, somewhere on Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"So you evaded it? How interesting..."**

Rolo smirked when he saw the Mark Nemo dodge his right Needle Blazer on it despite his geass' ability to freeze time to his advantage and use ice. He observed the Mark Nemo was about to go for another offensive against him.

**"You dodged my wired geass." **Rolo saw the Mark Nemo glared at him. **"I'm not surprised to see that possibility, coming from a knightmare like you after hearing about your debut back in the ghettos."****  
**

**"But even if you possess such great power." **Rolo maneuvered the Vincent to move close to the Mark Nemo fast. He then used his geass to entrap it. **"You won't be able to stop me."**

The Mark Nemo had seemingly stopped in its tracks when it crouched, at arm's length from hitting Rolo when he used his geass. The Vincent activated both its Needle Blazers, hitting the center of the giant knightmare's chest.

**"From this point on," **Rolo dashed away from the Mark Nemo after he completed his work. **"time shall move once more..." **

The Mark Nemo exploded from the precision of Rolo's Needle Blazers when they fired at its chest. A knightmare should not survive at all after being hit by anti-knightmare weapons, especially if they were hit at least twice.**  
**

* * *

Knightmare Hangar, Logre-Class Floating Battleship _Lloegr_, near Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"After bombardment of Kaminenejima's complete..." Ambrosia gave her instructions to Darlton and Guilford, now wearing their maroon Devicer uniforms. "Immediately deploy all knightmares that have the flight packs given to us by Kyoto on our Sutherlands. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your Highness!" Both men replied.

"Good." Ambrosia was wearing a maroon Devicer uniform with a headset on her right ear. It hugged her figure well, but Darlton had some flashbacks to the time Cornelia was in her "special" swimwear back at Prince Clovis' beach resort. He shrugged it off his mind and went to his flight pack-equipped Gloucester alongside Darlton.

**"Ambrosia, you there?"**

Ambrosia heard Nonette's voice on her headset**. ****"What is it?"**

**"I was wondering where you are. That's all?"**

**"Are you in your knightmare?"**

**"Yes. Just waiting for the signal to be deployed."**

**"You're in command of the Valkyrie Squadron. I hope you have not objections?"**

**"None at all."**

**"Good."**

**"But I have one request, my dear?"**

The empress was a bit startled. **"And what's that?"**

**"Survive."**

The woman stared at her personal Gloucester, watching technicians mount the flight pack onto its back.

**"I understand, Nonette. The same thing goes for you too."**

* * *

Near Forests, somewhere on Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

From the grey smoke appeared a different kind of knightmare. Standing in front of the Vincent and the other knightmares was a humanoid-looking knightmare. It had claw-tipped fingers and flowing hair at the back of its head, shaped in a half dome in black. The lower half had the impression of human lips, closed as if the mouth was closed.

**"So you used your exoskeleton as a decoy when my Needle Blazers were at hand." **Rolo glared at the humanoid Mark Nemo. **"How interesting."**

Rolo tried to use his geass on the Mark Nemo. However, the knightmare dashed away as if sensed ice was approaching it.

_What? _Rolo tried again and again, but the knightmare kept evading the ice whenever it appeared on the ground nearby.

**"Alice, what are you doing?" **Sancia asked when she saw Alice's GX-01 try to make a dash towards Rolo's rear while he was distracted fighting the Mark Nemo.

**"Two against one, eh? I love the interesting odds." **Rolo was pleased to see the odds were against him. Just as the Mark Nemo and the GX-01. **"Take this!"**

The two knightmares were seemingly frozen in time, being a few inches near the Vincent.

**"You two have no right to hold the power of the witch." **Rolo combined his MVS swords together to form a lance**. ****"Perish!" **

As the Vincent was about to strike the Mark Nemo, he noticed that its fingers were moving.

**"What's this?" **Rolo was alarmed. **"You can't move in my absolute territory while my geass is activated..."**

**"Time does not mean zero, Rolo vi Britannia..." **Alice glared at Rolo, shocked to see the GX-01's left hand slowly move.

**"Have you completely forgotten that time does not stop for good?" **Rolo heard a voice, belonging to Nunnally. However, he noted her anger and hatred towards him.

**"Impossible!" **Rolo decided to use his machine pistol as well. **"Both of you can't move while time's still..."**

The two knightmares did not bother to stop and listen to Rolo's claims when they dashed together towards the Vincent, wrecking it with the Mark Nemo's claws and the katana from Alice's GX-01.

* * *

Knightmare Hold, Ikaruga, en route to Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kallen was about to board a new Guren that Rakshata had prepared for her on behalf of Kyoto, wearing her red Devicer suit. The Indian scientist told her that the knightmare has not been tested in battle, but assured her that it's the same knightmare she used aside from a few modifications such as the new claw arm and a permanently attached flight system on its back.

_That's really reassuring._ Kallen wanted to talk to Rakshata and ask her to test it herself. The knightmare was now kneeling, waiting for its pilot to board.

"Hey!" Kallen turned around to see Ken coming towards her. She noticed he was wearing his Britannian infantry uniform and tactical vest. He did not his Britannian SAS beret nor his balaclava on as they were alone in the meantime.

"You're going out, Ken?" Kallen pointed to the slinged G36K on his neck.

"Most likely on a knightmare. I was...suppose to be with some of my comrades on a Hind, but that changed."

"Oh." Kallen blinked.

Ken asked his older twin sister. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Kallen shook her head before she placed a hand on her younger twin's shoulder. "We're about to fight out there and..." Kallen paused, trying to find the right words. "I want to know that I love you. I don't know if we'll survive this..."

Ken smirked. "Yeah." He placed his clenched right hand over his left chest. "I love you, too."

Kallen was now about to get to the Guren when she heard her brother say, "I know you can do it, nee-san!"

The red-haired girl turned around and smiled at him, watching Ken run towards one of the Mark IV gunships.

* * *

Lloyd, Mariel and Cécile were standing right in front of the kneeling Lancelot Club and Gekka Prototype, awaiting for their respective masters to enter.

"So this is the war machines the Lost Soldiers are using?" Lloyd went forward to touch the Club's leg. "Especially the Club..."

"Sounding nostalgic, aren't we?"

Marc, Rai and Suzaku greeted Lloyd and the others when they went to see the two knightmares. Marc and Rai were in their usual gear, with the exception of the former being armed with a Heckler and Koch G36K assault carbine, equipped with a Navy Trigger Group, and a CZ 75 SP-01 Tactical pistol on his right leg holster. Equipped with a picatinny railing and tandem sight mounts to hold a AN/PVS-14 night vision monocular scope and a EOTech EXPS3-0 reflex sight, it was more than ready to be fired in day or night. Rai had an IZHMASH AK-9 silenced assault rifle and a Glock 17C pistol, the latter holstered on his left leg. His rifle had a mounted PSO-1 scope on the receiver with an AK scope mount. Marc was the only one among the two who had a Kukri knife sheath strapped on his rear.

"Indeed." Lloyd addressed Marc. "It looks like you've been really using the Club that well."

"So I did." Marc replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Suzaku asked the three ex-SDGSD personnel. "I thought you're checking on the Lancelot..."

"Not anymore." Lloyd smirked. "We're done already."

Suzaku stared at Lloyd, who raised an eyebrow. _Seems like he has a surprise._

"You guys are going out there?" Mariel asked the trio. They nodded in reply.

"Good luck." Suzaku wore the helmet of his Lancelot combat suit, running towards his Lancelot knightmare after giving a nod to Rai. The white-haired Eurasian returned the gesture before he went up towards the Gekka's cockpit.

Cécile stopped Marc from climbing up the Club's cockpit by softly touching his left shoulder. "So you're going to battle with the others?"

Marc nodded, "Yeah. This is it. It's the path of no return for all of us." He took a deep breath. "Eden Vital and Charles' actions could do something that would destroy the stability of the Earth. Like the Black Knights and the those from Britannian who came to ally with them, I want to stop them from doing something that can change the world forever to our disadvantage."

"Then I won't keep you." Cécile replied after hearing his thoughts. "But please, be careful."

"I know." Marc did the two-finger salute. He eyed Rai climbing up his Gekka.

_It's a good idea he and Suzaku took the time to amend their ties. _

* * *

Near Forests, somewhere on Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero dismounted from the Shinkiro after he made it kneel, approaching Rolo's wrecked Vincent. He watched the Eden Vital cardinal climb his way out of his knightmare, wounded from the previous attack.

"It seems that I have lost." Rolo murmured, falling on the ground and leaning on his Vincent.

"Perhaps you have." Zero knelt in front of Rolo and allowed the front portion of his helmet to retract, revealing his face.

"My god..." Rolo was shocked to see who Zero was. "I thought I had no brother and sister when I was taken..."

"You thought wrong..."

Rolo reached out to touch the semi-unmasked Zero on his right shoulder.

"I didn't know that I had a twin brother..."

Anya's Tristan came to land next to the wrecked Vincent, going down via zip line.

Lelouch watched Rolo cough out a bit of blood.

"Anya..." Rolo gasped when he spoke to the young girl. "When you were assigned to Eden Vital, did you spy on me on behalf of the emperor?"

Anya nodded.

"I see." Rolo closed his eyes, still holding onto Zero's right shoulder. "It seems that even in a high-ranking position in Eden Vital, the emperor decides to watch my own back."

Zero said nothing and listened to what he said. He heard Rolo laugh for the last time.

"Why was my life...like this?" Rolo said his last before dropped his arm onto the grass.

Fully covering his face, he looked above to see the Logre-Class Floating Battleship fire its cannons all over Kaminenejima while dropping its knightmare cargo onto the ground.

"It seems I need to get back." Zero said, eyeing his Shinkiro after deciding to leave Rolo's corpse behind. Anya gently unhooked the necklace with a heart-shaped locket and threw it to Zero.

"Take this." Anya said calmly. "There is some information that you can use while you're here."

Zero took the locket. _Why is she not fighting back?_

**"We wish to help as well." **Zero heard Sancia's request to help when he entered Shinkiro's cockpit.

**"Alright. Since you helped me defeat Rolo, I'll probably need all the help I can get."**

* * *

Command Center, Eden Vital Base, Kaminejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Madd was both furious and worried at the multiple screens shown from hidden cameras stragetically placed throughout the island. On one screen, it showed the deployment of anti-Eden Vital Britannian Sutherlands led by Guilford and Darlton. On another one, some of Eden Vital's own Sutherlands and Vincents were being crushed by Black Knight Burais and Sutherlands, being assisted by some of the Lost Soldiers' Burai Kai knightmares led by Rai's Gekka Prototype.

"Goddamit!" Madd snarled in anger when he saw the third security screen showing a part of the base's interior, showing some Black Knight guerrillas and anti-Eden Vital Britannian soldiers cooperating in engaging against COSMOS-led Eden Vital soldiers.

"What should we do, sir?" One of the command center personnel asked the bald man.

"We need to hold the line!" Madd told them. "Reinforce our forces in the interior to prevent more intrusions into the base! Have any available knightmares mobilized to face off against any enemy knightmare."

"Understood, Colonel!"

* * *

Corridor, somewhere in Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

V.V. and Charles were walking in a corridor by themselves somewhere in the base, both without escorts or bodyguards of any kind.

"Will you be alright, Charles?" V.V. asked his younger brother before the base shook hard.

"You shouldn't worry about me..." Charles smiled to reassure his older brother. "I've sent my knights to aid your forces in holding off the opposition, so there shouldn't be any problems when we get there."

"I see." V.V. nodded when he heard the answer.

"We can't waste any more time." Charles advised V.V. "Those fools are coming in and if they come in here any further, we won't be able to recreate the Earth and kill the gods."

* * *

Somewhere in Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"We got them!"**

Around 5 Sutherlands belonging to both the Black Knights and the anti-Eden Vital Britannians were able to gun down Eden Vital Sutherlands and Gloucesters after spotting the trident insignia on them.

**"Enemy knightmare force in the southern region of Kamine Island is all..." **One of the Black Knight guerrillas radioed back to the Ikaruga. **"What the hell..."**

**"Is something going on out there?" **The guerrilla had a reply back from Mutsuki, a bit confused about the message.

**"What the fuck are you? You're suppose to be dead! We shot ya to pieces!"**

Automatic gunfire came raining down on the enemy knightmares despite having their limbs organically regenerate.

* * *

Sky above Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Suzaku, in his Lancelot Albion alongside a few Sutherlands with flight packs assisted the land forces by firing their weapons. He fired at the enemy knightmares with his VARIS until he noticed that their limbs were regenerating.

**"Stop firing!" **Suzaku radioed to all friendly forces via an allied frequency. **"Enemy knightmares cannot be defeated by conventional means. They just regenerate to heal the damage?"**

**"He's right!" **One of the airborne Sutherlands added. **"It's like they're some kinda zombie or something...****  
**

**"What?" **Ambrosia was heard, shocked at the news. **"If this is true, then this would change everything."**

**"What do we do now?" **Suzaku noted Nonette's airborne Gloucester with Valkyrie Squadron Sutherlands airborne as well, armed with either Giant Cannons mounted on either arm or a Lance.

_At this point, firing all of our weapons won't do them any good._

**"All aerial units..." **Suzaku made contact with some of the flight pack-equipped Sutherlands. **"have your forces divided to assist the main units on the ground. The rest of you, stay put. I'll be on of the vanguards..."**

_

* * *

_

Near Forests, somewhere on Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"So they regenerate?" **Zero said when he heard the reports. **"Must be the work of that man's geass."**

**"Any ideas?" **Lucretia asked.

Zero and the others, including Mark Nemo, looked up at the sky to see the arrival of unknown knightmare platforms piloted by unknown men with capes and white masks bearing the seal of Eden Vital, standing proud with arms crossed against their chest. Leading them was a knightmare belonging to Bismarck Waldstein called the Galahad, a black and purple custom knightmare created for his use with a large sheath on its back to hold his personal anti-knightmare sword, the Excalibur.

**"We need to move." **Zero frowned upon seeing them. **"The Knights of Rounds have just arrived..."**

Zero maneuvered his Shinkiro to move towards the Eden Vital base, cleverly hidden in the moutains. The Mark Nemo followed it close behind.

**"Let's follow him." **Sancia gave the order to her Irregulars subordinates.

The Irregulars raced off together with the Shinkiro and Mark Nemo, hoping that they can stop Eden Vital by themselves.

* * *

Somewhere in Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Shit!" **

Rai saw the arrival of the Knights of Rounds led by Bismarck. **"Boss. We got trouble..."**

**"Yeah." **Marc saw Bismarck's Galahad leading the force from the seat of his Lancelot Club. **"I trust that the black and purple knightmare belongs to Bismarck..."**

**"You're right about that." **Marc heard the voice of Edgar Darlton from his personal Gloucester. **"He's Emperor Charles' personal knight. Not to mention the leader of his Knights of Round."**

**"I wonder why they all have the same cape and white mask on, not to mention the spandex suit?"**

**"We don't know." **Claudio replied. **"But there's one thing for sure. We're in deep trouble."  
**

* * *

Sky above Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Fools!" **Bismarck shouted when he drew out the Galahad's Excalibur from its sheath. **"All of you dare oppose his majesty and his glorious plans he has for the entire world?"**

**"I don't trust anything that involves him!" **A Black Knight guerrilla shouted from the ground, gripping his Burai's machine pistol hard. All of the other Black Knights and Britannian knightmare Devicer under Ambrosia shouted their discontent towards Bismarck.

**"Bismarck Waldstein!" **Bismarck heard a radio message from Ambrosia's personal Gloucester. **"You still pledge your loyalty to my father even when this madness is involved?"**

Bismarck raised an eyebrow when he heard Ambrosia's remarks towards him.** "You say my loyalty towards your father is madness?"  
**

The seemingly one-eyed man began to laugh.

**"Madness!" **Bismarck shouted loud more before he raised Excalibur. **"This...IS...BRITANNIA!"**

**"Oh yeah?" **One of the Lost Soldiers' SuperHind Mark IV gunships piloted by Domingo approached Bismarck's Galahad when Michelle fired the gunship's Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23 23mm automatic cannon, mounted on the UPK-23-250 gunpod.

**"Hmph!" **Bismarck ripped out the stitch on his left eye, which revealed his geass. He then moved his Galahad to dodge all of the cannon shots at very fast rates. **"Attack!" **

**"Hold the line!" **Nonette charged in response, leading the Valkyries to clash first against the Knights of Round.

**"I've received a report from Zero, saying that he had penetrated the mountain base with some allies." **Ambrosia told her allies, fighting with the Valkryies and Nonette against a few knights. **"We need to give him time to destroy the enemy from within!"**

**"Yes, your Highness!" **replied the Valkryies in unison.**  
**

* * *

Knightmare Hold, Ikaruga, en route to Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lloyd was chasing after Cécile, who was wearing her personal black and yellow Devicer suit, towards a chubby-like Sutherland.

"What are you doing Cécile?" Lloyd questioned the purple-haired woman. "If you go out there with the Sutherland Club, you'll die..."

"I know that!" Cécile shouted at Lloyd. "They need all the help they can get." Cécile approached near one of the Sutherland Clubs painted in a white color with a Lancelot-like head unit.

"Cécile..." Lloyd moaned when he heard her insistence to fight.

"I'm going out there..." Cécile went up a flight of stairs towards the Sutherland Club's cockpit hatch. "Besides, you have Mariel to support you."

Lloyd could only watch Cécile as she made her way towards the hatch.

_Marc. Don't worry, I'm coming to help!

* * *

_Somewhere in Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc and Rai were standing next to each other with their knightmares, blasting away at the enemy Sutherlands and Gloucesters despite regenerating their damage and limbs, now having the impression of clenched teeth on their head units.

**"Unless we do something about this, we're doomed." **Rai told Marc after he used the hand gun to drive some of the Sutherlands back from him. **"Not to mention that they're looking creepier and creepier by the minute."**

**"Agreed!" **Marc took aim with the VARIS at one of the incoming Sutherlands that tried to attack Claudio's Gloucester while assisting his Darlton brothers. Aiming at the legs, Marc took quick and snappy aims to render the knightmare legless.

For the time being.

**"Listen, Rai! I may have to head inside Eden Vital. It seems to me that it's the work of someone's geass..."**

**"You mean in the mountain?"**

**"Yeah! If these guys can't die permanently, then it means there's a source." **Marc took aim at the sky and fired some more with his VARIS. When he saw a Gloucester trying to reach for his arm, the Lancelot Club's Blaze Luminous on its left arm was activated. It then smacked at the Gloucester like it was a mosquito trying to suck a person's blood.** "From this point on, you take command of the others."**

**"I got it..." **Rai replied with hesitation before he made the Gekka Prototype activate chaff smoke to confuse the enemy knightmares. He got the Gekka Prototype's Katen Yaibato and brandished it, allowing Marc to move towards the mountains of Kaminenejima. When the smoke got clear, five Sutherland with teeth head units tried to approach the Gekka Prototype like zombies.

**"Come on! Who wants a piece of me?" **Rai yelled, challenging them while the knightmare pointed the giant anti-knightmare sword towards them.

* * *

Cockpit, Type-02/F1A Guren Flight-Enabled Version, Sky above Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Kallen had a hard time clashing against the Knights of Round in the air. However, she had a hard time wracking her mind on facing the Galahad. Despite being equipped with the best knightmare ever, the red-haired girl noted that the Galahad likes to moves fast, uses its big, long Excalibur to slash at her and launch all ten slash harkens while dodging her attacks very fast.

"I just don't get it..." Kallen was about to lose her temper. "How can you..."

She had her luck change when two Valkyrie Sutherlands fired their cannons at the Galahad's rear, forcing him to dodge the shots meant for him.

"That was close..." Kallen panted when she saw the Galahad engage the Valkyrie Squadron.

**"Nee-san!" **Kallen picked up a radio frequency from Ken. She gave him the frequency to her knightmare if ever he needed help.

**"What is it?" **

**"You mind giving your little brother a hand? I could use a little breathing space."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Just a bit surrounded by the enemy Sutherlands. They're getting creepy with the teeth on their head units."**

**"I'm coming! Keep them busy, Ken!"  
**

Kallen moved down to the Earth to help her brother, who was piloting a dark navy blue Sutherland Club while her retreat was being covered by the SuperHind, Ambrosia and Suzaku. She saw the prototype Sutherland fighting off the opposition with only its slash harkens and using its Blaze Luminous shields on its arms to protect itself from harm.

_Dammit! Why can't Ken pick a better knightmare instead of one that doesn't have much offensive hardware?_

**"Get away from him!" **Kallen used the Guren Flight's 43mm grenade launcher mounted on its left forearm to keep the zombie-like Sutherlands back. Ken assisted by using the Sutherland Club's slash harkens to stun them while Kallen moved in for the finish, albeit temporarily, by using the right arm's fukushahado to fire radiation blasts to "kill" the Sutherlands.

**"You all right?" **Ken asked his sister.

**"Yeah!" **Kallen replied. **"These guys are giving all of us a pushover."**

**"I know. Even the elite Britannians are being driven to their hardest. Including my boss."**

**"Speaking of which, where are our leaders when we need them?"** Kallen fired her hand gun against the Sutherlands that have regenerated once more. Ken managed to pick up a discarded machine pistol from one of the Burais destroyed by the enemy Gloucesters and joined in to help his older sibling. Nearby, a few Black Knight Burais fired their machine pistols at the regenerating Sutherlands and Gloucesters. When some of them ran out of ammo, the Burais went to unarmed combat. One of them used its Protectors built on its hands to guard it from incoming punches.

**"That's what I like to know, sis." **Ken fired the machine pistol's underbarrel grenade launcher at a Gloucester that had raised its arm towards him. **"Dammit! Get back, you zombie wannabee!"**

* * *

Near Mountains, somewhere in Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_There it is..._

Marc was near the mountains of Kaminenejima. Though he was briefed that the entrance of Eden Vital's mountain base was somewhere else, he decided to go and make one himself.

"No time for remembering..." Marc murmured, having the Lancelot Club raise the VARIS. "Gotta get inside pronto!"

The Lancelot Club aimed the VARIS and alinged its metal sights before it fired the rifle. To his surprise, a portion of the mountain had easily crumbled.

"Whoa..." Marc whistled. "Must've been made thoroughly hollow for years by Eden Vital."

Not caring if anyone had spotted him, Marc decided to enter the knightmare-sized hole and zip through.

From a short distance, the Shinkiro, Mark Nemo and the Irregulars had spotted the Club's actions from a distance and went through the hole, following it.

* * *

Cockpit, Mark Nemo

* * *

"Are you following that black and gold knightmare, knowing that your brother is inside?"

Nemo asked Nunnally, who was piloting the now humanoid knightmare, moving behind the Shinkiro.

"Is Zero my brother?" Nunnally asked the doll.

"Yes." Nemo replied without any emotion, as typical of it.

"Brother or not," Nunnally insisted. "I'm going along. It's the only way of ending my father's madness."

"How admirable of you."

* * *

Corridor, somewhere in Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Move out! We've got intruders making their way towards the base!"

A team of nine COSMOS soldiers were mobilized from one of the many corridors of Eden Vital's mountain base, porting Heckler and Koch G36Cs compact assault rifles and MP7A1 submachine guns. They were all running towards their assignment, which was to reinforce their comrades fighting off a Black Knight-Lost Soldiers-Britannian invasion force that has penetrated the base's interior.

"What the?" The soldiers' path was blocked by a familiar man with a particular orange monocle-like item over his left eye, wearing his black boots and stylish white and purple jacket and pants. "You're Jeremiah Gottwald of the army's Purist Faction!"

"Traitor!" One of the COSMOS soldiers took aim with a Heckler and Koch G36K at Jeremiah, having the rifle's selector switch at full automatic. "What the heck are you doing associating with the anti-Eden Vital forces out there?"

"Hmph!" Jeremiah drew out his long blade from his right arm. "I don't dare associate myself with lot like you."

"But it doesn't matter! You're just one man and you're facing off against nine of us. So base on numbers, we win!"

"I don't think so..." A female voice rang out from behind the child soldiers. Sayoko was in her kunoichi garb, looking ready to fight. When they all turned around, two of the COSMOS soldiers were immediately killed by multiple kunais hurled on their bodies.

Jeremiah followed Sayoko's initial attack, charging to the seven remaining COSMOS soldiers and began to hack and slash them. Even with their augmented senses and meta-human strength, they were no match for a maid/covert kunochi and a cyborg/ex-Purist commander.

* * *

Cockpit, Lancelot Club

* * *

"Nothing much around here." Marc observed his surroundings as he infiltrated the mountain base with his Lancelot Club, using its sensors to track down any other enemies, whether they're soldiers or knightmares. So far, he escaped from some Sutherlands that were after him after they regenerated from being shot by the Club's VARIS.

"There's a door up ahead." Marc noticed a sliding door up ahead. Seeing that no further enemies were around, the Eurasian made the Club kneel down before he went out from the cockpit and jumped down. Already had his G36K at the ready, Marc ported the assault carbine and proceeded inside.

* * *

Corridor, somewhere in Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Take this!" Jeremiah grabbed one of the COSMOS soldier's left arm, which was about to bring down a combat knife's blade on his neck. The cyborg countered by using his left hand to twist the soldier's left arm, forcing him to drop his knife. Jeremiah followed the offensive by horizontally slashing his neck.

"Ack!" The soldier began to drown in his own blood, going on his knees when his hands instinctively went for his slashed neck.

Sayoko made dashes towards the six remaining soldiers, using her kunais to kill each one of them when she dashed near every soldier she encountered.

"Get back!" The last COSMOS soldier was about to use a fragmentation grenade, taken from his tactical vest. He felt something sharp protrude through his chest.

"Gahhh..." The soldier moaned, dropping his grenade complete with the safety pin on.

"It seems our work is done." Sayoko said, twirling her kunais.

"I spotted a few knightmares that infiltrated the base." Jeremiah told the kunoichi. "Among them my master and the leader of the Lost Soldiers."

"Do you know where they're going?"

"Follow me."

The two ran down the corridor, leading towards the mountain base's main floor.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"It seems he went this way."**

Zero halted his Shinkiro next to the kneeling Club. The masked man dismounted from his knightmare, leaving it standing up.

**"Leave me." **Zero instructed the Irregulars and the Mark Nemo. **"I'll follow him down. I may be able to get him to locate the source to all our current problems."**

**"Understood, Zero." **Sancia replied, leading her Irregulars to another part of the base. The Mark Nemo, on the other hand, didn't leave after Zero entered the sliding door.**

* * *

**Long Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"This sure is damn long..."

Marc moaned as he slowly walked on the corridor, aiming his G36K around for potential hostiles. _Where does this corridor lead to? So far, I'm seeing arrays of metal boxes in some parts of this area..._

Unknown to him, a Britannian Marine Corp. Sikorsky Cypher UAV hovered over Marc's head. It silently took a photo of him and was about to exfiltrate when it was mangled and twisted.

"What the?" Marc aimed up, seeing the Cypher drop onto the ground after it was twisted up.

**"You should watch out for that." **Zero said, walking behind Marc. **"It's a Cypher UAV of the Britannian Marine Corp. It was trying to get a photo of you."**

"Then I thank you kindly." Marc thanked Zero, lowering his G36K.

The alarm blared out loud after the Cypher was destroyed. From the upper corridors above the two, two Tengu ninjas leaped down and ready with either ninjatos, G36K and G36Cs assault rifles and Fabrique Nationale P90 submachine guns.

"Ninjas!" Marc blurted, aiming their G36K at them from a short distance.

**"Must be meant to protect the inner sanctum of this base." **Zero theorized, cracking the knuckles on his two hands. A few seconds later, more Tengu ninjas came leaping down from the upper corridors and from several sliding doors from beyond door the long corridor.

"Master!" Zero looked up to see Jeremiah and Sayoko leap down from the upper corridor.

**"You two made it in time..." **Zero greeted the two fighters.

"Master..." Sayoko greeted Zero.

"We are here in time to help you." Jeremiah told Zero before he looked down the ground to see the Tengus moving in towards the quartet.

"What do we do now?" Sayoko asked Zero.

**"It's time to fight..." **Zero boomed, raising his left arm while allowing his cape to flutter. **"and end this madness."**

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Marc raised his G36K and had his right index finger move the selector switch from full to semi-automatic.

Chapter 23 END

* * *

PS - Apologies for a late update. My excuses consist of being lazy, playing the new Metal Gear Peace Walker for PSP, playing Alpha Protocol for the PS3 and writing the midterm for my Political Science, which is on resistance, and on logic, which is a subject I need for my BA degree's general requirements. For now, let me know how the chapter is. Thanks. Perhaps the chapter can be (minimally) done in one and a half chapter for the conclusion IMO. I have a MGS 2 reference on this chapter BTW. Check it out. Tengu ninjas galore! Notice how I have the word _madness_ planted on this fic.

So this chapter here is the debut of the Sutherland Club, one of the rejected knightmares for the Lost Colors game. Strange though, it's only main weapon is the slash harken.

Congrats to my countrymen back home! Noynoy Aquino is now the president of the Philippines! I voted for the guy in absentee voting since I'm in Vancouver. I just hope he can continue the work his parents have done in politics.

Anyways, let me how I did especially since it's been a while since I updated. Same thing with the Black Knights/Lost Soldiers/Britannians led by Ambrosia coalition against Eden Vital. Thanks and happy reading!

Sigh! I miss doing my FMP writings. I wonder if any of you readers are able to read my AU FMP fics.


	24. All out fight

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Now with war going all out against Eden Vital, Zero and a few others infiltrate Eden Vital's mountain base to defeat the group's leadership in Kaminenejima. Can the group succeed and defeat them before their forces are completely overwhelmed by Eden Vital's forces sent to stop them? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 24: All-out fight

* * *

Long Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Move out! Get them at once!"

Several Tengu ninjas had leaped from the upper corridors above Zero, Marc, Jeremiah and Sayoko, forcing the four to be on the defensive.

"What should we do, master?" Sayoko took cover behind a metal box, peeking out only to hurl several kunais at the ninjas. However, her efforts were in vain when the ninjas skillfully blocked the incoming projectiles with their ninjatos. She noted that the long corridor that columns at each side with a metal box next to them, which would give the team good cover.

"We press forward..." Jeremiah said calmly, taking a discarded Fabrique Nationale P90 submachine gun from a Tengu ninja the ex-Purist killed by stabbing him on his chest. after the ninja tried to attack him from above, followed by slamming him onto the ground and stabbing him on the head. "We can't delay our movements or the deaths of our comrades will be for nothing."

**"Right on, Jeremiah." **In his gloved hands, Zero held the heads of two Tengu ninjas made unconscious after he slammed them together twice. **"Let's get going. Our only chance is to move forward and take out Eden Vital once and for all." **The masked Black Knights leaders tossed the ninjas on the corridor's walls like yesterday's trash.

Taking cover alongside Sayoko, Marc conducted some blindfiring with his Heckler and Koch G36K assault carbine against the incoming ninjas in order to distract them. "I need someone to distract them."

"On it." Jeremiah fired the P90 at the ninjas, forcing some of them to deflect the 5.7mm bullets with the ninjatos.

"Here goes." Marc removed the safety pins of M67 frag grenades, hurling them together towards a group of Tengu ninjas, consisting of at least six. The ninjas were busy deflecting the bullets that they didn't realize the grenades were at their feet when they exploded.

"And we've got contact..." Marc took cover behind the box after the explosion occurred, leaning out against to aim via the International Technologies Lasers Multi-purpose Aiming Reflex Sight (ITL MARS) reflex sight attached on the G36K's picatinny railing. _Better aim at their feet._

Ninja after ninja went down on their ground after they got hit in the leg after Marc aimed at it near their feet. Jeremiah saw what he had done and decided to follow his lead.

"I wonder if they're the only soldiers that are gonna give us a hard time or what?"

* * *

Abandoned City, somewhere in Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

A 3-man Lost Soldiers squad consisting of Michael, Jean and Henri had their hands full. Fighting alongside Black Knight guerrillas and Britannian soldiers under Ambrosia's orders, the former armed with various AK weapons and recently the HK G36A2 assault rifles and the latter armed with their standard Colt M-13 bullpup assault rifle, they engaged Eden Vital soldiers now wearing Russian MVD 3-color tropical camouflage BDUs and tanker helmets with tactical gear including vest, holster and a balaclava.

"Damn, these guys are giving us a run for the money!" Jean yelled out, firing the Pecheneg GPMG at the incoming Tenju commando soldiers in a prone position near the concrete building of what appears to be a 3-story building. For the past few minutes now, they've been taken heavy fire from the enemy's assault and GPMG fire. The commandos were not only firing their weapons at the Lost Soldiers, Black Knights and Britannians with their bullets trying to fly straight at them, but there were times when the bullets flew sidewards or went to a curve. In fact, some of the bullets fired by the commandos when for their targets in a zig zag manner, catching some of the guerrillas and Britannian soldiers by surprise.

"I know!" Henri was next to Jean, trying to get a good look at the situation by peeking. "Whoa there!" The Panamanian Lost Soldier moved his head back when he saw bullet curves that were meant for his forehead, in time to see the bullets strike the concrete.

"We need to do something!" Michael told his comrades, trying to reload his G36K assault carbine.

"Give me cover!" Henri yelled to his fellow soldiers. When Jean immediately went to work in conducting suppressive fire with his Pecheneg, Domingo slinged his IZHMASH AK-9 assault rifle, hurling a M67 after he quickly took off the safety pin.

"Fire in the hole!" The Lost Soldier quickly blurted after hurling the weapon. A booming sound was heard a few seconds later, making the three ex-child soldier shield their eyes away from the explosion.

* * *

Cockpit, RPI-13B Sutherland Club

* * *

Cécile was in the cockpit of the white Sutherland Club when the knightmare was positioned to a knightmare catapult launcher somewhere in the Ikaruga submarine.

_This is it Cécile. _The SDGSD scientist gripped the knightmare's control sticks tightly as she waited for the go from the Ikaruga's bridge that she can launch. _The final battle. The only way that I can help Marc atone for the sins that he's committed over the sins after the Second Pacific War._

**"Ms. Croomey." **Cécile received word from the bridge. **"You've been cleared to launch." **

**"Thank you." **The purple-haired woman replied after receiving confirmation to launch her knightmare towards battle.

_Here goes... _Cécile positioned her Sutherland Club in the catapult carefully before it went on, launching her to the island.

* * *

Long Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Dammit! More are coming..."

Jeremiah snarled after he tossed the used P90 away, having fired the last of the 5.7 bullets against the incoming Tengu ninjas with no luck since they kept blocking the bursts with their ninjas. "Is there no way to stop them from a distance?" The cyborg had his blade arm at the ready. Some of them did flips and cartwheels, moving in to charge at the four.

"Guess it's time to improvise." Marc immediately slinged his G36K and drew out the a Kukri knife from the sheath strapped on his rear. "Hah!" He moved in to a Tengu ninja at close quarters, the masked soldier went for the ninja's neck at lightning speed.

"Ack!" The ninja didn't have time to block it, dying with a huge knife wound on his neck as it immediately killed him.

"Iyah!" Ducking a roundhouse kick, Marc went for the ninja's left leg when he slashed it with his Kukri.

"AAGGHGHG!" The ninja was in pain, clutching his left leg.

**"That was helpful." **Zero went for punches and a double roundhouse kick on a ninja that came close to Zero. Sayoko and Jeremiah engaged some of the incoming ninjas with their bladed weapons.

_Again... _Marc sighed when he saw another slew of Tengu ninjas moving in on them. He caught a glimpse of a ninjato-armed ninja kneeling next to his comrade.

The next thing bothered him a bit. The kneeling ninja raised his ninjato up and stabbed his wounded ninja down on the chest, blade piercing the heart.

_We weren't different from them in terms of training. _Marc sheated his Kukri and raised the G36K and fired it at the ninja after ensuring the selector switch was at full automatic. The ninja was initially able to block the barrage of 5.56 NATO bullets meant for him. But even with the ninja's projectile blocking skills, thanks in part to inner artificial tissue of the ninja's Eden Vital ninja armor, he was not able to technically stop all of the 5.56 NATO bullets fired as some of them went straight for his head.

"That went nicely..." Jeremiah clashed his blade arm with a couple of ninjatos from two ninjas initially armed with the G36K. Using his cyborg strength, Jeremiah pushed them away from him. "Now!"

Sayoko leaped off Jeremiah's shoulders, being armed with a ninjato taken from the hands of a dead ninja she had killed a while ago. Flipping towards one of the ninjas, she caught him by surprise when she grabbed his head with her legs. Pushing herself to the ground, Sayoko used her ninjato to stab the unfortunate ninja on his neck, leaving it there. Taking a pair of kunais on her hands, Sayoko hurled them above her to catch a couple of ninjas leaping for her. The bladed weapons caught them at their foreheads.

"That's gotta hurt there..." Marc murmured, watching the scene take place near him before he fired his G36K once again. When he depressed the trigger after realizing the rifle won't fire, Marc crouched and took out another 30-round magazine from his tactical vest. He pressed it against the rifle's paddle magazine release in order to remove the spent magazine.

Jeremiah took a M18 smoke grenade from the hands of a fallen ninja and hurled it to the ninjas.

"Whoa there!" Marc ducked, went on the ground and rolled to his left to avoid being stabbed and slashed by a ninja's ninjato, getting behind one of the metal boxes. He reloaded the rifle while being under suppressive fire from the ninja's G36Ks, Cs and P90s.

**"Take this!"** Zero moved in to lead the assault against the incoming Tengu ninjas. He caught an incoming ninjato meant for his helmet with his left hand, crushing the blade before he swinged his clenched hand to the ninja's helmet.

"AAAAAHH!" The ninja was sent sailing back to the other end of the corridor, crashing into three ninjas caught unaware by their comrade's demise.

"Nicely done, Zero." Marc hurled whatever M67 grenades he had left from his tactical vest at the ninjas as the four were near the end of the corridor and the gray sliding door seen at the end.

"AAHHH!"

"NOOO!"

"EYAHHHG!"

"UHAAAHAH!"

* * *

Sky above Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"Lord Kururugi, help us!"**

Suzaku was helpless to assist some of the flight-packed Sutherlands armed with either cannons or machine pistols against the mobile platforms of the Knights of Rounds. Not only were they impossible to wound or kill due to the same Blazing Luminous fields the Lancelot Albion, Sutherland and Lancelot Clubs were using, but the knights were also very formidable either on ground or air-based combat.

_Dammit!_ Suzaku saw one of the cannon-equipped Sutherlands taken out when one of the knights slashed the knightmare vertically and another by using the dual cannon mounts to blow it out of the sky as it crashed to the sea. _Can nothing stop them?_

"What the?" Suzaku gasped when one of the knight's mobile platform began to move towards him. "He's moving towards me!"

The masked knight charged towards Suzaku, who immediately had his Maser Vibration Swords at the ready.

"OHHHHOOOO!" Suzaku shouted when he used his MVSes to chop the cannon-like parts of the platform. However, that was not stopping the knight from retreating or giving up.

"It's ramming into me?" The mobile platform charged to the Lancelot Albion once more, with the knight about to leap to the knightmare while being supported by large vein wires on his back.

"Oh no you don't!" Suzaku went on the offensive, leaving his cockpit to draw out his Ōkatana.

"TAKE THISS!" After drawing out the Ōkatana, Suzaku decapitated the charging knight. _That should stop him, I hope... What a minute! There's no blood squirting out from the neck... _The knight saw the platform stop within a few meters away from him.

The decapitated knight did not drop dead after Suzaku had decapitated him. Instead, something began to emerge from the neck to form what appeared to be the head.

"Oh kami, what is this?" Suzaku was on his guard, gripping the Ōkatana's hilt when the head was formed. He was startled out of his wits when the head turned to look at him.

_WHAT? Just who are you? _The knight's newly formed head consisted of red eyes, human-based mouth and tongue, no nose and what seemed to be large white veins all around the head. His new appearance made Suzaku cringe, sweat and scared to the teeth.

"RAH!" The knight was about to charge towards Suzaku when hails of gunfire were heard from behind. Suzaku turned around to see it was Nonette and two Valkyries using their machine pistols against the knight, forcing him to retreat.

**"Are you all right, Sir Kururugi?"** One of the Valkyries inquired about his present condition.

"I'm all right. Thanks for coming to help me." Suzaku thanked Nonette and the Valkyries while he sheathed his Ōkatana.

**"You two, go and drive the knight away. I'll go and assist Sir Kururugi." **Nonette gave her orders to the Valkyries.

**"Yes, ma'am." **The Valkyries moved their knightmares to pursue the retreating knight.

**"So what is he anyway?" **Nonette asked. **"He doesn't seem to be human."**

"You got that one right." Suzaku agreed with Nonette's assessment. _Could they have been powered by the emperor's power? Like a geass that C.C. had mentioned before?_

* * *

Port, RBN Shikinejima, Shikinejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

_Suzaku and C.C. were talking on the island's port, waiting for both of their factions to go and move out towards Kaminenejima. At this point, the green-haired woman decided to talk to Suzaku about his relationship to Lelouch._

_"I'm friends with Lelouch and Nunnally, Cornelia included. All the way back prior to the Second Pacific War."_

_"I see." C.C. said. "That would be the reason why Lelouch was apprehensive when he starts to talk about you nowadays. _

_"You said before that Lelouch had a geass." Suzaku eyed C.C. "Did you give it to him?"_

_"Yes." C.C. nodded. "We made a pact together in the Shinjuku ghetto. I promised that I would help him find revenge against his father by providing him the power necessary to do so. A geass to be exact."_

_"But why did you do it?" Suzaku was confused. "Why?"_

_"Why, do you say?" C.C. looked at Suzaku. "It's simple. He wanted to do something and I decided to help him."_

_Suzaku sighed, realizing that he can't get C.C. to tell him anything else. "But, is it possible that he's not the only one who has a geass?"_

* * *

Sky above Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

**"So what happened?"** Nonette asked Suzaku. **"Did you kill him?"**

"Supposedly." Suzaku told her. "But the knight reformed its head, although to a grotesque one."

**"What?" **Nonette was shocked to hear Suzaku's answer. **"But then that means the knightmares our forces are facing are definitely immortal..."**

"Indeed." Suzaku nodded before he went to the Lancelot Albion's cockpit. "We're facing up against an army full of immortals. Undead immortals to be exact."**  
**

* * *

Long Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Everything seems to be clear, Master."

Sayoko and Jeremiah reported back to Zero, while Marc began to check the ninja's corpses. He fired the last of his 5.56 NATO bullets from his G36K, doing double tap on a injured ninja who tried to reach for his G36C as he was leaning on the wall.

**"Good." **Zero cleared the dust from his hands. **"Then we must proceed to the sliding door up ahead."**

"Hold it." Marc told Zero, reloading his G36K with a fresh 30-round magazine, taken from the dead bodies of the ninjas killed by the four**. **He had previously taken unused G36K and C magazines from their corpses, including M67 grenades. "Okay, done."

"But what lies behind that door?" Jeremiah asked. "And do we have to risk going in there?"

"I'm afraid we have to." Sayoko told the cyborg. "At this point, we won't be able to move around and finding out more about our enemy unless we head there." The maid-kunoichi pointed to Jeremiah the gray sliding door.

"We need to move." Marc advised the two. "I'm a bit uneasy for what we're about to expect aside from these ninjas here." He pointed to the various ninja corpses lying around. "But moving ahead seems to be only way. Who knows, we could be able to destroy the leadership of Eden Vital and give our comrades a little bit of a fighting advantage."

**"If no further objectives are being voiced out," **Zero told the three, eyeing them carefully. **"then let's move out." **The masked, caped man took the lead in going to the door. Jeremiah, Sayoko and Marc decided to follow his lead.

"I just we can through the next one safe and sound." Marc murmured while he went through the open door. "Then it's a not a problem for me."

* * *

Circular Room, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The four entered a circular room, keeping their guard up as they had their backs near each other. The room had a metallic floor with a small pathway going up via metal rungs attached on the wall.

"Steady now." Marc told the others. "This place has balconies above us."

"I know." Jeremiah kept his blade arm ready. "I wonder if anyone's going to receive us?"

**"Patience, you two." **Zero reassured Marc and Jeremiah. **"Sooner or later, we'll be seeing more of them."**

Trusting her kunoichi instincts, Sayoko stared up to see a Tengu ninja leaping down from one of the balconies towards her, ninjato blade pointed at her.

The kunoichi got into a fighting stance, keeping her handheld kunais close to her chest.

"Master, we're surrounded." Sayoko told Zero.

**"I think I already know that, Sayoko."**

"More of them?" Jeremiah raised his blade arm near his chest, seeing three ninjas drop down from the balcony. Soon enough, more and more ninjas dropped down from the balconies above and had their weapons raised at the group.

"Crap!" Marc grunted, raising his G36K after seeing the ninjas beginning to surround them.

**"It seems we've got more and more uninvited company." **Zero commented. **"Uninvited company that should be taken care of."**

"Exactly, Zero."

Zero and the others looked up to see it was V.V., flanked by two Tengu ninjas.

"I'm pleased that you're appreciating this gift I've prepared for you when I heard you're in this area." When V.V. snapped his fingers, Tengu commandos were the next to follow their ninja comrades by rappelling down from the balconies to the metal floor.

"What the hell do you gain from all this, V.V.?" Marc angrily aimed his G36K, despite the fact that multiple assault rifles and submachine guns were at him and the others.

"I do gain something, my friend." V.V. smirked. "The world's time has come to change itself. It's beyond saving and must be allowed to die. We at Eden Vital have been planning this for a long time!" He then stared at Zero. "After all, the world... must be destroyed at all cost. Didn't you know that behind destruction, there lies creation! Behind creation, there lies destruction! There are two sides of the same coin after all."

**"So you see yourself as a god?" **Zero challenged V.V.

"I'll be more than just a god!" V.V. declared in response. "I'll be the creator of a new world alongside my own brother! Who knows, you'll be grateful once you'll see what I'll be doing in a few minutes."

"You don't mean... " Marc was in shock. "The emperor?"

"What's the emperor got to do with this?" Jeremiah asked Marc.

"Perhaps if you'll live long enough." V.V. grinned. "You may be able to obtain your answer." V.V. turned his back and was now walking towards the exit."Now if you excuse me, I need to make preparations for recreating the world."

"So doesn't that mean I can't fight two more of your pawns?" Marc threw a challenge to V.V. as he was to leave.

"Fine." V.V. sighed and snapped his fingers. "Suit yourself then. You may need a challenge yourself."

Two more Tenju ninjas appeared from the balcony V.V. was previously on. They subsequently executed flips and landed on the ground safely, armed with FN P90s aimed at the quartet.

"So does this mean we fight?" Jeremiah directed his question to Zero.

**"A fight, you say?" **Zero began to crack his knuckles. **"Well, what are we waiting for? We shouldn't let our hosts wait for us any longer."**

* * *

Cockpit, Mark Nemo

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Nunnally?" Nemo asked Nunnally as she was navigating her knightmare in walking inside Eden Vital's mountain base.

"I do, Nemo." Nunnally reassured her. "I just...know somehow. Like I've been told where to go."

"Really?" Nemo was confused by Nunnally's last comment.

"We need to hurry." Nunnally manipulated the Mark Nemo to move faster. "There's no telling what my father's going to do next."

* * *

Circular Room, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The Tenju ninjas and commandos began their fight, moments after V.V. had left the circular room. They moved in to the four, getting them to move in against them.

"Hraaah! Take this!" Marc initiated the fight between the two groups, hurling M67s at the enemy forces. The Lost Soldiers opened fire with his G36K, still on full automatic setting for the battle, once the frag grenades had exploded.

"Hmph." Jeremiah faced against two of the Tengu commandos, firing their Glock 17 pistols from behind the safety of their handheld ballistic shields. He was able to deflect the 9mm bullets meant for him with the blade arm, thanks to the cybernetic implants placed in him that enabled Jeremiah to move fast than a normal, average human.

"I doubt if your bullets can hit me." In addition to using the blade arm to deflect the 9mm bullets, Jeremiah also used his cybernetic implants to dodge the incoming bullets as he moved in towards them.

"Heh." Jeremiah grabbed one of the commandos by his right arm in order to pull him. The cyborg followed it with a slash to his neck. A roundhouse kick was next in line for the other commando, kicking him in the face. The commando quickly up, twirling his legs around when he was on the ground in order to stand up.

"Excellent. A worthy opponent." The two then proceeded to exchange punches and kicks, one blocking one move after another. Jeremiah got the upper hand when he kicked the commando on back of his right leg, forcing him to kneel. He zipped around and placed his arms around the commando's neck before he quickly snapped it.

"Eat lead!" Marc fired the G36K from left to right as he fired on a group of Tengu ninjas moving in with their ninjatos. The ninjas, as always, tried to block the incoming bullets with their ninjatos before they succumbed to the burst fire. The soldier was tackled on the ground by a leaping ninja, who was about to drop the ninjato's blade on his throat.

"UNGH!" Marc immediately drew out his Kukri, blocking the ninjato's blade tip that was meant for the throat. "Move it!" He kicked the ninja's abdomen and tackled him while stabbing his chest with the kukri blade.

Sayoko spent her time fending off the ninja's gunfire from their G36C compact rifles by leaping while using the room's walls to propel herself in the air while flicking kunais towards them with smoke bombs in the mix. The commandos came in to back their ninja comrades, firing their P90s at the kunoichi.

"Ack!" One of the commandos had been killed by a kunai that went between his eyes when the smoke bomb was used, clouding his vision.

**"MMRAH! **Zero grabbed two of the ninjas that had been kept busy with Sayoko, slamming their heads together before he went to give them a head slam to the metal floor. **"RAH!"**

Ignoring the bit of cracks and dents on the floor, Zero used his left arm to block a ninjato that was meant for his helmet. The ninja was surprised when the blade snapped. **"Didn't expect that, did you?"** He then disarmed the ninja of his broken ninjato and used the broken half of the ninjato's blade to stab him at his forehead.

"Too many are coming!" Sayoko gritted her teeth, arming herself with dual kunais to block off a ninjato slash for her head before she pushed the blade away from her. "We need to push them back!"

"I think we know that that they're here to keep us busy." Marc commented, backing off from being surrounded by ninjas and commandos while in the need of reloading his empty G36K. _Crap! My carbine's out of bullets. Need to get a second mag from my vest. _"If anyone has suggestions, I'm willing to listen to any of them!"

The commandos went in for unarmed combat from the rear, thinking that Marc can be caught off his guard. He immediately turned around, hacking one of them with the right arm being severed that held a combat knife before it followed it a stab to the forehead. As for the second commando, Marc clashed his kukri with his combat knife. He caught the masked commando off guard by lunging forward unexpectedly, slashing him on his waist followed by another on his back.

"Serves you right." Marc delivered a stabbing wound onto the soldier's neck.

"I'll cover you!" Jeremiah dashed in to assist Marc, clashing with the ninjas first in close quarters. "Just hurry it up and move up..."

"Right!" After Marc reloaded, he hastily slapped the German rifle's charging handle, making sure the side of his palm. He slinged it and went to draw out his kukri. "All right..." The masked soldier twirled his bladed weapons. "Bring it on, you bastards..."

"Take this!" Jeremiah sidestepped a ninja trying to thrust his ninjato. He grabbed him and used his body as a human shield when some of the ninjas fired their G36Ks at him. "Bloody hell..." Throwing the corpse towards him, Jeremiah leaped up and landed near one of the ninjas, stabbing his stomach. Seeing that another ninja was about to move one step near him, the cyborg moved his blade arm to stab the ninja's right hand that held the ninjato. Grabbing the ninjato, he hurled it towards a commando, who was caught by surprise when its blade landed on his neck.

"Hah!" Executing a CQC throw, Jeremiah pushed the second ninja onto the ground after he gripped his left arm and right shoulder. Seeing that he was down, Jeremiah stepped on his head hard to ensure he was down on ground.

Zero saw the bullet trajectory moving towards him in irregular moments from the rifles fired by the commandos, twisting and twirling as they went for his chest. He smirked and disappeared, making the bullets hit the wall. When he appeared behind the commandos, Zero shoved, kicked and smacked the commandos with his fists and feet, ensuring they were taken care of.

Sayoko dashed towards the commandos fighting Jeremiah and Marc with their combat knives. She took one down on the rear by jumping from the ground to toss a few kunais on the back of his head and neck. Sayoko engaged another by blocking a backfist, which was followed by a kunai stab at the larynx.

* * *

Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"My apologies for the short inconvenience, my dear brother." V.V. apologized to Charles as they were walking inside another corridor in Eden Vital's mountain base.

"It seems the opposition was able to penetrate inside." Charles told his brother. "We should hurry, big brother."

"You're right." V.V. nodded. "We won't be able to achieve our victory against all the gods if we are to be declared."

"I agree, big brother."

* * *

Circular Room, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The quartet had been fighting against wave and wave of Tengu ninjas and commandos for a few minutes now that they didn't have time to keep track of what time they has left. The quarter were feeling the pinch of being overwhelmed by superior numbers, despite doing their best to hold their ground.

"Just like ants." Marc used his M17s mixed in with M67s to confused the ninjas and commandos while at the same time, cause some damage. "Only instead of working, they're ordered to kill us."

**"I agree." **Zero did a force push on a commando, hurling him to the metal wall despite being protected by his ballistic shield. **"I've even worse fanatics in my work before." **

"How do we get out of here then?" Jeremiah grabbed a ninja and threw him over his shoulders, crashing onto a group of commandos.

"We need to keep fighting." Sayoko advised, blocking a series of ninjato attacks with her kunais. "If we let our guard for a second, we'll be dead."

"She's right." Marc agreed with Sayoko's suggestion. He sighted the G36K's scope on a commando's left leg as the shield was protecting his body. After firing at the leg, the commando went down yelling. This gave him a chance to do a head shot.

**"I won't let Eden Vital win..." **hissed the Black Knights leader. **"I'm not going to let them do it." **Zero angrily punched a commando, breaking his ballistic shield. He followed the initial attack with a double roundhouse kick. Grabbing a ninja by the head, Zero forcefully shoved it to the floor, creating another dent. The ninja dropped dead thanks to the attack.

"Incoming! From above!"

Sayoko warned the others, hurling kunais at the leaping ninjas and rappelling commandos.

"Dammit!" Marc fired the G36K at them while trying to keep his focus by aiming his scope. "Don't they ever stop coming here to sic us? Just how many lives do they have?"

When he saw one of the ninjas at arm's length, Marc dropped his slinged rifle and went for his kukri. He dodged left to evade a slash attack. Going for CQC attacks, Marc grabbed the man's right arm and twisted it before he shoved the ninja onto the ground. Once the ninja got up again, Marc went for a jab punch, a roundhouse, right hook and a straight punch.

"Eat this!" Marc punched the ninja by his gut before he stabbed him at his heart.

* * *

Somewhere in Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Both Eden Vital and anti-Eden Vital knightmares were duking it out against each other, shifting the battle's setting from near the island's cliffs to the outskirts of the local forests.

**"Guilford! Darlton! I need a report!" **Ambrosia had her hands full engaging a Gloucester of her own, with the exception of having its strong, regenerated arms grapple against her mechanical arms.

**"Your Highness," **Guilford responded. **"We can't seem to kill out Eden Vital's knightmares. We've lost eleven men battling them after we did our HALO drop..."**

**"Dammit." **Ambrosia heard Darlton smack his clenched hand on his console. **"Can't they just drop dead permanently for once?"**

Ambrosia's life was saved once again when Cécile and Ken used their Sutherland Club's slash harken to stun the enemy Gloucester.

**"Thank you." **

**"It's not a problem." **Cécile replied. **"But the enemy doesn't seem to die, no matter how hard we try."**

**

* * *

**Rai kept firing the Gekka Prototype's handgun at the incoming Eden Vital Sutherlands, being supported by Yi and some of the Black Knight guerrillas via knightmares the Lost Soldiers provided to augment the Black Knight knightmare forces.

**"I feel we're in a pinch here, Rai." **Yi contacted Rai from her Burai Kai, previously used by one of the Four Holy Swords. **"Even using the Katen Yaibatou isn't breaking our deadlock here against these dang Eden Vital knightmares."**

**"I know that, Yi." **Rai replied, clenching the Gekka Prototype's own Katen Yaibatou. **"But if they keep regenerating even from the best attacks that we use, then something's not right. They seem to be..."**

**"Immortals..." **Yi whispered, blocking the attack of a Sutherland that grabbed her Burai Kai's head/Factsphere unit. She slashed the hands and used the Katen Yaibatou's end to shove it away from her. However, its slashed hands had regenerated, giving the Sutherland another pair of hands to use.

* * *

Circular Room, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Sayoko and Marc kept their aim at the incoming ninjas first, seeing them as a threat. When most of them were down, the two focused their attention of the rappelling commandos.

"Keep your fire up!" Jeremiah told the two, seeing Sayoko hurl her kunais before she switched to shurikens and Marc firing his G36K after reloading it with a fresh 30-round magazine. "We'll take care of the stray ones."

**"Get away from Zero!" **Zero clutched a ninja's head, severely punching his chest before he executed a backbreaker with his right knee in use. **"Take this!"**

"NOOOO!" Jeremiah heard the ninja yell when he felt his backbone snap into two._ That gotta hurt... _Seeing a ninja leaping down straight at him with his ninjato at ready, Jeremiah thrusted his blade arm up and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Guwah!" The ninja gurgled blood in his stomach, being caught unaware of the attack from Jeremiah.

"Heh." Jeremiah grinned when his attack worked. He removed the blade, allowing the ninja to fall down.

"Only a few more left." Marc made sure the G36K's folding stock was near the hip before he fired it. "No time to waste!" He fired the rifle at incoming ninjas, ensuring that they drop dead at the cost of running out ammo when he held the trigger continuously. "FIRE!"

"Just a few more..." Sayoko murmured, putting herself on the defensive when she was surrounded by four commandos, arming themselves with combat knives as they advanced towards her. "A few more and we win..."

_Now! _Dashing to her right, Sayoko leapt towards the first commando, using a knee attack to stun him before she stabbed his head with a kunai. She withdrew the weapon from the man's forehead and hurled it to the second commando's neck, dropping dead after he went down on his knees.

"Hiyah!" Sayoko went for a flip to the third commando, brandishing two shurikens in each hand before he hurled it.

"Die, you!" The fourth commando, after seeing his comrade getting pierced by shurikens on his chest and neck, went to aim his G36K's sights at her.

"It's not nice to do that, my friend." The commando felt his neck was on fire, dropping his carbine. He was not able to see that Jeremiah was the one responsible for stabbing his neck.

* * *

Cockpit, Mil-Mi SuperHind Mark IV gunship, Sky above Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Why can't we nail this knightmare down for good? It's too goddamn fast!"

Michelle had previously got two lock-ons on Bismarck's Galahad. But every time she fired the UPK-23-250 gunpod's Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23mm auto cannon, B-8V20 or 9K114 Shturm rockets at the Galahad, she was startled to see the Britannian knightmare move at a very high speed. It was as if Bismarck knew when and what kind of weapon she was using to nail him.

"Damn..." Domingo gritted his teeth. "We need to move!" The Lost Soldier shifted the SuperHind Mark IV to try and catch the Galahad off its guard by using the GSh-23 while attempting to strafe the knightmare. The Galahad once again avoided the 23mm bullets by zipping left and right before it flew up and went past the gunship.

"Where the heck is he?" Michelle yelled, feeling confused when Galahad was nowhere to be found.

"I'm checking. Hold on!" Domingo went to check his console and see if the radar has spotted the Galahad. "He's moving fast, probably trying to confuse us."

"I got him!" Michelle fired the Gsh-23 cannon again when the Galahad appeared in front of the SuperHind again, evading the streak of 23mm bullets meant for it. "I got you..."

"Not again!" The female soldier snarled in anger when she noted that none of the 23mm hit it. Not even once. "Why can't I hit you?"

The two Lost Soldiers were left confused once more, figuring out where the Galahad went off to.

_Where's it go now all of a sudden?_

"Where the hell is that knightmare?" Domingo shouted his frustration out, until he took a glance at the radar on his console to see it blip again. "It's quite near, so where..."

When Domingo glanced on his right, he was too shocked to see the Galahad was a few meters near it.

And the worst of all? It brought down the Excalibur towards the gunship, damaging one of the main rotors and chopping the tail boom off.

* * *

Circular Room, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Dam...mit..."

A gasping ninja tried to reach for his dropped G36C, severely wounded a while ago while fighting against Jeremiah and Marc. Crawling on the ground, he was about to reach out when Zero stepped on his back. Very hard.

"GUWAH!" The ninja gasped in pain, feeling his back was about to snap off his body. He eventually collapsed.

**"Now that we've taken care of the opposition," **Zero looked around the room to see corpses of ninjas and commandos killed off by the quarter. **"we need to move on and up." **He dashed to the wall and leaped off from the floor, going to the upper floor. Sayoko followed Zero's lead and did the same thing. Jeremiah just ran to the nearest wall and squatted down all the way before he jumped up to the next floor too.

"I wish I can do the same thing like they did..." complained Marc as he went for the metal rungs, grabbing each one of them with his left and rights while ascending the ladder up.

* * *

Cockpit, Mil-Mi SuperHind Mark IV gunship, Sky above Kaminenejima, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Crap! That knightmare got the tail boom off our gunship!" Michelle yelled, noticing that the SuperHind Mark IV was spiraling around.

"I know that!" Domingo shouted, trying to take some control of the falling gunship. "Move at least for a few minutes, damn you..."

"Where do we land Domingo? In the water?"

"Yeah, probably?" Domingo fought with the control stick, making sure that they could get away from the battle and land at least down in the waters of the Philippine Sea. "Steady, girl. You can do it..."

"I just hope that super speedy knightmare isn't going to come and get us." Michelle sighed, glancing on her left and right to see if the Galahad was pursuing them.

"I don't think so." Domingo reassured his comrade. "I'm getting chatter that the knightmare's being engaged..."

The damaged gunship made its way towards the way without being caught in an explosion.

"I wonder if we can survive this..." Michelle murmured, feeling a bit dizzy from the crash landing.

"Yeah." Domingo stared at the cockpit windows. "Let's just hope that these glass panel can hold up to strong water pressure for a while..."

* * *

Abandoned City, somewhere in Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The Irregulars had their hands full, assisting the Lost Soldiers fight off Eden Vital's knightmare forces. Sancia took the command as always for her Irregulars unit while Dalque and Alice took to the offensive. Lucretia provided rear support for the other three by giving them tactical intelligence in the base.

**"I've finished a second analysis of the city streets." **Lucretia told her Irregulars comrades. **"It seems that more and more enemy knightmares are coming in, never mind the infantry forces dispatched by Colonel Madd."**

**"Then it means it's time to PARTY!" **Dalque manipulated her GX 01 Alpha to grab a huge amount of debris from a destroyed 4-story building and hurled it to a group of Eden Vital Sutherlands.

**"Be on your guard." **Sancia's GX 01 Alpha took aim with the giant anti-material rifle on the Sutherland's organic legs to slow them down. **"We need to delay them until Zero's able to eliminate the leadership."**

**"But for how long?" **Alice questioned her CO, charging to the Sutherlands with GX-01 Alpha's katana at the ready.

**"I wish I knew, Alice." **Sancia fired her anti-material rifle at a Sutherland trying to move in towards Dalque. **"I wish I really knew how to answer that question."****  
**

* * *

Wide Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero and Marc were the first ones to step into a wide corridor after passing the sliding door of the circular room's upper floor. Jeremiah and Sayoko took the rear guard, watching out for anything out of the ordinary.

Until they spotted a soldier standing near the middle of the corridor. He wore the same gear Marc had, down to the Britannian SAS beret. Except that he was armed with a P90 submachine gun slinged on his right shoulder.

"Greetings, boss." The soldier spoke up. "Haven't seen you since the Second Pacific War."

"Michael Yoong." Marc hissed, aiming his G36K at him. "It's been a long time. Only thing is that I want you dead."

**"A COSMOS Battalion soldier?" **Zero asked Marc, standing next to him. **"What's he doing here?"**

"He's only here for me." Marc lowered the rifle. "In fact, he's only here to duke it out with me. He's not here for you guys."

"That's right." Yoong did a hitchhiker's thumb over his left shoulder. "I suggest you three move it for now. V.V. and the emperor's heading to a mysterious chamber to perform whatever they've got to do."

"But..." Sayoko was about to voice her objection to leave Marc behind.

"It's all right." Marc unslinged his G36K. "It's me he wants. Not you guys." Yoong did the same and unslinged his P90.

"Understood." Jeremiah and Zero ran off past Marc and Yoong, followed by an apprehensive Sayoko.

"So now it's just between you," Yoong pointed his right gloved index finger at Marc. "and me." He then pointed his right thumb at himself.

"What's this for?" Marc cracked the knuckles, anticipating for an upcoming fight with an former soldier who had served with him in his COSMOS days. "Payback?"

"Yes, indeed." Yoong replied very happily. "In fact, it's payback for what you did to me in Tokyo, especially to my face." He pointed to the huge diagonal scar that was seen on his face, from the forehead all the way down to the right side of his mouth.

"Looks like I should've worked a bit harder and killed you instead." Marc simply shook his head.

"Enough memory lane reminiscing for now." Yoong said, raising his fists. "It's time we begin this fight."

* * *

Unknown circular room, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

V.V. and Charles were in front of a set of double doors, painted with the geass insignia, inside a barren circular room somewhere inside Eden Vital's mountain base. A long red carpet was on the floor, leading to the double doors.

"From this door, it will bring us to paradise." V.V. grinned. "And to end all of the gods that had burdened our lives."

"Indeed you're right, big brother." Charles agreed with V.V. "Soon enough, Ragnarök will recreate our world even at the cost of destruction."

"With our forces holding off the Black Knights and the Lost Soldiers," V.V. commented, looking at the double doors. "including your daughter Ambrosia, we can succeed in rebuilding our current world to one where all of humanity will have one mind and will from the Sword of Akasha."

Charles stared at his immortal brother. "I feel that there's one thing that may be a problem for us."

V.V. was a bit startled when he eyed the emperor. "Really? And what, pray tell, is this problem that you're wondering about?"

"It's quite simple, really."

The immortal was shocked when he felt something piercing his chest.

* * *

Wide Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc launched several jabs, including an attempted kick at his stomach. Yoong grinned and merely dodged before he did a backflip.

"It's been a long time since I went to a fight like this back in the unit." Yoong stretched his arms, ensuring that he heard a cracking sound. "Really too long."

"I don't think it's just more than payback for Tokyo." Marc carefully raised his fists in front of his face. He positioned his right foot first with his left foot behind it. "I have a feeling that you have an agenda that you want this fight between us."

"Precisely." Yoong resumed the fight again, launching punches. Marc was able to block the blows meants for his face and one for his chest. "Hyah!" The scarred soldier dropped his stance and quickly twisted his left foot, going for a double roundhouse attack.

_Need to be on the offensive. _Marc thought when he moved back to avoid the incoming kicks. _Can't be on the defensive forever against Yoong._

Stepping a few feet forward, Marc launched a barrage of punches aimed at Yoong's face.

_Just as planned..._

The only change to the Eurasian's plan was to execute a punch onto his side when the Malaysian kept his guard up to block any attacks meant for the head. A foot sweep was next in order, making Yoong fall down on his back.

"Just perfect, Staff Sergeant..." Yoong grinned after being attacked by the foot sweep, slowly getting back on his feet. "I felt that."

"What is he?" Marc murmured. "Did he turn into some pain masochist or something?"

"Again..." Yoong faced his opponent once again. "Let's see if you're the same person who I've faced years ago in the war."

* * *

Unknown circular room, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"How can this..."

V.V. noticed that Charles had stabbed his chest with a broadsword held on his right hand. The immortal went on his knees before he fell on the floor, back first.

"I'm suppose to be immortal..." V.V. began to gasp for air. "And yet..."

"Surprised?" Charles glared at his wounded brother. "Well it's true that the both of us are immortal thanks to our own geasses that we've received after the assassination of our parents."

"But we're not suppose to be..." V.V. tried to reason with Charles.

"Fatally wounded by ordinary weapons?" Charles smirked at V.V., showing him the dagger's hilt after removing the blade from his chest. "That's where your wrong."

_Is that the geass sigil I'm seeing on the hilt? _V.V. was shocked to see the insignia engraved on the white hilt.

"This dagger is quite special as you can see." Charles explained to V.V., while showing the engraved hilt. "After I caught a glimpse of you escaping Pendragon with a submachine gun with Marianne dying in my arms, I covertly began to find ways to see if an immortal cursed with geass can be killed off for good."

V.V. gritted his teeth while he was being told the reason behind Charles' action.

"You see this dagger is the very Carnwennan dagger that I found when my own Eden Vital research team found this in Wales." Charles showed the bloodied dagger blade, cleaning it with a handkerchief. "Among the properties I've found was the ability for the user to kill off a person made immortal with geass by literally sapping it away from them."

"That's why..." V.V. grunted in pain. "my wounds aren't healings. It's from that accursed blade..."

Charles glared at V.V., who was now slowly dying.

"Why? Why are you doing this to your older brother, Charles? We're family, you and me..."

"Simple. You're the one responsible for murdering Marianne, the woman who gave meaning to my life after our parents were killed by assassins. And now you answer my question. Why did you do it?"

Blood trickled out of V.V. mouth. "It's because she was disillusioning from our pact that we made years ago. To kill the gods. I can't stand to see you with her getting in your way. When I found out that you were getting married, I had a feeling that things aren't going to go so smoothly." He then glared at Charles. "And I was right, down to the point."

"Oh so she was a burden?" Charles raised an eyebrow at his brother, now on the ground. "Is that it?"

"Yes it is it..." V.V. snarled. "It is, Charles."

"I see." Charles replied. Walking to the double doors, he raised his left arm and leaned his hand forward to touch it.

_Marianne. Don't worry. I'm coming._

* * *

Wide Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Hrah!" Marc launched a strong, straight punch onto Yoong's right cheek after the latter got up from the floor. The Eurasian did a double jab punch followed by a kick on his chest. "Take that! And that!"

"Hmph." Yoong dashed a few meters away from Marc before he moved in towards him, going in for a triple jab punch. Marc dodged all of them, catching the last jab punch with his right hand.

"Wha?" The Malaysian COSMOS soldier was shocked to see the counterattack. "The hell?"

After blocking the punch, Marc twisted the arm down until he saw Yoong gritting in pain. He subsequently repeated the double jab punch-kick combo.

"I remember..." Yoong told Marc, raising his fists like he wasn't hurt. "I remember the way you fought with me back in basic training. That punch."

_That punch? _Marc was startled when he heard Yoong say his comment. _What's he mean by that odd comment? _"What's with that? Going back to memory lane all of a sudden?"_  
_

"Come on." Yoong was goading Marc to face him. "Let me feel that punch once again."

Yoong moved in, landing a punch onto Marc's stomach thanks to his meta-human reflexes and speed. Marc responded and dashed in, giving enough distance to sidestep and punch Yoong on his left temple.

"Yeah. That's right... That punch. The same type I felt back in the good old days."

"Angh!" Marc gritted after he got punched. "Dammit... Looks like he improved after the end of the war."

"I'm not the one who you faced in Tokyo before you gave me the damn scar." Yoong went on taunt Marc. "I'm different now. Very much different now."

"Really?" Marc glared at Yoong. "Let's just see how good you really are, Yoong."

The two dashed towards one another, going for jab attacks even before an opportunity presented itself. They soon followed their punches with kicks of all variety, including footsweeps, roundhouses and double kicks.

* * *

Unknown circular room, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

V.V. tried to get up and reach for the double doors, despite being on the floor with a major wound from a legendary Welsh dagger Charles used to removed his geass-based immortality.

_Not yet. If I can reach for the door, I can get in..._

V.V. desperately wanted to reach for the double doors, persevering while knowing that he was feeling the pain on his chest and was not a mortal.

_Damn you, Charles. Damn you._

He continued to get up, ignoring the pain he was feeling on his chest.

_

* * *

_Wide Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Yoong began to lead the attack in their duel, delivering low, middle and high roundhouse kicks in quick succession. Marc dodged the low sweeping roundhouse, but he was unfortunately hit by the other two roundhouse kicks.

_Not bad... _Marc staggered a bit back after being hit in by the high roundhouse kick near the neck, moving himself to give distance between him and Yoong _Not bad at all.  
_

"I must say..." Marc complimented Yoong. "You've improved your skills."

"You have no idea how long it took to retrain my body and mind after the Britannian army had successfully captured Tokyo with COSMOS' help." Yoong grinned. "But now's the time to finish off our fight."

"I was thinking the same thing." Marc immediately ran towards Yoong with all of his energy, getting his right leg behind Yoong's back and his left leg on his chest.

"What the he..." Yoong shouted, seeing Marc had his left leg on his chest before he was subsequently pushed on the ground.

"Probably didn't see that coming, huh mate?" Marc mocked Yoong after he did a scissor kick takedown. He twirled his legs to quickly stand up.

"I know." Yoong leaped up from the ground like a spring. "Which is why I decide to bring the odds up to either one of us here."

The COSMOS soldier drew out a Britannian Marine KA-BAR combat knife, aka the Britannian Navy (BN) Fighting Knife Mark II, from a knife sheath strapped horizontally on his belt.

"Let's see how this fight will do since I'm now holding the knife around here." Yoong gave Marc an evil grin when he held his combat knife upside down, blade tip pointed at the floor.

Marc was a bit troubled when Yoong brought out his combat knife. He moved his right hand slowly behind his back to clasp the knife sheath, also strapped horizontally on his belt.

**"Boss, we've got some trouble." **Marc heard Rai on his comm frequency. **"Domingo and Michelle's SuperHind was downed by the Galahad..."**

Chapter 24 END

* * *

PS - Hope you peeps liked the chapter. As for Suzaku being out of his knightmare, check Nightmare of Nunnally. Based that from there. I don't how Suzaku got out of his knightmare and allowed it to hover in the air (aside from the Energy Wing's propulsion system to allow it to stay airborne), but the fight scene between him and the undead knight was so cool! Anyway, the next chapter should be the end to this story (I hope)...

Yeah, see if you can spot the Metal Gear, FMA and Batman Begins references (CLUE: It's not a character, it's a line based from the movie itself.).

In the meantime, let me know how the story in this chapter went when you have a chance to review. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	25. Last Fight

Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch: Lost Soldiers

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Code Geass are under the copyright of Goro Taniguchi, Sunrise, CLAMP and Bandai Entertainment. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The coalition has now penetrated Eden Vital's base in Kaminenejima, forcing Charles to hasten his plans for Ragnarök. Can they defeat him and bring down Eden Vital? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 25: Last Fight

* * *

Wide Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Marc gritted his teeth when he heard that the SuperHind was downed, facing his KA-BAR-armed opponent. _Now's not the time to think about that. I need to defeat him and move on._

"What's wrong?" Yoong taunted Marc. "Cat got your tongue or something?"

"No." Marc glared at the Chinese Malaysian COSMOS soldier. "And don't just stand there, let's get back to the fight."

"Of course. My mistake."

Yoong dashed in towards Marc with remarkable super speed, trying to slash and stab Marc in any way possible. These attacks forced Marc to be on the defensive, making him forget about getting his own KA-BAR out for now.

_Dammit! I need to make a move... _Marc dodged left and right, avoid the KA-BAR's incoming slashes. _Okay, got an idea. Wait for it... _The Eurasian waited for Yoong to come in charging and stab him in the neck when he blocked the incoming attack with his right arm.

"Hrah!" Finding an opening, Marc began to retaliate by punching his chest twice before he executed a sharp high reverse roundhouse kick to his right temple. The last attack made Yoong stagger back, still holding his KA-BAR knife.

"Let's side how you can do this!" Yoong moved forward, thrusting his knife towards Marc's forehead. However, Marc immediately got out his KA-BAR knife and used its grind section to block the point of Yoong's KA-BAR knife.

"Pretty good." Yoong grinned. "After all these years." He grabbed Marc and executed a strong headbutt, followed by a kick to his stomach.

* * *

Sky above Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Suzaku began to evaluate the situation he was in with the others before and after he fought Bismarck knightmare to knightmare. He noted that somehow, Bismarck had calculated each and every move he was going to make against him. He saw the same thing happened with Kallen, Nonette and the Valkyries. He decided to stay back and observe Bismarck's fighting before he contacted Nonette via radio.

**"Nonette, it's Suzaku. Do you hear me?"**

**"I can hear you. What's the problem?"**

**"It's regarding Bismarck. It seems that... he can predicate every move we can make."**

**"It's kinda tiring. Not even the Valkyries are making progress in damaging his knightmare at least."**

**"I may have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll entirely work against him."**

**"What about the idea of... relentlessly attack Bismarck from all visible sides. I mean there's no way he can keep it up for long, yes?"**

**"That could work, Suzaku. We just need everyone to concentrate their focus on taking down Bismarck from all angles and attack again and again."**

**"Can you inform the others on that, Nonette?"  
**

**"No worries. I'll inform them right away."

* * *

**Wide Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

The fight between the two ex-child soldiers had already been going on for some time now. Both of them had injuries, but only Marc had suffered minor bruises alongside cuts on his right cheek and on the left side of his nose.

"Looks like you're working out quite well." Yoong taunted at Marc, charging at him with a high kick.

"You're not bad yourself, Yoong." Marc countered the attack by executing a kick, followed by a strong punch that went for Yoong's nose. "ORAH!"

"UNGH!" Yoong felt the punch on his nose, forcing him to take a few steps back. "Very good..."

Marc rushed in and drew out his KA-BAR combat knife, clashing with each other via combat knives before Marc got the upper hand and stabbed Yoong in the gut after he did a headbutt.

"ACK!" The Malaysian gritted his teeth, feeling his gut was on fire.

* * *

Sky above Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Suzaku, in the cockpit of his Lancelot Albion, watched as Nonette and the Valkyrie clash against Bismarck in attacking him from all sides.

_So far, so good. _Suzaku then noted some of the Black Knight Sutherlands and Burais equipped with flight packs taking on Bismarck by using long-range weapons.

_That should get Bismarck distracted until he can't keep fighting and get tired..._

He decided to move in, firing the VARIS rifle at the Galahad.

* * *

Wide Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Yoong was on the ground, back first, while placing his right hand over the wound.

"Heh, now you got me."

Marc sheathed his KA-BAR. "This is going to be over even before you know it, Yoong."

The Malaysian shook his head. "I wasn't it for their stupid plan. I just wanted to fight you. See who the better soldier was."

Marc knelt down next to the dying Yoong. "It seems there's a winner. And I need something from you. Where did the Emperor go before I infiltrated this place?"

Yoong smirked and agreed to Marc's request, leaning in to whisper to the latter's left ear.

* * *

Unknown Corridor, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems that we've been going like forever!"

Jeremiah groaned, running behind Zero while being alongside Sayoko. They just entered a long corridor after leaving Marc to deal with a dying Yoong back a while ago, going through curves and whatnot.

**"To be honest, I have no idea what to do, but we need to be on the alert too and..." **Zero replied to Jeremiah's concerns when a bright light suddenly engulfed the area**.**

"What is that light?" Sayoko shouted, blocking her eyes with her arms to avoid being blinded permanently.

"Can't see... anything out there." Jeremiah too covered his eyes too.

The bright light flooded the corridor until it faded.

**"Let's move..." **Zero took the lead again, running through until they saw a left turn on the corridor that ended with two huge wooden doors, confronting the trio.

* * *

Unknown circular room, somewhere inside Eden Vital Base, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Zero, Jeremiah and Sayoko entered the circular room, where they found a heavily wounded V.V. on the long purple carpet.

"It's him." Jeremiah pointed to Zero the wounded V.V. "He's the one who gave me my cyborg upgrades."

**"It seems that the tables have turned against you, V.V."** Zero mocked the wounded ex-geass immortal.

"Indeed." V.V. coughed when he replied. "My brother has indeed turned against me."

"AM I TOO LATE?"

Jeremiah and Sayoko were ready to fight, only for them to see that it was Marc.

"Apologies." Marc told the two. "Had a pretty rough fight with my now deceased comrade, who told me how to get here."

**"Over here." **Zero told Marc, directing him to see the wounded V.V.

"You're not immortal anymore, as far as I can see." Marc told V.V.

"Isn't it that obvious?" V.V. mocked the ex-COSMOS child soldier, coughing some blood. "I'm not doing Ragnarök anymore. He's usurping my plans for his own needs." He grinned. "It seems that he forgot about the oath we made years ago to destroy all of the Gods."

"The gods?" Marc said, confused. "You mental or something?" He slowly drew out his CZ 75 SP-01 pistol.

"I just wanted to destroy the gods so that we can avenge our deceased parents. I believe you know about the various assassination attempts against each other made by the Britannian Royal Family."

"Being known as the most violent times ever, yadda, yadda." Marc aimed the Czech-made pistol's iron sights at V.V.'s forehead. "Case you're wondering, this is payback for all the times everyone in the group suffered when you helped create COSMOS."

"I see." V.V. chuckled. "I had no regrets. But will that be your answer in seeking vengeance against me after all these years?"

Marc remained silent after he raised the SP-01, aiming the iron sights.

"Maybe no to most people. V.V."

He fired it at V.V.'s forehead, killing him for good.

"But that helps me deals with demons pertaining from you." Marc holstered the SP-01. "Not to mention giving us some peace."

"So what now?" Sayoko asked after he witnessed V.V.'s execution.

Suddenly, a familiar mech barged into the circular room, startling almost everyone inside.

"There's something familiar now." Marc said, seeing the Mark Nemo bust in, who was followed by Alice's GX-01 Alpha.

**"Indeed." **Zero said, sharing the same sentiment. The Black Knights leader approached the Mark Nemo, which placed its hand on the ground. Zero walked on top of it as the Mark Nemo approached the double doors, placing its free hand on it.

"What happens next?" asked Jeremiah when he saw the Mark Nemo placed the hand on the double doors with the insignia of Eden Vital, which the blood trail from V.V. ended.

A bright flash of light engulfed the room once more.

* * *

Garden, Unknown Realm

* * *

"Where the hell are we?"

Marc was startled, seeing that the room was non-existent anymore but a garden with a waterfall instead. Lelouch, in his Zero disguise, and Nunnally were positioned near the waterfall while Marc, Alice, Jeremiah, Sayoko and Nemo were placed near an invisible barrier, but near the place for them to see.

"This place..." Nunnally murmured. "It's something mother would have liked."

"Greetings." The party was startled to see Charles in the garden, looking alive and well. He also didn't have any blood on his clothing.

"What's the meaning of this?" Marc aimed his Heckler and Koch G36K at Charles.

"This is a place where a utopia can take place." Charles explained. "Where my daughter Nunnally's kind and gentle world can take place."

"Indeed." Anya appeared next to Charles. However, it startled some of the people that Marianne's body appeared from her back.

"Marianne vi Britannia." Alice said, knowing the person. "So it was all a lie..." C.C. also appeared, but she stood next to Charles.

"Republican terrorists didn't kill you, but you did something so that you can stay alive!" Jeremiah shouted, feeling pissed from what's happening right now.

"I understand that it's all too much for most of you to digest." Marianne tried to explain. "But this was thanks to C.C.'s geass that I was able to stay alive a bit longer through this young girl's body."

"But why didn't you say that you were alive?" Nunnally shouted at them.

"Nunnally." Charles told Nunnally. "We were going to tell you about this. Especially about the family's history and how the Imperial family had secretly plotted to kill each other behind their backs. I... was no exception. Your grandfather was a man who strove for great ideals that can make our nation, great. But we were killed by assassins. Your uncle escaped death, but I was dead." He clenched his fist. "Then, I thought that without any great power, ideals cannot be driven forward."

The emperor sighed. "That's when a geass called the "Dead Rise" awakened within me. It resurrected me from the dead and at once, I used it to resurrect the knights of old and those responsible for your grandfather and mother's murder as my knights too..."

**"Then you decided to do the same thing after all, huh?" **Zero mocked Charles.

"Of course not." Marianne was quick to defend Charles. "It was until I came into the picture, from being a Knight of the Round, that I was able to persuade Charles to abandon his militaristic ideals into kind and gentle ideals. That was when we decided to get married."

Charles nodded. "Seeing the children was the greatest thing that I have experienced. But things then changed us forever..."

* * *

2009 ATB

Stairway, Aries Imperial Villa, Pendragon Palace, Pendragon, Phoenix, Arizona, United States, Britannian Empire

* * *

"Send help at once!"

Charles cradled Marianne' s corpse when he told Jeremiah the instructions, leaving the palace while telling the other Royal Guards to call paramedics and the police.

"Don't worry Marianne." Charles reassured his wife. "I told one of the guards to call for the paramedics..."

Marianne shook her head. "There's no need." She tried to reach for someone with green hair and wearing a long black cape.

"She is alright." The green-haired woman knelt next to Anya, who was a bit scared but safe.

"I implore you, C.C." Marianne cringed in pain while reaching out. "Please give me the powers of geass so that I can survive."

C.C. sighed and shook her head. "The rules of geass must be made of one's true nature when making a pact. And I'm not sure if it can save your time with the bullet lodged near your left lung."

"I will place everything in my last wish." Marianne reached out to C.C. before her arm went limp.

"NOOO!" Charles shouted, holding Marianne's corpse.

"My goodness. It's really working. I'M ALIVE!"

Charles and C.C. were shocked to see Marianne was speaking, but through Anya's body.

"It's my geass. Two souls live inside this body." Anya gave an evil grin to Charles. "Charles. Remember your plans that you told me yesterday? We can make it work, I assure you."

* * *

Garden, Unknown Realm

* * *

"I feel goddamn sick after all that." Marc sighed.

"I feel the same way." Sayoko shared Marc's sentiment. "I can't believe that the woman next to the emperor survived after all this time."

"I don't care at this point! We all should help Nunnally!" Alice began to move forward, until she got hit by the barrier.

"We cannot do anything at this point, everyone." Nemo warned Alice. "It is up to them to decide what happens next." It pointed to Zero and Nunnally, talking to Charles and Marianne.

* * *

"So this place..." Marianne began to speak to her parents.

"It's called the Sword of Akasha." Charles explained. "It's related to Eden Vital and how it refers to an almighty being in different names. This island is linked to other ruins located in other parts of the world."

**"You wish to start a conflict where you slay all the gods?" **Zero questioned Charles. **"How interesting and pathetic at the same time."**

"Eden Vital is a special type of energy that has ruled over all creation since the existence of the universe." Marianne explained to Zero and Nunnally. "An omnipresent being who's capable of intervening in every time and space. From the beginning when humans discovered this entity, they worshipped it as part of nature. In other words, God and Eden Vital are the same."

"The origin of a human soul comes from Eden Vital, which becomes an individual after entering a human body. Don't you see that individuals start conflicts around the globe and yet they come from a single collective consciousness?" Charles told Zero and Nunnally, emphasizing his point.

"I doubt if I can understand this in time, but what I understand is that it's human nature since they are not the same." Nunnally replied.

**"It is not possible for all humans to become one consciousness once more." **Zero mocked Charles and Marianne.**  
**

Charles smirked at Zero. "That is why we're using the Sword of Akasha after all, my boy."

Zero and Nunnally saw the sword from behind Charles and Nunnally.

"From this area, we shall a gate to Eden Vital with the Sword of Akasha." Charles defiantly told Zero. "Heaven's Gate shall open when the gate to Eden Vital and the present are connected, thus allowing all of us to vanish and become a single collective consciousness once more."

"All of us will be one." Marianne told Nunnally. "And your geass, Nunnally, the "Zero" will be the one to open the gate."

* * *

"Can you bring us close to them?" Alice asked Nemo.

In reply, Nemo began to show its teeth on the Eden Vital insignia on its head. "He, he, he. You do realize that I'll be betraying Charles and Marianne at the same time? I doubt that you all can escape this place."

Jeremiah pointed his arm blade at Nemo. Marc took aim with the G36K at the back of Nemo's head while Sayoko armed herself with dual kunais.

"It seems you gave Nunnally the power so that you can see what happens next." Alice glared at Nemo. "But let me tell you this. As long as I'm alive, I'll be Nunnally's knight until the very end."

* * *

"NOOOO! I won't do it!" Nunnally shouted, covering her ears. "It's the same as murdering humanity."

**"Hmph." **Zero glared at Charles and Nunnally. **"She's right. You just think that by doing this, all of the world's problem can be solved this fast?"**

"But don't you two understand why people create conflict between each other? And why geass came to this world?" Marianne was trying to plead with Zero and Nunnally.

_I... allowed myself to live in the past. From my legs being crippled and from being blind when I refused to look at the light. I abandoned everything to negative emotion. I remember the time when I told big brother that I wanted a kind and peaceful world.  
_

"NUNNALLY!" Alice shouted. "Don't let them use you to do this! If you do it, the Earth's be a place without hope! I was lost when my sister was killed, but when you loved me, I felt a feeling that I didn't notice before. It's the feeling of love"

"Alice?" Nunnally heard Alice's voice nearby.

"All of you can't do anything at this point." Charles glared at everyone behind the invisible barrier, including Alice. "It's useless to resist."

"She has a point!" Marc lowered the G36K as Nemo was not with them. "Even though conflicts happen, love and kindness comes along as they get a chance to be born anew. Give it a chance and you'll see why it's a good thing."

"Miss Nunnally!" Sayoko shouted too. "I had the pleasure of taking care of you and protecting you ever since you came to my life as well. If I had the chance to take care of you again, I won't hesitate to do so."

"'Tis true after all." Jeremiah told Nunnally. "Even though I didn't get a chance to intereact with you unlike your mother, I had the pleasure of getting the chance to know you. Your kindness is one of the main reasons I decided to be with the Royal Guard under your mother."

"Your geass allows you see tomorrow, just as you wanted." Nemo floated to Nunnally.

_Everyone is right. These are my feeling. My personal feelings. Especially when I wished for a better tomorrow with the people I care for._

"This is not the world that I want to participate in." Nunnally said, her head facing Charles and Marianne.

"What? Are you denying the possibility..." Charles was surprised.

"This is your daughter's wish, Charles." C.C. told Charles, the former seeing Nunnally's eyes open up. "After all, you wanted to see her deny herself."

**"As such as her answer," **Zero raised his right hand up. **"I call upon all the gods to heed our call and erase this place at once! It does not answer Nunnally's wishes for a kind and peaceful world!" **As Jeremiah, Sayoko and Marc went to see Nunnally, Zero shouted. **"We reject you two and everything you believe. Why do people lie? It's not only because they struggle everyday, but it's also because they seek something. You want a world without change, a stagnant world. But I barely call it life. Forcing your good intentions on others is nothing different from an evil act."  
**

Zero removed his helmet, revealing his face. "After all, we all wish for a better tomorrow." Lelouch saw Nunnally hug and smile at Alice, now happy to regain her sight.

"I can't believe this." Charles gritted his teeth when he heard Heaven's Door, two stone double doors that appeared from behind him with the Eden Vital insignia inscribed on it, beginning to crumble. "We have to accept this? Just because they wish to remain under the gods forever?"

"It's Nunnally's wish, Charles." Marianne tried to persuade Charles. "Not to mention that Lelouch supports her decision."

"I understand." Charles nodded. The party watched the two disappear.

"It's your world now, Lelouch and Nunnally." Charles told the children as he disappeared into nothing with his wife.

* * *

Sky above Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

"What?"

Bismarck saw the pillar of light coming from the Sword of Akasha as soon as he fended off the Valkyries. "Your Majesty!"

The Galahad was moving towards the interior of Kaminenejima, concentrating on getting his Majesty to safety as much as possible since he's the Knight of One as he saw some of the knights fend off the Valkyries until...

"What?" Bismarck saw that the Guren had grabbed on his right arm. "Dammit! She wasn't... unless I didn't clearly think enough..."

"You're going down!" Kallen shouted, activating the fukushahado that began to get its way into the knightmare.

"Dammit! Why..." Bismarck was pissed that he let his guard down, seeing his cockpit explode first before the rest of the Galahad began to blow up with it.

Minutes later, Kallen and the non-Eden Vital forces saw that Eden Vital-based knightmares and the undead knights began to dissolve.

* * *

The mountain in Kaminenejima began to collapse like it had undergone an earthquake that was registered to be from 9 to 9.9 in the Richter magnitude scale.

"What the hell is that?" A Black Knights guerrilla on the Burai shouted, feeling his knightmare was about to collapse.

* * *

Mountain Ruins, Kaminenejima Island, Izu Islands, Area 11, Britannian Empire

* * *

Lelouch, now back wearing his Zero helmet, Nunnally and the others who were in the circular room a while ago emerged out of the mountain ruins that was the headquarters of Eden Vital in Area 11 safely.

"Guess we're okay." Jeremiah said, helping Sayoko get up.

"We're now in your world, Nunnally." Alice said, helping Nunnally walk. "And now, I'll continue to help you protect that world."

"At least we can forge our own destiny." Marc said after he slinged his G36K.

**"Indeed. For no longer will the threat of Charles zi Britannia and Eden Vital continue to haunt the rest of the world." **Zero said, staring at the open sea nearby. Near his feet was the body of Colonel Madd.

Marc knelt down next to Madd's body and checked his pulse. "Dead." He pointed to a Beretta Px4 Subcompact pistol on his left hand. "Decided to do it in. Coward."

Henri and the others ran to greet Marc and company, waving at him.

"We did it guys." Marc gave them high fives. "We're able to stop Eden Vital for good."

"That's good." Henri gave the thumbs up. "But that's not all. All the Eden Vital knightmares dissolved after the light came from the crumbled mountain."

"Probably the work of the emperor as he was the leader of Eden Vital after V.V. had died." Sancia and the other Irregulars came behind them. The Lost Soldiers were about to raise their weapons when Marc told them to lower them instead.

"But that's not all." Michael showed Marc and the party that formerly went in the Eden Vital mountain base. "We've got reports that anti-Britannian rebels were able to bust in Pendragon."

"How?" Sayoko asked.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Some people began to get some rumors out that he died. But with this, it'll bolster them up."

He showed up an Apple Ipad and it broadcasted a BRBC newsfeed, showing a Britannian Army M1A2 Abrams MBT busting in the main gates to Pendragon with rebels cheering on.

"Looks like that it'll be a long day for all of us." Jeremiah said after seeing the video. "Britannia won't exist at this point."

Zero noted that C.C. and Nemo were not with them anymore. _Most likely they were taken after we defeated them. But since it's probable that our powers were taken, it seems that my Zero clothing's now solid._

* * *

Unknown Cell, somewhere in Britannia, Britannian Empire

* * *

"It seems that help has arrived."

Schneizel stared out his cell to see several armed men, mostly armed with IZHMASH AK-74 assault rifles charging in the floor, taking most of the guards by surprise as some were gunned down while others agreed to surrender due to overwhelming force.

"Who are you people?" The ex-Britannian prime minister asked the armed men.

"We're with the American and Canadian Liberation Armies." A Caucasian man in his 30s wearing civilian clothes, but had a tac vest and a IZHMASH AKM assault rifle ported in his arms, replied to Schneizel's question. He had blonde hair and a mole on his left cheek.

"As for you, Schneizel el Britannia." The AKM-armed man aimed it at Schneizel. "You're under arrest for war crimes against the people."

* * *

2015 ATB

Rizal Park, Manila, Philippines

* * *

_It's nice to be back here._

Marc walked near the statue of Jose Rizal, wearing a white polo shirt, jeans and running shoes. It was a good day for him. Five years after the defeat of Eden Vital and the dissolution of Britannia, the now government of the United States of America allowed the freedom of all the Areas under former Britannian control, the Philippines among them.

"Oy!"

Marc heard the shouts of a few familiar people when he ran over to the other side of the street, being declared off-limits to vehicles due to "certain problems." He saw Michael, Jean, Michelle and the other Lost Soldiers in various civilian clothings.

"Nice to see you peep again." Marc gave them fist bumps and high fives to the group. "I believe you all had a nice tour in the City."

"Hell yeah." Jean gave a thumbs up. From what Marc remembered, all of the Britannian Lost Soldiers pledged allegiance to the United States as they told him that their hometowns were under US control. "Getting a message to ya from Ed. He's doing already in the Canadian Army."

Marc took the newspaper from Yi and read the headlines. Among them include Schneizel, who was now a Senator and took the surname of Collins after being released from a war crimes tribunal when he testified that he did everything to prevent Charles' actions. Ambrosia and Nonette also testified on their actions were also against Eden Vital. Ambrosia reunited with Cornelia, also taking the surname Stanford like her twin. Marc also heard from some of the ex-Black Knight and JLF guerrillas he met during a trip to Japan that Tamaki and the others founded a bistro chain in Shinjuku and Minato, the latter in the Roppongi district, while Todo and the other surviving JLF officers and soldiers enlisted with the JAF alongside a few of the Black Knights and other anti-Britannian guerrillas. He also was told by the Lost Soldiers that Sancia and the other Irregulars had decided to live normal lives in the US, most of them testifying in war crime tribunals. The Ashford Academy was declared an international school as well with Rivalz and the others already back in the US after finishing their studies; they too decided to live their lives there without any links to nobility and such except for Milly since she wanted to do humanitarian work in Japan. She was given a Medal of Honor with a yellow ribbon by the Emperor for her work.

As for the royal family, most of them were executed alongside nobles responsible for committing war crimes in Britannian territory when they were deprived of their status.

As for Zero. Well, Zero was said to have been killed by Eden Vital forces. But his renowed status as a legendary anti-Britannian resistance leader was so mystifying that people were claiming that he was still alive and well. The Lost Soldiers announced that they would disband, but would immediately be reassembled should a threat to world order be made.

_Seems he renounced his name after his earlier arrest. No mention of his homosexual whathisname assistant.  
_

Other headlines he picked up include a meeting of various Japanese resistance fronts with the surviving Imperial family and political exiles back in Tokyo a few years ago, forming a new government once more with the foundation of the Japanese Armed Forces.

_This time it seems that they have marines. _

Another one he picked was a report from Diethard Reid receiving a media award for his work in the American Broadcasting Corporation or the ABC. One editorial talked about Edward Johnson and his actions post-Lost Soldiers when he immigrated to Canada permanently.

The group was greeted by Lelouch, Nunnally and Kallen, the trio accompanied by Sayoko. Trailing behind were Cécile, Lloyd and Mariel.

"Haven't introduced ya to him yet." Jean and Ken introduced Marc to Lelouch. "Name's Lelouch and he used to be linked to royalty but later renounced it with his sister, Nunnally."

"Pleased to meet you both." Marc shook hands with Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Pleasure." Lelouch said, shaking Marc's hand. "I was told that you're the leader of the Lost Soldiers."

Marc shook his head. "Not anymore. Just wanna be a civvie right now." He then asked, "And I'm told that you're in a relationship with Kallen here."

"Indeed." Lelouch nodded. "We've decided after being together initially as friends and classmates."

"Big brother was nervous when he asked her out on a date." Nunnally explained, smiling. "But he was alright when he met Kallen's real mother."

"I'm glad it worked out okay too." Kallen said, smiling at Lelouch while holding his arm. "It's been five years since we've decided to engage in a relationship."

"Good for you two." Marc placed his hands on Lelouch and Kallen's left shoulders. "I wish for the best."

"A word." Cécile asked Marc for some time, wearing a blue dress shirt, T-skirt and high heels. Marc nodded, talking to Cécile from a distance for a short walk while the others began to engage in various conversations.

"What is it Cécile?" Marc asked the now American scientist. "There something you want to ask of me?"

"Not really." Cécile shook her head. "Just that I'm wondering if there'll some time for us later."

"There will be." Marc nodded before he asked, "How are the others?"

"Okay." Cécile replied. "Mariel's doing fine after we defeated Eden Vital. She's living in Vancouver while Professor Lloyd moved to Toronto."

"I see. Are you planning to move to the Philippines?"

"Yes, I do. I love this country. It's beautiful and the people are very friendly."

The ex-COSMOS soldier grinned. "It should be." He turned his head around to see Kallen tease her twin brother Ken by kissing him on his right cheek, resulting in some of the Lost Soldiers calling him a sis-con which led to a response by Ken shaking his left fist at them.

"They are." The purple-haired woman told Marc. "But what about you?"

"Me?" Marc pointed to himself. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I... don't know where to start at this point aside from going to high school before I graduated this year like most of the others as starters. Trying to reintegrate back to civilization." He bit his lips. "But sometimes, I get nightmares of my days fighting for the ex-Britannian army as a COSMOS soldier." The teen brushed his left hand on his head.

Cécile went to listen to Marc's ranting.

"I'm getting treatment for PTSD too and it's doing okay and I was wondering if I need someplace to start too from going back to school..."

Marc was startled when Cécile placed her right hand to cover his eyes. And the next thing came unexpected.

She kissed him. On his lips.

"What... the?" Marc felt adrenaline course through his veins after Cécile kissed him.

"Will that... be a good way to restart?" Cécile asked, blushing. "And give us a chance to have a relationship?"

"That..." Marc felt his heart beat fast. "is also good." He nodded. "Why not? I kinda like you as a friend first..."

"There'll be time for that to work out, yes?" Cécile placed an arm around his. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Marc smiled. "Let's."

The two walked back to see the others and tell them the good news of them being together.

It's the beginning of something new.

THE END

* * *

PS - Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry I was late in posting this as RL stuff was happening that I needed to attend to them, recent with a car accident and the fact that I'm playing a RP game in TV Tropes. There's a reference here to Expendables staring Stallone, so see if you can spot that scene. Not sure if I did okay with the confrontation between Zero/Nunnally and Charles/Marianne. But I enjoyed doing the ending.

And yeah, had to timeskip for this chapter since it's the end of the story. Thank you all to those who read the story and reviewed/favorited it. Means a lot to the work and time I've placed on this.


End file.
